Nouvelle famille, nouvelle peur
by jwulee
Summary: Rogue tyranise toujours autant Harry, par contre un jour, Dumbledore l'oblige à l'adopter afin d'éviter la mort de l'enfant. Le maître des potions le fait à contre coeur et l'existence de Harry bascule
1. Chapitre 1: Mémoires cruelles

C'est en grommelant des propos inaudibles, que Rogue se rendit dans ses appartements. Encore de fameux Petit Potter qui s'adressait à lui avec la même avidité, le même mépris et le même défi dans le regard que son père fut jadis capable de faire. Mais pourquoi s'attardait-il à l'impertinence de ce jeune homme? Pourquoi en faisait-il son obsession, l'objet de toutes ses pensées vides? Malgré sa grande intelligence, Severus ne put apporter une réponse satisfaisante à cette douloureuse question? Toujours en perpétuant ces interrogations, il s'avança vers son fauteuil préféré, se procura un livre de _L'Histoire et les mystères des potions à travers l'antiquité Égyptienne_ et il continua la lecture à la même place où il l'avait laissée la dernière fois, espérant que cette activité effacera ce Potter de sa tête. En effet, il oublia Harry, par contre, son esprit sembla l'abandonné et ses sens se diluer lorsque tranquillement il sombra dans un de ces profonds sommeils parsemés d'angoisses passés et de craintes anciennes. De telle sorte que très rapidement il se mit à rêver

«

− Non mais regardes-toi? Lui disait M. Rogue, son père. Tu ne seras jamais bon à rien? Quel est ton but dans la vie? Me créer le plus de troubles possibles? Si c'est ça alors laisses-moi t'assurer que tu es un expert! Vraiment avoir un fils comme toi, c'est la honte! Autant n'avoir jamais connu la paternité! Tu es tellement comme ta mère, si misérable, si malhabile, si détestable.

Ayant baissé la tête dès les premières paroles de son père, le jeune Severus continuait à se concentrer à ne pas rompre le regard qu'il portait vers le parquet du salon. Le silence était lourd, si lourd, si troublant et sa mère qui ne disait rien, qui ne se portait même pas à sa défense. Tout ceci parce qu'il avait laissé tomber le verre d'eau qu'il lui avait servi. Maintenant, Severus sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais la peur, la crainte de cet homme si puissant le toisait dans sa torpeur et dans son silence. Sur ce M. Rogue enchaîna :

− Tu ne dis rien? Qu'as-tu donc encore à te reprocher, mis à part cette malveillance de ta part?

− Je.. J… Je m'… m'excuse … p..p…père… Je…

− QUOI? TU T'EXCUSES? TU REGRETTES? ET BIEN DANS CE CAS TU ME FORCES À SÉVIR, TU ME PROUVES QUE TU AS MAL AGI, TU LE SAIS JE DEVRAI TE PUNIR, SEVERUS. TU COMPRENDS, CE QUE JE TE DIS?

− Non père, murmura-t-il, je vous en prie, s'il vous plait, je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas fais exprès, pardonnez-moi… Je vous en prie…

Prononça-t-il dans le plus profond des silences, dans le plus douloureux des sanglots. Car en effet, il était extrêmement douloureux de fondre en pleurs devant cet homme si froid, si aride. M. Rogue défit sa ceinture, celle ayant pour boucle une énorme attache en fer forgé d'innombrables petites pointes rappelant des fourches, des cornes. À partir de là, Severus s'imagina sans peine la suite, celle qui arrivait toujours, tel un remake de chaque foutu jour de sa vie où son père l'avait vu respirer de manière peu convenable selon ses critères.

− Père, tenta-t-il en dernier espoir. Mère, aidez-moi… Père …Pas ça..

Mais son père avait déjà commencé à le flageller avec sa dite ceinture et la règle était claire, bien trop claire, ne pleurs pas sinon je continue, pour chaque sanglots versés j'ajoute 10 coups de plus. Mais allez expliquer cela à un enfant, un petit garçon d'à peine 7 ans. Severus fut du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas flancher, mais la boucle pénétrait dans sa peau si durement si cruellement qu'il ne pu retenir un cri, un cri strident, un cri perdu. Ce qui envenima la hargne de son père.

− Alors on pleure, on ose pleurer, petit ingrat, molasson, faible. Tu ne me donnes pas le choix tu sais, Tout cela est de ta faute.

En voyant les yeux de son père, Severus compris. Il quitta sa position fœtale qu'il avait adopté pour se protéger des coups et il se dirigea vers la mère. Sa mère qui ne faisait rien, ne disait rien, ne le regardait même pas comme si tout ceci n'était pas en train de se produire. Severus n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher à la base de la cape de sa mère que son père l'empoigna. Cette soudaine fuite de la part du garçonnet venait de faire augmenter, si possible sa colère. Il dévêtit l'enfant, par un sortilège fit en sorte que ce dernier se trouve ligoter debout, les bras suspendus aux plafonds et il se mit à le frapper violemment sans répit, à coups de poings, de pied, par l'entremise de sa ceinture, le brûla avec des tison du feu et après plus d'une heure de ce châtiment, il laissa son fils là et ordonna à sa femme de le rejoindre dans la chambre à coucher. Ordre fut aussi donné de laisser le mauvais garçon passer la nuit ainsi suspendu. C'est de cette manière que se déroula la soirée de son septième anniversaire. Severus, ne dormit guère cette nuit là, il resta sur ces gardes, il était figé par sa peur et sa douleur, mais aussi par les grognements assourdissant du chien à ses côtés qui tentait de se défaire de ses liens. Sa mère n'est pas venue ce soir là, bien évidemment et le lendemain matin, lorsque le soleil se pointa par la seule fenêtre de la pièce, l'enfant frissonna lorsqu'il discerna les bruits familiers de la sombre cape de son père. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ce dernier le gifla violement avant de dire :

− J'imagine que malgré ta petite cervelle idiote tu as compris? À moins que tu désires d'autres explications?

Severus pesa tranquillement chacun de ses mots et se risqua :

− J'ai compris, père, veuillez me pardonner, je ne vous remettrai plus dans l'obligation de me corriger, je ne le referai plus.

Le regard hargneux, M. Rogue formula le sort pour le défaire de ses liens et lui ordonna d'aller dans sa chambre où il ne devra pas sortir et où il ne pourra pas manger avant qu'il soit revenu du travail. Aussitôt libéré, Severus recula docilement vers sa chambre et quand son père fut suffisamment loin il tourna le dos et accéléra la cadence pour rejoindre la pièce où il devait se rendre. »

Severus Rogue se réveilla parsemé de gouttelettes de sueur, le livre ayant tombé à ses pieds. Il se secoua la tête et entrepris de se mettre au lit en prenant bien soin d'évacuer de son esprit, toutes pensées sujettes à ce type de cauchemars qui survenaient si fréquemment.

Le lendemain Rogue se rendit comme chaque mercredi matin dans sa salle de classe, sans savoir pourquoi, les élèves comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire le maître des Potions ce jour là, car les points et les retenus volèrent aisément. C'est ainsi que 3 élèves de Gryffondor perdirent chacun 10 points pour avoir échappé une plume durant son cours, fourni une mauvaise réponse à la question posée et dans le dernier parce que Rogue soupçonnait l'élève de ne pas lui dire tour la vérité sur les raisons d'une action banale que l'élève avait faite. Nombreux furent les élèves des diverses maisons, mais évidemment pas de Serpentard, à avoir perdu des points pour des raisons allant au placotage pendant l'exécution d'une potion à quelques chamailleries sans conséquences entre des élèves. Mon l'apogée de sa mauvaise humeur se produisit lors du dernier cours de la journée, au moment où il était si épuisé, ce cours où Potter et ses amis se trouvèrent. Il mit Potter en retenu car ce dernier avait effectué son devoir avec une encre de mauvaise couleur, il enleva 50 points au Gryffodor après que Hermione ait répondu à la question qu'il avait posé sans qu'elle n'ait obtenu l'autorisation de parler, de même qu'il rajouta 4 retenus à Harry pour avoir insulter Drago lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un minable petit raté.

La première retenue de Potter se déroula dans la classe de Rogue entre 19 heures et 21 heures. Harry avait dû récurer tous les instruments utiles à la réalisation de potions qui se trouvaient dans la classe et ce évidemment sans l'utilisation de la baguette magique. Au cours des 4 autres retenues il dû répéter la même tâche bien que les ustensiles se trouvaient maintenant immaculés. À la dernière retenue, Harry s'indigna et s'insurgea en disant :

− Cela fait 4 fois que j'exécute la même tache, Professeur Rogue, je crois que les instruments sont maintenant propres.

Cette réaction mit Rogue en colère, il enleva 50 points à Gryffondor et donna à Harry des retenues illimités jusqu'à ce qu'il considère qu'il ait appris. Évidemment, en entendant la sentence, si injuste, Harry a eu une envie folle de crier à la tête de son maître, mais il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces, ce qui a certainement dû paraître dans son expression faciale, car Rogue lui demanda :

− Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Potter? Votre punition ne semble pas vous plaire? Voulez-vous que j'ajoute à votre sévice?

Sur ce, Harry se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer Rogue. Surtout pas. Il lui dit simplement :

− Désolé, professeur Rogue... Désolé.

− Ah bon, j'aurais cru penser que vous en redemandiez…

Harry relava les instruments au cour de sa retenue et quitta la classe de Rogue à la fin de la retenue sans mot dire. À partir de ce temps, il s'écoula environ 15 jours au cour desquels Harry dû se rendre dans le bureau ou la salle de classe du professeur Rogue pour y faire sa retenue. Évidemment, Rogue commença à manquer d'idées, mais Harry ne broncha plus respectant les tâches les unes après les autres. Le dernier soir de retenue, ne sachant plus ce qui devait être astiqué, Rogue ordonna à Harry de remplir 10 rouleaux de parchemins, sur son impertinence, son impolitesse, les raisons qui l'ont mené à être en retenue ainsi que les raisons exprimant pourquoi son professeur de Potions avaient agi correctement en lui donnant cette dite retenue. Sans rien dire, Harry s'exécuta, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il rêvait de crucifier le professeur. La main brûlante et incapable de la bouger davantage, Harry remit ses 10 rouleaux de parchemins au professeur et quitta précipitamment le bureau. Alors qu'il se trouvait seul à lire ce qu'avait écrit Potter, Rogue se mit encore une fois en colère contre Harry et partit immédiatement à sa recherche dans la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé sur les lieux, sa rage avait eu grandement le temps de germer et quand il trouva Harry dans son dortoir, il surpris la discussion suivante qu'il tenait avec Ron

− Ce vieux crapaud véreux, tu te rends compte Ron? 10 rouleaux de parchemins et en plus je devais dire ce en quoi il a eu raison de me donner ces retenues, je te jure que ce professeur me déteste, ce n'est qu'un hypocrite, un mangemort, une grosse verrue…

Alors que Harry continuait dans son élan d'insultes, Ron était, quant à lui, traumatisé par le rictus dans le visage de Severus. Regardant à la fois Harry et Rogue, il n'était pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot, pourtant il le fallait car Harry continuait efficacement sur sa lancée.

− …Ila une grosse tête enflée, un grosse tête grasse, un laideron, un être infâme… un…mais… Ron, pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? On dirait que tu viens de voir la mort sous tes yeux! Allez Ron ressaisi toi, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a enduré pendant plus de 2 semaines, ce vieux grognon…

− Effectivement, s'exclama Rogue, je venais vous dire que vous devriez reprendre vos 10 parchemins, car ces derniers sont écrit très malproprement, mais suite à cette conversation que je viens d'entendre,je crois qu'il serait sage que je ravise mes intentions. Suivez-moi Potter.

Les maître de potions avait une expression si calme sur son visage que celaen devenait pratiquement affolant.

Ron regarda son ami, chagriné.


	2. Chapitre 2: Les choses s'enveniment

Harry était stupéfié, mais encore assez lucide pour comprendre qu'il avait présentement de très gros ennuis, de très gros. Arrivé dans son bureau, Rogue ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir. Grandement effrayé, Harry hésitait.

− Eh bien jeune homme, êtes-vous à ce point insolent que vous refuseriez même de vous asseoir? Si c'est le cas…

Sans quitter son professeur du regard, Harry prit place devant Rogue qui le regardait debout en imposant ainsi sa puissance. Un long silence s'ensuit, silence au cour duquel les deux personnes se regardèrent directement sans broncher, sans parler. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue déclare:

− Ne vous a-t-on pas appris qu'il était impoli de fixer ainsi les gens, M. Potter?

− En effet professeur Rogue, veuillez m'en excuser, affirma Harry en rompant le contact visuel.

− Votre petite conversation m'a particulièrement plu, Potter, et votre arrogance est bien à l'image de votre médiocre de père.

− Bouclez-la. Je vous interdis de parler de mon père en ces termes, c'est vraiment lâche de votre part de salir un homme déjà mort. Je vous savais méchant, mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez en mesure de tenter de briser mes racines que je n'ai même pas connues, celles en qui je mets tous mes rêves d'enfants et mes idéaux, celles qui me permettent d'espérer un monde meilleur.

Rogue fut interdit, il savait que Harry avait un point, mais se faire dire quoi faire il le prenait comme une énorme insulte.

− Comment osez-vous, jeune homme, vous adressez à moi de la sorte? Taisez-vous donc, vous avez suffisamment d'ennuis comme cela! Alors comme je le disais précédemment, le torchon que vous m'avez remis n'est guère acceptable…

− Mais professeur, 10 parchemins c'était beaucoup tropet j'avais mal à la…

− Mais taisez-vous donc, Potter, n'envenimez pas les choses, cela va assez mal pour vous en ce moment! Comme je le disais, j'étais venu dans votre dortoir pour vous mentionner que je vous attendais demain matin, même si c'est samedi, dans mon bureau pour recommencer votre travail de retenue, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, je réviserai ma position. Je vous attends toujours demain matin à 8 heures et je vous informerai de la suite des évènements. Sortez de ma vue maintenant, Potter!

Avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir, Harrysortit du bureau de Rogue et couru jusqu'au dortoir pour tout raconter à Ron. Ce dernier s'accorda à dire que Harry allait vraiment avoir de gros ennuis.

Pendant cette nuit-là, Severus sombra encore une fois dans un sommeil agité.

« Il n'avait que 9 ans, c'était l'hiver et il jouait à l'extérieur, seul. Soudain des enfants arrivèrent et le malmenèrent, l'emmenèrent de plus en plus loin de chez lui, mais Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas la permission d'aller aussi loin, il savait aussi qu'il devait être dans quelques minutes de retour à la maison comme son père lui avait ordonné, mais malgré ses protestations, les enfants ne cessèrent leur petit jeu qui dura très longtemps après. Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, il vit la silhouette de son père dans la vitre de la maison. Ainsi son père savait non seulement qu'il était en retard de plus de 30 minutes, mais aussi qu'il était allé sur le terrain interdit. Tremblant, terrifié, mais décidé à dire la vérité, Severus passa la porte de sa maison en espérant que sa défense puisse être entendue. Tout semblait confirmer que son père était disposé à entendre ses explications car il eut le temps de se dévêtir et de ranger ses vêtements à leur place respective sans que son père ne prononce le moindre mot. Severus s'avança sous le pas de la porte du salon, là où son père prenait toujours place lorsqu'il était à la maison et se défendit sans attendre.

− Veuillez me pardonner père, de jeunes enfants m'ont entraîné sur le terrain interdit en me rouant de coup. Je ne voulais pas y aller, croyez-moi, j'essayais de revenir pour l'heure que vous m'aviez donnée, mais…

− Comme cela tu sais?

− Je..Je.. s…sais?

− Tu sais que tu as désobéi? Tu savais que tu devais entrer à telle heure et tu en as rien fais?

− Mais.. père…

− SILENCE! Tu savais aussi quelles étaient les limites du terrain que tu ne devais pas franchir et tu les as franchies tout de même?

− … S'il vous…

− Mais tais-toi donc, imbécile! Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre contre d'autres enfants, qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse de toi?

− Rogue, notre fils n'est pas entièrement coupa…

− Toi, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu vas en faire une fille, un faible. Il est grand temps que je te montre les bonne manière, insolent.

Mme Rogue s'avança pour répliquer, mais d'un geste brusque et sans hésitation, M. Rogue la frappa si fort que son corps alla se réfugier sauvagement sur le mur derrière elle.

− M…mère…?

− SILENCE J'AI DIT! Et approches-toi, tu n'auras qu'à écouter la prochaine fois.

− Père, je vous en pries, pas ça, je n'ai pas voulu, c'est les autres enfants, ils étaient plus forts…plus nombreux

− Balivernes, sornettes, comment oses-tu me mentir?

À partir de ce moment, la rage accumulée dans cet être grotesque se déversa sur le corps meurtri à l'avance du pauvre gamin. M. Rogue ordonna à son fils de tendre les mains, il les lia ensemble par un sortilège qui fit en sorte qu'elles demeurent aussi ouvertes, paumes vers le haut. Et il frappa, brûla, fouetta, martela, les mains de l'enfant. Avec sa ceinture il le corrigea férocement jusqu'à ce dernier s'effondre incapable de réagir. À ce moment il prit le corps de l'enfant, ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et le lança à l'extérieur sur un banc de neige puis il ferma la porte. Après quelques instants, il ravisa, pris une couverture élimée, ouvrit la porte et la lança à l'enfant. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il trouva sa femme debout, interdite.

− Je vous en prie laissez moi y aller à sa place, punissez moi à sa place, il est très jeune, trop jeune, il fait tellement froid…

− Je ne t'ai pas demandé quoi que ce soit, alors suit moi.

− Je vous en pries, pas maintenant…

− Tu ne viendras pas me dire quoi faire et quand le faire.

La mère se mit à pleurer, à trembler, elle tenta de résister, mais ses forces n'étaient guère comparables à celles de son mari. Impatient, il l'a saisi par le cou et la fit avancer jusque dans leur chambre. Là, il enlèva son pantalon, pendant qu'elle le suppliait, à genoux de n'en rien faire. Une fois ce morceau enlevé, elle voyait distinctement le signe de son besoin pressant faire irruption dans son sous-vêtement. Les muscles crispés, les dents serrées, elle frissonna, à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Il l'empoigna la jeta sur le lit où elle atterrit sur le dos. Il arracha ses vêtements inférieurs et se donna accès à l'antre de sa femme, de sa chose. Il défonça de son pieu, le refuge fœtal et s'y acharna à tel point que du sang s'écoula. Peut satisfait du plaisir éprouvé, il gifla sa femme et la brutalisa en maintenant son mouvement de va et vient. Il l'a retourna sur le ventre et entrepris la même violence dans cet endroit peu propice à une telle invasion. Soumise, violée et souffrante, Madame Rogue, ne se démenait plus, elle pleurait seulement en silence, cette haine qui la défonçait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il lui ordonna de le laver de sa souillure féminine et lorsqu'elle eut achevé cette tâche il l'agrippa par les cheveux et fit pénétrer son pieux dans cette bouche devenue animale.

− Tu ne parleras plus, imbécile, voilà à quoi elle doit servir ta bouche, ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, alors que je ne te reprenne plus à dire quoi que ce soit, à moins que je ne te l'ai demandé. Voilà ta seule fonction.

Il sema sa rage dans la bouche de sa femme et lui ordonna par la suite d'aller lui préparer un repas convenable. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se releva, et traîna son corps jusqu'à la cuisine en demandant aux elfes de maison de la laisser, sous l'ordonnance de M. Rogue, préparer le souper. Malgré leur étonnement, ils quittèrent madame la maîtresse et allèrent s'afférer à d'autres tâches. Severus passa la nuit dehors, à la même place où il avait atterrit la veille pour être sûr de ne pas réveiller la foudre paternelle. À partir de ce jour, il n'alla plus jouer sur le terrain à moins que sa mère soit près de lui ou qu'il demeure très près de la porte d'entrée. »

Sur ce, professeur Rogue se réveilla tout aussi enragé que la veille, mais sachant déjà quoi réserver à Potter.


	3. Chapitre 3: Punition et humiliation

8 heures arrivèrent tellement trop vite aux yeux de Harry.Il nes'était endormi que vers 4 heures du matin, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait comme punition. Si ce n'était pas du fait qu'il devait avouer à Rogue qu'il était très angoissé à cause de lui, si ce n'était pas de son orgueil d'être intimidé par lui, il lui aurait dit que juste ce temps d'attente était déjà vraiment une grosse punition en soi, mais il ne le dirait jamais. C'est donc avec la fatigue imprimée dans les yeux que Harry se rendit au bureau de Rogue, avec 10 minutes d'avance. Au moins, se dit-il, il n'aurait pas d'ennuis à cause d'un retard. Le temps passa et il était maintenant 8 heures et 5 minutes, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Rogue de se présenter en retard surtout quand le rendez-vous lui faisait autant plaisir qu'actuellement: punir Potter!!! Harry commença à s'inquiéter, et si le rendez-vous avait été fixé à un autre endroit et qu'il avait oublié? Mais non se rassura-t-il, c'est sûrement ici, je ne peux pas me tromper…Pas tellement longtemps après, Rogue arriva avec dans le regard ce vide si familier, il entra dans son bureau suivit de Harry, il s'assit, mais n'invita pas Harry à faire de même. Et puis il commença :

− Mal dormi, Potter?

− …..

− Potter, cette question est simple, pourtant, vous avez mal dormi, oui ou non?

− Oui professeur Rogue, oui j'ai effectivement mal dormi.

Sans savoir ce qui l'amusait le plus, le fait que Lui **Severus**** Rogue**, domine un **Potter**, ou le fait d'instaurer dans cet enfant une peur si palpable, il sourit intérieurement.

− Évidemment. Comme je vous le disais hier, aujourd'hui vous recommencerez votre travail d'hier, en prenant soin, cette fois-ci de bien le faire. Par la suite je vous demanderai de me donner votre balais, vous serez suspendu de l'équipe de Quidditch pour un mois entier, je ne veux pas entendre que vous soyez monté sur un balais, Potter, et si vous avez un cours de vol de balais avec Mme Bibine alors il vous faudra prendre en note que la théorie, j'aviserai Mme Bibine de votre punition. Vous saisissez, Potter?

Harry fit signe de la tête, gardant toute sa concentrationpour ne pas défigurer Rogue.

− Je vous ai posé une question Potter, alors répondez, à moins que vous ne cherchiez qu'à me provoquer.

− Désolé, Professeur Rogue, j'ai compris pour le Quidditch.

− Bien, deuxièmement, vous serez en retenu, avec moi pendant un mois entier et ce même pendant les fins de semaines. De 19 heures à 21 heures les jours de semaines et de 8 heures à 21 heures les jours de fin de semaine. Veuillez noter que les repas seront pris ici. Vous saisissez toujours, jeune homme.

− Oui, Monsieur, je comprends, dit-il, la tête basse et presque incapable de croire que Rogue etait vraiment en train de lui faire cela.

− Finalement, Potter, (Rogue se mit à regarder Harry avec ce regard menaçant et en même temps si fier de semer cette déception et cette haine chez le jeune Harry), vous devrez faire des excuses publiques dans la Grande Salle, dès le déjeuner de lundi matin en mentionnant les raisons de vos excuses, et attention, Potter, ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi. Je devrai approuver l'intégrale de vos excuses, sur parchemin avant que vous ne les soumettiez à l'ensemble des personnes qui seront présentes dans la Grande Salle. S'il n'y a pas suffisamment de substance dans votre cervelle, M. Potter, je vous demanderai de venir me voir et de me dire à quel point vous êtes idiot et que vous requérrez mon aide pour rédiger ces excuses à votre place,dans le cas où vous craigniez ne pas être à la hauteur.

− Mais professeur Rogue, dit-il soudain incapable de se contrôler…?

− Quelque chose ne va pas Potter? Demanda Rogue pas aussi bienveillant que ces propos semblaient vouloir l'être.Vous voudriez ajouter quelque chose peut-être?

− Non, Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser.

− Et oui j'oubliais, pendant le mois de votre retenue, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous ne tentiez pas de m'insulter une autre fois, afinque vousvousdébarrassiez cette mauvaise habitude, Potter.

Harry n'était pas persuadé de comprendre et bien malgré lui, son regard devint interrogateur, il avait arrêté de fixer le sol, pour maintenant chercher à croiser le regard de Rogueafin comprendre où il voulait en venir.

− Et oui, Potter, je vous jetterai un sort qui me permettra d'entendre tout ce que vous dites, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et ce, que vous soyez à côté de moi ou sur un autre continent. De plus je vous jetterai un autre sort qui me permettra de connaître tout ce que vous écrirez. Ainsi supervisé pendant un mois, peut-être allez-vous perdre l'envie d'utiliser votre petite langue pour salir les autres personnes. Celles à qui vous devez respect. Des questions Potter?

Harry en avait tellement des questions, il en avait tout plein, mais les poser relèverait peut-être du suicide, mais il devait et voulait savoir. En même temps, il risquait tellement beaucoup en faisant cela, malgré qu'il ignorait comment Rogue serait en mesure de le punir d'avantage. Sous peine de réprimandes sévères, Harry s'avança :

− En fait Professeur, j'en aurais des questions à vous poser…

Harry ignorait comment il avait réussi à dire une telle chose, ce devait être nécessairement un moment d'extrême stupidité ou d'étourderies, néanmoins Rogue, plus surpris qu'agacé lui accorda le droit de poser les questions qu'il avait en tête.

− Pourquoi m'avez-vous toujours détesté, professeur? Pourquoi détestez-vous autant les Gryffondor en général et les autres maisons, mis à part la vôtre? Pourquoi reportez-vous la haine que vous aviez pour mon père sur moi? Et pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si froid?

− POTTER!!!!

− Je m'excuse, Professeur, mais…

Rogue fronça les sourcils en attente que Harry termine sa phrase, ce qui ne fut pas long avant de se produire.

− Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que je sentais, venant devous,ce plaisir à me voir inférieur, et cette absolue jouissance à me voir souffrir…

Sentant que ses paroles avaient peut-être, en fait, sans aucun doute dépassées, les limites de l'acceptable, pour Rogue, ce qui n'était pas très difficile à faire, il se rétracta. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, Harry se laissa choir, tomba sur ses genoux et s'excusa ouvertement à son maître des potions pour ses derniers propos, en disant cela une montée de larmes ne purent faire autrement que de jaillir de ses yeux, se mêlant à sa honte. Mais, pour Harry, tout cela lui était devenu égal, il sentait qu'il était tombé tellement bas. Ne sachant que faire de cette réaction inattendue de Potter, Rogue lui ordonna sèchement de se relever et de s'asseoir à même la chaise, sans pour autant être en mesure de dissimuler les quelques vagues de pitié à peine perceptibles qui jaillissaient de sa voix.

− Potter, dit-il, un peu faussement, ceci n'est pas le cadre de la discussion alors veillez à ne plus tenter de la faire ainsi dévier. Je devrais sévir grandement, Potter pour ce manque de jugement, ce manque de retenu et cette impertinence gratuite. Toutefois, je passerai outre vos remarques, en supposant que vos paroles furent le fruit d'une étourderie.

Harry le regardait, intrigué, stupéfié et même abasourdi, il yavait àpeine quelques instants de cela, il avait cru qu'il n'était pas mieux que mort et maintenant il apprenait que l'objet de sa crainte demeurerait impuni.

− Maintenant Potter, tendez les mains, paumes vers le haut et déposez-les sur mon bureau.

Ne sachant pas trop les intentions du professeur et craignant qu'il n'utilise une punition corporelle, Harry recula vaguement dans sa chaise, mais voyant les sourcilsdu professeur qui s'arquèrent sévèrement,il effectua l'ordre de Rogue. Sortant sa baguette magique sous le regard terrorisé de Harry, Rogue jeta le sort qui lui permetterait de lire toutes les choses que Harry écrirait au cours du futur mois. Il procéda avec un sortilège similaire pour la surveillance des propos verbaux que ce dernier tiendrait, ainsi qu'un contrôle des pensées qui véhiculeraient dans sa tête.. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentait tellement humilié, tellement rabaissé, tellement sale. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, Rogue lui tint les propos suivant :

− Je sais ce que vous ressentez à ce moment.

Sur ces mots Harry leva la tête et fusilla du regard son maître.

− Ne me défiez pas ainsi Potter.

Ces paroles firent baissées la tête à Harry, ce dernier étant trop conscient qu'il lui fallait être vigilant.

− Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais vous dire les paroles suivantes, mais je ne vous obligerai pas à faire des excuses publiques…

À ce moment Harry cru que son enseignant était complètement marteau..

− Attention Potter, je vous rappelle que nous sommes maintenant liés, je peux lire vos pensées et croyez moi, je ne suis pas complètement cinglé. Vous avez de la chance que je me contente de supprimez que 20 points à Gryffondor, votre arrogance vous perdra Potter.

− Je disais donc que j'enverrai une lettre à vos tuteurs légaux pour leur faire part de votre comportement.

Harry cru défaillir :

− Non, je vous en prie professeur Rogue, je préfère de loin les excuses, vous ne pouvez pas me contraindre à cela. Ce sera véritablement l'enfer lorsque je devrai y retourner. S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi m'excuser devant la Grande Salle, n'avertissez pas mon oncle.

Bien que cette affirmation surpris au plus au niveau Rogue, ce dernier ne broncha pas, il lui dit seulement qu'il avait ses raisons et qu'à long terme, il se remettrait sans doute mieux de la rage de ses deux tuteurs que des moqueriesdes élèves de l'école.

-Sur ce, Potter veuillez prendre place au pupitre que j'ai aménagé face à mon espace de travail et commencez donc immédiatement votre retenue.


	4. Chapitre 4: Adoption à contre coeur

Lorsque Harry revint au dortoir des Gryffondor ce soir là, il était complètement démoli et épuisé, il n'avait pas le courage de parler à Ron ou à Hermione, car il avait trop peur d'éprouver des émotions ou de dire des paroles qui pourraient être si lourdes de conséquences. Il se contenta de leur dire qu'il serait en retenue pendant un mois et qu'il n'avait plus le droit de monter sur un balais pour la même période de temps.

Ce mois qui s'écoula fut, sans doute, le plus long de toute sa vie. Malgré le léger faiblissement de l'enseignement ce fameux soir, Harry dû très vite constater que ce n'était plus cette attitude de compassion qui émanait de son maître de potions, mais biencette l'attitude habituelle, qu'il s'exempta de qualifier.

Rogue savait à l'intérieur de lui que ce garçon était vraiment dans un lamentable état psychologique, qu'il était rongé par la peur de tenir ou de penser à des choses compromettantes. Il avait été soumis de nombreuses fois à cette punition, sauf que dans son cas. M. Rogue avait pensé qu'il serait profitable que chaque pensée malvenue soit suivie d'un sort instantané très similaire au Endoloris. Rogue se libéra la conscience en se disant que ce châtiment qu'il avait donné à Potter n'avait rien de bien sérieux.

L'année scolaire s'écoula, l'incident de la triple punition, comme il le nommait, avait été écarté de sa pensée et il s'apprêtait à retourner chez les Dursley.

Arrivé à la gare, il vit immédiatement que la lettre du professeur Rogue avait fait sa marque auprès de son oncle et de sa tante, et ils avaient eu libre loisir de faire germer la haine et la rage à son égard. Évidemment, à son arrivé, il comprit sans grande explication qu'il pouvait oublier les repas pour une période indéterminée et qu'il ferait bien de rejoindre son placard où il demeurerait jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon ait jugé qu'il puisse en sortir. À chaque deux jours, sa tante lui donnait un morceau de pain sec autant le fut les biscuits de Hagrid et au moins (il se comptait chanceux) il pouvait boire de l'eau à tous les jours. Peu de temps après son arrivé, alors que sa tante Pétunia était partie faire les courses avec son Dudley chéri, l'oncle Vernon déversa sur Harry les 8 mois de rage qu'il avait accumulée à la suite de la lettre. Évidemment Harry avait comprit que son oncle le faisait aussi payer pour l'arrivée du hibou, incident qui aurait pu ébranler la si fière image de ces bons citoyens. Mais en fait, au moment où il comprenait que l'expédition tout comme le contenu de la lettre avait attisé la rage, Harry ne prit pas le temps de faire des liens entre tous les évènements. Il se contenta de couvrir les parties de son corps les plus vulnérables et de préserver sa vie, pour ne pas donner à son oncle le plaisir de le voir mourir ou même souffrir sous ses yeux. C'est avec le corps en sang, des fractures mutlibles, des brûlures sévères et une commotion cérébrale que Harry fut retourné dans son palcard. Il fut d'ailleur surpris d'y voir un petit coin de paradis.

CommentDumbledore avait-t-il pusavoir que Harry n'allait pas bien, ceci demeure toujours un mystère, mais il su qu'il était temps que Harry soit enlevé de cette famille. Ces gens semblaient avoir agit dans la limite de l'acceptable dans le passé, mais depuis que les deux mondes étaient confrontés par l'étude de Harry à Poudlard, il semblait que la situation s'était envehnimée et qu'elle avait atteint son apogée. Par contre un problème se posait. Qui allait prendre soin de Harry? À part les Durley, il ne connaissait aucune parenté à Potter, Sirius étant décédé dernièrement, les choix se faisaient maintenant rares. Il ne pouvait pas confier l'enfant à Miverva et encore moi à lui-même, ils étaient beaucoup trop vieux pour prendre soin de cet enfant. Les Weasley avaient déjà beaucoup d'enfants et les Granger étaient des moldus. Évidemment, Dumbledore n'avait aucun dédain envers ces gens, seulement il voulait une famille de sorciers afin que Harry soit davantage protégé si Voldemort revenait encore. Il ne restait plus que Severus Rogue. À ce constat, il se sentit tellement cruel et s'excusa d'avance à Harry, mais Severus était marié, avait deux enfants, sa demeure n'était pas éloignée du château et en plus il était évidememnt sorcier.

Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva dans ses locaux le lendemain matin, il était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait. À peine en vacances depuis 3 semaines, il se demandait pour quelle raison il avait dû revenir à Poudlard.

Lorsque Dumbledore, expliqua la situation, il fallu un grand laps de temps pour que Rogue comprenne où le grand mage voulait en venir. Lorsqu'il compris, il se leva d'un bond, enragé et sans réellement pesé le poids de ses paroles il dit :

− Accueillir Saint-Potter chez moi, le traiter comme mon enfant, en fait l'adopter au point de vue légal, le faire manger à ma table avec mes enfants et lui prodiguer les soins comme le ferait un père? Tout de même, Monsieur le directeur, c'est absolument insensé. Vous connaissez mes sentiments envers James Potter (lorsqu'il dit ce nom, il fut pris d'un haut le cœur franchement perceptible). Je refuse de briser ma vie familiale! J'ai déjà à le tolérer à chaque année dans mes classes…

Il ne pu en dire davantage. Dumbledore réellement enragé, s'était levé et avait marteler d'un coup de poing ferme son bureau.

− SILENCE. VOUS AGISSEZ COMME UN GAMIN! JE NE VOUS DONNE PAS RÉELEMENT LE CHOIX…

Il était rare que le si grand mage perde ainsi le contrôle.

− Assissez-vous Severus! Dit-il plus doucement, mais tout de même fermement. Severus obéis, il détestait obéir. Severus, cet enfant est seul au monde, il n'a personne. Si Lily pouvait parler, elle serait rassurée et reconnaissante que vous acceptiez de non seulement bien traiter Harry, mais de l'adopter comme votre fil et de l'aimer, un jour.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement. Finalement Rogue se rendit à l'évidence.

− D'accord, Monsieur le Directeur, j'accepte, je signerai les papiers d'adoption, il est évident que ma femme ne s'y opposera pas, elle a toujours aimé Potter, le père comme le fils d'ailleurs. Quand devais-jealler chercher?

− Aujourd'hui Severus, le plus tôt sera le mieux, les Dursley ont très mal réagi à une lettre, si je ne me trompe pas, venant de cette école, les avertissant du mauvais comportement de ce garçon. Je sais que votre intention, eh oui Severus je sais que c'est vous qui avez envoyé la lettre, n'était pas mauvaise, vous avez averti la famille,comme vous l'auriez fait pourtout enfant turbulent. Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer, les Dursley n'ont jamais accepté notre monde et n'ont jamais accepté l'enfant, donc le pauvre enfant à tout contre lui. Assurez-moi, Severus que vous le traîterez comme un des vôtres.

−Severus acquiesçat à Dumbledore et quitta le bureau aprèsavoir remplis quelques formulaires d'usage.

Rogue ne comprennait pas comment il avait pu sembler si calme et finalement résolu à la fin de l'entretien avec Dumbledore, car maintenant il bouillait et ses pensées massacraient la famille Potter. Arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, il sonna à la porte des Dursley et attenditune réponse. Un jeune homme franchement gros lui ouvrit la porte, avec quelques beignets à la main. La bouche encore parsemée de poudre sucrée, il resta figée devant l'homme si étrangement vêtu, mais il comprit que son cousin allait avoir des ennuis, il était certain que cet homme était un sorcier.

− Va cherchertes parents, molasson, ordonna Rogue, sur un ton encore plus menaçant qu'il ne le faisait pour ses propres élèves.

Dudley recula, terrifié et couru aussi rapidement que sa masse adipeuse lui permis, avertir ses parents. Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent M.Dursley demanda à l'étranger ce qu'il voulait, son ton n'était guère plus chaleureux.

− Sous l'ordre du directeur de l'école de Poudlard, Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, je viens chercher M. Harry Potter, dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un petit rictus en prononçant ce nom. Certaines informations nous sommes parvenues et si elles s'avèrent exactes, choses que je vérifierai dans quelques instants, je prendrai l'enfant et je deviendrai son tuteur légal et comptez-vous chanceux que nous nous traînions pas en cours.

− Espèce de petit minable… dit M. Dursley

Mais à ces mots Severus avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait fermement vers le trio d'imbéciles.

− Alors Potter?

M. Dursley emmena Rogue vers l'escalier et lui montra la porte sous l'escalier. Croyant que cette porte donnait accès à une descente de sous-sol oùles appartements du garçon avait été aménagés, il ouvrit. Bien que Potter soit cet enfant qu'il détestait le plus au monde, avec Mlle Granger peut-être, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver en cet instant un élan de pitié envers l'enfant et de rage folle envers ces gens. Harry était sur un matelas élimé, dont les ressorts jaillissaient de partout, son visage était parsemé d'ecchymoses, ses lunettes étaient dans un état lamentable, si bien qu'il fut difficile de savoir que c'eut été des lunettes. Mais plus que tout, ce qui frappa Rogue, ce fut les brûlures sur le corps, le sang séché un peu partout, l'état nutritionnel de Harry (il devait avoir perdu au moins 20 livres, lui qui était déjà maigre), mais surtout Rogue commença à paniquer lorsque l'enfant ne semblait pas conscient.

-Espèce de brute, dit-il, que lui avez-vous fait?

Rogue sortit sa baguette magique, les Dursley reculèrent machinalement, mais Rogue l'utilisa pour mettre Potter sur une civière improvisée qui éviteraitde créer des torts irréparables. Il fit léviter le corps qu'il déposa doucement sur la civière. Au contact du métal froid, Harry ouvrit les yeux, faiblement, mais ce fut assez pour qu'il voit. Un son imperceptible sortit des ses lèvres, mais Rogue l'avait compris.

− Ahhh..., dit-il effrayé, Severus, poussa-t-il comme un profond murmure souffrant,(le regard de Rogue devint noir)...euh...dés... prof….Ro... vous...vo... je...j...

− C'est correct Potter, je vais vous sortir d'ici.

Soulagé, Harry retomba dans son agonie et sembla être si loin de son corps. Le maître des potions conduisit l'enfant chez soi. Quand elle le vit entrer, Amélia, sa femme, poussa un petit cri d'horreur. Elle croisa le regard de son mari, ce regard froid et s'empressa de guider les enfants vers l'extérieur où ils pourraient amener les effets personnels du nouveau membre de la famille. Rogue étendit Potter sur le litet entrepris de le dévêtir pour ainsi mesurer l'étendu les dégâts, ce qu'il vu lui rappela des souvenirs, cuisant, brûlant. Sa femme arriva sur l'entre fait,

-Sev, comment ont-ils pu? Soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais Lia, je sais, vas me chercher mes potions, celles pour les ecchymoses, les os brisés, les commotions cérébrales et à ce que je peux en juger pour les fièvres et les brûlures

Rogue nettoya le corps de l'enfant, désinfecta les plaies, les couvrit de pansements, puis fit boire à Harry plusieurs potions de sa préparation. Ce fut d'ailleurs un périple car l'enfant ne réagissait en rien. Rogue fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas penser à l'identité du garçon, il ne voulait pas, il voulait préserver cette frontière d'autorité. Sa femme de nature sensible n'était pas en mesure de panser les plaies, alors Rogue s'en occupa, mais tant que Potter n'était pas conscient cela lui allait. Cet état d'inconscience ne dura pas, car dès le début de soirée, sa femme qui veillait l'enfant vint lui dire que ce dernier venait d'émerger de son coma et qu'il semblait particulièrement apeuré. Talonné par sa femme, il se rendit dans la chambre de Potter, il ne su pas comment, mais son aversion était revenu au galop, bien que cette fois-ci il n'en était guère réjoui.

− POTTER DU CALME! Dit-il à peine entré dans la chambre.

Harry, incrédule, cherchait à effectuer des liens, quelle était la date, où était-il, qui était cette femme, qu'était-il arrivé aux Dursley? Mais Rogue ne le laissa pas se questionner longtemps devina d'avance els questions qui lui germaient en tête.

− Potter, je suis allé vous chercher chez les Dursley, sous l'ordre d'Albus Dumbledore, je vous ai adopté et vous vivrez ici avec moi, ma femme et mes 2 enfants.


	5. Chapitre 5: Nouvelle réalité

Harry n'y croyait pas, son visage devait le trahir car Rogue enchaîna.

− J'ai suffisamment étudié vos pensées, jeune homme pour comprendre que vous ne comprenez rien à la situation actuelle, d'ailleurs vous n'avez jamais très doué pour saisir rapidement, Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait cela, mais c'était tellement plus fort que lui. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, pour le moment, c'est que vous serez ici dans votre, il eut un rictus, nouvelle famille. Je tiens à vous préciser que j'exigerai de vous les mêmes attentes qu'en classe. Vous saisissez Potter?

− Oui, dit-il. Mais sentant qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose, il fit un effort de mémoire et de concentration surhumaine (effort qu'avait saisi Rogue) puis il rajouta au dernier instant avant que Rogue se mette en colère. Je veux dire, oui je comprends, Professeur Rogue et je vous remercie.

Il lui en avait coûté de dire cela, mais il était soulagé de ne plus vivre chez les Dursley et il croyait possible à ce moment-là qu'il pourrait éventuellement aller vivre avec Ron ou Hermione. Amélia trouvait que son mari allait loin, trop loin avec l'enfant, elle le savait dure, cruel, parfois, mais là, la situation la dépassait

− Amélia, dit Rogue, n'oublie pas que je suis capable de lire tes pensées, alors si tu veux m'insulter dans ta tête arrange-toi pour que je ne sois pas là, lui dit-il une fois qu'ils étaient sortis de la pièce. Amélia se mordit la lèvre et lui dit :

− Excusez-moi, veuillez me pardonner.

Dans des situations comme celle-ci, elle en avait tellement peur. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé son esprit accessible, elle avait pourtant pris l'habitude de fermer ses pensées à l'intrusion extérieure.

Cela pris environ 6 jours pour que Harry soit en mesure de se lever et de se rendre à la cuisine seul. D'ailleurs les seuls endroits où il pouvait se rendre, pour le moment était la cuisine, le salon, la salle de toilette et sa chambre. Harry était réduit à l'état de honte le plus méprisable qu'il n'avait jamais atteint, chaque soir, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus au monde, le dévêtait pour faire sa toilette et pour changer les bandages, il se sentait tellement vulnérable. Pendant que Rogue changeait les derniers pansements, Harry s'était perdu dans ses réflexions. Quand pourrais-je aller chez Ron ou Hermione? Pourquoi suis-je chez Rogue? Pour qu'elle gaffe est-ce que je suis en train de payer? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela? C'est vraiment étrange, je ne l'imaginais pas avec… il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée que Rogue dit :

− Une femme et des enfants! Eh oui Potter, n'oubliez pas que je peux faire de la legimencie et comme je vois, vous avez arrêté de vous y exercer. Je serai clément cette fois-ci, mais faite attention à l'avenir et sachez une chose Potter, vous ne pourrez pas aller chez Granger ou Weasley? Ne considérez pas mon toit comme une punition, jeune homme, c'est très insultant.

− J'y veillerai professeur Rogue. Monsieur, aie-je le droit de vous poser une question?

− Faites donc Potter, Rogue s'était assit sur la chaise près du lit

− Comment voulez-vous, Monsieur, que je m'adresse à votre femme et à vos enfants, si vous me permettez de leur parler bien entendu?

À ce moment Rogue tenta de fouiller les pensées du garçon, mais il n'y avait rien, l'enfant ne l'insultait pas mentalement! Il était sincère, il eut un bref soupçon de culpabilité et balaya rapidement ce sentiment.

− Bien Potter, vous devrez appeler ma femme, Madame Rogue et pour ce qui est de mes enfants, pour le moment vous devrez les vouvoyer et les appeler Mlle Océanne et Monsieur Antoine. Éventuellement on verra.

− Est-ce que je pourrais poser une autre question s'il vous plait, professeur Rogue?

Severus accepta.

− Est-ce que je pourrai quitter ma chambre demain?

− Vous pourrez, effectivement, quitter cette chambre et aller à votre aise dans la maison, veuillez cependant prendre note que ma chambre, la chambre des enfants, ainsi que les pièces fermées ne sont pas destinées à ce que vous y mettez le nez. Ne tentez pas d'entrer en des lieux interdits, Potter, je le saurai très rapidement et vous serez gravement puni. D'autre part, à partir de ce soir, vous viendrez partager notre table pour les repas, veuillez respectez les règles, il n'y aura pas de passe droit. Les règles qui sont valides pour mes enfants le seront pour vous aussi. Vous devrez manger le contenu de votre assiette avant d'avoir la permission de vous lever de table. À ce que je vois vous souffrez de dénutrition sévère, vous avez le physique d'un enfant de 8 ans, Pottter, alors vous mangerez ce que l'on vous donnera. Est-ce clair?

− Oui monsieur, ajouta Harry, grandement effrayé par cette dernière règle, il savait son estomac fragile, il savait qu'une quantité de nourriture jugée normal le rendrait malade, mais il ne dit point un mot. Il regardait attentivement l'homme devant lui. Il se dit que ça allait sûrement être mieux que chez les Dursley, quecela ne pouvait pas être pire.

− Euh, risqua Harry, professeur Rogue?

− Oui Potter?

− J'ai une dernière question. Allez-vous m'aimer?

Cette phrase, Harry le savait était sorti trop brusquement, il ne s'attendait pas à dire cela, en fait pas formuler ainsi, il se senti soudain très inconfortable.

− Je ne vous cacherai pas, Potter que mes sentiments envers vous ne sont pas les meilleurs, toutefois je serai juste, il m'est difficile de répondre à cette question nous verrons. Pour le moment, contentez-vous du fait que je vous accepte ici, cela devrait vous suffire.

− Oui monsieur, désolé monsieur. Je voulais vous dire, professeur que j'étais vraiment désolé pour la pensine, que je ne vous ai pas trahi et … la dernière partie de ce qu'il voulait dire lui arrachait le cœur, mais il continua, je voulais aussi m'excuser d'être le fils de James Potter, de lui ressembler et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il vous a fait, monsieur…

Un long silence tellement lourd s'éleva, À ce point, Harry se dit qu'il y avait deux possibilités, soit que Rogue lui arrache la tête, ou soit qu'il accepte les excuses, il craignait dangereusement que la dernière possibilité ne soit pas de bon goût.

− Potter, ajouta Rogue, il est vrai que je suis toujours en colère pour ce geste de profond irrespect que vous avez posé dans mon bureau. Pour ce qui est de votre père, sachez que cette histoire est entre lui et moi et que vous êtes nullement impliqué, vous êtes son fils, en effet, vous lui ressemblez et je ferez en sorte de ne pas tenir compte de ceci à partir de maintenant. Cela vous va?

− Oui monsieur, dit Harry, et …euh merci.. Professeur Rogue.

− Bon continua Rogue, il reste quelques semaines avant la fin des vacances, pouvez-vous me dire les devoirs que vous avez terminé et ceux qu'il vous reste à faire?

Harry sentit sa gorge lui brûler, il était sûr qu'il allait déclencher une montagne de remontrances, car il n'avait rien fait encore.

− Je n'ai pas encore fait de devoirs dit faiblement Harry en baisant la tête de honte. Il savait que Rogue commençait à se mettre en colère et qu'il devait s'expliquer rapidement. Je n'avais pas le droit, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de regarder dans mes livres d'école lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley. Pas même pour y faire mes travaux, ce pourquoi que mes travaux d'été étaient généralement courts et de mauvais goûts. Je devais me cacher pour les faire ou me résoudre à les effectuer à la rentrée scolaire, en toute hâte.

− Il n'est pas surprenant que vos travaux d'été aient toujours été des torchons, Potter. À partir de demain vous travaillerez sur vos études, vous devrez y consacrer 2 heures par jours et je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous les fassiez. Deuxièmement, lorsque vous retournerez à Poudlard, je tiendrai à ce que vous passez au moins une heure et demi par jour à travailler, vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Vos résultats me concernent, maintenant et sachez que je n'accepterai jamaisque mes enfants remettent des travaux bâclés et négligés. Troisièmement, tâchez de vous comporter de manière convenable, lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, chaque faux pas de votre part me sera communiqué et je sévirai, soyez sans crainte. Ceci étant dit, Potter, levez-vous et veuillez me suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, nous souperons d'ici quelques instants.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, il semblait avoir perdu toutes joies de vivre, tout entrain, Rogue le remarqua et affirma.

− Je sais que vous me détestez Potter et qu'en ce moment vous voudriez me voir disparaître, je vous semble trop sévère sans doute, mais c'est le seul moyen d'éviter que vous ne preniez des mauvais plis et laissez-moi vous dire qu'à votre âge il est particulièrement difficile de changer les mauvaises habitudes. Vous me maudirez sans doute dans les prochains jours, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, mais essayez tout de même de comprendre mes motivations ou du moins tentez de rester poli.

Harry se leva doucement, senti le sol tournoyer sous ses pieds, il avait eu une surcharge d'informations et sentait qu'il allait être malade.

− Monsieur, osa Harry, je me passerai de souper pour ce soir, je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

− Certainement pas, fit Rogue sèchement, vous avez assez jeûné comme cela, vous viendrez souper.

Harry tenta de le supplier du regard, mais n'obtint aucun résultat. Rogue le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour l'inciter à avancer, puis Harry comprit qu'aucune issue ne s'offrait à lui.

Ils se rendirent tous les deux à la cuisine, Harry traînant derrière son maître des potions, la tête fixant ses pieds, les yeux bombardés par des larmes sauvages, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant Rogue, surtout pas.

Arrivé à la cuisine il vit la femme de Rogue, une grande dame, mince, pâle au cheveux pâles et au regard fuyant. Il s'empressa de lui dire en jetant un regard rapide à Rogue.

− Bon...bonjour m...m...madame Rogue.

− Bonjour Harry, tu vas mieux?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'affectionne le moindrement. Elle se ressaisit et alla le présenter aux autres enfants. Harry salua les enfants

− Bonjour, mademoiselle Océanne et Monsieur Antoine, vous allez bien?

− Oui merci, dirent les enfants en se demandant pourquoi ce nouveau venu les appelait ainsi.

La jeune fille questionna d'ailleurs ouvertement son père. Harry était stupéfait de voir à quel point elle ne semblait pas le craindre autant que lui le craignait.

− Père, questionna-t-elle, pourquoi doit-il me parler en m'appelant comme cela, il peut juste dire mon prénom, non?

Rogue était furieux

− Mademoiselle, lança-t-il rageusement, il me semble que vous n'êtes en rien chargée de l'éducation de cet enfant, il vous appellera ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé qu'il le fasse, c'est tout. Depuis quand remettez-vous en question mon autorité?

-Je ne voulais pas remettre en question votre autorité, père, jevoulais...

-SUFFIT, beugla Rogue. Taisez-vous maintenant, mademoiselle avant que je nem'occupe sérieusement de votre cas.

L'enfant se crispa et se sermonna d'avoir contrarié son père, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Harry était surpris de voir la peur que ces enfants avaient en regardant son maître des potions, au moins se dit-il, il n'était pas le seul. Finalement, il pensa que Mademoiselle Océanne affichait sans doute un masque démontrant une assurance inégalée, mais il avait compris qu'il en était rien. Ils se mirent à table et Harry sembla stupéfait de voir la quantité astronomique qu'il y avait dans son assiette, il lui semblait impossible d'avaler autant de nourriture. Sachant que Rogue le regardait, il arrêta de penser et mangea, mais arrivé au quart de son repas, il sentait qu'il n'était plus capable. Harry avait énormément ralenti et présentement il jouait à faire tournoyer une pâte dans son assiette. Rogue gronda.

− POTTER, ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC LA NOURRITURE, À MOINS QUE VOUS NE SOUFFRIEZ D'AMNÉSIE, JE VOUS AI DIT QUE VOUS DEVIEZ TOUT MANGER, ALORS CONTINUEZ.

Harry avait eu peur du ton qu'avait pris Rogue et continua péniblement. Les enfants de Rogue avaient terminé depuis plusieurs instants de manger leur assiette, lorsque l'aînée demanda faiblement.

− Père est-ce que je peux me retirer de table?

Rogue la toisa du regard, si bien que l'enfant baissa les yeux et se recula dans sa chaise prête à recevoir un pluie d'insultes sur sa mauvaise conduite, mais Rogue lui dit plutôt.

− En effet, jeune fille, vous pouvez quitter la table, allez me chercher vos devoirs de la journée.

L'enfant sembla se raidir et craindre les foudres de son père.

− Je .. je n'ai pas terminé avoua–t-elle.

Rogue la regarda, indigné.

− Eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour aller les terminer insolente etce sera 3 rouleaux de parchemins de pluspour votre mauvaise conduite.

L'enfant était honteuse, elle chercha le regard de sa mère, mais cette dernière semblait appartenir à un autre monde.

− Mais.. père, dit-elle, la journée n'est pas terminée, j'aurais eu le temps de rendre mon devoir à temps, pourquoi me punir.

− 6 rouleaux pour votre impertinence, maintenant, veuillez vous retirez.

− Mais…père…

− 9 rouleaux maintenant!

L'enfant compris et cessa de contredire son père. Elle se leva de table, les yeux baignés de larmes etvint pour rejoindre les bras de sa mère.

-Mauvais direction, jeune fille, fit Rogue en voyant Océanne aller chercher du réconfort chez Amélia, votre chambre et maintenant. Il me semble que vous ayez suffisament de travail comme c'est là. Ne tentez pas d'amadouer votre mère. Allez, partez et plus vite que cela.

Océanne partit sans plus attendre, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. En rageant contre ce père qui était sien. Rogue se tourna vers son fils.

-Antoine, vous pouvez sortir de table, allez chercher vos travaux et déposez-les dans mon bureau. N'Allez pas rejoindre votre soeur, compris?

-Oui père, fit ce dernier en se levant et en se retirant de table.

Harry était stupéfait de voir comment il traitait ses propres enfants, les élèves de Poudlard n'était pas traités autrement, il savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre pour lui-même, cet été n'aurait rien d'un été passionnant et il le savait. Harry s'était toujours dit que l'attitude de Rogue provenait du fait qu'il avait eu des différents avec James, mais là il voyait Rogue agir avec sa fille de manière aussi arrogante que lorsque c'était contre lui qu'il se fâchait. Soudain Harry fut prit de panique, il leva la tête et compris que Rogue avait saisi ses pensées.

− Excusez moi professeur Rogue, je suis désolé, dit Harry avec empressement.

Rogue le regarda dédaigneusement, puis il ajouta.

− Je croyais, Potter, que ce mois où vous deviez partager toutes vos pensées et vos paroles avec moi vous avait servi à quelque chose.

Soudain sa femme sembla sortir de son mutisme. Elle n'osait pas croire qu'il avait fait subir à cet enfant ce qu'il lui faisait subir depuis plusieurs années. Elle fut longtemps à devoir partager avec lui ses pensées, ceci remontait à tellement d'années, qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir des raisons qui avaient emmenés son mari à lui imposer ce châtiment. Avec le temps, l'entraînement et l'humiliation elle avait rendu son esprit insondable, heureusement pour elle, car en ce moment il était clair qu'il n'était guère en son intérêt que Rogue puisse saisir ses songes. Elle sourit faiblement, inclina la tête et commença à desservir la table. Harry n'avait toujours pas fini son assiette, il n'était guère plus avancé que précédemment et il semblait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Sous le regard menaçant de Rogue, Harry se concentra fermement, piqua sa fourchette dans les pâtes, puis aventura la bouchée vers ses dents, il mastiqua en sentant les haut-le-coeur et avala précipitement.C'en fut trop, Harry regarda Rogue, les yeux suppliant.

− Potter, MANGEZ, ordonna ce dernier.

− Professeur, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je crois que je vais être malade.

Sur ce, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir, se leva et couru vers la salle de toilette sans même songer qu'il venait de se mettre dans le trouble. Rogue sur les talons, Harry trouva les toilettes et ne pu faire autrement que de laisser sortir la trop grande quantité de nourriture qu'il venait d'ingérer. Rogue était furieux, jamais un des ses enfants n'avaient fait cela. Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Rogue l'empoigna par la manche et lui dit qu'il devait recommencer son souper.

− Mais monsieur, je ne suis pas capable, j'ai mal à l'estomac, j'ai tellement mal.

− Ne rouspetez pas Potter, allez manger!

Harry n'eut pas le choix de se plier à l'ordre et de manger. Cela faisait la troisième fois que Harry régurgitait son repas, il était exténué, incapable de se tenir convenablement, il ne comprenait absolument pas l'acharnement de son professeur.

− Potter, dit-il alors que ce dernier se rinçait le visage à l'eau froide, les yeux encore rougis par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, Allez dans votre chambre et couchez-vous!

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il était littéralement à bout. Étendu sur son lit, Harry senti le besoin de communiquer avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'assit et entama une lettre à la lueur de sa baguette. Il venait de terminer la première lettre, celle étant adressée à Ron et il se concentra sur celle qu'il voulait faire parvenir à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, les deux lettres avaient un caractère semblable.


	6. Chapitre 6: Discipline militaire

« Salut Ron,

J'espère que tes vacances se déroulent bien. Comment vont les autres membres de ta famille? Si tu as à m'écrire, envoie moi ton hibou chez.. Chez le professeur Rogue. Eh oui tu as bien lu, ils m'ont adopté, lui et sa femme, car Dumbledore s'inquiétait des mauvais traitements que les Dursley m'infligeait. Je crois que j'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau cette fois-là. Tout cela à cause de la lettre que Rogue a envoyé aux Dursley avant Noël. Ils étaient encore tellement en colère contre moi, surtout mon oncle. Bref, Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de m'adopter et il l'a fait. Je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine et crois-moi cela me coûte de l'avouer, mais c'est lui qui a initialement provoqué la colère de mon oncle en envoyant ce hibou. Mais bon, c'est du passé. Je vis avec lui, sa femme et leurs 2 enfants. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas en train de faire un profond délire et tu n'as aucune hallucination. Rogue est bien père de famille. Je comprends que tu puisses t'inquiéter Ron, mais Rogue ne me fera pas davantage qu'il ne le fait à Poudlard. Il est dur, mais logique. Je ne l'aime pas plus qu'il faut, mais je devrai m'y faire. Pour le moment, il me traite bien, mais il est tellement dur, il exigera que je travaille avec lui tout l'été sur mes devoirs. Des fois je le trouve tellement méchant, mais bon je n'y peux rien. Je dois me coucher maintenant, si Rogue savait que je ne suis pas couché, il me tuerait…façon de parler. Prends soin de toi. À bientôt! Harry. »

Harry venait de commencer la lettre pour Hermione lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il avait froid dans le dos juste à imaginer ce qui devait l'attendre. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas Rogue. Et pourtant, ce fut bien lui, se balançant sur la plante de ses pieds, la longue cape noire balayant le sol. Pourquoi la Terre entière semblait-elle contre lui? Rogue ne perdit pas de temps.

− Potter, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de vous mettre au lit? Pourquoi cherché vous continuellement la bagarre? Pourquoi devez-vous toujours tenter de dépasser les limites?

Rogue se tut. Voyant que Harry écrivait, il se demanda alors ce que l'enfant pouvait bien être en train d'écrire.

− Donnez moi ce parchemin, Potter!

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas autre choix que d'obéir à l'ordre de Rogue, Harry tendit le parchemin contenant la lettre pour Ron et attendit que la foudre lui tombe dessus.

− M'avez-vous demandé la permission pour écrire à vos homologues de Gryffondor?

-Non, professeur, bafouilla Harry.

− Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avez-vous fait?

− Je ne croyais pas qu'il était mal d'écrire à mes amis, Professeur Rogue, je voulais seulement les avertir de ne pas m'envoyer des hiboux chez les Dursley continuellement.

Harry venait de marquer un point, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et il le savait. Rogue se mit à lire la lettre et affirma.

− Au moins vous avez pas toute perdue votre tête, dit-il en lisant certain passage, vous êtes assez lucide pour savoir que le fait d'être debout me mettrait en colère. Détrompez-vous jeune homme je ne vous tuerai pas, certainement pas, je ne risquerais pas de passer mes jours en prison pour vous. Bon maintenant vous allez vous coucher, sans répliquer. À voir ce que vous écrivez, il n'y a rien qui soit urgent au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre à demain. Et, je punirai le geste de ce soir en vous contraignant à ce que je puisse, comme cet hiver, lire tout ce que vous écrirez. Soyez donc un peu reconnaissant, Potter, vos paroles écrites à Weasley ne sont pas très respectueuses, avant d'écrire, la prochaine fois, vous penserez au fait que je suis votre père adoptif et que vous me devez respect et loyauté. Vos mains Potter.

À contre cœur, Harry leva ses mains et Rogue jeta le sort, puis il laissa tomber les mains de l'enfant. Harry pleurait maintenant, rageusement, évidemment fâché contre lui-même et contre son maître des potions.

− Ressaisissez-vous, Potter, pensez avant d'agir cela vous évitera un tas d'ennuis.

Harry était tellement chagriné, tellement hors de lui.

− Pourquoi personne ne veut m'aimer vraiment, professeur. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être sorti de chez les Dursley. Au moins chez eux, le fait d'être battus et humilié était normal et ne me diminuait pas, puisque cette famille avait toujours agi ainsi, avec eux c'était normal. Mais par vous, c'est tellement injuste. Dumbledore doit vraiment me détester pour m'avoir envoyé avec vous. Et vous professeur, vous êtes tellement dur, pourquoi? Pourquoi cette méchanceté? Pourquoi votre cœur est-il si sec? Pourquoi…

Rogue gifla la joue de l'enfant brusquement, fortement. C'était la première fois qu'il frappait un élève et même si légalement Harry était son fils et largement plus qu'un élève, il ne put faire autrement que de se sentir mal.

− Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton, vous m'entendez? Plus jamais!

Harry pleurait, furieux et humilié, il baissa la tête un instant et brusquement la releva et tendit, sur un air de défi, l'autre joue.

− Vous pouvez équilibrer ce côté, professeur Rogue. Harry était debout à ce moment. Vous n'êtes qu'un minable, un enfant qui n'a jamais été aimé et si j'avais la force et le courage de mon père, je poursuivrais sa tyrannie à votre égard.

La gifle arriva sur l'autre joue, Rogue était hors de contrôle.

− Ôtez vote chemise de nuit, imbécile petit ingrat!

Harry s'exécuta lentement sans trembler, sans lâcher le regard de son maître. Il ancrait se yeux dans les siens, imprimait sa haine dans la tête de l'homme. Une fois dévêtit et avec pour seule protection l'ancien sous vêtement de Dudley, il attendit. Rogue retira sa ceinture et commença à frapper le corps à peine cicatrisé de l'enfant. À chaque coup Harry s'exclamait :

− Je vous déteste,…, vous n'êtes qu'un ignoble Serpentard,…, un traître,…, un mangemort…

À ces mots le coup fut d'une violence incontrôlée. Harry savait qu'il été allé trop loin et qu'il ne devait plus dire un mot, mais il ne lâcha pas un instant le regard de l'homme, ne lui donna pas la chance de sentir en lui la peur, il fit le vide dans sa tête et se concentra sur les deux points noirs qui le dévisageaient. Il ne broncha pas, Rogue arrêta de le frapper subitement lorsqu'une pensée de son père refit surface. Il était tellement comme lui, Il eut honte. Mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Toutefois, Harry, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, venait de saisir les pensées de son professeur.

− Comme votre père, murmura-t-il, comme le fut votre père envers vous. Vous l'avez haï pour cela et maintenant vous faites comme lui.

− Potter, où êtes-vous allé chercher des propos pareils. Quand êtes-vous retourné dans la pensine de mon bureau. QUAND, hurla-t-il?

− Je ne suis pas retourné

Rogue, fou de rage, sortit de la chambre à coucher de l'enfant et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une fiole à la main.

− Buvez cela, Potter.

− Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

− SILENCE, ET BUVEZ!

Trop effrayé pour chercher savoir, Harry bu le mélange suspect, le goût infecte le fit grimacer. Rogue le regardait.

− Bon, dit-il une fois que Harry eut terminé de boire. Quand êtes-vous retourné dans ma pensine?

− Professeur Rogue, prononça Harry d'une voix distante, je ne suis pas retourné dans votre pensine après la fois où vous m'y avez surpris. Je n'y suis allé qu'une seule fois, admis Harry.

− Où avez-vous su pour mon père?

− Je l'ai distingué dans vos pensées, professeur.

Rogue était stupéfait, Potter avait réussi à pénétrer dans sa tête.

− Très bien Potter, vous serez privé de sortir à l'extérieur pour une semaine, dit Rogue qui devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour faire diminuer sa rage et retrouver sa supériorité.

− Mais…

− Alors ce sera 2 semaines. Et pendant que j'y suis, demain vous rajouterez sur les lettres de M.Weasley et Mlle Granger qu'ils sont attendus pour 11 heures le jour de votre anniversaire. Maintenant au lit, Potter. Allez je n'ai pas juste cela à faire!

Rogue regarda l'enfant peiner à enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Les coups qu'il venait de recevoir avaient meurtris son corps si frêle. Harry avait mal à chaque nouveau mouvement qu'il effectuait, chacun d'eux lui extirpait une douleur inqualifiable, mais il ne fit rien pour que cette douleur soit visible, il ne voulait pas laisser ce plaisir à Rogue. Ce dernier, voyant que l'enfant souffrait atrocement, il savait que Harry faisait tout pour ne pas afficher sa douleur, mais il savait ce qu'il devait éprouver, il l'aida à terminer d'enfiler ses vêtements de nuit. Harry en mourut de honte, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour contester.

− Au lit, maintenant jeune homme, gronda Rogue. Et veuillez noter Potter que ces blessures auront été l'œuvre d'une attaque d'Hedwige contre vous.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, mais acquiesça.

− Bien monsieur Rogue, j'ai saisi.


	7. Chapitre 7: Adaptation

Rogue sortit de la chambre après s'être assuré que l'enfant était couché et retourna rejoindre sa femme dans sa propre chambre. Amélia était assise sur le bord du lit, les mains jointes sur les genoux, la tête basse, et les yeux fixant un détail sur le tapis, elle ressemblait à une gamine en faute. Elllle attendait son mari avant d'oser se mettre au lit.

Harry se réveilla souvent cette nuit-là, il fit des cauchemars à répétition. À 3 heures du matin il était réveillé et se trouvait incapable de se rendormir, mais il n'osa pas se lever, le souvenir de son altercation d'hier étant trop frais dans sa mémoire. Vers 7 heures, la porte s'ouvrit subitement et Rogue entra, il avait déjà revêtu ses sombres vêtements de sorcier.

− Déjà réveillé, Potter? Depuis quelle heure?

− 3 heures du matin, professeur, mais je vous jure que je suis pas sortit du lit, je ne me suis pas levé, monsieur, je vous le jure.

Pendant qu'il disait cela, Rogue plongea son regard dans l'âme du garçon et dû s'avouer qu'il disait vrai.

− Très bien, monsieur Potter.

− Professeur, demanda Harry, pourquoi m'avez-vous donné du Veritaserum hier, alors que vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées.

Se souvenant de l'explication de Rogue lorsqu'il suivait ses cours privé d'occlumentie et de legimentie il se souvint qu'il ne fallait pas parler de lire dans les pensées.

− En fait je ne voulais pas dire lire dans les pensées, professeur, je sais que vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'une expression typiquement moldu, je voulais dire que vous êtes en mesure de déceler certaines de mes pensées.

− Je voulais seulement m'assurer, Potter, que ce que vous aviezdit n'était pas le fruit de vos petites escapades à Poudlard.Il semble que vous ayez, depuis peu amélioré votre capacité à déceler les pensées d'autrui. Je voulais être sûr que votre affirmation n'était pas due à une intrusion dans ma pensine, mais bien en votre nouvelle capacité. Donnez-moi vos mains Potter, dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Harry hésita, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'hésitation, alors il dirigea ses mains devant lui, le professeur Rogue les saisies. Il prit sa baguette sous le regard horrifié de l'enfant et effectua un mouvement identique à celui qu'il avait effectué pour retirer ses pensées de sa tête. Rien ne sortit des mains de Harry.

− Bien Potter, il semblerait qu'il soit possible de faire entrer des choses dans votre petite cervelle.

− Comment ces marques sont-elle survenues, jeune homme, interrogea le professeur Rogue.

− Je me suis fait attaquer par ma chouette.

− Bien, bien venez maintenant.

Avant de sortir de la chambre Rogue posa sa longue main sur l'épaule du garçon.

− Il est vrai que je peux vous paraître dur et sévère, Potter, mais on a pas deux fois la chance d'être élevé convenablement. Vous comprenez?

− Oui Monsieur Rogue. Professeur?

− Oui, répondit ce dernier en se retournant pour faire face à Harry.

− Aies-je le droit de parler à vos enfants et de jouer avec eux même si je ne peux pas aller à l'extérieur?

− S'ils le veulent, je ne vois pas l'ennui, Potter. Autre chose?

− Oui dit timidement Harry, un oui à peine audible. Je… en fait… je vou..

− He bien jeune homme, qu'y a-t-il?

− Serais-je obligé de vous appeler monsieur ou professeur toujours, je veux dire que si je suis votre fils adoptif.. je pensais que…

− Éventuellement, il est vrai que lorsque vous serez dans cette maison vous pourrez m'appeler tel le font mes enfants, le jour où vous pourrez je vous en informerez. Pour le moment, laissez les choses comme elles lesont. Tant que vous agirez comme vous le faites ce matin, les choses seront nettement plus agréables pour vous, compris, Potter?

− Bien sûr, professeur Rogue, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Professeur?

− Quoi encore Potter?

Il devenait un peu irrité. Qu'avait donc cet enfant ce matin?

− Je.. je… voulais… je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas vous insulter en vous traitant de mangemort.

Rogue fut sidéré. Vraiment il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce garçon ce matin. Il connaissait Potter et cette déclaration avait certainement due lui coûter cher, il se devait de répondre.

− Entendu, jeune homme, entendu. Allez venez maintenant!

Rendu à la cuisine Harry se dirigea vers madame Rogue pour l'aider à préparer le déjeuner.

− Mais que faites-vous jeune enfant?

Rogue ne perdait pas un mot de la scène.

− Je.. je.. je…,bégaya Harry, je vous aide…enfin chez les Dursley…je.. devais le faire moi-même.. il faut payer pour les servicesque l'on reçoit, madame Rogue, c'est ce que OncleVernon dit.

− Et que dit-il d'autrevotre oncle?

− Q'une vermine comme moi ne devrait pas avoir le droit de partager la même table qu'eux. Que les gens comme moi ne sont pas les bienvenues chez eux. Que je devrais aller manger dehors et les servir sans me plaindre et que je ne mérite pas rien de neuf, les anciennes choses de Dudley sont amplement suffisantes pour un bon à rien comme moi. Que…

− D'accord Harry, son mari la foudroya du regard,… euh je veux dire, je vois, mais ici ce n'est pas pareil, tu as ta place, tu ne dois pas te sentir inférieur, d'accord? N'est-ce pas Severus?

Ce dernier fut dangereusement surpris par la question.

-En effet, Potter, en effet marmonna-t-il, incapable de croire qu'il venait de faire cela.

Les autres enfants arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Harry pris place aux côtés de Rogue et attendit, il se sentait très mal. C'était la première fois qu'il déjeunait avec toute la famille, avant il était trop faible pour simplement sortir de son lit. Les enfants le regardèrent attentivement, Harry en fut horriblement gêné.

La jeune fille brisa le silence la première. Elle semblait déjà avoir oublié que quelque heures de cela à peine, elle en avait voulu à son père. Elle semblait tout à fait heureuse.

− Bonjour, je m'appelle Océanne Amélia Rogue, j'ai 13 ans et voici mon frère Antoine Severus Rogue, il a 11 ans et toi?

− Moi c'est Harry, il jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur et ne voyant aucun signe de désapprobation il enchaîna, Harry James Potter et j'ai 13 ans aussi.

Le silence que venait de causer cette nouvelle était incroyablement percutant.

− Wow, c'est vrai! Père vous nous aviez pas dit! C'est génial et tu as vraiment la… la cicatrice

− Mademoiselle, gronda Rogue un peu de retenue!

− Je m'excuse père, s'empressa de dire la jeune fille.

− J'ai la cicatrice, dit Harry en leva ses cheveux de son front et en dévoila l'objet de curiosité générale.

Elle lui sourit et dit

− C'est absolument génial, en disant cela elle regarda subitement son père qui désapprouvait sa conduite.

− D'accord, dit Rogue, en se levant promptement, les présentations sont faites, vous savez que le fameux, le grand, le merveilleux Harry Potter partage notre table, dit-il étrangement sarcastique, maintenant plus de discussion à ce sujet! Et mademoiselle, la prochaine fois que je vous demande de conserver un peu de retenue, faites-le! C'est à croire que vous cherchez les ennuis!

Amélia arriva, à ce moment,dans la salle à manger avec les assiettes habituelles de tous les membres de sa famille et demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait manger. Harry se sentait mal et c'est très discrètement qu'il demanda à avoir un pomme. La dame lui avança le plat de fruits qui se trouvait au centre de la table et laissa Harry se servir. Rapidement, Harry examina les fruits et pris la pomme la plus mal en point, celle où de la mousse avait commencé à pousser.

-Mon pauvre, ce fruit n'est plus frais, dit Amélia.

-Oh, cela suffira, madame Rogue, M. Dursley dit que je ne dois pas prendre les choses fraîches, je dois prendre ce qui de toute manière se rendra aux vidanges, affirma Harry sans même trouver cela étrange

− Severus, dit Amélia, voudriez-vous venir avec moi à la cuisine s'il vous plait.

Rogue fut étonné, sa femme ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'aider à faire un repas, il était quelque peu choqué.

− Que se passe-t-il Amélia, tout de même…?

− Chut fit-elle discrètement, vous devez faire quelque chose, vous devez lui dire qu'il a le droit d'exister au même titre que nous tous, je sais que vous n'aimez point ce garçon, mais il y a des limites, le pauvre, se contenter des restant de tables! Cela ne saurait se répéter ici. Je vous en pries, faites quelque chose, il ne me croira pas si je lui dis, il vous craint et il vous croira. Vous seul avez de l'autorité. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous remerciez, Severus, n'importe quoi!

Quand elle se mettait dans cet état de parfaite soumission, Severus ne pouvait faire autrement que de se détester pour le climat de terreur qu'il semait et il ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

− D'accord, je le ferai, mais pour toi, seulement pour toi, rien avoir avec ce Potter.

− Merci, Severus, merci, elle l'embrassa discrètement sur la joue et rougi, jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller à de tels gestes. Veuillez m'excuser, Severus, ma conduite est impardonnable. Merci

Rogue se rendit à la cuisine et debout devant Harry qui n'avait pas entamé son déjeuner, au même titre que les deux autres enfants, car ils attendaient l'arrivée des deux parents, il dit :

− Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Potter, les Dursley sont des êtres abjectes qui vous ont mis des sornettes dans la têtes, par surprenant d'ailleurs que vous ne réussissez guère dans vos cous de potions, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de choisir les bonnes choses des mauvaises.

Sa femme le fixa

− Mais, bon, je n'accepterai pas qui vous continuez à penser ainsi, la prochaine fois que vous vous choisirez quelque chose, j'exige que vous le fassiez comme si l'aliment m'était destiné. Et à moins que vous souhaitiez m'empoisonner, veuillez choisir adéquatement, et prenez garde, Potter je surveilleraice que vous faîtes et le prendrai mal si vous recommenciez à choisir des aliments de cette piètre qualité pour vous-même. C'est compris?

− Oui professeur Rogue, très bien.

− Harry, dit Océanne, je peux vous tutoyer.

− Bien sûr mademoiselle Océanne répondit Harry.

Rogue suivait la conversation sans que les enfants ne s'en rendent compte, prêt à intervenir.

− Tu vas à l'école?

− Oui je vais à Poudlard, dit-il en regardant vers son enseignant qui semblait trouver la situation intéressante.

− Et vous, mademoiselle Océanne, vous fréquentez l'école?

− Oui, je vais moi-même à Poudlard.

− Ha, fit Harry intrigué… Je ne vous avais jamais rencontrée.

− En fait, je passe le plus claire de mes heures libres à travailler dans les appartements de mon père, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

− Oh, je comprends, répondit Harry. Donc, vous êtes en même année que moi! Quel est votre cours favori? Harry regretta aussitôt sa question car elle aurait pu mettre Océanne dans une situation complexe, mais la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir la langue dans sa poche répondit facilement.

− C'est le cours de métamorphose et toi?

− Je préfère le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et quel est le cours que vous aimiez le moins?

− Potions! Dit-elle fièrement.

Harry s'étouffa ave son morceau de pomme. Il jeta un regard effrayé vers Rogue, mais celui-ci avait un rictus amusé dans le visage.

− Étrange comme les hasards surviennent, car c'est justement le cours que Potter déteste le plus, n'est-ce pas Potter?

− Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, il est vrai que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement le cours de Potions, mais il en est de même pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie, professeur.

− Puisque vous deux, Rogue s'adressait à Harry et Océanne, éprouviez des difficultés dans la même matière, nous ferons un cours de révision qui durera toute la journée.

− Mais père, il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui, j'avais pensé amener Harry jouer dans le jardin.

− SILENCE jeune fille, vous ne remettrez point en question mes décisions. Je vous ai avertit hier au soir à ce sujet, il me semble. On dirait que vous cherchez à être puni, jeune fille. Il y aura cours ce matin, que cela vous plaise ou nonet de toute manière, Potter est privé d'aller à l'extérieur pour 2 semaines. J'ai pu constater que vos notes sont absolument indignes et honteuses, alors nous remédierons à la situation. Potter a bien 3 ans à rattraper puisqu'il prend mes cours pour des temps de placotage et de commérage.

Harry savait que c'était faux, mais il lui valait mieux ne pas répondre.

− Professeur est-ce que je peux quitter la table et aller me préparer. J'ai terminé ma pomme.

− Potter ce n'est pas un déjeuner c'est seulement un fruit. Il vous faudra manger plus.

− Mon enfant, fit Amélia, voulez-vous une rôtie, des crêpes, des céréales, un croissant, un muffin, choisissez.

Harry n'avait réellement plus faim et se souvenant de la soirée de la veille, il n'avait point envie de la répéter.

− Est-ce qu'un verre de lait suffirait, professeur?

− Un verre de lait avec des céréales, Potter, c'est mon dernier mot.

Cela ne prit guère plusd'une minute qu'Amélia arrivait avec un énorme bol de céréale. Harry cru qu'il allait perdre conscience, mais décida que plus vite il terminerait, plus vite il quitterait cette situation embarrassante. Sous l'œil consciencieux de Rogue, il attaqua son bol de céréales et arrivé au 2/3 il s'avoua incapable de continuer. À ce moment Océanne et Antoine purent se lever et quitter la table, ce qui fit qu'il ne restait plus que Rogue et Harry.

− Professeur, gémit Harry, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête là, il est préférable que je mange qu'une partie des céréales que de toutes les mangeret en être malade par la suite.

− Potter, rugit Rogue, mais se rappelant l'épisode de la veille, il changea d'idée. D'accord Potter, mais il viendra un temps et ce jour n'est pas bien loin, où vous devrez agir comme Océanne et Antoine en finissant vos assiettes. Il n'y aura plus de passe droit pour vous.

− D'accord, Professeur Rogue.

− Bon maintenant sortez de table et je veux vous voir dans 20 minutes dans la salle de travail des enfants pour votre cours de rattrapage.

− Professeur?

− Quoi?

− Est-ce que vous donnez des cours à vos enfants à tous les jours d'été?

Rogue voyait bien où Harry voulait en venir etl'idée de le narguer lui plaisait bien, en plus il comprendrait peut-être qu'il avait avantage à le respecter.

− En effet, Potter, il m'arrive de donner des cours à mes enfants pendant l'été, cela dépend de leur notes scolaires, mais vous serez d'accord qu'avec vos piètres résultats vous auriez besoin de bien plus qu'un été de cours de rattrapage. En fait je donne des cours quand je juge qu'il le faut. Ceci répond à votre question Potter?

-Oui monsieur, merci.


	8. Chapitre 8: Cours particulier

Installé dans la grande salle au côté d'Océanne, Harry trouvait misérable son destin. Rogue tentait pour la troisième fois depuis la dernière heure de leur faire saisir les différences subtiles entre certaines potions. Le succès se faisait attendre jusqu'à tel point que Rogue déclara :

- Vous êtes vraiment des cas perdus, Mademoiselle Rogue vous me décevez, tandis que vous Potter, je commence à être sincèrement habitué à vos défaites. Tous les deux vous me ferez un compte rendu du cours de ce matin. J'exige 3 rouleaux de parchemins. Par la suite, Potter vous commencerez vos devoirs d'été et en silence.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent bien que complètement désappointés devant la belle journée qu'il perdait et devant la montagne de travail qu'ils avaient à effectuer. Aucun des deux jeunes ne songèrent à faire part de leurs sentiments fort bien connus, sachant qu'ils écoperaient d'une accumulation dramatique du nombre de travaux à rendre. Harry venait de remplir le deuxième rouleau de parchemin lorsque une douleur le saisie à l'estomac.

- Professeur Rogue?

- Quoi Potter?

- Puis-je aller à la salle de toilettes, je crois ne plus pouvoir endurer mon mal d'estomac plus longtemps.

- Je viens avec vous dans ce cas. Mlle Rogue veuillez prendre note que mon absence ne signifie pas qu'il s'agit d'une pause. Est-ce clair?

- Oui père, fit la jeune fille, en répondant davantage par un automatisme que par réel intérêt..

Sans attendre la réponse d'Océanne, Harry se mit à courir, rejoignant rapidement la salle de toilette et survint la même chose qu'au souper de la veille. Après qu'il eu terminé, il se laissa choir sur le sol, une serviette trempe sur la bouche. Il ramena ses genoux près de son torse et se mit à pleurer, la tête sur les genoux, cachant le plus possible ce regrettable spectacle. Rogue était estomaqué, jamais il n'avait vu un de ces enfants affronter seul les haut de cœur, à chaque fois ils imploraient la présence d'un adulte, pourtant Potter agissait seul, ne demandait rien et ne disait rien. Il souffrait sa vie en silence.

- Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton neutre, que mangiez-vous chez votre oncle?

- Un morceau de pain par 2 jours et de l'eau, répondit Harry d'une voix absente et détachée. Monsieur, poursuivra-t-il est-ce que je pourrais énoncer une suggestion?

- Allez-y, Potter.

- Lorsque je revenais à Poudlard après les vacances d'été, j'aurais été aussi malade que maintenant si j'avais mangé autant, alors je recommençais à manger lentement. Cela me prenait certes un mois, mais j'y parvenais ainsi. Je crois que de cette manière je ne serais pas malade. De plus je ne fus jamais celui qui mangeait le plus. Accepteriez-vous ma méthode? Harry gardait la tête basse trop apeurée à rencontrer le regard de Rogue. Il était vidé de toute énergie et mentionner ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait pris ses dernières énergies.

- D'accord, Potter, mais je vous donne deux semaines pour y parvenir. Pourquoi avez-vous pleuré, Potter?

Harry hésitait, il n'Avait pas réellement envie de lui dire, mais Rogue s'impatientait.

- J'avais peur, professeur, espérant que cette réponse lui serait suffisante.

- Peur de quoi?

- Peur… Peur… de… vous…

- Mais pourquoi donc, je ne vais quand même pas punir un acte involontaire relevant d'un malaise physique, Potter.

- J'ignorais, généralement je n'ai pas besoin de faire grand chose pour mériter les corrections.

- Ne tentez pas votre chance, Potter, surveillez vos paroles.

- Je m'excuse professeur.

- Bon, retournez à votre chambre vous reposer et rejoignez nous pour le dîner.

- Oh non, je vous en pries. Harry était à genoux devant Rogue tirant la manche de son enseignant. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver enfermé comme chez les Dursley. Je sais que cette chambre est 1000 fois mieux que mon placard, mais j'en ai assez de jouer les prisonniers. Ne me punissez pas ainsi, je vous en supplies professeur Rogue. Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me puniriez pas, vous avez menti. Non, Harry sanglotait, il était terrifié, non je vous en prie.

- D'accord Potter, revenez au cours alors. Dit-il contre l'attente de toute réponse.

Harry se leva promptement et dit.

- Oh merci professeur.

Ils retournèrent tous deux à la salle et Rogue perdit cette tranquillité passagère en voyant sa fille rêvasser.

- Mais que faites-vous, hurla-t-il? En giflant la joue de son aînée avec le revers de sa main.

- Désolé, père, j'étais dans la lune.

- Privée de sortie pour deux semaines, jeune fille et je vous retire tous vos points, maintenant étudiez!

- Potter assoyez-vous!

Harry se demandait en quoi consistait les points, mais il n'était pas assez imbécile pour poser la question. Harry rejoignit donc sa table de travail, l'esprit embrumé, pour rédiger son troisième rouleau de parchemin. Arrivé à terme, il entreprit de faire un de ses devoirs d'été. Il choisit celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal, car il savait que sa passion pour ce cours lui rendrait la tâche plus facile. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, il avait effectué qu'une faible partie du devoir, mais au moins il se dit que c'était mieux que rien.

- Bon, le cours est terminé, rangez vos choses et rendez-moi vos trois rouleaux de parchemin, annonça le Professeur Rogue.

Les deus enfants se levèrent pour remettre leur travail quand soudain Harry laissa un long cri perçant échapper de sa bouche.

- Potter, qu'avez-vous?

- Ma cicatrice, monsieur, dit l'enfant en se prenant le front à deux mains. J'ai mal…

- Buvez ceci, cela devrait aller mieux par la suite. Rendez vous à la cuisine par la suite. Océanne vous l'aiderez, je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

Sur ce, Rogue les laissa, en leur criant de ne pas traîner et d'éviter les bêtises. Pendant que Harry tentait de se relever, Océanne lui dit :

- Tu sais, ne t'en fais pas pour mon père, il est sévère, mais ce n'est pas seulement que depuis que tu es là, il a toujours été comme cela. Prends sur toi quand il te parle et tu éviteras bien des ennuis.

- Merci, mademoiselle Rogue, dit Harry, je vais faire ainsi. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer en quoi consistent les points?

- Tu sais, Harry, je trouve ridicule la manière dont tu es obliger de t'adresser à moi, ça c'est l'invention de mon père, mais en privée, adresses-toi à moi comme je le fais avec toi.

Harry semblait réfléchir sérieusement.

- Vous savez Mademoiselle, je crois sincèrement que je ferais mieux d'éviter tout affrontement, je ne crois pas que votre père puisse tolérer s'il me surprenait, je vais éviter de me causer des ennuis, je le ferai de bon cœur lorsque ce dernier m'aura permis de le faire, mais ne le suppliez pas de me donner la permission car il me détesterait encore davantage.

- Peut-être as-tu raison… dit-elle tout en réfléchissant. Les points dont mon père parlait ce sont un système de récompense-punition qu'il a lui-même instauré. Tu vois ce tableau à chaque dimanche soir il y a 100 points qui apparaient pour chacun de nous et…

- Oh le tient est là, mais c'est génial, mon père a ajouté ton nom au système de points! Bon, je disais donc que ces point équivalent à 100 noises. Si tu as conservé tous tes points tu recevras 100 noises à la fin de la semaine. Mais il et très rare que je réussisse à me rendre jusqu'au dimanche suivant avec toutes mes noises, comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis pas très disciplinée.

- Mais dites moi vous ne semblez pas craindre votre père

- Oh oui, je le crains plus que tu ne pourras jamais y croire, mais je fais un effort surhumain pour ne jamais le montrer, je suis trop orgueilleuse pour cela, en plus je n'aime pas lui donner l'occasion de sentir qu'il me domine, il serait peut-être trop heureux de cela et je n'aime pas faire cela.

- Oh, non ça fait 20 minutes que nous parlons votre père doit commencer à voir rouge, je suis persuadé que nous allons être encore puni

- Laisses moi faire, je vais nous réchapper.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine, en silence, Océanne supportait Harry, ce dernier faisant semblant que chaque pas lui demandait un effort surhumain

− Mais où étiez-vous? Je vous avais dis de ne pas traîner.

- Je suis désolé, père Harry ne se sentait pas bien.

- Ne mentez pas jeune fille, j'ai donné une potion à Harry qui enlève les douleurs instantanément.

- Sa tête allait bien mieux, père, mais ses jambes avaient du mal à le supporter, je l'ai fait marcher dans la salle tranquillement en se tenant après moi pour l'aider à se renforcer, je croyais que cela l'aiderais à pouvoir marcher seul, en fait cela a aidé, mais ce fut plus long que je l'aurais imaginé. Je crois que les nombreuses où il fut malade depuis hier l'ont affaiblis. Je m'excuse, si vous avez à être fâché contre quelqu'un, alors je devrais être la cible de votre colère, Harry n'a rien à voir, il était même trop faible pour argumenter avec moi. Veuillez me pardonner. En disant cela, elle baissa la tête, l'inclina vaguement sur le côté lui fit ses yeux les plus repentant, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait y résister. C'était son arme secrète, en cas d'ultime recours et cela fonctionnait à tout coup.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle, mais la prochaine fois tentez de rejoindre quelqu'un pour venir me prévenir.

- D'accord père. Océanne leva la tête et regarda Harry en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Harry était étonné de voir que Rogue se laissait ainsi manipulé, mais avant de penser à cela il fit bien attention de fermer son cerveau à Rogue, ce qui lui demanda un effort extrême.


	9. Chapitre 9: Antoine et Harry

Le dîner fut servi et Harry entama son assiette en touchant un peu à tout, mais ce qu'il mangea ne dépassa guère le quart de son assiette. Rogue le laissa sortir de table en même temps que les autres.

- Professeur Rogue, risqua Harry, pourrais-je aider madame Rogue à faire la vaisselle?

Rogue songea longuement, mais il ne trouvait pas d'argument pour l'en empêcher, il ne pu faire autrement qu'accepter. Après la vaisselle,Harry retourna à sa chambre et se prépara pour la nuit. Rogue arriva dans sa chambre.

- Êtes-vous mieux, Potter?

- Oui merci, professeur Rogue.

- Veuillez ne plus encourager ma fille à me mentir, ou bien essayez de la dissuader.

- Mais professeur..

- Je sais que vous avez tenté de fermer votre esprit à la legementie, mais vous n'êtes pas assez en forme pour y parvenir, Potter.

- Oh monsieur, elle ne doit pas être punie, j'en serais chagriné, elle a seulement voulu m'aider, on parlait seulement et le temps à passé tellement vite, je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer en quoi consistaient les points. Punissez-moi si vous voulez, mais elle a seulement voulu me renseigner.

Son regard luisait, des larmes voulaient sortir, la peur transpirait dans son visage et l'honnêteté s'affichait dans son regard.

- Je ne pensais pas punir ma fille, pas plus que je ne croyais devoir vous punir, mais tentez de la résonner quand vous le pourrez, elle a un penchant pour le non respect des lois, un peu comme vous d'ailleurs.

- Je le ferai professeur, dit Harry faiblement. Professeur, j'aimerais ne pas être fêté, Ron et Hermione seraient mal à leur aise de venir ici, et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été fêté, cela ne me dérangerait pas

- Vous serez fêté Potter, j'avais promis à Dumbledore de vous traiter comme mes enfants et je tiendrai ma promesse. Quant à M. Weasley et Mlle Granger, je tenterai de les tolérer cette journée-là et je tenterai en outre de ne pas être trop désagréable.

- M. Rogue, dit Harry, pourquoi avez-vous mis mon nom dans le système de points.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous Potter?

- De toute manière, de l'expérience que je peux retirer de Poudlard, ces points ne serviront pas à grand choses, je doute fort réussir à en conserver ne serait-ce que quelques-uns.

- Avez-vous l'intention d'être à ce point turbulent que vous me forceriez à vous retirez des points, Potter?

- Bien sûr que non, professeur Rogue, mais à la vitesse où les points volent à l'école, je ne voyais pas l'utilité. Je perds toujours des points pour des raisons injustifiées…

- POTTER, hurla-t-il, de quel droit osez-vous remettre en question ma discipline. Vous aurez ces points, et c'est sans retour.

- Bien monsieur Rogue. Est-ce que vous me donnez la permission d'écrire à Herm, s'il vous plait. Après quoi j'irai me coucher.

- D'accord, Potter. Se souvenant soudainement de la raison de sa visite dans la chambre de Harry il ajouta. : J'étais venu vous dire que votre travail de cet après-midi est bien. Je n'ai rien à rajouter, je vois que vous avez enfin compris les différences élémentaires que je vous ai enseignées lors de votre première année d'étude.

- Merci professeur Rogue.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry sentait un vide se creuser au fond de lui, il s'ennuyait terriblement et par une belle journée, Rogue le retrouva assis dans le salon en train de lire un livre traitant des potions, mais le livre était à l'envers et l'enfant semblaitfort tropintéressé par son contenu.

- Que lisez-vous Potter?

Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu venir. Il regarda son livre qui était à l'envers et grinça des dents, qu'il était bête, maintenant il devrait lui montrer ce qu'il regardait vraiment. Harry tendit à Rogue l'album photos de ses parents que Hagrid lui avait offert.

Le visage de Rogue fut traversé par un éclair de haine à la vue de James Potter.

- S'il vous plait professeur Rogue, ne me confisquez pas cet album de photos, c'est mon seul souvenir, je vous en pries, laissa échapper Harry, des sanglots pleins la voix. Il avait peur.

- Hum et pourquoi dissimuler cet album derrière un livre, Potter?

- J'avais peur que vous me le confisquiez lorsque vous verriez les personnages qu'il contenait.

- Potter! J'ai beau détestezvotre père et faire tous les efforts du monde pour demeurer correct avec vous, mais je ne suis pas à ce point cruel. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous le confisquer, cet album vous appartient et je n'aurais aucune raison de le prendre, mis à part celle que vous venez de me fournir en le camouflant derrière un si précieux livre de potions.

Harry rougit, mais Rogue poursuivait.

- Tendez les mains, Potter.

- Je n'ai rien écrit de mal, se lamenta Harry, soudain craintif d'avoir laissé quelque chose transcender à travers ses écrits.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de le juger, Potter! Alors vos mains!

Harry obéit à son maître de potions.

- D'accord c'est bon, vous agissez bien Potter. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dehors avec Océanne etAntoine, Potter? Vous avez l'autorisation de sortir depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et vous ne l'avez pas fait,

- Je n'ai pas envie professeur.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Je m'ennuie, dit-il en commençant à pleurer. Je trouve injuste que tous les enfants que je connaisse puissent avoir le droit d'avoir une famille qui les aime. Oh je ne remets pas en question votre générosité, professeur Rogue, loin de là, seulement je sais très bien que je suis de trop et que je serai toujours de trop, je suis l'enfant qui a survécu, soit, je suis l'enfant le plus populaire du monde des sorciers, soit, mais je suis l'enfant qui s'en balance de cette célébrité, je voudrais que personne ne me reconnaisse, je voudrais n'être rien, ni personne, je voudrais avoir mon père et ma mère, je voudrais simplement être aimé.

- Bon, voilà un jeune homme qui en a gros sur le cœur. Potter venez-là, allez voyons, rajouta-t-il en voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas, croyant que le corps de l'enfant était parcouru d'un tremblement de peur, je ne vous ferai rien qui puisse vous blesser.

Il le prit dans ses bras, ses bras si forts et puissant et là Harry se laissa aller à pleurer, il y demeura longtemps, préférant ne pas lever les yeux pour ne pas réaliser qui le tenait, il en aurait étémort de honte.

- Potter, que diriez-vous de m'appeler comme le font mes enfants et de parler à mes enfants comme ils le font avec vous. Vous n'auriez qu'à dire comme eux, père pour moi et mère pour ma femme, vous n'aurez plus à les vouvoyer et ainsi vous pourrez peut-être vous sentir plus invité dans cette famille?

- D'accord, professeur Rogue, je m'adresserez à vos enfants comme ils le font avec moi, mais donnez-moi un peu de temps pour vous et votre femme, maintenant, j'en serais incapable.

- Bien. Allons Potter, cessez de ramener le passé d'une manière aussi cruelle. Vous vous faîtes mal ainsi, vous vous punissez sévèrement, même que je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi sévère avec vous que vous ne l'êtes vous-même, et je sais que c'est peu dire. Que diriez-vous d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine, disons mardi?

- Est-ce que je pourrais envoyer un hibou à Ron et Herm pour leur dire de venir me rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre une bièraubeurre avec vous, votre femme et … (il hésita à dire ce qu'il pensait, mais il fonça) avec mon frère et ma sœur?

- …

- De telle sorte Ron et Herm puissent apprendre à vous connaître avant mon anniversaire?

- Qui est Herm?

- Oh, je suis désolé, professeur Rogue, c'est le surnom de Hermione.

- Parfait Potter, mais dites à Miss Granger de rester polie! Et en passant Potter félicitation pour avoir dit mon frère et ma sœur, vous faîtes des efforts formidables, difficiles j'en conviens, mais admirables.

- …

- Et oui Potter, votre cruel maître de Potions vous fait un compliment, essayez tout de même de bien dormir cette nuit.

- Merci beaucoup professeur Rogue, merci beaucoup.

Il se rendit à sa chambre pour écrire à Hermione et Ron après quoi il s'en alla vers la salle de cours pour y faire un devoir, en s'y rendant il passa devant la chambre de Antoine et vit que ce dernier semblait préoccuper par quelque chose.

- Bonjour Antoine, c'est ton père qui m'a donné l'autorisation det'appeler comme cela, dit-il avant que ce dernier lui pose une question. Tu as l'air d'éprouver des difficultés, est-ce que je pourrais t'aider dit Harry en restant toute fois sur le pas de la porte se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas y entrer.

- Oui je ne suis pas capable de faire le sort de désarmement, pourrais-tu venir m'aider Harry, rentre viens si tu m'aides je suppose que mon père ne se fâchera pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- D'accord, dit Harry, alors je vais t'aider.

Rogue arriva sur l'entre fait, invisible grâce à un enchantement, mais ne dit rien voulant voir ce que les deux garçons manigançaient. Il connaissait son fils et le petit regard qu'il avait lancé à Harry signifiait qu'il allait faire quelque chose et souvent c'était des bêtises.

Harry l'aida en effet à pratiquer le sortilège de désarmement, il se plaça derrière l'enfant qui était presque aussi grand que lui et lui montra le mouvement demain qu'il devait effectuer pour réussir le sort. Il lui montra aussi comment prononcer la formule et comment tenir sa baguette.

- Ok, dit Harry, maintenant je me mets ici avec ma baguette, je ne ferai rien avec, tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de réciter la formule et de faire les mouvements que je t'ai montrés. Est-ce que tu es prêt?

- Oui dit l'enfant. Expellriamus

La baguette de Harry ne broncha pas, mais les deux enfants se retrouvèrent propulsés au sol. Harry éclata de rire, suivit de Antoine qui craignait que ce dernier allait l'engueuller.

- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi Harry, dit simplement le garçon?

- Fâché? Pourquoi le serais-je, tu te pratiques, tu as le droit de te tromper, tu sais! Et en plus j'ai trouvé cela drôle que nous tombions tous les deux, écoutes c'est difficile de faire ce sort, alors laisses-toi des chances, on recommence?

- Oui! Expellriamus

- Cette fois-ci personne ne tomba, mais la baguette de Harry se mit à danser dans la paume de sa main. Les deux enfants éclatèrent encore d'un rire sincère.

Rogue regardait la scène, amusé, mais aussi un peu en colère que Potter soit dans la chambre de son fils. Il trouvait que Harry avait un talent pour enseigner les sortilèges, il était doté d'une grande patience!

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Antoine lançait le sort lorsqu'au bout de 15 minutes il réussit à désarmer efficacement Harry.

- Woow cria ce dernier! Tu as réussi! Tu es vraiment formidable, je suis certain que si tes parents te voyaient ils seraient vraiment fiers de toi.

L'enfant rougit et proposa à Harry de lui enseigner d'autres sorts avec lesquels il avait de la difficulté.


	10. Chapitre 10: Une très longue nuit

Rogue décida de prendre cet instant pour se retirer du cadre de porte, lancer le contre sort du sortilège d'invisibilité etfit comme s'il venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

- POTTER, que faites-vous dans la chambre d'Antoine, je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas le faire, vous viendrez dans la salle d'étude travailler pour le restant de l'après-midi.

- Père, murmura l'enfant, beaucoup moins aventurier que son aînée, c'est de ma faute s'il est entré, je voulais qu'il me montre à faire des sorts de désarmement.

- Peu importe les raisons. Potter est plus âgé que vous ne l'êtes et aurait dû savoir qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas entrer. Potter suivez-moi donc.

En quitta la chambre de Antoine, Harry fit un sourire rassurant à ce dernier et murmura félicitation. Arrivé dans la salle d'étude Rogue ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était encore très en colère, il avait cru que seulement faire sortir Harry de la chambre et de le faire travailler le soulagerait, mais la colère s'était multipliée. Rogue lança un sortilège et la porte se verrouilla subitement.

- Professeur, veuillez me pardonner, je voulais simplement aider…

- Taisez-vous Potter et mettez-vous immédiatement au travail, tous vos poins vous sont, dès lors, retirés.

Harry eut un petit rictus en pensant à la prédiction qu'il avait faite à propos des points. Rogue le remarqua, comprit l'attitude du jeune homme et se mit davantage en colère.

- Ôtez votre chandail, Potter, immédiatement!

Harry obéit, sachant qu'il allait revivre l'enfer des Dursley et c'est ce qui se produisit.

- À genoux, Potter et ne bougez pas, si par malheur vous bougez, vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point vous allez le regretter.

Rogue se mit à fouetter l'enfant sans même se retenir, Harry s'arma d'un courage indescriptible et n'osa même pas osciller lorsque le fouet pénétrait dans sa chaire si tendre, malgré la douleur, la honte et la colère, il était impassible, il pleurait doucement, sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son chagrin. Rogue l'avait déjà vu pleurer, alors il s'en foutait. Soudain, il ne pu endurer davantage et il tomba sur le sol, face contre terre, sans résistance. Rogue hurlait à présent.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger, Potter.

Mais l'enfant semblait dépourvu de réaction, il commençait à avoir peur. Il lui fit avaler une potion pour le ramener à lui, assit l'enfant sur une chaise de bois dure et inconfortable et lui ordonna du bout de sa baguette magique de le regarder.

- Potter, je vais vous donner une potion qui fera en sorte que toutes les plaies extérieures s'effaceront, mais la douleur des plaies internes restera la même afin que vous vous rappeliez comment agir à l'avenir.

Harry bu et les plaies se refermèrent, laissant comme Rogue l'avait prédit les douleurs internes. Le traitement fut pénible et Harry souffrit horriblement presque autant que lorsque sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

- Potter, dans votre chambre maintenant et restez-y, vous ne descendrez que demain matin, vous êtes bien entendu privé de souper.Vous devrez me rédiger 5 rouleaux de parchemins sur vos mauvaises actions et comment vous avez été assez imbécile pour vous moquer de moi, après quoi vous ferez l'un de vos devoirs d'été. Partez maintenant Potter.

Harry se sentait tellement humilié, horrifié et complètement démoli. Tout cela pour avoir aidé quelqu'un, décidemment la vie était contre lui.

Pendant le souper, l'absence de Harry fit régner un silence inquiétant et ce n'est certainement pas Rogue qui essayerait d'entretenir une conversation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de table, un hibou arriva tenant dans ses griffes le bulletin des enfants. Ces derniers furent horrifiés que leurs bulletins arrivent par une journée où leur père était d'une humeur aussi massacrante. Rogue regardait els relevés de notes avec attention, son visage n'exprimait rien de ce qu'il ressentait. Les enfants vinrent pour se retirer de tables, car leur père leur en avait donné la permission avant l'arrivée des hiboux.

- Restez assis, hurla-t-il!

Il lut encore les relevés de notes, un de ses sourcils s'arquait de plus en plus lorsqu'il passa aux bulletins de Harry et de Océanne.

Il regarda d'un œil méchant.

- Mlle Rogue dans la salle d'étude et Amélia vas chercher Potter! Quand à vousjeune homme, vous pouvezvous retirer et aller m'expliquer sur 2 rouleaux de parchemins pourquoi vos résultats en histoires de la magie sont si lamentables comparés avec vos notes habituelles.

L'enfant se leva et rejoignit sa chambre sans parler, bien trop heureux d'échapper à ce que les deux autres allaient endurer.

Rogue avait puni son garçon, mais il savait que c'était injustifié, l'enfant avait eu un B alors que dans toutes ses autres matières il n'avait que des A. Mais les bulletins d'Océanne et de Potter l'avaient mis dans un état d'ultime colère et sa colère passait sur tout le monde.

Harry et Océanne arrivèrent dans la salle d'étude bien avant Rogue. Océanne y semblait habituée et ne tremblait guère contrairement à Harry.

- Du calme, dit-elle, c'est la même histoire à chaque année pour moi et tu vois, je suis encore en vie. Il va seulement nous engueuler et nous dire de rester debout toute la nuit en nous enchaînant à des chaînes suspendues au plafond et crois-moi que c'est très doux comme punition. Elle regarda les bras de Harry et rajouta. À ce que je vois tu as été frappé, toi!

- Comment le sais-tu, j'ai pourtant pris de la potion?

- Je sais, je connais cette potion, mais regarde tes ongles, leurs racines semblent légèrement verdâtres, c'est l'effet secondaire de la potion, je l'ai prise assez souvent pour remarquer cela.

- Toi aussi il te.. je ne croyais pas, je pensais que c'était seulement moi!

- Et non! Le seul qui ne subit pas cela c'est mon petit parfait de frère, il est bon dans tout et il ne fait jamais rien! Il est parfait, mais je ne lui en veux pas, c'est comme cela. Il y a des bons et des tannants dans la vie et on dirait que nous sommes dans la catégorie de ceux qui se feront réprimander le plus souvent. Alors dis-toi que tu n'es pas seul.

À ce moment Rogue arriva.

- SILENCE, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez et comment vous osez le faire. À votre place j'aurais vraiment honte et surtout vous Mlle Rogue, franchement c'est une honte, j'enseigne à cette école après tout. Il leur montra leur relevé respectif.

Mlle Océane Amélia Rogue

École de sorcellerie Poudlard

Vol de balais : C

Histoire de la magie : D

Métamorphose : C

Potions : B-

Sortilèges : C-

Défense contre les forces du mal : D

M. Harry James Potter

École de sorcellerie Poudlard

Vol de balais : A

Histoire de la magie : D-

Métamorphose : B

Potions : D-

Sortilèges : D

Défense contre les forces du mal : B

D'un coup de baguette assuré, il fit descendre des chaînes du plafond et les deux enfants y restèrent accrochés. Océanne lança un regard rassuré à Harry. Rogue s'assit dans son fauteuil et décida de leur lancer un sort qui ferait en sorte que dès qu'ils tenteraient de s'endormir ils seraient sévèrement fouettés. Il s'en alla se coucher en disant d'être fatigué. Il accrocha aussi les bulletins faces à leur propriétaire respectif et leur dit que ceci servirait à réflexion. Puis il quitta la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape. Il rejoignit sa femme qui était assise comme à tous les soirs sur le bord du lit. Il lui ordonna de se coucher et d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cela en tête pour ce soir, elle tenta de protester, mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps, il la retrouva sur le lit, lui lia les poignets, lui écarta les jambes et se mit à la pénétrer sauvagement. Elle lança des cris de douleurs qui demeurèrent non entendus puisque leur chambre était insonorisée. Elle suppliait, pleurait, se tordait les poignets sous les menottes trop serrées, elle avait tellement mal. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détester cet homme, le père de ses enfants, l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne comprenait simplement pas la raison de ses agissements. Il accentuait ses mouvements, consumait son besoin de jouissance et laissait libre cour à la violence qui s'était emparée de lui. Les doigts enfoncés dans la chaire de sa femme, il jouissait. Il avait envie d'autre chose, il prit la tête de sa femme et l'enjoint de le satisfaire oralement, elle effectua la tâche ingrate, quelque peu dégoûtée par les sécrétions qui étaient demeurées sur le sexe de son mari, mais elle ne dit mot, trop apeurée de le mettre davantage en colère. Elle tenta de lui faire plaisir pour faire passer sa colère et faire en sorte qu'il se montre de meilleure humeur avec les enfants le lendemain matin. Elle se cramponnait à cette pensée alors que son mari éjaculait en elle, malgré son dédain de cette semence salée, elle avala péniblement. Au bout de quelque temps, il se retira et brusquement la tourna sur le ventre, il savait que sa femme détestait cela, mais il en avait envie. Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort et il jouissait de plus en plus fort. Il faisait, par la grosseur de sa verge, éclater quelques vaisseaux du si petit orifice, il termina quelque temps après sa quête de plaisir, se leva, alla se laver puis se coucha pour s'endormir rapidement. Sa femme, qu'il avait prit soin de détacher, n'osait pas bouger pour aller se laver, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, alors elle se coucha à ses côtés et ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là en pensant à sa fille et au jeune Harry, qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas mangé ce soir-là, sévicement qu'elle désapprouvait totalement, surtout dans le cas d'un enfant si faible et si mal en point.

Pendant la nuit, les enfants s'étaient mis à se connaître. Harry s'avait qu'Océanne était de Serpentard, pas surprenant, en fait elle détestait approximativement les mêmes choses que Harry. Il savait que son père était aussi sévère avec ses enfants que ses élèves, en fait son père était sévère avec tout le monde et elle était heureuse d'avoir terminée à Serpentard car elle aurait vraiment vécue un enfer. Les heures passèrent et Harry commençait à être complètement frigorifié. Malgré la chaleur extérieure, il faisait un froid mortel dans la grande salle. Les extrémités de ses doigts et de ses pieds étaient bleues. Il sentait son nez glacé, Océanne s'en aperçut très rapidement.

- Mon père viendra dans une heure environ, allez, courage Harry, cela ne sera pas très long.

- D'accord, dit Harry, je crois que nous devrions continuer à parler cela me changerait certainement les idées.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler? Je peux te poser des questions?

- Bien sûr, dit-il sans attendre.

- Te souviens-tu de tes parents?

- En fait, non. Les seuls souvenirs qu'ils me restent sont des photos que Hagrid m'a remises l'autre jour. Mis à part cela, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que l'éclair verte qui a sorti de la baguette de Voldemort lorsqu'il a voulu me tuer.

- Oh, je suis désolée, Harry, voyant la tristesse dans le regard de ce dernier. Harry changeons de sujet!

- D'accord dit Harry, connais-tu les Weasley?

- Seulement pas les propos de mon père, pourquoi?

- Oh si tu ne les connaîs que par ce que ton père a dit tu ne dois pas les trouver particulièrement sympathique, mais moi je les trouve vraiment marrant. Lorsque nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse, je te les présenterai. Ils inventent toutes sortes de farces et attrapes!

Harry se mit à lui raconter avec une parfaite fidélité les exploits des jumeaux. Tous deux se tordirent de rire lorsque Harry mentionnait certains des tours les plus amusants qu'il avait pu voir.

- À ce que je vois, votre punition n'a pas semblé être si pénible! Dit Rogue qui venait d'arriver dans la salle à l'improviste.

- Oh non père, ce fut horrible! Harry est tout bleu, c'est juste que je lui ai posé des questions sur ses parents et cela l'a rendu triste, alors on changé de sujet et il m'a parlé de ses amis. Je voudrais d'ailleurs les rencontrer, mais bon là je m'égare. Tout ceci pour vous dire, père, que nous avons très bien compris et j'irai, dès que vous m'aurez enlevé mes liens, travailler sur les cours de la prochaine année.

- Bon fit-til en défaisant les chaînes des enfants, veuillez vous rendre à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque les poignets de Harry furent libérés, ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla et commença à trembler de tout son corps. Il avait tellement froid.

- Monsieur, murmura Harry, puis-je me coucher dans mon lit, j'ai trop froid.

- Certainement pas, jeune homme, votre punition s'annulerait ainsi.Prenez cela et vous n'aurez plus froid.

Rogue avait raison, car une agréable sensation de chaleur envahie chaque partie de son corps.


	11. Chapitre 11: Perdu et retrouvé

Les deux enfants marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'avaler quoi que ce fut, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas semer la bataille. Après sa seconde bouchée, il déposa sa cueillère, implora Rogue du regard et ce dernier lui ordonna de poursuivre. S'en fut trop, car quelques instants après, Harry vomissait son petit déjeuner. Épuisé par leurs nuits sans sommeil, les enfants peinaient à suivre le cours, ils étaient épuisés et semblaient sur le point de s'endormir.

- Bon veuillez faire du travail personnel, je vois bien que vos deux cervelles sont complètement inaptes à suivre mes explications. Sur ce Harry avait levé la main. Oui, Potter?

- J'ai terminé mes travaux d'été, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider dans mon cours de métamorphose, car le professeur McGonagall va m'arracher la tête si je n'arrive à faire cette métamorphose (il pointa du doigt une page de son cahier de métamorphose) pour l'an prochain, elle était au programme de cette année, mais je n'étais pas capable d'y parvenir.

- Très bien, Potter.

Harry se concentra sur ce que Rogue lui disait et fut surpris de constater qu'il comprenait maintenant.

- Oh merci, professeur Rogue, j'ai enfin compris, dit-il les yeux brillant.

- Ce n'est rien Potter, je suis là pour cela. Bien, dit-il à l'attention des deux enfants, venez dîner et ensuite nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse chercher vos effets scolaires. Mlle Ganger et M.Weasley y seront aussi.

Le dîner fut identique au déjeuner et en sortant de la salle de toilettes, Harry dit presque en implorant.

- Je suis totalement désolé, professeur, vraiment désolé.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry fut soulagé d'y voir Hermione. Il lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Mme Weasley le prit elle aussi dans ses bras et l'embrassa à un point tel qu'il étouffait. Les parents Weasley quittèrent Ron, Hermione et les Rogue. Les jumeaux se joindraient à eux sous peu.

- Ma foi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu ressembles à une loque humaine!

- Oh Herm, pas de cela avec moi aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une maman poule!

- Mais regardes-toi, tu..

- Herm, ça va je te dis, j'ai juste de la difficulté à me remettre du temps passé chez les Dursley. Crois-moi mon oncle était vraiment en colère, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère contre moi, même pas la fois où j'ai gonflé ma tante Marge…

- Mais pourquoi était-il si enragé?

- Oh, il a seulement mal réagi en recevant un hibou avant le temps des fêtes. Ce hibou avait un parchemin lui annonçant mon mauvais comportement à l'école. Et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'a mis le plus en colère entre le message ou le hibou.

- Mais quel prof a bien pu faire cela, c'est odieux, tout le monde sait comment sont ces gens-là avec toi.

Harry sentait que la situation s'envenimait.

- Herm, c'est du passé, le prof qui a fait cela a agi en me traitant normalement et je comprends ses raisons. À la limite, j'imagine qu'il a bien agi.

Rogue le regardait et il fut agréablement surpris de la réponse de l'enfant.

- Que diriez-vous de boire une bièraubeurre, les enfants, dit Rogue?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Harry c'est Rogue qui a fait cela, murmura Hermionne pour que lui seul entende?

- Hermione, s'il te plait.

- D'accord Harry...

- Miss-je-sais…Miss Granger, se ravisa Rogue juste à temps, que faites vous de bon de votre été?

Sur ce Hermione sortitles livres qui se trouvaient dans son sac.

- Je fais de la lecture légère et je me prépare pour ma nouvelle année.

- Lecture légère? Bien Miss Granger, alors, dit-il en parcourant les livres. Oh mais ce livre est un document très avancé des cours de potions.

- Je le sais professeur Rogue, mais j'ai pratiquement lu tous les autres livres de la bibliothèque de l'école

- Ha bon, et vous M.Weasley?

- Oh, moi, pas grand chose. Je reviens de l'Égypte avec ma famille, nous sommes allés voir moi frère et pour le reste de l'été je vais travailler sur mes devoirs d'été. S'adressant à Harry, Ron continua. Et toi que fais-tu de tes vacances.

- Oh, dit Harry, j'étudie, j'étudie et…euh…ah oui, j'étudie. Professeur m'aide à récupérer les notions que je n'ai pas comprises. J'ai aussi fait connaissance avec Antoine et Océanne, en disant cela il lui indiqua les enfants avec son doigt.

- Potter, dit Rogue à ce moment, on ne pointe pas du doigt, veuillez apprécier ma clémence cette fois-ci, mais ne recommencez plus.

- Entendu professeur Rogue veuillez m'excuser. Harry dit cela tout naturellement en baissant la tête quelques instants.

Ron et Hermione étaient restés interdits, ils voyaient leur ami demeurer si respectueux et si pieux devant le maître des potions, cela leur faisait drôle.

- Vous serez présents, n'est-ce pas, M.Wealsey et Mlle Granger ce dimanche à l'anniversaire de Potter, demanda subitement le professeur.

- Oui dirent Hermione et Ron simultanément, nous n'y manquerons pas.

- Je vous remercie professeur Rogue dit Harry tout bas et merci à vous deux Herm et Ron.

- Il n'y a rien là Harry, répondit Hermione, tu es notre meilleur ami.

Ils échangèrent encore un peu et Ron et Harry disputèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier. Tout le monde fit un cercle autour des deux jours et ils admirèrent leur jeu. Ron gagna encore, mais Harry était bon joueur. Fred et George arrivèrent à ce moment et lorsqu'ils virent Rogue ils ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un petit cri.

- Oh vous, dit Rogue. Soyez gentils et évitez toutes farces, j'y goûte assez à Poudlard.

- Justement nous avons mis au point une nouvelle face, ce bonbon fera apparaître des lumières sur le visage de celui qui le consomme. Il est vraiment marrant, qui veut en avoir?

- Je veux bien dit Océanne contre toute attente.

- Il en est pas question jeune fille, fit savoir ouvertement Rogue, et cela vaut pour vous aussi, Potter.

- C'est vraiment triste, dirent les jumeaux, on aurait aimé vous voir avec des lumières roses et mauves sur les joues.

- Attentions jeune homme, car j'enlèverais volontier 100 points chacun dès que nous serons de retour à Poudlard, en trouvant bien le moyen d'attribuer cette punition aux moindres de vos comportements.

- Ne vous fâchez pas, dirent subitement en cœur les jumeaux, Sévi chéri.

- Les gars s'indigna Ron, cessez cela, c'est tout le même votre professeur et vous allez encore faire perdre des points au Gryffondor.

Rogue se promit que dès son retour à Poudlard, les jumeaux allaient payer pour leur arrogance, mais pour le moment il se tut. De retour à la maison les enfants vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Harry demanda la permission de sortir pour le restant de l'après-midi. Rogue le laissa faire et lui dit cependant de ne pas rentrer trop tard. En fait, il voulait qu'il soit revenu pour 17 heures. Harry le remercia puis sortir. Il marcha longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Après environ 45 minutes de marche, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas noté le noms des rues qu'il avait rencontrées. Commençant à être fatigué, il s'assit sur le banc d'un parc et s'y assoupi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait noir, en fait il était déjà 21 heures. Rogue allait lui arracher la tête, pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'il aurait de graves ennuis. Il se mit à courir du plus vite qu'il le pu, empruntant des rues au hasard. Il était à bout de force, mais la peur de Rogue lui donna le courage de poursuivre sa couse effrénée. Il trouva finalement son chemin, il était alors 23 heures. Il couru sans relâche dans l'allée jusqu'à se qu'il se butte à un obstacle qui était dressé sur son chemin. Harry tomba à la renverse en pensant qu'il était plutôt bête d'installer un obstacle en plein milieu de l'allée. En levantles yeux, Harry que vit l'obstacle était une personne et que cette personne était…oh malheur…Rogue! Toujours par terre, Harry se releva précipitement, mais douloureusement, ses jambes brûlaient de l'effort fourni. Rogue bouillait de rage. Il agrippa Harry pas le bras et le serra fortement, Harry en émit même une légère plainte.

- Professeur Rogue, haleta Harry, laissez moi vous expliquer…

- Parce que vous croyez avoir une raison suffisante pour calmer l'angoisse que vous avez créé par votre retard de 6 heures. 6 heures à me tourmenter pour vous, à m'inquiéter parce que j'ai promis à Dumbledore de veiller sur vous et que faites-vous en retour…?

- Professeur supplia Harry, je me suis perdu, j'ai marché longtemps pour finalement trouver un parc. À ce moment, j'étais exténué et je me suis assis, mais je me suis endormi. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était 21 heures déjà, j'étais horrifié d'être en retard, mais surtout de ne pas savoir où je devais aller. De plus j'ignorais l'adresse et la rue de votre demeure. J'ai couru tout ce temps jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin… Professeur, je vous en prie, vous me faites mal.

- Et ce n'est rien à ce que j'aurais envie de vous faire Potter, mais bon, j'ignore pourquoi, mais cela passera, vous serez seulement puni en ne pouvant plus aller à l'extérieur de tout l'été. De plus, vous allez me rédiger 10 rouleaux de parchemin, vous savez sans doute quoi mettre dedans.

- Oui, monsieur, je le sais, merci de votre indulgence, je suis vraiment désolé…Harry serra subitement Rogue dans ses bras, fortement et sincèrement, professeur dit-il, j'ai tellement eu peur, je m'excuse.

Rogue était hébété, la franchise et l'intensité des sentiments de l'enfant l'étonnèrent au plus haut point,

- Potter, demain je ferai un entrave à votre punition et j'irai avec vous vous montrez le quartier, il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas fait avant.

- Merci professeur, j'ai vraiment eu peur ce soir.

Le dimanche matin, tout comme à chaque dimanche, Rogue vint sortir Harry de ses rêveries.

- Debout Potter, le déjeuner sera prêt dans 5 minutes.

- Oh professeur, dit ce dernier encore très endormi en se frottant les yeux et en baillant, je sais que je ne peux pas aller l'extérieur à cause de la punition, mais pourrais-je avoir un tout petit moment avec Ron et Hermione à l'extérieur puisqu'ils seront là pour ma fête? Pourriez-vous m'accorder cette petite faveur juste pour cette fois-ci?

- Je sais, jeune homme, que tout ceci vous semble difficile à accepter, mais si je fais un passe droit, le mot punition n'aura plus de sens. Alors, vous resterez confiné à l'intérieur, mais vous pourrez utiliser la salle d'étude pour avoir d'intimité.

- Bien, je comprends professeur Rogue.

- Potter faites un effort pour manger, vous vous laissez aller et vous ne terminez pas encore vos repas, si d'ici 1 semaine vous n'y parvenez pas, je serai contraint à intervenir.

- D'accords, professeur. Professeur, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ma mère et… de mon père aussi.

- … Rogue fut réellement surpris.

- Je sais que cela pourrait être difficile, mais j'aimerais vraiment les connaître autrement que par photo. Tout ce que j'ai pu retirer de mon oncle et de ma tante c'est qu'ils étaient des personnes de mauvais goûts, irresponsables et très stupides, mais je ne crois pas un mot de ceci.

- Je le ferai Potter, pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt. Allez, venez maintenant, le déjeûner doit être prêt, ce matin vous mangerez au moins le ¾ de vos céréales, est-ce clair?

- Très bien,… Harry songea rapidement puis enchaîna, très bien, père.


	12. Chapitre 12: Retour à Poudlard

Rogue fut abasourdi, il ne pensait pas que Harry l'appellerait ainsi un jour. Pour toute réponse il lui fit un vague sourire, qui s'avéra hautement significatif pour Harry. Harry mangea comme Rogue lui avait demandé et après déjeuner aida Amélie à faire la vaisselle, comme il en avait prit l'habitude, c'était pour lui un moment de détente et d'extrême tranquillité pour lui. Après la vaisselle, il s'installa avec quelques uns de ses livres scolaires et entreprit de les lire. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre profitant des doux rayons du soleil, cette fenêtre donnait accès à la cour avant, là où les 2 autres enfants jouaient. Rogue passa près de lui en se disant qu'il aurait une conversation avec l'enfant, mais avant tout il devait écrire quelques lettres importantes. Lorsque Rogue repassa, mais Harry s'était endormi sur sa lecture, il était recroquevillé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Rogue décida de le laisser dormir, pensant qu'il en avait grandement besoin. Harry se réveilla peu de temps avant l'arrivée de ses amis, son anniversaire n'était que dans 3 jours, mais il avait été convenu que ses amis le fêteraient le dimanche. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à l'heure prévue avec une montagne de cadeaux.

- Salut Harry, dit Hermione en constatant l'apparence piteuse de son copain. Joyeux anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Salut Hermione et merci répondit ce dernier.

- Allô Harry, fit Ron, mes frères et ma sœur t'ont envoyé tout plein de cadeaux! Et en passant, bonne fête!

- Potter, dit Rogue, faites visite les lieux à vos amis de Gryffondor et déposez les présents sur la table de la cuisine.

- D'accord père, dit Harry faiblement alors que ses amis restèrent bouche bée.

Rogue fut surpris du courage de l'enfant, un vrai Gryffondor pensa-t-il, il su ce que ce geste lui avait coûté et il fut fier de Harry. Un peu plus tard Ron n'en pu et ajouta :

- Comment l'as-tu appelé?

- Comme il voulait que je le fasse, il a été patient avec moi et m'a laissé du temps pour y arriver et maintenant je le fais, c'est tout. Mais ne vous en faites pas, rajouta Harry en voyant la mine de ses deux amis, il est correct avec moi. Si j'obéis je n'aurai pas d'ennuies. Si je fais attention tout ira bien, je n'ai qu'à ne pas le défier du regard, à baisser la tête et tout se passera bien.

- Mais Harry, protesta Hermione. Tu n'es pas un petit soldat qui doit toujours obéir, tu n'as pas à baisser la tête de honte, tu n'as pas à te soumettre à des ordres débiles sous prétextes que c'est ton « père » qui te l'ordonne.

- Herm, répondit tranquillement Harry, je n'ai plus envie de désobéir, crois-moi, je vous en reparlerai à Poudlard.

De retour à la cuisine Ron demanda à Harry s'il avait envie d'aller dehors. Tout en lançant un regard à Rogue, Harry ajouta.

- Je ne peux pas aller à l'extérieur, je suis en punition pour le restant de l'été, j'ai désobéi l'autre jour, je suis désolé.

- Ah, ce n'est pas grave, Harry, on peut autant s'amuser à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, nous ferons autre chose. Veux-tu ouvrir tes cadeaux?

- Hum, je vais voir. Il regarda vers Rogue et demanda : Père puis-je ouvrir les cadeaux que Ron et Hermione ont apportés, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier, par contre veuillez noter que nous dînerons dans 45 minutes.

- Merci père.

Il reçu un tas de friandises de chez Honeyduck, un jeu d'échec version sorcier, des farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, des livres, des vêtements, de l'encre invisible et tout plein d'autres babioles. Harry était très heureux. Le repas fut servi et Harry s'amusa sincèrement, par contre il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

- Potter veuillez manger un peu plus, mentionna Rogue, cette phrase eut pour effet de faire cesser toutes les conversations. Ron et Hermione se sentirent très mal à l'aise et Harry baissa la tête.

- Père, je ne suis plus capable, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, je vous en prie.

- Pas de discussion jeune homme, je veux que vous mangiez encore cela, dit-il en séparant dans son assiette la portion à terminer.

Harry s'exécuta en silence, mais lorsqu'il eut terminé, il dû encore faire face à l'habituel scénario qui survenait lorsqu'il dépassait ses limites.

- Père, je dois aller à la salle de toilette, j'ai mal à l'estomac, sur ce Harry se leva et couru jusqu'au toilette, où honteux il rejetait l'ensemble de son repas, il pleurait à chaude larmes, honteux d'avoir donné cette image à ses amis. Lorsqu'il vit Rogue sa honte quadrupla. Ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi, je n'ai pas exprès, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ceci survient.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, Potter, mais inquiet, la situation traîne depuis longtemps, j'écrirai à PomPom demain, maintenant allez rejoindre vos amis ils vous attendent. Allez-vous mieux?

Harry confirma de la tête qu'il se sentait mieux et alla rejoindre ses amis qui étaient drôlement inquiets. À la fin de la journée, les trois amis se laissèrent en se disant qu'ils se reverraient dans le train. Lorsque Ron et Hermione furent partis, Rogue vint rejoindre Harry dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- Potter, lui dit-il, je dois vous confisquer les farces et attrapes que les jumeaux Weasley vous ont données. J'avais interdits aux jumeaux de vous en donner, à vous et à Océanne lorsque nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour ce qui est des autres friandises, vous pouvez les garder, mais n'ambitionnez pas.

- Père, les farces et attrapes sont le cadeau que les jumeaux m'ont offert, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'en avoir de temps en temps, je ne veux pas m'amuser au dépend des autres. Je voudrais seulement les essayer sur moi-même ou sur ceux qui voudront bien les essayer.

- Je vais y penser, Potter, en attendant je voulais vous dire que j'apprécie vos efforts, je sais qu'il fut certainement difficile de m'appeler « père » devant vos copains, pour vous récompenser je vais vous donner 50 des 100 noises que vous avez perdues la semaine passée.

- Oh merci père, merci beaucoup!

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry eut la permission de dormir plus longtemps. Ils se réveilla vers 1 heure de l'après-midi, il éétait déboussolé et descendit à la cuisine. Rogue était assit dans le salon en feuilletant la gazette du sorcier.

- Potter! On fait la grasse matinée?

- Pardonnez-moi, père, je ne me suis pas réveillé avant.

- Ne vous excusez pas, je vous ai laissé dormir, c'est tout.

- Merci alors père.

- Venez ici jeune homme, pour votre anniversaire je pensais vous offrir ceci, lui dit Rogue en donnant à Harry une photo ancienne où les personnages animés envoyaient des signes de main.

- C'est… c'est papa, Sirius et oh…maman est enceinte de moi!

- Oui Potter, c'est cela, j'ai cherché cette photo à travers toutes mes connaissances et l'ai finalement trouvée. De plus je vais vous laisser le droit de conserver votre cape d'invisibilité, bien que cette dernière soit un objet qui vous aiderait et qui vous a déjà aidé à désobéir, je crois que je vais vous la laisser puisqu'elle a une grande valeur sentimentale, toutefois, je ne veux en aucun cas que vous nel'utilisiez à mauvais escient. Compris, Potter?

- Oui père, j'ai compris.

- Très bien. Je voudrais aussi vous parler de Poudlarrd, maintenant. Lorsque nous y serons, je redeviendrai notre maître de Potions pendantles cours et votre père en privé. En publique, vous m'appellerez comme vous le voudrez. Je comprends que vous habituer à dire « père » fut sans doute difficile et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez confus à chaque fois que vous m'adresserez la parole. Comme vous le savez, vous viendrez faire 1 heure 30 d'études dans mon bureau avec Antoine et Océanne à chaque soir de la semaine, et ce vers 19 heures sans exception. La fin de semaine vous viendrez de 9 heures à midi. Si vos résultats scolaires ne sont pas acceptables vous resterez alors de 9 heures jusqu'à 21 heures. Vous prendrez votre souper avec moi ainsi que votre frère et votre sœur. Je vous retirerai de l'équipe de Quidditch si je vois que vos résultats scolaires en souffrent. Jusque là est-ce que vous me suivez?

- Oui, père je comprends parfaitement.

- Bien par la suite, je dois vous parlez à propos de quelque chose de plus important. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à accepter, mais si vous acceptiez cela faciliterait grandement les choses. Je voudrais que vous changiez de maison pour aller à Serpentard, vous avez les qualités des Serpentard, cela ne fait aucun doute, le choixpeau a bien failli vous y envoyer d'ailleurs, je base ma proposition sur diverses raisons. Premièrement, vous connaissez ma position face aux Gryffondor. Deuxièmement, vous souffrirez de la méchanceté des autres élèves de votre maison actuelle lorsqu'ils sauront que je suis devenu votre père. Puis finalement, il me sera difficile de m'adresser à vous. En étant à Gryffondor je serai plus dur avec vous, de plus, étant mon fils, j'exigerai plus de vous que des autres élèves. Alors si vous me suivez, j'aurai deux raisons de vous tyranniser, vous vivrez sans doute un mauvais quart d'heure et serez malheureux.

- Père, laissez-moi avec les Gryffondor. Tous mes amis y sont, les Serpentard me détestent et même si j'en devenais un, ils me détesteraient pareil, sans parler des Gryffondor qui auraient tout plein de raison de me faire des misères. Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences auprès de vous, père, mais j'imagine que de conserver mes vrais amis m'aidera.

- D'accord, Potter, si telle est votre décision, mais sachez qu'une fois l'année entamée, vous ne pourrez plus changer d'idée. Il faudra attendre l'année d'après. Vous comprenez?

- Oui, père, je comprends.

- J'allais oublier, lorsque vous mangerez avec vos camarades, je veillerai à ce que vous vous nourrissiez suffisamment. Donc j'exige qu'avant de vous lever de table que vous me regardiez, si je fais signe de oui de la tête, alors vous pourrez vous retirer, sinon vous devrez continuer. Est-ce clair?

- Oui père.

- Bien, alors vous pouvez vous retirer

Le jour de la rentrée arriva et Rogue, ses enfants, Amélia et Harry se rendirent à la gare pour prendre le train en direction de Poudlard. Amélia serra fort chacun des trois enfants, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant Noël, si ce n'est avant l'été suivant. Rogue embrassa sa femme et la serra contre lui en lui souhaitant du bon temps. Harry vit à ce moment Ron et Hermione s'avancer vers lui.

- Père est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione.

- Assoyons-nous plutôt dans l'un des premiers wagons du train, ils sont réservés au professeur et il y a 6 places.

- D'accord père.

Après que Harry eut demandé à ses amis, les Rogue et les 3 Gryffondor allèrent s'installer. Tous avaient déjà revêtu leurs habits. Hermione remarqua à quel point Harry avait changé. Comme si quelque chose était mort en lui, comme si tout ce qui composait son ami avait cédé place à un climat de clame plat, amorphe. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, elle soupçonnait queRogue yétait pour beaucoup. En présence de cet homme, Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup, semblait craindre tout, semblait tellement soumis, malheureux et désillusionné.

- Harry, dit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je n'ai rien Herm, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, veux-tu?

- Mais tu sembles tellement triste.

- Herm…

- Arrêtes Herm, dit subitement Ron, laisse-le tranquille. Harry as-tu terminé tous tes devoirs?

- Oui cela fait assez longtemps d'ailleurs et toi, di Harry?

- Je les ai tous fait, mis à part le devoir d'Histoire de la magie, je le ferai ce soir, j'aurai amplement le temps.

- Vous pourriez être surpris, M. Weasley, dit Rogue, je pourrais m'assurer que vous n'ayez pas une seconde libre pour effectuer ce travail, il suffirait qu'une bévue de votre part et je me ferais un plaisir d'enlever des points à votre maison ainsi que de vous montrer que la paresse ne paie pas.

Ron resta sans voix, mais comment Harry faisait-il pour le supporter

- Père, dit Harry pour changer de sujet. Pourriez vous me donner quelques unes des farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley?

- … (Rogue songeait puis se dit que Harry avait eu un bon comportement ces dernières semaines.) Je veux bien vous en donner quelques unes.

Harry prit les farces et attrapes et commença à les examiner.

- Pas celle-là, s'écria soudainement Ron, le sort dure longtemps et je ne crois pas que tu veuille te promener avec des oreilles de lapins pour la première journée.

- Et celle-ci, demanda Harry?

- Oh! Celle-là est très amusante, essaie-la il n'y a pas de risque.

- Je l'essaie, mais je veux que quelqu'un le fasse en même temps que moi, dit Harry.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte de le faire, répondit Océanne.

Les deux enfants prirent chacun un bonbon et se retrouvèrent avec des couleurs scintillantes sur la peau. Tout le monde était mort de rire. Tous? En fait, non. Rogue ne riait pas du tout.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu me demander la permission, jeune fille, dit-il en s'adressant à Océanne.

- Oh, je...croyais…que..

- Et bien cessez de croire et demandez la prochaine fois!

- Bien, père, veuillez m'excuser.

Les enfants continuèrent à essayer les farces et attrapes pour un bon moment. Ils riaient de bon cœur. La journée se passa ainsi et Harry semblait renaître peu à peu, mais Hermione voyait bien que Harry demeurait sur ses gardes, toutefois, elle réussit à se convaincre de ne rien dire pour ne pas blesser son ami. Après le festin qui suivait la répartition des nouveaux élèves de première année, dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence, chose qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à obtenir.

- Je voudrais mentionner quelque chose. Vous savez, parfois dans la vie des choses surviennent sans que nous puissions y changer quoi que ce soit. Le jeune Harry Potter est désormais membre de la famille Rogue. Severus Rogue, notre réputé maître des potions, a adopté M. Potter au courant de l'été. Veuillez éviter d'importuner le jeune Harry avec cela. J'aurais pu ne rien dire, mais j'ai préféré vous faire connaître la vérité, car par expériences, je saisles choses que l'on tente de dissimuler finissent toujours par être découvertes et souvent mal interprétées. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle année scolaire.

Les élèves se levèrent graduellement, Harry vint pour suivre ses amis lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il devait demander la permission pour se lever de table. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Rogue. Severus lui accorda de se lever, ce qui permit à Harry de quitter la table et de rejoindre ses amis.


	13. Chapitre 13: Ballade nocturne

Arrivés à leur salle commune, les trois Gryffondor se retrouvèrent autour d'un feu de foyer. Hermione qui n'était plus capable de retenir les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, demanda sans attendre.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peux-tu nous dire ce que furent RÉELLEMENT tes vacances d'été. Je me doute que ce ne fut pas très joyeux cependant…

Harry leur compta la totalité de ses vacances, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se sentit las et épuisé, en regardant sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il était 23 heures.

- Mais Harry, protesta Hermione, il n'a pas le droit de te battre, tu ne peux pas te laisser faire, il existe des recours.

- Herm, dit gentiment Harry. C'est la meilleure famille que j'ai eu, si j'oublie mes parents biologiques, car de toute manière je ne les ai pas connus, il ne me laissera pas mourir, contrairement aux Dursley, au contraire, il fait tout pour me prodiguer les meilleurs soins et il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, il me talonne pour que je mange alors que chez les Dursley je n'avais même pas le droit de penser à manger. Tu comprends, Herm. Oui il est sévère, mais il prend tout de même bien soin de moi.

Ceci dit, un long silence s'installa. Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor . Il détestait cette pièce, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il vit que Harry était hors du lit et ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à y aller d'ailleurs, la colère monta en lui…Il faut dire que la colère connaissait parfaitement le chemin et ne se faisait guère prier.

- Potter, que faites vous debout, 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Weasley et Granger vous perdez 10 points chacun.

- Mais Monsieur, s'insurgea Hermione, pourquoi faire perdre à Harry le double des points que j'ai moi-même perdus, il n'a pas fait davantage que moi. Vous êtes injuste…

- SILENCE, Miss-je-sais-tout, bien que je n'aie pas à justifier mes agissements, je vous dirai ceci. Potter perd 10 points pour être un Gryffondor debout à cette heure tardive au même titre que vous et que Weasley. L'autre 10 points, il le perd parce que c'est mon fils et qu'il est debout à une heure tardive.

- Mais professeur…

- Arrêtes Hermione, supplia Harry, c'est correct. En s'adressant par la suite à Rogue, Harry ajouta. Pardonnez moi, père, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Que disiez-vous de si important à vos amis, Potter ? Ce devait être drôlement urgent pour ne pas pouvoir attendre à demain.

- Je leur racontais comment les Dursley avaient été odieux avec moi, dans quel état vous m'aviez trouvé, comment vous m'avez aidé à reprendre le dessus. Il faut me comprendre père, et les comprendre aussi. Ils se questionnent depuis le début de l'été, j'attendais d'être seul avec eux pour leur dire.

- Et si je vous soumettais au veritaserum, cette version serait-elle la même ?

- Oui, père, je vous jure que c'est la vérité.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez dit ?

- J'ai aussi dit que j'appréciais votre famille et que j'étais heureux de pouvoir y vivre. Et…oh oui je leur ai dit que vous m'aviez aidé à être plus assidu et plus concentré dans mes travaux scolaires, de même que vous m'aviez aidé à rattraper mon retard.

- Alors, voyons cela, venez ici, jeune homme.

- Je vous défend de lui toucher, ôter vos salles pattes de sur Harry.

Hermione était vraiment hors d'elle.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, murmura Harry, ça ira..

- Granger, taisez-vous à moins que vous ne préféreriez faire perdre 100 points à votre maison. Voyez-vous cela, Miss Granger se croit assez importante pour venir me faire la morale, j'en parlerai à votre directrice de maison, sur ce Hermione devint blême et ne dit plus rien. Et si je ne m'abuse, Miss, Potter est mon fils et son éducation ne vous concerne en rien.

Rogue prit le menton de Harry dans sa main et pointa sa baguette en direction de la bouche de l'enfant, il fit quelques mouvement circulaires, sous les yeux horrifiés de Ron et d'Hermione et un fil mince sortit de la bouche de Harry. Rogue y prêta attention et écouta, ce que l'enfant avait dit à ses amis. Il constata que ce queHarry lui avait dit était vrai, même que ce qu'il entendait était encore plus élogieux à son égard que la version de Potter. Le maître des potions rompit le lien, lâcha Harry et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Bien Potter, votre loyauté envers votre famille et admirable. Je suis surpris de vos bons mots à mon égard. Pour cela je rajoute 40 points à Gryffondor. Sur ce, jeune homme, veuillez retourner à votre dortoir.

- Merci, père et bonne nuit.

Rogue toisa les deux autres du regards et les sommât d'aller se coucher. Un fois couché, Ron murmura à l'attention de Harry.

- Il fait cela souvent ?

- De quoi ?

- Le sort du Fil de Vérité!

- Quelques fois, mais c'est sans importance, j'essaie de ne plus lui mentir, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt, car il découvre toujours la vérité. On ferait bien de dormir Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennuies.

Sur ce les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent. Pendant la nuit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve affreux. Il n'était pas en mesure de déceler en quoi consistait le rêve, mais il savait qu'il y avait un lien avec voldemort. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait le frontà un point tel où il en était aveuglé. Il se dépêcha à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, mit ses chaussures et se précipita vers les donjons. Alors qu'il tentait de franchir les escaliers, un nouvel assaut le prit à la tête. La douleur était si horrible, intense et continue, il marchait en tenant fermement sa cape d'une main et de l'autre son front. Alors qu'il marchait, il fonça dans quelqu'un. La chute lui fit perdre sa cape.

- POTTER ! Vous en prenez une habitude ! Un peu plus et on croirait que de me foncer dedans vous réjouit.

Si les paroles avaient été dites par quelqu'un d'autre que Rogue, la situation aurait été cocasse, mais bien entendu aucune légende, ni même histoire ne vantait l'humour de Rogue, c'est à croire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Rogue était debout face à Harry, furieux.

- Vous allez passer la nuit la plus longue de toute votre misérable vie. Je vous avais dit que cette cape ne devait pas servir à violer les règlements. Alors expliquez-vous avant que je ne vous emmène dans les donjons, vous faire comprendre ce qui en coûte de se payer ma tête.

- Père..père, murmura Harry. Je ne désobéissais pas. Je vous en prie, croyez-moi ! J'ai mis ma cape pour éviter que Peeves me cause des ennuies. C'est ma cicatrice…Volde…Puis il perdit conscience.

Rogue s'en voulu d'avoir engueuler Harry sans raison fondée, bien sûr l'enfant se promenait seul, la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école et sous sa cape, mais il aurait tout de même dû le laisser s'expliquer. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi impulsif et se promit de se gifler une fois qu'il serait seul. En attendant, il administra une potion à Harry et le jeune homme revint à lui.

- Ça va ? demanda Rogue apparemment inquiet.

- Oui, je crois, père.

-Votre cicatricevous fait-elle encore mal ?

- Moins que précédemment, père, que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue expliqua à Harry se qui s'était passé.

- Potter, je crois que votre évanouissement est dû au fait que vous n'avez pas assez mangé cet été, vous êtes faible, bien trop faible pour affronter les humeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Suivez-moi maintenant.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans mes appartements

Harry vint pour se lever, mais il en était incapable, ses jambes n'étaient pas assez fortes, il sentait la douleur se manifester à chaque endroit de son corps. Il mourrait de honte d'avouer sa faiblesse, mais avant que Rogue ne soit rendu trop loin il lui dit.

- Père attendez, je ne suis pas capable de marcher.. je suis désolé, mais jambes me font mal.

Harry croyait s'attirer la colère des Dieux, mais ce qui arriva le surprit. Il aurait pu penser que Rogue l'aurait fait léviter pour qu'il se rende aux donjons, mais la réaction du professeur avait été toute autre. Il avait prit l'enfant dans ses bras, comme s'il agissait d'un précieux colis et l'avait porté jusqu'aux donjons. Harry été stupéfait, Rogue prenait de son énergie pour le porter, il n'y croyait pas. Rendu aux donjons, Rogue fit apporter une grande quantité de vivres et exigea que Harry mange un peu.

− J'ai parlé à Mme Pomfresh, il y a quelques heures de cela. Elle a dit que vous allez devoir manger plusieurs fois par jour, au moins 6, à partir de maintenant. Apparemment votre estomac et trop faible pour accepter un repas normal, alors il faudra vous nourrir plus souvent. Faites un effort, Potter, je ne veux en aucun cas que des situations comme ce soir se répète à nouveau. Il n'est pas très prudent d'arpenter le château, seul lorsque l'on est aussi mal en point et aussi souffrant que vous l'êtes. Ne m'obligez pas à faire en sorte que vous passiez vos nuits dans mes appartements. Je ne crois pas que vous allez être enchanté.

− J'obéirai, père, je vous jure, je ferai tel que Mme Pomfresh a dit, mais ce soir j'avais tellement mal, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ?

− Je vais vous donner ceci, jeune homme, c'est une petite pierre portant l'insigne des 4 maisons. Lorsque vous vous sentirez mal, serrez la très fort et je viendrai vers vous le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir, il est déjà très tard et si je ne m'abuse vous avez un cours de potion demain matin à 9 heures.

Rogue raccompagna Harry jusqu'à son lit. L'enfant se sentait déjà assez mieux pour pouvoir marcher. Harry s'endormit rapidement et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était 9 heures, exactement. Avant qu'il ne réalise les troubles qu'il aurait, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, soudain il se souvint.


	14. Chapitre 14: Ne touchez pas à Drago!

− Oh merde, dit-il, je ne suis pas mieux que mort.

Il courut rapidement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe de potion. Arrivé à destination, il ralentit, tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais voyant que l'opération prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, il entra dans la classe en sentant que la peur lui couperait bientôt les jambes.

− Potter ! Toujours le sens du spectacle, 10 points de moins à Gryffondor et vous resterez après la classe.

− Oui père.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Harry, pas convaincu d'avoir bien entendu, mais tous comprirent qu'il était dans leur intérêt de ne pas poser de questions. De son côté, Rogue admirait le courage totalement digne des Gyffondor, de Harry, il savait ce que Harry avait dû vivre avant de rentrer dans cette classe et ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en l'appelant « père » devant tout la classe, il se dit que malgré le retard de l'enfant il se devait d'être indulgent, la nuit avait été horrible pour Potter et il ne pouvait pas juste lui tomber dessus. Il fut aussi surpris de voir combien cet enfant qui l'en dernier l'aurait envoyé valsé s'il lui avait desservi une réplique comme ce matin, avait changé. Il était tellement docile, tellement calme, tellement tout le contraire d'un Potter. Il pensa que l'éducation qu'il lui donnait commençait à donner des résultats. Ces pensées étaient passées très rapidement dans sa tête et lorsqu'il revint à la réalité il s'aperçu que Harry était toujours debout, dévisagé par tous les élèves.

− Si M. Potter voulait nous faire l'honneur de prendre place, dit le maître des potions toujours aussi sarcastique, nous pourrions commencer la potion.

Sur ce, Harry se dirigea vers la table où était assis Ron et il écouta avec la plus grande attention les instructions du professeur. Le cours se déroula normalement, c'est-à-dire que Rogue était d'une humeur exécrable, il malmena le pauvre Néville, ridiculisa Ron, enleva des points à Hermione car cette dernière avait parlé sans lever la main afin d'obtenir l'autorisation. Par contre, Rogue ne put enlever de points à Harry, car ce dernier était très attentif, avait réussi sa potion aisément et ne disait mot. Drago commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter, car cela faisait 1 heure qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour faire sortir Harry de ses gonds, mais ce dernier semblait impassible. Malheureusement pour Harry, Drago réussit à toucher une corde sensible lorsqu'il traita Lily de petite pute de sang de bourbe. Harry se leva subitement, hurla à Drago de se la fermer et lui assena un coup de poing dont se dernier allait probablement se rappeler toute sa vie. Drago fut surpris, mais il avait enfin eut ce qu'il voulait et même plus.

− Potter, lança Rogue, j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor et vous êtes bien évidememnt en retenue ce soir. Vous êtes mieux de commencer à avoir peur maintenant, car je ne suis pas certain que votre petit cœur saura endurer le tout d'un seul coup.

− Mais père…

− SILENCE ! S'il vous est impossible de vous taire quand le silence est demandé, alors je vais me faire un point d'honneur de vous montrer comment faire. Rogue était rouge de colère.

− Oui père, dit finalement Harry, mort de honte et bouillant de rage.

À la fin du cours, les élèves rangèrent leurs effets personnels, Harry s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une voix trop bien connue le rappela à l'ordre.

− Potter ! Vous restez à votre place.

La classe se vida et Harry aurait voulu glisser entre les planches de bois. Ron et Hermione traînèrent parmi les derniers élèves et lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus le choix, laissèrent Harry à son sombre destin. Harry sentait la colère émaner de Rogue, cette dernière était palpable. Lorsque le silence fut rétablit dans la pièce, Rogue ferma la porte en la verrouillant à l'aide de sa baguette magique, s'approcha de Harry et l'agrippa par un bras. De part sa grande force, Rogue obligea Harry à le suivre, ce dernier flottait presque tellement Rogue avait levé son bras dans les airs.

− Père, vous me faites mal.

− Bienheureux, et saches que je me retiens en plus, dit Rogue en serrant un peu plus le bras du garçon.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, Rogue envoya Harry valser contre un mur froid de la pièce.

− Vous êtes arrivé à MON cours avec 20 minutes de retard, vous insultez M. Malefoy, en plus de le frapper sans scrupule, et tout cela, sous mes yeux. Tenez-vous à ce point à vous faire remarquer ?

Harry savait l'accusation injuste, mais il ne dit rien, laissant la tempête déverser ses torrents.

− Qu'avez-vous dans la tête, Potter ? Vous cherchez quoi ?

Rogue avait beau parler, rien ne le calmait, la rage montait toujours en lui et menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Harry attendait toujours que passe l'ouragan, mais il semblait que cette fois-ci il avait mal évalué la force, ce qui initialement devait se dissiper plus ou moins rapidement, perdurait sans qu'un éclairci semble possible.

− J'annule tous vos cours aujourd'hui Potter, je n'avais pas d'autres cours de la journée, maintenant, nous allons passer la journée ensemble et on verra bien qui est le plus malin. Vous n'aurez jamais autant prié le ciel qu'aujourd'hui, ça je vous le garantie. Mettez vous à genoux, Potter et ne tentez pas de bouger, vous resterez là jusqu'à ce que je sente que le message soit passé.

Harry regardait Rogue d'un regard incertain, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il allait le rabaisser de la sorte, le punir comme le faisait les ancêtres de ses grands-parents. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à se mettre dans la position demandée, c'était le comble de l'insulte, le comble de l'humiliation et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour avoir explosé sur Malefoy, après plus d'une heure d'harcèlement de la part du jeune blond. Harry serra les dents et ferma les yeux, c'était sans aucun doute un cauchemar, il fallait que s'en soit un, mais pourtant.

− POTTER ! JE VOUS AI ORDONNÉ DE VOUS METTRE À GENOUX, ALORS QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS ? Rogue semblait avoir perdu le contrôle.

− Et pourquoi je mériterais d'être puni ? Parce que j'ai rêvé à Voldemort hier soir et que j'ai tenté de vous en aviser, de ce fait je me suis couché extrêmement tard et qu'en conséquence, ce matin je n'ai pas réussi à me lever assez rapidement pour votre cours ? Ou est-ce le fait que j'ai envoyé paître Malefoy après que celui-ci ait traité ma mère de « petite pute de sang-de-bourbe » ? Ou peut-être est-ce parce que vous attendiez à ce que je rate ma potion et que comme je l'ai réussi vous n'aviez plus de raison de m'enlever des points? Peut-être êtes vous seulement en colère depuis le jour où j'ai décidé de demeurer à Gryffondor, au lieu d'aller avec ces ignobles Serpentard ?

La gifle résonna avec écho, Harry sentait les vestiges du coup valser dans sa tête. Il avait mal, mais ne montra rien.

− À genoux, jeune ingrat, vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point vous êtes dans le trouble.

Harry décida d'obtempérer, croyant qu'il avait assez joué avec le feu pour aujourd'hui.

− Vous vous relèverez lorsque vous serez prêt à admettre vos torts et à demander pardon, d'ici ce temps, bouclez-la. Je vais prévenir votre responsable de maison de votre « indisposition » à suivre les cours, j'exigerai que vous soyez en retenue pour récupérer les cours manqués. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas bouger, Potter, lorsque je reviendrai j'espère, pour vous, que vous n'aurez même pas essayer de bouger votre petit doigt.

Harry se concentra pour ne pas exploser de colère. Pourquoi Rogue était-il ainsi avec lui aujourd'hui ? L'enfant tenta de se préoccuper d'un point éloigné sur le mur et de le fixer. Avant de partir, Rogue demanda.

− Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Potter ?

− Oui, dit ce dernier.

Il sembla que la réponse ne fut pas suffisante car Rogue attendait.

− Oui ?

− Oui, Harry avala péniblement avant de prononcer avec toute la haine et la douleur du monde, oui père.

− Bien.

Et Rogue se retourna et quitta la pièce.


	15. Chapitre 15: L'honneur de sa mère

Harry attendait toujours le retour de Rogue, en fait, il appréciait grandement son absence, car il savait que pendant ce temps il n'avait pas à l'affronter. Non, mais vraiment, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son « père ». On aurait dit qu'il aurait préféré que Harry commette une faute plus rapidement. La vie semblait vraiment injuste pour Harry. Cela devait faire au moins 30 minutes que Rogue était parti et Harry était toujours sur ses genoux, il commençait à avoir très mal, mais il s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas faire des excuses pour quelque chose dont il n'était même pas coupable. Il était d'accord pour s'avouer coupable du retard, à la limite, mais pour ce qui était de Malefoy, ce dernier l'avait cherché. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour ignorer le petit jeu stupide de son protégé chéri. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il pensait que la vie aurait été plus simple s'il était allé chez les Serpentard, mais il se ravisa rapidement. Il était bête, la vie n'était pas ainsi faite, il ne faut pas toujours chercher les moyens les plus simples.Il y a d'autres choses qui existent se sermonna-t-il, comme l'amitié, la loyauté et la fidélité. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, car il était vraiment un Gryffondor et ce peut importe ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Le signe de lion était gravé dans son cœur depuis qu'il était dans le berceau et il se devait d'honorer sa maison. Non, Rogue ne l'emporterait pas si facilement, plus il y pensait, plus il pensait que c'était une simple tactique pour lui faire regretter son choix.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue se rendait à la salle des professeurs où on lui avait dit qu'il pourrait trouver Mme McGonagall. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument se calmer avant de rentrer dans la salle, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. En moins de deux il avait retrouvé son sang froid et s'apprêtait à entrer.

− Minerva, dit-il?

Cette dernière qui était plongée dans la préparation de son prochain cours, leva faiblement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. Rogue ne pu s'empêcher deressentir un mépris incroyable pour la directrice de Gryffondor, ses étudiants peuvent bien être si prétentieux, pensa-t-il, mais avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, il se ramena à la réalité.

− Minerva, je viens vous aviser que Potter sera absent de tous ses cours de la journée. Je veux qu'il reprenne chaque cours après les heures de classe, en retenue. Il est dans l'incapacité de se rendre à ses cours pour la journée.

− Vous me surprenez, Severus, Harry n'est pas du genre à manquer ses cours pour des babioles.

− Cet enfant a trop fêté hier, il savait que c'était un mensonge, mais il voulait être crédible et en plus il savait que la directrice des Gryffondor serait enragée après Potter pour un si grand manque de jugement, il se relève présentement d'une dure soirée. Alors il passera le reste de la journée avec moi.

− Bien Severus, bien, mais sachez que ceci m'étonne de Harry, ce n'est pas son genre de comportement, je veux le voir à mon bureau demain matin à 8 heures 30, précisément.

Severus tiqua, Harry allait devoir conformer ses dires. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait la situation parfaite, ce garçon allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de tenir tête à Severus Rogue.

− Bien, Minerva, je retourne dans mes appartements. Puis il sortit sans préambule.

Il retourna en effet vers les donjons lorsqu'il tomba sur deux Gryffondor qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

− Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit-il faussement, si ce n'est pas Miss-je-sais-tout suivit de son preux chevalier…

− Vous savez l'interrompit Hermione, à moins que votre mémoire ne vous fasse défaut, je crois vous avoir déjà dit que mon nom était, et est encore jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Miss Hermione Granger, et mon preux chevalier, comme vous le dites, a miraculeusement, lui aussi, un nom et c'est Ronald Weasley ou Ron pour les intimes. Alors je vous serais gré de nous interpeller par nos noms respectifs, professeur Rogue.

− Non, mais comment osez-vous?

− J'ose c'est tout!

− He bien, 100 points de moins pour Gryffongor, Miss-je-sais-tout, lui dit-il en la bravant du regard, vous apprendrez bien assez rapidement que je ne me suis jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds par un enfant et encore moins une simple fille de moldus.

À ces mots Hermione sursauta, il était vraiment trop lâche pour évoquer cela, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était la meilleure élève de cet école, et ce même si elle n'avait pas un sang pur qui lui parcourait les veines.

− Où est Harry, dit-elle pour changer de sujet?

− Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t-il?

− Il est mon ami et je m'inquiète pour lui parce que je ne l'ai pas vu sortir de votre salle de classe.

− Et bien vous le reverrez ce soir,Potter passera la journée avec moi.

− Et pourquoi?

− Cela ne vous regarde pas, alors sortez de ma vue avant que j'aie l'idée de vous mettre en retenue pourun mois.

Sur ces mots, Hermione décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise et qu'elle se dépêche à quitter ces lieux, elle n'avait aucun envie de se retrouver en retenue avec Rogue et surtout pas pour un mois, juste à y penser elle en avait mal au cœur. Rogue s'approchait de ses appartements, il était un peu plus calme que précédemment, mais la rencontre avec Miss Granger l'avait énervé, qu'allait-elle dire à Minerva si cette dernière lui parlait du fameux comportement de Potter? Rogue se dit qu'il allait régler cela plus tard, pour le moment il avait mieux à faire. Il entra dans ses appartements.

Harry avait entendu Rogue arriver, il n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ du maître de potions et commençait sincèrement à souffrir. Ses genoux brûlaient et son dos lui envoyait, à des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés, des signaux de douleurs. Il avait beau tout faire rien n'y faisait. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite balle molle qu'il avait lancée sur le mur en la rattrapant par la suite. En attendant le retour de Rogue, n'étant pas suicidaire, il vint pour serrer la balle dans sa poche, mais il n'avait pas de poche. Oh merde! Pensa-t-il c'est vraiment ma chance, il était trop tard pour la lancer plus loin ou pour utiliser sa baguette pour l'envoyer plus loin car Rogue venait de toucher la poignée de la porte. Harry se dit qu'il serait préférable qu'il la conserve dans sa main, en espérant que Rogue ne verrait rien, mais c'était sous estimé le professeur et il le savait. En rentrant, Rogue lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, apparemment, se dit-il le garçon n'a pas bougé. Sans dire un mot, il prit place derrière son bureau, regarda Harry quelques instants, puis se mit au travail. Harry était au comble du désespoir, il s'ennuyait pour mourir, souffrait un enfer, en plus il devait endurer cette humiliation. C'était vraiment trop injuste, il soupira. Rogue perçu le soupir de l'enfant, leva la tête et demanda :

− Qu'y a-t-il Potter? Auriez-vous quelque chose à dire? Son ton n'était pas sincère et Harry le devinait. Soudain il s'aperçut de ce que tenait Harry. Qu'avez-vous dans la main, Potter? Sentant sa colère refaire surface d'un seul bond.

Harry réfléchit vite puis déclara :

− C'est une balle, je la tiens lorsque je suis stressé, en colère ou tout simplement pensif, elle m'aide à me calmer. Harry était fier de sa réponse, car celle-ci la disculpait de presque tout et elle était presque vrai.

− Et bien soit, dit-il. Lorsque vous serez prêt à présenter vos excuses vous pourrez vous lever, d'ici là vous resterez ainsi. De plus, je viens de rencontrer le professeur McGonagall au sujet des cours d'aujourd'hui, je lui ai dit que vous étiez absent des cours en raison de votre soirée d'hier au cour de laquelle vous auriez trop fêté. Les cours que vous aurez manqués seront repris dans leur entité en période de retenue et ce bien évidemment à l'extérieur des heures que vous devez passer ici pour vos études. Est-ce clair?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout cela était des mensonges, une pure invention de la part de Rogue pour le couvrir de ridicule et en plus, il devait confirmer ce tissu de mensonges. Remarquant que Rogue attendait toujours sa réponse il répondit.

− Bien sûr, père.

Il se passa plusieurs heures et Harry ne s'était toujours pas excusé, Rogue trouva l'enfant bien audacieux et aventurier de jouer ainsi avec sa patience. Mais il ne fit rien, se disant que tôt ou tard il finirait bien par se plier à ses exigences puisque sa posture n'avait rien de bien confortable. Harry, quant à lui, n'en menait pas aussi large qu'il osait le faire croire, il sentait à peine ses genoux, de telle sorte qu'il croyait qu'il ne les avait plus. Il refusait de présenter des excuses, il n'avait fait que défendre ses parents, soudain il eut une idée.

− Père?

− Oui, Potter!

− Pourquoi vous ne me soumettez pas au Veritaserum, vous verrez que je dis vrai lorsque j'affirme que Malefoya traité ma mère de « petite pute de sang-de-bourbe », en plus cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il essayait de me faire réagir sans que personne ne le fasse cesser, il m'a cherché.

− Lorsque je voudrai votre avis, Potter, je vous ferai signe, je n'ai pas besoin du Veritaserum, maintenant pour savoir que ce que vous avez fait à M. Malefoy était très mal, alors si vous ne voulez pas présenter des excuses vous savez dans quelle posture vous demeurerez!

− Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas utiliser le Veritaserum lorsque je risque d'avoir raison..

− Ça suffit Potter! Je vous donne 5 minutes, si dans 5 minutes vous demeurez toujours dans ce mutisme, je ferai en sorte de vous faire réparer autrement vos mauvaises actions.

Les cinq minutes s'écoulèrent et Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à s'excuser, il sentait que s'il agissait ainsi, cela équivaudrait à cracher sur la tombe de ses parents, il décida de ne rien faire et de payer autrement, comme l'avait dit Rogue, pour ses mauvaises actions, se jurant que la prochaine fois, il trouverait un moyen plus honnête de faire baver Malefoy. Rogue se leva, l'air menaçant et Harry décida, à cet instant, que le sol était totalement admirable et il se mit à le regarder avec un grand intérêt. Rogue était prêt de lui.

− Alors mon garçon, n'auriez-vous pas quelque chose à dire?

− Non père, lui dit-il froidement.

− Dans ce cas, vous me voyez obligé d'agir autrement.

Rogue défit sa ceinture et fouetta Harry de toute ses forces, l'enfant tenta du mieux qu'il le put de ne pas bouger. Par la suite, Rogue s'empara d'un fouet, qu'il avait trouvé Dieu sait où pour continuer la correction. Harry fut soumis à quelques Endoloris, mais l'enfant se consolait mentalement en disant que c'était pour l'honneur de sa mère. Il fut giflé, fouetté, frappé à coup de poing, de pied et avec toutes autres choses qui rencontraient les mains du maîtres de Potions. Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes puis, ne tenant plus se recroquevilla en petite boule, afin de réduire le nombre de surfaces exposées à la colère de Rogue.

− Père, je vous en prie, je n'en peux plus, vous me faites mal, s'il vous plait, arrêtez, je ne le referai jamais plus, c'est promis, Père…Père, s'il vous plait, j'ai mal, Père

Rogue cessa son explosion de colère et regarda le corps ensanglanté de l'enfant. La vision était affreuse. Rogue vint pour se pencher vers Harry, mais ce dernier avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, se propulsa plus loin, se recula dans un coin de la pièce, aux aguets. Rogue sortit de la pièce et revint une heure plus tard, après s'être calmé. Il devait maintenant soigner Harry. Les blessures dues à l'Endoloris étaient dures àguérir et il devait s'y attaquer maintenant. Lorsque Harry le vit arriver il recontracta ses muscles qu'il avait peu à peu relâchés au départ de Rogue. Il pleurait encore et se sentait de plus en plus coupable de ce qui était arrivé, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Rétablir la relation avec son père

− Père, je m'excuse.

Rogue était sidéré.

− Mais pourquoi diable ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt?

− Je ne pouvais pas.

− Et pourquoi cela?

− Je ne voulais pas déshonorer ma mère.

− Et comment auriez vous pu faire quelque chose d'aussi improbable que cela en prononçant 3 petits mots?

− Car si je l'avais fait, cela aurait signifié que j'acceptais qu'elle puisse être traitée de « petite pute de sang-de-bourbe ».

− Et vous avez préféré vous faire battre pour éviter de suggérer une telle ânerie?

− Ce n'est pas une ânerie, il s'agit de ma mère!

− Surveillez votre ton, Potter, dit-il se montrant dangereusement menaçant.

− Veuillez me pardonner, père.

− Et bien c'est votre choix, Potter, maintenant levez-vous, je vais guérir ces plaies.


	16. Chapitre 16: Ou quand tout ramène à Rogu...

Harry tenta de se lever, mais comme il l'avait prédit pour lui-même, il en fut incapable. Il regarda Rogue qui s'imposait par sa grandeur et aussi par le fait que ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui.

− Je ne suis pas capable, père, dit Harry faiblement, comme s'il souhaitait que le grand sorcier ne puisse entendre sa plainte.

− Je vois, alors accrochez-vous à moi.

− « J'ai trop mal », voulu dire Harry, mais sa fierté étant ce qu'elle est il se contenta de hocher la tête et de faire un effort monstrueux pour parvenir, tant bien que mal à s'accrocher au bras que Rogue lui tendait.

Rogue fit assoeir Harry sur un chaise et lui administra les traitements adéquats.

− Potter, il semble que toute tentative de discipline échoue avec vous. Alors je suis contraint de devoir vous imposer le Doloris à chaque fois que votre petite personne osera s'en prendre aux règlements établis.

− Nooooooooooooooooooon, gémit Harry, pas ça, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, père, mais ne me menacez pas avec le Doloris, cela serait trop horrible. Harry s'accrochait désespérément à la robe du sorcier et pleurait toujours autant, non père, je m'excuse, je vous en prie, Harry ne savait plus quelle incantation utiliser.

− Potter, calmez vous, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, d'ailleurs ce n'est guère dans mes habitudes. Je vous traiterai ainsi que cela vous plaise ou non, par contre je laisserai ce « traitement » en vigueur jusqu'à Noël, après je réviserai ma position. Si vous voulez éviter ce châtiment, Potter, vous savez quoi faire.

Rogue se savait très dur avec l'enfant, mais ce dernier semblait lui échapper des mains et il ne savait plus comment réagir. Ses enfants ne s'étaient jamais montrés aussi têtus que Harry. Il savait que ses enfants étaient plus soumis que Harry puisqu'ils vivaient sous son emprise depuis le jour de leur naissance, de plus Potter était rebellé contre le monde entier depuis qu'il avait pris conscience des mauvais traitements dont il fut victime depuis sa jeune enfance. Ceci faisait de lui, en enfant difficile et souffrant, qui exprimait sa souffrance en action. Harry pleurait, maintenant et Rogue savait que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, il se faisait des millions de plans plus ou moins probables de voir le jour.

− Allez, jeune homme, il est déjà 7 heures du soir, c'est l'heure de faire vos devoirs, Antoine et Océanne arriveront sous peu, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que cette petite conversation doit demeurer entre nous. J'attends beaucoup de vous, Potter, c'est vrai,mais c'est parce que je sais que vous pouvez beaucoup. Maintenant au travail.

Les deux autres enfants arrivèrent et ils travaillèrent tous trois en silence, Harry se sentait vide. À la fin de la période de travail, Rogue retint Harry après le départ des deux autres enfants.

− Demain vous retournerez suivre vos cours, Potter. Mme McGonagall vous sommera sans doute d'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour fêter à ce point et être dans l'incapacité de suivre vos cours, j'espère que votre imagination, généralement fertile pour les mauvais plans saura trouver une excuse valable?

− Je trouverai père.

− Demain, comme au cours de tous les futurs jours de l'année scolaire, veuillez surveiller votre comportement en classe, et ce pas seulement lorsque vous êtes avec moi, les autres professeurs me raconteront tout, alors limitez les dégâts, je ne crois pas que le Doloris soit vraiment une façon amusante de terminer ses soirées.

− J'ai compris, père, parfaitement compris.

Les jours passèrent lentement, Harry avait repris tous les cours qu'il avait manqués lors de la journée où il avait dû demeurer avec Rogue. Il n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire à personne et personne ne lui en avait parlé, même pas le professeur McGonagall. Harry vivait dans la crainte de faire un faux pas et d'attirer sur lui des conséquences douloureuses. Ainsi, il se fit très discret lors des cours, ne parlant pas beaucoup, devant l'ombre de son ombre, si cela était toutefois possible. Hermione détestait voir son ami comme cela, de plus, elle n'était pas dupe, depuis la journée où Rogue avait retenu Harry, ce dernier était lentement retourné dans ses embrumes. Un jour pendant un cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, Hermione lui posa soudainement la question à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Elle avait profité d'une période de travail libre et personnel que le professeur avait alloué aux élèves. Se laissant aller il se mit à parler vaguement avec Hermione, sans toutefois être explicite. Le professeur McGonagall le vit et s'adressa soudainement à lui.

− M. Potter, dit-elle, vous resterez après le cours, s'il vous plait.

− Bien madame, répondit-il. Harry n'avait pas réellement eu le choix d'accepter.

− M. Potter, dit elle une fois que le dernier élève fut sortit, pouvez vous me dire ce dont vous parliez avec Miss Granger?

− …

− Bien, dans ce cas, je ferai part de votre comportement avec Severus, elle détestait utiliser le chantage, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre manière de faire parlait le jeune Gryffondor.

− Oh, non, professeur McGonagall, je vous demande de n'en rien faire, je dirai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais n'en parlez pas à père, s'il vous plait, madame.

− D'accord, mon garçon, alors j'attends. Que lui disiez vous qui soir plus important que les travaux que je vous avais donnés à faire?

− Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que c'était plus important que les travaux que nous avion à faire, professeur McGonagall, seulement Hermione voulait savoir quelques trucs en rapport avec père et moi-même. Elle croyait que j'étais sombré dans la déprime et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause de cela. Alors elle m'en a parlé. Vous n'allez pas avertir père, n'est-ce pas?

− D'accord, jeune homme, cette fois-ci je me contenterai de seulement vous avertir, sans en toucher mon à Severus, mais comprenez bien que la prochaine fois rien ne sera pareil.

− Merci professeur McGonagall, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Minerva n'était pas dupe, ce n'est pas de la simple peur de représailles qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de son élèves, c'était quelque chose de tellement plus grand, tellement plus fort, quelque chose qui devait le paralyser de peur, mais elle ignorait ce que c'était et ne pouvait être en aucun cas persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle ne se résignait pas à parler de cela avec Severus, par respect pour Harry, mais elle se promit de demeurer sur ses gardes

Le dernier cours de la journée fut Histoire de la Magie, lorsque Harry rentra dans la salle de cours, un haut le cœur l'assailla, : il avait oublié de faire son devoir. Lorsque le professeur Binns ramassa les devoirs des élèves, il constata que Harry n'avait pas le sien, il prit mentalement en note de dire discrètement à l'enfant de demeurer à la fin du cours. Pendant que les élèves travaillaient, il se dirigea vers Harry et lui mentionna qu'il voulait le voir à la fin du cours. Harry sentit des sueurs froides parcourir son front. Hermione examina Harry et due s'admettre que Harry était étrange, généralement il n'était nullement intimidé par le fait d'oublier de faire un devoir et encore moins par le fait de demeurer après la classe, mais aujourd'hui elle voyait bien que son ami était bien plus qu'effrayé, il était tétanisé. Celui qui collectionnait les retenues par dizaines, était maintenant à craindre une simple rencontre hors cours, vraiment Harry était bizarre, mais se rappelant de toutes les conversations qu'ils avaient à ce sujet depuis quelque temps, elle décida d'en parler éventuellement à Ron. La fin du cours arriva et Harry resta sagement assit à sa place, ses cahiers en mains, prêt à affronter Binns, il fallait absolument qu'il le convainque de ne pas avertir Rogue, c'était essentiel.

− M. Potter, dit Binns, vous ne m'avez pas remis votre travail. Avez-vous au moins une BONNE raison, cette fois-ci?

− Professeur Binns, la seule raison que j'aie est que j'ai attendu à hier soir pour faire ce devoir, mais je fus retenu par père longtemps et je n'ai pas entamer votre travail. Je peux le faire et vous le rendre dansune heure, suggéra Harry?

− Je vais en parler avec Severus, il m'a intimé de lui faire part de TOUT manquement de votre part et cela, sans exception.

− Oh, professeur donnez-moi une chance, supplia Harry.

− La prochaine fois, vous y penserez deux fois, M.Potter et vous vous rappellerez de faire mes travaux.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, Harry se retira de la salle de classe de Binns et rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle. Vers l'heure du souper, il se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements de Rogue, ne voulant surtout pas être en retard. Il cogna à la porte et la forte voix de Rogue lui ordonna d'entrer. Juste à voir comment agissait Rogue, juste à regarder son regard, Harry voyait que Binns lui avait parlé. Harry décida de prendre les devants et de tout avouer, se disant que son honnêteté l'aiderait peut-être.

− Père?

− …

Rogue lui lança un egard froid.

− Il est vrai que j'ai attendu à la dernière minute pour faire le devoir du professeur Binns, je voulais le faire hier, mais j'en fus incapable, j'étais trop épuisé, je…

− Doloris…

Dans un grand cri de couleur Harry tomba sur le sol, laissant son sac et ses bouquins le rejoindre. Il cru en un cauchemar tellement la couleur était affreuse, et tout ça pour un stupide devoir. La douleur s'estompa, vaguement, lorsqu'une main puissante le souleva par le collet de sa robe et le fit atterrir sur une chaise face à un bureau.

− Travaillez maintenant, Potter, et soyez sans crainte j'ai donné congé à Océanne et à Antoine pour ce soir, alors nous serons SEULS.

− Oui, père, murmura Harry maintenant au comble de la peur et de l'horreur.


	17. Chapitre 17: L'erreur de Rogue

Harry commença à travailler énergiquement en se disant que le travail de son cerveau pourrait atténuer les douleurs physiques et il avait bien raison sur ce point. Cette soirée fut en quelque sorte profitable, car il eut le temps de faire le devoir de Binns qu'il avait oublié et celui pour le cours suivant, de terminer le devoir de métamorphose, celui de divination et puis celui de potions. Il était enfin à jour dans ses travaux, il leva la tête et regarda sa montre. Wow, il était passé minuit. Il tenta d'avoir l'attention de Rogue mais ce dernier semblait maintenant appartenir au monde des rêves. Bon se dit-il c'est bien ma chance, maintenant. Le seul moyen que j'aie de réussir à me coucher cette nuit est de le réveiller, et je ne suis même pas persuadé que je vais réussir à sortir vivant de cet assaut… Que dois-je faire, maintenant se demanda-t-il? Ah oui, je sais. Harry prit doucement sa baguette, à l'aide d'une formule créa une entaille dans la patte de la chaise sur laquelle il prenait, lui-même place. Il remit sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier, puis il appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pattes affaiblies, elle céda, bien évidemment et en tombant, Harry lança un cri effrayé, en simulant parfaitement une peur soudaine. Rogue se réveilla en sursaut et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se trouvait au centre de la pièce, à terre avec des morceaux de chaises brisées étendues autour de lui.

− Potter que faites vous là?

− Je suis tombé, père!

− Je vois bien que vous êtes tombé, mais ne restez pas là en attendant la venue de la providence. Rogue regarda sa montre et lorsqu'il vu l'heure tardive il fit la moue, il était vraiment très tard et Harry serait vraiment fatigué le lendemain, en plus il soupçonnait que l'enfant n'avait pas soupé.

− Avez-vous terminé ne serait-ce qu'un seul de vos devoirs, Potter?

− Oui, père et j'ai même tout terminé les devoirs que j'avais à faire. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant d'avance que Hermione.

− Montrez-moi, dit Rogue intrigué!

Rogue regarda les travaux de Harry, ces derniers étaient bien fait, ils n'étaient pas bâclés, ils étaient propres, complets et nettement à la hauteur des attentes qu'il se faisait face aux travaux à rendre pour un enfant de 13 ans.

− C'est du bon travail, Potter! Vous voyez, lorsque vous voulez, vous pouvez, maintenant, il est très tard, alors allez rejoindre votre dortoir pour y dormir.

− Mais père, le couvre feu est passé, depuis longtemps.Vous m'avez dit de ne pas me promener seul, lorsque le couvre feu était passé, alors est-ce que vous voudriez m'y accompagner?

− Oui, bien sûr.

Rogue était stupéfait, Harry semblait avoir comprit enfin quelque chose, en plus de la grande quantité de travail qu'il avait fait, de la qualité de celle-ci, de même que son attitude qui semblait avoir à cœur le respect des règles. Rogue jubilait, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une fois rendu dans la tour de Gryffondor, il laissa l'enfant poursuivre seul son chemin. Une fois seul, Harry se mit à penser. Il allait devoir agir ainsi jusqu'à Noël, il ne supporterait jamais les Doloris quotidiennement et comme la malchance semblait lui coller aux fesses à chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire quelque chose par lui-même, il se dit qu'il allait faire en sorte d'être très attentif et obéissant, du moins jusqu'à ce que Rogue enlève la menace du Doloris, car à moins d'être fou, personne ne voudrait subir cela. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla tôt s'habilla et se rendit à la grande salle où Hermione y était déjà. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, alors il se dit qu'il attendrait au dîner. Lorsqu'il vit Ron arriver, ils échangèrent une partie de cartes avant le début des cours. Leur premier cours était métamorphose, environ 20 minutes avant le début de celui-ci, Ron, Hermione et Harry décidèrent de s'y rendre ensemble. À ce moment, Rogue se leva de la table des professeurs et se dirigea rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry en était encore à ramasser ses choses. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, les 3 jeunes Gryffondor arrêtèrent toute action entreprise auparavant, comme s'ils étaient devenus de glace devant le maître des potions. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas regarder Ron et Hermione. Son regard était fixé sur Potter, simplement sur lui, comme s'il tentait de sonder l'intérieur du gamin et de lui extirper quelque chose de force.

− Potter, dit-il, faussement calme, qu'avez-vous mangé pour déjeuner ce matin?

Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien mangé, en fait il avait oublié l'avertissement de Rogue à ce sujet.

− … Je n'ai rien mangé, père.

− Et pourquoi donc, interrogea Rogue sur un air peu sympathique?

− Je n'avais pas faim et voyez-vous, père, j'ai complètement oublié que je devais vous demander la permission avant de sortir de table, je ne l'ai pas fais par exprès.

Rogue trouvait particulièrement stupide cette réponse et pensa que c'était purement ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre d'un Gryffondor.

− He bien, maintenant que je viens de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, veuillez prendre place et entamer votre déjeuner, et si je ne m'abuse il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que vous ne soyez en retard, Potter. Et si j'étais vous je m'arrangerais vraiment pour ne pas l'être. Compris?

− Oui, père, fit-il honteusement devant le regard terrifié de ses amis.

Ces derniers décidèrent de l'attendre.

Rogue retourna à la table des professeur et Harry engloutit son déjeuner le plus rapidement possible.Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Rogue, celui le regardait attentivement, et lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry avait terminé, il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se retirer. Rogue étouffa presque un petit rire, lorsqu'il vit les trois Gryffondor, prendre leurs sac et partir à courir vers la salle de cours du professeur McGonagall. Cette spontanéité enfantine l'amusait. Ils arrivèrent heureusement à temps, ayant mêmeune minute d'avance. Harry sentait les haut le cœur le talonner, mais se concentra à les faire partir, chose tout à fait inutile, car après 30 minutes de cours il dû sortir à la hâte du cours de métamorphose sous le regard ahuri des autres élèves et sous les menaces du professeur McGonagall. Harry avait trouvé la toilette des gars et s'y était rendu de justesse. Il était en train de nettoyer son visage lorsque Minerva arriva. Apparemment elle était en colère, mais Harry voyait que par dessus sa colère il y avait davantage de peur.

− M. Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce comportement, non acceptable, avant que tous deux nous montions aux donjons rejoindre le professeur Rogue.

Ha merde, pensa Harry.

− Je n'ai pas voulu être impoli, professeur McGonagall, seulement j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retenir les spasmes de mon estomac, je n'en pouvais plus et si je n'étais pas parti immédiatement de la salle de cours, je me serais donné en spectacle devant toute la classe et ceci aurait été une autre bonne raison pour que les Serpentard me ridiculisent encore plus. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, professeur.

− Et pourquoi ces hauts-le-cœur, M. Potter?

− Ceci survient à chaque fois que je mange trop, dit-il tristement.

− Et pourquoi mangez vous trop?

C'était vraiment de la torture.

− … Parce que père voulait que je mange avant d'aller à mon cours et qu'il ne restait que 20 minutes avant le début de celui-ci, j'avais le choix entre manger en sachant que je risquais d'être malade ou désobéir à père, ce que je n'ose pas faire.

− Je vais vous envoyer chez Mme Pomfresh, je crois que vos malaises sont dus à un problème physique non résolu et qui pourtant aurait dû l'être. Par la suite, j'exige que vous vous reposiez toute la journée à l'infirmerie. D'accord, M.Potter

− Oui, professeur.

Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh en voyant le teint blême de l'enfant le réprimanda de ne pas être venu avant. Après plusieurs examens, elle constata que Harry souffrait d'une irritation de l'estomac due à une sous alimentation prolongée. Le fait d'avoir eu peu d'aliments dans l'estomac avait laissé toute la place à l'acidité gastrique. Heureusement, il existait un remède simple efficace pour cela. Mme Pomfresh, en jugeant par le degré d'irritation de l'estomac, trouvait que l'enfant avait dû souffrir atrocement et que c'était tout à fait logique qu'il ne réussissait pas à conserver les repas qu'il avalait. Elle lui fit boire une potion, celle-ci eu pour effet de diminuer l'acidité dans l'estomac de Harry le temps que la guérison s'opère, puis de ressoudre les places où l'acide avait élimé l'estomac. Cette potion donnait aussi sommeil, Harry s'endormit et ne se réveilla que vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. À son réveil, il vit Rogue assit près de lui qui attendait son réveil, il semblait mort de peur et tellement honteux. En fait Rogue était persuadé que l'estomac de l'enfant avait été plus gravement endommagé en raison des sévices qu'il lui avait fait endurer ainsi qu'en raison des Doloris. À partir de ce moment, il se dit que plus jamais il ne battrait ses enfants où les soumettrait à de tels sorts.

Clarification:

Bon je sais que certaines choses sont incohérentes, mais comme je l'ai mentionné au début de l'histoire, je n'ai pas respecté l'ordre chronologique des évènements et ce pour diverses raisons. Premièrement j'avais besoin de l'incident de la pensine pour mettre en évidence les soudains pouvoirs de Harry, pouvoirs qui ne pouvaient être dus au fait qu'il a fouiller dans la pensine de Rogue. Deuxièmement, je voulais que Harry soit assez jeune, pour que la situation de terreur et de violence initiale vécue chez les Dursley soit possible, car s'il avait été trop vieux, il aurait été très improbable qu'il endure ce calvaire, il aurait levé les pattes bien avant. Aussi j'avais besoin que Harry soit assez jeune, pour ne pas qu'il se révolte trop contre Rogue et que cela rende l'histoire catastrophique.

Je sais que le Doloris est un sort impardonnables et que le faire sous els yeux de Dumbledore est ridicule surtout de la part de Rogue qui doit beaucoup à Dumbledore, toutefois j'avais besoin d'un châtiment plus puissant que la rage et les coups, auxquels Harry a eu le droit pendant son enfance chez les Dursley, je voulais quelque chose qui détruise complètement son envie de jouer au plus malin. Ce choix du Doloris, n'est peut-être pas digne d'un prix honorifique, mais il fait suffisamment le poids pour que Harry se plie aux exigences de Rogue. J'essaie de ne pas penser au côté illégal, car pour le moment je fais en sorte, que personne ne le sache, malgré que Dumbledore sait toujours tout, disons que cette fois-ci il ne voit pas. Aussi je fais en sorte que Rogue ne laisse jamais Harry se guérir seul de ses blessures. Rogue soigne Harry premièrement pour ne pas que l'enfant souffre trop et surtout pour ne pas que des soupçons pèsent contre lui.


	18. Chapitre 18: La vérité

Harry contemplait Rogue, ce dernier ne bougeait pas, mais on voyait clairement une larme perlée sur sa joue. Toutes ses barrières avaient cédé, laissant place à une inondation assurée, mais désirée. Sur ces champs arides, les larmes du maître furent irriguées, lui donnant un aspect fragile, enfantin

− Père, prononça Harry, Père qu'y a-t-il?

− Harry, dit Rogue, je m'excuse, je vous ai blessé, comme j'ai blessé mes enfants. Je ne peux guère exiger que vous me pardonniez, cela vous appartient, mais je vous en prie d'accepter mes excuses.

Harry était tombé des nues. Rogue l'avait appelé par son prénom, sans que Harry puisse y déceler une tentative d'humiliation ou de dégoût. Son nom avait été dit simplement, purement, sans équivoque, sans besoin de dissimuler quelque chose.

− Mais, père, vous n'avez rien...

− Oh oui, Harry, j'ai tout à voir là-dedans. Je vous ai sortit de chez votre oncle, je n'ai pas fait mieux que lui, j'ai parfois fait pire. Les Doloris y sont pour quelque chose, Harry, continua Rogue. Je vous regardais dormir tantôt et j'ai eu si honte, j'ai fait la promesse de ne plus jamais battre mes enfants, ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs. J'ai fuit toute ma vie la colère de mon père et cette image froide et cruelle qu'il possédait et avec le temps je suis devenu aussi aride, sombre, complexe, méchant et arrogant que lui. J'ai utilisé la force, ma force, pour imposer mes lois et implanter mon pouvoir, de telle sorte que j'ai bien failli tout faire rater. Je vous ai adopté, Harry, mais je comprendrais que vous préféreriez changer de famille, je vous aiderai si tel est votre désir, vous méritez de trouver une belle et bonne famille.

− Père, s'entendit dire Harry. Père je vous fais confiance, vous êtes ma famille, je ne voudrais pas changer pour tous les gallions du monde.

À ce moment, Harry vit quelque chose d'inattendu, quelque chose de rare, comme une éclipse solaire; Rogue lui avait sourit. Suite à cela, Harry lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras.

− P..P..Père…v…vous m'étouffez

− Oh pardon, mon garçon, je crois que je devrai apprendre à aimer sans blesser.

− Père?

− Oui Harry!

− J'ai faim!

Ce fut probablement le plus beau cadeau de Rogue dans cette pénible journée. Harry reprenait goût à la vie. Harry pu rapidement reprendre les cours et cette fois tout allait pour le mieux. Rogue reprenait le temps perdu avec ses enfants et la famille tant rêvée semblait être sur le point de se concrétiser. Par contre, fidèle à ses habitudes et voulant garder le contrôle de ses classes, il ne changea pas tellement son caractère face aux élèves en général. Il devint plus juste envers les 4 maisons, maintenant les Serpentard n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Ce changement fut très apprécié des personnes non concernées, c'est-à-dire que la majorité des élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentard en fut ravi.

La fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard arrivait à grand pas et Harry avait eu la permission d'y aller. Il avait vu une publicité dans « La Gazette du Sorcier » louangeant les services d'un établissement réputé pour les perçages. Harry avait envie d'avoir un anneau dans le sourcil.

− Père, pourrais-je me faire percer le sourcil, dit-il en montrant l'annonce en question pour appuyer sa demande?

− Harry, mon enfant, vous êtes bien trop jeune, en plus c'est très risqué pour les infections.

− Mais père, même Ron va en avoir un, je serai le seul...

− Cessez de discuter jeune homme, c'est non et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que vous attendiez vos 16 ans. Vous n'êtes pas assez vieux pour comprendre les enjeux, à votre âge voyons.

Harry faisait la moue, il détestait se faire dire qu'il était trop jeune, qu'il devait attendre, qu'il doive vieillir, c'était trop injuste. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait le sol, déçu.

− Allons, Harry, soyez raisonnable, ce n'est certainement pas tous les élèves de 13 ans de Poudlard qui se feront percer les oreilles ou les sourcils durant la fin de semaine.

− Pourrais-je me fait tatouer un lion sur l'omoplate alors?

Rogue était au désespoir, mais où l'enfant allait-il chercher des idées pareilles, il lui répondit sans s'énerver.

− Non Harry, ceci est encore plus définitif que pour l'anneau au sourcil!

− Pourrais-je me faire teindre les cheveux?

Rogue pensait, il se dit qu'au moins la teinture pouvait partir et qu'il ne serait pas pris à vie avec des séquelles d'une folie de jeunesse.

− …Vous pourrez, Harry.

− Trop cool! Je vais me faire teindre les cheveux, merci père, s'empressa-t-il de dire, en déposant une bise légère sur la joue de l'homme.

Harry vint pour se ruer vers la sortir, lorsque Rogue le rappela à l'ordre

− Harry, n'aviez-vous pas quelque chose de plus important à me demander?

Harry s'arrêta un moment.

− En effet, mais je l'ai oubl…

En voyant le regard réprobateur de l'homme, Harry eu un flash.

− Ok ok, pas la peine de se fâcher, dit-il voyant que Rogue s'impatientait.

− Doucement jeune homme, corrigea Rogue.

− Désolé, père. Je me souviens ce que j'étais venu faire initialement ici, je voulais savoir quelles sont les propriétés du Polynectar ainsi que certains de leurs méfaits.

− Mais j'ai vu cette matière avec vous au dernier cours, jeune homme, comment se fait-il que vous l'ignoriez? Alors que faisiez-vous pendant que j'expliquais.

Rogue était un peu irrité, mais pas en colère, car il avait vu Harry travailler durement au dernier cours. Il s'amusait à le narguer.

− J'ai écouté, père et j'ai pris des notes, le problème vient justement de mes notes, j'écrivais tellement vite que je n'arrive plus à me repérer dans mon cahier.

Rogue observa le cahier et ne pu retenir une grimace.

− Je vais vous aider, Harry, mais je veux que vous me mettiez ce cahier au propre avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Tout ce cahier, rectifia-t-il.

− Je vais en avoir pour des heures. J'écris dans ce cahier depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

− He, he, he, on ne rouspette pas, sinon c'est trois fois que vous devrez le réécrire au lieu de une seule.

− Désolé, je vais mettre ce cahier au propre, mais avant pouvez m'aider.

Rogue le fit sans se faire prier, il aimait enseigner des choses à Harry, ce ne fut pas toujours le cas, mais depuis un certain temps, le professeur voyait bien que l'enthousiasme de son élève avait grandi. Harry était doté d'une très grande et très belle intelligence et c'était un très bon sorcier Après ce petit cours improvisé, Harry décida d'aller recopier son cahier au propre immédiatement, car tous ses travaux étaient terminés et il n'avait pas de cours avant 2 longues heures. En sortant du bureau de Rogue, Harry se tourna rapidement et au moment de franchir la porte,il se cogna fortement contre le cadrage de cette dernière. Sousle choc, il tomba par terre et lâche un cri de surprise et de douleur. Rogue le regardait, hébété, il avait juste envie de rire, la situation était vraiment trop cocasse et ce ne fit guère long avant qu'il éclata de rire.

− Non mais ce n'est vraiment pas juste, dit Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou quelque chose sur mon chemin lorsque je me décide à passer. Je suis damné.


	19. Chapitre 19: Balade et ecchymoses

Rogue l'aida à se relever pendant que le garçon frottait vivement sa tête où commençait à apparaître une marque de son altercation avec le mur.

− Vous savez que le bleu vous va bien, vous devriez en porter plus souvent.

− Oh, père! Ce n'est pas drôle. De toute manière je dois partir, à ce soir!

Hermine était déjà à la bibliothèque et avait commencé à y travailler. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry arriver.

− Qu'as-tu fait Harry? As-tu tenté des avances trop explicites envers une des batteuses d'une équipe de Quidditch ou bien est-ce que tu t'es infligés des coups pour diminuer ta beauté que tu doutais trop grande?

− Mais non, Hermione, j'ai seulement foncé dans le cadrage de la porte du bureau de père lorsque j'ai voulu en sortir.

− Ah, dit-elle. Que te reste-t-il à faire comme travail?

− J'ai terminé mes études, maintenant je dois recopier ce cahier au propre avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

− Pourquoi?

− Père trouve que ce n'est pas assez propre. Bref je dois tout retranscrire depuis mon premier cours de ma première année à Poudlard.

− Ho là là! Tu n'as pas de veine, mais au moins tu réviseras. Rogue a-t-il accepté pour le perçage?

− Qu'en penses-tu? Répondit Harry en levant un sourcil et en faisant un sourire déçu.

− En voyant la tête que tu fais, je dirais qu'il a tout bonnement refusé et que cette décision semble être irréversible.

− Bingo! S'écria Harry. Tu deviens aussi perspicace et talentueuse que Trelawney.

− Harry, arrêtes cela, tu sais que je déteste quand tu me compares avec elle!

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à leu prochain cours, celui de potions. Arrivés en classe, avec plusieurs minutes d'avance, Ron, Hermione et Harry se mirent à parler ouvertement puisque la classe était vide de tous élèves, seul Rogue y était.

− Hey Harry! Est-ce Crabbe qui t'a foutu un poing dans le front lorsque tu as voulu l'embrassé, demanda Ron perplexe?

Rogue trouvait marrant l'humour du gamin, parfois, mais il fit en sorte de demeurer impassible et que personne ne puisse déceler qu'il s'amusait à les écouter parler.

− Ron, franchement tu es vraiment aussi bête qu'une mouche, lorsque tu t'y mets, lança Harry faussement découragé.

− Mais quoi tout est possible avec toi. Tu te mets toujours les pieds dans des situations pas possibles!

− Je suis d'accord avec vous, Weasley, fit Rogue en surprenant les trois Gryffondor. Par contre, je dois admettre que Harry ne s'est pas fait tabasser en voulant embrasser quelqu'un. Il a tout simplement choisi de faire de plus amples connaissances avec un mur!

− Harry, c'est vrai? S'exclama Ron, surpris.

− Bien, dit Harry, expliqué ainsi j'ai l'air vraiment idiot, mais c'est ce qui s'est déroulé. J'ai foncé dans le cadrage de la porte en sortant du bureau de père et tu peux être assuré que cette rencontre m'est demeurée douloureusement imprégnée dans le front.

− Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela, demanda Ron?

− Franchement Ron, répliquèrent en coeur Hermione et Harry!

− Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, fit Harry.

− Hey Harry, demanda Ron en changeant de sujet, vas-tu pouvoir te faire percer le sourcil lorsque nous irons à Pré-au-Lard?

− Non dit tristement Harry, je ne peux pas, mais dans le fond ce n'est pas grave, car de toute manière je me blesse tellement souvent au Quidditch que l'anneau aurait très tôt fait de tomber, suite à une de ces blessures.

− Beau raisonnement, jeune homme, lança Rogue assez fier de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

− Merci, père.

Harry avait remarqué que Rogue faisait des grands efforts pour traiter ses amis ainsi que lui même d'une manière plus aimable. Le cours de potion commença tous les étudiants avaient pris place et attendaient. Harry jeta un regard à tous les élèves de la classe et s'aperçu que Drago était en retard. Ce dernier arriva avec 10 minutes de retard. Il marchait lentement, comme s'il était un prince acclamé par une foule en délire qui voulait profiter de chaque instant pour l'admirer progresser.

− M. Malefoy, vous faites perdre 30 points à votre maison lança sèchement Rogue.

Drago avait l'air tout autant surpris que choqué. Jamais Rogue ne lui avait enlevé des points pour quelques minutes de retard, ou pour toute autres raisons aussi futiles, d'ailleurs. Le jeune Serpentard prit place en comprenant que cette journée n'était pas la meilleure pour agacer Rogue, en tous les cas, pas devant tout le monde. Après la fin du cours, lorsque tous les étudiants eurent quittés Drago s'approcha de Rogue tranquillement, il s'inquiétait pour son parrain et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à perdre patience après lui.

− Severus?

− Quoi Drago?

− Depuis quand tu m'enlèves des points pour quelques minutes de retard? Tu ne m'as jamais fais cela avant!

− En effet Drago, je ne l'ai jamais fais, mais là je comprends que c'était une grave erreur, car ces petits traitements de faveurs envers les élèves de ma maison les ont rendus impolis, arrogants et incapable de respecter les règles, alors à partir de maintenant j'ai décidé que les règles seraient les même pour tout le monde. Cela me déçoit de faire perdre des points à ma maison, mais je ne veux plus voir des élèves aussi prétentieux en faire partie. Est-ce clair Drago?

− Oui parrain, dit ce dernier en baissant la tête.

− Y a-t-il autre chose Drago?

− En fait… et bien… je veux dire… que…

− Drago, allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée! Si tu as quelque chose à dire tu le dis à l'instant ou tu attends au prochain cours!

− D'accord! Puis-je aller chez vous pour passer les vacances de Noël?

− Mais pourquoi cela Drago, tu peux aller chez-vous, non?

− S'il vous plait, parrain, père me fera passer un mauvais quart d'heure à cause de mes résultats scolaires qui ne sont pas comme il le voudrait.

Drago n'avait plus cette arrogance qui lui était propre dans le regard. Quand l'enfant parlait de son père, ses yeux se transformaient en mers agitées qui avaient tôt fait d'inonder les terres adjacentes.

− Je vais voir Drago, mais une chose est certaine tu ne pourras pas venir pendant toutes les vacances, tu devras passer une semaine avec tes parents, c'est important, ce sont tes parents après tout. Et mon côté je vais passer une semaine avec ma famille et ensuite cela nous fera un plaisir de t'accueillir, laisses-moi en parler avec Lucius et puis après on verra.

− Merci parrain! Et je m'excuse du retard à votre cours.

− C'est correct Drago, mais la prochaine fois je te colle une semaine de retenue! Compris?

− Oui, très bien! Bonne journée Severus.

Drago s'éloigna tranquillement de la salle de classe en pensant qu'il avait oublié de demander à son parrain ce qui n'allait pas, mais en y pensant davantage il se dit que son parrain allait sûrement bien, mais qu'il avait seulement décidé de changer sa manière d'enseigner! Il leva les épaules en signe d'indifférence, en se disant qu'il avait pu au moins profiter de quelques années d'allégresse.

Il était au moins 2 heures du matin et Harry se réveilla, affamé.

− Ron, dit-il tout bas afin de ne pas réveiller personne d'autre que son ami. Ron…Non, mais c'est pas croyable à quel point il dort dur. Harry agita quelque peu Ron et celui-ci fini par se réveiller.

− Hey Harry, je dormais.

− Merci de l'information, j'étais justement en train de me poser la question! Très subtile Ron, quand tu dors, dit Harry en retenant un sourire moqueur.

− Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé? Qu'y a-t-il? Vas-tu bien?

− Wow! Cela fait beaucoup de questions à la fois! Disons que j'ai faim et que j'aimerais faire un petit détour par les cuisines sous ma cape d'invisibilité, mais je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi!

− Non, je suis trop fatigué, Harry, en plus je n'ai pas faim! Ron se rendormit rapidement lorsqu'il fit le soupir qu'avait fait son ami.

− D'accord, d'accord, je vais y aller seul, dit Harry pour lui-même

Ainsi Harry partir, sous sa cape avec la carte des maraudeurs et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Rendu aux cuisines, il fit provision de biscuits, de petits gâteaux et de fruits, qu'il voulait ramener à sa chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, en consultant sa carte, il y vit un énorme problème s'avancer vers lui.

− Merde, murmura-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que Rusard fait avec père à deux heures du matin dans les corridors. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance!

Harry tenta de trouver une place pour être inaccessible par Miss Teigne, mais cette dernière semblait particulièrement décidée à trouver quelqu'un ce soir-là.


	20. Chapitre 20: Rechute

− Qu'y a-t-il ma belle, dit Rusard à l'intention de sa chatte? Tu sens des petits morveux qui devraient être au lit, mais qui ne le sont pas? Montre-moi où ils sont, ma belle.

Rusard était surpris car généralement sa chatte ne le menait pas sur une fausse piste, mais cette fois-ci il ne voyait vraiment rien, en plus il n'y avait pas de porte ni de cachettes secrètes à cet endroit ce qui fait que personne n'aurait pu se cacher. Rogue était aussi intrigué, mais plus il y pensait, plus tout se mettait en place dans sa tête. Pour augmenter leur efficacité, Rogue dit à Rusard de chercher par la gauche tandis que lui-même chercherait par la droite. Harry s'était tassé le plus qu'il le pouvait dans un coin, adossé sur une statue et pétrifié de peur, qu'elle chatte idiote, maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'en sortir, il décida que les vivres qu'il avait prises dans les cuisines pouvaient être incriminantes, alors lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait se mouvoir légèrement, il décida de s'en défaire derrière la statue, ceci réalisé, il continua à penser à s'en sortir sans se faire prendre. Rogue tâtonnait le mur avec ses longs doigts, lorsqu'il rencontra une forme étrange.

− Potter, murmura-t-il! Je savais bien que c'était vous. Dans mon bureau, maintenant prononça-t-il entre ses lèvres qui étaient tellement crispées que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elles auraient déchiré. S'adressant à Rusard, il dit, je vous quitte ici et bonne chance pour trouver la personne et si vous la trouver envoyée-la moi!

− Très bien professeur Rogue, je n'y manquerai pas.

Sur ce Rogue fila vers les donjons suivant de près Harry qui s'insultait mentalement de s'être ainsi mis dans le trouble, au moins, se dit-il, Rusard ne serait pas le bête témoin de la découverte du fautif, se rassura Harry. Harry n'avait pas enlevé sa cape et ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'enlevait pas, il se sentait bien sous elle, comme si elle le protégeait. Arrivé aux donjons, il vit Rogue entrer dans les appartements et se rendre jusqu'à son bureau pour prendre place sur sa chaise.

− Potter ôtez votre cape! Ça suffit, je sais que c'est vous!

Harry obtempéra, honteux, mais aussi triste parce que Rogue avait recommencé à l'appeler « Potter ».

− Mais que vous prend-il de vous promener dans les couloirs à une heure si peu propice à une marche de santé? Qu'avez-vous dans la tête? Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il existait un règlement interdisant ce genre de conduite? À moins que vous soyez incapable de vous rabaisser à suivre les lois valides pour tous vos collègues de classe. Il va sans dire que l'usage de votre cape est un élément qui accroît grandement ma rage de vous voir déambuler dans le château. Vous ne resterez pas impuni, Potter, soyez sans crainte. Avant que j'en vienne à vous informer de votre punition, donnez moi la raison qui vous a fait lever de votre lit, prendre votre cape d'invisibilité, marcher dans les couloirs et tout cela à une heure où même les fantômes du collèges dorment!

− …

− MAINTENANT, POTTER!

− J'avais faim… dit tranquillement ce dernier, je me suis réveillé et j'avais très faim, alors j'ai voulu me rendre aux cuisines pour aller chercher des choses à manger.

− Et où sont ces choses, Potter?

− Je les ai laissées derrière la statue dans le couloir.

Harry sentait la chaleur perlée sur son front, la carte des maraudeurs était camouflée dans la cape et il craignait par-dessus tout que Rogue la découvre, mais Rogue était tellement en colère contre Harry qu'il ne s'attarda même pas à la cape. Rogue songeait, il était réellement furieux, en plus il aurait été mort de honte si Rusard avait lui-même trouvé Harry. C'est son l'autorité en tant que Professeur et en tant que père de famille qui aurait été en jeu. Non cela ne pouvait pas rester impuni, il devait corriger l'enfant, mais comment? Il se souvenait de sa promesse et Dieu seul sait combien il se détestait de l'avoir prononcée, maintenant il semblait être dépourvu d'armes devant Potter. Il décida d'envoyer paître ses promesses et de seulement se contenter de ne plus jamais faire endurer le Doloris à qui que ce soit. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que ce sort n'avait rien d'une punition, c'était la mort à petit feu, et aucun agissement aussi banal que présentement ne pouvait justifier un tel sort. Non, celui-là il le raya de sa liste. Pendant ce temps, Harry sentait les engrenages du cerveau de Rogue fonctionner à toute vitesse, il était désabusé et ne comprenait pas le silence de mort qui régnait depuis au moins plusieurs minutes dans la pièce. Soudain Rogue sembla ressortir de ses pensées.

− Ôtez votre chemise, Potter!

− Mais père…

− Silence!

− Vous aviez jur…

− Taisez-vous et obéissez!

Harry enleva lentement sa chemise de nuit, horrifié par la rage qu'il voyait dans les deux yeux noirs qui le dévisageaient. Il se sentait trahi, trompé, bafoué. Il était tellement triste à ce moment. Rogue commença à le fouetter et Harry ne réagissait pas, cela lui faisait mal, certes, mais son corps et son âme semblaient appartenir à deux mondes différents, deux mondes qui ne faisaient rarement qu'un. La rage de Rogue ne dura pas longtemps, l'histoire d'une dizaine de coups et le calme se fit dans la pièce. Harry était tranquille, soumis et insensible. Agenouillé devant son « père », il n'osait pas le fixer. D'ailleurs son regard était perdu, vague, intangible.

− Habillez-vous Potter, l'ordre résonna comme une lame de rasoir, sec, acéré et sans retour.

Rogue s'en voulait éperdument d'avoir agi ainsi, il avait trompé la confiance de l'enfant. Le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait imposé le silence lui avait arraché le cœur, mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé emporter. Harry semblait étrange. Rogue se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre, car en dehors de sa colère de l'avoir vu agir ainsi, il l'aimait profondément, le seul ennui, c'est qu'il n'était pas capable de l'avouer à une autre personne que lui-même. Déjà que se l'avouer avait été pénible. Il tenta de s'excuser, maladroitement.

− Allez, jeune homme, dit-il en forçant sa voix à ne pas paraître irritante, ni brusque.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, cette vue lui brisa le cœur, encore une fois. Ces deux yeux verts, mouillés se cachant derrière quelques mèches rebelles. Ce regard pénétrant, ce regard qui vous fait sentir si vulnérable. Il eut tôt fait d'arrêter de le regarder. Harry avait peur, il ne comprenait pas.

− Je vous avais fait confiance, dit-il! Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me battriez plus. Vous avez mentit, vous m'avez mentit. Harry se recroquevilla et pleura tout son âme.

Rogue s'en approcha doucement, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il savait qu'il avait eu tort d'agir ainsi, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

− Harry, dit-il, en tentant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Vous m'avez trahi vous aussi, vous m'avez mentit vous aussi.

− Mais je ne vous ai pas humilié, rabaissé à l'état d'esclave, ni traité comme un moins que rien…

− Je…, Rogue n'arrivait pas à dire qu'il était désolé.

− Je veux mon père et ma mère, hurla Harry avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

Ce dernier aveu avait résonné en Rogue comme un coup de tonnerre sur un tambour, les répercussions allaient causer beaucoup de dommages, mais il tenta de ne pas y penser.

− Harry, reprit Rogue, vous savez, changer un comportement est difficile, veuillez me pardonner (bon il l'avait enfin dit, Seigneur que c'était difficile), mais j'ai besoin de temps pour y arriver. Ne tentez pas le diable avec de l'eau bénite, jeune homme, vous êtes sortit premièrement avec votre cape et ensuite à deux heures du matin pour aller non seulement dans un endroit interdit aux étudiants, mais en passant à des endroits interdits pour l'heure qu'il était. Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous blesser ainsi et je le sais. Dans cette histoire, nous sommes deux coupables. Veuillez m'excuser.

Harry regarda à nouveau Rogue profondément dans les yeux, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais Harry savait très bien qu'il n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir. Il avait mal agi, il le savait. Il avait tellement cru que ces punitions corporelles étaient révolues que lorsque le premier coup était tombé, il avait été interloqué, pris de cour et désarçonné.

− Père, osa Harry?

− Oui Harry, dit Rogue avec un semblant de sanglot dans la gorge et des larmes dans la voix.

− Je m'excuse.

− C'est correct Harry.

Harry s'endormit dans le lit de son père ce soir-là après que ses plaies furent pansées et qu'il eut prit une potion de sommeil sans rêve.


	21. Chapitre 21: PréauLard

Il fallu quelques jours à Harry avant de se remettre du nouvel affront qu'il avait vécu avec Rogue. Ce dernier avait failli à sa promesse et avait blessé Harry dans sa confiance. Par contre, Harry voyait bien les efforts que fournissait l'homme afin de se contrôler. Harry n'était même plus en mesure de compter les fois où son « père » lui avait seulement retiré des points, ou donné une retenue alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait eu envie de le gifler violement. Non, Harry se devait d'être juste et réaliste, Rogue se donnait la peine d'essayer et peu à peu Harry parvint à oublier leur confrontation nocturne.

La journée à Pré-au-Lard arriva et ce matin-là Harry et Ron étaient vraiment excités. Ron allait enfin se faire percer le sourcil et malgré son petit air contenté qu'il se donnait, Harry savait qu'il était mort de trouille. Harry quant à lui, avait vraiment hâte de se faire teindre les cheveux. Il avait depuis longtemps décidé du résultat final qu'il voulait obtenir, en plus il avait été mis au courant qu'il existait un salon de coiffure sorcier qui permettait de faire scintiller les couleurs dans les cheveux, un peu comme des lumières de Noël. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard fit énormément de bien à Harry, se retrouver ainsi seuls avec ses deux amis, lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis l'année dernière, en fait depuis qu'il était sous la tutelle de Rogue. Harry ne savait pas comment, mais Rogue arrivait toujours à être partout. À chaque fois que Harry désirait d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec ses amis, il le voyait arrivé au galop, sans doute pensa-t-il qu'il avait peur je ne fasse des bêtises. Bref, il était souvent pour ne pas dire toujours là. Mais pas en ce jour de sortie. Ceci avait eu un effet bénéfique sur Harry. En sortant du salon de coiffure, Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron qui lui avait donné rendez-vous au Chaudron baveur. En voyant le jeune Gryffondor arrivé,Ron et Hermione ne purent faire autrement que de laisser tomber leurs mâchoires inférieures devant l'audace du changement!

− Quoi, s'écria Harry?

− Tout simplement génial, réussit à dire Ron au bout de plusieurs secondes de mutisme. C'est tout simplement génial, audacieux, mais merveilleux!

− Harry, dit soudainement Hermione, tu es sûr que Rogue ne t'arrachera pas la tête lorsqu'il va te voir comme cela?

− Mais non Herm, il m'a donné sa permission!

− Mais peut-être n'imaginait-il pas que tu aurais cette audace là!

− …

Harry sembla perplexe, mais ne répondit pas à sa copine.

− Par contre, Harry, je dois t'avouer que je suis en extase devant ta chevelure, il restequatre heures avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard, je cours chez la coiffeuse et je ressortirai avec une tête complémentaire à la tienne, au moins on sera deux!

− Non, trois avec moi, fit Ron!

Les yeux de Harry pétillaient, ses amis étaient vraiment super. Car si son assurance avait été illimitée initialement, il n'en demeurait pas moins, qu'au moment où Hermione avait mentionné le nom de Rogue, toute confiance lui avait glissé des mains tel l'aurait fait de l'eau. Les trois Gryffondor revinrent au château sous les regards amusés et envieurs de leurs collègues de classe. Arrivés au château, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que leur exploit ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Cela ne prit guère de temps avant qu'une voix surgisse derrière eux.

− Mlle Granger, M. Weasley et M. Potter.

Les trois compagnons se retournèrent pour faire face à la voix qui les avait interpellée. Ils ne connaissaient pas la personne, mais à voir son insigne c'était certainement un préfet-en-chef.

− Suivez-moi, dit le préfet-en-chef!

− Où allons-nous, demanda Hermione un peu moins sûr qu'elle ne l'avait été avant de franchir les portes du château?

− Vous verrez, dit ce dernier sèchement, apparemment dérangé par l'allure des trois élèves.

Pour s'y être rendu à plusieurs occasions, Harry murmura à l'intention de ses amis qu'ils se rendaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore et que par ce fait ils ne risquaient rien. Dumbledore pourrait comprendre. Harry mentionna qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis se blâment. Il voulait prendre l'entière responsabilité, car à l'origine c'était son idée. Avant même que Hermione n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, le préfet-en-chef prononçait le mot de passe.

− Cerise, limette et chocolat.

Et l'oiseau bougea pour donner place à l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsque les trois Gryffondor arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils ne virent que Dumbledore, installé derrière son bureau, l'air amusé et sérieux. Il semblait affairé à ouvrir un bonbon à la lime qui résistait malgré ses gestes habitués et professionnels. Il détestait qu'un bonbon lui résiste, finalement il réussit à l'ouvrir.

− Ha! Vous êtes là, dit-il tranquillement, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Bien nous pouvons commencer notre petite réunion. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall étant déjà parmi nous, je vous prie de prendre place les enfants.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans le bureau, les enfants virent que leur directrice de maison et leur professeur de potions étaient déjà installés dans de confortables fauteuils. Harry avala péniblement et baissa la tête, soudain lui aussi perdit toute l'assurance qu'il avait eu en franchissant les portes du château. Alignés comme une envolée de canard, les amis avancèrent et rejoignirent leurs professeurs qui jetaient sur eux des regards sévères, mais quelque fois amusés.

− Bon entreprit, Dumbledore. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé les enfants? Professeurs? Non, d'accord! En premier lieu, je voudrais vous féliciter mes jeunes amis.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent interloqués, mais sûrement pas autant que l'étaient Severus et Minerva.

− Oui, poursuiva Dumbledore, autant commencer par les choses amusantes. (Cette dernière pensée sema des larges inquiétudes dans l'esprit des élèves téméraires) Vous féliciter pour votre fidélité et votre loyauté à votre maison. Malgré le fait qu'une extravagance de la sorte, il pointa les cheveux des étudiants, soit interdite à l'école (Soudain Hermione rougit, elle venait de se rappeler qu'un règlement interdisait la teinture extravagante), il n'en demeure pas moins que vous mettez en évidence votre fierté d'être chez les Gryffondor, ce qui me touche. Par conte, comme il s'agit de teinture sorcière, nous ne pouvons pas la faire disparaître et ainsi vous redonner votre couleur de cheveux d'origine, nous risquons d'aggraver la situation et de la rendre irréversiblement catastrophique. Ce qui m'amène à vous informer que vous serez puni pour votre action de « masse » afin d'inciter les autres à ne pas tenter l'expérience ainsi que pour vous décourager de recommencer cette tentative. Je laisserai le soin au professeur McGonagall de vous informer de votre punition. Les trois élèves de levèrent et suivirent le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau.

− Je dois vous avouer que la situation me perturbe, les enfants. Je m'attendais à plus de sérieux de votre part et surtout venant de vous Mlle Granger, dit la directrice de Gryffondor.

À la mention de son nom, Hermione baissa la tête déjà extrêmement baissée par la honte et la peur.

− Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer ce que vous venez de faire? Vous avez délibérément violé un règlement de l'école. J'exige des explications avant de rendre ma décision sur votre punition!

− Je suis désolée, professeur McGonagall, fit Hermione timidement, j'avais oublié que de telles actions été prohibées à Poudlard.

− Professeur, rajouta Harry. C'est entièrement ma faute, j'avais eu la permission de père pour me faire teindre les cheveux, sauf que je ne lui avais pas fait mention de la couleur que je voulais avoir. Après que je l'eue fait, Hermione et Ron ont voulu le faire aussi, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait aucun des deux n'auraient penser à agir ainsi. Je vous en prie professeur, punissez-moi et non les autres si vous voulez punir quelqu'un, car je me sentirais extrêmement mal d'avoir entraîné mes amis dans une situation comme celle-ci.

− M. Potter, dit McGonagall, je crois que la décision finale revient à moi et à moi seule, en tant que directrice de Gryffondor, je vous enlève chacun 30 points.

Les enfants en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, seulement 30 points, ils s'étaient attendus à 300 jours de retenues avec Rusard! Mais ne voulant pas faire tourner le vent de bord ils ne dirent rien de plus, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Les enfants vinrent pour quitter la pièce lorsque Minerva ajouta :

− M. Potter, le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau.

En disant cela, elle vit que le garçon avait blêmit et rajouta d'un ton maternel.

− Allons, mon enfant, cela se déroulera bien. Ayez confiance!

Harry la regarda de ses grands yeux d'émeraudes et murmura un tout petit merci. Ron et Hermione accompagnèrent Harry vers les donjons, le silence qui régnait durant leur marche était assommant.

− Harry, fit Hermione, ça va bien aller, je suis avec toi.

− Et tu seras avec moi lorsque j'aurai reçu une gifle, lorsque je serai étendu à terre, demanda Harry sans savoir pourquoi il s'en prenait à son amie? Oh désolé, Herm, j'ai les nerfs à vifs.

− C'est correct, Harry.

− Ça va aller, demanda Ron tout aussi blême qu'une balle de neige?

Harry acquiesça puis frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue


	22. Chapitre 22: Cher Gryffondor

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, l'hilarité avait atteint son paroxysme. En effet, à la suite du départ des trois Gryffondor, la directrice de cette maison avait vite fait d'insonoriser ses appartements pour se libérer d'un fou rire qui la tenait par les tripes depuis l'arrivée des enfants. Bien qu'elle soit contre une telle désobéissance, elle ne pouvait nier que les jeunes ne manquaient pas d'audace et qu'ils étaient quand même charmants avec ce nouveau genre. Elle eut du mal en s'en remettre et à retrouver son sérieux, pourtant il le fallait. Comment ferait-elle pour enseigner avec trois têtes illuminées devant elle, c'était le comble du ridicule.

Harry était derrière la porte du bureau de Rogue, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, merde qu'il se trouvait bête des fois! Prenant son courage à deux mains et en lançant un dernier regard à ses amis, il frappa délicatement à la porte, comme si des coups plus violents auraient pu attiser la colère du maître de potions. Ce dernier lui cria d'entrer. Rogue était prit dans ses réflexions, il connaissait assez McGonagall et Dumbledore pour savoir que ces deux-là étaient morts de rire devant la tête de ces stupides Gryffondor. Faut croire, se dit-il, qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait su conserver ma tête et mon bon sens en côtoyant des gamins aussi bêtes que désolants. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir tranquillement, il savait que c'était Potter, il le sentait de loin. Il était persuadé que McGonagall ne lui avait pas donné de retenue et qu'elle s'était contentée de lui faire perdre que quelques ridicules points. L'enfant referma la porte et constata que le chemin se rendant de la porte jusqu'à bureau de Rogue semblait éternellement long, aujourd'hui. Oh seigneur, se dit-il en voyant la mine renfrognée de Rogue, ça va être ma fête je crois. Harry s'adossa à la porte, se disant que son père pouvait sûrement lui parler de là. Il attendit, voyant que deux yeux noirs le dévisageaient longtemps, trop longtemps.

− Potter! Grogna-t-il, je n'ai pas toute la journée alors avancez!

− Oh merde, murmura Harry, merde, merde et puis merde, pourquoi faut-il avancer, j'étais bien moi là-bas. Il parlait tellement bas qu'il fut impossible que Rogue puisse comprendre et par un hasard encore non expliqué, ce dernier ne tenta même pas de s'insinuer dans les pensées de Harry pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Rogue était assit à son impressionnant bureau et Harry avait enfin rejoint le devant de celui-ci.

− POTTER! Mais qu'avez-vous donc dans la tête, espèce de Gryffondor sans cervelle, d'idiot petit gamin, de stupide imbécile, de minable petit raté! Sachez que vous venez d'agir comme votre père, tout aussi bêtement, de manière tout autant dénuée de logique, d'intelligence, de retenue et de sens des responsabilités. Vous n'avez donc aucun respect, Potter, aucun scrupule? N'avez-vous jamais pensé que je vous avais accordé un privilège et que vous auriez dû l'utiliser à bon escient. Non, mais il faut croire que ce garçon nepeut pas rester seul toute une journée sans faire les gaffes les plus monumentales de l'histoire de Poudlard. Franchement Potter, ROUGE SCINTILLANT OR! Il faut être tellement bête pour penser à faire cela d'une manière aussi délibérée, détachée et amusée.

Harry tolérait assez bien la tirade, assez fier que Rogue puisse se contrôler, mais il savait que la partie n'était pas gagnée et qu'il ne devait pas le provoquer, surtout pas maintenant.

− … (Rogue avait parlé pendant que Harry étudiait ses propres pensées, le Gryffondor avait donc perdu un bon bout de la réprimande) Avant de vous donnez la conséquence de votre irrespectueux geste d'aujourd'hui, je veux savoir ce que le professeur McGonagall vous a donné comme punition.

− Euh.. fit Harry réellement convaincu que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées de le dire, mais comme le choix ne lui était pas offert, il ne pu guère opter pour l'option de se taire. Elle nous a retiré 30 points chacun, père. Réussit-il à dire dans un murmure presque inaudible.

− QUOI! 30 points, mais c'est une farce! Cela me se passera pas ainsi, vous vous m'attendez ici, à genoux, comme l'autre fois et si vous tenez à la vie je vous conseille de rester aussi immobile que les statues du château.

− Oui père, finit par prononcer Harry en entendant le bruit de la cape du professeur se précipiter vers la sortie.

Lorsque ce dernier sortit de son bureau, il tomba nez-à-nez avec les deux autres clowns de Gryffondor.

− Vous deux! Une retenue avec Rusard, ce soir, pour votre odieuse manière de demeurer posté devant la porte de mon bureau, hurla-t-il à l'endroit des enfants terrorisés.

− Mais…Harr…

− Silence Miss Granger, j'enlève 40 points à Gryffondor pour avoir tenue tête à un membre du personnel! Maintenant, filez!

Les enfants quittèrent le donjon en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, bien trop effrayés pour demander leur dû. Rogue se précipita vers le bureau de Minerva et y entra en trombe. La pauvre venait à peine de se remettre de sa crise de rires et lorsqu'elle vit Severus autant en colère, elle ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer.

− Franchement, Minerva, comment avez-vous osé enlever seulement 30 points chaque à ces enfants? C'est une insulte à mon intelligence et à mon sens de discipline! J'exige que cette punition soit réévaluée à la hausse, ils ont violé le règlement…

− Severus, Severus, calmez-vous…

L'homme en question lui jeta un regard noir qui voulait tout dire.

− Ce sont des gamins, poursuivit-elle, ils ont fait une bourde, certes, mais ils n'ont blessé personne et en plus ils sont bien punis d'avoir à se promener ainsi pour plusieurs semaines, alors que les autres élèves auront appris qu'ils se seront fait passer un savon! Vous voyez, enlever plus de points n'aurait pas changer les choses, ils sont assez punis pour le moment, je le répète. Severus, pensez à votre jeunesse vous en avez fait des bêtises, vous devriez…

− Je n'ai jamais fait de bêtises aussi répréhensibles que cela, dit-il en sortant du bureau de McGonagall, insulté plus qu'il ne l'était en arrivant.

En se rendant au donjon, il eut heureusement pour Harry, le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir à quelle attitude il devrait prendre, non en tant que professeur, mais en tant que père. Il entra sans plus tarder dans son bureau, regarda Harry qui était dans la même position que précédemment. L'enfant était à genoux et semblait bien ne pas avoir bougé. Rogue s'avança jusqu'à lui, Harry n'osait pas le regarder.

− Potter, finit-il par dire, en faisait sursauter le garçon, levez-vous.

L'enfant obéit rapidement.

− Vous resterez debout toute la nuit à l'endroit exact où vous êtes actuellement, en disant cela il encadra l'enfant d'une cage magique composée de fine lignée blanche. Si vous tentez de bouger vous aurez un choc électrique léger, la première fois puis de plus en plus intense. N'essayez pas de sortir de la cage, je ne connais personne qui en soit sortit vivant alors qu'elle était en fonction. Demain matin je reviendrai et je vous ferez part de votre VRAI punition. D'ici là, pensez bien à tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui!

Sur ce Rogue tourna le dos, puis quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Rogue revint, comme il l'avait mentionné, pour libérer Harry de la cage magique.

− Père, dit l'enfant en murmurant son nom comme un supplice, père je m'excuse.

…Rogue n'ajouta rien là-dessus, se contentant de lancer son éternel regard noir. Regard qui fit en sorte que Harry baissa la tête qu'il venait juste de lever.

− Suivez-moi, Potter! Rogue prit place sur sa chaise derrière son grand bureau, tandis que Harry s'assoyait sur une chaise devant son père. L'homme se décida à poursuivre, après avoir prit quelques secondes de réflexion. J'ai décidé que votre comportement sera puni, Potter. Évidemment, je vous retire vos sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour l'année scolaire en cours, deuxièmement vous êtes en retenue pour tout l'intervalle de temps que durera la coloration de vos cheveux. Et finalement, je vous colle un elfe de maison aux fesses pour la même période de temps que votre retenue. Cet elfe vous suivra jour et nuit, où que vous aillez, quoi que vous fassiez, et bien sûr je serai rapidement, si ce n'est qu'instantanément mis au courant. Est-ce clair, jeune homme?

− Oui père, finit par dire Harry.

Bien qu'il fut choqué de toute l'étendue de sa punition, il ne dit rien et ne fit rien sentir, trop heureux d'éviter les coups, bien heureux que Rogue ait réussit à se contrôler.

− Bien maintenant, allez vous lavez et vous changez. Par la suite, rendez-vous poliment à la grande salle, prenez-y votre déjeuner et lorsque vous verrez que je me serez levé de table, vous en ferez de même, puisque aujourd'hui est un jour de fin de semaine, vous viendrez comme à l'habitude travailler avec Océanne et Antoine! Est-ce que votre petite tête vide comprend bien tout ce que je viens de dire?

− Oui, parfaitement, père.

Harry fit exactement ce qui lui était demandé, se rendit à la grande salle sous le regard amusé et admiratif des autres élèves, une chance, pensa-t-il qu'il n'était pas le seul avec cette tête, bien qu'il fut triste que Ron et Hermione eurent embarqué dans cette aventure. Après le déjeuner, il se rendit, en même temps que Rogue vers les donjons, où arrivèrent très rapidement les 2 autres enfants. De toute évidence, Océanne était en admiration devant la tête de Harry.

− N'osez même pas y penser, Mademoiselle, siffla Rogue en devinant fort bien que cette nouvelle idée faisait plaisir à son aînée, il la vit faire la moue, puis se résigner. Écoutez-moi bien, et surtout vous, Potter, je ne veux plus une bêtise d'ici Noël, plus une seule, vous comprenez?

− Oui père, dirent les trois enfants en même temps.

− Au travail maintenant et en silence!

Les enfants commencèrent leur travail, bien décidé à être aussi sage qu'il leur fut possible de l'être. Ils détestaient voir Rogue ainsi, car il faisait tellement trop peur. Les jours passèrent très lentement et lorsque Harry sentit la colère moins forte chez Rogue il tenta de lui parler.

− Père? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il effectuait sa retenue à ses côtés.

− Quoi, répondu ce dernier en ne levant même pas la tête de la feuille qu'il était en train de corriger. (En fait de massacrer serait un terme plus approprié)

− Êtes-vous encore très en colère contre moi?

− …

− M'avez-vous pardonné?

− …

− Votre silence est pire que toutes les punitions du monde, je sais que j'ai mal agit et je l'ai compris maintenant, mais parlez moi je vous en pries,

− Potter, finit par dire l'homme, je fus déçu par votre comportement, peut-être autant que vous l'avez été lorsque je vous ai battu la dernière fois. Toutefois, je reconnais que vous avez assez payé, je vous pardonne et non je ne suis plus en colère… Par contre, je ne retire pas les punitions déjà données.

Sur ce, Harry sauta au cou de Rogue, comme délivré d'un énorme fardeau qui lui polluait l'existence. Rogue remercia le ciel de la spontanéité de l'enfant qui aidait grandement à ressouder les liens ébranlés. Se rappelant que Noël était près, il mentionna à Harry la probabilité presque certaine que Drago vienne passer les vacances au manoir, en ne mentionnant pas les raisons, laissant à Drago le choix de disposer de sa vie privée comme il l'entend. Harry paru inquiété, puis se décida à ne pas gâcher cette journée-là par une telle annonce en se disant qu'il aurait bientôt tout le temps voulu pour y penser.


	23. Chapitre 23: Stupide elfe

Harry fulminait, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Le stupide elfe qui lui collait aux fesses n'arrêtait pas de faire des mauvais coups, mais ceux-ci n'étaient guère amusant comme ceux des jumeaux Weasley. Non, rien à voir, les farces de Devy, étaient méchantes et faisaient en sorte de toujours mettre Harry dans des situations embarrassantes. Un matin alors que pour la ixième fois Devy avait changé l'heure du réveil de Harry, ce dernier sortit du dortoir des Gryffondor, le visage rouge de colère, les cheveux plus scintillant que jamais. Devy faisait tout pour lui empoisonner la vie, c'était tout simplement incroyable, alors qu'il tourna un coin pour arriva face à la porte du bureau de Rogue, Devy lui fit un croque en jambe et le pauvre garçon se retrouva le nez à terre au même moment où son père sortait du bureau.

− Voyons, jeune homme, vous n'êtes pas obligez de vous prosterner à mes pieds, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry se releva péniblement et regarda l'homme dans les yeux avant d'ajouter.

− Cet elfe est une vraie plaie, père, il change les heures de mon réveils matin, vole mes devoirs ou les détruits, me fait des croque en jambe à répétition et cela est sans compter les autres coups moins subtils qu'il passe ses journées à faire. Il est pire que les jumeaux Weasley ensembles. Père faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie.

− Potter, lança Rogue, dois-je vous rappeler la raison pour laquelle cet elfe est avec vous?

− Bien sûr que non, père…

− Alors assumez!

− Mais père, ne pouvez-vous pas lui demander de ne plus me mettre dans des situations où je risque d'être puni à cause de lui? Il ne veut pas m'écouter…d'ailleurs, qui est le maître de cet elfe, demanda Harry soudain heureux d'avoir peut-être trouvé la solution à son problème?

− Moi, répondit Rogue non sans remarquer la lueur de rage et de frayeur qu'il venait de lire dans le visage de l'enfant.

− Alors, vous lui avez ordonné d'agir ainsi avec moi?

− Attention à votre ton, jeune homme, ceci coûtera 10 points à Gryffondor et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai effectivement demandé à l'elfe de vous faire goûter à votre propre médecine. Et avouez, Potter, que vous faites beaucoup moins de mauvais coups depuis qu'il est avec vous.

− Je sais, mais je passe mon temps à prévenir les siens.

− Dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous parlez?

−Non, désolé, père. C'est que Devy me suit depuis cinq jours maintenant et il m'a causé plus d'ennuis que je suis capable d'en faire en 3 mois. Ne pourriez-vous pas juste lui dire d'arrêter de me mettre dans le trouble?

− D'accord je le ferai, maintenant allons déjeuner!

Alors que Rogue et Harry s'apprêtaient à se rendre vers la grande salle, Devy fit un autre croque en jambe à Harry, qui comme à chaque fois s'effondra.

− Oh toi, sale petit elfe, attend que ma punition soit terminée et je te jure que tu vais y goûter!

− Serait-ce des menaces envers le serviteur de votre père que je viens de vous entendre proférer, jeune homme?

Rogue n'était pas sérieux, mais ça il n'y avait que lui qui le savait, car à ce moment Harry commençait à se demander de qui il devait avoir le plus peur, de l'elfe ou de Rogue.

− Oh…euh…en fait…que..j'ai..je

− Beau dialecte, Potter, vous n'avez rien de mieux à dire pour votre défence?

− En fait, je ne pensais pas à ce que je disais face à Devy, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, je le narguais un peu, en pensant qu'il arrêterait ses sarcasmes avec moi. Désolé, père.

Harry était confus.

− C'est correct, jeune homme, ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferai rien contre vous pour cela.

En lançant des regards noirs à Devy, Harry se dirigea finalement avec Rogue vers la grande salle, il prenait bien soin de vérifier que l'elfe était toujours à porté de vue, car il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques secondes pour jouer un tour à Harry.

Après son déjeuner, Harry demeura dans la Grande Salle pour étudier un peu avant son prochain cours et évidemment Devy faisait tout pour l'empêcher de se concentrer. Harry perdit patience et retourna vers Rogue qui n'avait pas terminé son déjeuner, « absorbé » par une conversation que lui tenait Dumbledore. Le jeune Gryffondor, le leva et se rendit à la table des professeurs, où le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid prenaient encore place avec le directeur de Poudlard et le maître des potions. Tous furent surpris de voir l'enfant arriver, le feu au joue, un elfe collé aux fesses et la rage visiblement présente dans les deux petits poings tendus de chaque côté de son corps.

− Père, dit-il sans préambule, puis-je vous parler?

− C'est-ce que vous faites présentement!

− En fait, (Harry ne voulait pas parler devant les autres enseignants, mais Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir partir de cette place pour aller dans un endroit plus intime) c'est Devy, il m'empêche d'étudier, j'étais assis à la table et il volait tous mes parchemins, mes plumes, renversait de l'encre sur mes notes, il est vraiment insupportable.

L'elfe était monté sur la tête de l'enfant et lui tirait présentement les oreilles, les cheveux, Harry perdit patience et l'arracha de son trône pour le maintenir au bout de ses bras, ne voulant plus qu'il le touche. Les professeurs avaient l'air bien amusés.

− D'accord, fit Rogue, je vais trouver un autre elfe, mais vous devrez conserver celui-ci jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé un remplaçant.

− Merci père, bon j'y vais et bonne journ…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DEVY, tu m'as mordu, attend que je t'attrape, lança Harry visiblement en colère.

La petite stature de l'elfe lui permettait de se faufiler partout. Le cri de Harry avait créé un silence intense dans la Grande Salle, juste après que Harry se soit mit à courir, Rogue avait crié :

− 15 points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir crié à la table des professeurs, Potter.

En disant cela, Rogue s'était attiré les foudres de Minerva, qui le traitait d'injuste et de méchant, alors que Harry s'était brusquement arrêté de courir pour bien comprendre que Rogue lui avait encore enlevé des points. Merde, merde, merde et merde, se dit-il à lui-même, juste au moment où Devy lui sauta dessus par derrière et le fit tomber. Harry était furieux contre l'elfe, mais aussi contre Rogue, il était persuadé que l'homme s'amusait à ses dépends, et il détestait l'impression que cela lui laissait. Finalement, en fin de journée, Devy fut retourné à servir Rogue, tandis qu'un autre elfe, Malya, lui était maintenant attitrée. Cette elfe était une femelle et semblait beaucoup moins épuisante que Devy, en fait, Malya était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique, elle suivait Harry sans rien dire de déplacé, ne lui faisait jamais des mauvais coups, le laissait étudier et le laissait se confier à elle. Harry et elle se lièrent rapidement d'amitié. Mais Harry savait une chose, il ne pourrait jamais berner la petite elfe, car avant tout elle servait Rogue et lui obéissait à la lettre. Sa punition se passa relativement bien après ce début quelque peu mouvementé. Si bien que lorsque les cheveux de Harry furent redevenus normaux, il demanda la permission que Malya puisse demeurer avec lui à l'occasion, ce qui lui fut accordé. Ses retenues avaient cessé et il en fut totalement soulagé et là-dessus il n'en redemanda pas davantage. Le temps passa et vint un jour où les notes arrivèrent, celles des évaluations de la mi-session. Harry était nerveux, car bien qu'il ait travaillé davantage, il savait la matière très difficile et avait eut beaucoup de difficultés avec les épreuves écrites.


	24. Chapitre 24: Relevé de notes

Harry sentait la catastrophe imminente, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. La dernière fois où il avait vécu une situation similaire, c'était durant l'été lorsqu'ils avaient reçu leurs relevés de notes et le souvenir était particulièrement désagréable. Harry se sentait coupable, car il savait qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas impliqué autant qu'il l'aurait dû, mis à part dans les cours de potions où là il était sévèrement talonné, mais dans les autres cours, les enseignants avaient apprécié la remontée de Harry d'environ 5 pourcentsur sa note générale. Harry savait que pour son père il n'y avait aucune amélioration entre un D et un C-, il aurait fallu qu'il obtienne des A dans tous les cours pour le satisfaire, mais il n'en était pas capable. Le jeune garçon se rendit voir Hagrid, il avait bien besoin de lui parler, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il ne lui avait pas réellement rendu de visite formelle. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient vus, c'étaient lors des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et lors des repas. Harry s'ennuyait terriblement de son ami. Rendu à la cabane, il vit le garde chasse qui travaillait à l'extérieur sur son jardin, Harry décida de l'aider. Tout en travaillant, Harry se délivra lentement de tous ces mois de tension, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hagrid.

− Tu sais, Hagrid, dit-il après avoir terminé son récit, le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler de toute la mi-session et mes notes ne sont assez élevées pour père. Je ne m'attire que des ennuis, depuis que je suis devenu un sorcier, les Dursley m'ont rejetés plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, et en plus il y a tous les problèmes dus au fait que je sois célèbre. Je hais cette célébrité, cette image collée à mon nom, cette arme donnée gratuitement à mes ennemis comme étant mon point faible. C'est tellement injuste.

− Harry, Harry, ne sois pas injuste envers toi-même, tu sais d'après ce que tu me dis, il y des chances que tes résultats soient bien. Et puis ne t'en fais pas avec ta célébrité, ceux qui t'apprécient ne le font pas pour cette cicatrice, mais pour l'entité que tu es.

− Merci Hagrid.

Harry avait dit cela en se jetant dans les bras du grand homme, s'abandonnant dans ce sentiment de protection et d'invulnérabilité absolue qu'il lui procurait.

− Harry…euh Harry? As-tu demandé la permission au professeur Rogue pour venir ici?

− Oh, non! Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, il va encore falloir que je me fasse disputer, je viens de finir un mois de retenue et de surveillance continuelle par un elfe. Il a l'air vraiment fâché.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de ce faux pas, dit Hagrid en faisait un bref clin-d'œil à l'enfant apeuré.

Rogue s'avançait dangereusement rapidement, comme propulsé par une rage incontrôlée, ses robes volaient plus que jamais derrière lui. Harry avala rapidement en regardant son père, il baissa la tête et n'osa même plus imaginer son regard, ceci sentait vraiment mauvais.

− Bonjour, professeur Rogue dit aimablement Hagrid.

− Hagrid, mentionna Rogue sans plus de courtoisie. Puis en se retournant vers l'enfant il poursuivit. POTTER! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de sortir du château sans en demander la permission?

Rogue avait attrapé le garçon par le bras et serrait ce membre un peu trop fortement pour ce que l'enfant pouvait silencieusement enduré.

− Père,…je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rogue l'avait giflé

Hagrid ne voulait pas s'interposer, sachant que Rogue avait premièrement une baguette magique et deuxièmement une influence assez grande pour le faire mettre à la porte, ou du moins faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus enseigner.

− Professeur Rogue, dit calmement Hagrid, je crois que vous vous méprenez. J'ai moi-même demandé à Harry lors de notre dernier cours s'il pouvait venir m'aider à travailler dans le jardin. Je sais qu'il est bête de ma part de ne pas vous avoir avisez, ceci m'a sortit de l'esprit. Harry est le meilleur étudiant de la classe et je me fais toujours un point d'honneur de l'aider à avancer plus loin dans ses initiatives. Veuillez m'excuser, professeur, la prochaine fois, je vous en ferai mention.

− Hagrid, dit Rogue tout aussi évasif qu'il l'eut été pour les salutations, puis se tournant vers Harry, il rajouta, Potter suivez-moi, on a encore quelques petites choses à régler.

Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent laissant Hagrid attristé du sort du jeune gamin, mais il savait qu'avec le professeur Rogue, Harry aurait une éducation magique à sa hauteur.

Harry suivait bien difficilement son père en versant quelques larmes.

− Ne me jouez pas cette comédie-là Potter, les larmes n'effaceront pas les faits.

− J'aidais le professeur…

− Silence! Bienheureux que vous soyez en train d'aider, jeune homme, la question n'est plus là.

− Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

− Trois mots, mentionna Rogue, trois petits mots vous aideront à comprendre.

− …

− McGonagall, moi, notes.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Arrivé dans les bureau du professeur McGonagall, Harry fut médusé en regardant son expression. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si réjouie et Rogue si contrarié?

− M. Potter, dit cette dernière, je tenais à vous dire que vous avez fourni un travail de qualité ces derniers mois, beaucoup plus élevé de ce que nous avions été habitués. Continuez, jeune homme et vous aurez des mentions d'excellence, un jour.

Harry tendit la main pour recevoir le papier contenant ses notes et il comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées, il avait augmenté ses notes, mais pas assez. Rogue et Harry sortirent du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor et se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Rogue. Rogue était fier que les efforts de Harry furent autant remarqués par les enseignants, il en entendait souvent parlé, par contre il trouvait les résultats bien médiocres à ce qu'il s'était attendu à avoir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait enlever Harry de l'équipe de Quidditch, McGonagall s'y était vertement opposée, déclarant qu'il agissait par mauvaise foi pour avantager encore une fois sa maison, ainsi que pour priver Harry des seuls bonheurs qu'ils lui restaient. Il était furieux contre la femme. De quel droit venait-elle mettre le nez dans SES affaires personnelles? En attendant, il devait penser vite, car ils arrivaient à destination et il ne savait pas comment entamer à discussion. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la pièce, que Harry commençait à détester particulièrement. Rogue prit place à sa chaise et le jeune homme fut invité à faire de même. Rogue se frottait le menton en réfléchissant, qu'allait-il dire. Il n'était pas pour le féliciter, ça non! Il trouvait stupide et ridicule ces félicitations sans valeurs que les autres enseignants donnaient sans relâche et sans raison aux étudiants. Non, non et non, pour lui ce mot était signe d'un comportement exemplaire et jamais dans d'autres circonstances. Cela faisait au moins 5 minutes que Rogue pensait, Harry n'avait pas bougé, comme hypnotisé par le temps. Soudain, l'homme sembla sortir de ses songes et déclara.

− Potter, vous savez pourquoi nous somme ici?

− Oui, père, murmura faiblement Harry.

− Alors pourriez-vous m'expliquer la situation?

Harry détestait quand Rogue faisait cela avec lui, le prenant pour un parfait imbécile ou pour l'humilier à souhait, selon l'humeur.

− Nous sommes ici, père, puisque mes résultats de mi-session ne sont pas aussi élevés qu'ils auraient dû l'être.

− Avez-vous une idée pourquoi, jeune homme?

− Non aucune.

− Vraiment, dit Rogue sur un ton pas très rassurant? Si je vous dis «travail», «étude», « devoir», «attention en classe», «concentration» et «volonté», Potter, est-ce que ces mots évoquent quelques chosespour vous?

− Oui père, ce sont les qualités pour parvenir à obtenir des bons résultats.

− Dans ce cas, si vous connaissez ces vertus, expliquez moi ces notes ridicules.

− …

− J'attends!

− Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'ai travaillé fort, je vous le jure. Harry sentait des larmes se bousculer à la sorties de ses yeux, il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas dans cette pièce, pas devant lui. Je vais faire mieux pour la prochaine session, je vous en prie, croyez-moi! Ne me punissez pas en me privant de Quidditch, je ne survivrais pas!

− Bien sûr que si, vous seriez capable de survivre.

En entendant ces mots, Harry cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre, il n'allait quand même pas le priver de Quidditch!

− Mais je ne vous priverez pas de Quidditch, Potter, sous l'ordre du professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore, mais il faudra sévir ailleurs, dit-il en recommençant à se frotter le menton. D'accord, finit-il par dire, premièrement, vous resterez, comme il en avait été convenu avant le début des classes de 9 heures à 21 heures dans mes locaux, durant les fins de semaines et les jours de congé, pour y travailler. Par la suite, la semaine, vous arriverez une heure avant les autres afin d'étudier plus longtemps. J'exigerai que vos professeurs vous donnent des travaux supplémentaires une fois par semaine, minimum. Finalement, pour le mois prochain vous serez au lit à 9:15 heures à tous les soirs et bien sûr Malya vous surveillera. De toute manière, cette dernière mention, n'est pas une punition en soi, car vous avez mauvaise mine, vous semblez fatigué et j'ose à peine imaginer l'heure à laquelle vous daignez vous mettre au lit. En dernier lieu, ne me remerciez surtout pas pour le Quiditch, allez voir les vrais responsables. Compris?

− Oui père, Harry avait dit cela avec des sanglots dans la voix, il n'avait pas réussi à rendre Rogue fier de lui, il avait travaillé fort et c'était sans résultat. Rogue saisi cette pensée et ajouta, sur un ton plus doux, cette fois.

− Écoutez, jeune homme, j'admets que vous avez amélioré un tant soit peu vos résultats, mais il n'y a pas de quoi sauter au plafond. Vous avez flânez les deux dernières années, ne l'oubliez pas.

Harry se leva et alla se blottir dans les bras du grand sorcier, bien que ce dernier lui avait enlevé pleins de joie de vivre sur le moment, il savait qu'il s'en faisait pour lui. Harry laissa couler ses larmes, cela fut long, mais le sorcier prit le temps de recevoir ce flot de chagrin entassé dans cette si petite personne. L'enfant vint pour se relever, lorsque Rogue ajouta :

− Je n'ai pas apprécié vous chercher cette après-midi, savoir que vous aviez quitté le château sans m'en parler m'a choqué, je ne vous retirerez pas de points, mais la prochaine fois, ce sera très différent, croyez-moi.

− Père?

− Oui?

− Ce n'est pas Hagrid qui m'a demandé d'aller le voir après un des cours, il a inventé cela, car je lui avais dit pour mes résultats et il ne voulait pas que j'aie d'autres ennuis, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ce mensonge. Je suis allé le voir sans penser qu'il y avait un problème, comme je le faisais fréquemment les autres années. Je suis allé le voir car c'est un bon ami à moi et que j'aime travailler avec lui seul à seul, j'aime lui parler.

− …

Rogue songeait, il admirait l'honnêteté de l'enfant, bien qu'il savait fort bien que Hagrid avait mentit, il l'avait su dès que ce dernier avait parlé, toute l'histoire semblait fausse à ses oreilles, mais il s'avoua que l'enfant était bien courageux de l'avoir affronter après tout ce qu'il venait de recevoir comme remontrances, pour lui dire la vérité.

− …

Harry se tenait sans rien dire, attendant que la foudre le frappe encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas que Hagrid ait des problèmes à cause de lui et de toute manière Rogue aurait terminé par tout apprendre.

− Venez ici jeune homme!

Harry qui était retourné s'asseoir sur la chaise se leva et alla rejoindre son père derrière le bureau. Contre toute attente, Rogue le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement en lui disant :

− Merci de votre honnêteté, mon garçon. Puis Rogue tapa doucement une fesse de l'enfant en disant qu'il n'était pas gentil de mentir.

Harry eut un faible sourire, puis retourna se lover dans les bras de son père.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews :

Je ne mettrai pas toutes les reviews que je reçois, mais je vais répondre volontiers aux questions posées lorsqu'il en aura!

From: Kytice 

j'adore les gens qui mettent des nouveaux chapitres rapidement :-) surement pke c pas ton cas ma vielle j'ai une question : **est ce que tu comptes prolonger ta fic au-dela de cette annee scolaire ? faire les autres apres** ? pke la je suis conquise ! continues

**Réponse **: Bon c'est une bonne question, je crois que je vais terminer l'année scolaire de Harry et ainsi faire en sorte qu'il passe en 4e année après, puis je vais probablement aussi terminer jusqu'à la septième, si je vois que j'ai l'inspiration et si mes histoires continues à plaire.

From: Serdur() 

J'adore ! Mais **ce qui me fais marer c'est tes " c'est correct" ça me fais marer** ! Continue et j'aimerais te feliciter pour la rapidité avec laquel tu nous publie tes chapitres !

**Explication** : Je sais que parfois je cherche un certain perfectionnisme dans mon langage autant parlé que écrit. J'espère que cela n'embête pas trop.


	25. Chapitre 25: Noël

Malya avait prit l'habitude de suivre Harry, elle l'aidait à faire ses travaux, en fait elle l'aidait à étudier, car Rogue lui avait bien interdit d'effectuer du travail pour Harry, puis le soir venu, la petite elfe, prenait place à côté de Harry et veillait sur son sommeil. Harry dû admettre que d'être obligé de se coucher si tôt lui faisait le plus grand bien, il lui semblait tellement plus facile de se concentrer. Le samedi suivant, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue pour 9 heures du matins, évidemment, arriver à l'heure aurait été trop parfait, mais cette fois-ci Harry en n'était pas responsable, car il s'était fait attaquer par une bande de Serpentard qui voulaient seulement le retarder. En arrivant dans le bureau de Rogue, ce ne fut pas une surprise de le voir si en colère.

− Désolé, je suis en retard, quelques étudiants m'ont retardé.

− Allez vous asseoir et commencez à travailler.

Harry prit place à côté d'Océanne, il chercha du regard, mais voyant que Antoine était absent il interrogea Océanne du regard.

− Il n'a plus besoin de suivre les temps de travail la fin de semaine, il n'a eu que des A dans son relevé de notes de mi-session, avait-elle prononcé du bout des lèvres dans un mutisme presque parfait, mais Rogue n'était pas dupe.

− SILENCE! Hurla-t-il, vous me décrirez en 10 parchemins la raison pour laquelle j'exige le silence, maintenant travaillez sur vos devoirs.

Harry était heureux pour l'enfant, il est vrai qu'il était vraiment brillant et il avait, de toute manière, une discipline de fer. L'avant-midi se déroula aisément, puis vint l'heure du dîner, les deux enfants n'avaient vraiment pas envie de rester assis pour manger, trop pressés de bouger leurs jambes non habituées à cette position tenuesi longtemps. Mais avec Rogue, il n'y avait pas vraiment de discussion, alors ils avalèrent leur repas en silence et puis se mirent à courir dans la salle après avoir eu la permission de sortir de table. Ils criaient en essayant de s'attraper, ou en jouant à la cachette, ils savaient que leur jeu était enfantin, mais ils avaient besoin de lâcher leur fou. Rogue ne les empêcha pas se disant que s'il voulait parvenir à faire en sorte que Harry continue d'étudier jusqu'à l'heure du souper, il fallait bien qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Vers 1 heure, Severus donna congé à sa fille et rappela Harry à l'ordre, ce dernier, malheureux de rater une si belle journée pour aller voler sur son balai, bougonnait contre lui-même sur son sort. Vers 5 heures ce soir-là, Harry eut terminé les devoirs qui lui avaient été donnés au courant de la semaine et entreprit à rédiger les 10 rouleaux de parchemins dont il avait écopé le matin même la rédaction. Il soupa tranquillement avec Rogue et les deux autres enfants qui étaient revenus partager le repas du soir. Le même petit jeu qu'à l'heure du dîner recommença et les trois enfants me mirent d'accord pour se courir après en laissant sortir des cris incroyables. Afin de les laisser jouer, Rogue se lança un sortilège pour ne plus rien entendre des cris, une heure plus tard, il demanda à Antoine et à Océanne de sortirent alors que Harry terminerait son étude. L'adolescent pu terminer le travail que son père lui avait imposer sur le silence, il alla lui rendre et dit fièrement qu'il avait tout fait ses travaux.

− Pas vraiment, jeune homme, voilà une pile de travaux qui vous appartiennent, ils ont été donnés par chacun de vos professeurs, ils traitent du travail de la semaine en cours, cette pile demeurera sur le coin de mon bureau, à côté vous déposez les fiches terminées, veuillez noter que je n'accepterai en aucun cas qu'il y ait accumulation de travail.

Harry soupira à la vue de la montagne de travail à accomplir, mais s'encouragea en se disant qu'il était 8 heures et que bientôt il pourrait aller dans son dortoir. Rogue s'était affairé à regarder le travail que Harry avait accompli durant la journée et Harry détestait qu'il corrige ses travaux sous ses yeux, cela le rendait excessivement nerveux. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Rogue se leva, marcha en direction de Harry et lui dit qu'il pouvait quitter la salle et aller rejoindre ses amis pour le temps qu'il restait avant d'aller au lit. Incertain, Harry l'interrogea du regard, puis voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie, il prit ses livres et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir remercié abondamment Rogue.

Tranquillement, Harry s'habitua à ce type de structure et pu y trouver ses petits moments de plaisirs. Noël arrivait à grands pas, Harry sentait une boule d'angoisse monter dans son estomac. Drago viendrait lui empoisonner l'existence pour 3 longues semaines. Il n'aurait qu'une toute petite semaine de paix, c'était vraiment le comble du malheur. Il pensa demeurer à Poudlard, mais il savait que c'était hors de question, même pas besoin de demander. La première semaine de vacances fit du bien à Harry, il avait tellement besoin de sommeil, il s'endormait partout. Durant la dernière semaine de classe il s'était endormi 4 fois pendant des cours, pas besoin de rappeler que Rogue était totalement furieux contre lui et qu'il n'a pas hésité, lorsqu'il a vu que la situation se répétait, à retourner aux coups, chose que Harry déplorait mais il pensait que c'était mérité. La veille de l'arrivée de Drago, Harry eut un entretient avec Rogue.

− Ce jeune garçon viendra passer les trois prochaines semaines ici, je suis tout à fait au courant de l'animosité entourant les deux maisons, mais j'exige de vous un effort accru pour garder le climat paisible.

− Mais père… s'il m'attaque en premier?

− Vous m'avez interrompu, jeune homme, nous y reviendrons plus tard. S'il vous attaque, venez me voir immédiatement. Je suis le parrain de cet enfant et il est de mon devoir de l'accueillir lorsqu'il en éprouve le besoin. Il viendra suivre les cours avec vous, Océanne et Antoine dans salle d'étude, je m'attends à ce que vous vous montriez très courtois. Est-ce clair, jeune homme?

− Oui, père, fit Harry au bord de l'exaspération.

Il se dit que Drago avait bien joué son jeu en amadouant son parrain, il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour me créer des ennuis, pensa Harry découragé.

− Bon maintenant, pour ce qui est de votre comportement précédent, vous resterez deux jours dans votre chambre pour m'avoir interrompu et s'ajoute à cela trois jours pour chaque fois où vous avez dormi en classe.

− Mais vous m'avez déjà puni pour cela…

− Vous répliquez maintenant? Alors vous perdez tous vos points! Je disais donc que vous en êtes à 14 jours de réclusion dans votre chambre, vous pourrez sortir pour les repas et pour aller à la salle de toilette. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, père.

Finalement pensa Harry, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, comme cela je n'aurai pas à endurer le sale blond.

− Finalement, Potter, lorsque vous serez dans votre chambre vous n'aurez droit qu'à un hibou par jour, alors pensez-y bien avant d'écrire des bêtises, de plus je veux lire ce que vous écrirez avant que vous ne l'envoyez. Si j'apprends qu'une lettre est partie de cette demeure sans mon autorisation, Potter, vos pires cauchemars se réaliseront. Bien avez-vous d'autres questions?

− Aurais-je le droit de parler à Océanne et à Antoine s'ils viennent dans la chambre?

− Pas plus d'une heure pas jour! C'est tout?

− Oui père

− Alors les quatorze jours commencent maintenant!

Harry ne raconta pas à ses amis ce qui était en train de lui arriver, par peur de la réaction de Rogue lorsqu'il devrait autoriser la lettre, il se dit que ce n'était pas la fin du monde et que d'ici quelques semaines il pourrait leur dire de vive voix. Harry était assit à son bureau de travail, un crayon à la main en train d'écrire, bien que ce dernier fût décédé, une lettre à son parrain. Il trouvait injuste d'être dénué de tous parents proches, il ne connaissait aucune famille vivante, il ne savait plus sur quelle épaule jeter ses mers et ses mondes. Il s'ennuyait pour mourir et n'avait aucune envie de faire du travail, il se dit qu'au moins il n'aurait pas de cours durant quatorze jours. Drago arriva cet après-midi là, accompagné de sa mère. À sa voix, Harry comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien. On aurait dit que le brave Serpentard avec une pomme de terre dans la bouche lorsqu'il parlait. Harry était loin de se douter ce qui avait pu lui arriver. La chambre de Drago était à côté de la sienne, lorsque l'enfant chéri passa devant la chambre de Harry, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri d'horreur. Drago avait été battu, c'était l'évidence même, il tenait à peine debout, son visage était en sang et des ecchymoses recouvraient la moindre parcelle de peau. Lorsque Harry vint pour sortir de son lit et jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre voisine, une pair de yeux sombres lui déconseillèrent cette initiative. Le temps passa et ce fut le souper. Harry attendait avec impatience qu'on lui dise enfin qu'il pouvait sortir de sa chambre, même s'il s'agissait d'aller manger cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Rogue vint dans la chambre de l'enfant et le prévint.

− Potter, le repas sera servi sous peu, préparez-vous pour venir souper, mais je vous avertit que de partager la table est un bénéfice que vous avez, il peut être retiré si votre comportement est malvenu. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, père…père?

− Oui?

− Est-ce que Drago va mieux, est-ce qu'il est gravement blessé?

− En quoi cela vous regarde, Potter?

− Je voulais seulement savoir, père. Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

− Il s'en sortira Potter, allez venez maintenant, avait-il dit sa voix s'étant faite plus douce.

Rogue avait été surpris, la seule version qu'il avait du comportement de Harry face à Drago venait de ce dernier. Or Drago lui avait bien mentionné tous les sales coups que lui avaient fait Harry, Rogue commença à douter. Il pouvait lire dans Harry comme dans un livre ouvert et lorsque l'enfant avait demandé des nouvelles de Drago, il avait bien vu de la sincérité et non de l'ironie, il se sentit soudain méprisable d'avoir douté de Harry, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Grâce aux merveilleuses potions de Rogue, Drago pu manger avec les Rogue ce soir-là. Dès qu'il le vu, Harry s'enquit desa santé.

− Vas-tu un peu mieux Drago?

− La ferme fils de sang-de-bourbe

− M. Malefoy, veuillez retirer vos paroles immédiatement, Potter a été poli et courtois à votre égard, la gentillesse et la politesse exigent un retour des mêmes sentiments.

− Je suis désolé parrain, je m'excuse Harry, je vais mieux merci, dit-il en se demandant ce qu'il se passait avec Rogue. Il n'avait pas mémoire que ce dernier prenne la défense de Potter.

Le souper se déroula parfaitement bien, Harry qui n'était pas pressé de retourner dans sa chambre demanda s'il pouvait faire la vaisselle avec Mme Rogue. Ceci lui fut accordé, après quoi il réintégra sa chambre. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Rogue vint le voir.

− Potter, dit-il, votre conduite fut digne de la confiance que j'avais mise en vous. C'est bien.

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, comme submergé par une vague de gêne d'avoir explicitement félicité un élève, ce dernier s'avérant appartenir à Gryffondor, en plus.

Les jours s'écoulèrent et peu à peu, la punition de Harry se faisait plus permissive, Harry trouvait cela étrange, car Rogue n'avait jamais reculé sur une décision, même dans les cas où il avait tort, mais Harry ne posa pas de questions. Le temps passé avec Drago ne fut guère chaotique, les deux jeunes oublièrent leur statut de Gryffondor versus Serpentard et se tolérèrent sans plus, mais tout de même c'était déjà mieux que les bagarres à n'en plus finir comme il y en avait à Poudlard.


	26. Chapitre 26: Veangeance

Tout compte fait, en analysant l'ensemble de ses vacances de Noël, Harry se devait d'admettre qu'elles n'avait pas été si ennuyées par la présence de Malefoy, puisque le Gryffondor avait passé les deux semaines en punition dans sa chambre, il n'avait que très rarement vu je jeune Serpentard. Par contre, la dernière semaine des vacances fut plus permissive pour Harry. Rogue, reconnaissant, pour lui seul, que Drago avait menti sur le comportement de Harry, il accorda à Harry la permission d'avoir de la visite dans sa chambre autant qu'il en voulait. Pour Harry se fut pratiquement les plus belles vacances de Noël de sa vie; Drago avait été embêté que Antoine et Océanne le délaissent pour le Gryffondor, il n'avait pas eu de cours alors que Drago en avait eu et en plus ce dernier s'était maintes fois fait réprimander par Rogue alors que Harry n'avait reçu aucune critique, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose de mal, de toute manière. Le retour à l'école se fit tranquillement et secrètement Drago rêvait de tabasser Potter pour lui faire payer ses vacances gâchées. Alors que Harry se rendait rejoindre Hermione et Ron à la Grande Salle, il fut intercepté par deux gaillards qu'il ne pu reconnaître à ce moment. Bien qu'il tenta de se défendre, Harry voyait bien qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, les deux garçons l'emmenaient sanseffort vers un endroit isolé et peu éclairé. Rendu à destination, Harry comprit qu'il allait maintenant payer pour ces 2 semaines. Drago l'attendait. Ce ne fut guère long avant que le jeune blondinet ordonne aux colosses de maintenir Harry pendant qu'il lui apprendrait à vivre. Drago déversa toute sa haine sur le survivant et avant de le laisser, il lança des sorts de camouflages pour masquer les ecchymoses, fit porter Harry dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, parvint à passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame, en ayant obtenu le mot de passe par espionnage, puis allèrent mettre Harry dans son lit. Ils quittèrent la tour des Gryffondor sans problème, sans que personne ne les ai vu, bien évidemment tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle à ce moment là, c'était le déjeuner et les cours suivraient rapidement, personne n'avait de temps à perdre, pourtant ses trois jeunes Serpentard avaient manigancés ce coup judicieusement, ayant laissé Harry endormi dans son lit après lui l'avoir bien entendu jeté un sort de sommeil.

Lorsque les cours commencèrent, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à leur classe Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en croyant que Harry y serait déjà. Les deux amis s'inquiétèrent de cette absence si improbable, surtout que Ron avait bel et bien vu Harry se lever ce matin là. Croyant qu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, ils cessèrent de s'inquiéter et se concentrèrent sur le cours en question. À la fin du cours, le professeur Lupin, en charge de la classe, alla rejoindre Rogue dans la salle des professeurs.

− Professeur Rogue, dit-il gentiment, sachant que Rogue le détestait tout particulièrement.

− Je n'ai pas terminé ta potion, je ne la terminerai pas aujourd'hui et elle ne sera pas davantage prête demain, je t'ai dit la date que je te la rendrais, alors je ne changerai certainement pas mes plans, sur ce Rogue retourna à sa lecture.

− Severus, je ne voulais pas te parler de la potion, mais bien de Harry, il me semble que tu m'aies demandé explicitement, au début de l'année scolaire, de te rapporter tout problème avec l'enfant, dit-il, agacé par le ton du professeur ?

− En effet, Lupin et qu'est-ce que ce sale môme a encore fait?

− Justement, rien, il n'était pas au cours ce matin!

− Tu en es sûr?

Avant même que Lupin ait eu le temps de comprendre la question, Rogue se dirigea rageusement vers la tour de Gryffondor, enlevant sur son passage des points à tous ceux qu'il voyait. Les élèves étaient étonnés, mais n'osèrent même pasrépliquer, trop habitués à leur maître de potions. Lorsqu'il atteignit la tour, il somma la Grosse Dame de le laisser entrer et devant le timbre de la voix de l'homme elle se plia à la demande, connaissant, elle aussi, le professeur. Il monta vers le dortoir des garçons et lorsqu'il y parvint, il trouva Ron et Hermione penchés sur Harry.

− Mais que faites vous, stupides Gryffondor. Miss Granger j'enlève 30 points à votre maison, ceci est le dortoir des garçons. Puis vous M. Weasley, tassez-vous, maintenant expliquez pourquoi Potter est en train de dormir, à cette heure!

− On l'ignore, professeur se risqua Ron, lorsque j'ai quitté le dortoir ce matin Harry était habillé et il m'a dit qu'il arriverait très peu de temps après moi, je suis donc partit. Lorsque nous avons constaté son absence au déjeuner, puis en suite au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nous nous sommes inquiétés, nous l'avons cherché partout, puis j'ai eu l'idée de venir regarder dans le dortoir. J'ai trouvé l'idée bête, mais nous n'avions plus aucune idée où fouiller, puis on l'a trouvé en pyjama et profondément endormi, je n'ai jamais vu Harry dormir si profondément, professeur. Ron avait dit cela très rapidement, comme incapable de gérer le fait qu'il puisse s'adresser aussi longtemps à Rogue et lui dire autant de choses, il avait les oreilles rouges et les mains moites.

− Vous n'avez pas pensé avertir un adulte, ceci pourrait vous coûter cher!

− Mais professeur Rogue, cela fait à peine 5 minutes que nous sommes ici, nous n'avions pas…

− Miss Granger, moins 10 points pour avoir parlé alors que je ne m'adressais nullement à vous! Sortez tous les deux!

Rogue attendit qu'ils quittent la pièce, puis se dirigea vers le lit de l'enfant. Il était furieux, mais inquiet. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Rendu sur place, Rogue administra une potion à Harry celle-ci réveilla Harry aussitôt. Harry était complètement perdu, il ignorait pourquoi il était dans les appartements de son père et non en classe, puis il se rappela la bagarre.

− Alors, jeune homme, on fait la grasse matinée, on est assez bête pour croire que ceci sera sans conséquence. Rogue parlait fortement, durement et sévèrement, en fait il parlait normalement tout compte fait de son caractère habituel. Que faisiez vous couché? M. Weasley m'a pourtant appris que vous étiez habillé et prêt à rejoindre la Grande Salle lorsqu'il vous a laissé! Expliquez-vous, imbécile!

− Père, je me rendais à la salle, j'étais effectivement habillé et des élèves mon attaqués, j'ai perdu conscience et puis je me suis réveillé ici, je vous en prie, croyez-moi! Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que cela. Je n'aurais jamais osé manquer un cours, père! Ne me disputez pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit finalement Harry en se mettant à pleurer, effrayé par le regard sombre de Rogue.

− Attaqué? Dit ce dernier avec un ton ironique. Harry hocha la tête. Et puis-je savoir qui a eu l'audace de vous attaquer?

Harry fit une grimace. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Malefoy lui avait fait cela. Drago serait tellement pire avec lui par la suite, il ne pouvait pas affirmer quoi que ce soit, la seule preuve de ses dires qu'il avait, était les ecchymoses, mais comme il connaissait Malefoy, elles devaient être dissimulées, il regarda sa peau et pu confirmer sa théorie. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, mais il n'y parvenait pas, le seul moyen qu'il avait, était de ne rien dire.

− J'attends, jeune homme et je déteste attendre!

− Je ne peux pas le dire, père, fit simplement Harry avec une voix suppliante et effrayée à la fois.

− Oh que si, Potter, vous allez le dire et vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce tant que vous ne l'aurez pas dit.

− Je ne peux pas, père… pleura Harry, je vais avoir des ennuis après…

− Je vous annonce que les ennuis vous les avez déjà, Potter.

− …

− Êtes vous en train d'ignorez la dernière fois où vous avez renoncer à me dire quelque chose que j'exigeais de vous. Si ma mémoire est bonne, et croyez-moi elle ne fait jamais défaut, vous avez fini par dire ces mots de toutes manières après avoir souffert bien inutilement, si vous aviez parlé avant. Alors à moins d'aimer recevoir certains sorts douloureux, dit-il en levant un sourcil méchamment, je vous conseille fortement d'ouvrir votre petite bouche et de livrer ce que vous direz de toute manière.

− …

− Je vous donnerai tout de même la chance de parler. J'ai un dernier cours à donner, j'aurai terminé dans 2 heures, j'appelle Malya, vous vous mettez à genoux pendant qu'elle vous surveillera. Lorsque je reviendrai, vous aurez sans doute réfléchi. Je vous donne jusqu'à 16 heures cet après-midi pour parler ensuite, je devrai utiliser la manière forte. Alors vous parlez maintenant, ou préférez user vos pauvres petits genoux sur ce marbre glacé?

− Non… père, après avoir pratiquement mimer ces mots avec se lèvres Harry se résigna à discuter, il était impossible de discuter avec Rogue, il abandonna, tristement.

− Bien alors, donnez-moi votre baguette et à genoux! Nous nous reverrons plus tard. Il claqua des doigts, la petite elfe apparue et après lui avoir donné les ordres il quitta rageusement la pièce.

Rogue se doutait bien que la personne qui avait fait cela appartenait à la classe de potion qu'il allait avoir, celle de Gryffondor-Serpentard de troisième, c'était la classe de Harry, si le coupable n'était dans cette classe, il était assuré qu'il y avait là des témoins. Il fallait qu'il en ait, le corps de l'enfant était parsemé de coups, il l'avait vu après avoir fait disparaître le piètre sort de dissimulation qui avait inévitablement été lancé par un étudiant vu sa si faible complexité. La classe était devant lui, sa colère était palpable et tous se tenaient sur le qui-vive.

− Ne sortez pas de chaudrons, aujourd'hui. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je veux obtenir le nom ou les noms du ou des coupable(s), qui ont attaqué M. Potter, vous ne ferez rien de ce cours avant que j'aie obtenu ce que je voulais, si je ne l'obtiens pas durant ce cours vous aurez tous une retenue demain soir pour refaire la potion que vous auriez dû faire aujourd'hui. Est-ce clair?

− Oui professeur Rogue, dirent les élèves plus ou moins harmonisés.

− Alors, j'attends, dit-il en s'assoyant à son bureau et en dévisageant la classe.

Le temps s'écoula, personne ne parlait, personne n'osait même émettre le moindre bruit, la classe était baignée dans un silence vide. Après cinq minutes d'attentes Rogue enchaîna :

− Comme personne ne semble disposé à parler, le reste du cours se déroulera ainsi et soyez assuré que plus j'attendrai cette réponse et plus la punition sera démesurée, sur ce je vous laisse réfléchir et je ne veux entendre aucun mot si ce n'est de celui qui s'accusera!

Les élèves sont tellement bêtes, songea Rogue, tout serait si simple si le coupable avouait, bon ceci est lors problème. Et il se mit à corriger des copies sur lesquelles il avait prit retard. Cela faisait une heure que la classe avait débuté, et le silence régnait toujours. Rogue était intrigué, il ne pouvait pas les passer tous au Veritaserum, il ne saurait expliquer cela à Dumbledore, puis il leva les sourcils en signe d'abandon et se remit à corriger.

Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait de ne pas penser à ses blessures, certaines étaient drôlement foncées, elles lui faisaient tellement mal, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas parler, Malefoy lui ferait la vie impossible après. Malya était toujours devant lui et ils se parlaient peu, soudain Harry se rappela que son Père ne lui avait pas interdit de parler et il entama une conversation avec l'elfe. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda qui était la cause de ses blessures, il préféra, encore une fois garder le silence et changea rapidement de sujet de conversation.

Le cours achevait à sa fin, Rogue se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir tous ces élèves pendant une retenue, le soir, non il allait leur donner du travail supplémentaire, ce serait bien fait pour eux. Avant que la cloche sonne, Rogue se leva, faisant sursauter la majorité des élèves.

− Puisque personne n'a parlé et que la potion à l'ordre du jour n'a pas été étudiée, je veux sur mon bureau pour la fin de la semaine 25 rouleaux de parchemins sur ce que nous aurions dû faire aujourd'hui. Il n'y aura pas de retenue demain soir, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer mes précieuses soirées avec autant d'imbéciles. Vous avez encore quelques secondes avant que la cloche sonne.

Ce ne fut guère long que celle-ci se fit entendre sans que personne n'ait parlé.

- Alors puisque le coupable n'a pas été démasqué, j'ajoute 15 rouleaux de parchemins qui, ceux-ci, traiteront de la situation qui aurait pu être évitée aujourd'hui.

La classe se retira rapidement et en silence, enragée contre les ou le responsable(s) et surtout contre Rogue. Ce dernier fila vers ses appartement où Harry se trouvait toujours.


	27. Chapitre 27: Un silence d'outre tombe

Harry parlait vaguement avec Malya lorsqu'ils purent entendre les bruits caractéristiques que faisait ce dernier en se déplaçant. D'un commun accord, tous deux se turent afin d'éviter de s'attirer des ennuis plus grands, que ceux qu'ils avaient présentement. Rogue entra dans la pièce et vit Harry à genoux, il se sentit cruel, car l'enfant était parsemé d'ecchymoses et il devait présentement être appuyé sur quelques unes d'entres-elles.

− Levez-vous Potter, dit-il sans porter davantage attention à l'enfant, mais restez debout, **immobile** surtout, je compte bien tenter d'épargner vos petits genoux déjà blessés par la bagarre de ce matin. Maintenant pas un mot, je voudrais travailler sans être dérangé.

Harry ne parla pas et n'avait même jamais eu l'idée de parler après que son père soit entré dans la pièce, il savait reconnaître les humeurs de son père et en ce moment, rien ne présageait qu'il fut apte à être contredit. Alors l'enfant se lança dans ses pensées, imaginant des trucs plus ou moins drôles, récitant des notions de métamorphose, de botanique ou de Quidditch, essayant de compter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y perde, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucune idée à quoi penser. Il regarda la pièce du point de vue où il était. Il y avait bien des tonnes de livres, mais premièrement ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse voir l'écriture et puis même s'il arriverait à la voir, il n'aurait pas l'autorisation de les lire, non ça c'était certain. Rogue voulait à tout prit faire en sorte que cela soit long, pénible et interminable, mais bon il savait qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il devait en quelque sorte payer pour cela. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry lâcha un long et profond soupir à vous faire tomber des nues, Rogue toujours aussi calme, leva la tête.

− Y a-t-il quelque chose Potter? Ce long soupir me laisse présager que le temps vous est pénible! Tout ceci peut se terminer à la seconde si vous avouez! Alors?

− Je ne peux, ni ne veux rien dire, père, désolé pour le soupir je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais fait.

− Puisque vous le dites. Mais vous êtes d'une arrogance qui vous coûtera très cher, croyez-moi!

− Oh, mais je paie toujours très cher, je vous assure.

− Comment osez-vous, Rogue s'était maintenant levé, avait rejoint Harry, rendu à sa hauteur il le gifla à deux reprises et lui prit la bouche entre ses doigts. Excusez-vous, Potter! MAINTENANT!

− Ze messpcusshche, dit Harry tant bien que mal.

− Je n'ai pas bien compris, dit Rogue en relâchant les joues de l'enfant.

− Je m'excuse, père put-il enfin articuler convenablement.

− Ne recommencez plus JAMAIS! Compris, dit-il en le giflant une dernière fois?

− Très bien, j'ai compris, père, Harry avait dit cela à regret et très triste de son impolitesse.

Rogue retourna à son bureau, enragé, puis se remit à son travail, essayant d'oublier l'enfant. La journée se passa péniblement, Harry n'osa plus faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse perturber le précieux silence, il s'emmerdait royalement, puis 16 heures arrivèrent.

− Potter, fit Rogue en serrant sa plume de correction, maintenant je vous donne votre dernière chance, qui vous a fait cela?

− Je ne peux pas le dire, père, désolé.

− Alors vous ne pouvez ou ne voulez pas le dire? Aies-je bien saisi?

− Oui c'est exact, affirma Harry sans grande conviction.

− Eh bien, vous ne me donnez pas le choix que de revenir sur certaines paroles, dit-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

− NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, dit Harry en succombant à ses sanglots, pas ça, père, je vous en prie, vous aviez promis…père…

− Arrêtez immédiatement ce cirque, j'endure votre mutisme depuis 9 heures ce matin, maintenant je vous donne le choix, ou bien vous parlez, sinon assumez vos décisions!

− …

− Bon je vois que votre choix est fait.

Rogue prononça quelques sombres paroles en agitant sa baguette. Harry le fixait terrifié il sentit son corps être piqué par des milliers de petites aiguilles à répétitions, c'était à rendre fou!

− Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, la douleur était prenante, mais beaucoup moindre que certains autres sorts.

Rogue fit cesser le sortilège environ une minute après son commencement, attendit que les hurlements de Harry cessent, puis recommença. Harry mettait au moins dix minutes à s'en remettre et après 1 heure de ce traitement, Rogue réitéra sa question.

− Maintenant, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, Potter?

− Non, père je ne peux rien dire, arrêtez, je vous enprie,je ne suis plus capable, j'ai mal, j'ai froid…

− Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant! Et puis j'en ai vraiment assez…Doloris, dit-il, exténué de s'entretenir sur un chemin totalement sans issu!

Harry subit trois fois le Doloris ce soir-là, par contre Rogue n'y avait pas mit beaucoup de force, sachant que l'enfant était faible, il regrettait d'avoir agit ainsi, mais il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui tienne tête, c'était la pire insulte qui ne pouvait lui être faite. Après mûres réflexions, il arrêta l'interrogatoire.

− Potter, ce soir vous coucherez dans mes appartements, je ne tiens pas à ce que le coupable récidive.

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre à ce moment, comment osait-il parler de coupable, il avait fait autant. Rogue saisi le regard mais ne réprimanda pas l'enfant, sachant qu'il avait raison.

− Venez ici, jeune homme, dit-il en préparant quelques potions qui lui seraient utiles pour soigner le garçon. Je vous dois des excuses pour les gifles et les sorts douloureux, même extrêmement douloureux. Je n'ai aucune justification assez solide pour y baser mes actions, j'en prends la responsabilité, comme je vous force à prendre la vôtre lorsque vous prenez des décisions. J'ai détesté plus que tout vous voir dans cet état ce matin, j'ai détesté voir toute la manipulation de Drago pendant le congé de Noël.

Harry le regarda estomaqué, les yeux grands ouverts.

− Ne faites pas cette tête, pourquoi à votre avis je vous ai laissé avoir de la visite en permanence dans votre chambre? Harry venait de comprendre. Je déteste vous voir la victime des plus forts, des plus costaux et de mieux entourés, tel je le fus, jadis, c'est pourquoi je voulais et je veux encore un aveu de votre part.

Harry fit non de la tête, doucement, en baissant les yeux et en fixant ses souliers. Il était blasé de cette discussion.

− Bon tant que le coupable ne sera pas trouvé, je vous suivrai partout, quand je ne pourrai pas être personnellement présent, j'enverrai quelqu'un, cette personne vous remettra ceci, c'est une amulette, comme preuve que c'est bien moi qui vous l'envoie, si personne n'arrive demandez à un de vos professeurs de venir vous conduire à mes appartements. Ne prenez JAMAIS et j'ai bien dit JAMAIS la liberté de vous déplacer seul, que ce soit après un cours ou pour une très brève distance. Si vous le faites, vousen souffrirez les conséquences, qui vous feront regretter jusqu'à votre naissance. Compris?

− Oui, mais je regrette déjà ma naissance, avait dit Harry un peu trop rapidement, sans penser, maintenant qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire, il se savait dans le trouble. Je m'excuse, dit-il, je ne voulais pas être arrogant, je n'ai pas pensé avant de parler. Désolé.

− Cela ira! Vous coucherez ici, jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé le coupable. Tout ça est clair?

− Oui père, dit Harry encore une fois les yeux vibrant de larmes, il regardait encore le sol et quelques gouttes commencèrent à s'y accumuler. Père?

− Oui, qu'y a-t-il dit Rogue en pansant les plaies de l'enfant?

− Pourquoi vous m'avez lancé le Doloris, alors que vous aviez dit que plus jamais vous ne le feriez?

− Je l'ignore, dit-il fermement, j'en suis profondément désolé. L'autre jour, je vous ai dit qu'il était long et pénible de changer des habitudes et j'imagine que la même réponse s'applique aujourd'hui, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a aucune raison, aucune excuse valide pour cela, je le sais, vous le savez, et je vous demande pardon pour ceci.

− C'est correct, je ne suis pas réellement fâché, juste triste. Je peux parler franchement, père?

− Hum hum, fit Rogue qui avait la bouche occupée par quelques attaches pour les bandages.

− Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cherchez le coupable, après qu'il sera trouvé, il deviendra plus méchant, plus subtil et ses coups me feront peut-être plus mal en dedans et à ce niveau personne ne pourra voir les marques. Ce que vous saurez beaucoup plus tard, c'est qu'il m'aura détruit par en dedans.

− Je compte bien le briser avant qu'il ose à peine penser la moindre de ces éventualités, jeune homme, voyez-vous. Je déteste que les forts s'attaquent aux faibles, je déteste qu'ils soient toujours protégés et je déteste cette culpabilité des faibles face à leur situation, c'est juste inacceptable.

− …

Harry était pensif, mais ne savait que dire.

− Bon, voilà fit Rogue en ajustant le dernier bandage, maintenant vous mangez et puis au lit, même s'il ne sera que 8 heures, je sais que vous devez être extrêmement épuisé.

− Mais père, je vais avoir pleins de devoirs…

− Tsit tsit tsit, jeune homme, je m'occupe de cela et vous de faire ce que je vous ai dit!

Harry dévora son repas, le premier de la journée d'ailleurs, puis sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve grâce à la potion de Rogue. Assit à son bureau Rogue pensait, le coupable agaçait sérieusement le professeur, jamais autant de personnes ne lui avait résisté aussi longtemps. Il fallait qu'il trouve. Il savait que le lendemain le groupe de Harry revenait en potion, il décida qu'ils subiraient le même sort que pour le cours dernier. Il se dit qu'il obtiendrait plus de résultats, si un autre professeur acceptait de faire comme lui. Après avoir appelé Malya, il se rendit vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall.


	28. Chapitre 28: Et McGonagall s'en mêle

Rogue se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, préparant une quantité d'arguments pour parer à toute éventualité. Il fallait qu'elle accepte cette proposition, il était persuadé qu'ainsi le coupable ne saurait attendre plus longtemps. Il arriva devant la porte de la dame en question et frappa trois coups forts et secs, une voix posée et calme l'invita à entrer. Il détestait ce ton. En entrant dans le bureau de Minerva, il sentit son estomac se troubler, mais refusa rapidement cette hypothèse en se disant qu'il n'avait aucun raison que le grand Severus Rogue se sente troublé par cette femme, même si celle-ci lui avait déjà enseignée. Il fit abstraction du passé et retrouva facilement son regard sombre et cinglant. Sans faire de grandes prouesses en salutation il arriva vite au fait.

− Minerva, Potter fut battu par un ou plusieurs élèves, à mon avis ils étaient plus d'un car le travail est trop sauvage pour qu'un seule personne ait pu faire cela. Il a passé la journée dans mes appartements, j'attendais de lui qu'il avoue les noms de ses agresseurs, mais il n'en fut rien. Il s'obstine au silence par peur de ce que les agresseurs pourraient lui faire par la suite. Il est terrorisé. De plus, ceux qui lui ont fait cela, ont pratiqué quelques sorts de dissimulations ainsi qu'un sort de sommeil pour le ramener dans son dortoir, le déshabillé et le faire passer pour endormi. Ces gens n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête, faire payer Potter. Ils savaient que je n'accepterais jamais de le voir manquer un cours pour une raison aussi futile qu'il s'était recouché, trop fatigué.

− Je vois, mais Severus, que viens-je faire dans cette histoire?

− Je suis persuadé que les coupables se retrouvent dans le groupe de potions de Potter, les Gryffondor-Serpentard, de troisième, j'ai consulté l'horaire de l'enfant et j'ai pu constater que ces mêmes élèves partageaient leurs cours de métamorphoses ensembles.

− En effet, Severus.

− Pendant le cours de ce matin, j'ai imposé le silence aux élèves et je leur ai dit que nous ne ferions rien tant que les coupables n'auraient pas avoué leur délit. Il va sans dire que la classe fut médusée, mais personne n'a révélé quoi que ce soit. Je leur ai donné 25 rouleaux de parchemins en devoir afin qu'il reprenne le cours qu'ils avaient manqué. Je crois que si vous acceptiez d'utiliser ce moyen de pression dans votre cours aussi, les aveux viendraient plus rapidement. En attendant je me vois contraint de conduire Potter à tous ses cours et à venir le chercher à la fin de ceux-ci. Il fut sévèrement avisé qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de tenter de se déplacer seul, je crois que les coupables pourraient récidiver et je sais que l'enfant est beaucoup trop faible pour faire face. Alors qu'en dites-vous?

Minerva avait commencé à marcher de long en large en écoutant le récit de Rogue, elle était désolée pour le pauvre enfant et enragée contre les coupables, ce geste ne devait pas passer sous silence, c'était un geste de violence gratuite et il devait être très sévèrement puni.

− J'accepte de vous suivre dans votre démarche, Severus, mais je pose une condition, une seule.

− Quelle est-elle?

− Peut importe qui seront les responsables, je veux que la punition soir publique et sévère, si les coupables appartiennent à Serpentard je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il y ait de favoritisme, comme je n'en ferai jamais pour ceux qui appartiennent à ma maison. Sur ce, je propose que la punition finale des coupables fasse l'objet d'un accord commun entre nous, ainsi il y aura justice. D'accord?

− Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients, dit-il d'un air pensif.

− Y avait-il autre chose, Severus?

− Ha oui, j'oubliais, lorsque la cloche a sonné et que personne n'avait osé avouer quoi que ce soit, j'ai ajouté 15 rouleaux de parchemins à effectuer en guise de réflexion sur la situation actuelle. Je ne crois pas que les enfants vont résister longtemps s'ils sont surchargés de travail, et je n'ose même pas imaginer la punition qu'aura celui qui n'aura pas effectué les devoirs.

− Bien dit Minerva, je verrai en temps et lieu avec la classe. Comment va Harry?

− Mieux que ce matin, il est nerveux et quelques zones de sont corps lui font encore mal, mais je lui donne des potions qui aident à cicatriser et à apaiser les douleurs, alors il devrait s'en remettre. Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas l'aspect physique qui me dérange, c'est davantage son rôle de victime qu'il accepte trop facilement. Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir Minerva et merci.

Sur ce, Rogue tourna sur lui-même et sortit du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière était stupéfaite de voir les efforts que faisaient le maître de potions pour premièrement défendre l'enfant qu'il avait haï plus que tout au monde et deuxièmement pour faire preuve de politesse et de civilité à son égard. Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, se disant que tous les grands maîtres ont la possibilité d'évoluer, bien sûr elle était sarcastique, mais tout de même elle appréciait les efforts de Rogue.

Rogue retourna à ses appartements, Harry dormait toujours et Malya veillait tendrement sur l'enfant. Le lendemain matin, Rogue se réveilla le premier et en regardant l'heure il constata que pour une des premières fois de sa vie il avait dormi un peu trop. Il alla réveiller Harry, doucement.

− Potter, dit-il, levez vous, nous somme en retard, son ton n'était pas méchant, il était plutôt calme.

− Hummmmm, dit Harry encore endormi.

Il se leva, se prépara et attendit que son père fût prêt pour aller dans la grande salle. Chemin faisant, il lui raconta la méthode qu'il utiliserait pour faire parler les coupables et mentionna à Harry qu'il n'aurait pas à faire les devoirs supplémentaires, seulement ce qui avait trait au cours. Au grand soulagement de l'enfant d'ailleurs.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry pu rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui étaient drôlement inquiets d'être demeurés si longtemps sans nouvelle de lui. Harry était heureux de les retrouver, mais se fit évasif sur les réponses qu'il donna aux questions de ses amis. Leur premier cours était métamorphose, suivit de Divination et de potions. Après le déjeuner et quelques instants avant le début des cours, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour se rendre à la salle de classe.

− Attendez, dit Harry, je ne peux pas m'y rendre, il faut que Rogue m'y accompagne.

− Pourquoi, répondirent à la fois Hermione et Ron?

− Aucune idée, mais je sais que c'est un ordre indiscutable, donnez moi une minute.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, en passant devant Malefoy, ce dernier lui fit un croque en jambe. Harry lâcha un cri en tombant et se releva péniblement, humilié devant tous ces regards, il savait que c'était Malefoy qui lui avait fait cela, mais il n'avait aucune preuve et personne ne l'avait vu, alors il ne dit rien. Rendu à la table des professeurs, le rouge sur ses joues commençaient à être plus vif, il s'était fait mal au coude en tombant et le frottait avec sa main.

− Est-ce que ça va, Potter, demanda Rogue?

− Oui, en fait je crois, père.

− Qui a fait ça?

− Je n'ai rien vu, père mentit Harry.

− Bon alors que vouliez-vous, jeune homme?

− Je voulais me rendre à ma prochaine salle de classe, mais vous m'avez dit que vous deviez venir avec moi, alors j'étais venu vous demandez si on pouvait s'y rendre maintenant.

− En effet, Potter, nous y allons.

Rogue se leva sous le regard amusé des professeurs, qui trouvaient tout à fait charmant de le voir agir avec l'enfant, puis il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils rejoignirent rapidement Ron et Hermione et ensembles, ils se rendirent au cours.

− Maintenant, lorsque ce cours sera terminé, vous attendrez ici et je viendrai vous chercher, compris?

− Oui père, fit Harry.

− Montrez moi votre coude, jeune homme, demanda-t-il à Harry voyant que l'enfant le tenait encore de son autre main.

Harry obéit et fit une grimace de douleur lorsque Rogue y toucha, il aurait encore une autre ecchymose douloureuse sur le bras. Rogue lui fit boire une potion pour lui enlever la douleur et les quitta après avoir vu que Minerva était présente. Le cours débuta et après une minute de silence, le professeur McGonagall entama.

− Un évènement s'est produit hier matin dans le château. Des individus grotesques ont attaqués M. Potter, Harry rougit à ce moment, peu heureux de sentir les regards se tourner vers lui. Le professeur Rogue m'a parlé de son dernier cours et le même principe s'appliquera à celui-ci. Les coupables sont dans cette classe, bien que M. Potter n'ait rien voulu dire, et bien il faudra que l'on attende que les coupables se dénoncent eux-mêmes. D'ici là je ne veux pas un mot, je ne veux rien voir sur vos bureaux, vous n'écrivez rien, ne gribouillez rien et ne jouez avec rien. Je veux voir vos deux mains sur le bureau en attendant la fin du cours, ou jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions des aveux. Il va s'en dire que plus le temps passe, plus la punition sera horriblement sévère. Alors j'attends.

Le professeur s'était installé à son bureau et avait commencé à y travailler, les élèves demeuraient dans la position qui leur avait été assignée et un silence de mort régna, lorsque la cloche sonna le professeur McGonagall, fit un signe à tout le monde de demeurer en place.

− Vous me rédigerez 25 rouleaux de parchemins traitant sur le cours d'aujourd'hui, je veux ces parchemins pour le prochain cours, qui soit dit en passant ressemblera à celui-ci, à moins qu'il y ait eu des aveux. Ce sera tout, dit-elle, mais la prochaine fois si je passe un autre cours comme celui-ci j'ajouterai 15 rouleaux de parchemins à votre devoir. Vous pouvez partir.

Ron et Hermione partirent car le prochain cours débutait bientôt, mais Harry devait attendre Rogue. Ce dernier arriva et ils se rendirent vers la salle du cours de divination, sans vraiment échanger. Harry était furieux, car il savait que cette idée était l'idée de son père et en plus il craignait que tout le monde se mette à le détester à cause des nombreux travaux à faire. La journée se déroula tranquillement et puis vint le temps d'assister au cours de potions. Les élèves s'y rendirent déjà las, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre et cela n'augurait rien de bon.


	29. Chapitre 29: Et le coupable est?

Rogue entra dans sa classe de la même manière qu'il le faisait toujours. Le mouvement de ses vêtements fouettant l'air, produisant des sons caractéristiques qui suffisaient à faire frémir les élèves. Ce seul son pouvait donner la nausée à Neville Londubat ou faire serrer les dents à Hermione Granger. Le silence était encore une fois terriblement présent dans la pièce. Une trentaine de paires de yeux fixaient, effrayés, l'homme en noir. Après cette entrée fracassante, Rogue s'installa devant la classe, SA classe, puis savoura cet instant de puissance.

− Les coupables devront avouer avant que le cours ne débute. Sans cela vous repartirez comme la dernière fois avec le cours à écrire sur de nombreux parchemins. Alors?

Le silence demeurait toujours aussi pesant.

− Très bien, alors je ramasse les 15 rouleaux de parchemins que j'ai exigé au dernier cours.

Les élèves sortirent sans un seul mot leur devoir supplémentaire. Rogue les ramassa tous, se rendit à son bureau, puis s'installa pour la correction des parchemins recueillis.

− Debout lança Rogue à la ronde. Tout le monde debout!

Une fois que tous les étudiants furent levés, d'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit disparaître les chaises et les tables.

− Tout le monde devra demeurer dans cette position, celui qui osera bouger sera en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de ses études et c'est silence!

Il lança un regard froid et perçant, faisant baisser les yeux et serrés les poings des élèves, puis commença à corriger. Il s'était dit que le fait que les étudiants se tiennent debout accélèreraient le processus de révélation du coupable. Ainsi placé, ils perdront patience et la colère de tous se fera palpable, ainsi le coupable sentira de plus en plus de tension et finira par tout avouer. Rogue se félicitait mentalement : (Sev tu es un génie, tu es un Dieu!) Les enfants, complètement découragés n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils allaient encore passer un cours comme cela. Drago, qui était près de Harry, tentait d'attirer l'attention de l'enfant.

− Hey! Potter, fils de petite pute de sang-de-bourbe! Hey! Saint-Potter! Drago murmurait ces mots que très peu d'élèves, Harry inclus, bien sûr, entendirent.

Harry restait silencieux, ne parla pas, mais il fixait Rogue avec une vigueur déconcertante en espérant que ce petit con de Malefoy allait se faire prendre en train de parler.

− Hey! Potter! Sauveur des faibles! Prince des imbéciles! Héritier d'un tas de fumier! Tu es un lèche cul de dernière classe! Tu es moche et ta célébrité tu peux bien te la mettre où je pense! Tu es tellement nul que je ne te confierais même pas la vie d'un elfe de maison!

En sentant le regard de Harry concentré sur lui, Rogue avait subtilement levé la tête et surprit Drago en train d'insulter le jeune Gryffondor. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, ses membres étaient raides contre son petit corps, on pouvait voir la haine et la colère émaner de sa peau, mais il restait impassible, muet, persuadé qu'il serait puni s'il se défendait.

− M. Malefoy, lança Rogue, SILENCE! Vous resterez après la classe et j'enverrai un hibou à votre père! Si vous n'avez rien d'intelligent à dire, à moins que ce soit pour vous accuser, alors veuillez conserver votre bouche au repos! Est-ce clair?

− Oui professeur Rogue, répondit Drago complètement apeuré. Rogue allait écrire à son père, c'était vraiment la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui faire.

− Tu vas me le payer, Potter, espèce de petit minable Gryffondor sans cervelle, murmura Drago à l'intention de Harry en pensa que cette fois-ci Rogue ne l'avait pas vu. Malheureusement pour lui, Rogue écoutait encore et même plus que jamais.

− M. Malefoy, hurla-t-il, espèce de petite tête vide, venez ici. Rogue était vraiment en colère, si son teint n'avait pas été aussi pâle on aurait pu croire que ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges.

Drago se rendit à l'avant de la classe. Rogue venait de faire apparaître une table faisant face à tous les élèves.

− M. Malefoy, continua-t-il en voyant l'enfant arriver devant lui, montez sur cette table à genoux et vous passerez le reste du cours ainsi. Faites face à la classe, ainsi vous aurez toute l'attention que vous vous exerciez à avoir en tentant de briser le silence. Vous humiliez les autres sans vergogne, alors laissez-moi vous humiliez, cette fois-ci!

− Mais..prof…

− Moins 50 points à Serpentard, maintenant faites ce que je vous ai dit.

Drago s'exécuta, à contrecœur, humilié de ce qu'il venait de vivre et s'apprêtait à vivre. Son père allait certainement vouloir lui arracher les ongles un à un pour avoir fait perdre tant de points à Serpentard et surtout que cette perte de point fut donnée par Rogue.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, mais Rogue ne le voyait pas ainsi.

− Non, vous demeurez tous ici! Personne ne quittera cette classe avant que j'aie obtenu le nom des coupables. Vous n'avez pas d'autres cours par la suite et je le sais, j'ai vérifié. Alors on attend après l'aveu du coupable.

Il était rendu 6 heures du soir. Les élèves étaient encore dans la classe depuis 5 longues et pénibles heures. Soudainement une voix faible se fit entendre.

− J'ai agressé Potter!

− M. Malefoy! Rogue était furieux. Étiez-vous seul?

− Non professeur, Crabbe et Goyle étaient avec moi.

− D'accord, dit Rogue à l'ensemble de la classe. Je veux 30 rouleaux de parchemins sur la notion du cours d'aujourd'hui et 15 rouleaux de parchemins supplémentaires portant sur les agissements qui ont fait en sorte que le cours normal n'a pas pu être livré. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. M. Crabbe et M. Goyle vous restez ici avec M. Malefoy. Potter rendez-vous dans mes appartement et commencez votre étude.

− Oui père, fit Harry faiblement.

− Pour ceux qui seraient enragés en raison des devoirs, veuillez prendre note le nom des trois coupables, s'ils avaient parlé avant vous auriez eu 110 rouleaux de parchemins en moins à rédiger, lança Rogue aux étudiants.

La classe se vida rapidement, personne ne semblait intéressé à demeurer plus longtemps avec Rogue. Une fois seul avec les trois Serpentard, Rogue s'assit à son bureau et rédigea trois lettres, une pour chacun des pères de ces enfants. En claquant des doigts, Malya apparue et il lui ordonna de surveiller les trois jeunes hommes. Rogue se rendit à la volière, envoya les hiboux porter les lettres à leur destinataire, puis il retourna auprès des garçons.

− Je veux savoir qui a frappé, quel fut le rôle de chacun, lança-t-il froidement.

Drago raconta l'histoire en entier, puis il se tut, une fois qu'il eut terminé.

− Vous allez tous les trois dans votre dortoir et vous y restez, j'envoie un elfe avec vous, il vous attaquera sans pitié si vous tentez de désobéir. Je vais aller choisir votre punition avec le professeur McGonagall. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois des gens de Serpentard faire autant honte à leur propre maison, vous êtes indignes, maintenant fichez le camp, Devy vous suivra.


	30. Chapitre 30: Lucius Malefoy

Rogue se dirigea rapidement et furieusement vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il était complètement insulté que les coupables fassent partie de sa maison, ceci donnerait encore l'occasion à McGonagall de lui dire comment agir avec ses étudiants. De plus, il était enragé que Drago fasse partie des coupables, car cette fois-ci il aurait dû le voir venir, mais il dû s'avouer qu'il avait certainement fermé les yeux sur des signes évidents et que maintenant il était obligé de gérer toutes ces informations en même temps. Il arriva finalement au bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor et frappa à la porte. Une fois entré, il lui déclara avoir élucidé le mystère et avoir le noms des coupables, il lui donna d'ailleurs ces noms rapidement. Autant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette tâche ingrate, pensa-t-il.

− Que proposez-vous, Severus, demanda Minerva après quelques instants de réflexion?

− Sincèrement, Minerva, j'en ai aucune idée, admit Severus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Ces garçons devraient être renvoyés chez eux, mais renvoyer un Malefoy relève du suicide, vous comprenez, Minerva?

− En effet, Severus, il est hors de question de renvoyer les enfants, leurs familles sont trop puissantes, en même temps je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils méritent ce renvoi. Leur geste est crapuleux, j'en conviens et je ne voudrais pas protéger des personnes qui se foutent éperdument des autres, mais je ne crois pas que l'expulsion définitive soit la solution.

− Attendez, vous avez dit expulsion définitive, alors…

− Oui, je crois qu'il devraient être renvoyés de l'école pour 3 ou 4 jours, ainsi ils feront face à leurs parents et seront peut-être par la suite intéressés à suivre les règles.

− Il serait bon, ajouta Rogue, qu'ils écopent d'un mois de retenue avec Rusard, il me semble que ceci leur remettrait peut-être les idées en place, dans le cas où leur famille soit trop compréhensive.

− Bien dit, Severus, et combien de points comptiez vous leur faire perdre, finit pas demander McGonagall, les yeux scintillant?

− 30 points chaque pour les odieuses actions, ainsi que 20 points chaque pour chacun des cours qu'ils m'ont fait manqués, donc pour un total de 210 points. Ainsi ils comprendront peut-être l'étendue de leur action.

− Parfait, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Rogue sortit du bureau de McGonagall et se rendit directement vers le dortoir des trois garçons. Arrivé à destination, il fut surpris de trouver les jeunes hommes suspendus par les pieds en sous-vêtement. Il interrogea Devy du regard.

− Le maître a dit à Devy de faire en sorte que les jeunes gens demeurent dans le dortoir. Devy a essayer de les empêcher de sortir, mais les garçons ne comprenaient pas et n'écoutaient pas. Ils n'ont pas écouté le maître, alors Devy a fait en sorte qu'ils ne bougent pas.

− Parfait, Devy, fait les descendre et remet leur leurs vêtements, fit Rogue avec un rictus généralement réservé aux Gryffondor. Vous 3 suivez-moi, fit-il sèchement.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que les trois garçons se retrouvent habillés et prêts à suivre Rogue. Ce dernier les emmena, sans mot dire vers son bureau. Il s'y assit et regarda ses étudiants d'un œil mauvais. Crabbe vint pour s'asseoir.

− Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de vous asseoir, M. Crabbe, alors veuillez ne plus tenter de déposer votre gros postérieur sur mes chaises. Rogue inspira, amusé du regard des étudiants, puis continua. Vous avez fait preuve de plus de stupidité que l'ensemble des élèves de Gryffondor au grand complet, pour cela et pour le mal que vous avez fait à Potter, nous avons opté, le professeur McGnagall et moi, que vous serez renvoyés de l'école pour 4 jours.

− 4 JOURS, hurla Drago…

− DRAGO, renchérit Rogue, alors pour toi ce sera 1 semaine, fit-il en pesant ses mots. Ensuite, lors de votre retour, vous aurez une retenue de 1 mois avec Rusard. Vous perdez à vous trois 210 points

− Quoi, fit Drago!

− SILENCE, fit Rogue vous n'avez jamais compris, M. Malefoy, le principe de conserver le silence quand il vous est demandé, alors Drago tu auras 2 mois avec Rusard. Les points que vous avez perdus ont été perdu tel que : moins trente points chaque pour vos actions sur Potter et vous perdez aussi 20 points chaque par cours que vous m'avez fait manqué. Sur ce j'imagine que vous comprenez que vous mettez Serpentard dans une mauvaise situation pour la coupe, mais vous expliquerez à vos petits amis comment vous vous y êtes pris.

Rogue fit une pause et apprécia l'expression faciale des trois gamins avant de poursuivre.

− Messieurs, veuillez vous retirer et allez chercher vos choses, vos pères viendront sans doute vous chercher bientôt, sur ce bonne réflexion. Ha oui j'oubliais, il remit une pile de papiers à chacun des étudiants, ce sont vos devoirs supplémentaires pour vos « vacances ».

Les garçons quittèrent la pièce, complètement découragés et abasourdis, se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir et préparèrent leurs affaires. Pendant ce temps, Rogue se rendit vers ses appartements pour trouver Harry. Ce dernier était en train de travailler sur les rouleaux de parchemins qu'il avait à produire. Il avait déjà terminé celui du professeur McGonagall entamait la seconde moitié du travail de Rogue, la pièce ressemblait à un véritable champ de batailles. Harry avait déposé une grande quantité de livres autour de lui et les consultait fréquemment avant d'écrire quelques lignes. L'enfant était couché sur le sol, sur son ventre et semblait complètement appartenir à un autre monte, tant sa concentration était grande, Rogue toussota pour le faire sortir de son travail.

− Père? Oh je suis désolé pour tous les livres à terre, je vais ramasser après, j'étais en train de faire votre devoir de potions.

− C'est correct, jeune homme, je vais m'installer à mon bureau et travailler aussi. Comment va votre travail?

− Je suis rendu à la moitié et j'ai terminé celui du professeur McGonagall.

− Très bien, Potter, très bien.

Rogue s'installa pour travailler, puis oublia presque la présence de l'enfant. Océanne et Antoine avait eu congé ce soir là, pusique Rogue avait eu trop à faire. Vers 10h30 le maître de potions réalisa que Harry travaillait encore.

− Vous savez, jeune homme, qu'il est passé 9 heures, donc vous pouvez arrêter de travailler et allez vous coucher?

− J'ai presque terminé, il ne me reste qu'une phrase à écrire.

− Voilà c'est fait, maintenant, enchaîna Harry.

− Potter, fit Rogue doucement, venez ici.

Harry fit comme il lui avait été demandé, prit place à la chaise que Rogue lui indiquait et écouta ce dernier lui raconter ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry demeura un long moment silencieux, perplexe.

− Je suis triste pour Drago, son père va certainement lui faire mal et je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne chose qui puisselui arriver. On ne combat pas le mal par le mal, à mon avis. Je trouve tout cela très triste.

− Écoutez, Potter, peu importe ce qu'il arrive à Drago, vous n'êtes en rien responsable. Drago a mal agi et il doit être puni pour cela. Il ne peut pas toujours prendre en considération que son nom lui épargnera des problèmes.

− Ouais, mais je trouve que c'est tout de même triste.

− Bon, rangez les livres que vous avez utilisés et après j'irai vous conduire à votre dortoir.

− Allez vous m'escorter encore longtemps, père, je veux dire maintenant que les coupables ont été trouvés?

− En effet, jeune homme, je n'ai aucune idée des réactions que les autres élèves vont avoir suite à l'expulsion temporaire des trois coupables, alors je préfère être plus prudent que pas assez.

Harry hocha la tête, il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Rogue. Puis il rangea ses livres et ceux de Rogue, ainsi que ses devoirs puis il rejoignit son dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, Drago attendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore que son père vienne le chercher. Il était rare que son père se déplace pour lui, il le faisait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ou quand la situation était vraiment grave. Ce dernier arriva par la poudre de cheminette. À ce moment, Drago sentit toute sa confiance en lui s'échapper de son corps et le laisser aussi tremblant et apeuré qu'un poupon.

− Dumbledore, prononça Lucius en signe de salutation. Allez Drago, je n'ai pas que cela à faire!

Drago prit sa valise, puis il suivit son père vers la cheminée. Après avoir prit la poudre, il prononça «Manoir Malefoy», son père s'exécuta peu de temps après lui. Arrivé au manoir, Drago enleva la poussière qui lui recouvrait les épaules et vit rapidement que sa mère se trouvait dans la pièce et qu'elle l'attendait, il couru vers elle et la salua.

− Bonjour, mère, dit-il doucement, ayant perdu, en entrant dans le manoir, son arrogance princière.

− Drago, dit celle-ci, mais qu'as-tu donc encore fait?

NarcissaMalefoy parlait doucement à Drago, sans le gronder, sans élever le ton, le serrant dans ses bras, sachant que dès que Lucius rentrerait, elle devrait cesser tout contact avec son enfant. Ce ne fut guère long que Lucius apparut. Étrangement, il ne parlait pas, comme trop enragé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Cela faisait probablement cinq minutes que les trois personnes attendaient. Drago était debout à côté de sa valise, fixant le parquet de marbre qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Narcissa fixait la cheminée et le feu qui y dansait. Lucius, quant à lui ne fixait rien, comme hypnotisé par le silence, par les circonstances. Il s'était assit sur le canapé, le dos droit, sa canne à ses côtés tout aussi droite, les cheveux mitticuleusement placés dans son dos et les yeux aussi froid que possible.

− Drago, finit-il par dire, sèchement.

− Oui père, répondit ce dernier sans grand courage et sans grande expression dans le visage.

− Approche toi.

Drago obéit, il se concentrait à ne rien laisser paraître: un Malefoy ne ressent rien, un Malefoy ne souffre pas…Il était maintenant en face de son père, immobile, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Lucius se leva, Drago recula d'un pas, puis se ravisa, il ne devait pas montrer sa peur, il ne devait pas. Lucius tourna autour du garçon comme un lieutenant qui inspecte la tenue de ses soldats, puis revint face à l'enfant.

− Drago, sais-tu ce que tu as fait?

− Oui père.

− Eh bien pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

− Je voulais faire payer ce petit Saint-Potter pour son arrogance, père.

− Et tu as été assez bête pour te faire prendre

− …

− Tu vas regretter Drago, tu devras être puni pour avoir fait perdre des points à Serpentard, avoir été le premier Malefoy à être expulsé et pour m'avoir dérangé lorsque je suis allé te chercher. Tu devras être aussi puni pour avoir fait honte à ta famille, au sang pur et aux Serpentard.

Lucius enleva sa ceinture lentement, comme pour s'amuser de la torpeur qu'il faisait naître dans le visage d'ange de son fils. Lucius Malefoy était un homme cruel, sans âme, sans cœur et sans amour, en fait la seule chose ayant composé cet homme fut la haine. Si vous croyez que Rogue est cruel, c'est que vous n'avez pas connu Lucius. Il est sans pitié, prêt à tuer son propre fils, prêt à tout pour un peu plus de puissance, un peu plus de reconnaissanceface auSeigneur des Ténèbres. Vraiment, Lucius Malefoy n'avait rien d'un homme, a priori c'était le mal en personne, c'était le diable, c'était la haine, elle-même. Lucius, plia sa ceinture en deux, puis la fit claquer bruyamment. Drago reculait, jusqu'à toucher le mur qui lui annonçait qu'il ne pouvait plus aller plus loin.

− Je… Je.. m'excuse, père… ne me …me… faites… p…pas…

Mais Lucius n'écoutait pas les paroles de son fils, par contre il se nourrissait de cette voix terrifiée. Puis il frappa l'enfant d'un coup de poing au visage, prit sa ceinture et la fit siffler sur le corps étendu à ses pieds, frappa avec sa canne les endroits que Drago n'arrivait pas à protéger puis de ses pieds il s'assurait que d'autres endroits ne restaient pas intouchés. Las de ce jeu puéril, il prit sa baguette et lança nombre de Doloris. Si Rogue s'assurait que la puissance ne soit trop élevée, Lucius, lui, ne s'en préoccupait guère, jouissant des cris provenant de l'enfant, de la douleur qu'il faisait lui-même naître dans le corps docile. Enfin, beaucoup plus tard, il décida de mettre fin à son jeu, fatigué et ennuyé. Il traîna Drago vers les donjons, jeta le corps inanimé sur le sol glacé, ferma le grillage métallique et retourna à ses occupations conjugales. Dans son cachot inhabité, Drago reposait inconscient, sur ce sol qu'il connaissait que trop bien il allait connaître à son réveil le froid, la faim, la peur et le mal. Petite pièce lugubre d'un coin reculé du manoir, le cachot était sans lit, sans couverture, sans oreiller, sans toilette, le cachot était nu. Un petit elfe vint, sous l'ordre du maître, nettoyer les blessures, donner des potions et panser les plaies. Après tout, Lucius ne voulait pas tuer son enfant aujourd'hui, il voulait lui apprendre la vie… la vie d'un Malefoy. Sur ce sol congelé, Drago passa une bonne partie de ses « vacances forcées » ne réclamant rien, priant seulement pour qu'un autre soleil se couche, puis un autre, puis un autre. Drago Malefoy espérait seulement retourner à l'école, là où il n'y avait ni coup, ni fouet, ni tape, ni Doloris.


	31. Chapitre 31: Honnêteté et récompense

Lorsque Drago revint à Poudlard, il n'avait bien entendu pas fait les devoirs supplémentaires remis par Rogue, mais ceci n'était guère sa principale préoccupation. L'enfant chéri se disait heureux d'être de retour, en sécuritéentre les murs du collège. Par mesure préventive, il alla tout de même rapidement aux donjons pour s'entretenir avec Rogue. Ce dernier était penché au dessus d'un chaudron mijotant, concentré sur une manipulation délicate, on sentait la tension dans la pièce, on sentait que le silence ne devait pas être rompu et que toute présence extérieure n'était pas la bienvenue à ce moment. Drago patienta quelques instants dans l'ombre de l'entrée, et lorsque Rogue sembla moins anxieux, il s'engagea davantage dans la pièce.

− Professeur Rogue, murmura Drago?

− Bonjour, Drago, fit Rogue d'un ton détaché, il ne voulait pas montrer à l'enfant qu'il était très heureux de le revoir dans un si bon état, car il s'attendait vraiment à pire. Il refusait de se montrer trop heureux, donc, pour ne pas faire croire à Drago qu'il regrettait la punition qu'il lui avait donnée, car justement il ne le regrettait pas. Il ignorait comment cet enfant allait interpréter les choses.

− Professeur, je n'ai pas effectué les travaux supplémentaires, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y afférer.

− Qu'y avait-il donc de si important pour t'en empêcher.

− (Drago grimaça, il détestait parler des sombres moments passés au manoir de ses parents) Je fus enfermé dans mon cachot jusqu'à se que je parte du manoir, professeur, je n'avais pas mes choses pour travailler, je n'avais rien, admit-il faiblement.

− Je comprends Drago, mais tu ne t'en sauveras pas, tu feras c'est travaux en même temps que tes études, je te donne 1 semaine pour y parvenir, est-ce clair?

− Oui, professeur et merci. Drago prononça ces mots puis quitta son maître des potions pour rejoindre son dortoir, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir dans son lit chaud.

La vie reprit son cours normal, Drago se faisait plus discret, Harry était escorté par Rogue de moins en moins souvent et Rogue lui-même commençait à être moins inquiet. Les jours et les semaines passèrent rapidement, laissant sur leur passage les vestiges que seul le temps peut laisser. Fatigue, épuisement, rides et angoisses, mais aussi bonheur, amour, joie et plaisir, dans le fond il suffit de chercher ce que l'on veut et on l'obtient. Harry vivait mieux avec l'autorité et ne sentait plus autant enclin à dévier tout code établi ou toute règle instaurée. Un jour Harry eut une conversation avec Rogue.

− Père, dit l'enfant alors qu'il se trouvait seul à seul dans les appartements du maître?

− Hum, fit ce dernier en levant à peine les yeux du bouquin qu'il lisait.

− J'aimerais aller voir Hagrid à sa cabane, est-ce que c'est possible?

− Avez-vous terminé vos études, lança Rogue dans un froncement de sourcils qui lui était propre?

− Presque, mais je pensais qu'une petite visite me ferait du bien, ensuite je viendrai travailler ici.

− D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps, une heure trente, maximum.

− Très bien, fit Harry apparemment heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Père?

− Hum, recommença ce dernier.

− L'an passé et l'année d'avant j'allais voir Hagrid comme bon me semblait, est-ce que je pourrais avoir la permission d'y aller lorsque j'en ai envie, sans avoir à venir le demander à chaque fois?

Rogue réfléchissait, il n'aimait pas que l'enfant décide de partir du château quand bon lui semble, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le brimer de toute liberté.

− D'accord, fit-il, mais à une condition.

− Laquelle?

− Que les visites se fassent entre 16 heures et 18 heures, qu'elles n'occasionnent pas de retard ou de manquement, que vous ne les utilisiez pas pour des fins malhonnêtes et que vous respectiez les limites imposées.

− Bien, père et merci beaucoup. À plus tard!

− À plus tard, oh Potter!

− Oui?

− Ne profitez surtout pas de ces sorties pour aller ailleurs que chez Hagrid, vous m'entendez? Je ne veux ni vous voir dans la forêt interdite, ni sur le terrain de Quidditch et ni dans un quelconque endroit. Si vous voulez aller à un de ces endroits vous venez m'en avertir avant, est-ce bien clair?

− Parfaitement père!

− Alors bonne visite!

Harry quitta la pièce où se trouvait son père et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Cette nouvelle forme de liberté fit le plus grand bien à Harry, il se sentait émerger dans sa vie monotone, il sentait la puissance jouissive d'une première bouffé d'air après un long moment sous l'eau. Harry jubilait et de ce fait, sa vie semblait moins anéantie sous le poids de contraintes et de malheurs. L'année scolaire se termina sans fracas et Harry retourna au manoir Rogue pour savourer les parfums de l'été. Un matin, alors que Harry jouait dans la cour avec les deux autres enfants, un hibou qu'il connaissait que trop bien s'approcha à une vitesse dangereusement folle de lui. Non, pensa Harry, merde c'est Errol, le hibou de Ron, il va me foncer droit dessus. Mais à peine finissait-il de penser ceci, que l'oiseau lui fonça effectivement dessus, le faisait tomber par le fait même. Antoine et Océanne se mirent à rire à s'arracher les poumons au moment où Harry lâchait un cri perdu, un cri furieux qui aurait bien vite fait de réveiller les morts. Évidemment, ce cri fit en sorte que Rogue et sa femme sortirent de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur un étrange spectacle s'offrait à eux. En effet, Océanne et Antoine était couchés par terre et tambourinaient le sol de leurs poings et de leurs pieds, morts de rire, alors que Harry vociférait, couché sur le sol, après un hibou qui ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner son nouveau trône.

− Potter, lâcha Rogue en tentant de conserver son sérieux et son ton glacial! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ces cris perdus, ainsi que vos positions pour le moins étranges?

− Mais père, je n'y suis pour rien, affirma ce dernier, c'est le hibou de Ron, il m'a foncé dessus, j'ai tombé et Océanne et Antoine sont morts de rire depuis ce temps.

− Et pourquoi ce hibou vous a-t-il foncé dessus, jeune homme?

− Ben, je l'ignore, voyons!

− Potter, je n'accepterai jamais que vous me parliez sur ce ton!

− Désolé, père, je voulais juste dire que ce hibou est une plaie, il est vieux et fonce toujours sur tout le monde, il n'est pas capable d'arrêter.

− D'accord, et que vous veut le jeune Weasley.

Harry se mit à lire la lettre de son ami et constata qu'il était inviter à passer du temps chez eux.

− Il m'invite à venir chez lui pour une semaine. Est-ce que je pourrais y aller, père? Je vous en prie, j'aimerais vraiment aller chez les Weasley, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

− Quand devez-vous donner votre réponse?

− Ce n'est pas inscrit, père.

− Alors envoyez un hibou à M. Weasley et dites lui que vous enverrez la réponse avec votre propre chouette d'ici quelques jours. J'ai besoin de penser avant.

− D'accord, père, fit-iltout de même heureux que la réponse ne fut pas immédiatement négative.

Il exécuta l'ordre de Rogue puis revint jouer à l'extérieur avec les enfants. La journée s'écoula paisiblement et Harry s'amusait drôlement bien avec son frère et sa sœur. Le souper arriva bien rapidement. Il se déroula sans anicroche, en fait les repas se passaient beaucoup mieux maintenant pour Harry, son estomac étant habitué à une entrée normale d'aliments. Après le souper, Harry fit la vaisselle avec Amélia et monta rapidement à sa chambre, il était fatigué et voulait se coucher. Rogue prit ce moment pour venir lui parler.

− Vous êtes fatigué, jeune homme?

− Oui, je crois que le soleil était trop fort aujourd'hui, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre une casquette, bref, je suis fatigué.

− Je voulais vous parler au sujet de la semaine que vous voulez passer chez les Weasley.

− Oui, père, Harry s'était quelque peu réveillé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle discussion.

− Vous pourrez y aller, mais je dois poser des conditions.

− Oh chouette! C…

− Ne m'interrompez pas, jeune homme!

− Désolé.

− Bon, les conditions sont les suivantes, je ne veux pas que vous sortiez à l'extérieur du terrain des Weasley, et ce même avec les parents, sans m'en avoir demandé la permission. En second lieu, je ne veux pas que vous vous couchiez à des heures impossibles et puis j'exige que vous restiez poli et courtois, mais sur ce dernier point je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, vous sachant enclin à un politesse naturelle. Alors est-ce que vous avez bien compris?

− Oui père, dit Harry bien trop heureux de pouvoir aller chez Ron.

− Bon sur ce, je vous laisse dormir, vous écrirez demain aux Weasley.

− Merci père et bonne nuit.

− Pareillement, jeune homme.

Harry partit chez les Weasley quelques jours seulement après que Errol soit venu porter la lettre. Rogue vint le reconduire au Terrier et s'entretint vaguement avec Mme Weasley. Après quelques brèves informations, il repartit et laissa Harry pour une semaine. Durant cette semaine, Harry s'amusa follement. D'abord les jumeaux avaient des tonnes de nouvelles farces à lui montrer, ceci fait, les Weasley organisèrent une joute de Quidditch amicale avec les membres de la famille, Harry joua aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron et finalement, Mme Weasley, fidèle à elle-même, le câlina et le traita comme un petit roi. Vraiment ses vacances chez les Weasley lui firent le plus grand bien et au moment de son départ, il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant qu'il aurait bien aimer vivre dans cette famille. Mme Weasley comprit le regard de l'enfant et l'emmena dans le jardin pour parler un peu avec lui.

− Tu sais Harry, on ne choisit jamais dans quelle famille on vivra, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir t'adopter au moment où tu es sortit de chez ton oncle et ta tante, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire et sais-tu pourquoi?

− Bien… hésita Harry, vous avez déjà beaucoup d'enfants, et j'aurais été une bouche de plus à nourrir.

− Ce n'est pas la raison Harry, on ce serait arrangé pour l'argent, non la raison vient de ta sécurité. Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour affronter Tu-Sais-Qui s'il parvenait à trouver que tu habites ici, nous ne connaissons pas assez les arts sombres pour te donner la puissance magique que Severus Rogue peut te donner. Il est un puissant sorcier, très puissant et en plus il serait en mesure d'affronter Tu-Sais-Qui si la situation s'imposait. De plus, il veillera à ce que ton éducation soit stricte, mais bonne, tu ne manqueras de rien. Il peut veiller sur toi à la maison, comme au collège et ainsi prévenir toutes les éventuelles attaques.

− Vous avez sans doute raison, mais je trouve que j'aurais bien aimé vivre ici, mais je comprend tout même qu'il est préférable que je demeure en sécurité.

− De toute manière, tu seras toujours le bienvenue pour venir passer du temps ici.

− Merci beaucoup, Mme Weasley.

− Hey, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly.

− Oups c'est vrai, désolé Molly.

− Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons.

− Simple habitude, fit Harry nonchalamment.

− Bon, je crois que le professeur Rogue arrivera bientôt, est-ce que toutes tes affaires sont prêtes?

− Oui.

− Alors allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine où les autres les attendaient et Harry fit ses salutations, il était triste de partir, car il s'amusait beaucoup, mais aussi parce qu'il aimait bien vivre sans l'angoisse des remontrances. Il garda toutefois en tête les bonnes paroles de Mme Weasley en se disant que c'était pour son bien. Rogue arriva, pile à l'heure et avant de partir, s'enquit du bon déroulement de la semaine. Les bons mots venant de part et d'autre lui firent chaud au cœur, il était fier que Harry se soit bien comporté. Ensembles, ils retournèrent au manoir Rogue.

− Père, fit Harry alors qu'il rentrait dans le manoir?

− Oui?

− Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont donné des bonbons de leur invention, il lui tendit un sac débordant de farces et attrapes, je crois qu'il serrait préférable que je vous le laisse, comme ce fut le cas, à ma fête l'année dernière. Je crois que vous préférez que je ne les aie pas en ma possession.

− En effet, Rogue était étonné, il était sans voix, l'enfant était si mature, si honnête, il ne savait pas comment le récompenser pour ce comportement exemplaire. Jeune homme, vous venez de me montrer votre honnêteté et votre loyauté, je suis étonné et très satisfait de votre comportement, pour cela je vous dispense d'une semaine de cours et je vous laisse la moitié des bonbons en votre possession, mais faites-en bon usage.

− OH, merci, père, c'est vraiment super gentil, Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela


	32. Chapitre 32: Anniversaire

Cet été-là, Harry profita davantage de l'extérieur, volant largement sur son balai, passant le plus clair de son temps libre dehors. Par une savoureuse journée d'été, un hibou arriva au manoir pour livrer les 3 bulletins des enfants. Ces derniers jouaient à s'arroser pour se rafraîchir sous la vigilance constante d'Amélia. Rogue, dans son bureau, déroula les parchemins commençant par celui d'Antoine se disant qu'il valait mieux débuter pas celui qui méritait le plus sa clémence. Il appela l'enfant pas l'intermédiaire d'un elfe, puis attendit que son fils prenne place.

− Vous vouliez me voir, père, demanda Antoine?

− En effet, je viens de recevoir votre bulletin. Vous n'avez eu que des A, mis à part en métamorphose où vous avez eu un A. Vous avez fait un très bon travail, jeune homme.

− Merci, père.

− Dites à votre sœur de venir ici, à présent vous pouvez vous retirer.

− Bien, père.

Océanne se dirigea vers le bureau de son père, tranquillement, nerveusement, sachant par l'aveu de son frère, qu'il s'agissait des relevés de notes.

− Je suis là, père, dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

− Mlle, votre bulletin est identique à celui que vous avez eu avant les fêtes, vous ne vous êtes pas amélioré, vous passerez la nuit dans la salle d'étude. Je suis déçu de vos rendements, jeune fille, je m'attendais à plus de sérieux de votre part. J'espère que vous réfléchirai bien cette nuit!

− Je suis désolée, père.

− Vous pouvez partir et dites à Potter de venir dans le bureau.

− D'accord, père, mentionna l'enfant, triste de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Mlle Océanne Amélia Rogue

École de sorcellerie Poudlard

Vol de balais : B

Histoire de la magie : C

Métamorphose : B

Potions : C

Divination : C

Défense contre les forces du mal : C-

−

Harry entra dans le bureau et sentit son estomac se tordre de douleur, il passa machinalement sa main sur son ventre, tentant de calmer ses sensations d'angoisses.

− Père, demanda Harry?

− Prenez place, Potter. Vos notes sont de beaucoup meilleures à ce qu'elles étaient. Je suis fier de votre travail. Par contre, je veux des explications sur ce C en Histoire de la magie.

− Je l'ignore, père.

− Bien, vous serez privé d'aller à l'extérieur pour 2 jours. Pendant ces 2 jours, vous viendrez en classe pour travailler votre histoire.

− D'accord.Père, est-ce que les 2 jours commencent aujourd'hui ?

− Non, demain, jeune homme. Pour le moment, vous pouvez retourner à l'extérieur.

− Père ?

− Oui !

− Est-ce que je vais encore avoir des cours de 9 heures à 21 heures lorsque l'école reprendra ?

− On verra rendu là. Mais si vous montrez la même détermination que présentement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous retiendrais plus longtemps.

M. Harry James Potter

École de sorcellerie Poudlard

Vol de balais : A

Histoire de la magie : C

Métamorphose : A

Potions : B

Divination : B

Défense contre les forces du mal : A

L'anniversaire de Harry approchait rapidement.

− Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu plus d'invités à ma fête cette année demanda Harry à Rogue un soir alors que ce dernier était venu lui souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit?

− Qui voudriez-vous inviter?

− Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley, Olivier Dubois et Neville, fit Harry.

− D'accord, je ne vois pas le problème, répondit Rogue calmement.

− Père?

− Quoi, Potter?

− Bien…je…vous…croyez-vous…que

− Allons, jeune homme, dites-le!

− Croyez-vous que tout pourrait bien se dérouler avec Néville?

− Si Londubat parvient à renverser ou faire exploser un chaudron ici, je crois qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre, mais comme je ne vois pas comment il obtiendrait ces objets, alors je crois que ça ira.

− En effet, père!

Le jour de son anniversaire, les invités arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Une partie amicale de Quidditch fut organisée. L'heure du repas arriva et Amélia servit le dîner. Harry trouvait amusant que toutes ces personnes partagent la même table. La conversation allait bon train.

− Les Serpentard sont en nombre défavorables, nota Océanne amusée, nous sommes que 4 Serpentard contre 8 Gryffondor.

− La preuve qu'un Serpentard vaut 2 Gryffondor, lança Rogue à la ronde, heureux d'abaisser un peu plus les courageux lions. Ces derniers réagirent en protestant évidemment.

− Ce n'est pas juste, fit Harry, ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances. Attendez à l'anniversaire de Océanne ou d'Antoine, la situation retournera de bord et les Gryffondor seront encore les heureux gagnants!

− Jeune homme, fit Rogue, sans vraiment être sérieux, cesser de dire des obscénités, ne comparez jamais les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ainsi, nous sommes de loin supérieurs!

− Bien, trancha Hermione, il faudrait le prouver!

− Certainement, Granger!

Une petite guerre de questions, d'énigmes, de charades, de colles et de problèmes fut orchestrée. Pourtant ce petit jeu ne parvint jamais à prouver, hors de tout doute, la supériorité de l'intelligence d'une des deux maisons. Ce petit jeu dura tout le repas, à la fin de celui-ci, aucun gagnant ne fut trouvé, mais les joueurs s'étaient beaucoup amusés, faisant ainsi baisser la pression de se retrouver chez leur infâme maître de potions. Le reste de la journée se déroula à merveille et Harry eut un très bon souvenir à conserver de cette formidable journée d'anniversaire.


	33. Chapitre 33: Petite soirée près du feu

Après son retour à la maison, Severus était apparu très différent auprès de sa femme. Il avait décidé de la traiter en égal et non comme une enfant qui devait toujours faire attention de ne pas être prise en faute. Il laissait aller son amour librement avec elle, se disant que cet amour guiderait son instinct et il eut raison. Sa femme devint plus resplendissante, plus rayonnante, de son corps semblait émaner le bonheur et de son sourire, la joie de vivre. Elle semblait se métamorphoser sous ses yeux pour devenir le plus beau des papillons. Elle était plus entreprenante et se risquait de plus en plus fréquemment sur des terres inconnues, jusqu'à inciter, elle-même quelques jeux d'adultes.

Un soir, alors que les enfants dormaient depuis quelques heures, Amélia termina de prendre sa douche, mit sa robe de chambre et alla rejoindre Rogue qui s'acharnait sur la préparation de ses prochains cours. Elle le regarda travailler, elle aimait le voir penser ainsi, si concentré, si enfermé dans son monde. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, la verrouilla discrètement, insonorisa la pièce sans que Rogue ne lève la tête et elle s'avança vers la cheminée qui réchauffait une nuit fraîche d'été.

Elle détacha sa robe de chambre, ce quipermettait de voir sa nudité sous ce seul vêtement, puis elle s'avança vers son mari, qui lui faisait dos. Elle parvint derrière lui, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis entreprit de laisser glisser ses doigts vers les boutons de sa chemise. Rogue se retourna pour contempler, un peu surpris, la nudité de sa femme. Il appréciait ses avancements, cette nouveauté très excitante. Il se leva, l'enserra dans ses bras et déposa sur ses lèvres, le plus savoureux, le plus délicat et le plus sensuel des baisers. Elle y répondit amoureusement et sentait le sang battre dans son ventre et dans sa tête.

Elle repoussa doucement l'homme sur un divan, le fit asseoir et entreprit de défaire son pantalon.Une fois le vêtement enlevé, elle enleva le sous-vêtement avec ses dents, tirant doucement pour émoustiller son désir. Le sous-vêtement ayant rejoint l'autre vêtement, Amélia se releva quelque peu, embrassa la bouche alléchante de Severus et commença la descente vers la Terre promise. Parsemant le chemin de centaines de baisers, elle parvint au lieu recherché et prit le membre déjà dressé. Elle lécha le gland, l'harcelant avec sa langue à petit coup discret, faisant languir l'homme de sa vie. Elle mit le sexe dans sa bouche et travailla amoureusement à conduire Rogue vers les plus hauts sommets. Il déposa doucement sa main sur la tête de sa femme, caressant ces cheveau si doux, admirant le spectacle de l'endroit où il était. Voir son sexe dans la bouche de sa douce était la pensée la plus jouissive qu'il pouvait avoir. Rogue sentait le plaisir monter en flèche, s'accrochant désespérément au sofa, il y planta ses doigts au moment où sa femme parvint à lui arracher son essence céleste, qu'elle avala prestement.

Sans lâcher le regard de son mari, Amélia l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter son propre goût. Rogue échangea les places et sa femme se retrouva assise sur le sofa. Il embrassa cette bouche vénielle et descendit vers ce cou d'ange, déposant doucement des bises délicates. Il fit ainsi son chemin jusqu'aux seins fermes de sa femme et entreprit de les lécher amoureusement. Pendant ce temps, sa main se baladait vers les cuisses blanches et les entrouvrit délicatement. Il massa le vagin d'Amélia, puis tenta de trouver le petit morceau de chaire exquis. Sa bouche descendit lentement rejoindre les doigts déjà occupés. Il prit dans sa bouche cette fleur de chaire, puis rentra un doigt doucement dans le corps de sa femme. Amélia pencha la tête vers l'arrière, laissant aller un cri de plaisir. Rogue, encouragé, suçota avec talent ce petit point sensible, entra un second doigt dans l'antre fœtale. Doucement de ses doigts, il recréait un lent mouvement et sentait les muscles se contracter vigoureusement. Sa langue professionnelle savourait ses trouvailles, dévorant ces odeurs, ce parfum exquis. Elle approchait d'un orgasme puissant, lorsqu'il redoubla son travail vigilant. Mordillant, léchant, suçotant et frictionnant, de sa bouche, faisant en sorte que l'hôte reçoive son dû. Les doigts travaillaient toujours dans l'espace humide, lorsque se contractèrent les muscles en signe d'allégeance. Amélia se cambra, en même temps, puis perdit toute notion lorsqu'au milieu du salon, elle plafonna au septième ciel promit. Dans un cri de victoire, elle transmit son bonheur pour faire savoir à son homme qu'il l'avait emmenée au paradis des sens.

Il embrassa sa femme d'un baiser langoureux, puis d'un commun accord, ils poursuivirent leur jeu.

Rogue souleva sa poupée de bonheur, la déposa sur un tapis réchauffé par les flammes. Il ouvrit les jambes de sa belle conquête, puis sans lâcher son regard, il pénétra en elle. D'abord d'un rythme lent, il savoura la splendeur de sa femme, puis il accéléra la cadence. Amélia arqua un peu plus le bassin pour s'offrir davantage, pour qu'il la pénètre un peu plus. Ce ne fut guère long pour que le va et vient soit récompensé, puisque quelques instants plus tard, les deux amants commençaient à haleter de bonheur. Il entrait et sortait à une vitesse effrénée lorsque ensemble ils goûtèrent à cette orgie de jouissance. Leurs deux corps s'unirent pour l'instant magique et leur deux voix scandèrent la victoire bénite. Vidés, épuisés et repus, ils se collèrent protégés par le feu.

Cet été fut sans conteste le plus merveilleux de sa vie, Amélia bénissait le ciel pour le changement d'attitude de son mari. Elle le voyait plus patient qu'ordinaire, il se retenait d'utiliser la violence physique pour punir les enfants, s'en remettant à des moyens secondaires.


	34. Chapitre 34: Complexes et jeu

Harry avait beaucoup grandit pendant l'été, si bien que ses vêtements étaient pour la plupart très petits. Un matin pluvieux, Harry mit un jean, un T-shirt et enfila ses espadrilles pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses jeans laissaient voir le haut de ses bas, son chandail lui couvrait à peine le ventre et semblait appartenir à un gamin et ses souliers, beaucoup trop serrés, faisaient en sorte que Harry lâchait de petites lamentations. Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, tous arrêtèrent leur occupation pour le dévisager, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

− Potter, fit Rogue d'un ton qu'il forçait à être sarcastique et détaché, ne vous aies-je pas déjà dit de ne pas vous habiller avec le linge d'Antoine!

− Mais père, répondit Harry, il s'agit de mes vêtements, tout est trop petit…Je vais devenir comme Duddley à cause de vous tous, lança l'enfant en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre.

Il avait détesté que les autres se moquent de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son cousin, en fait pas encore se dit-il. Sur ce, il se mit à marteler son oreiller à coups de poings pour se défouler de l'humiliation vécue.

− Jeune homme, lança Rogue qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre de Harry, on ne détruit pas ainsi les biens de la maison.

Rogue ne pensait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait, il voulait seulement saisir Harry, ce qu'il réussit à faire d'ailleurs, car il le regardait maintenant, ahuri.

− Potter, continua-t-il, vous êtes bête! Vous ne ressemblerez jamais à votre gros porc de cousin. Regardez Océanne, Antoine, Amélia ou moi-même, nous mangeons comme vous, même davantage et nous ne sommes pas comme ces moldus de Dursley.

− C'est vrai admis Harry.

− Vous ne pouvez pas espérer demeurer avec le même corps que lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici pour le restant de votre vie. Vous avez grandit, je vous ai taquiné et vous avez mordu. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Nous irons acheter d'autres vêtements aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

− Vous avez raison, père, j'ai seulement eu peur.

− Vous ne deviendrez jamais comme votre cousin, oubliez cela, soyez sans crainte, pas avec l'appétit d'oiseau que vous avez. Maintenant enfilez quelque chose d'autre, sortez de vos armoires tout ce qui ne vous fait plus, venez prendre votre petit déjeuner et ensuite nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela vous va?

− Oui père.

Le reste de l'été se déroula sans autre accroc, puis vint le retour des classes. Harry fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de punitions de l'été. Il se dit que c'était soit dû au fait qu'il était plus obéissant ou alors que Rogue s'était adouci. En y pensant davantage, Harry se dit qu'il était autant probable que Rogue s'adoucisse que quatre jeudis surviennent dans la même semaine. Il trouvait cependant que sa vie manquait de piquant, tout lui semblait terne. Lorsqu'ils prirent le train, ils optèrent encore pour le wagon à six places. Cette fois, Ron n'avait pas prit de chance et avait fait tous ses devoirs. Le trio de Gryffondor et les deux enfants Rogue jouaient dans le compartiment du train sous l'œil attentif du père. Ils jouaient à «avoue ou paie». C'était à Harry d'avouer quelque chose.

− Harry, fit Hermione, as-tu déjà embrassé une fille?

− Herm, répondit Harry gêné, elle n'est pas correct ta question !

− Avoue ou paie ! Avoue ou paie ! Avoue ou paie ! Scandaient en cœur les quatre autres enfants.

− D'accord fit Harry à contre cœur, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Non je ne l'ai pas fait, finit-il par avouer.

− Est-ce la vérité, fit Océanne ?

Rogue plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.

− En effet, jeune gens, fit ce dernier, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous posez des questions aussi futiles, vous pourriez demander des renseignements plus importants, mais bon c'est votre jeu…

− Bon à mon tour fit Harry. Océanne, es-tu déjà sorti de ton dortoir après le couvre feu ?

Rogue qui semblait maintenant drôlement intéressé par le jeu, avait arrêté sa lecture et regardait attentivement sa fille d'un regard noir, signe de mauvais présage.

− Harry ! Lança Océanne, tu n'es vraiment pas correct !

− Répondez jeune fille, lança Rogue à moins que vous vouliez payer, mais à mon avis vous allez payer même si vous répondez !

− Bon d'accord, dit Océanne, je suis déjà sorti du dortoir après le couvre feu, lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard, mais c'était la seule fois.

− Est-ce la vérité, Océanne, demanda Antoine ?

− Oh oui, fit cette dernière, je me suis fait prendre par Rusard et je te laisse imaginer la suite, j'ai tellement eu peur que j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais recommencer.

− J'en ai jamais rien su, fit Rogue quelque peu offensé ?

− Non, avoua Océanne, j'ai convaincu Rusard de n'en rien faire…

Rogue leva un sourcil en signe de désapprobation, puis se décida à régler cela plus tard, décidemment ce jeu, bien que puéril, lui donnait des informations amusantes.

− Très bien, dit Océanne, à moi maintenant, Antoine, as-tu déjà visité les cuisines de Poudlard ?

− Non, ce dernier, je voulais mais je me suis fait coincer avant d'y parvenir.

− Harry, dit Antoine, es-tu déjà allé dans la forêt interdite ?

− Oui, une fois lors d'une retenue et l'autre fois c'était de mon propre chef, avoua le jeune survivant.

− Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous êtes allé dans cette forêt la seconde fois, alors que justement elle est interdite, demanda Rogue l'air sévère.

− Je voulais prouver que Hagrid n'avait pas ouvert la chambre des secrets et j'ai suivi des araignées qui nous on mené à Aragog, dans la forêt interdite.

Rogue leva encore le sourcil, montrant clairement à ses enfants qu'ils auraient des ennuis plus tard.

− Bon à mon tour maintenant, fit Harry, Ron aimes-tu une fille, si oui qui est-ce ?

− Je ne réponds pas à ça, répondit le rouquin, tu n'es vraiment pas correct Harry !

− Bon alors tu paies !

Les quatre enfants firent un cercle de cocus, alors que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel en trouvant le jeune homme vraiment bête.

− Ron, dit Harry à l'oreille du garçon, tu devras glisser ce bonbon farceur dans le verre de Rogue.

− Non mais tu es malade, cria Ron, je vais être en retenue pour 30 ans, si je ne suis pas mort avant !

Rogue releva le nez de sa lecture, fixa le jeune Weasley et lui fit un regard noir. Ron avala péniblement.

− Ron tu n'as pas le choix, fit Harry, si tu ne le fais pas tu auras 2 conséquences !

− D'accord, fit Ron, mais vous êtes vraiment pas drôle ! Professeur, dit Ron doucement alors que Rogue le foudroyait du regard, accepteriez-vous ce bonbon farceur, je devais le glisser subtilement dans votre verre, mais comme je tiens à ma vie, je vous demande de collaborer volontairement.

− Que fait ce bonbon ?

− Vous deviendrez rouge et vert pour 15 minutes environ.

− Vous êtes bête Weasley !

− D'accord, Ron, fit Harry, juste d'avoir demandé c'est déjà une conséquence.

− Vous cinq, dit Rogue, une retenue chaque, demain soir avec moi, on ne fait pas de pari bête sur ma tête.

Les cinq enfants restèrent stupéfaits et décidèrent de changer de jeu. Le reste du trajet se passa calmement. Rogue riait sous cape de la situation cocasse qui s'était déroulée précédemment.


	35. Chapitre 35: Surprises en surprises

Le lendemain soir, les cinq enfants se traînèrent jusqu'au cachot, complètement découragés d'avoir une retenue à leur premier jour d'école. Arrivés au donjon, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et attendirent leur punition.

− Bien, Mlle Océanne et Granger, vous récurerez les chaudrons sur les étagères.

Les jeunes filles regardèrent. Découragées, les 50 chaudrons encrassés et soupirèrent.

− Oui professeur Rogue, fit Hermione, d'un ton blasé.

− Oui père, dit Océanne.

− M. Antoine et Weasley, vous nettoierez les étagères et identifierez les bocaux.

− Oui père, dit Antoine.

− Oui professeur Rogue, répondit Ron.

− Quant à vous Potter, vous nettoierez les planchers de la salle de classe et de mon bureau.

− Bien, père fit Harry.

− Alors, qu'attendez-vous, AU TRAVAIL, personne ne sortira d'ici tant que les tâches ne seront pas accomplies, sans magie, bien entendu!

Les enfants commencèrent à travailler, complètement découragés. Il leur fallu trois heures pour terminer leur travail. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils rentrèrent à leur dortoir, escortés par Rogue. Après avoir reconduit les Gryffondor à leur salle commune, Rogue fit de même pour ses deux enfants.

− Mlle Océanne et M. Antoine, je ne veux plus que vous fassiez des paris ridicules. Je ferai le même commentaire à Potter. Je veux vous voir demain à 16 heures pour une autre retenue. Ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, père, dirent les deux enfants faiblement.

− Bon au lit maintenant et plus vite que cela!

Les deux enfants embrassèrent leur père et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, Rogue passa derrière Harry qui discutait avec ses amis.

− Potter, vous avez une retenue ce soir à 16 heures, avec moi.

− Mais…

− 2 retenues, maintenant!

− Oui père…

− Et ne soyez pas en retard.

Rendu au soir, les trois jeunes se rendirent dans le bureau de leur père.

− Que des Gryffondor sans cervelle fassent de stupides paris sur ma tête peut s'avérer compréhensible, mais que vous trois fassiez parti de l'élaboration du plan, est tout à fait inacceptable. Alors ce soir vous rédigerez 15 rouleaux de parchemin sur votre conduite. Vous avez jusqu'à 19 heures, car à cette heure vous aurez votre temps d'étude quotidien, sauf vous m. Antoine vous pourrez disposer à ce moment. De plus, Mlle Océanne je vous donne ces devoirs supplémentaires pour être sortie du votre dortoir et avoir manipulé Rusard lors de votre deuxième année. Potter vous avez-vous aussi des devoirs supplémentaires pour être allé dans la forêt interdite, même si vous n'étiez pas sous ma garde à ce moment, je vous les donne en tant que professeur, et comptez vous-en chanceux! Quant à vous M. Antoine, je ne vous donne rien, puisque comme vous vous en rappelez sans doute, je vous ai moi-même coincé lors de votre sortie de votre dortoir pour aller dans les cuisines, et si votre mémoire est bonne je crois que vous vous rappellerez que votre punition fut grandement suffisante et que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Antoine baissa les yeux, se rappelant trop bien cette nuit là, il avait cru mourir de peur, jamais son père n'avait été aussi en colère contre lui, il l'avait battu pour la première fois de sa vie et le souvenir était tellement cuisant qu'il l'empêchait de faire la moindre petite bêtise depuis ce temps. Les enfants se mirent rapidement au travail et la soirée se passa relativement bien. Le lendemain, Harry retourna pour la retenue supplémentaire qu'il avait eu. Rogue l'attendait.

− Vous êtes en retard, Potter.

− À peine une minute, père, j'….

− Vous reviendrez demain soir pour une autre retenue supplémentaire, pour votre retard de ce soir et votre arrogance. Pour ce soir, vous nettoierez mes appartements.

− D'accord, père.

Le lendemain, Harry nettoya la réserve de fond en comble puis la vie reprit son cours normal. Les cours de divination étaient toujours un cruel supplice et Mme Trelawney ne cessait de prédire une fin imminente et douloureuse pour Harry. Ce dernier n'avait plus besoin de passer ses journées entières avec Rogue lors des fins de semaines, ce qui lui permettait de voir ses amis.

Un soir de septembre, alors qu'ils effectuaient leur devoir en compagnie de Rogue, Océanne et Harry échangeaient des regards secrets, communicants ainsi dans leur langage personnel. En effet, les deux adolescents avaient inventé ce langage, leur permettant de communiquer sans que Rogue s'en aperçoive, ce qui était assez utile lorsqu'ils travaillaient en silence et avaient besoin d'informations de la part de l'autre. Ce soir là, donc, Harry était en train de répondre à Océanne lorsqu'un hibou entra rapidement de la salle de classe, brisant ainsi le silence si respecté. Harry lâcha un petit cri, suivit d'Océanne qui en fit de même, au moment où Rogue levait la tête, surpris du comportement des enfants. Alors qu'il vint pour ramener l'ordre, il vit le hibou et s'empara du message que celui-ci délivrait. À peine eut-il terminé la lecture, qu'il s'empressa d'appeler Malya pour qu'elle vienne surveiller les deux jeunes.

− Malya, assure-toi que ces jeunes gens travaillent en silence jusqu'à mon retour, ne les laisse pas parler, sortir ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'étudier. Mlle Océanne et Potter veuillez prendre note que tout problème me sera transmis lors de mon retour et je ne vous suggère pas d'en causer. Est-ce clair?

− Oui père firent les deux jeunes.

− Mais père, fit Océanne, où allez vous?

− Autant que je le sache, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, jeune fille, alors contentez vous de travailler jusqu'à mon retour.

− Bien père, répondit la jeune fille à contre cœur.

Le maître de potions disparu de la pièce pour aller prendre la poudre de cheminette et se diriger vers le manoir Rogue où sa femme l'attendait. Elle lui avait demandé de venir immédiatement, dans sa lettre et il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il n'avait pas souvenir que sa femme lui ai demandé de se rendre si vite à leur résidence alors qu'il se trouvait au travail. Arrivé à sa demeure, il vit sa femme, assise, l'air songeuse, qui l'attendait. Elle se leva pour l'embrasser dès qu'elle l'entendit arriver.

− Severus, mon amour, je te remercie d'être venu aussi rapidement.

− Mais qu'y a-t-il donc, Amélia, le ton de ta dernière lettre était pour le moins inquiétant.

− Severus, je …je…en fait…je suis enceinte, finit-elle par avouer.

− Quoi? Enceinte? Tu es persuadée?

− OH, oui! J'ai eu la confirmation officielle aujourd'hui, en fait ce matin, je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer cela et j'ai attendu jusqu'à il y a quelques instants pour te le faire savoir.

− Mais pourquoi donc?

− J'ignorais si cette nouvelle allait te réjouir, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir!

− Mais c'est merveilleux, Amélia, un autre enfant, c'est merveilleux, ceci n'a rien d'une mauvaise nouvelle!

− Tu es sûr?

− Mais bien évidemment, à moins que tu décides que tu n'en veux pas d'autre, ajouta-t-il finalement.

− Je désire cet enfant, ceci est évident, je m'inquiétais pour toi, seulement. Et aussi pour les enfants.

− Les enfants?

− Comment vont-ils prendre cela? Et Harry dans tout cela?

− Qu'est-ce que Potter vient voir dans cela?

− Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à l'appeler ainsi? Il a un prénom, comme tes enfants d'ailleurs, tu peux les appeler par leur prénom seulement, ce sont tout de même tes enfants!

− Je le sais Amélia, mais je ne suis pas capable d'être si proche, pas pour le moment, en tous les cas, et pour ce qui est de Potter, j'ignore pourquoi je l'appelle ainsi, je crois que ça m'évite de trop m'attacher.

− Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'attacher?

− D'accord Amélia, nous reparlerons de cela une autre fois, pour le moment, parlons de toi, tu veux?

− Moi je suis correct, ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais.

− Je le sais, mais voudrais-tu venir habiter à Poudlard pendant ta grossesse, comme cela je pourrais m'occuper de toi. Tu sais, tu n'es plus aussi jeune que lorsque tu étais enceinte de Océanne. J'aimerais vraiment prendre soin de toi et de notre nouveau bébé.

− Tu es sérieux, Sev, tu n'y penses pas! Et ton image! Et tes étudiants, et ta vie privée!

− Je te ferai remarquer que tu fais partie de ma vie privée, que mon image, je m'en balance et que mes étudiants pourront toujours compter sur leur maître des potions, alors, tu acceptes?

− Oui, je crois bien que oui, il est vrai que je ne suis plus très jeune. Tu es un ange, Sev, tu le sais?

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa vigoureusement.

− Tu me rejoins à Poudlard par la poudre de cheminette, tu n'as qu'à dire bureau de Rogue. Je pars avant toi, je vais aller avertir Dumbledore. En même temps, je vais m'assurer que Océanne et Potter n'aient pas tout cassé, ils sont en train de travailler dans mon bureau.

− D'accord, à plus tard, dit-elle en embrassant son mari.

Rogue retourna à Poudlard, alla voir Dumbledore et revint à ses appartements, Harry et Océanne y travaillait toujours et tous deux semblaient être drôlement amusés.

− Alors, comme cela, on trouve le moyen de s'amuser, alors que l'on devrait être débordé de travail? Probablement vous n'avez pas assez de travail pour vous occuper, dit sarcastiquement Rogue.

− Non, père, dit Harry doucement, en calculant bien chacun de ses mots, nous ne nous amusons pas.

− Alors j'exige des explications, maintenant, et je vous avise que si elles ne sont pas suffisantes, je vous ajoute tellement de devoirs que vous n'aurez pas assez d'une semaine pour tous les faire!

− Bien, Harry se mordit la langue incertain de ce qu'il devait dire, nous nous moquions de la plaisanteries que les jumeaux Weasley ont faites cet après-midi à Neville Londubat, ajouta Harry rapidement, évaluant que ses chances de sortir vivant étaient plus grandes si il disait la vérité.

− Comme cela, vous vous permettez de discuter alors que je vous avais clairement dit de ne pas parler!

− Mais nous n'avons pas ouvert la bouche, père, demandez à Malya!

− Malya? Fit Rogue un peu perturbé.

− Il est vrai, maître que Malya n'a pas entendu ces jeunes gens parler.

− Alors expliquez-moi, Rogue s'adressait maintenant aux deux enfants, comment vous avez fait pour communiquer si Malya ne vous a pas entendu parler!

− En fait, c'est un système de communication que nous avons inventé, père, durant l'été, il ne requiert pas la parole, dit Harry qui n'était vraiment pas persuadé que le fait d'avouer cela à Rogue soit la meilleure idée, mais comme il n'avait pas le choix.

− Au lieu de perdre votre temps à inventer des stupidités, vous auriez mieux fait d'étudier, maintenant, je vous donne 1 semaine de retenue chaque pour avoir inventé ce langage et une autre semaine pour avoir désobéit aujourd'hui et puis une autre semaine pour avoir oser le faire sous le nez de Malya. Maintenant travaillez!

Rogue remercia Malya et lui demanda d'aller chercher Antoine dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard, intrigué par cette soudaine requête de la part de son père.

− Vous vouliez me voir, père, fit ce dernier encore tout essoufflé?

− En effet, M. Antoine, veuillez vous asseoir, en attendant, je ne crois pas que ce sera long.

L'enfant prit place et attendit comme le lui avait demandé Rogue après une dizaine deminutes d'attente, un bruit d'explosion les fit tous sursauter, mis à part, Rogue.Les enfants demeurèrent bouche bée devant cette soudaine apparition.


	36. Chapitre 36: Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

Amélia venait d'apparaître de la cheminée sous le regard stupéfait des trois enfants, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir quelqu'un arriver par cette cheminée et encore moins leur mère.

− Mère, lancèrent les trois enfants en se précipitant sur elle!

− Mes anges, comment allez-vous, dit-elle en embrassant amoureusement ses chérubins?

− Mlle Océanne et Potter, fit Rogue sur un ton qui imposait une obéissance totale, vous n'avez pas finit votre heure de travail, alors poursuivez!

Les deux jeunes, pris en faute retournèrent s'installer, lorsque Amélia reprit la parole.

− Severus, disons leur la vérité, ensuite ils travailleront et j'irai t'attendre dans tes appartements!

− Bien, les enfants, votre mère demeurera au château pour les prochains mois, car elle attend un bébé.

− Pour vrai, fit Océanne?

− Trop cool, lança Antoine!

Le seul qui ne dit rien fut Harry, Amélia le remarqua et alla le rejoindre.

− Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant, s'enquit la mère sans considérer les regards sombres de son mari.

Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'affectionne, mais elle avait décidé de le traiter comme un de ses enfants et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

− Oh, il n'y a rien, mère, la rassura l'enfant, je suis très heureux pour vous, c'est un bel évènement.

− Mais pourquoi ne réagissez vous pas, Harry?

− Ce n'est pas vraiment de mes affaires, mère, je veux dire, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

À ce moment, la mère comprit, ce qu'elle pouvait se trouver bête en de telle occasion. Bien sûr qu'il ne disait rien, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait son mot à dire, car théoriquement il n'appartenait pas vraiment à cette famille, il était à part, bien que légalement ils soient ses parents, il était le seul à ne pas faire physiquement partie de la famille, génétiquement parlant. Il se sentait exclus, comme toujours, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis le jour de la mort de ses parents. Elle frotta le dos de l'enfant, lui donna un baiser sur le front et lui dit doucement, pour que lui seul comprenne, que dans son cœur il était son fils et qu'elle l'aimait autant que ses propres enfants. À ces mots, Harry leva les yeux, ces derniers étaient parsemés de brouillard et lui murmura un faible, mais honnête merci. Elle laissa l'enfant et retourna près de Rogue.

− Bon, Amélia, tu peux aller dans mes appartements pour t'installer, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, M. Antoine vous pouvez vous retirez et retourner dans votre salle commune, quant à vous deux, fit Rogue en regardant Océanne et Harry, finissez-moi votre temps d'étude en silence, sans langage secret, ni code, ni message caché. Compris?

− Oui, père, firent les deux enfants fautifs.

Le temps d'étude se termina rapidement et lorsque la fin sonna, Rogue avertit les deux enfants.

− Je veux vous voir demain soir à 16 heures pour votre retenue et si vous avez compté aussi bien que moi, alors vous aurez compris que vous en avez pour deux semaines.

− Père, se risqua Océanne, est-ce que nous sommes punis durant les fins de semaine aussi?

− …Rogue n'y avait pas pensé, puis il leur dit. En effet, jeunes gens vous serez puni les fins de semaines aussi, à la même heure.

− Père, fit encore Océanne, est-ce que je pourrais aller voir mère un instant?

− Oui, je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche, Mlle, mais n'osez pas vous plaindre à elle, parce qu'elle est ici, d'ailleurs elle ne peut rien contre l'autorité de votre professeur, est-ce clair?

− Oui, père, je ne voulais pas la voir pour cela, de toute manière.

− Jeune fille, fit Rogue un peu agacé, tentez de ne pas toujours répliquer à ce que l'on vous dit. Je ne vous le dirai pas deux fois.

Sur ce, Océanne se retira, tête baissé et se dirigea vers les appartements où se trouvaient sa mère. Il ne restait que Harry et Rogue dans la pièce. Harry serrait ses choses dans son sac et s'apprêtait à partir.

− Potter, fit Rogue?

− Oui, père?

− Bien que vous tentez de dissimuler vos sentiments, je vois bien que quelque chose vous perturbe, voulez-vous en parler?

− Je vais bien, père, je suis seulement fatigué, j'ai un entraînement et après je vais aller me coucher. Merci tout de même.

− Vous ne voulez pas aller voir Amélia, je crois qu'elle aimerait vous voir avec les deux autres, elle aime bien que « ses » trois enfants soient là, en même temps.

− Oh, mais elle aura ses trois enfants en même temps ce soir, père, si vous comptez le bébé, Océanne et Antoine. Je vais aller m'entraîner avec l'équipe de Quidditch pour une heure environ et ensuite j'irai me coucher.

− Bien Potter, alors à demain.

− Ouais, bonne nuit, père.

Et il quitta la pièce, sans regarder derrière lui. Il se rendit pour la pratique et ce soir-là il donna tout ce qu'il avait à donner, se vida complètement, s'épuisa à la tâche. Hermione qui avait assisté à l'entraînement s'inquiétait pour son ami, alors que ce matin il semblait heureux et amusé, elle le voyait triste et renfermé. Mais que c'était-il donc passé durant son temps de travail? Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse ce soir, probablement pas le lendemain non plus, Harry ne devait pas être brusqué, car il se fâcherait et refuserait de parler. Harry devait être prit avec des pincettes lorsqu'il était contrarié, il n'aimait pas sentir que les gens, même si c'était ses meilleurs amis, s'immiscent dans sa vie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir, Rogue discutait, seul à seul avec Amélia.

− Es-tu au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec Harry, demanda-t-elle?

− Non, qu'a-t-il fait encore?

− Arrête de toujours l'accuser, voyons, il n'a rien fait! N'as-tu pas remarqué sa réaction lorsque nous avons parlé du bébé? Il n'a pas parlé, il n'a pas réagit justement, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Il est triste cet enfant, inquiet et ne sent pas qu'il a une place dans cette famille. Il se sent toujours de trop et ce sentiment il le vit depuis le jour où ses parents sont morts, je crois qu'il est blasé, il faudrait que tu ailles y parler.

− Mais pourquoi moi, je vais demander à sa directrice de maison, c'est à elle de discuter avec les Gryffondor!

− Je ne te parle pas de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, mais de l'enfant que tu as adopté, ton fils.

− Bien je vais le faire, mais avant laisse moi m'occuper un peu de toi, lui dit-il en lui massant doucement le dos.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait changé d'idée, il n'avait plus envie de retourner dans son dortoir, ni dans sa salle commune d'ailleurs, il avait seulement envie d'être seul, chose qui se produisait que très rarement lorsqu'il était dans le château. Il alla prendre sa cape d'invisibilité discrètement dans son dortoir et sortit du château en douceur. Il alla près du lac et s'y assit, bien décidé à contempler ce spectacle merveilleux et ce silence magique qui s'offrait enfin à lui. Il pensait tranquillement à sa vie, s'embrouillant dans ses idées, dans ses souvenirs.

Rogue lâcha le dos de sa femme, celle-ci s'étant endormie et se dirigea à l'extérieur de ses appartement pour retrouver la tour de Gryffondor, rendu sur place, il entra dans la tour et chercha Harry dans la sale commune, seule Hermione y travaillait encore, elle n'avait même pas levé le nez de ses livres en l'entendant arriver.

− Granger, fit Rogue subitement, savez-vous où se trouve votre petit copain Potter?

− Je l'ignore, professeur Rogue, avoua cette dernière, bien surprise que Rogue ait dit que Harry était son petit copain. Avez-vous regardé dans sa chambre? Regardez aussi si la cape d'invisibilité y est, cela vous donnera un indice d'où il pourrait être.

− Savez-vous où il range cette cape?

− En effet, je vais vous montrer professeur, à moins que vous m'enleviez 40 points parce que j'aurais entré dans le dortoir des garçons.

− Ne soyez pas idiote, Granger et montrez-moi!

Hermione le mena jusqu'au lit de Harry et regarda pour trouver la cape, elle n'y était pas, bien évidemment, elle vit qu'un garçon était dans son lit, elle se demandait où étaient les autres.

− Neville, fit Hermione, aurais-tu vu Harry?

− Oui il est venu après l'entraînement de Quidditch, il a prit quelque chose et est repartit sans rien dire, avait avoué le jeune homme terrifié par la présence de Rogue dans son dortoir.

− Et bien professeur Rogue vous avez votre réponse, Harry est partit avec sa cape, mais j'ignore où il est!

Trop enragé après Harry, Rogue ne pensa même pas à enlever des points à Gryffondor pour l'insolence de Hermione. Il interrogea quelques étudiants, mais personne n'avait vu Harry. Après avoir visité les endroits où Harry se rendait le plus souvent, Rogue décida d'aller à l'extérieur, pour y jeter un coup d'œil, souhaitant pour l'enfant, qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas


	37. Chapitre 37: Escapade invisible

Harry se tenait assit face au lac, les genoux dans ses bras, luttant contre la vague de chagrin qui semblait déferler en lui. Il se balançait lentement au son des vagues qui se perdaient nonchalamment sur les récifs. Il se sentait las de cette vie qui était la sienne, cette vie dessinée d'avance, cette vie qu'il n'avait eu nul autre choix que d'accepter. Il avait dû vieillir plus rapidement que tous les autres enfants sorciers, en protégeant l'ensemble du monde magique du sombre mage des ténèbres.

Harry avait fait plus pour la nation magique que n'importe qui ferait au cours d'une seule vie. Il trouvait injuste d'être le brave type qui avait survécu, d'être l'emblème du courage et de la détermination, d'être cette cicatrice légendaire, d'être Harry Potter. Juste son nom lui donnait la nausée, l'énervait au plus au point. Juste son nom voulait déjà trop dire, juste le son de son nom avait une signification trop importante, et puis tous ces gens qui le connaissaient mieux que lui-même il en avait assez de croiser de purs inconnus qui lui apprenaient des choses sur sa propre vie, choses qu'ils avaient vues dans un livre, bien entendu.

Et puis ce nom, l'énervait royalement, combien de gens le vénéraient juste à cause de ce nom, ceci sans compter tous ceux qui le détestaient pour cette même raison, avant même d'avoir dit son premier mot, il avait déjà des ennemis, il devait déjà porter le fardeau de son père et vivre à travers ses erreurs. En plus de ce bébé qui arriverait, s'en était trop. Il serait encore plus de trop dans cette famille, Rogue l'éloignerait encore plus, lui faisant comprendre encore plus durement qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Tout cela lui semblait vraiment injuste.

Un peu plus loin une silhouette se fondant très bien dans cette noirceur qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante, un homme avançait rageusementvers une autre silhouette immobile. Rogue avait reconnu Harry de loin et était enragé contre l'enfant, enragé qu'il soit sortit sans lui demander la permission et enragé parce qu'il avait prit sa cape. Décidément, se dit-il pour lui-même, cet enfant avait besoin d'une bonne correction qu'il se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se rapprocha rapidement du gamin, alors que ce dernier semblait perdu dans un vide et un silence infini.

− POTTER, MAIS POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL POUVEZ-VOUS ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS FAITES DEHORS, SEUL, LE SOIR, AVEC VOTRE FICHUE CAPE!

Rogue était vraiment hors de lui, plus il parlait plus il enrageait. En entendant son nom, Harry avait tenté de se retourner et de se relever mais le résultat final ne fut guère ce qu'il avait imaginé, car il se retrouva couché sur ses coudes, sur son dos, faisant face à Rogue, dans cette position pour le moins humiliante, il attendait, incapable de réagir que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, mais à ce moment il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

− Mais relevez-vous, bon sang! Continua-t-il!

Harry continuait à le dévisager, hébété, sans toutefois bouger. Rogue l'attrapa par le collet de sa robe de sorcier et fit en sorte que l'enfant se lève, mais ce dernier n'avait plus la chance de toucher le sol tellement Rogue le maintenait élevé dans les airs. Rogue se dirigea vers le château en tenant toujours Harry fermement, mais lui permettant toutefois de toucher le sol, Harry se laissait faire, peu intéressé à déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale, et puis toute manière rien ne servait d'argumenter avec Rogue, il avait beaucoup plus de chance de demeurer en vie s'il s'abstenait de parler en ce moment particulier. Rogue se dirigea vers les donjons, rejoignit sa salle de classe, lâcha Harry après avoir verrouillé et insonorisé la classe, se rendit jusqu'à son bureau et commença à dévisager l'enfant avec un de ses regards sombres et venimeux qui ne laissaient personne indifférents. Harry se tenait toujours aussi tranquillement devant son père, silencieux, fixant des ombres furtives sur le tableau de la classe. Dans un silence de défi, ils passèrent les premiers instants, jusqu'à ce que Rogue rompe le silence.

− EXPLICATIONS, ET MAINTENANT!

− Que voulez-vous que j'explique, père? Vous voulez que je vous dise que je suis désolé d'être sortit du château? Alors je suis désolé! Vous voulez que je vous dise que je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé? Alors je suis désolé! Vous voulez que je vous dise que je regrette d'avoir pris ma cape? Alors je regrette! Vous voulez que je vous dise que je regrette d'empoisonner votre vie? Alors je regrette!

Rogue écoutait, médusé, les aveux de Harry, sans bien saisir qu'il se laissait parler ainsi par un étudiant qui plus est un Gryffondor!

− Potter! Finit-il par dire en reprenant ses esprits, n'en rajoutez pas! Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors, alors que je vous avais interdit d'agir ainsi?

− Je voulais être seul et je ne parvenais pas à trouver un endroit calme dans le château. J'avais besoin de sentir l'air frais comme je l'ai toujours fait lorsque j'avais besoin de parler à mes parents.

− Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voir moi ou bien Amélia?

− Je voulais parler à mes vrais parents, avoua Harry dans un soupir presque inaudible.

− Potter, rajouta Rogue avec un ton qu'il tentait de rendre plus calme, je sais bien que vous n'allez pas bien, en fait vous avez un air d'enterrement depuis qu'Amélia a annoncé pour le bébé. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans cela, les autres semblent pourtant ravis de la nouvelle!

− Ouais, mais les autres sont vos VRAIS enfants! Les autres ne se sentent pas toujours de trop partout, et les autres, comme vous dites, sont aimés comme ils sont, pour ce qu'ils sont et pas sous l'ordre catégorique d'un directeur puissant! Les autres ne se sentent pas une plaie depuis qu'ils ont un an, les autres peuvent encore se vanter d'appartenir à une famille et d'avoir des gens qui remueraient ciel et Terre pour eux, les autres ont une famille, leur famille. Et avec ce bébé, je serai encore plus dérangeant, encore plus perturbant, j'aurai encore moins de place, vous me détesterez encore plus et vous me le ferez payer encore plus.

Harry ignorait comment il avait fait pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais cela lui faisait du bien, il devait être certainement sous l'effet d'une émotion très forte car en temps normal, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait arrêté, prit d'une panique folle, mais pourtant il continuait.

- Les autres, comme vous le dites si bien, n'ont pas à prouver à la Terre entière qu'ils sont digne d'une futile cicatrice, ils n'ont pas à combattre Voldemort, alors qu'ils possèdent même pas la moitié des pouvoirs des Aurores qui périssent en tentant les mêmes manœuvres. Les autres ne sont pas vénérés ou haïs, c'est au choix, depuis le jour où ils ont fait chuter un mage noir puissant, les autres n'ont pas à vivre avec les conséquences d'une célébrité qui, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer lors de notre première rencontre, n'est pas tout dans la vie. Non, père, les autres n'ont vraiment aucune idée que ma vie est un merdoir de première classe et que je me bat à chaque maudite journée pour faire en sorte de voir le couché du soleil et de pouvoir enfin m'endormir, mais encore là, père, les autres ne rêvent pas la nuit à Voldemort, en voyant leur mère implorée pour une clémence qu'il n'a jamais accordée à quiconque.Les autres ne rêvent pas à ce moment précis de la chute du mage, à cette peur devant cette baguette pointée sur leur front, les autres ne rêvent pas aux présages de mort, ne sentent pas la haine ou l'extrême satisfaction de Voldemort à travers une cicatrice. Non les autres ne savent pas!

Rogue était sans voix, il avait laissé l'enfant se vider le cœur, sachant dès ses premières paroles, qu'il accumulait depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Il avait perdu de sa colère d'avoir surpris Harry dehors le soir, il ne lui en voulait plus autant, il était interloqué devant cette peine, cette haine et cette détresse qu'il sentait à travers ce corps si jeune. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir pu croire, ne serait-ce l'instant d'un moment, que Harry se réjouissait de cette célébrité. Rogue avait envie de se lever et de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras, mais une main puissante le laissait immobile sur sa chaise, il se détestait pour cela.

− Potter, finit-il par dire, je ne vous cacherai pas que Dumbledore a fait pression sur moi pour que je vous adopte, mais croyez moi, si j'avais vraiment voulu m'y opposer, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui, donc essayez de voir la place que vous avez dans cette famille. La venue du bébé ne changera vraiment rien, personne ne perdra ou ne gagnera quoique ce soit. Je ne suis pas seulement là pour vous punir, lorsque vous avez des problèmes, des angoisses ou des peurs, vous pouvez venir m'en parler, vous enfuir du château ainsi pour vous retrouver seul, n'est pas très brillant. Je sais bien ce que vous tentiez de faire, mais arrêtez de remuer votre passé, ainsi, laissez les morts avec les morts, évoluez avec les vivants, ne vous enfoncez pas dans une histoire atroce parsemée de souffrances. Pour ce qui est d'être sortit ce soir, je vous demanderai de venir en retenue ce soir avec moi. Comptez vous chanceux que ma rage se soit dissipée en entendant vos paroles, car vous étiez sur le points de vivre les plus douloureux moments de votre vie. Alors suivez-moi, vous nettoierez la salle d'étude de fond en comble.

− Père, fit Harry?

− Oui?

− Lorsque vous avez décidé de m'adopter, est-ce que c'était pour vous venger de mon père? Ouétait-ce pour vous venger de ma mère? Ou bien était-ce pour une autre raison?

− Potter, je ne comprends comment vous arrivez à dire des choses pareilles! Lorsque je vous ai adopté, je ne voulais pas me venger de personne, en fait, je me suis dit que Lily aimerait bien que je prenne soin de son enfant chéri, alors je me suis dit que je tenterais de la rendre heureuse. Je sais que je suis sévère avec vous, mais avez-vous remarqué que je le suis aussi avec les autres?

Harry hocha de la tête.

−Mais père, avez-vous déjà utilisé le Doloris sur eux?

− Une fois sur Océanne, jamais avec Antoine, avoua Rogue.

− Mais pourquoi aussi souvent sur moi?

− Probablement parce que lorsque j'en arrivais à cette ultime mesure, je voyais devant moi, mon enfant, Gryffondor et fils de James Potter et que un flot de souvenirs désagréables me revenaient en tête et que vous payiez en quelque sorte. Comme vous me l'avez dit tantôt, oui je vous ai fait payer pour être le fils de James, mais j'essaie de ne plus en tenir compte, mais je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout que vous semblez vous mettre les pieds dans les mêmes pétrins que lui!

Harry eut un léger sourire en pensant à son père, puis suivit Rogue qui s'était levé.

− Bon jeune homme, allons vers la salle d'étude, pour commencer votre retenue, je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous faire veiller jusqu'à trois heures du matin, surtout que les trois prochaines semaines seront assez chargées pour vous compte tenu des retenues que vous avez eu ce soir! Comme cela on invente des langages secrets, pour défier les règlements de son père? Vous savez que c'est très vilain?

− En fait, on voulait seulement s'aider pendant les temps d'études si on en comprenait pas une question, mais on ne se donnait pas les réponses, en fait pas complètement!


	38. Chapitre 38: Besoin d'amour

Harry s'attaqua au nettoyage de la salle d'étude, il commençait à être sérieusement habitué de toujours tout nettoyer, il se dit que son père devait sans doute éviter de faire faire le ménage par les elfes de maison, laissant des endroits particulièrement poussiéreux et sales,pour les élèves en punitions. Il vaguait à des pensées aussi agréables, lorsque Amélia entra dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, en fait il était si concentré qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre mis à part ses ronchonnements désagréables.

− Harry, fit-elle doucement?

− AHHHHHH, lança-t-il, en faisant un saut monumentale et en lançant l'éponge avec laquelle il nettoyait.

− Du calme, mon enfant, ce n'est que moi, je peux vous parler?

− Bien sûr, mère, ajouta Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle s'était installée sur le divan et lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Harry hésita un moment persuadé que l'idée n'était pas la meilleure, si Rogue venait, il le crucifierait sur place. Inquiet, il lança un regard vers la porte du bureau de son père, elle était fermée et la pièce semblait silencieuse.

− Ne vous en faites pas Harry, continua-t-elle en suivant le regard du jeune homme, Severus est occupé pour un bon moment avec des copies passionnantes à corriger. Venez, vous n'avez rien à craindre, et puis je m'arrangerai bien avec lui s'il venait à sortir de la pièce et qu'il vous voyait en train de discuter au lieu de récurer ses planchers dégoûtant! Allez, venez vous asseoir, j'aimerais prendre un peu de temps avec vous.

Amélia laissa Harry prendre place sur le sofa et lui fit signe de s'approcher de ses bras, elle le prit doucement, maternellement, comme elle avait rêvé le faire depuis l'arrivée de l'enfant, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Elle le berça doucement, lui parla, le laissant aussi libérer un peu son énorme chagrin. Harry lui raconta pratiquement la même chose qu'il avait dite à Rogue, à travers des sanglots, elle saisi le chagrin de l'enfant et la détresse qui le laissait si fragile. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, peu de temps après, totalement épuisé et vidé.

Elle râlait contre son époux d'être aussi dur avec lui, sachant que plus l'enfant était fatigué, plus il ferait des bourdes. Elle se lova dans le sofa, confortablement et s'endormit, elle aussi, en tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. En fait, elle ne le tenait pas réellement bras, ceci étant physiquement impossible, vu la grandeur de l'enfant, mais elle frottait les cheveux de ce dernier, qui avait déposé sa tête sur ses genoux, elle avait une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre se baladait du visage aux cheveux. C'est dans cette position qu'elle s'endormit, réchauffée par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée.

Vers 11 heures, Rogue sortit de son bureau, persuadé que sa femme dormait dans son lit et que Harry travaillait encore. Lorsqu'il parcouru la pièce du regard, il fut surpris de voir l'étrange scène et aussi enragé que l'enfant n'ait pas terminé sa tâche. En s'approchant un peu plus, il vit les larmes séchées sur les joues de Harry et ne pu mentalement s'insulter d'être un monstre de première ordre. Il décida de laisser les deux personnes dormir, voyant bien qu'elles semblaient déjà appartenir au monde des rêves. Il les couvrit soigneusement avec des couvertures et alla lui-même se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla le premier et se rendit devant les deux personnes endormies dans son salon. Il s'installa confortablement sur un autre sofa et entreprit de lire un peu en attendant le réveil de ces deux personnes. Amélia se réveilla la première et lorsqu'elle vit Rogue, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que cette scène ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, elle lui fit des yeux signifiant, « tu es trop dur avec ce gamin, qui est ton enfant maintenant! », ce qui lui valu un regard tout aussi parlant signifiant « Ne m'indique pas comment me comporter avec mes élèves, car ici, ils sont mes élèves ». Elle le regarda à son tour en lui signifiant « Tu es bête, des fois », mais il ne releva pas le sous entendu.

Harry se réveilla doucement lorsqu'une main chaleureuse lui chatouillait la joue. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et il ne devait pas être en retard à ses cours. Lorsqu'il se rappela de sa soirée de la veille, son regard devint si anxieux, qu'Amélia eut toute la misère du monde à le calmer. Harry se redressa, en sursaut et vit Rogue dans le sofa d'en face, il déglutit rapidement et s'apprêta à recevoir une pluie d'insultes phénoménales et des remontrances jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais Rogue semblait particulièrement calme, Harry s'en méfia, le calme avant la tempête, se justifia-t-il. Mais Rogue ne le laissa pas en plan plus longtemps et il l'éclaira quelque peu.

− Potter, fit-il, vous avez une belle manière de terminer vos retenues!

− …

− Le travail n'étant pas terminé, vous reviendrez ce soir après votre temps d'étude, puisque avant vous avez déjà une retenue.

− Oui père, je m'excuse, fit-il honteusement.

− Ceci dit, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi tous les deux, s'enquit Rogue davantage pour sa femme que pour Harry.

− Admettons que je n'avais pas prévu dormir sur le sofa, le rassura Amélia, mais j'ai voulu parler avec Harry, il s'est assoupi et je l'ai suivit peu de temps après.

− Potter, fit Rogue, allez vous changer et rendez-vous à la Grande Salle pour y prendre votre déjeuner, ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard pour les cours.

− Bien père, dit Harry en se levant.

− Harry, venez ici, mon enfant. Je vous souhaite une belle journée et en disant cela elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras, sur ce Harry quitta prestement la pièce avant de recevoir une réplique cinglante de la part de Rogue.

− Depuis quand es-tu si proche de Potter, s'enquit-il?

− Depuis que cet enfant s'est révélé si sensible, c'est notre fils, maintenant et ce n'est qu'un gamin, je veux bien ne pas discuter tes ordres de professeur, mais ne discute pas quand je donne de l'affection à mes enfants, je ne fais pas de différence entre Harry, Océanne et Antoine, je les aime autant. Hier soir, j'ai moi-même demandé à Harry de cesser son travail, il avait besoin de parler, il ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée qu'il devait avoir besoin de cela, il ne s'est pas enfui dans le parc sans raison, il fallait que sa raison soit très forte pour qu'il OSE désobéir à tes ordres.

− Tu as sans doute raison, c'est juste que je ne m'habitue pas à le voir si proche de toi et de moi par le fait même.

− Viens là lui, dit elle amoureusement alors qu'elle se dévêtait quelque peu.

Harry était rendu à la grande salle et ses deux amis l'attendaient apparemment, très inquiets.

− Mais Harry, où étais-tu, Rogue ne t'a tout de même pas gardé toute la nuit, il ne t'a pas fait trop mal j'espère, lui demanda Hermione, drôlement nerveuse?

− Ne t'inquiète pas Herm, j'ai seulement eu une retenue, je devais nettoyer la salle d'étude.

− Et tu reviens que ce matin, non mais va voir Dumbledore, cela ne fait pas de sens de garder un élève au travail toute la nuit, tu n'es pas un esclave!

− Herm, fit patiemment Harry, je me suis endormie sur les genoux de mère, elle est venue vivre au château car elle attend un bébé, je travaillais à nettoyer et elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a demandé de m'asseoir avec elle, je l'ai fait et on a parlé, puis je me suis endormi et elle aussi d'ailleurs, on est demeurés ainsi toute la nuit et lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés ce matin, père avait prit place sur le divan d'en face…

− Oh la la, fit Hermione, en signe de détresse.

− Ouais, ben il n'était pas vraiment fâché, je crois que mère y est pour beaucoup, je dois seulement aller finir ma retenue ce soir après l'étude et puis j'ai trois semaines de retenue de 16 heures jusqu'à notre temps d'étude probablement.

− Il t'a mit trois semaines de retenue pour t'être endormi? Il est cinglé!

− Herm, fit Harry, les trois semaines de retenues, c'est pour quelque chose d'autres, je t'expliquerai rendu à la Grande Salle, je me change et j'arrive, je ne dois surtout pas être en retard ce matin.

Harry se changea, puis il se rendit avec Ron et Hermione prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement et le soir venu, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots pour entamer une soirée qui s'avérait être, en apparence, très morne. Deux retenues en une seule soirée. Lors de sa dernière retenue, il termina rapidement ce qu'il n'avait pas pu terminer la veille et cette fois il obtenu congé de la part de Rogue avant de s'installer sur le divan avec Amélia et de discuter encore une fois. Il s'endormit sur ses genoux et lorsqu'elle constata que le gamin dormait profondément, elle décida de le laisser passer la nuit sur le sofa, le couvrit avec une couverture chaude et alla rejoindre Rogue dans leur lit.

Les semaines passaient rapidement et Hermione constatait que Harry mangeait de moins en moins. Rogue ne lui donnait plus l'autorisation de se lever de table comme il l'avait lors de la première année, puisque l'enfant semblait avoir retrouvé un appétit normal. Un mois après avoir remarqué cette perte graduelle d'appétit, Hermione se résout à aller voir Rogue. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements lors d'un entraînement de Harry pour le Quidditch, c'était le seul moment où elle savait qu'il ne risquait pas de survenir. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser s'il la voyait parler de lui avec Rogue. Elle frappa discrètement à la lourde porte de bois et entendit la voix sévère et froide hurler une « entrez » peu invitant. Elle s'exécuta lentement, se demandant toujours ce qu'il lui avait prit de venir jusqu'aux cachots, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer.

− Granger, fit Rogue de son ton peu sympathique, Potter n'est pas là et j'ignore où il est, alors veuillez vous retirer!

− Eh bien professeur je ne voulais pas voir Harry, je voulais vous parler, fit Hermione beaucoup moins sûre d'elle-même, évaluant ses chances de sortir de cette pièce avec tous ces morceaux.

− Et que me vaut l'honneur qu'une Gryffondor vienne livrer ses problèmes de cœur au directeur des Serpentard?

− Professeur, c'est au sujet de Harry, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien, il ne mange presque plus depuis plusieurs jours, voire, même semaine…

− Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites?

− En fait, professeur, j'en ai pris conscience que dernièrement, il réussissait toujours à s'éclipser pendant les heures de repas, à feindre une occupation plus importante, à dire qu'il mangerait plus tard, mais j'ai parlé avec Ron et il ne l'a jamais vu manger en dehors de la Grande Salle. Je ne savais pas à qui je devais en parler, j'ai pensé au professeur McGonagall mais elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose de concret pour Harry, alors je suis venue vous voir.

− Bien, je vous remercie de cette information, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

− Professeur, pouvez-vous éviter de dire que je vous enai parlé, il ne me le pardonnerait pas?

− D'accord, Granger, retournez à votre salle commune, je m'occupe de Potter!

Hermione sortit de la pièce, bien trop heureuse de quitter son maître de potions et elle retourna étudier à la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps, Rogue constatait que Hermione avait dit juste, maintenant qu'il y portait attention, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter manger depuis longtemps, bien qu'il grignote de temps en temps, il lui paraissait évident que l'enfant fuyait le repas de la Grande Salle. Rogue se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch et attendit la fin de l'entraînement pour intercepter Harry.


	39. Chapitre 39: Apprendre à aimer

L'entraînement se termina et Harry descendit de son balai pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il vit Rogue qui semblait l'attendre et jugea que cela n'était pas de bon augure. Il se mit à marcher en direction de Rogue, il se mit à penser à ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire d'inadéquat, mais il ne voyait pas. Il était persuadé d'avoir bien agi, il n'avait pas insulté quiconque, il n'avait reçu aucun avertissement de la part de ses professeurs, il n'avait passé aucun examen pouvant avoir été aussi catastrophique pour que son père vienne le retrouver, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Rogue lui dit d'aller se laver et qu'il l'attendrait à la sortie des douches. Harry obtempéra et se dépêcha pour ne pas abuser de la patience de son père. Une fois propre, il sortit du vestiaire et alla à la rencontre de Rogue, ce dernier avait l'air songeur, pas vraiment en colère. Pour toute réponse à son regard intrigué, Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre, geste qui indiquait bien à Harry de conserver le silence et de ne pas perturber les idées de son père, il se fit discret et suivit l'homme qui se dirigeait vers le château. Une fois les murs du château, passés, il continua sa marche vers ses appartements, puis vers la salle de classe. Harry ne voyait rien de bon dans tout cela, Rogue ne l'amenait jamais ainsi dans la classe, seul pour lui donner des félicitations, il savait que c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, amis quoi? Rogue s'installa inévitablement à son bureau, laissant Harry comme à son habitude, debout face à lui. Il prit quelques bonnes respirations et commença la discussion.

− Potter, finit-il par dire, n'avez-vous pas quelque chose à avouer?

− Non, père, fit Harry, vraiment déboussolé par cette entrée en la matière si peu habituelle. Il s'attendait à une avalanche de hurlements, mais pas à un interrogatoire en règle.

− En êtes-vous certain, jeune homme?

− …

− Si je vous dis que cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous vous nourrissez plus comme vous deviez le faire, que vous ne mangez que très rarement avec vos camarades, que vous avez perdu du poids ces derniers temps et que vous semblez épuisé. Est-ce que vous pourrez, alors, me dire quelque chose à ce sujet?

La voix de rogue s'était fait doucereuse, presque apeurante, Harry avala péniblement et décida de ne rien dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas faim d'ailleurs, il savait seulement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter maintenant et surtout pas avec Rogue.

− J'attends, Potter et vous savez que je déteste attendre!

− Je vais très bien, père, je n'ai rien à dire pour justifier mes dires, je n'ai aucune preuve pour contredire vos doutes, mais je vais bien.

− Vous savez, par des expériences passées douloureuses, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me tenir tête et ne pas tenter de me mentir, pourtant! Alors vous êtes persuadé de n'avoir rien à dire?

Harry fit une grimace, il détestait cette ultime menace et avait apprit que lorsque Rogue en venait à elle, il valait mieux pour lui de se plier car il n'hésitait jamais à l'utiliser.

− D'accord, finit-il par dire, j'avoue que j'ai moins d'appétit ces temps-ci, mais c'est seulement une question d'appétit. Elle reviendra sans doute rapidement, il ne faut pas s'en faire, père. Je vais bien.

− Puisque vous l'entendez de cette façon, je veillerai personnellement à que vous vous nourrissiez convenablement.

− Père, non, dit-il, donnez moi une chance de le faire par moi-même si fans deux semaines je n'y parviens pas alors vous m'aiderez.

− C'est hors de question, je ne vais pas vous laisser dépérir en attendant que vous daigniez vous prendre en main. Vous mangerez avec moi et Amélia pour tous les repas, si je ne peux pas être présent alors vous mangerez seul avec Amélia, et ne tentez pas de l'amadouer, je le saurai et je ne crois pas que vous allez apprécier ce qu'il adviendra de vous, Potter. Maintenant, vous retournez à votre dortoir et vous vous couchez, ne tentez pas de jouer au plus malin, si je vous revois encore une fois hors de votre dortoir, je vous installe dans mes appartements pour deux mois. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, père, répondit Harry sans regarder celui qui lui parlait, il était vraiment à la limite de lui-même, il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas sauter au visage de tout le monde et de défigurer ceux qui l'embêtaient trop.

− Bon allez, oust, maintenant, au lit et je ne veux pas vous voir traîner quelque part.

Ce soir là, Amélia se rendit dans le dortoir de Harry. Celui-ci ne dormait pas encore, bien trop embêté par ses pensées noires. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et frotta la joue de l'enfant, l'aidant ainsi à se détendre.

− Mère, finit-il par prononcer Harry, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aimez? Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas obligé, c'est déjà très bien que vous m'acceptiez chez vous.

− Harry, fit-elle dans un murmure très doux, je vous aime, voilà tout, vous êtes important pour moi et je vous ai aimé dès votre arrivée chez nous. Je vous aime et bien plus que vous ne pourrez jamais le penser, et ce n'est pas une question de charité ou d'obligations, c'est plus fort que cela, c'est l'amour, mon chéri. Je sis bien qu'il vous est difficile de croire à l'amour, on vous a trop souvent faussé compagnie, on vous a souvent blessé au nom de l'amour, mais laissez moi vous dire que mon amour ne pourrait pas vous blesser. J'ai appris par Severus que vous devrez prendre vos repas avec l'un de nous deux, ou même avec nous deux, ne vous en offensez pas, il ne veut pas vous nuire, je crois fermement qu'il tente de vous prouver quelque chose à travers toutes ses entraves qu'il met à votre liberté. Il a peur de vous perdre, il vous aime plus que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer, il ne le montre pas facilement, même qu'il ne le montre jamais, mais laissez lui le temps, il doit apprivoiser tout cela, ceci risque d'être long, je sais que ça fait plus d'un an que vous êtes avec nous, mais vous le connaissez, c'est un entêté.

Harry s'endormit sous le regard de sa mère et sombra très rapidement dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint le tirer hors du lit.

− Maître Rogue veut vous voir Monsieur, pour votre petit déjeuner, Malya doit vous emmener tout de suite dans les appartements du maître.

Harry se dépêcha enfila ses vêtements se sorcier et se dirigea vers les appartements de son père, il aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés. Arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte et il fut sommé d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Rogue l'attendait, Amélia semblait dormir encore. Harry se dit qu'il aurait bien dormit plus longtemps lui aussi.

− Prenez place Potter et mangez ce que je vous ai mit dans votre assiette, après quoi vous pourrez partir et allez à vos cours, ne vous avisez pas de traîner votre petit déjeuner et d'être en retard, jeune homme, ceci risquerait d'être la chose que vous regrettiez le plus au monde.

Harry n'avait pas faim, une boule avait prit place dans sa gorge et tout nourriture semblait malvenue. Il prit quelques bouchées, puis laissa tomber l'idée de poursuivre. Il n'avait pas faim, il avait seulement sommeil, Rogue lisait « La Gazette du Sorcier » et semblait complètement passionné par sa lecture, il ne voyait pas Harry, qui commençait à cogner des clous sur le bord de la table. Harry finit par s'endormir et lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rogue releva la tête, il put constater que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le gamin. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux aller aviser McGonagall que l'enfant n'irait pas à ses cours aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Au retour de cette visite, il remarqua que Amélia commençait à se réveiller. Il alla directement la voir, laissant Harry dormir sur le coin de la table, il lui fit part de la situation d'ailleurs.

− Sev, lui dit-elle, Harry a besoin d'amour, ce n'est pas compliqué, fais attention à lui, ne l'engueule pas tout le temps et félicite le de temps en temps. Océanne et Antoine endurent parfaitement ton caractère, car ils savent pertinemment que tu les aimes, que tu els adores. Par contre rien n'est aussi sûr avec Harry. Depuis trop longtemps il est détesté dans les familles qui l'adoptent, alors il est temps que cela change, tu devrais tenter de changer avec lui. Je sais bien que tu l'aimes au fond de toi, ce que tu n'aimes pas c'est l'image de James qu'il projette et qui te rappelle des souvenirs douloureux. Fais un effort, veux-tu?

− Ouais, je veux bien, je vais prendre congé aujourd'hui et passer la journée avec, est-ce que cela te va?

− Ne le fais pas pour moi, Severus, fais le pour lui!

Rogue s'éloigna de sa femme le temps qu'elle aille se préparer et ils se retrouvèrent à la cuisine, devant Harry qui dormait encore. Rogue le souleva et l'emmena dans son propre lit, encore chaud du corps d'Amélia. Harry dormit très tard cette journée là, en fait lorsqu'il se réveilla il était pratiquement l'heure de dîner. En se réveillant, il ne pu qu'éprouver un sentiment d'extrême confusion, il savait qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Rogue, mais n'avait aucune idée comme il était parvenu à s'y glisser. Peu à peu ses souvenirs se remirent en place et il dû conclure que quelqu'un l'avait emmener puisqu'il s'était endormi sur le coin de la table. Il était étonné d'être encore en vie pour s'être endormi ainsi. Il sortit du lit e tenta de voir s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans les appartements. Apparemment, son réveil était attendu, car Rogue était assis à son bureau et il semblait lire distraitement des parchemins.

− Père, vous n'êtes pas en cours?

− Et vous donc, jeune homme, demanda l'homme d'une voix sarcastique?

− …

− Je crois qu'il serait bon d'avoir une journée, à nous deux, une journée pour discuter, qu'en dites vous, Potter?

− Discuter? Vous voulez vraiment discuter avec moi, s'enquit subitement Harry?

− Que voudriez vous que je fasse?

− Je croyais que j'allais avaler la punition du siècle…

− C'est comme vous voulez!

− Non, non discuter me va très bien, je vous assure, père.

− Alors, venez!


	40. Chapitre 40: On se promène, M Potter?

Harry passa la journée avec Rogue, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, allèrent se promener sur els terrains de l'école et firent même quelques tours de balais. Cela fit énormément de bien à Harry. À partir de ce moment, Rogue et Harry firent tomber leurs défenses, permettant à l'autre d'entrer un peu plus dans sa vie. Quelque temps après cet évènement, Harry voulu aller voir Hagrid. C'était un samedi soir, il n'avait pas de temps d'étude et ni de retenue. Il s'assura, donc, d'être couvert par ses amis, prit sa cape et se dirigea rapidement vers la cabane du colosse. Il y passa un bon bout de temps, parlant de tout et de rien, retrouvant son sourire innocent, se sentant léger pour une première fois depuis si longtemps. Vers 9 heures, il décida de retourner au château, puisqu'il faisait déjà assez noir à l'extérieur, il marcha rapidement, franchit les portes de l'entrée du château et ne pu faire autrement que de se retrouver face à Miss Teigne, bien qu'il fut protégé par sa cape, la chatte sentait l'odeur du corps de Harry, elle sentait la peur de ce dernier et s'en délectait. Rusard qui n'était évidement pas très loin, regarda, intrigué, le comportement de sa chatte. Étant au courant de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, il se mit à tâtonner l'endroit où sa chatte dirigeait son regard animal. Ce ne fut guère long que Rusard mit la main sur Harry, enleva la cape et sourit en affichant ses dents victimes de l'effet du temps. Rusard s'affichait fort heureux d'Avoir coincé Potter et l'empoigna par la manche de sa robe pour le mener directement vers les donjons. Harry aurait vraiment préféré qu'il l'emmène vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, mais décidemment, Rusard ne semblait être enclin à lui faire ce cadeau. Ils se rendirent donc vers les donjons et une fois face à Rogue, Harry comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de pardon gratuit.

− Professeur Rogue, fit Russrd de sa voix mielleuse, je vous rapporte Potter qui se baladait sous sa cape, à une heure peu décente, et si je ne me trompe pas, il venait de l'extérieur.

Harry lança un regard noir à Rusard, puis n'osa même pas regarder son père, il fixa le sol et attendit, d'abord, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment mieux à faire. Rusard les laissa et Rogue regardait intensément Harry, sentant la haine remonter en lui.

− On se promène, jeune homme, sous une cape d'invisibilité! Peut-on savoir où se trouvait le grand Potter au moment où il se trouvait sous la cape?

− Je… je… suis allé voir Hagrid avoua-t-il délicatement dans un murmure qui se voulait presque impossible à entendre, comme s'il souhaitait que Rogue ne le comprenne jamais.

− Chez Hagrid? Ne vous avais-je pas donner des consignes très claires tant qu'aux visites que vous pouviez faire à cet homme? Ne vous avais-je pas mentionné que la prochaine fois que vous sortiez vous auriez de graves ennuis?

− En effet, père…

− Et pourquoi l'avez-vous fait?

− Je l'ignore, père j'avais seulement envie de voir Hagrid, comme avant.

− Cette fois vous êtes allez trop loin, Potter, vous déménagez dans mes appartements pour deux mois, pour le moment ce sera pour deux mois, je réviserai après. Maintenant, nous allons tenter de faire entrer dans votre petite cervelle quelque chose de très important. Ôtez votre chemise, jeune homme!

Harry détestait le son de cette phrase, il la détestait autant qu'il détestait Voldemort. Il détestait que Rogue perde le contrôle, mais il allait toujours trop loin, il le poussait toujours à bout, c'était comme un insatiable besoin de défier les règles. Un besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait être le maître de sa vie, sauf que de jouer à ce petit jeu, commençait à lui coûter cher! Tout en pensant à cela, Harry avait enlevé sa chemise, doucement, comme s'il voulait profiter des derniers moments où sa peau était intouchée. Mais ce ne fut guère long que les coups tombèrent, un après les autres, rapidement. Harry ne sut jamais combien de temps cela dura, mais il savait que c'était déjà trop long. Rogue lui lança quelques sorts douloureux, mais n'en vint pas au Doloris, au grand soulagement de Harry, autant que ce dernier puisse être soulagé. Un moment, Rogue s'arrêta, reprit ses sens, agrippa l'enfant, lui fit avaler une potion qui effacerait les palies externes et internes mais pas leurs douleurs et le sommât de le suivre jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher ses choses. Harry le suivit sans émettre le moindre son. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry donna le mot de passe.

− **_Serpentard_****_ sont des idiots_**, murmura-t-il faiblement, alors que la Grosse Dame le laissa entrer.

Harry savait qu'il venait de s'attirer les regards sombres de Rogue, mais il n'y pouvait rien si le mot de passe étant ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas lui qui le choisissait, heureusement se dit-il. En voyant Harry entrer dans la tour, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers leur ami, mais voyant celui qu'il emmenait avec lui, ils décidèrent de ne pas poser de questions. D'ailleurs Rogue ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion.

− Vous deux, moins 10 points chaque pour être hors de votre dortoir, hurla-t-il à l'endroit des deux Gryffondor!

Harry leur fit un regard signifiant « Ne vous en faites pas, je suis encore vivant, je vous parlerai demain », alors que ses amis lui répondirent par quelque chose signifiant « On est avec toi, courage et à demain! » Harry prit ses affaires et quitta la tour de Gryffongor, toujours en suivant Rogue. Ils se rendirent aux appartements de ce dernier, et Rogue installa un lit pour Harry, qu'il fit apparaître, dans la salle d'étude.

− Maintenant, Potter, couchez vous et ne faites plus d'histoires pour ce soir, vous en avez assez fait. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot! Vous vous leverez quand je vous le dirai!

Harry se dit que ce n'était pas la peine que Rogue lui impose le silence, il n'aurait pas parlé de toute manière, d'abord, il n'y avait personne mis à part Amélia et Rogue à qui il puisse parler. Or, il savait qu'il était tout bonnement impossible d'adresser la paroles à ses deux là pour ce soir. Il eut vite fait de s'endormir, épuisé et souffrant de ses blessures nouvelles. La nuit se passa assez rapidement et il eut tôt fait de trouver le sommeil, le lendemain matin, il attendit qu'on lui dise de sortir du lit avant de le faire. Rogue se leva peut de temps après que Harry se soit réveillé. Harry était assit dans son lit et fixait des ombres sur les murs avoisinants. Rogue passa devant lui sans lui adresser la paroles et cela lui prit au moins une heure avant de lui dire quelque chose.

− Debout, Potter, venez déjeuner et vous retournerez dans votre lit après.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Harry se leva, mangea, puis retourna dans son lit sans même oser regarder vers Rogue, par contre s'il l'avait fait il aurait vu autre chose que de la colère ou de la haine dans le regard du maître, il aurait vu de la tristesse. Harry regardait le plafond de la pièce lorsqu'Amélia vint vers lui. Toujours aussi bienveillante, elle l'embrasa sur els deux joues et lui frotta les cheveux, puis le dos, elle lui parla doucement afin de ne pas se faire entendre de Rogue.

− Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous sortit, mon enfant regardez la position dans la quelle vous êtes, c'est tellement triste pour vous.

− Ne vous en faite pas mère, j'ai mal agit, je le sais et je vais payer pour cela, c'est correct.

Elle l'embrassa encore puis elle le laissa pour aller déjeuner. Vers 9 heures ce matin-là, Océanne arriva dans les appartement de ses parents pour son temps d'étude, en voyant le lit de Harry dans la pièce et que celui-ci patientait dedans, elle comprit qu'il avait eu des problèmes. Elle regarda ses ongles, vit qu'ils étaient un peu verts et comprit que Harry avait fait une grosse bêtise, elle compatissait avec lui. Rogue arriva sur l'entre fait dans la pièce.

− Potter, levez-vous et commencez votre étude, fit-il de mauvaise humeur, quant à vous Mlle commencez aussi votre travail, je veux le silence le plus absolue et rien d'autre. Pas de signes, pas de langage secret, rien!

Les enfants se mirent au travail comme l'avait demandé Rogue et le temps se déroula tout de même rapidement, après l'étude, Harry dînant avec les deux adultes ainsi que son frère et sa sœur. À la fin du repas, Rogue s'adressant rapidement à lui.

− Au lit maintenant, et ce, jusqu'à ce soir!

− Père?

− Quoi?

− Est-ce que je peux lire, mes volumes scolaires.

− Oui.

Harry prit quelques livres puis il commença à en faire la lecture, mais ce ne fut guère long qu'il s'endormit sur sa lecture, une voix sombre le réveilla beaucoup plus tard.

− Potter c'est l'heure de souper.

− Père, fit Harry, est-ce que Hermione et Ron pourraient venir ici après le souper, s'il vous plait, je ne ferai pas de bêtises, je suis déjà puni est demeurant ici toute la journée, en demeurant dans mon lit et en ne pouvant plus coucher dans mon dortoir, j'aimerais avoir un peu la visite de mes amis.

− Vous aurez droit à une heure de visite par jour, pas plus j'enverrai Malya els chercher après souper.

− Merci, père.

Le souper se déroula calmement, Harry était toujours aussi sombre, mais Rogue ne pliait pas. Après le repas, Ron et Hermione vinrent, guidés par Malya frapper à la porte des appartements de Rogue. Les deux Gryffondor étaient complètement pétrifiés de rentrer chez leur maître de potions, par contre ils étaient très heureux que Amélia soit là, car sa présence les rassurait, en plus ils aveint vraiment hâte de voir Harry.

− Bonsoir professeur Rogue, fit Hermione, nous pouvons voir Harry?

− Vous avez une heure! Je ne veux pas de blagues stupides et vous ne l'incitez pas à sortir du lit, il est reste, il est en punition.

− Bien sûr professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione.

Les deux amis retrouvèrent Harry, celui-ci était mort de honte que ses amis le voient en position de totale soumission, mais il était tout de même heureux de les voir, ça faisait une journée entière qu'il ne les avait pas vu et il leur devait des explications.

− Pouvez-vous aller voir Hagrid, pour lui expliquer la situation, n'en mettez pas trop, ils serait triste, dites lui juste l'essentiel.

− Bien sûr Harry, la rassura Hermione, mais dis-moi, tu restes dans ce lit toute la journée?

− Sauf le matin où j'ai mon temps d'études et les repas, mais à part cela, oui je reste au lit toute la journée, père était vraiment en colère contre moi.

− Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller voir le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Dumbledore, ils pourraient t'aider!

− Écoutes, Herm, tu es très gentille, mais non, je n'ai pas envie et après tout, je suis sortit du château alors que cela m'était interdit, mon père a raison d'être en colère contre moi. En plus, où j'irais si je ne pouvais plus habiter avec eux, non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Herm, quand je vais attention je suis bien dans cette famille, les seules fois où je en suis pas bien c'est dans des moments comme maintenant, alors que j'ai voulu faire qu'à ma tête et que je me retrouve puni, mis à part de cela tout est bien, je t'assure.

− Bien, alors je te crois

Le temps s'écoula bien trop rapidement pour les jeunes Gryffondor, mais une heure s'est vraiment vite passée.

− Bon, maintenant les visites sont terminées, fit Rogue en incitant les enfants à partir.

Les au revoirs se firent rapidement et Harry se retrouva seul avec ses livres, son père qui ne lui parlait pas et sa mère qui avait ordre de ne pas lui parler trop longtemps.

−


	41. Chapitre 41: Apprentissage pénible

Le dimanche matin Harry attendait l'ordre lui indiquant qu'il pouvait quitter son lit, l'ordre vint un peu plus tard, alors que Océanne et Antoine étaient déjà entrés pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Après avoir à manger, il retourna dans son lit et attendit de pouvoir se lever pour aller étudier. Il était presque heureux d'entendre que c'était l'heure de l'étude, car enfin, il pouvait sortir de son lit. La journée se déroula à peu de chose près comme la veille, le soir Hermione revint seule voir Harry, alors qu'elle frappait à la porte, Rogue lui intima, comme lui seul savait le faire, d'entrer.

− Granger, fit-il, Weasley n'est pas avec vous?

− Euh, non il n'a pas terminé ses devoirs, il s'est encore prit à la dernière minute, avoua-t-elle.

− Herm, fit Harry je suis content de te voir!

− Moi aussi!

− Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui?

Hermione lui raconta en détail le déroulement de sa journée, puis elle s'arrêta un moment.

− Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu as fait de la tienne, lança-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère!

− Oh, tu peux le faire, mais je ne crois pas que cela va t'intéresser.

− Vas-tu venir à Pré-au-Lard?

− C'est quand?

− Dans deux semaines.

− Non je ne crois pas, j'imagine que je serai encore en punition…

− Ah, c'est vraiment plate, dit Hermione vraiment découragé pour son copain! Tu viens au cors demain, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, voyant que Harry s'assombrissait?

− Bien sûr! Je ne pense pas être dispensé de cours et en plus j'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller, cela va faire changement de ses quatre murs.

La conversation continua et Hermione se vit dans l'obligation de partir, mais elle promit de revenir le lendemain.

− Potter, fit Rogue alors qu'Hermione venait de partir, demain je vous accompagnerai à vos cours et je ne veux e aucun cas que vous partiez sans que je sois arrivé, si ce n'Est pas moi qui y vais, ce sera Malya, ou Devy. Vous avez saisi?

− Oui père, répondit Harry en faisant une grimace à la pensée de Devy, ce stupide elfe de maison qui lui avait causé tellement de trouble l'année dernière.

− Vous viendrez manger ici, aussi, c'est clair?

− Oui, père.

− Bien allez vous coucher maintenant et en silence!

Comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire, Harry alla se coucher sans dire un mot, persuadé que c'était encore le meilleur moyen de faire en sorte que Rogue ne soit plus autant en colère contre lui. L'obéissance était une qualité primordiale pour Rogue et bien que Harry ait de la difficulté avec cette dernière il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il essaie de demeurer le plus obéissant possible, ce qui était un contrat très demandant. Le lendemain matin, Rogue alla reconduire Harry à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cours qu'il avait en commun avec ces fichus de Serpentard. Malefoy ne manqua pas l'occasion de le rabaisser une fois que le cours fut terminé.

− Alors, Potter, ton cerveau n'est plus suffisant pour que tu te déplaces seul, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour traîner ta laisse?

− La ferme Malefoy, à ce que je vois ça fait longtemps que est toi-même incapable de te promener seule et que tes deux dégénérés d'acolytes te suivent en gardant la laisse dans leur main! À ce que je vois tu parles en connaissance de cause, hein Malefoy?

− Tu vas me le payer, Potter!

Malefoy s'approcha de Harry et le rit par le collet de sa robe, Harry le laissa faire, sachant que Rogue arriverait d'une minute à l'autre et que cette fois il n pourrait pas enlever des points à Gryffondor. Ce qu'il avait prévu arriva, Rogue fit son apparition au moment où Malefoy tentait de frapper Harry et que ses deux sbires tenaient les bras de ce dernier.

− Alors, à ce que je vois, les petites vacances de l'année dernière ne vous ont pas fait réfléchir, il va falloir que je soumette le cas au conseil de discipline et si je ne fais pas erreur, M. Malefoy il me semble que votre père siège sur ce comité, dit Rogue d'une voix particulièrement menaçante. Retournez tous les trois à vos cours et je vais interroger Potter, s'il me dit qu'un de vous trois l'a encore touché, vous verrez que je n'hésiterai pas longtemps pour en référer au conseil de discipline. Sur ce, Messieurs, veuillez foutre le camp!

Harry était étonné de la manière dont rogue avait prit sa défense, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage que Rogue poursuivait.

− Alors Potter, on est pas capable de demeurer tranquille deux petites minutes? Qu'est-il arrivé, et ne mentez pas car je pourrais utiliser des moyens qui vous déplairaient beaucoup.

− …Harry avala difficilement, puis raconta presque au mot près ce que Drago lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait lui-même répondu.

Rogue semblait pensif, mais il savait que Harry avait dit la vérité, il l'avait compris dans le regard de l'enfant.

− Bon, je ne tiendrai pas compte de l'évènement de ce matin contre vous, à l'avenir, tâchez de ne plus répondre à M. Malefoy, la situation dégénère à chaque fois!

− Oui, mais il m'insulte, je ne peux pas le laisser…

− POTTER, COMBEIN DE FOIS VA-T-IL FALLOIR VOUS DIRE DE NE PAS M'INTERROMPRE ET DE NE PAS RÉPLIQUER?

− Désolé, père.

− Maintenant, je vous conduis à votre prochain cours et on reparlera de tout cela plus tard, je vais vous faire perdre cette petite manie-là, croyez-moi, jeune homme!

Harry avala péniblement et suivit son père, il se trouvait bête de toujours tenter d'avoir le dernier mot, mais il ne le faisait pas volontairement, il y pensait une fois qu'il était trop tard, il était sûrement damné! Son dernier cours cette journée là était Histoire de la magie, il prêta particulièrement attention dans ce cours sachant qu'il était son point faible. À la fin de la classe Rogue revint le chercher et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les appartements de Rogue.

− Hep hep hep, jeune homme, mauvaise direction, lui indiqua Rogue alors que Harry s'engageait vers les appartements du maître, Rogue lui montrait alors qu'il devait aller vers la salle de classe.

Harry baissa la tête en signe de résignation et suivit Rogue. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et le même scénario se répéta, comme s'ils étaient des pantins qui prenaient toujours la même position.

− Potter, fit Rogue, savez vous pourquoi nous sommes ici?

− Non père, je l'ignore, avoua Harry.

− Ah bon, déclara Rogue sans vraiment paraître surpris. Ce matin lorsque je vous ai libéré de M. Malefoy et compagnie, vous avez encore une fois tenté de répliquer et d'avoir le dernier mot, alors je me suis dis qu'une petite leçon s'imposait et que vous deviez apprendre à respecter vos supérieurs. Vous m'écrirez 100 fois la définition du mot respect de même que 100 fois la définition du mot silence.

− QUOI?

− Alors 200 fois!

− Mais…

− Donc nous sommes rendus à 400 fois, avez-vous terminé vos petits simagrées ou préférez vous que je monte cela à 800 fois.

Harry se pinça les lèvres violemment pour ne pas parler.

− Bien, il me semble que la leçon commence à faire effet, dorénavant, dès que vous oserez rouspéter, vous aurez à copier 100 fois les deux mots que je vous ai mentionné et si j'entends une tentative d'argumentation comme vous nous en avez donné l'exemple ce soir, je n'hésiterai pas à faire monter les enchère. Donc au travail, il me semble que vous avez assez de boulot comme cela pour aujourd'hui.

Rogue ensorcela la feuille de parchemin de Harry afin de tenir un compte rigoureux du nombre de fois auquel il était rendu. Cela prit trois jours à Harry, à raison de 4 heures par jour, pour terminer sa copie. Il avait tellement mal à la main qu'il n'arrivait même plus à écrire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Rogue le regarda sérieusement, profondément.

− Est-ce que le message est bien ancré dans votre tête, Potter?

− Oui, père, répondit Harry, faiblement, tellement épuisé et découragé qu'il n'osait même pas contrarier Rogue dans sa tête.

− Bon, maintenant, vous me suivez, nous allons souper et puis après vous irez étudier. Dès que votre période d'étude est terminée, vous vous mettez au lit.

La copie qu'avait donné Rogue à Harry le fit énormément réfléchir, il décida de rouler sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler et ce ne fut guère long qu'il constata qu'il était très profitable d'utiliser cette méthode, ainsi, il lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent de s'attirer les foudres de son père à cause de sa langue trop longue. Un soir de novembre, Harry s'apprêtait à se mettre au li, lorsque Rogue s'approcha de lui.

− Potter, il y a un mois présentement que vous êtes en surveillance continue, les choses vont bien, dans ce sens que vos n'avez pas eu de troubles depuis. Vos amis pourront venir aussi longtemps que vous voudrez, en dehors des heures d'études et de repas.

− Merci, père. Père?

− Oui?

− Quand est-ce que mère aura son enfant?

− Si je ne me trompe pas, il serait supposer arriver vers le mois de mai. Puis-je savoir, pourquoi cette question?

− Par simple curiosité, père, rien de plus.

− Ha bon. Maintenant au lit, jeune homme!

− Père?

− Umm

− Est-ce que ma punition va se terminer à la fin du prochain mois?

− On verra, cela dépendra de vous.

Une partie de la punition de Harry se termina, en effet le mois d'après, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. De retrouver en partie sa liberté lui fit le plus grand bien. Il devait encore revenir coucher dans la salle d'étude, mais au moins il pouvait se rendre seul à ses cours et parfois, même manger avec ses copains de Gryffondor.


	42. Chapitre 42: Une surprise n'arrive jamai...

Amélia trouvait la grossesse beaucoup plus exigeante que les deux premières. Son ventre était énorme pour son troisième mois de grossesse et sa fatigue semblait impossible à surmonter, elle décida d'aller à St-Mangouste afin de vérifier si tout se déroulait adéquatement. Arrivée sur place, elle sentit la peur lui tenailler les entrailles. Et si quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bébé, c'était fréquent lorsque les mères étaient un peu plus âgées que la normal? Et si quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle? Si son corps rejetait la grossesse? Elle en avait des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle entra dans l'hôpital, se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire, s'annonça et patienta le temps que le médicomage se libère. Ce dernier arriva environ trente minutes plus tard et la fit entrer dans une salle blanche, il l'installa sur la table d'examen et entreprit de faire cet examen de routine, afin de voir si la mère et l'enfant se portaient bien. La surprise du spécialiste fut à ce point grande qu'il demanda un deuxième avis. Le second médicomage entra, refit un examen semblable et regarda son collègue, à la fois surpris et débordant de joie.

− Madame Rogue, fit le premier médicomage, votre mari n'Est pas avec vous aujourd'hui?

− Non, il enseigne. Est-ce qu'il y quelque chose de grave, d'anormal avec l'enfant, ou avec moi?

− Non, non rassurez-vous, LES enfants vont très bien.

− Comment LES enfants?

− Oui, madame, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que vous allez avoir des triplets!

− QUOI?

Amélia n'arrivait pas à y croire, des triplets, son rêve d'enfance. C'était tout bonnement trop beau pour être vrai. Elle se pinça pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas et constatant la douleur, elle fut heureuse de voir la réalité telle qu'elle lui était présentée. Elle retourna à Poudlard et se rua complètement vers la classe de Rogue. Lorsque ce dernier la vit arriver, il se sentit défaillir, se demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais voyant le sourire de sa femme, il ne comprit plus rien et quitta la classe en prenant bien soin de beugler.

− Tout le monde, continue en SILENCE, la potion, si j'entends ou je vois quelque chose d'anormal, ça sera 100 points perdus pour la maison en question.

Il sortit de la classe et regarda sa femme, intrigué.

− Es-tu correct, chérie, tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Et le bébé?

− Sev, nous allons avoir des triplets!

Rogue se sentit faiblir, soudainement, i avait beau aimer les enfants, mais trois d'un seul coup s'était beaucoup selon son opinion, mais voyant la joie émaner du visage de as femme il ne pu faire autrement que d'être enchanté par la nouvelle et trépigner de bonheur.

− Et comment annonce-t-on cela aux autres enfants, fit-il un peu inquiet?

− Ce soir, au souper, laisse moi le faire, d'accord?

− Bien sûr, répondit Rogue trop heureux de ne pas avoir à faire cela.

− Tu es un ange, Sev.

− Bon je dois retourner en classe, à tout à l'heure, mon amour, finit-il par dire amoureusement.

Rogue retourna à son cours, hébété, partagé entre la joie et la peur, puis ses idées s'éclaircirent rapidement lorsqu'on élève fit exploser sa potion. Pendant ce temps, Amélia retournait aux appartements, se préparant pour le souper qui arriverait bien vite. Rogue arriva le premier dans les appartements, lorsqu'il vit sa femme il l'embrassa amoureusement, trop heureux de la voir si enchantée. Harry arriva par la suite et se dirigea directement sur son lit, avant même qu'on lui dise qu'il devait le faire. Il était furieux contre le professeur Binns, ce dernier lui avait collé une retenue parce qu'il s,était assoupi en classe, à peine quelques instants, rien de bien grave, mais allez expliquer cela à Monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-d'humour en personne. Rogue ne comprendrait jamais, il commençait à en avoir assez que son père soit professeur à cette école, il avait toujours le double de punitions, le double de devoirs et surtout, le double d'ennuies. Il s'affairait à réviser ses cours de la journée lorsque Rogue arriva près de lui, Harry commençait à croire qu'il était vraiment damné, pourquoi Rogue veniat-il le voir à ce moment là,il était impossible qu,il sache déjà, par contre Binns étant un fantôme il avait bien pu avertir le maître des potions avant que Harry ne réussisse à rejoindre les appartements. Pourtant Rogue ne semblait pas fâché, Harry conclu donc qu'il ne savait pas encore. Harry comprit qu'il valait mieux avouer avant de se faire dénoncer, il avait compris depuis quelques temps que l'honnêteté payait beaucoup plus que l'hypocrisie.

− Potter, dit Rogue, vous avez passé une belle journée?

− Pas si pire, finit par dire Harry en avalant de travers. Père, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

À ce moment un bruit annonça que quelqu'un cognait à la porte

− Sev, le professeur Binns est là, il veut te voir cria Amélia depuis l'entrée.

− He merde, fit Harry, encore plus en colère.

− Potter, fit Rogue, votre langage est inacceptable, nous verrons à cela lorsque je reviendrai. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Harry donna 20 secondes avant d'entendre la porte claquée et son père crier son nom. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, C'était vraiment angoissant, Harry sentait la tension monter dans la pièce. 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, le sang frapper ans sa tête, des gouttes de sueurs perlées sur ses tempes. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, Il sentait sa vie se désintégrer, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir se retrouver devant le néant, il retournerait comme avant, il n'aurait plus aucun privilège, tout était foutu, tout ça à cause d'une stupide fantôme, pas capable de faire un cours moyennement intéressant pour conserver ne serait-ce que 3 élèves réveillés. Et bien entendu sur les 30 élèves qui dormaient, il fut et il est toujours le seul à être prit en faute, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance! 2, 1, 0…..La porte se ferma brusquement.

− POTTER! MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT, VOUS TENEZ ABSOLUMENT À ME FAIRE HONTE? Rogue avait hurlé depuis la cuisine et il continuait en s'approchant de Harry. VOUS ENDORMIR PENDANT UN COURS, CELUI AVEC LEQUEL VOUS AVEZ LE PLUS DE DIFFICULTÉ, EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS!

− Il faisait chaud dans la classe, j'étais fatigué, Binns était encore plus ennuyant qu'habituellement et j'ai sombré dans le sommeil. Je voulais vous le dire avant, mais il m'a devanc

− Premièrement, vous n'avez pas à insulter les enseignant, ça vous fera un mois de plus dans cette condition, dit Rogue en pointa le lit de Harry. Deuxièmement, vos excuses bidon rendent la situation encore plus enrageante, je vous rajoute un autre mois de punition, et troisièmement vous devriez soigner votre langage, jeune homme, vous me recopierez 1000 fois la définition de respect et de silence. Puis finalement, je vous retire tous les privilèges que vous aviez eus, je vous colle un elfe aux fesses, en plus de vous surveillez dès que je serai dans les parages et je vous coupe toutes les visites illimitées que vous aviez. Vos amis viendront vous voir 1 heure par jour, comme avant. Pour ce qui est de cette retenue avec Binns, je vous rajoute une semaine de retenue avec moi pour voir eu l'audace d'avoir une retenue dans un de vos cours. Maintenant, restez dans votre lit, un elfe viendra vous donner à souper plus tard, et comme vous venez sans doute de le comprendre, vous allez sortir de ce lit pour aller aux toilettes ou en classe. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

− Oui, père.

− Maintenant, silence!

Rogue se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Amélia l'attendait, surprise de voir tant de colère être rejetée sur le pauvre gamin, alors qu'il s'est seulement endormi en classe, elle se dit qu'elle allait parler à son mari, plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Elle alla retrouver Harry pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, l'enfant était assit sur son lit, les jambes croisées, le menton sur les mains, de larmes ravageant son visage.

− Allons, Harry, ne pleurez pas, je vais tenter d'arranger cela.

− Non, mère n'en faites rien, père pourrait être encore plus en colère contre moi, je préfère agir seul.

− Vous en êtes persuadé?

− Oui, mère!

− D'accord, alors, de toute manière je n'étais pas venue vous parler de cela. Vous savez l'enfant que j'attends, Harry fit signe que oui de la tête, et bien il n'y aura pas seulement un enfant, mais bien trois, j'attend des triplets.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaits, amis très heureux pour Amélia.

− Vous êtes le premier à l'apprendre, après votre père, bien entendu, je l'annoncerai au autre tout à l'heure, et comme vous ne pourrez sans doute pas être présent, je voulais que vous sachiez en quoi consisterait les cris et les voix.

− Merci, mère.

− Harry?

− Umm..

− Comment vous sentez vous?

− Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'être enfermé à Azkaban.

− Je vois.

− Écoutez, mère, ne prenez pas ma défense, ceci ne pourrait que faire augmenter la rage de père envers moi. De plus, je ne crois pas que ça aiderait à améliorer nos rapports. J'ai fait une bourde, très bien, je vais payer pour, je suis seulement tanné d'être puni deux fois plus que les élèves normaux. Il y a toujours deux conséquences à mes actes et ce n'est pas juste, mais encore là ne faites rien, il s'agit de mon problème et je sais quoi faire pour le régler.

Amélia sourit faiblement, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un gamin aussi docile et sensible réussisse à faire autant enrager Severus. Elle lui embrasse le front et le laissa pour aller rejoindre son mari, les autres enfants arriveraient bientôt. Une fois ces derniers arrivés, la bonne nouvelle leur fut donnée et ils sautèrent de joie, complètement heureux d'avoir un évènement si rare dans leur vie. Puis Océanne vit Harry et alla pour le rejoindre, Harry fit signe que non, elle comprit qu'il avait encore eut des ennuis. De toute façon Harry devait se rendre au local de Binns pour sa retenue, il fit signe à Océanne de lui envoyer son père. Rogue arriva rapidement, le regard mauvais.

− Père, je dois me rendre au local du professeur Binns, pour ma retenue, elle commencera dans dix minutes.

Rogue lui fit un regard noir, le sommât de se lever et Harry le suivit jusqu'aux locaux du professeur en question. Binns attendait Harry.

− Professeur Binns, demanda Rogue aussi froidement que possible, jusqu'à quelle heure comptez vous retenir Potter?

− Jusqu'à 21 heures environ, professeur Rogue, vous voulez que je vous avise lorsqu'il aura terminé?

− Envoyez moi un elfe, je viendrai le chercher, Potter ne peut pas véhiculer seul dans les couloirs de l'école, alors il ne part pas d'ici tant que je ne suis pas revenu pour le ramener. Quant à vous Potter, Rogue s'était mis à regarder intensément Harry d'un de ses regards qu'il li réservait spécialement, je ne veux pas d'âneries, de bêtises ou quoi que ce soit, vous faites cette retenue et puis ensuite commencera votre VRAI punition, alors, jeune homme, bonne soirée!

Dans un mouvement de cape. Rogue partit rejoindre ses appartement, pour laisser Harry avec le professeur fantôme. Rogue n'avait pas parlé très fort, ce qui n'avait pas permis à Binns de comprendre, heureusement se dit Harry, car j'en serais mort de honte. Finalement, la retenu de Harry se déroula plutôt bien, il astiqua les bureau de la classe, travail qu'il commençait à maîtriser à la perfection, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Lorsque le travail fut terminé, Harry s'avança près du professeur.

− Professeur Binns?

− Oui M. Potter!

− Je voulais m'excuser de m'être endormi dans votre cours, c'était bête de ma part et je n'ai aucune excuse pour me justifier, je veillerai à ce que la situation ne se reproduise plus.

− Bien, M. Potter, vos excuses sont totalement acceptées et je sais bien que vous ferez des efforts à l'avenir.

Rogue arriva sur l'entre fait, s'enquit du déroulement de la retenue et repartir aussi rapidement, en tenant Harry par le bras. Rogue pouvait marcher très rapidement quand il voulait, si bien que Harry avait l'impression d'être un cerf-volant qui traînait derrière lui. De plus, Rogue serrait fortement son bras.

− Père, finit par dire Harry, vous me faites mal…

Rogue ne dit rien mais lui jeta une paire de yeux signifiant « Essaies encore de me dire quoi faire et comment le faire et tu aura la correction de ta vie. Pour ce qui est de ton bras, saches que je suis persuadé que je pourrais te faire encore plus mal! » Harry décida de se taire et d'endurer la torture. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue le ramena dans les appartements et non dans la salle de classe.

− Au lit maintenant!

Cet ordre était tout à fait inutile, Harry savait à quoi s'en tenir et il savait aussi que c'est dans son lit qu'il devait aller. Il y prit place et vint pour s'endormir lorsque Rogue revint

− Comme vous n'avez pas fait votre temps d'étude ce soir, vous le ferez maintenant, dans votre lit, et pas la peine d'essayer de dormir, je vous surveille depuis mon bureau!

− Et merde, fit Harry faiblement…

− Et Gryffondor vient de perdre 40 points pour votre mauvais langage, je vous avais dit, il me semble, de surveiller vos paroles

− Et merde, pensa Harry dans sa tête, sans oser formuler ses pensées

− Moins dix points pour Gryffondor, il me semble, jeune homme, que je vous avais dit qu'il m'était possible de savoir ce que vous pensez.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, à ce moment Rogue fronça un sourcil, ce qui résultait en un regard plus noir qu'habituellement, regard qui disait « Essaies de dire un mot supplémentaire et je ne suis même pas sûr que je vais répondre de mes actes! » Harry referma sa bouche, lentement et commença à travailler. Il était vraiment inconfortable de travailler dans un lit et dès qu'il s'arrangeait pour être confortablement assit. Il sentait ses yeux devenir de plus en plus lourds. Comme le moment était très mal choisit pour dormir, il opta pour une position peu confortable, mais qui lui éviterait de s'endormir. Décidément, pensa-t-il, son père avait vraiment trouvé une punition cruelle. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'être confortablement assit pour travailler, il fallait qu'il s'oblige à s'asseoir d'une toute autre manière afin de s'assurer de demeurer éveiller. C'était maintenant lui-même qui se punissait, bien joué, père, pensa-t-il, un peu désespéré. Il termina ses travaux à remettre prochainement et l'heure de la fin de l'étude arriva.

− Bien, Potter, dormez, maintenant. Demain votre semaine de retenue commencera, à 16 heures jusqu'à 19 heures. Vous copierez ce que je vous ai donné à faire durant les premières journées, après j'aviserai.

Harry se coucha rapidement après avoir fait sa toilette, heureusement se dit-il que j'ai encore le droit de la faire seul. À cette pensée, il tressailla, s'imaginant bien mal en train de prendre sa douche devant Rogue. Cette pensée lui donna mal à la tête. Il retourna dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement. Vers le milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla en hurlant, détrempé et en se tordant par la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains et était recroquevillé dans son lit, il continuait de hurler, comme si ces cris permettaient de le soulager de la douleur. Ce ne fut guère long que Severus et Amélia arrivèrent, tous deux très inquiets.

− Potter, Potter, dit Rogue en prenant les épaules de Harry dans ses mains. Potter, continua-t-il de dire en brassant un peu l'enfant, ressaisissez-vous!

Rogue se calma en voyant le regard réprobateur de sa femme.

− Potter, buvez cela, fit-il en lui tendant une potion. Qu'y a-t-il?

− Voldemort, murmura Harry… tué… bébé… femme… homme… mangemorts… ma cicatrice. Harry était incapable de former des phrases complètes, tout ce qu'il parvenait à dire était dénué de sesns, la douleur et la peur lui brouillaient les esprits.

− Harry, enchaîna Amélia, connaissez-vous les victimes?

Harry fit non de la tête et se rappela que Rogue détestait qu'il réponde ainsi, par l'usage de sa tête, il parla.

− Je l'ignore, mère… Mais un bébé, puis il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il était secoué par les larmes.

Il avait vu la mort de l'enfant, sous les yeux des parents, il avait vu la souffrances des parents, ils les avaient vu supplier, quémander, mais évidement tout cela n'avait servi strictement à rien.

- ILS LES ONT TORTURÉS, cria Harry soudainement, ILS ONT UTILISÉ LE DOLORIS SUR TOUTE LA FAMILLE ET SUR LE BÉBÉ, LES PARENTS ONT VU SOUFFRIR ET MOURIR LEUR ENFANT SOUS LEUR YEUX…JE DÉTESTE VOLDEMORT… Harry avait hurlé ces phrases, sans se préoccuper des conséquences, il avait tellement mal, il était complètement blasé de voir ainsi la mort en direct dans ses rêves.

− Potter, fit Rogue alors qu'Amélia lui frottait le dos, prenez cette potion de sommeil sans rêve, et essayez de relaxer. Je sais qu'il est très difficile d'assister à une telle violence, mais vous avez besoin de sommeil. Demain vous dormirez aussi longtemps que vous en avez besoin. Si je me fie à la douleur que vous avez ressentie, cette attaque fut très douloureuse, pour vous aussi d'ailleurs, le seigneur des Ténèbres a dû éprouver une grande colère ou un grand plaisir, malgré que j'aie de la difficulté à le voir en train d'éprouver du plaisir. Cette attaque vous a particulièrement affaibli, alors reposez vous, je vais aller voir Dumbledore. Amélia, tu restes avec?

− Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais attendre qu'il s'endorme.

− Bien, fit Rogue en embrassant sa femme, à plus tard.

Rogue voulu utiliser la poudre de cheminette, mais il se ravisa, Dumbledore n'allait pas apprécier de se faire réveiller aussi brusquement, il valait mieux s'y rendre à pieds. Après avoir informé le directeur, Rogue retourna dans ses appartements, Harry dormait, bien évidemment et Amélia s'était endormie à côté de l'enfant. Rogue sortit sa baguette et agrandit le lit pour permettre aux deux personnes de mieux dormir et il alla à son bureau pour penser à cette soirée. Il ne connaissait pas les victimes, mais tout comme Harry l'avait dit, l'attaque avait été cruelle, les parents étaient des aurores et il avait fallu la présence de cinq mangemorts pour les éliminer. De la pure boucherie, pensa Rogue. Puis il pensa à sa propre famille, il valait mieux de passer les vacances de Noël à l'école, cela serait plus sûr pour eux-mêmes, mais surtout pour Harry. Voldemort ne savait toujours pas que l'enfant avait été adopté par Rogue, même si Dumbledore avait fait mention de la nouvelle lors du début de la troisième année de Harry, Rogue avait réuni tous les élèves de sa maison, ceux étant les plus susceptibles d'avoir des parents mangemorts qui se feraient un plaisir d'informer Voldemort du lieu où se trouvait le petit Potter et ce pour un peu plus de reconnaissance face à leur sombre maître. Il leur avait dit de ne jamais mentionner à leur parent sa nouvelle situation familiale, pas afin de protéger Harry, mais pour le protéger lui. Les élèves qui aimaient bien leur directeur de maison, avaient décidé de ne rien dire. De tout manière, Dumbledore jetait un sort à chaque rentrée scolaire sur tous ceux qui fréquentaient le château, ainsi lorsqu'ils venaient pour parler de Rogue, sa famille et de Harry en même temps, leurs mémoires se brouillaient et avant même qu'ils aient pensé dénoncer le professeur, ils avaient déjà décidé de changer de sujet. Évidemment chaque cas, rapportant une personne ayant voulu trahir Rogue, était su de Dumbledore et ce dernier convoquait dès que possible la personne dans son bureau pour un interrogatoire, peu amusant. Ainsi, jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait révélé le lien qui unissait les Rogue avec Harry.


	43. Chapitre 43: Rêves et réalité

Finalement, Rogue quitta son bureau beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit et alla profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla vers l'heure du dîner. Cette nuit de sommeil, après le moment où il avait hurlé en se réveillant, lui avait fait un très grand bien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit que son père et sa mère était attablés, il attendit qu'un des deux remarquent qu'il était réveillé. Ce ne fut guère long car Amélia jetait des coups d'œil aux cinq minutes dans sa direction.

− Vous pouvez vous levez, Potter, fit Rogue froidement. Allez faire votre toilette et retournez dans votre lit, un elfe vous apportera de quoi manger.

Harry comprit qu'il était encore fâché pour sa retenue avec Binns, mais au moins sa colère semblait avoir diminué comparé à hier. Il se leva donc, fit sa toilette et retourna dans son lit en maugréant un peu contre lui-même. C'était vraiment nul de devoir passer tout son temps fans un lit.

− Jeune homme, fit Rogue on ne maugréé pas, vous y penserez la prochaine fois avant de faire des bêtises!

Harry ne répondit pas, mangea ce que l'elfe lui avait apporté et attendit que Rogue daigne l'amener à son prochain cours. Potter regarda son horaire et fit la grimace, il avait un double cours de potion, l'après-midi même et avec Serpentard, bien entendu. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

− Potter, venez, dit Rogue environ 15 minutes avant le début des cours!

− Bonne journée, Harry, fit Amélia en l'embrassant sur chaque joue, comme elle en avait maintenant prit l'habitude. Et soyez sage, lui dit-elle dans l'oreille en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

− Oui, mère et bonne journée à vous aussi.

− Potter, dit Rogue pendant qu'ils se rendaient à la salle de classe, je ne veux pas de blagues, mais de placotages et rien d'autre que ce que vous êtes supposé faire dans un cours de potion. Après le cours vous laisserez vos fesses, assises sur votre chaise et vous commencerez votre retenue. Vous vous assoirez à la première table, jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Compris?

− Oui, père, j'ai compris. Père?

− Umm

− Est-ce que les victimes de cette nuit sont connues?

− Oui, Dit Rogue en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à se gifler ce soir pour son attitude si mauvaise avec l'enfant. Il venait de vivre une des nuits les plus douloureuses de sa vie et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de lui beugler dessus et de ne rien lui donner comme information. Comme il se trouvait bête des fois. Je ne connais pas les victimes personnellement, Potter, par contre Dumbledore, m'a dit qu'ils étaient des Aurores puissants et qu'il avait fallu l'intervention de cinq mangemorts pour parvenir à les éliminer. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'ils ont grandement souffert, comme vous l'avez bien cerné cette nuit, vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour parer l'évènement, comme personne d'ailleurs n'auraient pu agir, mis à part un de ces mangemorts. Il va falloir que je vous enseigne l'occlumentie, bientôt, jeune homme, j'ignore la date du début des cours, Dumbledore nous avisera en temps et lieu, mais pour le moment vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour supporter ces cours, j'imagine que nous commencerons cet été.

− D'accord, père. Père?

− Quoi???

− Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou bien est-ce que mère va réellement avoir 3 bébés?

− Vous n'avez pas rêvé, Potter, dit Rogue avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

− Wow, c'est vraiment chouette! Est-ce que vous avez pensé à des noms?

− Pas encore.

− Je pourrais en choisir un, Océanne et Antoine aussi, de telle sorte que nous choisirons chacun un nom?

− On verra, cela dépendra de votre année scolaire, continuez comme maintenant et n'osez même pas penser à l'éventualité de nommer un des enfants, mais si vous vous améliorez, alors la situation sera toute autre.

Le cours débuta, Hermione vint rejoindre Harry en avant de la classe, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser seul, et aussi bien consciente qu'il ne s'était pas assit là de son plein gré. Hermione et Harry réussirent bien rapidement leur potion et optinrent 10 points chaque pour leur bon travail. Le cours se termina et Harmione profita de ce petit instant pour parler à Harry.

− À ce que je vois ta petite sieste dans le cours de Binns fut durement payée?

− Ouais, tu peux le dire… Je suis retourné comme au début de ma punition, je n'ai le droit qu'à une heure de visite par jour et maintenant je ne peux même plus sortir de mon lit pour aller manger. Les seuls fois où je quitte mon lit c'est pour aller à la toilette et en cours, et là encore je dois être accompagné. Tu sais quoi ma mère va avoir des triplés!

− Wow, c'Est génial! Je peux venir te voir ce soir?

− Je suis en retenue jusqu'à 19 heures, ensuite j'ai mon temps d'étude jusqu'à 21 heures tu peux venir après si père accepte.

− Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Depuis quand es-tu en retenue?

− Depuis hier soir, lorsque père a su pour Binns il m'a rajouté une semaine de retenue…

− Oh la la, je vais avoir de la difficulté a te voir heureusement que la fin de semaine approche.

− Pourquoi Ron ne vient plus me voir?

− Il déteste affronter Rogue, en plus je crois qu'il est amoureux.

− Ron amoureux? De qui?

− Je ne le sais pas, il ne veut rien dire…

− Granger, à moins que vous vouliez faire une retenue, vous aussi, je vous conseille de sortir d cette classe, car comme vous le voyez il ne reste personne d'autre dans cette classe.

− Désolée, professeur Rogue, je m'informais seulement auprès de Harry si je pouvais venir le voir ce soir. Je sais qu'il est en retenue et travaille jusqu'à 21 heures, mais je me demandais si je pouvais venir le voir après son temps d'étude…

− J'enverrai un elfe vous chercher, mais la visite ne pourra pas être plus longue que 30 minutes, Potter ne doit pas se coucher tard!

− Merci professeur Rogue, à plus tard Harry, lui dit Hermione avec un faible sourire d'encouragement.

Harry se mit au travail, il en avait beaucoup à faire. La soirée se déroula tranquillement et Hermione pu venir le voir après son temps d'étude. Le lendemain matin Rogue le réveilla pour ses cours.

− Debout, Potter!

Évidemment la délicatesse n'étant pas très présente chez Rogue Harry eut droit à un réveil militaire. Il fit sa toilette et retourna dans son lit, où il prit son déjeuner. Il assista à tous ces cours et fit sa retenue le soir dans la salle de classe de potion. Au moins, se dit-il, je ne suis pas dans mon lit! Les relevés de notes arrivèrent et Harry se dit qu'heureusement pour lui, ses notes seraient bonnes puisqu'il n'avait fait qu'étudier depuis le début de l'année. Rogue le félicita

Les jours se passèrent ainsi, mais Rogue ne desserrait pas la punition, tout demeurait toujours aussi stricte et Harry commençait à trouver le temps vraiment lourd et ennuyant. Il fallu un mois pour que Harry puisse partager la table avec les quatre autres personnes de sa famille pour manger et un autre mois pour pouvoir se rendre seul à ses cours. Noël avait passé et Harry devait toujours garder le lit. Heureusement pour lui, il avait pu faire une exception le jour de Noël, Rogue lui avait permis de se faire ce qu'il voulait cette journée là. Ce n'est que vers la mi janvier que sa punition fut levée.

− Potter, fit Rogue, vous n'êtes plus en punition, vous pourrez faire quoi bon vous semble de vos journées, vous n'êtes plus obligez de garder le lit. Seulement vous reviendrez à chaque soir, pendant une bonne période encore, ainsi vous évitez de faire un bon nombre de bêtises. Votre comportement est très bon depuis plusieurs semaines, mais si j'apprends que vous profitez de vos temps libres pour vaguer à des occupations douteuses, ou que vous manquez encore d'attention en classe, vous retournerez dans votre lit pour un an, cette fois-là et croyez moi je ne fléchirai pas. De plus vous recevrai la correction de votre vie si jamais vous désobéissez à quoi que ce soit. Est-ce clair?

Harry fit oui de la tête, trop terrifié pour prononcer un seul mot.

− POTTER, EST-CE CLAIR? Répondez lorsque je vous parle!

− Oui, père c'est très clair.

Rogue retourna à ses occupations et Harry aux siennes. Il profita de son après-midi de congé pour aller voir Hagrid, il se sentit étrangement attiré vers la forêt interdite, comme si une main invisible le poussait délicatement en cette direction, il se ravisa juste à temps et rejoignit la cabane de son ami. Après avoir parler quelques temps avec Hagrid, Harry décida de rentrer au château pour ne pas abuser du temps allouer lors de sa première visite. Il revint dans l'appartement de ses parents avec cinq minutes d'avance à la grande satisfaction de rogue qui ne fit toutefois pas d'efforts pour le féliciter, mis Harry commençait à le connaître et juste le fait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit c'était une appréciation en soi. Il ne parla à personne de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais se dit qu'il devrait être plus attentif. Il parlerait à Hermione et à Ron dès qu'il serait seul avec eux. Ron s'était remis de son béguin et était redevenu tel qu'il l'avait toujours été. Un jour où Harry avait eu la permission d'aller manger avec ses amis à la table de Gryffondor, Harry prit Ron et Hermione à part et leur révélère ce qu'il avait senti en allant chez Hagrid.

− Mais, fit Harry, je ne veux surtout pas le dire à quelqu'un, ils pourrait décider de feremr l'école, je propose que nous menions notre petite enquête, ça serait vraiment bête d'alerter tout le monde pour aucune raison fondée.

Les deux autres se mirent d'accord sur ce point.

− Et toi, finit par demander Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien? Je veux dire, est-ce que Rogue te traite mieux?

− Oui, oui, fit Harry, je peux même dire que parfois il est sympathique et amusant.

− Attends, l'interrompa Ron, je crois que tu viens de faire une faute de syntaxe, tu as mit « amusant », « sympathique » et « Rogue » dans la même phrase, tu devrais revérifier, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une erreur de syntaxe là-dedans, ou une erreur de grammaire, ou quelque que chose, il me semble que ces mots ne vont pas ensembles…À moins que tu sois malade, Herm, prends donc sa température, on devrait peut-être l'amener à l'infirmerie…

− Ron, mais non je vais très bien et je suis persuadé de ne pas avoir fait de faute, si tu venais me voir à l'appartement de mes parents, le soir, tu verrais que tu as torts!

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant l'air que faisaient Ron et ce ne fut pas bien long que ce dernier les suivit, les trois furent emportés par un fou rire impossible à arrêter. Rogue passait derrière eux à ce moment, mais ils ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

− À ce que je peux constater, un de vous trois a fait une farce incroyablement marrante et j'aimerais bien la connaître pour pouvoir apprécier la subtilité de l'humour de Gryffondor.

Rogue avait dit cela et ce ne fut guère long pour que ses paroles aient eu l'effet d'une douche glacée sur les enfants.

− En fait, professeur Rogue, entama Hermione, nous avons ri à cause… à cause que je leur racontais les poissons d'avril que j'ai fait dans le passé à mes parents.

− Poissons d'avril?

− Oui c'est une tradition chez les moldus, le premier avril, les moldus jouent des tours toute la journée à leur amis ou parents. Comme coller des poissons dans leur dos sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, insérer des poissons en papier dans les sandwichs à l'insu de celui qui va la manger et tout plein de trucs comme cela. Nous avons rit de plus belle en voyant l'expression que faisait Ron en imaginant ses frères en train de faire des tours pendant cette journée.

− Les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas besoin d'une journée précise pour faire leurs tours à ce que je sache et je vois bien là que le niveau d'humour des Gryffondor est bien aussi bas que je l'imaginais. Vous faites perdre 10 points à votre maison pour avoir rit aussi fort dans la Grande Salle et ainsi perturber le climat habituel!.

Sur ce, Rogue se retourna en un mouvement plus ou moins ordonné de cape, sous l'œil étonné des jeunes amis.

− Eh bien, Hermione, fit Harry, merci de nous avoir tiré de là, je crois que si j'avais donné moi-même une explication, Gryffondor aurait perdu 100 points et cela est sans compter le nombres de jours de retenue que j'aurais eu, plus le fait que père ne m'aurait jamais cru!

− Ouais, merci Herm, dit Ron, pour ce qui est de ma part, je n'aurais même pas été capable d'aligner deux mots devant lui! Herm, est-ce que cette journée, existe pour de vrai?

− Oui, oui, et c'est vraiment drôle comme journée, je vous assure!

Hermione se mit à leur raconter les tours qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle était jeune et tous ceux qu'on lui avaient fait. Harry, pour sa part, connaissait bien cette journée, mais n'y avait jamais participé, trop inquiet des conséquences que ceci aurait pu avoir sur lui, les Dursley n'aimaient pas le voir jouer.

− Je me demande si mon père t'a cru, Hermione, demanda Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je doute que c'est le cas, je crois que ce soir je vais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire. Ron je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai à avouer ce que tu as dit, mais il va me faire avouer complètement, si ce que je crains doit se produire. Si je ne le fais pas, cela pourrait me coûter cher, très cher, je vais essayer d'éviter d'en venir là, mais je sais que mes chances sont presque nulles.

− Je comprends Harry, fit Ron. Bon courage!

− Ouais, bon courage, rajouta Hermione, et si tu dois dire la vérité, alors j'imagine que je serai autant dans le trouble que toi pour avoir mentit…

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas vous mettre trop dans le trouble et au pire aller, père détestera juste un peu plus les Gryffondor, et je vous jure qu'entre détester à l'infini et détester à l'infini plus un peu plus, il n'y a pas de grandes différences. Bon j'y vais, je ne dois pas être en retard pour mon temps d'étude. À plus tard!

− Ouais à plus tard et bonne chance, dirent les deux amis en même temps.

Harry se dirigea vers les appartements de ses parents, y entra et commença à travailler, avant même que quiconque soit arrivé dans la pièce. Vers 19 heures, Rogue le rejoint et s'installa à son bureau. Harry se demandait où pouvait bien être Océanne, mais ne posa pas la question. Vers 20 heures, il était toujours en train de travailler sur son devoir de métamorphose lorsque Rogue s'adressa à lui.

− Potter, suivez moi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe.

Harry déglutit difficilement, posa vite sa plume et suivit Rogue comme il le lui avait demandé. Une fois rendu dans la salle de classe, Rogue verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

− Potter, savez vous pourquoi nous sommes ici?

− Je l'ignore, père, dit Harry avec toute la misère du monde.

− Tout à l'heure, Granger m'a dit quelque chose au sujet de l'hilarité dont vous étiez atteint, j'aimerais que vous confirmiez ses dires, à moins que ce ne soit pas la vérité. Ne me mentez pas, car j'imagine que vous avez compris ce qu'il en coûte de me tenir tête!

− Oui père, fit Harry en fixant tout ce qu'il pouvait fixer, mis à part Rogue.

− Alors?

Harry se racla la gorge et se décida à plonger.

− Nous étions en train de parler de choses et d'autres lorsque Hermione m'a demandé comme notre relation évoluait, la relation entre vous et moi. Je lui ai dit que c'était mieux qu'avant, beaucoup mieux et que je vous trouvais même agréable, sympathique et parfois amusant.

− Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pouvait être si drôle, Potter!

− Ce ne l'était pas à ce moment, père, mais Ron a alors dit que j'avais fait une faute de syntaxe en mettant votre nom dans la même phrase que « amusant », « agréable » et « sympathique », il voulait m'amener à l'infirmerie. Alors Hermione a prit mon partie et elle lui a dit que s'il était venu plus souvent me voir dans vos appartements, il comprendrait que je n'avais pas fait de fautes, pas plus que j'étais malade. Ron a juste fait une expression drôle, comme lui seul sait le faire et cela nous a fait rire. Ron ne riait pas au début, mais après, en nous voyant mort de rire, Hermione et moi, il nous a suivi. C'est la raison pourquoi nous avons rit.

− Et pourquoi Granger ne m'a pas dit la vérité?

− Car elle avait trop peur, sur le coup, elle pensait que nous avions dit quelque chose de mal, mais lorsque vous êtes partit, elle y a réfléchit et elle s'est trouvée bête d'avoir mentit, ce n'était pas mal ce que nous faisions, seulement Ron est tellement prévisible et expressif que la moindre situation devient très amusante avec lui.

− Cette histoire de poisson d'avril est donc un mensonge?

− À moitié, cette journée existe vraiment, mais nous n'avons pas parlé de cela, en fait pas avant que vous arriviez, nous en avons parlé après car Ron ne comprenait pas tout très bien.

− Vous avez déjà participez à de telle journée, Potter, s'enquit Rogue?

− Non, pas vraiment, j'en fus la victime plus souvent qu'autrement, mon oncle et ma tante n'auraient jamais accepté que je me prête à de tels jeux, par contre leur fils pouvait me faire tous les coups qu'il voulait, mais c'est sans importance, il devait d'abord m'attraper et le fait d'avoir été plus petit que lui me donnait l'avantage de courir plus vite et de me faufiler dans des endroits où il n'avait pas accès. Mais de toute manière, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est sans importance.

Rogue pensait à toute vitesse, cet enfant avait vraiment eut une enfance malheureuse et sa vie continuait à être triste avec lui comme père, il s'en voulait d'être sévère.

− Vous aimeriez faire une telle journée, cette année, Potter?

− Vous voulez dire faire une journée de poisson d'avril à Poudlard?

− Oui, fit Rogue sérieusement.

− Ouais, cela pourrait être vraiment chouette…mais vous n'aimerez pas, vraiment pas, imaginez tous les tours que nous aurions le DROIT de faire, cela risque de nous donner plus de troubles que d'amusement.

− Sage raisonnement, jeune homme, je n'y avais pas pensé, fit Rogue un peu insulté de n'avoir pas prévu cette éventualité. Pour votre double honnêteté de ce soir, je vous donne 40 points pour votre maison, maintenant vous pouvez aller faire ce que vous voulez, vous n'êtes pas obligez d'aller terminer votre temps d'étude.

− Je préfère aller terminer mes études, j'ai des examens la semaine prochaine. Merci tout de même, père.

Rogue hocha la tête et regarda partir Harry, fier de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.


	44. Chapitre 44: Problème de complémentarité

Les trois amis passèrent leur dimanche après-midi à la bibliothèque, fouillant dans les bouquins pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien résider dans la forêt et créer cette attirance sur Harry. Ils feuilletèrent une énorme quantité de livres en passant des créatures magiques, aux sortilèges, allant même jusqu'à s'attarder sur ceux traitant sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Ils ne réussissaient à trouver ce qui pouvait faire autant d'effet sur Harry, au grand dam d'Hermione d'ailleurs. Elle détestait demeurer sans réponse face à des questionset ce, peu lui importait la nature de ces questions.

− Harry, demanda-t-elle, pourrais-tu nous ré-expliquer ce en quoi consistait le charme qui faisait effet sur toi. Explique-nous, comment tu te sentais, ce que tu entendais, ce que tu pensais, si tu pouvais penser par toi-même, en fait recommence depuis le début et tente de ne rien omettre.

− D'accord, et bien la première fois que j'ai sentit une telle attirance, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'assez faible, assez pour que je puisse y résister seul. La voix n'était pas présente à ce moment, en fait je ne crois pas, il s'agissait seulement d'une attirance que je pourrais décrire comme étant « physique ». Je sentais mon corps attirer vers la forêt, sans que me tête ne soit impliquée dans la décision de m'y rendre, comme si les deux étaient détachés. J'ai réussi à ne pas y aller en pensant à la correction monumentale que j'aurais en…

− Correction monumentale, fit Rogue derrière Harry? Je crois que vous parlez de moi, là, jeunes gens!

Sa voix était suave et à la fois menaçante. Harry interrogea ses amis du regard pour savoir depuis combien de temps il était là, à voir leur expression, Harry compris que sa présence était nouvelle et qu'il n'avait donc pas comprit le début de l'entretien.

− Potter, aboya Rogue d'un air qui intimait obéissance totale et honnêteté tout aussi totale, expliquez-moi laquelle de vos actions téméraires j'ai loupé afin que je reconsidère votre liberté actuelle! EXPLICATIONS!

− En fait père, je n'ai rien fait de mal…

− Ne me mentez surtout pas, Potter, vous savez que je tiens toujours du Veritaserum près de moi, que j'en ferais volontiers usage et qu'il n'est absolument pas dans votre intérêt que je découvre par le biais de cet outil, ni d'aucune autre manière d'ailleurs, que vous m'ayez mentit, alors faites bien attention à ce que vous allez dire.

− Bien, père, fit Harry doucement, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous assure, dit-il en voyant le regard incrédule de Rogue posé sur lui, c'était le soir, passé le couvre feu, j'ai voulu aller voir Hagrid avec ma cape, mais je me suis ravisé et je suis demeuré au château en me rappelant la dernière fois que j'avais osé faire cela. La punition avait été dure et j'imaginais que je serais encore davantage dans le trouble cette fois-ci puisque cela aurait été la seconde fois que j'aurais été coincé, parce que je m'imaginais très difficilement échapper à Rusard et vous en même temps. Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai fait mention de correction monumentale, je voulais parler de ce qu'il serait survenu si j'avais désobéi ce soir là.

− Il semblerait qu'il soit possible de faire entrer quelque chose dans votre petite tête, même si vous êtes de Gryffondor, finit par dire Rogue en s'attirant les regards accusateurs de Ron et de Hermione. Je vous attends pour souper, ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard!

− Bien père, j'y veillerai.

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent que Rogue ait quitté la bibliothèque afin de terminer leur conversation. Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui pouvait agir sur Harry et cela la mettait vraiment hors d'elle. Les livres lui avaient toujours donné les réponses à ses questions, elle se sentait dépassée et désabusée. Le temps fila à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'à un moment donné, Harry ne pu faire autrement que de constater qu'il était en retard.

− Et merde, lança-t-il, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de Mme Pince.

Il quitta rapidement la bibliothèque et se précipita vers les donjons, trop concentré à courir le plus vite possible, pour avoir peur aux conséquences de ses actes. Lorsqu'il entra, Rogue l'attendait dans l'entrée.

− Et bien jeune homme, à moins que vous soyez devenu mal entendant, j'avais pourtant été clair sur la ponctualité de ce soir. Expliquez-vous!

− Nous étions en train d'étudier, père, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

− Comme vos études semblent à ce point passionnantes que vous en oubliez même l'heure des repas, allez au lit que je vous ai installé dans la salle d'étude et restez-y donc pour y étudier jusqu'à demain matin! Vous êtes bien entendu privé de repas.

− Bien, père, dit Harry en faisant la moue, peu intéressé à passer la nuit dans cette pièce, encore une fois.

− Et ne faites pas cet air, Potter, la prochaine fois vous n'aurez qu'à arriver à l'heure.

Harry ne répliqua pas sur cela, bien trop conscient qu'il s'attirerait davantage d'ennuis que d'autres choses, il valait mieux s'abstenir de commenter dans ses moments là, Rogue étant plus susceptible qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Harry se dirigea vers le lit installé pour lui et commença son devoir de potions, le seul qu'il lui restait à faire. Il eut tôt fait de s'endormir sur ses livres, bien trop épuisé pour en faire autrement.

− Et bien, Potter, vous avez une façon assez intéressante pour me faire remarquer que mes cours vous ennuis profondément, dit Rogue en réveillant Harry au seul son de sa voix.

En se frottant les yeux, Harry se redressa quelque peu pour remettre ses idées en place.

− Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, père, vous cours m'intéressent, je suis seulement fatigué et je me suis endormi, cela aurait été un devoir de Quidditch et je me serais endormi de la même manière. De toute manière j'avais terminé le devoir, je lisais le prochain cours.

Rogue se retira de la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire, en faisant comprendre à l'enfant que ses excuses n'étaient pas les meilleures. Harry dormi profondément cette nuit là. Le manque de sommeil étant monnaie courante chez lui, il tenta de récupérer du mieux qu'il pu. Le lendemain matin, Rogue vint le réveiller de manière tout aussi « agréable » qu'habituellement, ainsi il lui cria quelque chose tel que :

− Potter, levez vous!

Bien évidemment, Harry fut tiré du sommeil bien rapidement, on le serait à moins.

− Père, est-ce possible de ne pas me crier après lorsque vous me réveillez, je vais comprendre, même si les décibels n'excèdent pas les limites permises?

− Potter, n'argumentez pas si tôt le matin! Préparez-vous pour déjeuner et ensuite allez à vos cours et sans histoires.

Harry fit comme lui avait demandé son père, embrassa sa mère et effectua sa journée de classe dans la tranquillité la plus parfaite, il était tellement préoccupé par la forêt, qu'il ne pensait même pas à parler en classe. Une nuit, alors que Harry dormait paisiblement, pour une fois, un petit elfe, tout ce qu'il y a de plus machiavélique, vint sauter sur son lit. Évidemment, le jeune garçon se réveilla rapidement, en laissant passer un petit cri étouffé. Il se rattrapa aussitôt car les autres enfants du dortoir dormaient encore, heureusement pour lui. Harry regarda sur son lit et vit ce stupide elfe, Devy, sauter et courir sur le matelas. Harry tenta de le raisonner, mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter.

− Devy, je t'en prie, arrête cela, je vais encore avoir des ennuis. Pourquoi es-tu ici?Je suis persuadé que père ne t'a pas envoyé pour me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, si cela se trouve tu lui as désobéi et tu seras puni alors veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici, dit Harry en commençant à perdre patience.

− Oh, mais Devy s'est déjà puni, dit l'elfe en montrant ses petites mains toutes brûlées, mais Devy aime bien jouer des tours et mettre Harry Potter dans le trouble, tout comme Harry Potter a mis Devy dans le trouble l'année dernière.

− Comment? Je ne t'ai jamais mis dans le trouble, je crois que ta mémoire est trop courte si tu te rappelles bien, TU n'arrêtais pas de m'embêter, alors j'ai fait en sorte de changer d'elfe.

− Peut-être, mais depuis ce temps, Devy n'est plus l'elfe prioritaire de maître Rogue, c'est Malya qui l'est devenue, dit-il en faisant la grimace en prononçant le nom de l'autre elfe.

− Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici, cette nuit?

− Pour t'embêter et te prendre cela!

L'elfe avait dans ses mains l'album photos de Harry. Devy partit à courir, avant même que Harry comprenne qu'il se sauvait avec une des choses les plus importantes pour lui sur cette planète. Il se dit que ce stupide elfe allait payer. Il prit sa carte des maraudeurs, jura que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et il se mit à sa poursuite et courut tant bien que mal dans le château. Il était difficile de suivre la trace de l'elfe dans le château, en devant se guider avec une carte et ce surtout qu'il n'avait pour seule lumière sa baguette magique. Il courut après l'elfe une bonne heure en arrivant finalement à le coincer dans un coin, mais évidemment la chance n'étant jamais de son côté, il regarda sur la carte et vit que Rogue n'était plus très loin de lui, il fit annuler l'écriture de la carte en disant «Méfaits accomplis » et entreprit d'attraper le petit elfe avant qu'il décide de s'enfuir encore une fois. Comme Rogue s'approchait dangereusement de sa position, Devy disparut dans un pop à peine perceptible, au grand dam de Harry d'ailleurs, laissant l'album sur le sol et Harry dans une bien triste posture. Harry murmura un « nox », qui fit éteindre sa baguette magique, serra la carte dans l'album photos et prit ce dernier dans ses mains en le serrant contre lui. Ce ne fut guère long que Rogue alluma sa baguette à même le visage de Harry en le foudroyant d'un regard qui ferait fondre l'Antarctique. Il l'empoigna par le bras, serra judicieusement celui-ci et ancra son regard interrogateur dans les yeux de l'enfant, en donnant aucune chance à celui-ci de regarder ailleurs.

− Alors Potter, on fait une excursion nocturne?

− …

− À moins que je sois en train de faire une grossière erreur, il me semble vous avoir ORDONNÉ de demeurer dans votre dortoir la nuit, de ne pas faire d'escapade et de ne pas briser les règlements!

− Vous ne vous trompez pas, père.

− Alors, pourquoi êtes vous sortit de votre dortoir si vous êtes largement au courant de ces règles, dit Rogue en resserrant davantage son étreinte sur le bras de Harry.

− Aie, père, vous me faites mal, je veux dire, vous me faites très mal…

− Vous m'en voyez navré, dit Rogue en n'ayant pas l'air désolé le moins du monde. Nous allons faire un tour jeune homme et comme vous aimez vous balader, vous n'en verrez certainement pas l'inconvénient!

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il avait bien envie de lui dire de le lâcher, qu'il se s'enfuirait pas, mais il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour dire cela. Ils se rendirent à la salle de classe et Rogue l'installa dans une cage à filet dorée, cage similaire à celle qu'il avait utilisée lorsque Harry avait eu les cheveux teints. Rogue repartit de la pièce, sans dire davantage à Harry. La nuit s'annonça longue et horriblement désagréable, ce qu'elle fut. Harry qui avait été tiré de son sommeil, tentait par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas s'endormir, mais il en était parfois incapable, ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre le sommeil, à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, les chocs le réveillaient douloureusement, mais la dernière fois qu'il se sentit sombrer dans les abymes du sommeil, il sentit une force l'entourer, il vit une lumière puissante, cette lumière l'eut rapidement l'aveugler, une aura força les barreaux magiques de la cage et Harry en fut libérée. Peu de temps après l'apparition de cet évènement extraordinaire, Harry s'endormit, épuisé, à même le sol, il ne sentit même pas qu'un ange déposait sur lui une couverture, glissait un précieux album dans ses mains et ornait sa joue d'un délicieux baisé. Délivré de la cage, Harry passa la nuit sur le sol de la classe de potion, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi cette magie avait pu être exaucée, sachant que Rogue lui avait bien dit qu'aucun sorcier n'en était sortit volontairement vivant alors qu'elle était en fonction. Il était persuadé, connaissant parfaitement son maître de potions, que ce dernier n'avait pas oublié de l'activer, alors comment expliquer l'évènement.

Lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce, il vit l'enfant couché à même le sol avec une couverture déposée sur lui. Sa première réaction fut de réveiller Potter et de lui donner la correction de sa vie pour avoir désobéit, mais il ravisa, l'enfant ne pouvait pas avoir désobéit. Il l'avait lui-même enfermé dans la cage magique et se souvenait très bien de l'avoir activée, alors comment en était-il sortit, personne ne pouvait le faire. Il s'installa à son bureau et y travailla, laissant Harry dormir, trop préoccupé par ce qui était survenu dans cette pièce au cours de la nuit. Harry se réveilla bien vite, comme intimidé d'être observé durant son sommeil. Lorsqu'il vit Rogue, il se redressa aussitôt, la couverture disparut aussi étrangement qu'elle était apparue et Harry devint plus nerveux que jamais. Il regarda son père, effrayé de sa réaction et entreprit de s'expliquer.

− Je suis désolé, père, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas désobéit, ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert la cage, je n'aurais pas pu. Il y avait une lueur très puissante…une aura…une force étrange, je ne sais pas…ce n'était pas moi…

− Mais bien sûr que ce n'était pas vous, jeune homme, croyez vous avoir des talents magiques assez puissants pour combattre les miens? Ne m'insultez pas si tôt le matin!

− Alors c'était quoi?

− Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée, Potter? Vous me décevez…

− Ma mère? L'amour de ma mère, c'est ça, comme lorsque Voldemort a voulu me tuer?

− JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS PRONONCER SON NOM!

− Je suis désolé, fit Harry piteusement.

− Bien sûr que vous êtes désolé. C'est en effet votre mère, ou probablement son amour qui vous a sortit de là cette nuit.

− Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas sortit de là l'autre fois aussi?

− Probablement que la dernière fois, comme vous dites, vous étiez en mesure de supporter une nuit sans sommeil et que cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas pu. Maintenant, revenons à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici, hier soir! Que faisiez vous dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit?

− C'est Devy, fit Harry d'un air peu convainquant.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, en signifiant « Ben voyons donc, jeune homme, trouvez autre chose ou dites moi la vérité! Vous êtes meilleur que cela habituellement pour mentir! ». Mais comme Harry ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de raconter cette histoire, puisque c'était effectivement la vérité, il continua, persuadé d'avance, que son père ne le croirait jamais, et que Devy n'admettrait jamais, non plus.

− Devy est venu dans mon dortoir, hier soir. Il m'a réveillé en sautant sur mon lit. Il m'a prit mon album de photos et s'est enfuit avec, j'ai couru après pendant un bon bout de temps. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai réussi à le coincer, mais vous êtes arrivé à ce moment. Devy a disparu, en laissant mon album sur le sol et en me laissant seul pour tout expliquer.

− Comment est-ce qu'un elfe de maison, aurait pu vous faire un coup semblable, alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'ordre?

− Je l'ignore, père, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir perdu son importance face à vous, au profit de Malya et qu'il s'était gravement puni avant de venir dans mon dortoir.

− Bien je vais appeler Devy et on tentera de confirmer cela, le seul problème, c'est que Devy ne travaille plus pour moi depuis un certain temps et qu'il n'est ni obligé de me parler, ni d'avouer, alors c'est votre parole contre la sienne. De plus je n'ai plus de Veritaserum, en préparer serait très long et de toute manière cette potion n'agit pas toujours sur les elfes, ils ont la capacité de combattre ses effets, sans que ce soit perceptible pour celui qui fait l'interrogation.

− Alors cela ne sert à rien de l'appeler, il niera tout ce que j'ai dit!

− Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, jeune homme, je vous donne une semaine de retenue pour votre insolence!

Rogue appela Devy et comme Harry l'avait prédit, l'elfe nia tout rapport avec la nuit dernière, de plus il avait soigné ses blessures et il fut donc impossible pour Rogue de voir les traces de la punition que l'elfe s'était infligée.

− Potter, vous dormirez dans mes appartements pendant un mois!

− Mais c'est complètement injuste!

− Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire alors, et je change votre semaine de retenue en 2 semaines complètes au lit. À bien y penser, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de votre retenue cette semaine.

− Mais je peux la faire avec quelqu'un d'autre…

− ARRÊTEZ! Avez-vous terminé, maintenant?Vous ne viendrez pas discuter mes ordres, jeune homme, ça c'est certain, vous êtes au lit jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement et croyez moi cela peut être vraiment très long. Alors, vous la bouclez, vous retournez dans mes appartements, vous vous mettez au lit et je ne veux pas entendre parler que vous ayez prononcer le moindre mot! Maintenant, partez!

Harry quitta la salle de classe, enragé, il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait ce stupide elfe, il allait lui faire perdre l'envie de jouer des tours pour le restant de ses jours. Il alla dans les appartements de ses parents, s'installa dans le lit qui était déjà installé et se laissa choir sur son oreiller. Il avait envie de hurler tellement il était en colère. Océanne vint le rejoindre puisque c'était la fin de semaine, elle s'assit sur le bout du lit et commença à lui parler. Harry n'avait pas lié une relation très serrée avec la jeune fille, mais plus il lui parlait, plus il réalisait qu'il avait eu tort. Elle avait les mêmes problèmes que lui, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés avec les ordres et son père était plus souvent qu'autrement sur son dos. Elle compatissait avec lui et croyait en ce qu'il lui racontait. Cela fit extrêmement plaisir à Harry de savoir que quelqu'un croyait en lui. Rogue arriva dans la pièce apparemment aussi colérique que précédemment.

− Potter, je vous avais dit de conserver le silence et vous Mlle, vous savez très bien ce que signifie garder le lit et les conséquences qui vont avec, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes en train de parler avec ce garçon, maintenant!

− Désolée, père, dit-elle prestement.

− Désolé, père répondit Harry immédiatement après sa sœur.

− Bien commencez votre étude, en silence, Potter vous demeurer dans votre lit, Mlle, vous vous installez à la même place qu'habituellement.

Un silence s'outre tombe s'installa dans la pièce. Harry se mit à travailler, de même qu'Océanne et la matinée se déroula dans le plus parfait des silences.


	45. Chapitre 45: Problèmes, ennuies et Devy

Les trois amis passèrent leur dimanche après-midi à la bibliothèque, fouillant dans les bouquins pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien résider dans la forêt et créer cette attirance sur Harry. Ils feuilletèrent une énorme quantité de livres en passant des créatures magiques, aux sortilèges, allant même jusqu'à s'attarder sur ceux traitant sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Ils ne réussissaient à trouver ce qui pouvait faire autant d'effet sur Harry, au grand dam d'Hermione d'ailleurs. Elle détestait demeurer sans réponse face à des et ce, peu lui importait la nature de ces questions.

− Harry, demanda-t-elle, pourrais-tu nous ré expliquer ce en quoi consistait le charme qui faisait effet sur toi. Explique nous, comment tu te sentais, ce que tu entendais, ce que tu pensais, si tu pouvais penser par toi-même, en fait recommence depuis le début et tente de ne rien omettre.

− D'accord, et bien la première fois que j'ai sentit une telle attirance, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'assez faible, assez pour que je puisse y résister seul. La voix n'était pas présente à ce moment, en fait je ne crois pas, il s'agissait seulement d'une attirance que je pourrais décrire comme étant « physique ». Je sentais mon corps attirer vers la forêt, sans que me tête ne soit impliquée dans la décision de m'y rendre, comme si les deux étaient détachés. J'ai réussi à ne pas y aller en pensant à la correction monumentale que j'aurais en…

− Correction monumentale, fit Rogue derrière Harry? Je crois que vous parlez de moi, là, jeunes gens!

Sa voix était suave et à la fois menaçante. Harry interrogea ses amis du regard pour savoir depuis combien de temps il était là, à voir leur expression, Harry compris que sa présence était nouvelle et qu'il n'avait donc pas comprit le début de l'entretien.

− Potter, aboya Rogue d'un air qui intimait obéissance totale et honnêteté tout aussi totale, expliquez moi laquelle de vos actions téméraires j'ai loupé afin que je reconsidère votre liberté actuelle! EXPLICATIONS!

− En fait père, je n'ai rien fait de mal…

− Ne me mentez surtout pas, Potter, vous savez que je tiens toujours du Veritaserum près de moi et que j'en ferais volontiers usage et qu'il n'est absolument pas dans votre intérêt que je découvre par le biais de cet outil, ni d'aucune autre manière d'ailleurs, que vous m'ayez mentit, alors faites bien attention à ce que vous allez dire.

− Bien, père, fit Harry doucement, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous assure dit-il en voyant le regard incrédule de Rogue posé sur lui, c'était le soir, passé le couvre feu, j'ai voulu aller voir Hagrid avec ma cape, mais je me suis ravisé et je suis demeuré au château en me rappelant la dernière fois que j'avais osé faire cela. La punition avait été dure et j'imaginais que je serais encore davantage dans le trouble cette fois-ci puisque cela aurait été la seconde fois que j'aurais été coincé, parce que je m'imaginais très difficilement échapper à Rusard et vous en même temps. Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai fait mention de correction monumentale, je voulais parler de ce qu'il serait survenu si j'avais désobéi ce soir là.

− Il semblerait qu'il soit possible de faire entrer quelque chose dans votre petite tête, même si vous êtes de Gryffondor, finit par dire Rogue en s'attirant les regards accusateurs de Ron et de Hermione. Je vous attends pour souper, ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard!

− Bien père, j'y veillerai.

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent que Rogue ait quitté la bibliothèque afin de terminer leur conversation. Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui pouvait agir sur Harry et cela la mettait vraiment hors d'elle. Les livres lui avaient toujours donné les réponses à ses questions, elle se sentait dépassée et désabusée. Le temps fila à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'à un moment donné, Harry ne pu faire autrement que de constater qu'il était en retard.

− Et merde, lança-t-il, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de Mme Pince.

Il quitta rapidement la bibliothèque et se précipita vers les donjons, trop concentré à courir le plus vite possible, pour avoir peur aux conséquences de ses actes. Lorsqu'il entra, Rogue l'attendait dans l'entrée.

− Et bien jeune homme, à moins que vous soyez devenu mal entendant, j'avais pourtant été clair sur la ponctualité de ce soir. Expliquez vous!

− Nous étions en train d'étudier, père, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

− Comme vos études semblent à ce point passionnantes que vous en oubliez même l'heure des repas, allez au lit que je vous ai installé dans la salle d'étude et restez-y donc pour y étudier jusqu'à demain matin! Vous êtes bien entendu privé de repas.

− Bien, père, dit Harry en faisant la moue, peu intéressé à passer la nuit dans cette pièce, encore une fois.

− Et ne faites pas cet air, Potter, la prochaine fois vous n'aurez qu'à arriver à l'heure.

Harry ne répliqua pas sur cela, bien trop conscient qu'il s'attirerait davantage d'ennuis que d'autres choses, il valait mieux s'abstenir de commenter dans ses moments là, Rogue étant plus susceptible qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Harry se dirigea vers le lit installé pour lui et commença son devoir de potions, le seul qu'il lui restait à faire. Il eut tôt fait de s'endormir sur ses livres, bien trop épuisé pour en faire autrement.

− Et bien, Potter, vous avez une façon assez intéressante pour me faire remarquer que mes cours vous ennuis profondément, dit Rogue en réveillant Harry au seul son de sa voix.

En se frottant les yeux, Harry se redressa quelque peu pour remettre ses idées en place.

− Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, père, vous cours m'intéressent, je suis seulement fatigué et je me suis endormi, cela aurait été un devoir de Quidditch et je me serais endormi de la même manière. De toute manière j'avais terminé le devoir, je lisais le prochain cours.

Rogue se retira de la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire, en faisant comprendre à l'enfant que ses excuses n'étaient pas les meilleures. Harry dormi profondément cette nuit là. Le manque de sommeil étant monnaie courante chez lui, il tenta de récupérer du mieux qu'il pu. Le lendemain matin, Rogue vint le réveiller de manière tout aussi « agréable » qu'habituellement, ainsi il lui cria quelque chose tel que :

− Potter, levez vous!

Bien évidemment, Harry fut tiré du sommeil bien rapidement, on le serait à moins.

− Père, est-ce possible de ne pas me crier après lorsque vous me réveillez, je vais comprendre, même si les décibels n'excèdent pas las limites permises?

− Potter, n'argumentez pas si tôt le matin! Préparez vous pour déjeuner et ensuite allez à vous cours et sans histoires.

Harry fit comme lui avait demandé son père, embrassa sa mère et effectua sa journée de classe dans la tranquillité la plus parfaite, il était tellement préoccupé par la forêt, qu'il ne pensait même pas à parler en classe. Une nuit, alors que Harry dormait paisiblement, pour une fois, un petit elfe, tout ce qu'il y a de plus machiavélique, vint sauter sur son lit. Évidemment, le jeune garçon se réveilla rapidement, en laissant passer un petit cri étouffé. Il se rattrapa aussitôt car les autres enfants du dortoir dormaient encore, heureusement pour lui. Harry regarda sur son lit et vit ce stupide elfe, Devy, sauter et courir sur le matelas. Harry tenta de le raisonner, mais il ne sembla pas l'écouter.

− Devy, je t'en prie, arrête cela, je vais encore avoir des ennuis. Pourquoi es-tu ici, je suis persuadé que père ne t'a pas envoyé pour me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, si cela se trouve tu lui as désobéi et tu seras puni alors veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici, dit Harry en commençant à perdre patience.

− Oh, mais Devy s'est déjà puni, dit l'elfe en montrant ses petites mains toutes brûlées, mais Devy aime bien jouer des tours et mettre Harry Potter dans le trouble, tout comme Harry Potter a mis Devy dans le trouble l'année dernière.

− Comment? Je ne t'ai jamais mis dans le trouble, je crois que ta mémoire est trop courte si tu te rappelles bien, TU n'arrêtais pas de m'embêter, alors j'ai fait en sorte de changer d'elfe.

− Peut-être, mais depuis ce temps, Devy n'est plus l'elfe prioritaire de maître Rogue, c'est Malya qui l'est devenue, dit-il en faisant la grimace en prononçant le nom de l'autre elfe.

− Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici, cette nuit?

− Pour t'embêter et te prendre cela!

L'elfe avait dans ses mains l'album photos de Harry. Devy partit à courir, avant même que Harry comprenne qu'il se sauvait avec une des choses les plus importantes pour lui sur cette planète. Il se dit que ce stupide elfe allait payer. Il prit sa carte des maraudeurs, jura que ses intentions étaient mauvaises et il se mit à sa poursuite et courut tant bien que mal dans le château. Il était difficile de suivre la trace de l'elfe dans le château, en devant se guider avec une carte et ce surtout qu'il n'avait pour seule lumière sa baguette magique. Il courut après l'elfe une bonne heure en arrivant finalement à le coincer dans un coin, mais évidemment la chance n'étant jamais de son côté, il regarda sur la carte et vit que Rogue n'était plus très loin de lui, il fit annuler l'écriture de la carte en disant «Méfaits accomplis » et entreprit d'attraper le epti elfe avant qu'il décide de s'enfuir encore une fois. Comme Rogue s'approchait dangereusement de sa position, Devy disparut dans un pop à peine perceptible, au grand dam de Harry d'ailleurs, laissant l'album sur le sol et Harry dans une bien triste posture. Harry murmura un « nox », qui fit éteindre sa baguette magique, serra la carte dans l'album photos et prit ce dernier dans ses mains en le serrant contre lui. Ce ne fut guère long que Rogue alluma sa baguette à même le visage de Harry en le foudroyant d'un regard qui ferait fondre l'Antarctique. Il l'empoigna par le bras, serra judicieusement celui-ci et ancra son regard interrogateur dans les yeux de l'enfant, en donnant aucune chance à celui-ci de regarder ailleurs.

− Alors Potter, on fait une excursion nocturne?

− …

− À moins que je sois en train de faire une grossière erreur, il me semble vous avoir ORDONNÉ de demeurer dans votre dortoir la nuit, de ne pas faire d'escapade et de ne pas briser les règlements!

− Vous ne vous trompez pas, père.

− Alors, pourquoi êtes vous sortit de votre dortoir si vous êtes largement au courant de ces règles, dit Rogue en resserrant davantage son étreintes sur le bras de Harry.

− Aie, père, vous me faites mal, je veux dire, vous me faites très mal…

− Vous m'en voyez navré, dit Rogue en n'ayant pas l'air désolé le moins du monde. Nous allons faire un tour jeune homme et comme vous aimez vous balader, vous n'en verrez certainement pas l'inconvénient!

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il avait bien envie de lui dire de le lâcher, qu'il se s'enfuirait pas, mais il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour dire cela. Ils se rendirent à la salle de classe et Rogue l'installa dans une cage à filet dorée, cage similaire à celle qu'il avait utilisée lorsque Harry avait eu les cheveux teints. Rogue repartit de la pièce, sans dire davantage à Harry. La nuit s'annonça longue et horriblement désagréable, ce qu'elle fut. Harry qui avait été tiré de son sommeil, tentait par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas s'endormir, mais il en était parfois incapable, ses forces l'abandonnèrent peu à peu, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre le sommeil, à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, les chocs le réveillaient douloureusement, mais la dernière fois qu'il se sentit sombrer dans les abyme du sommeil, il sentit une force l'entourer, il vit une lumière puissante, cette lumière pu rapidement l'aveugler, une aura força les barreaux magiques de la cage et Harry en fut libérée. Peu de temps après l'apparition de cet évènement extraordinaire, Harry s'endormit, épuisé, à même le sol, il ne sentit même pas qu'un ange déposait sur lui une couverture, glissait un précieux album dans ses mains et ornait sa joue d'un délicieux baisé. Délivré de la cage, Harry passa la nuit sur le sol de la classe de potion, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi cette magie avait pu être exaucée, sachant que Rogue lui avait bien dit qu'aucun sorcier n'en était sortit volontairement vivant alors qu'elle était en fonction. Il était persuadé, connaissant parfaitement son maître de potions, que ce dernier n'avait pas oublié de l'activer, alors comment expliquer l'évènement. Lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce, il vit l'enfant couché à même le sol avec une couverture déposée sur lui. Sa première réaction fut de réveiller Potter et de lui donner la correction de sa vie pour avoir désobéit, mais il ravisa, l'enfant ne pouvait pas avoir désobéit. Il l'avait lui-même enfermé dans la cage magique et se souvenait très bien de l'avoir activée, alors comment en était-il sortit, personne ne pouvait le faire. Il s'installa à son bureau et y travailla, laissant Harry dormir, trop préoccupé par ce qui était survenu dans cette pièce au cours de la nuit. Harry se réveilla bien vite, comme intimidé d'être observé durant son sommeil. Lorsqu'il vit Rogue, il se redressa aussitôt, la couverture disparut aussi étrangement qu'elle était apparue et Harry devint plus nerveux que jamais. Il regarda son père, effrayé de sa réaction et entreprit de s'expliquer.

− Je suis désolé, père, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas désobéit, ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert la cage, je n'aurais pas pu. Il y avait une lueur très puissante…une aura…une force étrange, je ne sais pas…ce n'était pas moi…

− Mais bien sûr que ce n'était pas vous, jeune homme, croyez vous avoir des talents magiques assez puissants pour combattre les miens? Ne m'insultez pas si tôt le matin!

− Alors c'était quoi?

− Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée, Potter? Vous me décevez…

− Ma mère? L'amour de ma mère, c'est ça, comme lorsque Voldemort a voulu me tuer?

− JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS PRONONCER SON NOM!

− Je suis désolé, fit Harry piteusement.

− Bien sûr que vous êtes désolé. C'est en effet votre mère, ou probablement son amour qui vous a sortit de là cette nuit.

− Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas sortit de là l'autre fois aussi?

− Probablement que la dernière fois, comme vous dites, vous étiez en mesure de supporter une nuit sans sommeil et que cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas pu. Maintenant, revenons à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici, hier soir! Que faisiez vous dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit?

− C'est Devy, fit Harry d'un air peu convainquant.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, en signifiant « Ben voyons donc, jeune homme, trouvez autre chose ou dites moi la vérité! Vous êtes meilleur que cela habituellement pour mentir! ». Mais comme Harry ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de raconter cette histoire, puisque c'était effectivement la vérité, il continua, persuadé d'avance, que son père ne le croirait jamais, et que Devy n'admettrait jamais, non plus.

− Devy est venu dans mon dortoir, hier soir. Il m'a réveillé en sautant sur mon lit. Il m'a prit mon album de photos et s'est enfui avec, j'ai couru après pendant un bon bout de temps. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai réussi à le coincer, mais vous êtes arrivé à ce moment. Devy a disparu, en laissant mon album sur le sol et en me laissant seul pour tout expliquer.

− Comment est-ce qu'un elfe de maison, aurait pu vous faire un coup semblable, alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'ordre?

− Je l'ignore, père, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir perdu son importance face à vous, au profit de Malya et qu'il s'était gravement puni avant de venir dans mon dortoir.

− Bien je vais appeler Devy et on tentera de confirmer cela, le seul problème, c'est que Devy ne travaille plus pour moi depuis un certain temps et qu'il n'est ni obligé de me parler, ni d'avouer, alors c'est votre parole contre la sienne. De plus je n'ai plus de Veritaserum, en préparer serait très long et de toute manière cette potion n'agit pas toujours sur les elfes, ils ont la capacité de combattre ses effets, sans que ce soit perceptible pour celui qui fait l'interrogation.

− Alors cela ne sert à rien de l'appeler, il niera tout ce que j'ai dit!

− Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, jeune homme, je vous donne une semaine de retenue pour votre insolence!

Rogue appela Devy et comme Harry l'avait prédit, l'elfe nia tout rapport avec la nuit dernière, de plus il avait soigné ses blessures et il fut donc impossible pour Rogue de voir les traces de la punition que l'elfe s'était infligée.

− Potter, vous dormirez dans mes appartements pendant un mois!

− Mais c'est complètement injuste!

− Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire alors, et je change votre semaine de retenue en 2 semaines complètes au lit. À bien y penser, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de votre retenue cette semaine.

− Mais je peux la faire avec quelqu'un d'autre…

− ARRÊTEZ! Avez-vous terminé, maintenant, vous ne viendrez pas discuter mes ordres, jeune homme, ça c'est certain, vous êtes au lit jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement et croyez moi cela peut être vraiment très long. Alors, vous la bouclez, vous retournez dans mes appartements, vous vous mettez au lit et je ne veux pas entendre parler que vous ayez prononcer le moindre mot! Maintenant, partez!

Harry quitta la salle de classe, enragé, il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il voit ce stupide elfe, il allait lui faire perdre l'envie de jouer des tours pour le restant de ses jours. Il alla dans les appartements de ses parents, s'installa dans le lit qui était déjà installé et se laissa choir sur son oreiller. Il avait envie de hurler tellement il était en colère. Océanne vint le rejoindre puisque c'était la fin de semaine, elle s'assit sur le bout du lit et commença à lui parler. Harry n'avait pas lié une relation très serrée avec la jeune fille, mais plus il lui parlait, plus il réalisait qu'il avait eu tort. Elle avait les mêmes problèmes que lui, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés avec les ordres et son père était plus souvent qu'autrement sur son dos. Elle compatissait avec lui et croyait en ce qu'il lui racontait. Cela fit extrêmement plaisir à Harry de savoir que quelqu'un croyait en lui. Rogue arriva dans la pièce apparemment aussi colérique que précédemment.

− Potter, je vous avais dit de conserver le silence et vous Mlle, vous savez très bien ce que signifie garder le lit et les conséquences qui vont avec, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes en train de parler avec ce garçon, maintenant!

− Désolée, père, dit-il prestement.

− Désolé, père répondit Harry immédiatement après sa sœur.

− Bien commencez votre étude, en silence, Potter vous demeurer dans votre lit, Mlle, vous vous installez à la même place qu'habituellement.

Un silence s'outre tombe s'installa dans la pièce. Harry se mit à travailler, de même qu'Océanne et la matinée se déroula dans le plus parfait des silences.


	46. Chapitre 46: Occlumencie

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrières la tête, fixant désespérément le plafond, qui soit dit en passant commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il « squattait » ce stupide lit et était en train de façonner un plan pour s'évader, malheureusement pour lui, tous les plans qu'il avait réussi à trouver l'auraient emmené à une mort certaine et douloureuse. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Rogue n'irait pas jusqu'à lui causer la mort, il pouvait lui rendre la vie misérable, alors Harry tentait de trouver une autre solution. Ce qui rendait Harry doublement triste, c'était que Hermione et Ron n'avait pas pu venir le voir depuis le début de sa punition, sur ordre formelle et indiscutable de son père. En effet, Rogue avait décidé de sévir un peu plus lorsqu'il avait surpris Océanne en train de parler à Harry alors qu'il avait parfaitement ordonné au garçon de ne pas parler. Par contre, Harry savait qu'Hermione viendrait le voir aujourd'hui, Rogue lui avait maintenantpermis d'avoir des visiteurs une fois par jour. Cette dernière arriva vers 16 heures, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Harry.

− Harry, dit Hermione en le voyant, est-ce que tu vas bien?

C'était la première fois en une semaine que les deux adolescents pouvaient se parler, en effet, Rogue venait reconduire et chercher Harry avant et après ses cours, ne laissant même pas le tempsà l'enfant d'entretenir une conversation. Et puisqu'il était ABSOLUMENT, COMPLÈTEMENT, TOTALEMENT ET ENTIÈREMENT interdit de discuter en classe, alors Harry n'avait pas pu informer ses amis.

− Ça va Hermione, je survie, je suis très content de te voir. Et toi comment vas-tu?

− Tu sais, cette année fut bien longue et ennuyante sans toi, Harry. Fais un effort pour ne plus te retrouver dans une telle situation, je t'en prie, c'est vraiment nul sans toi!

− Mais Herm, cette fois-ci ce n'est même pas de ma faute, je te le jure, un simple concours de circonstances et me voilà puni encore une fois! Tout cela à cause d'un stupide elfe de maison!

Harry lui raconta l'épisode de l'elfe et Hermione fut choquée de voir que Rogue croyait davantage un elfe que Harry.

− Mais écoute Herm, il m'aurait cru si je n'avais pas été aussi impoli avec lui, le problème provient davantage de mon comportement après l'incident que pendant. Oui, il était fâché que je sois sortit pendant la nuit, mais ce qui l'a mis davantage en colère c'est mon attitude par la suite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui tenir tête et de lui envoyer quelques remarques bien placées.

− Et si tu essayais de t'excuser, tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait te donner un peu plus de liberté? Tu sais, si tu lui avoue reconnaître que tu as fait une erreur, je suis persuadée qu'il ne pourra pas rester de glace.

− Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Hermione là, on parle de Rogue, je crois. Je ne sais pas s'il est capable de comprendre et d'accepter des excuse, tout est millitairement contrôlé avec lui, tu sais et si tu fais une bêtise, et bien il n'y a pas de raisons ou d'excuses qui vaillent. Je ne crois pas que cela va fonctionner.

− As-tu essayé, au moins?

− Non, avoua Harry.

− Eh bien qu'attends-tu, peut-être qu'après tu pourras constater que j'ai encore une fois raison. Et si j'ai tort, alors tu ne perdras rien!

− Mis à part ma face, je perdrai la face, si tu as tort!

− Mais tu l'as déjà perdue de toute manière!

− Ouais, tu as raison, je suppose que, comme tu le dis si bien, je n'ai plus rien à perdre!

− C'est ça, bon je dois y aller, Harry, on se voit demain en classe et tu me feras signe si tu lui as parlé!

− Bien sûr. Ha, au fait, dit Harry, as-tu trouvé d'autres informations à propos de la forêt?

− Je ne suis pas certaine encore, je continue mes recherches, je m'en vais justement à la bibliothèque maintenant, je t'en donnerai des nouvelles sous peu!

− D'accord, Herm et prends soin de toi!

− Oui toi aussi Harry et pense à ce que je t'ai dit!

− Oui, oui!

Hermione quitta les appartements du maître de potions à la hâte et se dirigea comme elle l'avait dit à Harry, vers la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps, Harry pensait à une manière d'aborder son père. Le premier problème relevait du fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler en dehors des visites de ses amis, ou lorsque quelqu'un lui posait une question et aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever pour aller rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Il attendit donc que quelqu'un passe près de lui pour tenter sa chance. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, c'est au choix, c'est Rogue qui passa devant son lit. Harry décida de foncer.

− Père, fit Harry d'une voix faible?

− Quoi, Potter? Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de garder le silence?

− En effet père, mais c'est très important, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

− Dans ce cas, allez-y, dites-le!

− …Je…Harry prit une grande respiration, je m'excuse d'avoir mal agit, d'être sortit dans les couloirs, de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait, d'avoir été impoli, arrogant et déplacé. Je ne voulais pas paraître mal élevé et sournois, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous insulter. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées.

Harry avait parlé plus ou moins rapidement, mais clairement, sans arrêter et en pesant bien chacun de ses mots. Rogue le regardait étonné.

− Je voulais aussi vous dire, continua-t-il, que je comprends que vous soyez fâché contre moi, je l'aurais été moi aussi, je comprends aussi que vous avez été déçu de mon comportement, mais je vous jure, que je n'ai JAMAIS voulu vous portez préjudice ou vous insulter.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Rogue analysait perspicacement l'enfant, se demandant pourquoi il faisait tout cela.

− Bien, Potter, j'accepte vos excuses, mais je ne vous cacherai pas que je fus très choqué de vous voir agir comme vous l'avez fait. Pour votre grande franchise et pour le courage d'avoir avoué vos erreurs, je lève une partie de la punition, vous n'êtes plus obligé de garder le lit et de conserver le silence. Par contre, je vous vous voit revenir coucher ici à chaque nuit. Vous pourrez aussi vous rendre à vos cours seul.

Ce fut à Harry d'être complètement étonné, il n'avait jamais pensé que son père lèverait les punitions juste parce qu'il s'était excusé. Il s'empressa de le remercier à ce sujet.

− Merci beaucoup père, j'apprécie beaucoup, fit Harry en enlaçant Rogue dans ses bras. Je peux aller rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque, maintenant? Je reviendrai pour le souper c'est promis.

− Oui, bien sûr vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque.

− Cool!

Harry sortit du lit, se mit à courir pour rejoindre Hermione, mais son père enchaîna rapidement.

− Hep, hep, hep, jeune homme, on ne cour pas dans les couloirs, rappelez vous!

− Désolé.

Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque et Hermione comprit que les excuses avaient fonctionné.

− Herm, je dois faire vite, j'ai environ 30 minutes pour travailler avec toi, ensuite je dois retourner pour le souper. As-tu quelque chose?

− Oui, en fait je crois. De ce que j'ai lu, il n'existe rien dans la forêt interdite qui puisse exercer une telle attirance sur quelqu'un et surtout pas une attirance si sélective, car rappelons nous que tu es le seul, connu, qui éprouve cette sensation. Ensuite, comme le château est de tout de même extrêmement bien protégé, il faut que cette chose, ou ce phénomène soit très puissant pour contrer les barrières de l'école. Ce qui m'amène à penser que cette force révèle de la magie noire. D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, je crois qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un, un mage noir, qui essaie de mettre sous l'imperium. Par contre, comme tu es loin et souvent bien protégé, il n'y parvient pas complètement. Pour ce qui est de la force croissance de l'attirance j'ai aussi une hypothèse, à mon avis, tu résistes par toi-même, aussi, à l'imperium. Voyant sa tentative échouer à chaque fois, la personne ou la chose qui te fait subir le sort, augmente la force à chaque fois. Bon, ce qui m'embête avec mes théories, c'est comment de la magie noire peut être exercée près du château, alors que Dumbledore est à proximité, il me semble qu'il devrait s'en rendre compte, à moins qu'il existe des moyens magiques de brouiller les pistes, c'est là où je suis rendue dans mes recherches.

− Wow, c'est totalement impressionnant, Hermione! Tu es vraiment brillante. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver de mon côté. Pour le moment, je dois retourner aux appartements de mon père, mais je reviendrai demain après les cours, d'accord?

− Oui, bonne soirée Harry et félicitation pour avoir parlé à Rogue!

− Merci, Herm et bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Harry retourna aux appartements de Rogue avec cinq minutes d'avance, ce qui fitsourire Rogue, dans la mesure où ce dernier est capable de sourire. La soirée se termina sans anicroche et Harry était particulièrement fier de comment sa situation s'était améliorée. Harry se coucha rapidement, un peu fatigué, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses rêves revenaient de plus en plus souvent et cette nuit-ci ne fut guère épargnée. Harry tira Severus et Amélia de leur sommeil par un long cri, un cri qui semblait lui arracher les douleurs les plus atroces. Il parla encore dans son sommeil.

− Oncle Vernon, je vous en prie, non…ne …me… frappez aie…pas. Oncle..Vernon je m'excuse, je vais tout faire les tâches la prochaine fois, je vous le jure, je n'ai pas eu le temps…non… ne me …

Harry pleurait dans son rêve, hurlait, il revivait un des moments de sa vie, un des moments où l'oncle Vernon s'était encore acharné sur lui.

− Sev, dit Amélia, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose, l'enfant souffre dans son rêve, nous ne pouvons pas rester là sans rien faire. Essaies de le réveiller, cela serait moins risqué pour toi, étant enceinte il pourrait me frapper par peur, il n'est pas lui-même quand il fait ces rêves.

− D'accord, Amélia, je vais le réveiller.

Rogue s'approcha de Harry, qui avait encore un fois formée une peite boule dans un coin de son lit. Rogue lui toucha l'épaule et Harry lâcha un long cri plaintif.

− AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Oncle Vernon, je m'excuse, non, non…

− Potter, allez réveillez vous, dit Rogue d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre rassurante, il flattait l'épaule de l'enfant et parvint fianlement à le réveiller.

− P… P…Père?

− C'est correct, Potter, vous avez encore fait un cauchemard, est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce que vous avez rêvé?

− Mon oncle…il me battait.

− Et pourquoi le faisait-il, demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil?

− Parce que je le méritais…

− Vous le méritiez? Je veux bien avouer que vous êtes exaspérant et arrogant, mais de là à vous battre toujours…j'aimerais connaître la raison pour laquelle il vous a puni.

− Je n'avais pas terminé la liste de corvées que j'avais à faire.

− Et pourquoi cela?

− Il y en avait trop…

− Quel âge aviez-vous?

− Dans mon rêve j'avais cinq ans, mais cette situation s'est produite jusqu'à ce que j'aie 11 ans.

− D'accord, je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais demain nous devrons trouver une solution pour ces rêves, je ne pourrai pas vous donner une telle potion sur une base aussi régulière, vous deviendriez dépendant. Pour le moment, prenez ceci, dit Rogue en lui tendant la potion, puis rendormez-vous. Est-ce que vous allez être correct?

− Oui, merci père. Et désolé de vous avoir réveillés.

− Ben voyons, jeune homme, il n'y a rien là, vous ne l'avez pas fait volontairement.

Rogue se rendit aux bureaux de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait attendre, trop de questions survenaient dans sa tête. Il dit le mot de passe lorsqu'il parvint à l'oiseau en pierre.

− **_Caramel, chantilly et chocolat!_**, dit-il en se demandant pourquoi le directeur prenait des mots de passe aussi ridicule!

Il monta les escaliers et entra dans le bureau.

− Bonjour, Severus, dit le directeur avant même que Rogue ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Comment va Harry?

− C'est justement de lui dont je viens vous parler.

− Oui, je sais, il vient de faire un mauvais rêve je crois.

− En effet, Professeur Dumbledore, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est la fréquence de plus en plus rapprochée avec laquelle ces cauchemars surviennent et la force avec laquelle ils l'envahissent.

− Les Dursley semblent avoir laissé des traces très douloureuses sur l'enfant à ce que je comprends. Avez-vous une suggestion, Severus?

− En fait, oui, c'est d'ailleurs le but de ma visite. Je crois que le seul moyen de parvenir à évacuer ces souvenirs de la tête de Potter, serait de le confronter sa réalité par l'occlumentie, ainsi il les revivrait, mais en sécurité et pourrait passer par-dessus, la terreur qui y sont liés.

− Bien et vous vous portez garant pour ces leçons, Severus, demanda le directeur avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

− En effet, Monsieur le directeur, je pourrais tenter d'aider Potter à se débarrasser de ses mauvais souvenirs. Croyez-vous qu'il soit prêt à commencer dès demain?

− Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients, mais il faudra qu'il accepte, Severus, sinon vous savez, tout aussi bien que moi, que ces leçons ne serviront à rien.

− Oui, monsieur le directeur, dit Rogue avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

− Bien, autre chose Severus?

− Non, monsieur le directeur, tout est parfait, mis à part ce détail.

− Severus, je suis conscient que ce garçon réveille en vous de douloureux souvenirs, j'espère seulement que vous faites bien attention de détacher le passé du présent. De ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous avez fait de nombreux efforts, reste à continuer sur cette voix.

− En effet, monsieur, mais il ne faudrait pas s'attendre à ce que Potter soit traiter autrement que mes propres enfants.

− Bien sûr que non, Severus, bien sûr que non!

− Sur ce, Professeur Dumbledore, je vous laisse!

− Bonne nuit, Severus!

− Vous de même, monsieur le directeur.

Le lendemain matin, Rogue s'entretint avec Harry.

− Potter, fit-il.

− Oui, père.

− Venez ici un instant, nous devons avoir une discussion.

Harry laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était installé son père. Sans parler, Rogue se leva, sous les yeux apeurés de Harry et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Harry déglutit avec toutes les misères du monde, ce que Rogue remarqua, il ne pu s'empêcher de jouer les sarcastiques, d'ailleurs.

− Potter, à voir l'expression de votre visage, je dirais que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher!

− Non, père, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

− En êtes-vous persuadé?

− Euh, Harry fouilla dans ses souvenirs et ne trouva rien qu'il ait pu faire de mauvais, oui, j'en suis persuadé, père.

− De toute manière, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je voulais vous voir, dit Rogue alors que Harry commençait à se souvenir comment respirer. Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose, mais avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais vous dire que la décision finale vous appartient. Je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, cette nuit, après votre cauchemar et je lui ai fait part de mes inquiétudes. Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que pour vous débarrasser des démons de votre passé, vous devez les affronter, et pour ce faire il faudrait reprendre l'occlumentie, mais pas comme nous l'avons fait les fois précédentes. Cette fois-ci, il vous faudrait me laisser accéder les moments sombres où votre oncle a abusé de vous, si vous ne savez pas lesquels choisir, je vous suggère de débuter par ceux dont vous rêvés, ce sont probablement les plus puissants. Ainsi, en me laissant voir ses souvenirs, en les affrontant, une fois pour toute, vous allez en être débarrassé. Le souvenir comme tel, demeurera, mais il n'affectera plus votre subconscient.

− Est-ce que vous aurez accès à tous mes souvenirs une fois que vous aurez jeté le sort?

− En fait, oui, mais il existe un moyen pour vous de ne pas me donner accès à ceux que vous voulez garder pour vous, c'est enm'imposant des images claires de ce que vous voulez que je vois.

− Est-ce que je vais souffrir?

− Je ne crois pas, vous allez sans doute avoir peur, mais n'éprouverez, sans doute, aucune souffrance physique.

− Quand devons nous débuter les séances?

− Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je dirais même immédiatement, mais je sais aussi que je dois vous laisser le temps de réfléchir.

− Je veux bien le faire, mais à une seule condition.

− Laquelle, demanda Rogue intrigué?

− Quoi que vous verrez, vous ne devrez jamais l'utiliser contre moi, pour me punir ou quoi que ce soit. Il y a des choses dans mon passé que j'aie pu faire, des choses pour lesquelles je ne fus jamais puni, soit, mais ces choses sont supposées appartenir à moi et à moi seul. Je trouverais injuste que mon «jardin secret» soit anéanti.

− Bien, je dois dire que cette clause est assez particulière, faisons une entente alors, peu importe ce que je verrai, je n'en tiendrai pas compte, mis à part si je suis concerné, à ce moment nous discuterons sérieusement ensembles et nous choisirons ensembles de la conséquence que vos actions auront entraînée.

− D'accord, finit par dire Harry, conscient que c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que cela aurait pu être.

− Concentrez-vous, Potter, mettez en avant plan les moments que vous voulez le plus voir disparaître.À trois, un…. Deux…trois…. Legimens

Rogue prononça ce mot en pointa sa baguette directement sur Harry. Rogue remarqua bien que l'enfant avait fait comme il avait demandé, il n'offrait aucune résistance et des souvenirs mettant en scène son oncle étaient exposée à lui. Le premier souvenir remontait à la jeune enfance de Harry, il devait avoir quatre ans, pas davantage. Duddley était assit à la table dans un habit dernier cri qui devait coûter une semaine de travail, alors que Harry se promenait avec un ensemble qui semblait à s'y méprendre avec un ancien pyjama d'un gamin 6 fois plus grand et gros que lui. Harry apportait tant bien que mal une tasse débordante d'un liquide fumant lorsque évidemment il renversa un peu du contenu sur l'habit de son cousin.

− _Je suis désolé, Duddley, je suis vraiment désolé._

Mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas être prises en considération. Duddley se mit à hurler et à pleurer croyant que sa vie était complètement gâchée à cause de son stupide cousin, comme il l'appelait. Vernon, s'approcha de Harry, il ressemblait à un buffle enragé ou à une locomotive à vapeur, cela dépend des personnes, puis il attrapa Harry par le collet de ses vêtement et le souleva bien facilement du sol.

− _Espèce d'incapable, tu n'es même pas capable d'accomplir une aussi simple tâche que d'apporter une tasse. Tu l'as fait par exprès, AVOUE, tu es jaloux de ton cousin et tu as voulu gaspiller sa journée, AVOUE, tu vas payer pour cela, vermine!_

− _Oncle Vernon, je ne voulais pas je vous le jure, je ne l'ai pas fait par exprès, non pas ça…_

Vernon venait d'enlever sa ceinture et frappait le petit être qui s'était recroquevillé à ses pieds. Rogue, même s'il avait déjà battu ses enfants, ne l'avait jamais fait pour si peu et ne l'avait jamais fait sur un si jeune enfant, en fait, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de demander à un gamin de transporter quelque chose d'aussi chaud et difficile àtransporter qu'une tasse de café. Mais Vernon continuait à frapper l'enfant jusqu'à s'en lasser et l'enfermer dans le placard en l'avertissant qu'il serait privé de repas pendant 24 heures. L'enfant pleurait silencieusement en prenant une couverture sous son bras.


	47. Chapitre 47: Douloureux passé caché

Subitement, Rogue fut transporté dans un autre souvenir. Celui-là représentait Harry, il devait avoir 6 ans. Il revenait de la maternelle en même temps que son cousin. Ce dernier, en pleures, entra dans la maison et se précipita vers sa mère. Évidemment elle hurla à Harry de s'installer dans le coin et attendre que l'oncle Vernon arrive pour le punir, sans même savoir pourquoi son fils pleurait elle venait de le condamner, de décider que Harry était le coupable. D'abord, il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans tout cela, Harry était toujours le coupable. Lorsque Vernon arriva du travail, Pétunia raconta ce que Duddley avait rapporté.

− _Ainsi, jeune homme, on laisse les autres s'amuser au dépend de son honorable cousin qui se prive de pleins de plaisirs pour t'endurer depuis tes un an? _

− _Non…oncle.._

− _SILENCE, je n'ai pas finit! Tu n'as pas prit la défense de ton si charmant cousin, alors que je t'avais demandé, que dis-je, ordonné de prendre soin de lui. Tu cherches vraiment les ennuies, jeune homme, c'est très mal de faire ce que tu as fait!_

Vernon se mit à frapper Harry avec à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait lui tomber sous la main, Harry tentait dene pas pleurer, mais en était incapable.

− _S'il vous plait, oncle Vernon, ne me faites pas mal…je ne voulais pas que Duddley soit maltraité, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux…Non, je vous en prie…nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

Vernon frappait de plus en plus fort sur l'enfant qui avait inévitablement finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol, à coup de coups de pied, Vernon entraîna Harry vers son placard et l'enferma, le privant de manger évidemment. Sortant sa couverture de derrière le matelas, sans doute trouvé par hasard dans la poubelle de certains voisins, Harry se lova contre elle, priant le ciel pour que sa vie se termine. Ce vœux ennuya profondément Rogue, comment un enfant de six ans pouvait bien vouloir mourir, à cet âge, les enfants veulent courir, manger des sucreries en guise de repas ou faire tout ce qui est formellement interdit, par contre Harry, lui, voulait mourir.

Rogue décida de briser le lien, estimant que ces deux souvenirs étaient assez lourds de conséquences pour être suffisants pour la première journée. Lorsque le charme rompit, Harry tomba sur ses genoux, complètement vidé et malheureux. Revivre ses évènements était très difficile émotivement, mais il faisait confiance à Dumbledore et à son père, si ceux-ci pensaient que de se débarrasser ainsi de ses souvenirs l'aiderait, alors il ferait en sorte de se plier à ce qui lui était demandé. De toute manière, mieux valait essayer quelque chose d'inutile, que de ne rien faire et demeurer dans l'incertitude. Rogue rejoignit Harry, l'aida à se relever et attendit que l'enfant se remette de ses émotions.

− Est-ce que vous allez être correct, Potter?

− Oui, père… et dire que ces souvenirs ne sont même pas les pires que j'aie vécus.

− Je sais que cela vous est difficile de revivre, ainsi, de si puissants et douloureux souvenirs, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour vous aider.

− Devons-nous recommencer encore une fois, père?

− Oh non! Je crois que c'est suffisant pour ce matin. Si vous êtes suffisamment en forme cet après-midi nous poursuivrons, mais pour le moment, cela serait de la torture.

− Père?

− Umm?

− Avez-vous tout vu ce à quoi je pensais?

− J'ai vu deux souvenirs en particulier, jeune homme.

− Est-ce que vous pouviez sentir les émotions, ou étiez-vous seulement un témoin de cette scène?

− Je pouvais, en effet, sentir les émotions et je vous avoue que cela fut extrêmement difficile de vous voir ainsi malmener. Vous me direz que je n'ai pas mieux agit, c'est peut-être vrai, mais dans votre souvenir vous aviez 4 ans et 6 ans, je n'ai jamais, même oser, toucher à mes enfants à cet âge, je trouve votre oncle, pardonnez-moi si je vous offense, complètement barbare.

− Père, je ne pense pas qu'il est barbare, je le méritais, vous savez, je faisais continuellement des bourdes…

− Potter, vous êtes exaspérant! Comment voulez-vous punir un enfant aussi cruellement sans être dépourvu de cœur. Je suis sévère, mais je trouve que l'apprentissage d'un enfant si jeune ne devrait jamais être effectué avec des moyens de punitions corporelles. C'est trop jeune, les sévices risquent d'entraîner des séquelles irréversibles. C'est simplement inadmissible. Je n'accepterai jamais aucune raison justifiant qu'un si jeune enfant soit ainsi puni.

− De toute manière, ceci n'a aucune importance et ne pourrait en aucun changer mon passé. J'ai vécu ainsi pendant 13 années consécutives, les deux dernières années passées chez les Dursley furent moins embêtantes car, comme vous le savez, j'étais à Poudlard la plupart du temps, mais il est aussi vrai que je payais durement mes « vacances » une fois que je revenais à Privet Drive. Maintenant, depuis deux ans, je vis avec vous et les punitions continuent, sauf que cette fois-ci, je sais que je ne suis plus en danger de mort, dû soit à de trop nombreuses blessures ou à une privation de nourriture. Et bien que je vous trouve parfois très et même trop dur avec moi, je considère que vous êtes plus indulgent que mon oncle. De plus, je considère aussi que mes punitions sont maintenant méritées davantage qu'avant.

Rogue avait écouté, intrigué et un peu choqué l'argumentation de l'enfant. Il le voyait si mature et en même temps si fragile, comme si un gamin tentait de s'approprier le corps d'un adulte. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue reprit vite ses sens et ses propos acérés.

− Potter, surveillez votre langage, vous passerez le reste de la journée au lit pour m'avoir ainsi parlé.

− Oui, père, fit Harry en baissant la tête se trouvant vraiment bête d'avoir cru que Rogue comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire, après tout c'était Rogue seulement Rogue. Père?

− Quoi?

− Vous savez, tant qu'à être dans les aveux, j'aimerais vous dire une chose. Vous souvenez-vous de m'avoir dit, lors de mes premières journées à votre demeure, de cesser de considérer votre toit comme une punition, que cela était réellement insultant pour vous?

− En effet, jeune homme.

− Et bien j'aimerais vous faire une remarque similaire…Ne considérez pas ma présence comme une punition, c'est gênant et choquant pour moi!

− Potter, vous jouez avec le feu! Vous venez d'écoper d'une semaine au lit sans…

− Visites, sans parler et sans rien d'autre, je ne me lèves pas pour aucune autre raison qu'aller à la salle de toilettes ou en classe et vous m'y accompagnerez, bien évidemment, et je suis parfaitement comme mon père, un pauvre imbécile de Gryffondor, avec plus de courage que d'intelligence, je sais!

− POTTER, AU LIT, MAINTENANT!

− Oui, père et désolé.

Arrivé dans son lit, Harry se toucha le front, il devait certainement faire de la température pour avoir parlé comme cela, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il l'ait fait de sang froid, sans influence externe. Il n'était pas assez fou pour se lancer dans cette guerre-là avec son père. Il décida de dormir, ce sommeil lui porterait sûrement conseil. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se dit qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de son père, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais ce n'était guère amusant, ni plaisant. Rogue n'était évidemment pas là et il dû attendre la fin de la journée avant de pouvoir le voir.

− Père?

− Umm?

− Est-ce que je pourrais aller à la salle de toilette?

Harry savait que sa question était bête, car généralement il ne le demandait pas, même lorsqu'il avait été dans une punition similaire à celle-ci, mais là il ne voulait absolument pas faire quelque chose de travers.

− Évidement, Potter!

− Père?

− QUOI?

− Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, j'ignore ce qu'il m'a prit, je sais que c'était vraiment mal de ma part de vous dire tout cela et d'argumenter ainsi, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je l'ai fait et comment je suis parvenu à le faire, j'étais comme vide et blasé, plus rien n'avait d'importance, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse VALABLE. Je voulais seulement m'excuser, sincèrement et vous dire que je regrette vraiment toutes mes paroles.

− Très bien, jeune homme, j'accepte vos excuses, par contre la punition ne change pas, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous excusez que toutes vos actions s'effacent d'un seul coup, vous devez vivre avec le poids de vos actes, Potter, ne l'oubliez jamais!

− Mais père, je ne voulais pas faire changer ma punition ou même l'alléger, je voulais simplement vous faire part de mes regrets et de comment je me sentais.

− C'est d'accord, Potter, bienheureux que vous ayez compris.Maintenant, allez à la salle de toilette et retournez au lit, en silence. Dormez bien cette nuit, car demain matin nous ferons un autre cours d'occlumencie, puisque c'est dimanche. Votre temps d'étude sera reporté dans l'après-midi, si vous êtes assez en forme pour le faire, bien entendu.

− C'est correct, père et merci de m'aider avec l'occlumencie.

− Il n'y a pas de quoi, jeune homme.

Harry ne rêva pas à haute voix cette nuit là, bien que ses songes soient parsemés de rêves affreux, il ne hurla pas au point de réveiller ses parents. Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, les cours d'occlumencie reprirent, au moins, se dit Harry, c'était une occasion de sortir du lit, bien que cette occasion ne soit pas particulièrement amusante. Il arriva dans la salle où avait lieu ses leçons et s'installa, sans tergiverser davantage Rogue commença.

− Préparez-vous, à trois, un… deux… trois…Legimens!

Rogue fut à nouveau propulsé dans les souvenirs de Harry, cette fois-ci Harry devait avoir 2 ans à peine. La scène était horrible, le gamin était assit sur le pot, attaché à ce dernier et devait y rester, sans doute une invention « ingénieuse de Vernon » pour apprendre la propreté à l'enfant. Il semblait avoir été assit là pour plusieurs heures, il pleurait bruyamment, n'étant pas en âge de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'hurler ainsi chez les « braves » gens qui l'avaient si « chaleureusement » accueilli chez eux. Bien entendu Vernon revint du travaille et trouva Harry attaché sur son pot qui pleurait encore toute les larmes de son corps. Duddley se dandinait à ses côtés avec son énorme couche d'adulte, car il était déjà trop gros pour les couches d'enfants, même s'ils avaient le même âge, Harry, lui, n'avait plus le droit de porter des couches. Sa tante étant blasée de le changer et étant aussi complètement dégoûtée par tout ce qui se rapportait à l'enfant, ellel'avait obligé à apprendre la propreté. Enchaîné à son pot, donc, Harry vit son oncle arrivé, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Après quelques taloches bien placées, Vernon annonça à Harry qu'il passerait la nuit sur le pot puisqu'il n'avait pas été sage durant la journée. Épuisé, le bambin s'endormit dans sa mauvaise et humiliante posture.

Le décor changea et Rogue se trouva face à un garçon de 8 ans. L'enfant était en train de nettoyer la voiture de son oncle quand Duddley passa à côté de lui pour envoyer plein de boue sur la voiture, Harry dû donc recommencer à nettoyer la voiture, sachant qu'il ne terminerait pas toutes ses corvées à temps. Après avoir finit cette tâche de nettoyage, Harry se précipita dans la maison, fit le lavage, plia le linge, rangea les vêtements, lava le plancher de la cuisine et commença à préparer le souper. À ce moment, Vernon arriva. Ne sentant pas les effluves venir de la cuisine, il commença à crier.

− _Harry! Viens ici, maintenant!_

− _Oui oncle Vernon, demanda l'enfant avec une toute petite voix._

_-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le souper n'est pas près lorsque je reviens de ma rude journée de travail?_

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas parler de la mésaventure de la boue à son oncle. Accuser son cousin était la pire gaffe qu'il pouvait faire, les conséquences seraient moins pires s'il s'accusait seulement.

− _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout faire, oncle Vernon, mais le souper sera prêt dans 20 minutes, je le promet…_

− _Pas la peine d'argumenter, jeune homme, tu seras privé de souper, ce soir, fini de préparer le souper que je te donne la correction que tu mérites. _

Harry fit ce que son oncle lui avait dit, avec une boule dans la gorge, puis il servit les membres de cette famille et vint pour aller dans son placard, espérant que Vernon l'avait oublié, mais évidemment c'était trop demandé! Son oncle l'attrapa par le bras, puis lui laboura le ventre à coups de poing, lorsque Harry fut par terre, il lui assena quelques coups de pied pour terminer par sa fameuse ceinture. Harry ne dit rien, persuadé qu'il valait mieux se taire et ne pas donner la chance à son oncle de l'entendre le supplier. Il fut remit dans son placard où comme à son habitude, il y trouva un certain réconfort.

Le troisième souvenir s'imposa de lui-même, Harry avait 10 ans, il revenait de l'école, Duddley et sa mère s'absentait pour la soirée et il resterait seul avec son oncle. Harry prépara le souper dès qu'il entra dans la maison et heureusement pour lui le repas fut prêt lorsque Vernon revint du travail. Après avoir mangé, Vernon jeta quelques aliments à Harry qui n'avait pas encore mangé, sur le sol, le forçant à se nourrir comme un animal.

− _Tu vois comment se nourrissent les vermines comme toi! _

Vernon laissa Harry manger, puis il entraîna l'enfant à l'étage, Harry tremblait et semblait surpris que son oncle l'amène dans sa propre chambre à coucher, il n'avait jamais pu y mettre les pieds avant. Ce qui n'était pas un bon signe, se dit-il. Ce ne fut guère long pour que Vernon pousse Harry sur le sol en bois verni, lui arrache le pantalon, sans manière ou douceur. Vernon murmura quelques mots inaudibles à l'oreille de l'enfant et à voir l'expression de ce dernier, ces mots n'avaient rien de petites attentions. Harry semblait terrorisé. L'oncle vit glisser sa fermeture éclair et laissa sortir son sexe déjà durci. Il prit la tête de l'enfant entre ses mains, la tenant fermement par les cheveux, puis il força Harry à prendre en bouche son membre brûlant de désir. Harry grimaça, mais n'était pas assez fort pour se déprendre de la poigne de son oncle et il effectua donc les manœuvres qu'on le forçait à faire. Son oncle jouit dans la bouche de Harry, laissant ce dernier dégoûté et terrifié. Il le retourna sur le ventre prestement et il le pénétra sans douceur avec une avidité insoupçonnée. Le garçon serra les poings en signe de souffrance et des larmes brûlèrent ses joues si douces. Vernon continuait son trajet douloureux alors que Harry commençait à perdre conscience. Le sang coula du gamin violé pour se répandre sur le parquet si précieusement ciré. Après avoir jouit une seconde fois dans Harry, Vernon remonta sa fermeture éclair, intima à l'enfant de nettoyer et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lui fit des menaces si terrifiantes, qu'à moins d'être complètement masochiste personne n'aurait osé délivrer ce petit secret. Vernon enferma Harry dans son placard et le garçon s'endormit, ce soir là, péniblement, en tenant sous son bras sa couverture et dans l'autre ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées près de son torse. Trahi, violé et sali, il finit par trouver le sommeil au prix d'incroyables efforts de contrôle de lui-même.

Sur ce, Rogue brisa le lien, perturbé et hébété de ce qu'il venait de voir. Jamais Harry ne lui avait fait mention de ceci avant et il se demandait comment un enfant pouvait endurer autant de saletés dans une si courtes vie, comment un être si jeune pouvait ne rien dire et continuer à souffrir son existence malheureuse. Il regarda tristement Harry qui venait de s'affaisser contre le sol, pleurant en silence, le douloureux souvenir. Rogue l'aida à se relever puis à prendre place sur la chaise, en tentant par des mouvements rotatifs dans le dos de l'adolescent, de calmer les douleurs qu'il venait de revivre.

− Jeune homme, réussit-il à prononcer, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé de cet abus?

Sa voix n'était pas menaçante ou apeurante, juste triste et déçue. Harry prit quelques longues respirations avant de répondre calmement, comme détaché de sa personne.

− Premièrement, père, je ne crois pas que ce sont des choses que j'aurais envie de crier à tue-tête. Deuxièmement, j'ai tenté de les oublier et troisièmement, je n'aurais jamais été capable de formuler les actions que mon oncle a faites. Vous les avez vues et je n'ai donc pas à les expliquer.

− Je comprends, l'a-t-il fait souvent, demanda Rogue après quelques instants de réflexion?

− Je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps, finit par avouer Harry.

− Est-ce que votre tante et votre cousin savaient?

− Je ne crois pas, s'ils le savaient, ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour m'empêcher de demeurer seul avec mon oncle.

− Je crois que vous en avez assez pour aujourd'hui, retournez dans votre lit et tentez de dormir, je ne vous obligerai pas à étudier cet après-midi, vous le ferez si vous vous en sentez capable.

− Bien, père. Père?

− Oui?

− Vous ne parlerez pas de ceci à personne, n'est-ce pas?

− Je m'excuse, jeune homme, mais je suis obligez d'en faire part à Dumbledore, mis à part lui, je ne dirai rien à personne, sans votre consentement. Si vous voulez, je le dirai à Amélia, mais cela demeure votre choix.

− Je comprends, c'est correct pour mère, mais à personne d'autre, même pas à McGonagall, il faudra dire à Dumbledore de ne rien dire, d'accord?

− Oui, jeune homme, j'accepte. Faites attention, tout de même à votre langage, pour vous c'est professeur McGonagall et professeur Dumbledore, je ne veux pas de laisser aller de votre part.

− Désolé.

− Ça va aller pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois je sévirai.

− D'accord, père, j'ai compris.

− Bien, allez, au lit maintenant.

Harry le serra dans ses bras et s'y abandonna quelques secondes, puis il retourna dans son lit, trop fatigué pour penser faire autrement, de toute manière. Pendant ce temps, Rogue se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, pensif et réellement en colère contre ce porc de Vernon, il arriva face à l'oiseau de béton et se surprit à avoir oublié le mot de passe, il essaya alors au hasard.

**_− Chocogenouille!_**

**_− Betty crochu!_**

**_− Dragée surprise!_**

**_− Caramel fondant!_**

**_− Limette!_**

**_− Bonbons!_**

**_− Sucette!_**

− Et merde se dit-il pourquoi est-ce qu'il changeait de mot de passe à chaque seconde, puis il essaya encore. **_Chocolat!_**

− **_Praline noisette!_** Et l'oiseau bougea enfin.

Rogue monta les marches et alla retrouver le directeur de l'école.

− Professeur Dumbledore, fit-il lorsqu'il accéda à la pièce?

− Ha, Severus, comment allez-vous?

− À dire vrai, je suis préoccupé, monsieur le directeur.

Rogue lui raconta les leçons de Harry en entier, en tentant de n'oublier aucun détail ainsi qu'en évitant les remarques personnelles. Il finit de raconter l'histoire et ajouta.

− Professeur Dumbledore, j'ignore ce que nous pouvons faire pour le sauver de son passé troublé, je ne pensais pas que l'enfant avait autant souffert. Ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est qu'il ait enduré cela en silence, et qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit avant.

− Severus, il est difficile, en effet, de comprendre l'agissement de M. Potter car nous sommes des adultes, nous comprenons que ceux qui nous font du mal peuvent être éloignés de nous et qu'il paieront pour leurs actes, mais dans la tête d'un enfant c'est tout autre, l'enfant ignore qu'il existe des recours et il se croit seul au monde, tel que son bourreau tente de lui faire comprendre. Une victime d'abus, ne voudra pas quitter le silence qui lui sauve la vie, elle se taira pour sa survie et pour ne pas trop souffrir en retour.

− Que puis-je faire alors pour lui?

− L'aimer, c'est la seule chose. Il faut le convaincre que l'amour ne sert pas seulement à détruire, mais que c'est aussi la plus belle chose au monde, il faut qu'il apprenne à croire en l'amour.

− Bien, monsieur le directeur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Pendant ce temps dans les appartements de Rogue, Amélia commençait à sentir les effets de l'accouchement, avec les deux expériences antérieures, elle savait que c'était pour bientôt. Elle avait, depuis plusieurs heures, commencé à sentir des douleurs, mais jusqu'à présent elle avait refusé de croire que c'était le moment, elle avait environ 6 semaines d'avances. C'était la mi-mars et les enfants étaient dû pour le mois de mai.


	48. Chapitre 48: Délivrances

Amélia réussit à rejoindre le lit de Harry, ce dernier dormait. Elle détestait priver les enfants de leur sommeil, se disant que s'ils dormaient cela signifiait qu'ils en avaient vraiment besoin, mais là c'était une situation d'extrême urgence. Elle réveilla rapidement l'enfant, sans toutefois le brusquer, ni l'effrayer. Harry, hébété, s'assit dans son lit et regarda sa mère qui ne semblait pas bien aller.

− Mère? Mère? Qu'avez-vous? Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Harry rapidement, faisait se bousculer les questions, ne laissant même pas le temps à Amélia de répondre.

− Du calme Harry, n'ayez pas peur, je vais bien aller, c'est seulement que les douleurs de l'accouchement ont commencé depuis ce matin.

− Depuis ce matin? Et vous n'avez rien dit?

− Harry, là n'est pas la question, je ne pensais pas que c'était le moment, bref, les douleurs ont commencé. Les contractions reviennent aux 30 minutes environ. Je ne pourrai pas attendre longtemps.

− Que puis je faire?

− Courez rejoindre Severus, il est partit dans les bureaux de Dumbledore, dépêchez-vous et avertissez-le de ma situation.

− D'accord j'y vais, maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas mère.

− Et s'il vous embête avec votre punition, car bien évidement ce sera la première chose qu'il vous dira puisque vous ne serez pas au lit, interrompez-le. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire à un enfant, mais là c'est vraiment important, si vous ne le faites pas il ne vous donnera pas la chance de parler.

− Bien, fit Harry avec une boule dans la gorge, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répliquer avec son père, il ne s'en sentait pas la force maintenant, mais il se dit qu'il devait le faire, pour sa mère, pour elle seulement.

− Et s'il vous embête trop, je m'arrangerai avec lui, soyez sans crainte.

Harry se leva de son lit et partit à la course dans les corridors de l'école. Il courut le plus vite qu'il le pu, bousculant sur son chemin quelques élèves. Bien évidement, les problèmes n'arrivant jamais seuls, au détour d'un coin, il se précipita, tête baissée dans l'estomac d'un personne. Ce brusque contact lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il retomba en arrière. Il se remit rapidement de ses émotions, releva la tête et... MALHEUR.

− POTTER, MAIS QUE FAITES-VOUS DANS LES CORRIDORS, JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE DEMEURER AU LIT, JE VOUSAVAIS AUSSI DIT DE NE PLUS COURIR DANS LES COULOIRS...

− Mais père, c'est important.

Bien entendu, Rogue ne l'écoutait pas. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le souleva de terre.

− Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas rouspéter après moi, jeune homme, vous allez passer un mauvais moment. Un très mauvais moment!

Harry se dégagea en passant à ce que Amélia lui avait dit de faire en dernier recours.

− NON, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ÉCOUTER. SAUF TOUT LE RESPECT QUE JE VOUS DOIS, PÈRE, IL ME SEMBLE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BÊTE POUR ME LANCER À LA COURSE DANS LES COULOIRS, ALORS QUE JE SAIS PERTINEMENT QUE JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE M'Y RETROUVER ET EN PLUS DE M'Y RETROUVER EN TRAIN DE COURIR. SI JE LE FAIS, C'EST QUE JE DOIS CERTAINEMENT AVOIR UNE BONNE RAISON.

Rogue écoutait ébahi la tirade de l'enfant, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton depuis qu'il était un adulte. Harry voyant que Rogue l'écoutait à présent, baissa le ton et poursuivit.

− C'est mère, elle m'envoie vous dire que les contractions sont aux intervalles de 30 minutes. Elle a des douleurs depuis ce matin, mais elle ne nous a pas avertit avant car elle ne pensait pas que ce pouvait être déjà le moment pour elle d'accoucher. Elle m'envoie vous chercher et elle m'a dit de vous dire de faire vite.

Sans répondre à Harry, Rogue se mit à courir et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de déclarer.

− Hey, père, on ne court par dans les couloirs de l'école, dit-il en étouffant un fou rire!

− Potter, au lieu de dire des bêtises, que vous allez regretter plus tard, suivez-moi et retournez dans votre lit!

− Ouais, père.

Heureusement, peu d'élèves se trouvèrent dans les couloirs, car le spectacle qu'il y avait aurait certainement fait le bonheur de plusieurs. On voyait Rogue courir à toute vitesse, suivit par Harry qui était mort de rire, peut-être trop fatigué pour comprendre que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ce genre d'activité. Arrivé aux appartements, Rogue ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers sa femme, elle semblait être au cœur d'un contraction douloureuse. Harry s'approcha de sa mère et tenta de la consoler, ou de l'apaiser, il n'avait jamais vu une femme sur le point d'accoucher et il était tellement triste de la voir souffrir ainsi, il se sentait misérable et impuissant. Rogue remarqua l'enfant et aboya.

− POTTER, JE VOUS AI DIT, AU LIT!

− SEVERUS ALLAN ROGUE, hurla Amélia, ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur les deux hommes devant elle, pourrais-tu t'abstenir de hurler contre mon enfant, il est désespéré de voir sa mère souffrir et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est l'engueuler comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles, je te ferai remarquer que c'est grâce à lui si je réussirai à accoucher à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, alors tu lèves la punition de Harry pour tout le temps que je serai partit, pour qu'il puisse être avec son frère et sa sœur, sinon je te jure que prendrez soin, moi-même, de te punir et que tu n'apprécieras pas les 4 mois de religion cloîtrée que je t'imposerai!

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère voulait dire, mais juste au ton de sa voix et à l'expression de Rogue il comprit que Rogue n'allait pas apprécier. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Rogue se faire parler ainsi, il trouvait cela plutôt amusant. En fait c'était la seconde fois qu'il assistait à une scène de ce goût, se remémora-t-il, car la première fois c'était lui qui s'était adressé sur ce ton à son père. Il déglutit difficilement à ce souvenir.

− Très bien, fit Rogue en état de soumission, jeune homme je lève votre punition jusqu'à ce que je sois revenu de l'hôpital, allez rejoindre Océanne et Antoine et par la suite vous viendrez attendre ici. Je reviendrai vous donner des nouvelles lorsque j'en aurai. N'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises!

− Bien père, dit Harry. Mère allez-vous être correcte, je veux dire, allez-vous souffrir beaucoup?

Rogue et Amélia se rendirent compte que Harry était complètement déboussolé et apeuré. Voir sa mère dans cet état le rendait vulnérable et chagriné. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme dans cet état et ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas que cette dernière ait des douleurs. Voir cette personne souffrir lui faisait très mal et il se sentait désabusé.

− Ne vous en faites pas, Harry, je vais être correct, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai déjà accouché à deux reprises, je vais avoir mal, mais cela ne durera pas trop longtemps, ce sont des douleurs normales et il n'y aura pas de risques pour moi, je vous assure. Maintenant, faites ce que Severus vous a dit et cessez de vous tourmenter, nous vous donnerons des nouvelles sous peu. Allez, venez-là, dit elle en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front.

Harry regarda ses parents partir et alla rejoindre Océanne et Antoine comme ils le lui avaient demandé. Ces derniers furent très excités de l'évènement et ils décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour aller emprunter des livres sur la façon de meubler un appartement de meubles de bébés. Se rendant compte que les sorts étaient vraiment de haut niveau, tous les trois décidèrent de laisser les livres en place et d'aller au bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier pouvant faire cela beaucoup plus facilement qu'eux. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à rejoindre les bureau du directeur de l'école, Harry s'avança le premier, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le grand mage que son frère et sa sœur.

− Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry doucement, mère accouchera d'ici quelques heures, père est partit avec elle à l'hôpital. Nous voulions meubler la chambre inoccupée de l'appartement qui servira aux bébés, par contre nous venons de nous rendre compte que les sortilèges sont trop puissants pour nous, en plus l'école est en quelque sorte protégée contre ce genre de pratique, à moins que la personne ait l'autorisation de le faire. Ce pourquoi nous sommes venus vous demander de venir nous aider. Nous voulons faire une surprise en meublant la pièce d'ici leur retour.

− C'est une excellente idée, mes enfants, une excellente idée. Prenez cette poudre de cheminette, rendez vous dans les appartements de vos parents et je vous suivrai.

Les enfants firent ce que le directeur leur avait demandé et ce dernier les suivit effectivement par le même chemin pour se rendre dans les appartements de son enseignant.

− Bien, bien, bien, dit-il doucement, à ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'un garçon et de deux filles.

Les enfants hochèrent de la tête en signe de confirmation.

− Tout d'abord, dit Dumbledore, nous allons créer un passage direct entre la chambre des maîtres et la chambre des enfants, ainsi l'accès à la chambre sera plus rapide.

D'un coup de baguette, l'accès direct fut créé.

− Puis il faudra trois bassinettes, une rose ici, une violette là et enfin une bleue par ici.

Continua le directeur en faisant des mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette et en récitant des formules étranges.

− Professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry doucement, il serait chouette si les enfants avaient un mobile au dessus de leur lit.

− Bonne idée, Harry, très bonne idée.

Dumbledore fit ainsi apparaître un mobile pour chacun des enfants. Il fit aussi apparaître 3 meubles afin que les vêtements des futurs bébés puissent y être serrés. Le grand mage n'oublia pas de faire apparaître une multitude de jouets aux couleurs éclatantes.

− C'est vraiment fantastique, fit finalement Harry en regardant, les yeux scintillants, le résultat final. Merci beaucoup, professeur Dumbledore!

− Oh, mais le plaisir est pour moi, mes enfants. Et maintenant que diriez vous d'aller sur le Chemins de Traverse avec Miverva, afin d'acheter chacun un cadeau pour les bébés, dit Dombledore avec une voix légèrement amusée en remettant une bourse à chacun des enfants.

− Wouai super, firent les trois gamins qui n'avaient pas pensé à cette éventualité.

Ainsi ils partirent tous les trois avec le professeur McGonagall et revinrent beaucoup plus tard à l'appartement les bras chargés de cadeaux et de sacs. Minerva avait prit les commandes de chacun des autres professeur ainsi que leur argent pour acheter des cadeaux de la part de tous ceux qui voulaient participer, car plusieurs d'entres eux n'avaient pas prévus que les enfants arriveraient si rapidement et n'auraient pas eu le temps d'aller magasiner avant plusieurs jours. Ainsi, la chambre nouvellement décorée déborda de cadeaux dans le temps de le dire et les trois enfants forts heureux s'endormirent, en parlant, sur le divan du salon. Ils n'avaient pas souper, ce soir là, car ils s'étaient endormis bien avant l'heure, trop épuisés par leurs activités de la journée. Lorsque Rogue revint de l'hôpital, en soirée, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce joli portrait qui s'offrait à lui. En effet, Harry était assit au centre du divan avec à sa gauche Océanne et à sa droite Antoine. Les deux enfants avaient accoté leurs têtes sur une des épaules de Harry et ce dernier avait laissé tomber la sienne sur la tête d'Antoine. Il les réveilla doucement, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas mangé, vu la propreté de la cuisine.

− Alors, dit-il pas le moindrement du monde sérieuxet avec un certainbrin d'ironie dans la voix, lorsque le chat s'absente, les souries dansent?

Les enfants se réveillèrent lentement, intrigués par cette entrée en matière, pour le moins étrange et ils regardèrent leur père.

− Père, fit Harry en de redressant lentement, venez avec nous, nous voudrions vous montrer quelque chose.

− Oui, renchérit Océanne, fermez-les yeux et suivez-nous.

− Mais, donnez-nous la main, termina Antoine, car vous allez vous faire mal en vous cognant un peu partout.

− Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur, demanda Rogue toujours aussi ironique? Est-ce une manière détournée pour m'empêcher de voir tout le bordel que vous avez mis dans mes affaires?

− Mais non, hurlèrent presque les trois enfants d'un air indigné!

Rogue les suivit de bon gré.Les enfants l'emmenèrent dans la nouvelle chambre et tous les trois allumèrent leur baguette magique alors que Rogue avait encore les yeux fermés. Les trois enfants dirent « Lumos » afin d'allumer leur propre baguette, n'étant pas assez puissant pour arriver à éclairer la pièce avec une seule baguette.

− D'accord, père, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, dit Harry finalement.

− Mais, qu'est-ce…, marmonna Rogue doucement, complètement surpris de voir cette pièce complètement décorée et aménagée. Comment avez-vous réussi à faire cela les enfants, c'est de la haute magie?

− C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a fait pour nous et les cadeaux nous sommes allés les chercher avec le professeur McGonagall, sur le Chemin de Travers. Ça c'est l'idée du professeur Dumbledore, nous, nous avions seulement pensé à décorer la chambre, dit Océanne avec entrain.

− C'est tout à fait merveilleux, les enfants, votre mère sera très heureuse en voyant cela. Pour ce qui est de ma part, je m'en venais préparer la chambre, mais ceci étant déjà fait, nous allons souper et aller voir votre mère et les bébés. Cela vous va?

− Ouais! Crièrent les enfants fous de joie devant cette heureuse nouvelle.

Comme Rogue l'avait dit, ils mangèrent et se rendirent à l'hôpital, les trois enfants étaient pré-maturés, ce qui les rendait très vulnérables. Lorsque Amélia les vit arriver, elle ne pu faire autrement que de paraître drôlement intriguée.

− Ne t'inquiète pas Amélia, fit Rogue en l'embrassant doucement, tout est prêt pour les bébés.

Elle le regardait en demandant du regard comment il avait réussi à tout faire en si peu de temps, mais elle abandonna l'interrogatoire lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle ne tirerait rien de son mari.

− Mère, demanda Harry en regardant les enfants, comment s'appellent-ils?

− Alana, Mathilde et Thierry, répondit Amélia avec un regard amusé que seuls Harry et elle-même comprenaient.

− Ce sont de très jolis noms, mère, finit par dire Harry.

Lorsque Amélia revint au château, elle fut elle aussi trop heureuse de voir le magnifique résulta de la pièce, elle vint pour remercier Rogue mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

− Ce n'est pas moi qui a fait cela, mais les trois petits monstres que tu as là, dit-il en pointant en direction de Océanne, Antoine et Harry. Comme tu peux le remarquer, même si on leur avait demandé de demeurer dans l'appartement, ils ont tout de même sortit de celui-ci pour aller trouver Dumbledore et c'est ce dernier qui a fait tout cela.

− À ce que je vois, fit Amélia, en tentant de conserver un ton sérieux, même si intérieurement elle ne l'était pas du tout, nous avons des enfants très peu obéissants, il faudrait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de désobéir à leurs parents.

− Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, fit Rogue en jouant le jeu.

Par contre, les enfants en question ne trouvaient rien de tout cela amusant et ils avalèrent difficilement, effrayés devant ces deux adultes qui s'apprêtaient à les punir. Contre toute attente, Amélia, se dirigea vers les enfants terrassés et les embrassa chaleureusement un à un, en murmurant un merci très sincère. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle les vit soupirer.

− Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais être en colère pour si peu, demanda-t-elle? Je vous rappellerai que c'est votre père qui joue le rôle du susceptible dans cette famille, et pas moi!

− Hey, Amélia, fit Rogue plus ou moins sérieux!

− Bon d'accord, je vous remercie les enfants, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous avez fait.

Le soir venu, Harry alla voir son père. Il se demandait comment il parviendrait à dormir sil les enfants pleuraient tout le temps.

− Père?

− Oui, fit ce dernier qui était en train de bercer Alana?

− Est-ce que vous pourriez enlever ma punition, parce que les bébés vont m'empêcher de dormir?

− Non, Potter, j'ai dit que vous alliez dormir ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et c'est-ce que vous allez faire. Je vais vous installer dans une nouvelle chambre ce soir, elle sera insonorisée dans un sens. Vous ne pourrez pas entendre les enfants pleurer, mais nous pourrons vous entendre si jamais vous faites un autre cauchemar.

− Bien père, dit Harry très déçu. Est-ce que je devrai demeurer couchez toute la journée, tenta Harry sans grand espoir?

− Admettons que j'enlève cette clause, est-ce que cela rendrait votre vie plus agréable?

− Oui, père, fit Harry.

− Alors, je l'enlève. La seule exigence que je conserve c'est de vous voir ici à tous les soirs à 19 heures pour votre étude et ensuite vous vous coucherez. À part cela vous ferez ce que vous aurez envie de faire.

− Merci beaucoup, père. Est-ce que je pourrais prendre un des bébés et le bercer moi aussi.

− Bien sûr, jeune homme. Allez demander à Amélia et revenez ici, je vous ferai apparaître une chaise.

Harry parti et il revint avec Mathilde. Il s'installa dans la chaise et regarda l'enfant tendrement.

− Vous croyez que j'étais aussi petit que cela lorsque je suis né, père, demanda Harry tout à coup intrigué?

− Sans aucun doute, jeune homme et si je me souviens bien vous étiez vous aussi un bébé pré-maturé. Votre mère est demeurée 24 heures à l'hôpital avant que vous sortiez de son ventre.

− 24 heures?

− Oh oui, James pensait devenir complètement cinglé d'après ce que votre mère m'a raconté par la suite. Vous avez toujours été entêté, Potter, vous avez toujours voulu faire les choses à votre rythme, à votre manière et ce, même le jour de votre naissance, mais d'un autre côté le travail est toujours beaucoup plus long pour le premier enfant.

− Combien de temps a mit Océanne avant de sortir du ventre de mère, demanda Harry soudainement pensif?

− 15 heures, je crois.

− Oh, fit Harry, c'est beaucoup moins long que moi.

− Chaque enfant est différent et cela dépend aussi de la mère.

− Comment avez-vous su pour l'accouchement de ma mère si vous ne parliez pas à mon père et que vous disiez que ma mère était qu'un stupide sang-de-bourbe et Gryffondor qui plus est.

Rogue fit un léger sourire à l'endroit de Harry.

− Votre mère était spéciale, jeune homme, elle pardonnait beaucoup et facilement, c'était probablement la femme avec le plus grand cœur que j'aie jamais connu. Lorsque je l'ai ainsi insultée, je n'étais qu'un adolescent et elle m'a pardonné. Nous nous sommes parlés lorsque je suis allé rejoindre l'ordre après avoir remarqué que je faisais une grossière erreur en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

− Comment avez-vous commencez à servir Voldemort?

− Potter, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas l'appeler ainsi?

− Mais, fit Harry, ennuyé, c'est Dumbl-- professeur Dumbledore qui m'a dit qu'il ne servait à rien de craindre un nom. Et de toute manière, cela fait trois fois maintenant que je le combat et deux de ces fois je n'avais même pas de baguette sur moi, je suis responsable de sa chute, sans pour autant avoir le mérite, alors il me semble que j'ai le droit de l'appeler ainsi. Vous, pourquoi vous l'appeler comme le font les mangemorts, si vous n'êtes plus un mangemort vous n'avez plus à l'appeler ainsi.

− Écoutez, fit Rogue d'avantage gêné que fâché contre Harry, j'accepte que vous l'appeliez ainsi, pour ce qui est de ma part je continuerai à le nommer comme je le fais présentement. Officiellement je ne suis plus un mangemort, mais pour lui je suis encore un serviteur, je suis en fait un traître à ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'inspire rien de bien rassurant et je l'appelle ainsi, de telle sorte que je me détache un peu de tout ce qu'il m'inspire. Je hais cet homme, mais comme il est très lucide et très à l'affût de tous changements au niveau de ses serviteurs, il remarquera rapidement si je cesse de l'appeler tel que je dois le faire et cela lui donnera une raison de me tuer, ou me faire du mal.

− Vous croyez qu'il peut vous faire du mal?

− Pas pour le moment, Il ne laissera jamais un de ses mangemorts faire le travail à sa place. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi personne d'autre que lui ne s'était attaqué à vous?

− Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry.

− Il n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un tue ses ennemis à sa place, Il préfère effectuer ses « transactions » seul, par lui-même. Il veut jouir de cette « victoire », Il ne veut pas déléguer des tâches aussi grandes à ses serviteurs. Quand il est question de tuer, personne ne doit le faire à sa place. Alors, c'est la raison pour laquelle je crois que ma vie n'est pas menacée pour le moment. Il n'a même pas de forme humaine, donc il serait incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit. De plus Dumbledore me protège et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas convaincu que je sois un traître, pour le moment je demeure un espion pour lui, mais ce qu'Il ignore c'est que c'est pour l'ordre de Dumbledore que je suis un espion. Prenez garde de tenir tout ceci pour vous-même, Potter, finit par dire Rogue conscient qu'il avait parlé un peut trop, je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis à cause de cela.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas père, je ne dirai rien de tout cela. Allez-vous me dire, un jour, comment vous êtes devenu un mangemort?

− Oui, un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui et pas pour bientôt, il y a des choses que je préfère que vous ignoriez jusqu'à ce que je vous sente près à les connaître.

− Bien, père, fit Harry en regardant attentivement le bébé qui dormait dans ses bras. Ils sont vraiment mignons, n'est-ce pas?

− Oh oui, mais dites moi, Potter, les noms ne viennent pas d'Amélia, je crois?

− En fait… je… c'est que…

− Écoutez, jeune homme, je ne vais pas être en colère contre vous, alors dites-le moi!

− Bien, ce sont en effet des noms que j'avais suggérés à mère, mais c'est elle qui m'a demandé de lui en donner. Je ne voulais pas au début, car vous m'aviez dit que cela dépendrait de mon comportement cette année et comme j'ai passé la majeure partie de l'année en punition, j'ai bien pensé que je n'aurais pas l'autorisation de suggérer un nom, mais elle m'a dit de lui donner des idées et que cela resterait entre elle et moi.

− Je savais bien aussi que ces noms n'étaient pas issus d'elle, trop inhabituels..

− Je suis désolé, père.

− Vous n'avez pas à l'être, je suis heureux qu'Amélia vous ait demandé de lui donner ces noms, vous faites partie de la famille et c'est sûrement une des premières fois où j'ai l'occasion de vous le montrer.

− Merci, père.

Rogue fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien là, puis il enchaîna.

− Demain, à 16 heures, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, compris?

− J'ai une retenue?

− Mais non, Potter, nous ferons une leçon d'occlumencie.

− D'accord, père.

From: narcissa()

génial

est ce qu'Harry après par exemple un cauchemard ou souvenir douloureux de L.Voldemort ,va demander à "son père" pourquoi il est devenu mangemort?

sinon ta fic est extra

Réponse : Bon je crois que je viens de répondre, en partie, à cette question dans la fic présente. La suite viendra dans des chapitres futurs. Je te remercie d'être assidue et aussi de soumettre des reviews !

From: baya59()

C'est toujours aussi super, merci.

Mais j'espère qu'après ce qu'a fait Vernon il sera dénoncé à la police moldue ( sinon c'est pô juste ) et aussi que Severus sera un petit plus gentil ( je ne demande pas la lune, mais bon ) avec Harry, en commençant pas l'appeler par son prénom ça aiderai un peu, non ?

MERCI BRAVO ET VIVE LA SUITE

Réponse : Vernon sera « puni »pour ses actions, mais cela sera difficile, Harry n'a que des preuves verbales, il ne peut pas donner des preuves telles que l'occlumencie à la police moldue, pour des raisons évidentes, mais comptez sur moi que Vernon va payer pour le mal qu'il a fait à Harry. Pour ce qui est de Severus, son comportement pourrait s'améliorer, mais là je ne dévoile pas trop de secrets !!! Disons seulement que d'ici la prochaine année, il sera très ambigu dans ses réactions, des changements pourraient s'opérer en lui, mais tout cela emmènera des questionnements. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il aura un comportement très peu stable. Pour ce qui est de l'appeler par son prénom, cela aussi pourrait éventuellement venir, amis je ne sais pas encore quand et comment je vais faire arriver cela ! Je suis parfois cruelle (mais il faut bien que je conserve un peu d'intrigue !!) Merci pour ton assiduité et ton review !

From : artemis

toujours aussi passionnant  
superbe chap  
malheureusement je n'arrive pas à lire le chap 46 il ne veux pas apparaitre j'essayerai plus tard  
artemis

Réponse : J'ai regardé sur mon ordinateur, sur le site internet des fanfictions et tout semble bien, si tu as encore des problèmes aujourd'hui envoie moi un email, je regarderai ce que je peux faire. Meri pour tes reviews et ta fidélité depuis le début de l'histoire !


	49. Chapitre 49: Vérité et conséquence

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva, horrifié, il n'avait pas fait son devoir de métamorphose. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer que McGonagall tienne le secret, puisqu'elle lui avait bien mentionné, la dernière fois, qu'elle ne le couvrirait pas une autre fois. Harry pensa, alors qu'il serait préférable d'aller voir son père et de tout avouer avant que celui-ci ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Le cours de métamorphose était son premier de la journée. Il s'habilla et rejoignit Rogue qui était à la cuisine. Amélia dormait encore et les bébés aussi.

− Père, demanda Harry faiblement en regardant ses pieds?

− Oui, jeune homme?

− Avant que le professeur McGonagall vienne vous voir, je voulais vous dire que j'ai oublié de faire mon devoir de métamorphose, en fin de semaine.

− …

Rogue le regardait intensément, sentant la colère monter en lui, mais sachant aussi qu'il avait accaparé l'enfant une bonne partie de la fin de semaine.

− Le professeur McGonagall viendra certainement vous voir, notre cours est le premier que j'aie ce matin. Je suis désolé. Je vais le faire ce soir et lui remettre demain.

− Bien, je vous donneune semaine de retenue, jeune homme, vous viendrez avec moi après votre étude, donc de 21 heures jusqu'à ce que vous finissiez la tâche que je vous aurai demandé de faire à ce moment. Je serai clément, cette fois-ci, puisque j'ai prit beaucoup de votre temps avec les leçons d'occlumencie, mais si l'évènement se produit encore, je sévirai plus durement. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?

− Parfaitement, père.

− Comme j'ignore ce que le professeur McGonagall vous donnera à son tour comme punition, bien que je puisse tenter de prédire qu'elle vous retirera quelques points futiles, je ne sais pas si votre retenue commencera ce soir ou demain, je verrai avec vous à 16 heures, lorsque vous viendrez me voir pour votre leçon d'Occlumencie. Mais faites bien attention de demeurer tranquille, ces prochains jours, Potter, je ne serai pas d'humeur à endurer d'avantage de bêtises de votre part. Maintenant, prenez votre déjeuner et rendez-vous à votre cours, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard!

Harry mangea en vitesse et se dirigea vers la classe du professeur McGonagall. À la fin de la classe, quelques secondes avant que la cloche annonce la fin du cours, Minerva s'adressa a Harry.

− M. Potter veuillez rester après la classe, s'il vous plait.

Harry ne fut guère surpris. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Harry s'avança vers sa directrice de maison. Nerveusement, il la regarda ranger ses livres.

− Vous vouliez me voir, professeur McGonagall?

− En effet, M. Potter, il me semble que vous n'avez pas remit votre devoir aujourd'hui, aies-je raison?

− Vous avez raison, madame, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.

− Vous savez que je serai obligé d'en informer votre père?

− Oui, professeur, mais il le sait déjà, je lui ai dit ce matin.

− Bien, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et je vous demande de rajouter 3 rouleaux de parchemins supplémentaires à votre devoir. Ce qui fera 5 rouleaux de parchemins au total. Je veux le tout, demain matin sur mon bureau, sans faute.

− Bien, professeur McGonagall, fit Harry un peu outré d'avoir tant à faire.

− Je ne vous donnerai pas de retenue, M. Potter, car j'imagine que Severus l'a déjà fait, aies-je raison?

− En effet, madame, j'ai une semaine de retenue avec lui.

− C'est ce que je croyais, bien maintenant vous feriez bien d'y aller avant d'être en retard pour votre prochain cours.

− D'accord, professeur et bonne journée, fit Harry un peu fâché d'être toujours plus puni que les autres.

La journée s'écoula lentement et à 16 heures Harry se trouvait devant la classe pour ses leçons. Il frappa et un « Entrez » plutôt désagréable lui fit comprendre que son père n'était pas particulièrement amusé en ce moment. Harry entra, referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa devant le bureau de son père qui corrigeait quelques pauvres feuilles appartement à des élèves. Après quelques instants, Rogue reposa sa plume et rangea ses papiers.

− Vous êtes en retard, Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton détaché, froid et cynique.

− Désolé, répondit Harry qui commençait à être habitué aux reproches.

− J'ajoute une autre semaine de retenue. J'ai parlé à Minerva et elle m'a mis au courant de votre punition, évidement, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit aussi clémente, elle punit rarement ses élèves.

Tout comme vous, songea Harry.

− Bien, continua, Rogue, êtes vous prêt pour votre leçon?

− Oui, père, mais j'aimerais que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps, je n'ai pas la force de faire perdurer mes souvenirs pendant de longues minutes.

− Bien sûr, nous serons bref, fit Rogue en comprenant parfaitement que ces séances coûtaient beaucoup à l'enfant.

− À trois, un… deux… trois…Legimens.

Rogue fut projeté dans un flot de souvenirs de Harry, le premier qui se dessina clairement à ses yeux mettait en scène le garçon qui avait environ 3 ans. L'enfant balayait le plancher maladroitement, comme tout enfant de cet âge le ferait. Son cousin courait dans la pièce en défaisant l'amas de poussières que Harry s'entêtait à ramasser. Au bout de plusieurs instants, Vernon entra dans la cuisine et vit que Harry n'avait pas terminé.

− _Que fais-tu, fainéant, pourquoi n'as-tu pas terminé cette simple tâche, dit-il en fusillant un regard l'enfant apeuré?_

− _Euh…je n'ai pas fait exprès, oncle Vernon, Duddley courait dans la poussière que…_

− _Tu oses accuser notre fantastique Duddley chéri, mais tu n'as vraiment rien dans la tête. Attends que je te montre à vivre!_

Bien évidemment la suite fut prévisible, Vernon frappait un enfant minuscule qui hurlait pour sa vie, qui se défendait pour le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Harry ne comprenait pas à cet âge, que les hurlements étaient proscrits et qu'accuser Duddley était la chose la plus idiote à faire. Dans l'autre coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir le dit cousin, assit devant la télévision qui regardait, amusé, Harry se faire battre.

Puis l'image devint floue pour se poser sur un autre souvenir. Harry avait 11 ans, il se promenait dans la maison pendant la nuit. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Il ouvrit une porte verrouillée avec un petit objet métallique, puis il se pencha sur une malle pour l'ouvrir à son tour. Il prit dans ses mains un livre de potions, un livre de métamorphose, des parchemins, une plume, de l'encre et il se dépêcha à refermer la malle et puis la porte. Il retourna dans son placard et commença à travailler. Tout à coup, Vernon qui avait été tiré de son sommeil, si précieux, par les bruits de Harry, ouvrit subitement la porte du placard pour découvrir l'enfant en train de travailler sur ses devoirs scolaires. Il semblait furieux, comme toujours, en fait.

− _Harry Potter! Que t'avais-je dit sur ces choses anormales? Tu vas payer pour cela, mon garçon sois en certain!_

Vernon attrapa les fournitures scolaires de Harry alla les remettre sous verrous et revint plusieurs instants plus tard vers le garçon terrifié. Il prit Harry par les cheveux, le sortit de son placard et commença à frapper violemment tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Après plusieurs longues minutes de cet effroyable acharnement, comme il n'était pas satisfait du résultat, il empoigna l'enfant et le viola sans vergogne. Harry haletait, pleurait et souffrait sans laisser échapper le moindre de cri de douleur. Le sang ruisselait entre ses petites cuisses, pour tomber sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé. L'enfer sembla durer un siècle infernal, lorsque Vernon décida qu'il en avait assez. Il partit dans un piece pour revenir aussitôt avec, dans ses mains, un linge humide.

− _Nettoies-moi, mon garçon de ta saleté moribonde, dit Vernon en indiquant son sexe tâché de sang. _

Harry effectua ce qu'il lui avait étéordonné, puis nettoya le parquet rapidement par la suite. C'est à coups de pied et de poing qu'il retourna dans son placard, malheureux comme la pierre et triste comme la mort.

Le souvenir s'effaça pour donner place à un autre. Harry était dans un corridor de Poudlard, caché vraisemblablement sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de l'école et pénétrait dans la section interdite. En ouvrant un livre qui se mit à rugir, Harry déclancha chez Rusard une envie folle de pincer un stupide étudiant et l'écorcher vif. Harry remit sa cape, fit tomber la lanterne qui l'avait précédemment éclairée et se retrouva dans le corridor de l'école. Il tomba rapidement au détour d'une intersection, sur Rogue et Quirrel. Rogue tenait Quirrel par le collet et l'incitait à rejoindre les bons côtés. Rogue se revit tenter d'attraper quelque chose d'invisible et il vit dans ce souvenir, Harry reculer et être totalement effrayé devant ce spectacle. Il avait failli se faire prendre par le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard. Harry s'éloigna rapidement lorsqu'il vit Rusard arrivé. Le souvenir se coupa à cet endroit et Harry retomba sur le sol. Rogue vint rapidement l'aider à s'asseoir sur une chaise alors que l'enfant tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il venait de revivre des moments très effrayant et conservait dans ses yeux une peur évidente, une angoisse fortement perceptible. Rogue frotta le dos du garçon persuadé qu'aucun mot ne lui ferait autant de bien. Harry brisa lui-même le silence.

− Plutôt douloureux ces souvenirs, finit-il par avouer.

− En effet, Potter, mais vous m'avez étonné. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez osé désobéir à votre oncle pour faire vos devoirs, même ceux de potions.

− Il fallait bien que je tente quelque chose, mais cela n'a servit à rien, j'ai finit par faire ce devoir rendu à Poudlard.

− Pour ce qui est du dernier souvenir, ajouta Rogue pensif, je savais bien que c'était vous, ce soir-là sous votre cape, mais je n'avais jamais eu aucune preuve.

Harry avala péniblement.

− Que faisiez-vous dans la réserve?

− Je voulais avoir des informations sur Nicolas Flamel, car Hagrid avait laissé échapper ce nom alors que nous lui demandions des informations sur la pierre philosophale.

− Disons, fit Rogue après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, que j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour cela.

− Mais vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points à ma maison, ceci s'est déroulé il y a trois ans, fit Harry enragé.

− Vous avez raison, vous devenez aussi rusé qu'un Serpentard, jeune homme!

− Ouais, le choixpeau magique voulait que j'aille dans cette maison, mais je l'ai supplié de faire autrement, avoua Harry à voix basse.

− Quoi, à Serpentard?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous refusé?

− Je ne voulais pas être à Serpentard, je voulais être un Gryffondor, je trouvais que c'était mieux. En plus, j'avais rencontré Drago et je l'avais imédiatement détesté.

− Vraiment, fit Rogue un peu sarcastique. Bon de toute manière ce n'est pas le sujet de cette conversation. Pour votre visite illégale et nocturne dans les couloirs de l'école et votre entrée tout aussi illégale dans la réserve, je vous rajoute une semaine de retenue aux deux que vous avez déjà! Et comptez vous chanceux de ne pas avoir été sous ma tutelle à ce moment là, car vous seriez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire en cours! Maintenant, je vous suggère d'aller vous reposer avant le souper, vous avez l'air exténué et vous êtes en retenue ce soir, si votre mémoire est bonne, ce qui fait que vous aurez besoin de toutes les heures de sommeil que vous pouvez récupérer.

− Oui père, mais je ne trouve pas cela vraiment juste d'être puni parce que vous pouvez voir mes souvenirs.

− N'argumentez pas, Potter, prenez cela comme un avertissement.Si vous ne vouliez pas que je vois ce souvenir, il fallait le bloquer.

− Oui, mais vous savez que je ne suis pas capable de bloquer mes souvenirs!

− POTTER, je vais laisser passer ce relâchement de votre part, prétextant que vous êtes épuisé par notre séance et que vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites, mais sachez que je ne saurais tolérer que cela se reproduise. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, père, fit Harry, soulagé que ces paroles demeurent sans conséquences.

− Bien maintenant, allez donc vous reposer! Nous reprendrons la séance demain à la même heure.

Harry quitta la pièce rapidement, avant que son père décide de le punir davantage. Il aurait préféré demeurer quelques jours sans leçon d'occlumencie, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait ces leçons, il en ressortait avec des punitions supplémentaire. Harry se rendit jusqu'aux appartements de ses parents et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alana et Mathilde pleurait fortement et Amélia semblait tout aussi exténuée que lui. Il décida de ne pas aller se coucher et de donner un coup de main avec les enfants. Il prit Mathilde dans ses bras, tandis que sa mère s'occupait d'Alana, Tierry dormant depuis quelques instants. Harry prit le biberon de lait tiède qu'Amélia lui tendait et commença à nourrir sa sœur.

− Merci beaucoup Harry, dit-elle lorsque les enfants se furent calmés.

− Mais ça me fait plaisir, mère. J'adore les enfants.

Elle le regarda et vit que quelque chose clochait, il semblait tellement fatigué.

− Vous allez bien, mon enfant?

− Oui, mère, merci, c'est juste les leçons d'occlumencie qui sont difficiles, mais je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Rogue revint dans ses appartements et trouva Harry et sa femme en train de nourrir ses deux filles. Harry le regarda, conscient qu'il n'avait pas obéit à ce que lui avait dit son père.

− Désolé, père, de ne pas être couché, mes sœurs pleuraient lorsque je suis entré, et mère semblait fatiguée, alors j'ai décidé de l'aider, de toute manière je n'étais pas assez épuisé pour dormir et je n'aurais pas trouvé sommeil, sachant que mère avait besoin d'aide.

− C'est correct, jeune homme, fit Rogue doucement, voulez-vous aller vous coucher avant le repas, je peux terminer avec Mathilde.

− Non, je vous remercie, je vais être correct, de toute manière je n'ai plus sommeil.

Ils soupèrent peu de temps après et Océanne et Harry firent leur heure d'étude suite au repas. Lorsque cette période fut terminée, Rogue s'adressa à Harry.

− Avez-vous terminé le devoir pour le professeur McGonagall, jeune homme?

− Oui, père et tous mes autres devoirs aussi.

− Bien dans ce cas, j'annule votre retenue de ce soir, vous avez besoin de sommeil, je crois.

− Merci père, fit Harry, les yeux brillant, fort heureux de pouvoir enfin se coucher à une heure décente. Père, est-ce que vous annulez ma retenue complètement ou est-ce que vous la reportez à la suite des trois semaines, demanda soudain Harry?

− Non, Potter, je l'annule complètement.

− Merci beaucoup alors! Bonne nuit, père.

− Bonne nuit à vous aussi, jeune homme.

Harry alla se coucher et dormit profondément cette nuit-là, emporté par une fatigue énorme.


	50. Chapitre 50: Quand le ma

Par un magnifique, que dis-je un merveilleux, samedi matin, Harry dormait encore paresseusement lorsqu'une armée de bébés déclanchèrent un assaut de cris. Immédiatement tiré de son sommeil, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fermé la porte de sa chambrela veille, rendant le sort d'insonorisation inutile. Il se dirigea à la chambre des enfants, ne voulant pas que tout Poudlard soit de mauvaise humeur à cause de quelques heures de sommeil en moins. Par contre, ce qu'il y vit n'était en rien semblable à ce qu'il s'attendait de trouver. En fait, son père était penché par-dessus Alana et tentait de lui changer sa couche, évidemment l'enfant n'appréciait guère ce traitement, même si nécessaire et hurlait à plein poumon son désaccord évident. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire devant la « maladresse » de Rogue. Celui-ci entendit les gloussements de Harry, bien que l'enfant lui hurlait dans les oreilles et se retourna rapidement en lui lançant un de ses regards de la mort.

− Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôles, Potter, si vous êtes si malin, il reste deux bébés à changer!

− Mais avec plaisir, père!

Harry prit Mathilde dans ses bras, commença à lui parler doucement, très doucement, elle se calma, arrêta de pleurer et Harry, tout en continuant de s'adresser à elle, entreprit de la coucher sur la table à langer. Il effectua la tâche en parlant au bébé et cette dernière riait avec amusement, contrairement à sa sœur qui se démenait encore. Harry recommença le même manège avec Thierry et ce dernier ne pleura pas une seconde. Rogue était complètement bouche bée. Comment un adolescent pouvait-il faire ce que lui n'arrivait pas à faire?

− Pourrais-je savoir, jeune homme où vous avez appris à faire cela!

− Je ne l'ai pas appris, je le sais, c'est tout, personne ne me l'a montré.

− Et comment faites-vous?

− Je me mets à leur place, fit Harry simplement.

− …

− Écoutez, père, imaginez un instant que vous êtes aussi petit qu'eux, que quelqu'un de très, très grand s'approche de vous, qu'il porte des vêtements sombres, des cheveux sombres et des yeux sombres. Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Si par-dessus tout cela, il vous sort de la bassinette, sans même vous adresser la parole, vous aurez peur c'est certain. En plus vous lui enlevez son pyjama. Elle a froid et c'est désagréable, vous lui enlevez sa couche, elle a donc encore plus froid et c'est d'autant plus désagréable, vous lui mettez une serviette froide et trempe sur les fesses, ce n'est rien pour l'aider. Elle est si petite, elle ne comprend pas ce que vous faites. Mais si vous lui parlez doucement, lentement et que vous détournez continuellement son attention de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, le froid et la peur seront moins difficiles à affronter. Elle sera rassurée et ne pleurera pas. C'est simple, non?

− En effet, c'est logique et simple, avoua Rogue à contre cœur.

Après avoir recouché les enfants, Harry s'habilla et se prépara pour son temps d'étude, cette petite scène du matin lui avait donné le sourire.

Les leçons d'occlumencie aidaient beaucoup Harry à se libérer de son passé. Rogue voyait des parcelles de l'enfance du garçon et en ressortait toujours autant choqué. L'inconcevable se concevait devant ses yeux, il devait admettre l'admissible, on avait battu, violé, martyrisé et démoli impunément un gamin pendant douze longues années. On avait anéanti tout ce qui vivait en lui, il n'était plus sûr de rien, il broyait du noir et se culpabilisait pour toutes les guerres du monde. Même après presque deux années après avoir été sortit de chez les Dursley, Harry continuait à être craintif, traumatisé et peu confiant. Heureusement, certaines séquelles s'étaient cicatrisées, mais les plus profondes laissaient l'enfant à vif. Un jour, alors qu'ils effectuaient une de ces leçons et que Rogue venait de voir plusieurs souvenirs douloureux, un dernier de ces souvenirs s'afficha. C'était la fois où Hermione avait volé un ingrédient dans la réserve de Rogue et que les trois Gryffondor avaient fabriqué la potion de Polynectar, en deuxième année, dans la toilette des filles. Ce souvenir était flou et entre coupé. Rogue fut pour le moins étonné que Harry lui ait laissé voir cela, mais il se rappela alors que l'enfant n'avait pas la force de combattre. Après s'être remis de ses souvenirs et s'être rassit sur la chaise, Harry fixa tranquillement ses pieds, trop contrarié pour regarder ailleurs.

− J'avais toujours pensé que vous étiez venu chercher cet ingrédient, Potter, je dois m'en excuser maintenant, fit Rogue après plusieurs minutes de silence.

− Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, père, admettons que je suis la personne idéale à soupçonner. Entre Hermione et moi, je veux dire, c'est évident que j'ai l'air davantage coupable, elle ne fait presque jamais rien d'illégal, confirma Harry.

− Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré ce souvenir?

− Probablement pour vous montrer que je n'étais pas coupable, puis de toute manière je n'avais pas la force de faire autrement, finit par avouer Harry, le souvenir s'est imposé de lui-même et je n'étais pas capable de l'en empêcher.

− Jeune homme, à moins que vous vous opposiez, nous ferons une pause des cours d'occlumencie. Vous devenez de plus en plus faible et je ne voudrais pas que ces leçons interfèrent avec votre rendement académique.

− Bien père, fit Harry assez heureux de cette nouvelle. Père?

− Oui?

− Vous n'aviez jamais pensé, dans mes premières années à Poudlard, que j'étais traité ainsi par les Dursley, n'est-ce pas?

− Je l'admets, fit Rogue un peu embêté, je croyais que vous étiez un petit prince gâté qui avait tout cuit dans le bec, mais j'ai fait une grossière erreur. Je n'ai pas vérifié mes sources, je vous ai jugé injustement et j'en suis désolé.

− Pourquoi êtes-vous si fin avec Drago, finit par demander Harry après quelques secondes d'hésitation?

− Parce que je suis son parrain et que sa vie est assez misérable comme cela lorsqu'il est au manoir de son père.

− Puis moi alors, fit Harry étonné, pourquoi vous n'agissez pas ainsi avec moi?

− Parce que ce n'est pas pareil, Drago n'est pas aimé. Lucius l'utilise comme un petit soldat à son image et Narcissa ne fait rien, par peur de son mari. Vous, vous avez Amélia, les enfants et moi, vous êtes aimé.

− Vous…je veux dire…vous m'aimez?

− Bien sûr que oui. Même si j'ai une façon étrange de le montrer. Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas les mêmes obligations avec vous qu'avec Drago. Vous, je dois vous élever, comme un père doit le faire; Drago, je dois lui faire oublier tout ce que lui fait son père.

− C'est logique. Je suis content, alors, de ce que vous faites pour lui.

− C'est gentil de votre part, jeune homme.

Harry fit un faible sourire, remercia son père et alla se reposer. Les cauchemars douloureux devenaient de moins en moins fréquents, par contre la douleur de sa cicatrice revenait à des intervalles de plus en plus réguliers et avec une force croissante. Une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harry rêva à Voldemort, il ne voyait pas ce que le mage faisait, il était caché derrière un arbre et parlait à quelqu'un faisant dos à Harry. La cicatrice brûlante, Harry se réveilla, se leva, puis se résigna à rejoindre la chambre de ses parents. Il frappa à la porte, mais il n'eut aucune réponse, il était bien trop faible pour frapper plus fort, la douleur était tellement aiguë qu'il ne pensait pas parvenir à faire davantage de mouvements. Dans une effort surhumain, il entra dans la chambre, terrassé par la douleur, se tenant le front à deux mains, tibutant, il se rendit du côté du lit qui lui était le plus proche. Il s'avança donc et constata que c'était malheureusement son père qui dormait de ce côté! Il toucha l'épaule l'homme endormit, le brassa légèrement, en murmurant de faibles « père ». Rogue se réveilla en sursaut à la troisième tentative de Harry.

− Potter, que faites-vous là, demanda Rogue d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller sa femme, mais toutendemeurant ferme et autoritaire.

− Père, …j'ai… mal…tête…non… dire…ci… cicatrice dit Harry par onomatopées, incapable de formuler clairement ses idées.

− Votre cicatrice? Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres? Où? Quand? Qui?

− Père…, le supplia Harry, j'ai mal…

Se trouvant particulièrement stupide d'harceler le gamin qui souffrait avec de questions qui pouvaient attendre cinq minutes, Rogue se leva rapidement, alla dans une pièce adjacente et revint avec une potion pour calmer les douleurs de Harry. Harry était couché sur le divan du salon, plié en deux par la douleur. Rogue prit place sur le même divan et ils commencèrent à discuter.

− Là, fit Rogue en frottant le dos de Harry, ça va?

− Oui, merci, c'est beaucoup mieux père, fit Harry faiblement, sa voix étant affaiblie par l'effort des souffrances qu'il venait de vivre.

− Est-ce que vous vous sentez assez bien pour me direce qu'il s'est passé dans votre rêve, ce que vous avez vu ou entendu?

− Voldemort derrière arbre, fit Harry en limitant ses mots, aussi un homme dos à moi, qui lui parlait…

− Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était derrière un arbre, comment l'avez-vous reconnu?

− L'autre l'appelait maître et ma cicatrice brûlait.

Logique pensa Rogue.

− Avez-vous entendu la conversation?

− Parlaient « renaissance », « jour nouveau », « sang de bourbe » et « disparition »,pas saisi les autres mots.

Voyant que Rogue était plongé dans un silence de mort, Harry attendit quelques instants et le ramena à la réalité.

− Père?

− Umm, fit ce dernier, évasif.

− Pouvez-vous demeurer un peu sur le divan avec moi? J'ai vraiment eu peur et mal cette fois, je n'ai pas hurlé pendant mon sommeil, et on dirait que tout est demeuré en dedans de moi.

− Bien sûr, jeune homme, je vais rester.

Harry se lova dans les bras de Rogue et s'y endormit rapidement, Rogue s'endormit lui aussi, oubliant d'aviser Dumbledore . À son réveil, Amélia le leva pour se rendre à la cuisine, il était 8 heures. Elle vit le père et le fils dormir sur le divan, Harry protégé par les bras de son père. Elle constata rapidement que c'était un jour de semaine et que les deux personnes qui sommeillaient devant elle, étaient maintenant en retard. Les cours débutant à 8 heures. Elle les réveilla doucement.

− Severus, dit elle dans l'oreille de son mari, Severus, tu es en retard!

Comme si la phrase signifiait l'apocalypse ou quelque chose semblable, Rogue ouvrit les yeux grandement et laissa passer un juron. Amélia le regarda, menaçante.

− Depuis est-ce que tu fais chambre à part, Severus, dit-elle, bien décidé à agacer son mari?

− Mais non! Je ne fais pas chambre à part, dit-il en tentant de se relever. Potter s'est réveillé, cette nuit, il avait mal à sa cicatrice et il est venu me voir pour que je l'aide et il m'a demandé de rester un peu avec lui, je me suis finalement endormi sans m'en rendre compte.

− Il est venu TE réveiller?

− Oui, pourquoi?

− C'est vrai qu'il est un pur Gryffondor pour avoir le courage de réveiller l'abominable maître de potions grognon!

− AMÉLIA NATHANIEL ROGUE, l'avertissa-t-il sans que celle-ci se sente concernée!

− Bon, maintenant dépêchez-vous, finit par dire Amélia, vous êtes déjà en retard de cinq minutes.

− Et merde! Potter, Potter? Allez, jeune homme ce n'est pas le temps de dormir, on est déjà en retard! Réveillez-vous, dit Rogue autoritairement à l'enfant.

− En retard, demanda Harry effrayé et surpris par la nouvelle?

− Oui, oui, répondit Rogue toujours aussi patiemment.

Rogue et Harry s'habillèrent rapidement et se rendirent au cours tout aussi rapidement. Harry avait pour premier cours potions.

− Heureusement, dit-il, que nous commençons ensembles, père, car jamais un professeur n'aurait accepté l'excuse de mon retard ce coup-ci!

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, celui que l'on retrouve dans la rubrique « Je vais vous tuer, POTTER! » et grinça des dents. Il entra dans la classe plus brusquement qu'habituellement et fit arrêter instantanément tout le placotage. Les élèves comprirent que s'ils avaient prévu faire autre chose que des potions dans ce cours, la possibilité venait d'être éliminée, sous peine de nombreuses souffrances et tortures.

Désolée pour le temps, je mets généralement un chapitre par jour, mais je crois que celui-ci a prit 2 jours. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est long, c'est seulement que j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le remettre avant!

From: Phobia Floral

Salut! super ce chaptre!

tite queston, quand est-ce que rogue va dire a dumbledore que harry c'est fait, a plusieur fois, violer par son oncle?

tk vivement la suite!

-xox-

Phobia

Réponse :Rogue a dit a Dumbledore pour les viols de Harry sans le chapitre 47. Ils n'ont pas encore agit sur ce point, mais cela s'en vient, il faut aussi donner la chance à Harry d'être mentalement prêt à affronter tout cela Merci de ton attention, de ta lecture et ton review!

From: narcissa

toujours aussi génial

serait il possible que Rogue dise à Harry pourquoi lors du duel en 2année ,après qu'il ait parler fourchelangue ,il le reguardait comme ça ("Rogue le fixait de son regard calculateur...") ,j'adorerai que ton Rogue m'esplique

la suite

(Rogue va t'il savoir pour le polynectar ?)

Réponse : Tu as une très bonne idée pour l'explication du fourchelang et de l'Expression qu'avait fait Rogue lorsqu'il avait su pour Harry. Je vais le faire, je ne sais pas quand, (c'est-à-dire, je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre), mais cela se fera bientôt !

Pour ce qui est du Plynectar, là tu es chanceuse, j'en parle justement dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta Lecture et tes reviews ! J'apprécie ÉNORMÉMENT.

From: Sev Snape

Coucou merci pr ta review! Elle ma fait très plaisir. J'ai lu d'une seule traite ta fic. Elle est génial!

Juste une question: Hermione et Harry ne seraient pas entrain de se rapprocher? Car Ron ne vient plus le soir chez Rogue,Herm trouve tjs une excuse pour l'abs de Ron!

Voila continue comme ça c'est génial!! Sev Snape

Réponse : Hermione et Harry se rapproche, cela est certain, mais ils deviennent davantage comme des amis, comme un frère et une sœur très liés. Ron ne vient pas simplement parce que il est terrorisé par Rogue et qu'il n'a pas le courage de le faire. Aussi parce qu'il avait eu un amour l'an passé, mais maintenant cela est terminé.


	51. Chapitre 51: Que feraton de Vernon?

Rogue avait beaucoup pensé aux conséquences des gestes de Vernon Dursley sur Harry. Cet homme ne devait pas demeurer impuni, mais Harry devrait confronter le système judiciaire, et il n'avait aucune preuve matérielle, la loi moldue ne leur serait d'aucune utilité à moins de réussir à glisser du Veritaserum dans le verre de Vernon, mais encore là l'entreprise était risquée et les chances de réussir étaient très minces. Il est vrai que si un des membres de la famille Dursley avouait, en confirmant les dires de Harry, cela serait fort simple, mais ceci ne risquait pas réellement de se produire. Personne n'allait avouer. Il restait toutefois une solution : la loi des sorciers, mais Rogue n'était pas persuadé que cela serait plus simple pour Harry, à la limite, cela serait davantage éprouvant. C'était son dernier cours de la journée et Harry était dans cette classe, un peu avant que la cloche annonce la fin du cours, Rogue annonça.

− Potter, restez après la classe.

− Oui père, fit Harry sans grand enthousiasme.

Hermione le questionna du regard et il lui murmura quelque chose comme « Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qu'il me veut, je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant ». Le cours se termina, la classe se vida tout aussi rapidement qu'habituellement. Il est assez drôle de voir la lenteur avec laquelle les élèves entraient dans la classe et la fureur avec laquelle ils en sortaient. Même le plus imbécile des imbéciles auraient comprit qu'il valait mieux quitter le plus rapidement possible surtout si nous étions de Gryffondor, afin d'éviter un « moins 30 moins pour Gryffondor! ». Harry s'avança vers le bureau de son père, ce dernier se rongeait l'ongle du pouce nerveusement en corrigeant des copies d'élèves. Ceci n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas, lorsque Rogue se rongeait les ongles cela signifiait qu'il pensait à quelque chose qui le tracassait beaucoup.

− Père, fit Harry faiblement, vous vouliez me voir?

− Apparemment, répondu Rogue toujours aussi sarcastique, assoyez-vous, je termine ceci et je suis à vous.

Harry prit place et attendit, c'était affreusement long et cruel comme attente. Harry commençait à sentir les effets d'une trop grande charge de stress, mais heureusement pour lui, Rogue rangea ses copies.

− Jeune homme, fit-il, j'ai longuement discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai longuement réfléchi aussi ces derniers temps, et je crois que nous devrions porter plainte contre votre oncle pour ce qu'il vous a fait subir.

Harry était devenu aussi pâle que la neige, aussi secoué qu'un tremblement de terre.

− P-P-Père… vous... vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela, je ne peux pas voir oncle Vernon, je ne veux pas le voir encore, laissez les choses comme cela je vous en supplie. Nous avons aucune preuve contre lui, nous perdrons de toute façon….

Harry pleurait maintenant, traumatisé d'avoir à confronter celui qui avait ruiné sa vie, celui qui était supposé le protéger et qui avait fait de lui un petit esclave, un objet sexuel même.

− Allons, Harry (ouf, pensa-t-il, je l'ai dit, merde que ça peut être difficile!) venez dans mon bureau, nous allons discuter plus confortablement, voulez vous?

− D'accord, père, répondit Harry en faisant aussi un léger signe de tête.

Ils s'installèrent sur un divan dans le bureau de Rogue. Rogue fit signe à Harry de se coller. Il prit l'enfant par l'épaule et tenta de le sécuriser.

− Je dois vous expliquer deux options que nous avons, en fait nous en avons trois, mais je préfère ne pas envisager la dernière. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, après vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous avez en tête, compris?

− Oui, père.

− Bien. La première option, commença Rogue lentement, est de se référer à la police moldue. Le problème est que nous n'avons aucune preuve comme vous me l'avez mentionné. Vous ne seriez pas obligé de témoigner devant votre oncle, car vous êtes un mineur, vous ne serez pas obligé de le voir pour la même raison. Par contre, ce sera votre témoignage contre le sien. Je pourrais vous donner du Veritaserum pour que votre aveu soit plus facile, mais pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, il faudrait aussi mettre la même potion dans le verre de votre oncle, ainsi il dirait la même chose que vous, puisque cela serait la vérité. Le problème avec cette « technique » c'est que votre oncle refusera de prendre un liquide venant de vous ou de moi et qu'il serait très risqué de se faire prendre, s'ils venaient à avoir des doutes, ils pourraient prendre des prises de sang et remarqueraient la présence d'une substance inconnue, puisque magique. Ainsi, nous aurions des problèmes avec le ministère de la magie, en plus de la justice moldue. La seconde option, est de porter plainte devant le ministère de la magie. Le Veritaserum est légal dans certains cas, lors de procès et le serait dans le cas du vôtre, le problème avec cette option c'est que vous ne pourriez pas être isolé de votre oncle, vous allez être dans la même pièce que lui pendant tout le procès. Ce qui est un peu embêtant. Après son procès, votre oncle serait sûrement envoyé à Azkaban. Enfin, j'imagine. La troisième possibilité serait que j'aille rendre une petite visite à votre oncle, mais là encore je risque d'avoir des ennuis, car je ne suis pas sûr depouvoir me contrôler devant cette ordure! Qu'en pensez-vous?

− Umm, je crois que la dernière option est vraiment à éviter, vous ne méritez pas d'avoir des troubles pour lui. Je crois qu'entre les deux qu'il reste, la seconde est la meilleure, nous pourrons à coup sûr faire avouer légalement mon oncle, même si je dois témoigner face à lui. Par contre je vous donne seulement mon opinion, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte de témoigner. Père, comprenez-moi, je n'ai pas envie de revivre tout cela encore, puis d'avoir la pression du regard de mon oncle, de ma tante et de mon cousin et de me retrouver encore une fois à la une des journaux. Tout le monde va savoir ce qu'il ma fait, je vais en mourir de honte.

− Premièrement, l'histoire ne sera pas diffusée car cela sera un secret très bien conservé, de plus ils ne pourraient pas direvotre nom dans les journaux carvous êtesmineur et s'ils le font j'irai lancer un Oubliette sur tous ceux qui auront lu l'article. Mais je comprends votre hésitation et je respecte voter choix, mais sachez que vous avez besoin de faire le point sur cela une fois pour toute. Et peut-être que votre action pourrait empêcher votre oncle de recommencer.

− Est-ce que je peux y penser et vous donner ma réponse au début des vacances d'été.

− Bien sûr, Harry.

− Père, j'aime que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

− Sachez que je le fais au prix de grands efforts.

− Oui, je le sais.

− Admettons que tant que vous ne vous mettez pas dans le trouble je vous nommerai Harry ou M. Harry, comme mes enfants, mais si vous êtes dans le trouble alors ne soyez pas surpris que je vous nomme Potter ou M. Potter.

− Bien sûr, père. Je peux aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'aimerais m'entraîner?

− Oui, allez-y Harry, mais faites attention et revenez à l'heure pour le souper.

− Oui, père.

Harry quitta le bureau de son père et se dirigea vers les appartements de ses parents. Il s'habilla assez chaudement, car même si le mois de mai avait débuté récemment, il faisait froid à l'extérieur. Il passa par la tour de Gryffondor pour voir si Ron voulait l'accompagner, ce dernier accepta. Rendu à l'extérieur, Harry remarqua qu'il avait oublié de laisser sa baguette à l'intérieur, il devrait se pratiquer avec, car il ne l'aurait jamais laissé sur un banc, sans surveillance.

− Harry, as-tu vu Hermione aujourd'hui?

− Oui, je l'ai vu dans les classes, pourquoi?

− Non, je veux dire après le dernier cours, l'as-tu vu?

− Non.

− Je l'ai cherché partout, elle n'était nulle part, j'ai regardé à la bibliothèque, dans le dortoir des filles, dans la grande salle, à la volière, dans la tour de Gryffondor et même dans la salle des professeurs, elle n'était pas là.

− As-tu été voir chez Hagrid?

− Non, avoua Ron, allons-y, d'accord?

− Ouais, c'est étrange.

Ils descendirent de leur balai, allèrent le mettre en sécurité et se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, rendu près de leur destination, Harry commença à avoir mal à sa cicatrice, il se sentit dériver vers la forêt interdite, il résista, mais cette fois-ci, il en n'était pas capable, même Ron semblait soumis au sort.

− Ron, as-tu ta baguette?

− Ouuuuaiiiis, dit Ron totalement effrayé.

− Tout cela à un petit goût de déjà vu, je pense que je vais encore voir ce stupide Voldemort aujourd'hui.

Au son de ce nom, Ron devint encore plus pâle et fit une grimace horrible, Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas, sachant que son ami réagissait mal à entendre ce nom. Les deux amis s'armèrent de leur baguette et s'engagèrent dans la forêt. La cicatrice de Harry brûlait de plus en plus et il tentait vainement de faire disparaître la douleur. Harry avait déjà vu cette scène, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où c'était, il y pensait fortement lorsque soudain il se rappela, c'était dans l'un de ses derniers rêves, lorsqu'il avait vu Voldemort derrière un arbre. Ils avancèrent, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

− Ron, fit Harry tout à coup en sentant que l'attraction était moins forte, fais tout ce que tu peux, résistes au charme et sort de cette forêt, va prévenir Dumbledore, McGonagall, père, ou Flitwick, si tu y tiens, mais avertie quelqu'un, je vais rester ici et continuer le chemin, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il ne m'a pas tué les trois premières fois, il ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement. Je sais que sortir d'ici va être difficile pour toi, tu devras contrer le sort, mais concentre-toi sur quelque chose d'autre. D'accord?

− Ouais, mais toi…fais attention Harry…

Ron commença à faire demi tour, souffrant chacun de ses pas, Hary s'en voulait à mort de faire subir cela à son ami et lui cria un « Je m'excuse Ron, mais c'est la seule solution! », Ron lui répliqua de ne pas s'inquiéter. La forêt devenait plus dense, la multitude d'arbres laissaient de moins en moins de lumières pénétrer à travers leurs branches, soudain Harry vit une silhouette allongée par terre, sa cicatrice brûlait toujours, mais Harry avait finit par s'accoutumer à la douleur, comme si à force d'avoir mal, son corps s'était rebellé, engourdissant ainsi ce qui gênait ses actions actuelles. Harry approchait de la forme humaine, lentement, faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds et à ce qu'il y avait autours de lui. La forêt était tellement calme, trop calme, pensa-t-il. Il était maintenant à quelques pas de la forme lorsqu'il la reconnue,

− Hermione, dit-il doucement.

Elle avait l'air plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il parvint jusqu'à elle, tâta son pouls et fut soulagé de la savoir encore en vie. Mais que diable faisait-elle dans cette forêt? La même chose que toi tête vide, lui lança sa conscience toujours aussi courtoise. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, l'installa de manière plus confortable et constata qu'elle était glacée, il prit son manteau et le déposa sur elle, il jeta aussi quelques sorts pour la garder au chaud, puis finalement il fit une barrière magique autour d'elle pour la protéger de la majorité des bêtes et autres créatures magiques. Il commença à inspecter les environs, il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait toujours rien et il se dit que s'il ne faisait rien il était pour mourir de froid ou mourir d'un charme stupide car quelqu'un l'aurait bêtement surpris par derrière. Il avança un peu plus et là il vit. Il vit la douzaine de mangemorts avec leurs cagoules, postés comme des canards derrière leur maître. Pettigrew s'accrochait toujours aux basques du dit maître et semblait plus nerveux que jamais.

− Harry Potter, fit Voldemort de sa voix creuse et lourde.

− Quoi Tom Elvis Jedusor?

− Tu m'impressionnes, Potter, il a fallu que 12 de mes fidèles s'unissent pour réussirent à te faire soumettre à l'Imperium.

− Je ne dois pas avoir une tête à obéir, alors!

− C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

− Qui vous a redonné votre forme humaine?

− Celui qui est venu me retrouver en premier, mon cher Petter Pettigrew, il m'a fait l'offrande de son bras et grâce à des potions compliquées et des incantations noires, j'ai réussit à réintégrer le corps que tu m'avais prit!

− Ben, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas tenter de vous attaquer à un bébé, c'était lâche et vous avez bien été puni pour cela, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot de première, Serpentard, qui plus est.

− Comment oses-tu?

− Je ne vous dois rien! ABSOLUMENT rien, c'est plutôt l'inverse, vous me devez quelque chose, quelque chose que vous ne pourrez plus jamais me donner. Vous m'avez volé la vie de mes deux parents, mais je ne suis pas le seul, vous l'avez fait pour beaucoup, allant même jusqu'à tuer aussi les enfants.

− Brave petit Gryffondor, c'est bien, vide-toi le coeur avant de mourir!

− Je ne pense pas que je vais mourir ce soir, Voldemort. Je vous propose un duel!

− Bien, alors, tu es plus stupide que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

− Mais dites à vos sbires sans cervelles, Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe et compagnie qu'ils ne devront pas intervenir, ceci est entre vous et moi et a toujours été entre vous et moi, alors personne ne s'interpose! En passant, Voldemort, j'aurais moi-même imaginé vous voir plus intelligent, franchement, ces mangermorts pourraient très bien être remplacés par des elfes de maisons, au moins vous seriez persuadé qu'ils vous obéissent. Il me semble que votre groupe est bien petit ce soir. Vous ne ferez pas le poids longtemps.

− Mais bien sûr, ce combat se déroulera entre nous deux. Et ne te fies pas à la quantité mais à la qualité, Potter, mes serviteurs valent bien des aurores!

− C'est vous qui le dites! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont bons qu'à reluquer les jupes de Lucius Malefoy, Pettigrew, on n'en parle même pas, je m'en servirais, à la limite comme brosse à ongles et là, c'est tout juste, alors si c'est ça votre armée, alors le jeu peut bien commencer.

Harry se sentait tellement arrogant, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour dire cela, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cela lui avait fait du bien.

− Finitton petit discours, Potter? Place au duel, annonça-t-il clairement.


	52. Chapitre 52: Combat

Les deux sorciers, baguette prête, se saluèrent, firent demi tour, se retournèrent, puis le compte à rebours commença. À trois, il devait jeter un sort, il devait penser rapidement. Il savait que Voldemort utiliserait un impardonnable sur lui, il le sentait, juste la façon qu'il avait de remuer ses lèvres comme pour annoncer sa prochaine phrase. Harry opta pour un bouclier. Voldemort jeta son sort, le Doloris, bien sûr, mais Harry n'en fut pas touché, le bouclier dévia les rayons et quelques mangemorts furent touchés. Voldemort s'amusait. Harry se concentrait, il devait attaquer, il pointa sa baguette rapidement à un endroit prononça une incantation compliquée et au moment de terminer sa phrase changea rapidement l'orientation de sa baguette, touchant ainsi Voldemort. Par contre la puissance relative du sort n'était pas drastique. Ainsi, bien que s'écroulant quelques instants, tordu de douleurs, Voldemort se releva et aussi prévisible que le levé du soleil, il s'acharna encore sur Harry et ce dernier évita encore une fois le sort. Le duel dura plusieurs longues minutes. Harry se défendait davantage qu'il n'attaquait. Puis la situation tourna à son avantage

− _Petrificus__ totalus_, hurla Harry en voulant stupéfixier le Lord.

− _Bulberos_, dit aussitôt Voldemort en créant une bulle de protection autour de lui.

− _Expelliarmus_, rugit Harry.

− _Parabullos__, Avada Kedavra_

− _Parskadavra_, s'écria Harry en renvoyant le sort à son adversaire.

Le silence ce fut, le Lord Voldemort venait d'être frappé par un sort impardonnable, par contre, ce sort avait été dévié par le contre sort de Harry, ayant ainsi perdu de sa puissance, ainsi le mage noir se tourna en une volute de fumée, qui se dissipa rapidement, comme dans une transe. Harry était épuisé, mais il restait douze mangemorts peu intéressés à l'idée de partir. Allez Ron arrive, pria-t-il intérieurement. Harry commença à défier du regard tous ceux qui restaient, mais par une ironie du sort, peu à peu les esclaves du Seigneur des Ténères, transplanèrent leur service n'étant plus requis. Harry se dirigea vers Hermione, qui dans sa cage magique, dormait toujours. Il enleva le charme, prit sa copine dans ses bras et entreprit de sortir de la forêt. Ron devait avoir oublié l'endroit où ils s'étaient rendus dans la forêt, se dit Harry pour excuser le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu le rejoindre avec l'aide adéquate. Aussi, sejustifia-t-il, le chemin est long entre le château et la forêt. Malgré le fait que Hermione soit une personne menue et délicate, il n'en demeurait pas moins, qu'Harry peinait sous le poids de sa copine, fatigué par le combat, vidé de toute énergie. Il parvint à sortir de la forêt et tomba face à face avec la délégation du château qui arrivait. Rogue le regardait, sourcil levé, mauvais signe pensa Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore entreprit de faire liviter Hermione jusqu'au château, puis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, Rogue, Ron, Harry, Minerva et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce dernier, en silence. Harry tenta de reporter la discussion au lendemain.

− Professeurs, dit-il en s'adressant aux trois professeurs présents, pouvez-vous reporter la rencontre à demain matin, je suis exténué, je sors d'un duel et croyez-moi je ne tiens plus debout.

− Je suis désolé Harry, mais nous devons savoir, fit gentiment Dumbledore.

− En effet, Potter, rajouta Rogue, nous devrons aussi parler par la suite.

Oh oh ! pensa Harry là je crois que je suis dans le trouble. Voyant la mine déconfite et épuisée de l'adolescent, Dumbledore ajouta ;

− Mais nous ferons rapidement, Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une fois installé dans la pièce, Dumbledore demanda à Harry d'expliquer ce qu'il était survenu dans la forêt.

− Bien, fit Harry. Tout a commencé, après les fêtes, mais je ne me souviens plus du moment exact, je me rendais chez Hagrid et j'ai sentit une attraction s'effectuer sur moi, comme si mon corps voulait se rendre quelque part où ma tête ne voulait pas aller. J'ai résisté en pensant que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'aller dans la forêt interdite et que père serait vraiment en colère, dit Harry en regardant subitement vers Rogue, ce dernier l'observait attentivement. Ma cicatrice me faisait mal, mais la douleur n'était pas aussi intense qu'elle avait déjà été. La seconde fois où j'ai sentit cette sensation-là, c'était lorsque j'ai gagné la partie de Quidditch confrontant les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, l'attraction était plus forte, la douleur dans ma cicatrice aussi, mais il y avait tellement de monde autour de moi que j'ai réussit à ne pas y aller en me concentrant sur autre chose. La dernière fois fut aujourd'hui, je volais avec Ron, puis on a réalisé que Hermione n'avait pas été vue depuis le dernier cours. Ron avait fait toutes les places où elle allait habituellement et personne ne l'avait vue, nous avons décidé d'aller chez Hagrid. Oups, pensa Harry, c'était à l'extérieur des heures permises. En s'y rendant, nous fûmes attirés, Ron et moi vers la forêt,cette fois l'attraction était très forte et Ron aussi la ressentait, ma cicatrice me faisait tellement mal, c'était hallucinant. Nous avons pénétré dans la forêt et j'ai dit à Ron à un moment donné de sortir et d'aller chercher de l'aide, il a dû énormément souffrir en sortant de là, car il devait faire contre l'attraction. J'ai vu Hermione sans connaissance, à terre, après que Ron soit parti. J'ai fait une cage magique de protection autour d'elle et je lui ai mis mon manteau et je lui ai lancéquelques sorts pour la tenir au chaud. J'ai continué à avancer et puis là j'ai vu Voldemort avec 12 de ses sbires. J'ai parlé avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il avait fallu que 12 mangemorts se réunissent pour que je sois attiré par l'Imprerium, je lui ai répondu que j'avais une tendance naturelle à ne pas obéir facilement. Il m'a alors dit qu'il avait retrouvé son corps grâce à Pettigrew qui lui avait donné son bras avec lequel il avait pu faire une potion. Ensuite la potion fut utilisée avecdes incantations de magie noire pour l'aider à retrouver son corps. Je l'ai insulté un peu, puis il m'a dit que c'était bon que j'avais juste à me vider le cœur avant qu'il me tue, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas prévu mourir ce soir-là et que je n'allais pas le faire, alors on fait un duel, mais ses esclaves sans têtes ne pouvaient pas intervenir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré le duel, mais un moment donné il m'a lancé l'_ Avada Kedavra_ et j'ai répliqué en lui lançant le contre sort, le _Parskadavra_. Ainsi il est retourné en fumée parce que le sort initial avait été atténué, ou quelque chose semblable, par le conte sort. Ses sbires ont transplané Dieu sait où, j'ai enlevé la cage magique, prit Hermione et je suis partit de la forêt et après je vous ai trouvé.

Harry était vraiment épuisé, il avait dit tout cela d'un ton tellement détaché et froid, comme si cela ne lui avait rien coûté émotivement de dire tout cela. Dumbledore admirait cet élève.

− Dites-moi Harry, comment avez vous insulté Voldemort ?

− Oh, fit Harry en rougissant, j'imagine que je suis un garçon tellement insolent et arrogant que je n'ai pas besoin de penser très fort pour insulter qui que ce soit.

− Mais encore, fit Dumbledore, curieux,

− Je lui ai dit, avoua Harry en pensa sérieusement à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, qu'il avait des sbires sans cervelle en nommant Malefoy, Crabe, Goyle et compagnie, que vu le nombre diminuant de ses mangemorts, il devrait penser à prendre des elfes de maisons, ils sont plus loyaux, que je l'avais de ce fait pensé plus intelligent que cela. Je lui ai aussi dit que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient bons qu'à lécher les jupes de Malefoy et que Pettigrew je m'en servirais en cas d'extrême urgence comme brosse à ongles, mais qu'il faudrait vraiment que je sois mal pris. Mais celle qui l'a le plus insulté, c'estlorsque je lui ai ditqu'il était un idiot de première, Serpentard qui plus est…

Minerva éclata de rire, suivit de Albus, mais étrangement Rogue ne riait pas

− Oups, désolé, père, je ne pensais pas pour les autres Serpentard, juste lui…

− Bien fit Albus, Harry je suis fier de vous, même si vous avez brisé un nombres incroyables de règles encore une fois, mais comme Severus est là, j'imagine qu'il s'occupera que cette partie du travail.

Harry avala difficilement en regardant son père, qui avait un regard tellement froid.

− J'ai une dernière question, pour vous Harry, demanda Albus, comment dites vous que Voldemort a disparu ?

− En recevant le sort, il s'est transformé en fumée et il s'est dissipé dans l'air en créant beaucoup de mouvements, comme une transe.

− Oui, je vois, il ne devait pas être très heureux de retrouver sa forme de fumée. Bon je vous laisse et Harry, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre travail de ce soir. Bonne nuit mon enfant et félicitation, vous avez démontré beaucoup de talent dans cette forêt.

− Merci et au revoir professeur Dumbledore, au revoir professeur McGonagall, fit Harry poliment.

Rogue et lui sortirent du bureau du directeur et se dirigèrent vers les cachots, Rogue l'entraîna dans la classe. Il examina le corps de l'enfant pour évaluer les blessures, lui administra quelques potions et se mit à réfléchir profondément. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se trouvait bête de punir Harry après le bien qu'il avait voulu faire. Il comprenait qu'être soumis à l'Imperium impliquait la non responsabilité, pleins de mangemorts avaient utilisé cet argument lors de la chute de Voldemort pour se soustraire à la justice. Il décida de punir seulement ce qui devait l'être.

− D'accord, M. Potter, fit Rogue avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?

− J'imagine que j'ai des troubles présentement, n'est-ce pas ?

− En effet, jeune homme, je ne peux pas vous punir pour vous être approché de la forêt, vous étiez sous influence de la magie et cela ne révèle pas de votre contrôle. Les seules choses répréhensibles sont le fait d'avoir été chez Hagrid à une heure contre indiquée, d'avoir dit et je vous cite « petit idiot de première et **_Serpentard_** qui plus est », ainsi que ne pas m'avoir avertit pour les deux premières fois où vous avez sentit cette sensation. Toutefois, je dois vous avouez que je fus très étonné de votre travail dans cette forêt, ainsi que d'avoir tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne le laissez jamais vous impressionner et il ne gagnera jamais. Pour votre comportement sur les choses précédentes, que pensez-vous que je devrais faire ?

Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question.

− Je l'ignore père.

− Bon dans ce cas, que dites-vousque cet été vous passerez 2 semaines sans sortir et que pour le reste de l'été vous pourrez sortir, mais juste sur le terrain ?

− D'accord père, accepta Harry, qui croyait qu'il allait voir sa vie s'anéantir sous ses pieds.

− Et dites-moi, Harry, c'était cette histoire d'attirance qui vous tracassait cette année, lorsque vous aviez l'air préoccupé et c'est aussi cela qui vous faisait courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque ?

− Oui, père.

− Savez-vous ce que Granger faisait dans la forêt ?

− Non je l'ignore, père

− Bien nous verrons à son réveil alors.

− Se réveillera-t-elle bientôt ?

− Je crois qu'elle devrait l'être d'ici un ou deux jours. Et Potter, je vous donne 1 semaine de retenue pour avoir fait autre chose que de vous entraîner au Quidditch ce soir, mais la retenue commencera demain.

− Bien, je vais aller me coucher, je suis réellement à bout.

− Un instant encore, jeune homme, vous devez manger avant.

Ils sortirent de la classe et allèrent dans les appartements de Rogue, en s'y rendant, Rogue regarda Harry un peu amusé et choqué.

− Comme cela vous êtes désobéissant? Un talent inné pour ce caractère, c'est cela ?

− Oui, je crois que c'est héréditaire, pourtant je ne vois vraiment pas de qui je pourrais avoir hérité cela, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

− Jepeux vous donner des indices si vous voulez…Vous avez requis l'assistance de 12 mangemorts pour vous plier à l'Imperium ?

− Ouais !

− C'est moi qui devrais être terrifié à cette nouvelle ! Je suis fier de vous Harry, je suis fier que vous ayez combattu avec courage et confiance, mis à part quelques circonstances qui vousont mené là. Je vous félicite.

− Merci père.

− Alors vous trouvez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un petit idiot de première et Serpentard qui plus est ?

− Absolument, mais je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas content lorsque je lui ai dit cela.

− Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

− Il a dit « Comment oses-tu ? » et je lui ai répondu « Je ne vous dois rien, absolument rien, c'est vous qui me devez quelque choses ! »

− Bien dit Harry, je crois que vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse à pouvoir s'adresser ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres


	53. Chapitre 53:L'aventure d'Hermione

Hermione se réveilla, comme Rogue l'avait dit quelques jours plus tard à l'infirmerie. Harry vint la voir, alors que Ron attendait à l'extérieur, les visites étaient limitées à une personne à la fois par Mme Pomfresh, qui croyait que cela serait mieux pour Hermione. Lorsque Harry la vit, il fut soulagé de voir des couleurs si vivantes sur son visage, il avait tellement eu peur pour elle lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée dans cette forêt. Il s'installa près d'elle et l'observa tranquillement.

− Bonjour, Herm, comment te sens-tu?

− Je vais mieux et toi?

− Je vais relativement mieux que toi, Herm, mais pour répondre à ta question, je vais bien.

− Alors tu as combattu encore Tu-Sais-Qui?

− Oh oui!

Harry lui raconta au détail près tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la forêt depuis le moment où ils avaient décidé, Ron et lui-même, d'aller voir si elle n'était pas chez Hagrid. Hermione apprécia la subtilité de l'humour que Harry avait utilisé avec Voldemort. Lorsque Harry eut terminé son histoire, elle fit un long silence puis entama son récit.

− Tu sais, Harry, j'imagine que tu aimerais savoir pour qu'elle raison j'étais inconsciente dans la forêt?

− En effet, Hermione, j'aimerais savoir. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, je ne peux pas vivre avec le fait que j'ai risqué de te perdre, c'est trop difficile pour moi.

− J'ai subit la même chose que toi, Harry. Je fus mise sous l'Imperium, mais comme je n'ai pas une tête aussi têtue que la tienne, dès que j'ai mis les pieds dehors je fus entraînée dans la forêt. Lorsque j'y suis arrivée, il y avait quelque mangemorts cagoulés, je n'ai pas vu Tu-Sais-Qui, mais je l'ai entendu. Ils étaient tellement méchants, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer comment. Ils m'ont insultée, m'ont dit que si ce n'était pas le fait que je sois une « sale petite putain de sang-de-bourbe » ils m'auraient tous violée. Il me crachait au visage. C'était affreux Harry, ils m'ont lancé quelques sorts douloureux, des sorts impardonnables jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. Je croyais devenir folle.

− Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, Mione, je croyais devenir fou, moi aussi, tu étais tellement glacée, je t'ai mit mon manteau, j'ai fait quelques sorts pour te réchauffer continuellement et je t'ai mit sous une cage de protection magique. Si j'ai réussit à battre Voldemort, je crois que c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as donné la force, je devais le faire, je devais NOUS sauver.

− Merci Harry. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit à propos de tout cela?

− Des félicitations, des remerciements et que pour les conséquences j'en aurais pas de sa part, car mon père s'occuperait de ce léger détail, dit Harry en roulant les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

− Tu veux dire que tu as été puni pour avoir remit Tu-Sais-Qui à l'état gazeux? Mais fait quelque chose, tu ne peux pas te laisser punir pour cela, tu étais sous l'effet de l'Imperium…

Hermione commençait à s'emporter.

− Hermione, calme toi, je ne fus pas puni pour ce que je ne suis pas responsable, comme être allé dans la forêt. Je fus puni pour avoir voulu aller chez Hagrid à une heure interdite et aussi pour mon langage peu respectueux envers les Serpentard et pour n'avoir rien dit au sujet de cette attraction. Tu vois, c'est correct. Il me faut pas que tu t'en fasses, je ne fus pas « vraiment » puni, il est vrai que je ne pourrais pas sortir à l'extérieur pendant deux semaines cet été et que le reste de l'été je demeurerai dans la cour de la maison, mais ce n'est pas vraiment dramatique pour moi, il est rare que je sorte de la cour de toute façon. J'ai aussi une semaine de retenue, pour je ne me souviens même plus quoi. Mais cette semaine de retenue s'effectue avec mon père, et peut-être qu'il me laissera travailler sur mes devoirs, il le fait des fois lorsqu'il vaut juste me montrer à obéir, il me donne une punition juste pour la forme, mais les conséquences ne sont pas toujours graves. Je pense qu'il fait de grands efforts, la majorité des choses que je fais maintenant, s'il n'avait pas changé, je serais couvert d'ecchymoses, maintenant, il est vraiment rare qu'il me frappe.

− Je suis heureuse pour toi Harry, sincèrement heureuse.

− Merci Herm…, dit Harry.

Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

− Tu sembles contrarié, Harry. Est-ce que quelque chose te dérange?

− Tu sais…mon oncle… en fait… ce qu'il m'a fait…les blessures…il me battait depuis mon enfance…il me privait de nourriture…les corvées…le placard… et les…viols… bien il faudrait …que je porte plainte. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour prendre ma décision, dit Harry franchement embarrassé.

Hermione l'avait écouté, pétrifiée, elle ne savait pas que les Dursley avaient fait tout cela sur Harry, elle savait qu'ils l'avaient battu lorsque le professeur Rogue était allé le chercher, mais elle n'avait jamais tout su de l'histoire et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne savait pas tout encore.

− Tu veux savoir quoi faire, demanda lentement Hermione?

− Oui..

− Est-ce que Ron sait tout cela…je veux dire à propos de ce que ton oncle à fait?

− Non, je déteste parler de cela, Mione, vraiment, je déteste. Je revis ces moments par l'occlumencie et c'est déjà bien difficile. J'en parle à toi, parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin aussi de savoir que quelqu'un sait, à part mon père et Dumbledore. Quelqu'un de mon âge…

− Je comprends, Harry, je ne dirai rien à Ron, je comprends aussi comment tu te sens. J'ai... que…mon grand-père a abusé de moi lorsque j'étais jeune, il me gardait et il en a profité. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, pas même à mes parents, parce que mon grand-père est mort quelques années plus tard. Lorsqu'il a fait cela j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre, j'étais partagée entre la peur et l'amour, maintenant cela ne me servirait à rien de remettre cela sur le plancher et de salir une personne déjà morte. Mais pour toi ce n'est pas la même chose, tu peux te libérer de ce poids que sont le silence et la honte. Et ton oncle a fait mille fois plus que mon grand-père et mille fois c'est seulement à propos de ce que je viens t'entendre, j'imagine qu'il a tellement plus. Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter, tu sais, toujours. Si tu veux, cet été je pourrai venir chez toi, puisque tu ne peux pas sortir vraiment. On en parlera, si tu veux, on se changera les idées. Je t'accompagnerai dans tout cela, je te dirai comment moi je me sentais pour te montrer que tu es tout à fait normal. Mais l'important dans tout cela, c'est que tu essaies de faire cela pour toi et non par vengeance. Je te conseille de faire ce procès. Ce sera difficile, mais tu ne seras pas seul et tu éviteras que ce sale refasse cette horrible chose à un autre enfant.

− Merci Mione, tu es vraiment spéciale et je suis tellement désolé pour toi…je ne savais pas…

− Et tu n'aurais pas pu savoir, comme je n'aurais pas pu savoir…Chacun a ses petits secrets, Harry, l'important c'est que nos petits secrets n'empoisonnent pas l'ensemble de notre vie.

− Et Mione, parlant de petits secrets… Euh, père a comme découvert que je n'avais pas prit l'ingrédient pour le Polynectar en seconde année, il sait que c'est toi… c'est à cause des leçons d'occlumencie…il a vu le souvenir…je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher ou ne voulais pas…je ne sais plus…

− Hey…ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas responsable de cela, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas une de mes priorités pour le moment.

− Merci, Herm, tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie.

− De rien, dit-elle en rougissant tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que sa blouse blanche devennait rose.

Harry quitta Hermione, Mme Pomfresh commençant à perdre patience et il retourna rejoindre Ron à l'extérieur.

− Au fait Ron, pourquoi tu as mit tant de temps à revenir dans la forêt, demanda Harry en sortant de l'infirmerie.

− Je m'excuse, Harry, dit le rouquin en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps à sortir de la forêt, l'attraction était très fort et difficile à combattre, puis je suis allé chez Hagrid, mais il n'était pas là. J'ai couru jusqu'au château, avec difficulté à cause de l'attraction, en fait Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour résister à ce sort !

− Question d'entêtement, je crois…ou de détermination.

− En tous les cas, rendu au château, je suis allé voir Rogue, il m'a tellement hurlé après quand il a su que on était allé dans la forêt…jusqu'à ce que je lui explique ce qui nous y avait emmené, alors il est devenu blême. On a couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore…en passant l'as-tu déjà vu courir ? C'est vraiment drôle. Puis je suis allé chercher McGonagall pendant que Rogue et Dumbledore se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Ce fut long et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait plus d'attraction, et tu es arrivé à peu près en même temps que nous.

− Ah…

Harry alla aux appartements de ses parents, venant de prendre la décision pour son oncle Vernon. Il voulait que tout se règle le plus rapidement possible. Il laissa Ron à mi chemin et marcha ensuite en pensa au procès. Il arriva à l'appartement, obnubilé par ses pensées. Sans regarder où il marchait, il entra en collision avec Océanne et chacun se retrouva à terre avec une main colée au front.

− MERDE, lança Harry.

− SHIT, fit Océanne.

− VOTRE LANGAGE, hurla Rogue bien évidemment en se dirigeant vers la provenance des cris.


	54. Chapitre 54: Chaque parole a un prix

Rogue arrivait rapidement vers les deux adolescents qui étaient encore par terre, surpris par leurs douloureuses rencontres. L'expression de Rogue lorsqu'il vit Océanne et Harry sur le sol, tous deux se frottant le front, fut un mélange totalement équilibré d'amusement et d'irritabilité.

− Mais que faites vous par terre? Et depuis quand utilisez vous un langage semblable. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne remarquez pas où vous mettez les pieds, que vous foncez singulièrement l'un dans l'autre et que vous vous blessez en le faisant que vous pour autant la permission de faire preuve d'un manque de retenue aussi flagrant. M. Potter, combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous dire de regarder en avant lorsque vous marchez et de ne pas vous laisser envahir par toutes vos pensées. Et vous, Mlle Océanne, êtes vous toujours obligée d'être sur une planète à l'autre bout de la galaxie? Vous avez tous les deux une retenue, ce soir. M. Potter, si vous savez toujours aussi bien compter, malgré l'impact que vous venez de subir, vous comprendrez qu'une journée supplémentaire se rajoute à votre semaine de retenue. Maintenant, Mlle, veuillez regagner votre salle commune avant que je me fâche réellement, puisque c'est la première fois que je vous entends parler ainsi. M. Potter, suivez moi!

− Damn, dit Harry extrêmement faiblement, mais Rogue ayant une ouïe exceptionnellement développée, il comprit.

− M. Potter, vous venez d'aggraver votre cas!

Ils se rendirent à la salle de classe, en silence, Harry osait à peine respirer, par peur de laisser passer un juron. Rogue entra le premier dans la classe, verrouilla et insonorisa la pièce après que Harry soir aussi entré et se dirigea à son bureau. Harry suivait de loin la cadence meurtrière de son père. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ces mots, il savait que cela mettait Rogue hors de lui, il détestait ce langage grossier de la part d'enfants.

− M. Potter, je veux bien croire que le combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut éprouvant, que vous étiez déjà fatigué avant par l'occlumencie et par vos études, mais pourquoi diable n'êtes vous pas en mesure de vous contrôlez.

− Je l'ignore père, je suis désolé, fit Harry confus.

− Vous êtes toujours désolé, jeune homme, le problème est qu'être désolé ne vous est pas suffisant. Vous continuez à braver les règles en sachant qu'à la fin vous n'aurez qu'à dire « je suis désol » et que le monde entier croulera sous vos pieds dans une admiration profonde. Vos actions sont toujours excusées par l'ensemble de vos proches par ces simples mots. Je vais vous faire passer cette petite manie de jurer. Comme punition, je vous jetterai un sort, ce sort veillera à vous reprendre à chaque fois que vous dites un mots inadmissibles. Si vous le faites, vous éprouverez une douleur sur la main, plus vous le faites, plus la douleur augmente. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais vous laisser ce sort, probablement assez longtemps pour que vous compreniez que parfois tenir sa langue peut être utile. Ainsi, chaque soir je pourrai constater le nombre de fois où vous avez juré, et vous aurez un jour de plus sans sortir à l'extérieur, cet été, par juron que vous direz. Compris?

− Oui, père, fit Harry complètement furieux. Est-ce que penser compte aussi, je veux dire, si j'y pense mais que je ne parle pas est-ce que j'aurais tout de même mal?

− Non, mais je saurai, par contre, par l'utilisation d'un sort, combien de fois vous vous serez retenu, et je vous conseil, FORTEMENT, de vous retenir plus souvent que de vous échapper. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être en colère comme vous l'êtes présentement, cela n'arrangera rien aux choses! Comment voulez-vous combattre les Arts Sombres si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'exercer un peu de contrôle sur vous-même? Croyez moi, je sais comment ce sort fonctionne, je sais pertinemment comment vous vous sentez à l'instant même, mais être enragé et furieux ne changera rien, vous devez apprendre et comme je vous l'ai dit lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans la famille, à votre âge il y a des comportements d'ancrés solidement.

− Vous…vous avez déjà eu ce sort, sur vous?

− Oh oui, très souvent, pas toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Mon père était un homme pratiquement inhumain. Lucius Malefoy paraîtrait d'un agneau à côté de lui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas le millième de sa rage. Croyez moi! Maintenant je vous lance le sort et un conseil lorsque ce sera fait, ne pensez pas à ne pas jurer, c'est pire, vous n'arrêterez pas de le faire.

Rogue lança le sort sur Harry, regrettant d'avoir à faire cela, mais l'enfant était trop incontrôlable, il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Encore heureux que Voldemort ne l'ait pas tuer face à l'arrogance de ses propos. Après coup, tout cela peut paraître amusant, mais Rogue savait que les mangemorts n'avaient pas un humour très développé et qu'ils auraient pu se rebeller contre Harry en entendant ce qu'il disait d'eux. Non, il n'y avait aucune autre manière, il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache. Harry paraissait triste et colérique à la fois, mais au fond de lui, il comprenait. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas se contrôler et il devait parvenir à le faire, il le DEVAIT. C'était primordial.

− Maintenant, Harry, fit Rogue d'une voix plus douce, amis tout de même ferme, pourriez vous me dire ce qui vous a prit pour être aussi peu attentif à où vous mettiez les pieds? À quoi pensiez vous donc, pour être aussi distrait?

− Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, père.

− …Rogue leva un sourcil en digne de désaccord.

− C'est trop risqué je risque je m'échapper.

− D'accord et si je mettais un dôme de protection par-dessus vous, qui empêcherait de faire fonctionner le nouveau sort, est-ce que vous voudriez le dire? Parce que à voir l'ecchymose sur votre front, j'imagine que vous marchiez très rapidement dans les couloirs, en sachant que vous ne pouviez pas courir, donc cela devait être asses important!

− En effet c'est important.

− Alors voilà, fit Rogue en faisait un mouvement de baguette, vous pouvez parler librement, mais faites tout de même attention.

− Bien, père. Je voulais vous dire que j'acceptais d'entamer un procès face à mon oncle Vernon. Un procès au département de la magie, mais à la condition que vous soyez à mes côtés lorsque je vais parler, je ne pense pas réussir seul, j'en ai encore trop peur, il a trop fait. Je ne parlerai pas, même sous Veritaserum, devant lui si je n'ai personne avec moi. Ceci peut vous paraître ridicule, mais je n'y peux rien, il a trop longtemps été une menace à mon existence et le sera probablement toujours.

− Je vais bien sûr être à vos côtés Harry et aussi étrange et impossible que cela pour vous paraître, cet homme ne vous fera plus aussi peur le jour où vous saurez comment contrôler vote colère et vos souvenirs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aurait anéanti si je n'avais pas su et donc, même s'il fut complètement abjecte, grossier, vil et obscène avec moi, mon père m'a tout de même aidé à rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Même si je n'approuve pas tout ce qu'il a fait, je suis satisfait de savoir que certaines pour lesquelles j'ai grandement souffert m'auront été utiles. Mais dites moi, comment avez-vous prit cette décision si rapidement, vous aviez encore un peu plus d'un mois?

− C'est Mione…

− Miss Granger?

− Oui, elle m'a parlé, je suis allé la voir tout à l'heure. Lorsque j'ai foncé sur Océanne je revenais de l'infirmerie, elle m'a raconté quelque chose et cela m'a fait réalisé que je devais le faire. C'est pour cela que je marchais très rapidement, que je courais presque.

− Quoi que je comprenne votre sentiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous couriez, sachant que je passerais la soirée dans l'appartement.

− Je voulais le dire le plus vite possible, y penser me fait mal et je ne voulais pas avoir mal, je ne voulais plus faire des reconsidérations.

− Prenant en ligne de compte l'état mental dans lequel vous vous trouviez, j'aurais peut-être eu aussi hâte que vous de me délivrer de ce poids et j'aurais peut-être marcher aussi très rapidement, alors j'enlèverai la retenue que je venais de vous donner. Cela vous va?

− Oui, père. Est-ce que vous l'enlevez pour Océanne aussi?

− Non, elle, elle n'avait aucune raison de courir, croyez moi!

− Père?

− Oui, Harry?

− Qu'allez vous faire pour Mione? Pour le polynectar, elle avait été voler l'ingrédient dans votre bureau.

− Je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose. Elle n'est pas ma fille et je ne peux pas revenir sur elle sans qu'elle avoue, seulement sur la preuve d'occlumencie. De toute manière, je crois qu'elle a eu tellement peur de se faire prendre que ce fut tout de même une leçon assez intense. Mais par quel hasard est-ce que Granger fit celle qui est venue dans ma réserve?

− Car nous avions établi que si Ron ou moi nous nous faisions prendre, nous serions expulsés sans hésitation, à cause de l'histoire de la voiture volante du début de l'année. Mione n'avait rien contre elle, si elle se faisait prendre elle ne risquait pas l'expulsion. J'avoue que je n'étais pas d'accord car le polynectar servait à prouver si j'étais ou non l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, mais vous connaissez Mione et quand elle décide quelque chose, elle le fait. Elle a prit ma cape d'invisibilité et elle l'a fait, mais je crois qu'elle en tremble encore aujourd'hui.

− Depuis quand que les Gryffondor pensent avant d'agir?

− Hey…

− Je sais, je sais. Maintenant j'enlève le dôme magique, d'accord?

− Oui, père, mais est-ce que je vais être puni très longtemps avec ce sort?

− Je l'ignore, Harry, probablement jusqu'au moment où je sente que vous avez apprit un peu.

Rogue enleva le sort et Harry se sentit misérable, toute sa vie lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de toujours être en position de désobéissance, alors pensa-t-il Merde, merde, merde, merde!…

− Aie…Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait mal, père, je l'ai juste pensé?

− Combien de fois l'avez-vous pensez?

− Plusieurs.

− C'est juste une manière de vous faire comprendre de ne pas abuser de ce qui est non dit. Pensez à vous contrôler, tout ira bien.


	55. Chapitre 55: Le dernier mot

La première journée que Harry passa avec le sort fut complètement désastreuse. Comme Harry était assez entêté, il n'avait pas suivit le conseil de son père t pensait sans arrêt à ne pas jurer. Dès qu'il se leva ce matin là, en sortant du lit, il se cogna évidemment l'orteil sur le bord du lit.

− Merde, merde, merde…Aie, aie, aie…

− HARRY POTTER, hurla Rogue depuis sa chambre.

− Et shit, fit Harry ce qui fut évidemment suivit d'un AIE !!!

Rogue arriva rapidement dans la chambre, Harry était assit sur le lit se tenant la main et le pied et en serrant ses lèvres.

− Vous commencez mal la journée jeune homme ! À mon avis, cette journée sera très longue, faits un effort, tout de même, quatre jurons en l'espace de quelques secondes.

− Oui, je sais.

Le premier cours était métamorphose, en entrant dans la classe, Harry fut bousculé par Malefoy aussitôt la machine à insultes s'amorça et ce ne fut guère long que Harry sentit les effets de ses paroles, se demandant, cette fois combien il avait pu en penser. Ainsi se déroula la journée, tellement lentement. Il avait eu des ennuis en se blessant au cours de botanique, en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir endurer Binns en cours d'histoire, en renversant sa bouteille d'encre et ainsi de suite. Tout semblait aller de travers et lorsqu'il se présenta à sa retenue cet après-midi là, elle constata qu'il avait l'air exténué. Harry ne s'en formula pas, espérant que la nuit arrive et qu'il puisse dormir, en espérant qu'il ne jurait pas quand il dormait. Le soir arrivé, Rogue vint le voir, Harry était couché dans sa chambre, en lisant un manuel de métamorphise sur l'art de devenir un animagus. Lorsque Harry vit Rogue, il cru qu'il allait défaillir, il avait oublié le décompte final, à tous les soirs que Rogue feraient. Et évidement, une suite incroyablement longue de jurons s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête, faisant monter le bilan final. Rogue s'assit sur le bord du lit.

− Comment allez-vous, Harry ?

− Comme quelqu'un qui a passé la journée en attendant sa peine de mort !

− Difficile la première journée ?

− Ouais.

− Donnez moi vos mains.

Harry obéit, Rogue récita une formule et le bilan s'afficha, 75 jurons pensés pour 40 prononcés.

− Mauvais journée, Harry ?

− Oui, père, mais ce n'est pas ma faute tout allait mal !

− Il se peut que la journée fut une source de problème plus nombreux qu'habituellement, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que vous êtes le responsable de ce que vous faites avec ces évènements. Bon, comme vous avez juré 40 fois aujourd'hui, je devrais rajouter 40 jours sans sorties à l'extérieur, cet été, mais comme vous passerez ainsi trop de temps à l'intérieur, je vous propose de faire 100 fois la copie du mot « parler », en échange des 40 jours sans sorties. Cela vous va ?

− Oui, père…Père ?

− Oui Harry

− Mione pourra-t-elle venir cet été passer du temps à la maison et aussi Ron ?

− Je ne pense pas que nous rentrerons à la maison cet été, je crois que nous resterons au château, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tente de revenir, nous y sommes plus en sécurité. Mais Granger et Weasley pourront venir passer du temps ici, sans problème. Harry, je voulais vous proposer de devenir le parrain de Mathilde. J'ai remarqué que depuis la naissance des triplets, vous vous êtes toujours dirigé vers elle, elle vous aime tout autant que vous l'aimez, j'en suis persuadé. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me donner votre réponse maintenant.

− J'apprécierais vraiment d'être son parrain, je vous remercie, père d'avoir pensé à moi, je veux dire, c'est la première fois où ma famille me fait autant confiance, que ce soit avec les Dursley où ici.

Le temps s'écoula, Harry jura de moins en moins, heureusement pour lui et les examens finaux arrivèrent. La fin des classes survint et Harry se rendit avec Rogue à la gare de King Cross pour saluer ses amis. Il aurait aimé partir, lui aussi, changer d'air, mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Le procès avait été fixé au 15 juin. Rogue avait avertit Harry que les vrais leçons d'occlumencie commenceraient par la suite. Par de vraies leçons d'occlumencie, Rogue entendait que Harry apprendrait à bloquer l'accès de ses souvenirs. Il avait terminé avec l'exorciste des souvenirs cruels que Harry avait subit et il devait se concentrer à renforcir Harry aux intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un jour, Harry, Océanne et Antoine décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de leur invention. Ce jeu se nommait « Le dernier mot », il s'agissait d'insulter l'adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux ne sache plus quoi répondre. C'était comme un duel de paroles. Avant d'entamer la partie, il fallait que Rogue désactive le charme afin de permettre à Harry de jouer, sinon il était en désavantage.

− Père, fit Harry, pouvez vous désactiver le charme, le temps que nous jouions, s'il vous plait ?

− Je ne vois pas en quoi le sort peut vous empêcher de jouer, ce n'est pas parce que vous jouez que vous avez le droit de ne plus vous contrôlez.

− Je sais, mais ce jeu est particulier, c'est difficile à décrire, mais si vous me suivez et enlevez le sort juste quelques instants, je vais vous montrer de quoi il s'agit et vous pourrez décider par la suite.

− D'accord.

− Mais jurez de ne pas intervenir dans le jeu, cela risque de nous déconcentrer et pourrait permettre à noter adversaire de gagner !

− D'accord, je n'interviendrai pas mis à part si vous êtes en train d'enlever la vie à votre adversaire.

− Merci, père.

Harry se dirigea vers la pièce où était Océanne et Antoine, Rogue désactiva le charme et Harry commença à affronter Océanne.

− Tu es prête, Océanne.

− Oui. Tu commences !

− HP : Tête vide !

− OR : Barbard

− HP : Tas de fumier !

− OR : Imbécile !

− HP : Stupide !

− OR : Tête de linotte !

− HP : Incroyable stupidité de Serpentard !

− OR : Petit môme sans cervelle de Gryffondor !

− HP : Petite peste insolente !

− OR : Arrogant et prétentieux !

− HP : Susceptible, sans manière, bête comme ses pieds et a pour seuls amis les elfes de maisons !

− Or :…

− Wouai !!!! J'ai gagné, cria Harry ! Alors père, est-ce que vous pouvez laisser le charme désactiv ?

− Je le laisserai désactivé pour 2 heures, mais si vous terminez de jouer avant, venez me vois, d'accord ?

− Bien sûr père !

− Bien. Toutefois, il ne veut pas dire que parce que j'accepte de retirer le charme que j'approuve ce jeu, il ne semble pas très approprié pour des enfants. Ceci dit, j'accepte que vous jouiez aujourd'hui, mais n'en prenez pas une habitude. Quand à vous, Océanne, vous vous êtes fait avoir bien vite, je trouve, et qui plus est par un Gryffondor, vous êtes de Serpentard, vous êtes donc supposée être rusée !

− Mais ce n'est pas juste, il a dit une insulte bien trop longue !

− Peu importe, bon jeu les enfants et ne criez pas trop forts.

Ils jouèrent à ce nouveau jeu pendant les deux heures allouées, Harry était le meilleur à ce jeu là, ayant supporté et répliqué pendant quatre années aux insultes de Malefoy et ayant survécu pendant 12 années aux insultes des Dursley, il avait une réserve d'insulte assez impressionnante. La journée du procès arrivait bientôt, Harry recommença à rêver, mais cette foi-ci, rien n'aurait plus l'aider, l'occlumencie était inefficace pour ce moment, puisque ces rêves étaient dus à sa peur de confronter son oncle. Rogue tentait de le préparer tant bien que mal. Ces heures de préparations furent horribles pour Harry, heureusement que le procès n'avait pas été placé à la fin des vacances d'été, car Harry n'y aurait pas survécu.

−


	56. Chapitre 56: Le procès

Le 15 juin au matin, Harry se dirigea vers la salle d'audience du ministère de la magie. Hermione attendait à l'intérieur avec Ron, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Minerva et Remus. Ils étaient les seules personnes à savoir et Harry s'était assuré qu'ils ne parleraient jamais de ceci en leur faisant promettre. Harry avait dû informer Minerva car s'était sa directrice de maison, Ron car s'était son meilleur ami et que sa présence lui faisait du bien, Remus et Hagrid pour des raisons similaires à Ron. Harry avait aussi tenu à informer Remus car il faisait partit des maraudes, comme son père James, et il avait besoin de sentir la présence de quelqu'un ayant été très proche de ses parents, quelqu'un qui aurait pu être son parrain. Amélia et Rogue accompagnait Harry. Amélia tenait fermement la main de l'adolescent pendant que Rogue tenait l'autre main. Lorsqu'il vu tous ceux qui étaient venus le supporter, Harry versa quelques larmes, ému. Soudain, il vit, attendant un peu plus loin, Vernon, Pétunia et Duddley, le dévisageant. Harry cru perdre connaissance lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de son oncle, à ce moment il resserra fortement les mains de ses parents. À la soudaine douleur, Rogue parcouru la pièce et vit ce qui mettait Harry dans un tel état, il l'entraîna donc plus loin, à l'abris du regard des Dursley.

− Père, je ne serai jamais capable, vous avez vu ses yeux? Il va me tuer c'Est sûr!

− Harry, je suis là, je vais lui lancer des regards aussi durs que celui que je réserve à Londubat et il n'aura même plus le courage de continuer. Harry ayez confiance, j'ai confiance en vos, vous allez être capable. Et franchement, vous avez survécu à quatre années avec moi, je crois que mes regards sont davantage effrayants que les siens, non?

− Mais ce n'est pas pareil, lui il a fait….

− JE sais. Je sais, ça va être correct.

− Père, s'il m'attrape, je suis mort. Il m'en veut pour le procès, pour avoir ouvert ma sale petite bouche prétentieuse, pour toutes les années qu'ils ont gaspillées pour moi, pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont donné, pour avoir salit sa réputation, pour avoir empoisonné sa vie (même si j'étais nul en potions à ce moment), pour me plaindre d'avoir eu ce que je méritais, mais surtout pour l'Avoir entraîné ici, dans un lieu destiné pour le monde magique.

− Harry, calmez-vous, il ne vous attrapera jamais! Il ne pourra pas se soustraire à la justice et il ne faut pas que les crimes demeurent impunis car c'est une incitation à faire le mal. Votre oncle ne peut pas vous en vouloir, vous n'avez rien fait de tout ce que vous vous accusez, la seule chose que vous pouvez avoir faite c'est de réclamer la dignité que Lily aurait voulu pour son fils, rien de plus.

− Merci, père.

Toutes ces personnes attendaient pour l'audience, la tension était palpable. À un moment donné, par le plus cruel et sadique des hasards, Harry se retrouva seul, complètement seul face à son cousin Duddley.

− Tu n'as pas eu assez de faire de ma vie un enfer le temps que tu vivais chez moi, il faut que tu continues même si tu n'es plus là.

− Sois pas bête Duddley, c'est vous qui avez fait de ma vie un enfer!

Et les coups partirent, évidement Harry ne faisait pas le poids à combattre son gros cousin, tout ce qu'il pu faire c'est se protéger le mieux qu'il le pouvait, il fouilla dans sa poche et en retira la pierre avec l'insigne des quatre maisons que Rogue lui avait donné lors de sa troisième année. Il la tint fortement d'une main et commença ses prières, Duddley étant totalement déchaîné. Dans la pièce à côté, Rogue sentit qu'on l'appelait, il reconnu l'appel de la pierre et su que Harry avait besoin d'aide, il se mit à le chercher frénétiquement et le trouva, perdu dans son sang avec le gros imbécile de Duddley qui continuait à frapper dessus.

− Tassez vous gros boudins! Imbécile petit raté, vous en avez de la chance, vous n'aurez pas besoin de venir ici deux fois, car on fera votre procès à vous aussi aujourd'hui, fit Rogue de sa voix la plus glaciale et de son regard le plus effrayant.

Duddley fondait littéralement de peur.

− Père…Père, murmura Harry.

− Ce n'est même pas ton père, répliqua aussitôt Duddley, ce n'Est qu'un ce ces monstres qui travaillent à ton école d'anormaux, tes parents son morts, Harry, personne ne veut de toi, tu es SEUL au monde!

− Fermez là! Harry n'est pas seul au monde, il a une famille, il a plein d'amis et ses amis ne l'aime pas juste parce qu'il est un gros tas qui peut les défendre et parce qu'ils ont peur de lui, non, ses amis l'aime parce que Harry est la personne la plus gentille, la plus sincère, loyale, charitable, généreuse et aimable que la Terre ait pu porter. Ce que vous ne serez jamais! Et détrompez vous, jeune homme, Harry est mon fils, je le considère comme mon enfant aussi bien que les quatre autres et si vous osez encore une fois faire quelque chose, vous irez rejoindre les prisonniers les plus cruels du monde des sorciers!

Harry avait commencé à se relever, il avait des ecchymoses partout et du sang ruisselait de plusieurs plaies, Rogue soigna les blessures et ils retournèrent rejoindre les autres membres qui les avaient accompagnés. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, tous furent tellement inquiets de le vois ainsi et ils jurèrent tous que ce petit minable de Duddley allait payer. Le procès débuta. LE ministre de la justice entra. Harry fut interpellé pour débuter le témoignage, Rogue le suivit comme il avait le droit de le faire en tant que parent d'un mineur. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et lui tint la main. Harry le regarda inquiet et Rogue lui retourna son regard en lui faisant comprendre que tout sera correct

− Veuillez dire votre nom, mon garçon, entama le ministre.

− Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter.

− Jurez vous sur les œuvres de Merlin de dire toute la vérité, juste la vérité, rien que la vérité, dites je le jure.

− Je le jure, répondit Harry.

− Voulez vous prendre le Veritaserum?

− Oui monsieur le ministre.

Harry bu la potion dont il connaissait parfaitement le goût.

− Monsieur Harry James Potter, vous habitiez chez les moldus si présents jusqu'à quel âge?

− Depuis mes uns an et jusqu'à mes 13 ans.

− Pouvez vous nous dire dans quel environnement physique vous viveiz, c'est-à-dire les lieux que vous aviez à votre dispositon?

− J'ai vécu dans le placard à balai en dessous de l'escalier jusq'à ce que je reçoive ma première lettre de l'école des sorciers, à ce moment, les Dursley m'ont donné la deuxième chambre de Duddley, leur fils.

− Les Dursley vous ont-ils traité en égal?

− Non, Monsieur le ministre, je n'ai jamis eu de vêtement à moi, c'était les anciennes choses de Duddley, je n'ai jamais eu de cadeux à Noël, ils n'ont jamais célébré ma fête, par contre à chacune de ces occasion, Duddley avait des montagne de cadeaux. Je devais faire toutes les tâches ménagères dès que j'ai eu 4 ans, Duddley ne m'a jamais aidé, il me nuisait plus que d'autre chose, il passait en arrière de moi et semait le désordre. Lorsque mon oncle revenait et q'il voyait que je n'avais pas terminé, il me battait.

− Avez-vous déjà dit à votre oncle que la raison pour laquelle vous n'aviez pas terminé était que son fils avait défait tout ce que vous aviez fait?

− Oui, mais j'ai apprit bien vite à ne pas faire cela, mon oncle me battait davantage lorsque j'osais accuser son fils parfait.

− Comment votre oncle vous appelait?

− Il disait que j'étais un monstre, un anormal, un enfant arrogant, perturbant, détestable et méprisable.

− En quoi consistait une journée de tâche ménagère et qui établissait la liste?

− Ma tante établissait la liste et généralement je devais faire le ménage de la cuisine, les trois repas, laver les plancher de la cuisine et du salon, tondre la pelouse, laver els deux voitures, faire le lavage, le repassage, laver els deux salles de bains de fond en comble ainsi que faire des courses.

− Ceci devait se faire dans une seule journée?

− Oui, j'avais entre 8 heures le matin et 17 heures pour tout faire.

− Vous souvenez vous de l'âge que vous aviez au moment où votre oncle à commencer à mal vous traiter?

− Aussi loin que je peux me rappeler, monsieur, j'ai des souvenirs de moi, attaché à un petit pot, j'avais deux ans et mon oncle me battait parce que je pleurais, il m'a fait passer la nuit dessus le pot, attaché, pour me punir, d'ailleurs.

− Votre tante vous a-t-elle déjà frapper?

− Des claques en arrières de la tête, elle tirait mes oreilles et me mettait en punition dans le placard ou dans un coin en attendant que mon oncle arrive pour qu'il me punisse réellement.

− Considériez vous que votre oncle vous battait trop fort?

− Si perdre connaissance après avoir été battu est considéré comme être battu fortement, alors oui je considère qu'il allait trop loin.

− Vous ont-ils déjà emmené à l'hôpital suite à ces blessures?

− Rarement, ils détestaient prendre soin de moi, ma tante pansait mes plaies lorsqu'elles étaient trop graves, mais généralement je le faisais moi-même, je suis allé à l'hôpital, seulement lorsque j'avais des os cassés, ce qui est arrivé 9 fois.

− Votre oncle a-t-il abusé sexuellement de vous?

Harry regarda Rogue tellement craintif, mais ce dernier l'encouragea à continuer en lui frottant le dos.

− Oui monsieur le ministre.

− Combien de fois?

− Impossible à dire, monsieur le ministre, il a commencé à faire cela lorsque j'avais 5 ans jusqu'à ce que je quitte la maison. Il le faisait environ 3 fois par semaine.

− L'avez-vous déjà dit à quelqu'un de votre école, avant de partir de cette maison?

− Non, il m'avait menacé de me tuer si j'ouvrais ma sale petite bouche.

Les questions continuèrent. Cela prit 4 heures avant que le témoignage de Harry ne soit terminé. Il fallu 2 heures au témoignage de Vernon, 1 heure pour Pétunia et 2 heures pour Duddley. Ils avaient tous été obligés de prendre le Veritaserum. Harry tremblait en entendant son oncle parler, il voulait disparaître et se retrouver à des kilomètres à la ronde. Son oncle confirma tout ce que Harry avait dit, rajouta aussi des détails l'incriminant. La même chose se produit avec Pétunia et Duddley. Le verdict fut rendu en fin de journée.

− Au nom de Merlin, pour la cause d'abus de violence physique et sexuelle sur Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, je rendrai le verdict des accusations portées contre les modus si présents. Vernon Dursley est trouvé coupable d'agression sexuelle et physique et est condamné à la prison d'Azkaban pour 300 ans. Pétunia Dursley est trouvée coupable de complicité et de non assistance à personne en danger et condamné à la prison d'Azkaban pour 20 ans. Duddley Dursley est trouvé coupable de violence physique et de complicité et est condamné à vivre dans une maison de correction pour jeune moldu jusqu'à sa majorité. Après ce temps passé à St-Brutus, Duddley Dursley devra passer 3 années à la prison moldus de son quartier. Voilà, la cour est levée!

Évidemment, les Dursley s'écroulaient en larmes et lançaient des regards noirs à Harry, mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils soient emmenés plus loin. Harry se jeta dans les bras de Rogue, sous la consternation générale et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

−


	57. Chapitre 57: L'aprèsprocès

Le procès était terminé depuis 2 jours et cela faisait deux jours que Harry n'avait pas voulu manger. Rogue commençait à s'impatienter, mais Amélia voulait qu'il laisse le temps à l'enfant de se remettre de ses émotions. La deuxième journée après souper, Harry ne s'était pas présenté à la table, Rogue prit un plateau et décida de l'emmener dans la chambre du garçon. Harry dormait. Rogue prit place à côté du lit, s'arma d'un livra et patienta jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille. Ce dernier se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il vit le plateau et Rogue installé près de lui, il soupira et se retourna face au mur en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible.

− Qu'avez-vous dit, jeune homme, demanda Rogue en déposant son livre?

− J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, père. Si je ne suis pas descendu pour le souper c'est parce que je n'avais pas faim et que je n'ai pas davantage faim maintenant.

− Je m'en balance de savoir si vous daigné avoir faim ou pas, le fait est que vous mangerez ceci, avant que je reparte de cette chambre. Vous ne jeûnerez pas ainsi plus longtemps. Je vous accorde que le procès fut éprouvant, mais cela est assez maintenant. Je vous ai laissé deux jours pour réagir, mais puisque vous ne le faites pas, je devrai prendre les grands moyens, alors mangez avant que je vous fasse manger. Et ne me mettez pas au défi, car si je vous dis que je le ferai, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air! Vous devriez savoir cela!

− Mais je n'ai pas faim, père!

− Peu importe, MANGEZ!

Harry soupira, s'assit dans son lit et regarda la nourriture. Tout cela ne lui inspirait absolument rien, il n'avait pas faim et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se rendrait malade pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un ou pour obéir. Il prit quelques bouchées de légumes puis repoussa le plateau, las de tout ce cirque.

− POTTER!

− Écoutez père je vais être malade, je n'ai pas faim!

− Bien, vous resterez dans ce lit. Vous ne sortez pas, si vous avez besoin d'aller à la salle de toilette vous demandez la permission avant, vous ne restez pas longtemps dans la douche ou le bain! Vous économiserez vos énergies. Je viendrai vous faire manger à chaque repas, que cela vous plaise ou non! La salle de toilettes sera verrouillé et votre baguette confisquée. Ainsi vous ne serez pas tenté d'enfreindre la loi. Maintenant dormez!

Rogue partit de la chambre en emportant le cabaret et la baguette magique, puis revint le lendemain matin.

− Je dois aller à la salle de toilettes, fit Harry humilié de ne pas pouvoir faire cette simple chose par lui-même.

Rogue vint pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

− Non, mais ça va pas, je suis capable de me déplacer par moi-même!

La gifle retentit bruyamment.

− Changez de ton, jeune homme! Vous ne vous déplacerez certainement pas par vous-même, je vais vous faire économisez chaque parcelle d'énergie que je peux vous faire économiser. Un point c'est tout!

Rogue prit Harry dans ses bras, l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de toilette et le laissa au moins seul pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Harry sortit de la salle et Rogue le reprit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à son lit.

− Maintenant, mangez. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose.

Harry mangea un peu puis arrêta peu de temps après. Rogue était encore très en colère. Il prit la cuillère, la remplit de céréales et la présenta devant la bouche de Harry. Harry pensait faire un mauvais rêve, cela ne pouvait pas être possible! Il n'avait plus faim, il sentait que son estomac allait lui faire regretter un abus si délibéré. Il ferma la bouche et Rogue lui agrippa les joues avec une main, faisant en sorte que la bouche était maintenant ouverte. Il enfonça la cuillerée de céréales et referma la bouche en attendant que Harry ait avalé. Harry le regardait, terrifié, hébété, il ne l'avait pas prit aux mots lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le forcerait à manger.

− D'accord je vais le faire moi-même, père dit Harry après avoir avalé.

− Non, trop tard! Je vous ai donné une chance, vous l'avez loupé. La prochaine fois ne jouez pas avec le feu!

Rogue continua à faire manger Harry, mais ce dernier ouvrait maintenant la bouche par lui-même, se disant qu'il valait mieux collaborer. De toute manière cela était moins douloureux. Rogue fit manger la moitié du plateau à Harry et se retira, voyant que l'enfant était à bout. Harry dormit jusqu'au dîner et le même manège recommença, rogue le nourrissait encore ne laissant pas encore Harry le faire par lui-même.

− Je peux le faire père, demanda Harry, suppliant en fait?

− Non.

− Quand pourrais-je le faire?

− Quand je vous le dirai, cela ne risque pas d'être demain ni après demain! Vous aurez le droit de le faire lorsque je jugerai que vous serez en mesure de reproduire par vous-même ce que je vous fais faire. Lorsque j'arrêterai de le faire et que vous vous nourrirez seul, si jamais je constate que vous ne le faites pas adéquatement, je recommencerai à vous nourrir et cela sera encore plus long avant que vous puissiez avoir le droit de retenter votre chance. Et ne vous m'éprenez pas, rien de ceci m'amuse, je le fais, car j'ai à cœur votre santé et que je ne veux pas me retrouver avec la situation que lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici. Si je vous laisse trop longtemps sans manger, votre estomac deviendra sensible et vous vomirez chaque parcelle de nourriture ingurgitée. Maintenant que vous avez mangé, dormez!

Cela se répéta à chaque repas, Rogue avait dit vrai. Le lendemain, Rogue le nourrissait encore, de même que le sur lendemain. Lorsque Harry eut le droit de se nourrir lui-même, il ne prit pas de chance et termina son assiette. La colère de Rogue s'était adoucie et Harry avait un peu plus de liberté. Il pouvait se rendre aux toilettes, seul, prendre son bain seul et même parfois aller lire dans le salon. Cela prit une semaine avant que Harry puisse se rendre où il désirait et manger à la table avec les autres membres de sa famille. Intérieurement, Harry n'en voulait pas à Rogue, il savait qu'il avait fait tout cela pour son bien.

− Père, fit Harry, alors que Rogue passait devant le salon?

− Oui, Harry.

− Vous savez, vous m'aviez mit en punition avant les vacances, je ne pouvais pas aller dehors. Est-ce que les deux semaines sont terminées maintenant?

− Oui elles le sont.

− Père, je voulais vous dire que je vous en voulais pas pour m'avoir forcé à manger, je sais que c'était pour moi bien, même que je vous suis reconnaissant de l'avoir fait, je me serais laissé aller.

− Je le sais, Harry, c'est pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi. Vous avez le caractère de Lily et comme je la connaissais particulièrement, je savais à quoi m'attendre avec vous.

− Père, est-ce que Mione peut venir passer une semaine ici?

− Oui, je ne vois pas le problème. Vous penserez à inviter Weasley aussi éventuellement cet été. Comme vous n'êtes pas autorisé à quitter le périmètre de la cour des appartements pour toutes les vacances, il serait bon que Weasley vienne ici. Ainsi vous pourriez le voir!

− Allez vous me donner des cours même si mes amis sont là?

− Non, je ne crois pas, par contre vous rattraperez le temps d'étude dans les autres jours de vacances.

Hermione arriva quelques jours plus tard. Elle était timide de se retrouver en vacances chez son maître de potions, amsi elle s'était dit qu'elle ferait tout cela pour Harry, parce qu'il méritait d'avoir des amis près de lui-même si cela impliquaot de se trouver à proximité de l'homme en noir. Hermione savait que Rogue avait découvert pour le polynectar et l'ingrédient volé, alors elle s'était dit que le plus simple serait de présenter ses excuses avant que celui-ci ait pu l'accuser de quelque chose. Surtout qu'elle demeurerait dans sa maison, elle voulait mettre toutes els chances de son côté. Dès qu'elle eut la chance, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

− Professeur Rogue, demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il berçait Thierry, puis-je vous parler quelques instants?

− Bien sûr Granger, fit-il un peu surpris.

Quoi qu'il l'ait encore appelé « Granger », il n'y avait pas dans sa voix quelque chose de péjoratif, c'était davantage neutre.

− Professeur Rogue… Je… en fait… c'est….

− Mademoiselle Granger, cessez d'avoir peur, je ne peux rien faire ici, vous ne risquez pas de perdre des points ni d'avoir une retenue , alors allez droit au bout, fit Rogue pour aider la jeune femme.

− Bien, vous avez effectué des leçons d'occlumencie avec Harry et vous avez vu pour le Polynectar…

Il la regardait les sourcils froncés, le regard froid, en fait rien pour l'aider à se détendre.

− Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été dans votre réserve ce soir là et de vous avoir volé l'ingrédient que nous avion besoin. Si j'avais pu faire autrement et demander vote aide ou l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais fait, croyez moi, mais le fait est que je ne pouvais pas demander à quiconque. Il nous fallait agir seul, pour s'assurer que Harry n'était pas l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard et comme tout le monde semblait croire le contraire, nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance à personne. Je suis vraiment désolé et si vous voulez me donner une retenue à la rentrée, je ne m'y objecterai pas, sachant que ce que j'avais fait était très mal!

− Je vous remercie, Miss Granger, j'accepte vos excuses. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous punir, mais si vous y tenez, je pourrais toujours arranger cela! J'avais comprit vos motivations et j'imagine que la peur que vous avez eue à ce moment vous a incité à ne plus tenter l'expérience.

− En effet, professeur Rogue, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Pour ce qui est de la punition, je n'y tiens absolument pas. Merci d'avoir comprit.

− Miss Granger, avant que vous retourniez voir Harry, j'aimerais vous demandez comment vous êtes parvenue à convaincre votre ami de porter plainte contre son oncle.

− Je…J'ai vécu la même chose…mon grand-père…en fait…il m'a pas battu…juste…bien…vous savez…

− C'est correct, Miss Granger, je comprends parfaitement, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir partager cela avec Harry et je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé cela, je n'avais pas conscience que je risquais de vous faire avouer de telles choses.

− Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, professeur, ces choses ce sont déroulées il y a longtemps. J'ai passé par-dessus. Bien je vais y aller, merci professeur Rogue.

− Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Hermione retourna vers Harry et ils décidèrent d'aller à l'extérieur.

− Père, demanda Harry, puis-je aller dehors avec Mione?

− En autant que vous demeurez dans les limites allouées, je ne vois pas le problème.

− Bien sûr, merci, père.

La semaine de visite de Hermione mit un baume sur toutes les plaies de Harry. Il s'était tellement sentit sale après le procès, comme si tout ce que son oncle lui avait fait était réapparut sur son corps. Maintenant que certaines personnes savaient, il se sentait diminué. Mais de voir agir Hermione avec lui, comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé, lui avait donné l'espoir que tout serait comme avant.


	58. Chapitre 58: Tel est prit qui ne croyait...

Hermine venait de partir, c'était la nuit, cela faisait trois semaines que Harry n'avait pas monté sur son balai et tout le monde dormait. Harry s'habilla de sa cape d'invisibilité, mit ses chaussures, prit son balai et avec toutes les précautions du monde sortit dans la nuit chaude de juin. Il vola, toujours invisible, pendant des heures, s'aventurant plus loin que les limites permises, jouissant d'un liberté depuis si longtemps disparue, mais cela lui était égal, personne ne le saurait, personne ne le verrait. Il rentra aux petites heures, heureux même si épuisé, puis il se coucha. Par contre, il avait oublié que le réveil serait si difficile, en plus Rogue lui donnait des cours cette journée laé Il détestait cette manière qu'avait son père de toujours donner des cours, même si c'était les vacances. Il se présenta à la cuisine en même temps que les autres membres de la famille, s'installa à la table avec des cernes évidents sous les yeux. Il mangea son petit déjeuner, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'étude, sans vraiment parler. Pendant que Rogue expliquait les propriétés « fascinantes » entre deux types de pierres ovales, qui soit dit en passant semblaient tout à fait identiques, Harry s'endormit sur son bureau, laissant tomber sa plume. Rogue s'aperçut de la sieste du garçon, sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la table et la chaise de Harry. Évidemment, Harry se retrouva bien vite par terre, endolori par sa rencontre subite avec le sol et surpris de sa fâcheuse position. Il regarda son père intrigué.

− Potter, puisqu'une chaise et une table vous incitent à dormir, vous suivrez le cours debout. Votre parchemin sera posé sur le trépied devant vous. Ainsi vous me ferez l'honneur de votre totale présence. Cela vous fera trois heures de retenue ce soir avec moi.

− Mais c'est l'été, s'insurgea Harry! Ce n'est pas parce que nous demeurons à Poudlard que nous devons faire comme si ce n'était pas els vacances!

− Heureusement que ce sont les vacances, jeune homme, car vous auriez perdu un nombre incroyable de points autrement! Pour voir répliqué, vous aurez une semaine de retenue de cinq heures chacune. Si vous avez terminé votre petit numéro, nous allons reprendre. Ah oui! Demeurez après le cours, Potter, j'ai à vous parler.

− Bien père, fit Harry à contre cœur.

Ainsi le cours se déroula, Harry écoutait, debout, le sujet toujours aussi passionnant, en prenant en note ce qu'il jugeait important. Le cours se termina et Harry alla voir ce que son père lui voulait.

− Vous vouliez me voir, père?

− En effet, jeune homme! Vous me ferez cent rouleaux de parchemin sur le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous avez deux jours pour me les remettre, chaque jour de retard vous coûtera cent autres rouleaux de parchemin supplémentaire sur un autre sujet que je vous donnerai. Vous aurez des cours avec moi de 9 heures à midi et de 13 heures à 17 heures. Votre retenue sera de 18 heures à 23 heures.

− Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire, qu'aies-je fait?

− Vous êtes sortit en pleine nuit, sur votre balai. Vous avez dépassé les limites permises pendant un bon nombre d'heures. Vous êtes rentré épuisé. Vous vous êtes endormi dans mon cours à cause de cela. Est suffisant à votre goût?

− …

− Bon allez dîner, nous reprendrons à 13 heures.

− Mais ce n'est pas juste, personne d'autre à Poudlard n'a des cours aussi réguliers l'été!

− Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire quoi faire et comment le faire! Si je juge que vous avez besoin de ces cours, c'est que vous en avez besoin! Je n'ai rien à faire des autres, s'ils veulent se contenter du minimum ce n'est pas mon problème. Je vous avais déjà dit que je n'accepterais jamais que mes enfants soient derniers de classe! Maintenant, je vous rajoute deux autres semaines de retenue supplémentaires, puisque c'est la seconde fois que vous répliquez. Je vous conseille donc de sortir de cette pièce, de rejoindre la cuisine et de vous taire!

− Bien père, fit Harry en se contrôlant à peine!

− Et ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'être en colère, jeune homme, tout ce qui vient de vous arriver, dérive de votre comportement! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela!

Évidement, lorsque jour où Harry devait remettre son devoir de cent rouleaux de parchemin arriva, il avait à peine eut le temps d'en faire une dizaine. Il rencontra Rogue après avoir effectué sa retenue.

− Père je n'ai pas terminé les cent rouleaux de parchemin que vous m'avez demandé de faire. Avec els retenues et les cours, cela est tout simplement humainement et théoriquement impossible. Je n'y parviendrai pas.

− Ce n'est pas mon problème, j'attends alors de vous cent autres rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilité de l'asphodèle en plus des cent autres sur les pierres ovales.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry devait rendre 900 rouleaux de parchemins et il en avait fait que cent.

− Père, je vous en prie, punissez moi autrement. Il me reste 800 rouleaux de parchemin à effectuer et je n'y parviendrai pas. Je sais que si vous changez la punition ce sera plus sévère, mais je vous en supplie de le faire, je suis épuisé et j'accumule de plus en plus de parchemins.

− Je vais voir, laissez moi réfléchir et je vous reviendrai avec ma réponse, ce soir après votre retenue.

− Merci, père.

Le soir venu, Rogue alla effectivement rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre. Ce dernier venait de terminer sa retenue et il s'installait à son bureau pour travailler un peu. Il entamait son second travail lorsque Rogue entra.

− Harry, j'ai réfléchi et je vais vous donner trois options. Premièrement, vous effectuez les parchemins qu'il vous teste à faire avec à votre disposition le restant de l'été, en plus d'Avoir des retenues pour le restant de l'été. Deuxièmement, je vous retire de l'équipe de Quidditch. Troisièmement je vous mets en retenue pour 900 heures, chaque rouleau de parchemin comptant pour une heure. Si vous remettez un rouleau de parchemin, je soustrais une heure de retenue. Voilà, ceci est votre choix.

− Je vais prendre la dernière option, père.

− D'accord! Sachez bien que si je vous surprends encore à sortir à des heures interdites et à aller à l'extérieur du périmètre que je vous ai forcé à respecter pour votre punition, je sévirai plus durement. Je fus extrêmement en colère contre vous pour avoir osé faire ce que vous avez fait l'autre nuit. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas attendu votre retour cette nuit-là pour vous punir, c'était que je voulais vous laisser ventiler un peu le stress des dernières semaines. Ne soyez plus jamais aussi bête pour penser à désobéir ainsi. Pour ce qui est des cours vous en aurez tout l'été aux heures que je vous ai mentionnées, soit de 9 heures à 17 heures. Il vous reste encore deux semaines de retenues. Évidement, lorsque Weasley viendra, vous n'aurez pas de cours, mais si vous avez des retenues à ce moment-là je ne ferai pas exception, à moins que vous vouliez marchander avec moi, mais je vous avertit d'avance qu'il est rare que je fasse des arrangements très avantageux dans des cas similaires. L'arrangement qui serait fait sera très peu reluisant pour vous. Choisissez donc adéquatement le moment où vous voulez le voir. Je fus déçu de votre agissement, jeune homme et j'espère que la situation ne se répètera plus.

− J'ai comprit, père. Je m'excuse d'être sortit alors que je n'avais pas le droit, d'être allé à des endroits interdits ainsi que de m'être endormi dans votre cours. Je suis vraiment désolé, père. Je suis d'autant plus désolé que maintenant je vous sais parfaitement déçu. Je vous remets les cent premiers parchemins que vous m'avez demandé de faire sur les pierres ovales.

− Bien. À présent j'attends de vous un comportement impeccable. Est-ce clair?

− Absolument, père.

Tout à fait honteux, Harry se remit au travail, alors que Rogue commençait à prendre note du travail de l'enfant. Harry avait de la difficulté à se concentrer quand son père vérifiait d'autres de ses travaux dans son dos. Trente minutes plus tard, Harry s'était peu à peu imprégné dans son travail, allant même jusqu'à faire fi de la présence de l'homme.

− Ce travail est acceptable, Harry, mais vous auriez facilement pu faire mieux. En passant, votre écriture habituelle n'est pas si large, ni si espacées que cela. Ne refaites pas cette tricherie là, au risque de vous voir rajouter un nombre si incroyable de parchemins, que vous me supplierez de vous retirer de l'équipe de Quidditch.

− J'y veillerai, père.

LE lendemain étant un samedi, Harry pu profiter de toute la journée pour faire ses recherches puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours. Il passa tout son temps dans le bureau de Rogue afin d'utiliser les nombreux ouvrages disponibles. Ainsi deux semaines plus tard, il avait remit 200 autres rouleaux de parchemin et il lui en restait donc 600 à produire. Il décida d'inviter Ron pour la semaine de son anniversaire. Ce dernier accepta, non sans avoir hésité quelque peu à l'idée de passer une semaine si près de son horrible maître de potions. Il était de notoriété publique que Ron détestait Rogue et qu'il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Il l'impliquait toujours dans tous els ennuis qu'il avait, prétextant que ces ennuis étaient l'œuvre du maître sadique. Après maintes tergiversations, Ron accepta, car il s'agissait de Harry et que la présence de son meilleur copain valait bien le supplice de subir Rogue une semaine. Un jour où Harry travaillait sur ses devoirs supplémentaires, il vit que Rogue s'installait pour lire dans la même pièce que lui. Il décida d'aller lui parler de la nuit où il était sortit, puisque certaines questions étaient demeurées en suspends dans sa tête.

− Père?

− Oui Harry?

− Comment avez-vous su que j'étais allé volé sur mon balai l'autre nuit et que j'avais dépassé les limites que vous m'aviez imposées?

Rogue le regarda d'un air amusé.

− En fait, le hasard a juste joué contre vous. Alana s'est réveillée cette nuit-là. Je me suis levé pour aller la consoler et je l'ai endormie en marchant dans l'appartement. Ce faisant, je suis allé vérifier que les autres enfants dormaient tous paisiblement. Lorsque je suis arrivé à votre chambre je n'ai pu que constater votre absence. Je ne voyais pas vos chaussures, ni votre balai. Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore m'a dit, avant que vous vous leviez, qu'il vous avait vu voler sur les terrains de l'école. Vous savez comme moi qu'il peut voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités et qu'il sait parfaitement tout ce qui se produit à l'extérieur des murs du château comme à l'intérieur, à moins qu'il y ait des sorts que lui seul peut poser pour permettre l'intimité des occupants.

− Oui, je vois, c'était bête de ma part.


	59. Chapitre 59: Occlumencie et conséquences

Un soir que Harry venait de terminer sa retenue, il allait se retirer dans sa chambre lorsque son père l'intercepta.

− Harry, demain vous recommencerez les cours d'occlumencie. Océanne n'aura pas de cours els après-midi, ce qui fait en sorte que chaque après-midi, jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé le contraire, vous aurez des leçons d'occlumencie. Des vraies leçons.

Les vrais cours d'occlumencie avaient reprit, le lendemain, comme l'avait annoncé Rogue et ses leçons n'avaient rien de bien amusant. En fait, Harry aurait voulu avoir 1000 rouleaux de parchemins supplémentaires à faire, plutôt que ces leçons d'occlumencie, mais comme il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il ne dit rien. Le lendemain, il se traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle d'étude et vit sur le bureau de son père une note.

_M. Harry Potter,_

_Nous travaillerons dans la mon bureau personnel, celui annexé à la salle de classe. Veuillez vous y rendre pour l'heure prévue. Soyez ponctuel._

_Severus Rogue_.

Harry regarda sa montre 13 heures piles, bien, se dit-il, je serai en retard pour ma première leçon d'occlumencie. Il arriva dans le bureau cogna et à la place du « Entrez » habituel, Rogue beugla quelque chose d'autre.

− Pardon, père, je n'ai pas comprit ce que vous venir de dire, fit Harry en tentant d'être le plus poli possible.

− J'ai dit vous êtes en retard.

− Je suis désolé, j'ai prit connaissance de la note à 13 heures exactement.

− Peu importe, veillez à ne plus être en retard. Nous pratiquerons toujours dans cette pièce pour les leçons d'occlumencie.

− Bien père.

− Videz votre esprit, fit Rogue d'une voix particulièrement calme, faites fi de tous sentiments, de toutes sensations.

− Facile à dire pensa Harry.

− À trois. Une…deux…trois… Legimens

Harry vit défiler ses souvenirs les plus douloureux…sa mère hurlant…Tom Riddle devant le basilique…Son oncle qui s'apprêtait à le battre…Quirrel…Sirius…Puis le néant. Rogue avait baissé sa baguette, brisant le sort, laissant Harry retomber sur ses genoux.

− Vous ne vous êtes mêmes pas opposé! Vous n'avez même pas fait l'effort de me repousser, hurla Rogue contre Harry. Ressaisissez vous. On recommence. Legimens!

Encore une vois, Harry fut submergé…Sirius…la forêt interdite avec Voldemort qui buvait du sang de licorne…les douze mangemorts et Voldemort lors de la dernière attaque… Mione couchée sur le sol…Son oncle qui le violait alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu connaissance…Puis encore le vide. Puis le sol. Rogue semblait furieux.

− Mais que faites vous! Je vous ai dit de me repousser! Vous me laisser tout voir, sans problème! Défendez-vous, faites au moins un effort!

− Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est, s'emporta alors Harry! Vous n'avez pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir! Je vous hais! Je vous hais! Vous ne me comprendrez jamais! Vous m'accusez toujours de ne pas faire d'efforts, mais vous n'en savez rien! Absolument rien! C'est difficile de vous bloquer, vous êtes des tas de fois plus puissant que moi! Est-ce que vous comprenez? Je vous déteste, de me faire cela.

Harry se retourna et vint pour partir, mais Rogue lui barra le chemin en verrouilla la porte de sa baguette magique. Il sortit de derrière son bureau et s'approcha de Harry, qui reculait, s'accotant contre le mur, se sentant prisonnier. Rogne l'empoigna par le bras et le gifla, une fois, deux fois et puis trois fois. Harry ramenait sa tête droite et ancrait ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue entre chaque gifle, le défiant du regard. Rogue continua à le gifler jusqu'à ce que Harry décide de ne plus le défier ainsi.

− Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton, jeune homme! Ne pensez pas que vous êtes le seul à avoir souffert au cours de votre petite vie! Des millions de gens souffrent et souffriront encore! Arrêtez de penser comme un petit môme égoïste. Oui vous avez eu mal, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec maintenant. Je vous ai demandé de combattre le sort et vous ne le faites pas. Vous demeurez dans votre inertie habituelle! Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre vous adressez à moi comme vous venez de le faire! Ne remettez plus jamais mes ordres en question! Nous reprendrons la séance demain.

− Mais comment pouvez-vous dire que mes souvenirs sont aussi simples à affronter? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que cela fait de savoir que l'avenir du monde sorcier est sur vos épaules. Je dois me battre presque qu'à chaque année depuis que je suis devenue un sorcier contre Voldemort. À chaque fois que je le vois je vois mes parents en train de mourir. Avez-vous jamais affronté Voldemort? Avez-vous fait autre chose que de vous prosterner à ses pieds? Je suis le seul sorcier à me battre contre lui…non c'est vrai il y a aussi Dumbledore! Vous craignez Voldemort! Vous ne l'avez jamais regardé dans les yeux! Vous ne lui avez jamais craché au visage ou dit ses quatre vérités! Vous faites dans vos culottes à chaque fois que vous en entendez parler! Vous n'avez même pas le courage de l'appeler autrement que comme le font ses mangemorts! Vous êtes lâche! Je vous hais! Vous n'avez même pas idée comment!

Les gifles recommencèrent, mais ne durèrent pas. Harry était las de ce petit « jeu ».

− Allez-y frappez moi, faites ce que tout le monde fait avec moi! J'en ai rien à faire!

− Maintenant, vous allez dans votre chambre jusqu'à 18 heures, je viendrai vous cherchez pour votre retenue. Un elfe ira vous portez à souper. Sortez!

Harry sortit de la pièce, enragé conter lui-même et enragé contre Rogue. Il n'aurait pas dû lui tenir tête, il le savait, mais tout cela avait été tellement plus fort que lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se coucha, il n'avait pas envie de faire ses travaux, pas envie de constater ou de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait. Un elfe vint lui porter son repas, mais Harry n'y toucha pas. Rogue vint le chercher à 18 heures précises, constata que Harry n'avait rien avalé, mais ne dit rien. Le lendemain après-midi, Harry se rendit à l'heure dans le bureau de son père. Il s'y installa et la séance débuta sans préambule.

− À trois…un…deux…trois…Legimens!

Vernon qui le frappait…Duddley et ses amis qui lui courait après…Duddley qui détruisait ses devoirs…l'institutrice qui le réprimandait pour ses devoirs déchirés et recollés…Voldemort qui torturait quelqu'un et…le vide, Rogue avait brisé le lien.

− Dans votre chambre, lui ordonna-t-il! Demain tentez d'être plus reposé et plus combatif. Vous n'avez pas pratiqué ce que je vous avais dit de pratiquer. Vous avez jusqu'à demain 13 heures pour le faire. Sortez!

Rogue ne lui parlait presque plus. L'envoyant constamment dans sa chambre après une dizaine de minutes de cours. Une semaine après leur altercation, Harry décida se s'excuser. Cela faisait la troisième fois que Rogue tentait cet après-midi là d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Harry. Harry était encore une fois sur le sol, et prit la parole.

− Père?

− …

− Père, je vous en prie, pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire mal l'autre jour, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère en raison de ce que vous m'aviez dit, car je savais qu'à quelque part vous aviez raison. Je vous en prie, parlez-moi.

− Sortez! Dans votre chambre, un elfe vous apportera à souper!

− P…

− SORTEZ!

Harry sortit en silence, tête baissée et cœur à l'envers. Il ne l'avait même pas écouté. Mais Rogue l'avait écouté, mais il était trop coincé pour admettre que lui aussi avait mal agit. Il avait été blessé lorsque Harry lui avait crié qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il le détestait. Il avait été vexé, car il ne pensait pas l'aimer autant, il ne pensait pas que cette phrase lui aurait fait autant mal. Comme si c'était son propre enfant qui lui avait dit. Il n'avait jamais voulu se l'admettre avant, il avait toujours caché la vérité sous des circonstances diverses, mais là, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder la situation en face. Harry lui avait di qu'il le détestait! Et lui il en était complètement désespéré. Pourquoi l'avait-il chassé ainsi lorsqu'il s'était excusé? Il n'en savait rien. Le lendemain, Harry revint à sa leçon d'occlumencie les yeux cernés, apparemment, il n'avait pas dormit et il avait beaucoup pleuré. Avant même que Rogue entama le cours, Harry prit la parole.

− Père, pardonnez moi, je n'arriverai à rien de bon ainsi. Je vous aime, ce n'est pas vrai que je vous déteste, j'ai dit cela sous l'impulsion de la colère. Je le regrette. Vous avez trouvé la pire manière de me punir en ne me parlant plus. Père je vous en prie, j'ai comprit mon erreur, j'ai comprit que j'avais eu très tort de vous dire tout cela. Pardonnez moi.

Harry était aux bords des larmes. Il s'était accroché à la robe noir de l'homme, tentant de décrocher son regard, un signe d'éventuel pardon. Rogue regarda l'enfant, puis le serra dans ses bras. À ce moment, Harry se mit à pleurer comme il ne se l'était pas souvent autorisé dans sa vie. Il avait tellement eu peur de perdre la seule famille qu'il avait vraiment, la seule famille qui l'avait à ce jour considéré, mis à part ses parents. Lorsque Rogue l'avait serré, Harry s'était sentit respirer après une trêve de plusieurs minutes sous l'eau. Il émergeait et il laissait couler sa peine et son désespoir sur le torse de l'homme. Ils demeurèrent ainsi longtemps. Les deux personnes restaient ainsi, l'une contre l'autre, il y a des moments qui se passent de mot, celui-ci en était un. Quand Rogue se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de l'enfant, il le regarda longuement avant d'ajouter.

− Merci, Harry, je vous pardonne et je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai fait vivre. Prenez congé de cours aujourd'hui, nous nous reverrons au souper, puis à votre retenue. Mais sachez que je vous aime comme mon fils.

− Père, puis-je travailler avec vous? Je ne vous dérangerai pas, j'ai trop souffert en pensant que j'avais encore une fois perdu ma chance d'Avoir une famille.

− Vous pouvez rester, Harry. Sans problème. Mais sachez une chose, vous ne perdrez jamais votre famille. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vivre tout cela, Harry. Vraiment désol

À partir ce moment, l'esprit tranquille, Harry n'éprouva plus autant de difficulté avec ses leçons d'occlumencie. Ironiquement, direz-vous?


	60. Chapitre 60: Vacances avec Ron

Harry travaillait dans le bureau de Rogue, il lui restait qu'un seul travail à effectuer. Étant complètement absorbé et concentré par son travail, il n'entendit, ni ne vit Rogue entrer. Lorsque ce dernier l'interpella, Harry sursauta et cria fortement.

− Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher, Harry? Généralement, les personnes qui sursautent n'ont pas la conscience tranquille.

− Non, non père, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'étais seulement entièrement absorbé par mon travail. De plus, il est pratiquement impossible que j'aie quelque chose à me reprocher, puisque je passe tout mon temps à étudier.

− Je dois admettre que vous avez raison, votre travail dans mes cours est impeccable et vos devoirs supplémentaires font preuve d'un grand sérieux de votre part. C'est pourquoi je vous laisserai le mois d'août sans que vous n'ayez de cours. Vous aurez tout votre temps à votre disposition et j'ose espérer que vous en ferez bon usage. Par contre, sachez que je serai toujours disponible si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je pourrai toujours improviser un cours si vous me le demandez.

− Merci beaucoup, père, je suis vraiment heureux de cela.

− C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je vous le propose.

Ron arriva la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry. En voyant Rogue avec un bébé dans els bras, le rouquin sembla perdre l'usage de la parole.

− B..Bonjour…Pr..Prof…M…Mon…Professeur Rogue.

− Bonjour M. Weasley. Vous pouvez m'appeler seulement Monsieur pendant votre séjour, puisque de toute évidence je ne serai pas votre professeur pendant cette période de temps. Harry allez lui montrer où déposer ses choses!

Après une entrée en matière quelque peu gênante pour Ron, les deux amis s'installèrent pour jouer une partie d'échec version sorcier. Après que Ron ait encore une gagné, ils décidèrent de jouer avec Océanne et Antoine à « Le dernier mot ». Ron et Harry débutèrent.

− RW : Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité.

− HP : Poil de carottes.

− RW : Sangsue.

− HP : Belette.

− RW : Fouine.

− HP : Peureux.

− RW : Ancêtre de Goyle.

− HP : Faux Gryffondor.

− RW : Traître.

− HP : Bave de limace.

− RW : Cerveau de veracrasse

− HP : Tellement laid que tu envies les elfes de maison.

− RW : …

− À ce que je vois, personne n'arrive à vaincre le fameux Harry Potter, fit Rogue qui venait d'arriver à l'extérieur. Peut-être que je devrais m'y mesurer.

− Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, père, demanda Harry qui était soudain devenu très pâle?

− Vous avez peur de perdre, jeune homme?

− Non, certainement pas. J'ai juste peur de ne pas vivre assez vieux pour savourer ma victoire.

− Bien dans ce cas, jouons, je vous assure, devant témoins, que peu importe ce que vous direz durant ce jeu, il n'y aura aucune répercussion et conséquence sur vous.

− Si vous y tenez, père!

− Oh! Mais j'y tiens! Vous commencez!

− HP : Petite cervelle dégénérée qui ne connaît pas encore l'invention du shampooing!

− SR : Pustules gluantes, issues du visage acnéique d'un adolescent!

− HP : Chante comme les mandragores!

− SR : Immonde vermine des bas fonds!

− HP : Merde aux basques de Voldemort!

− SR : Sorcier de second ordre!

− HP : Triple andouille!

− SR : Inutilité sur deux pattes!

− HP : Monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-d'humour-et-j'en-aurai-jamais!

− SR : Monsieur-je-suis-une-célébrité-et-je-ne-suis-rien-d'autre!

− HP : Corbeau graisseux et Serpentard!

− SR : Bestiole à lunette hachurée dans le front!

− HP : Vieux grognon, infâme maître de potions, triple imbécile et bête comme ses pieds!

− SR : 12 semaines de retenues!

− HP : Mais avec plaisir, monsieur-l'imbélice-et-Serpentard-qui-plus-est!

− SR : …

− Encore gagné! Je suis vraiment imbattable, s'exclama Harry fou de joie!

− J'avoue qu'à ce jeu vous êtes excellent, mais maintenant je sais ce qui se dit de moi!

− Mais non, puisque j'ai tout inventé, père…mis à part un truc ou deux!

− J'imagine déjà lesquels. Mais peu importe, bien joué mon garçon! Vous pouvez continuez à jouer, le dîner sera servi dans trente minutes.

Après que Rogue fut partit, les enfants regardèrent Harry, admiratifs. Mais ce dernier était encore sous le choc et se demandait s'il avait bien fait et s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir blessé. Le soir venu, Harry se rendit au salon pour discuter avec Rogue.

− Père?

− Oui?

− Je voulais m'excuser pour le jeu de cet après-midi, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

− Ne vous en faites pas avec cela, Harry, je ne fus pas insulté le moindre du monde. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Vous avez traité votre meilleur ami de « poil de carottes », de « bave de limace », de « plus laid qu'un elfe de maison », de « belette » et de « faux Gryffondor », vous n'étiez pas sérieux et il ne vous en veut pas. C'est la même chose avec moi. J'ai déjà oublié ce que vous m'avez dit…ou presque.

− Merci, père. Père, nous sommes en train de jouer à « Avoue ou paie », vous voudriez venir jouer? Cela pourrait être très amusant!

− Bien sûr!

Lorsque Océanne, Antoine et Ron virent revenir Harry accompagné de Rogue dans la salle où ils jouaient, ils demeurèrent bouche bée, leurs mâchoires frôlant le sol.

− Vous avez déjà pensé à fermer votre bouche, jeunes gens, demanda Rogue, sarcastique?

− Père vient jouer avec nous, informa Harry.

− Cool, lancèrent Antoine et Océanne!

Merde Pensa Ron!

− Père vous commencez, vous n'Avez qu'à décider à qui vous posez votre question, fit Harry!

− Bien, Weasley, qui aimez-vous?

− Mione, avoua Ron en rougissant!

− Quoi? C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas voulu le dire l'an passé dans le train, questionna Harry?

Pour seule réponse, Ron rougit un peu plus.

− À mon tour, fit Ron voulant à tout prix changer les regards qui se posaient sur lui, amusés. Océanne, à quand remonte ton dernier mauvais coup?

− Euh…, il y a une semaine, fit-elle heureuse et fière d'elle!

− Comment cela, il y a une semaine, s'insurgea Rogue, qu'avez-vous fait?

− C'est un autre question, père. Vous devrez me la demander à votre prochain tour!

− Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, dit Rogue!

− Harry, demanda Océanne, combien de fois es-tu sortit de ton dortoir cette année?

− Je ne sais plus, beaucoup! Mais je me suis fait prendre à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus dormir dans mon dortoir! Antoine, continua Harry, que faisais-tu, cet été, lorsque Océanne et moi étions en cours?

− Je lisais, volais sur mon balai et allais explorer des passages secrets! Océanne, tu aimes qui et pour quelle raison?

− J'aime Devon McKenzie et parce qu'il est gentil et a de belles fesses!

− Mlle Océanne, fit Rogue!

− Ben quoi, c'est la vérité, je suis obligée de la dire! Bon, c'est mon tour. Père, combien de vois par mois utilisez vous le sort d'insonorisation sur votre chambre?

− Je ne réponds pas à cela, dit Rogue soudain mal à l'aise!

− D'accord, fit Océanne, il vous faudra payer!

Les enfants firent un cercle et se consultèrent!

− Père, fit Océanne, il vous faudra ne pas enlever de points à Gryffondor pour l'année prochaine, cela devrait compenser les autres années.

− Soyez raisonnables les enfants, je ne peux pas faire cela!

− D'accord, cela fera deux conséquences…, bien, reprit Océanne après quelques instants que réflexion, vous ne pourrez pas nous punir pour ce que vous avez apprit au cours de ce jeu! Et deuxièmement, vous devrez trouver le moyen d'enlever 50 points à Malefoy dans la première semaine d'école!

− Mais à quoi pensez-vous, Mlle, il s'agit de votre maison tout de même!

− Oui, mais il s'agit de vos conséquences et puis voir Malfoy perdre des points cela serait vraiment marrant!

− Bien, fit Rogue à contre cœur. Maintenant à moi! Océanne quel était votre mauvais coup d'il y a une semaine?

− J'ai fait un mélange infect et je l'ai fait boire à Rusard, il en a été malade!

Le jeu continua longtemps, les enfants s'amusant de plus en plus. L'anniversaire de Harry se déroula comme els autres années, au détail près que cette année ils étaient à Poudlard. Lorsque Ron quitta son ami pour le reste des vacances, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'envoyer des hiboux pour aller au Chemin de Traverse ensembles. Harry sombrait dans une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Comme si sa vie lui faisait mal subitement. Comme si tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir en 15 ans, survenait brusquement dans une douleur lancinante. Il n'en parla pas, ne sachant pas de toute façon comment aborder le problème, ne sachant pas comment expliquer son chagrin démesuré. Toute sa vie lui semblait un fiasco. Tout son être réfutait cette entité vivante qu'il était. À quoi bon d'être le sauveur du monde sorcier, s'il ne pouvait même pas se sauver lui-même. Harry s'enfermait de plus en plus, passant ses journées à bercer Mathilde, à lui promettre mers et monde, à lui promettre tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, sinon que de sentir cette petite chaleur se tortiller dans ses bras, sentir qu'une vie quelque part réclamait sa présence. Plus souvent qu'il n'osera jamais l'admettre, il s'était endormi en larmes, il s'était confondu dans ses sanglots à la moindre occasion. Plus souvent qu'autrement, il aurait voulu que Voldemort ait un jour vaincu sur lui. Porter la croix du monde sorcier lui pesait, il payait sa vie, s'amendait jour à jour et devenait désespérément plus ancré dans ses pensées. Comme l'enfant qu'il était, il voulait sa mère, son père. Comme l'adolescent qu'il devenait, il voulait la mort, le vide. Mais comme l'adulte qu'il serait, il ne savait plus quoi vouloir. Sa mère, son père, ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde, ceux qui étaient morts, par amour pour lui, ceux qui n'avaient jamais pu l'aider à s'épanouir. Harry avait grandit, dans un monde solitaire, partagé par la peur d'être rejeté et son besoin ardant d'être aimé. Aujourd'hui, à quinze ans, les yeux fixés sur un point lointain, il songeait à tout cela. Il songeait à cette vie, dont il n'était plus sûr de vouloir, à ce destin qui semblait être tracé d'avance, mais surtout à son chagrin qui semblait s'incruster et s'amplifier au fil des jours. Il aurait voulu grandir lentement, être autre chose un objet de servie, être davantage qu'un jouet sexuel, être beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait été. Une enfance normal, rien de plus. Cette normalité qu'il recherchait inlassablement, cette normalité pour laquelle il s'était toujours battu, cette même normalité qui ne semblait pas vouloir coller à sa réalité. Il avait toujours été différent, il avait toujours été étiquetté. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ses preuves réellement. Il avait toujours été ce que l'on avait imaginé de lui. À peine enfant, il était l'orphelin repentant. Petit garçon, il était l'élève silencieux qui remettait ses dettes à la société en servant de « punching bag » aux colosses du quartiers. À onze ans, il était devenue la vedette et le sauveur des sorciers. Et depuis ce temps, année après année, il combattait un fois l'an, ou presque, et renouvelait son titre, comme un bail à terme. Il était Harry Potter. Il n'était rien du tout. En fait il était Harry, juste Harry, tout simplement Harry. Il ne voulait pas être davantage, il ne voulait pas être extraordinaire. Il voulait vivre sa petite vie, isolée, inconnu et inaperçu. Mais cela ne se passait pas ainsi, malheureusement. Le regard toujours posé sur l'horizon, Harry était complètement obnubilé par ses pensées, comme drogué par la souffrance qu'elles avaient déversées. Il se leva, las, et alla se coucher, sans savoir que d'une fenêtre de l'appartement, un homme de noir vêtu, avait suivit son silence. L'avait regardé demeurer aussi silencieux. Mais cet homme ne pouvait pas rien faire, tant que Harry ne parlerait pas et Harry n'avait pas envie de parler. Il était persuadé que le temps arrangerait les choses, qu'il se réveillerait dans quelques jours, ses noires pensées, imprégnées dans sa peau, amis incapables de le faire souffrir. Oui, Harry Potter souhaitait s'endormir et oublier. Espérant qu'au réveil, la tristesse et le chagrin se serait refoulées quelque part dans sa tête, dans cet endroit isolé et froid, cet endroit que même lui n'osait pas aborder, cet endroit où même lui n'osait pas s'aventurer.


	61. Chapitre 61: Histoires du passé

Voyant Harry sombrer dans une morosité inquiétante, Océanne tenta de l'aider à se sortir de sa pénombre.

− Harry, je peux te parler, demanda-t-elle timidement?

− Bien sûr Océanne, répondit-il en levant les yeux de son libre.

− Harry, tu m'inquiètes, je veux dire tu es tellement distant, renfermé. Tu sembles souffrir atrocement et t'enfoncer, jour après jours, dans une tristesse tellement accaparante. Je voudrais t'aider, Harry, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, mais je peux t'écouter. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis digne de confiance. Je ne répèterai jamais.

Harry l'a regarda intensément, silencieusement, comme s'il auscultait sa franchise et ses intentions. Son regard vert se posa sur la jeune femme, un regard qui semblait vouloir éclater à tout moment, un regard d'une sensibilité déconcertante. Océanne prit la main de Harry et la serra doucement, comme pour sceller une complicité naissante, une intégrité totale. Harry et Océanne allèrent dans la tour d'astronomie et là, le survivant laissa passer ses quinze années d'angoisse, de chagrin, de misère t d'ennuis. Il ne fit pas l'effort de retenir ses larmes, persuadé que Océanne ne s'en formaliserait pas. Il lui raconta son désespoir de s'être toujours sentit différent, sa détresse d'avoir été privé d'amour, mais surtout son malheur de n'avoir jamais connu ses parents. Il poursuivit avec l'enfer des Dursley, ses premières années à l'école moldue et magique ainsi que les morts qu'il avait sur la conscience, le lien avec Voldemort et la souffrance qu'il y était reliée. Plusieurs heures après avoir entamé son récit, Harry s'était calmé, apaisé par le bras d'Océanne qui reposait sur son épaule et l'autre main de sa sœur qui se baladait sur son cuir chevelu. Océanne s'était tut pendant que Harry parlait, sachant qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé, il lui faudrait se vider le coeur. L'interrompre pouvait le bloquer et lui faire du mal. Harry avait, une à une, laissé tomber ses barrières, laissant Océanne le voir sans sa façade habituelle, comme à nu. À son grand soulagement, Océanne ne prit pas fuite, l'acceptant tel qu'il était. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se sentit mieux, comme si les pierres qui le retenaient dans les bas fonds des mers, s'étaient détachées et l'avaient laisser atteindre la surface.

− Océanne, dit-il alors qu'ils rentraient à l'appartement, je te remercie. Sincèrement je me sens mieux. En rentrant dans la tour, j'avais envie de me jeter dans le vide, plus rien n'avait de l'importance, tout ce qui me préoccupait s'était de faire cesser la douleur que je ressentais. Tu as réussi à m'ébranler suffisamment pour que je n'aie plus envie de sauter.

− C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'y ai emmené. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai trouvé difficile de vivre avec la réputation de mon père et ses attentes. Je le savais sévère, je savais qu'il devait aussi l'être dans ses cours, mais je ne le savais pas autant détesté. Mes raisons de sauter en bas de cette tour n'étaient pas aussi sérieuses que les tiennes. Je n'Avais pas souffert autant que toi, mais j'avais tout de même envie d'en finir avec ma vie. Puis quelqu'un est venu ici avec moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai réalisé que je ne sauterais jamais. J'ignorais si cet endroit aurait le même effet sur toi, mais je devais tenter ma chance, je devais faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Tout ce que j'ai eu à vivre dans ma vie fut la sévérité de mon père. Sa violence autant physique que verbale, ses exigences, sa réputation. Vint ensuite l'étiquette que l'on m'a imposée lorsque je suis entrée ici, ainsi que els attentes du personnel face à la fille d'un enseignant. J'avais mal face à tout cela, c'était difficile à gérer et tout m'a semblé m'envahir au même moment. J'ai comprit qu'il existerait toujours des tas de raisons pour se jeter dans le vide et mettre fin à nos jours. Mais tant qu'il restera une seule raison qui t'empêchera de le faire, évite de succomber à l'appel de la mort. Tant qu'une seule chose te semblera plus reluisante, tient ta vie et poursuit-là, tu ne sais jamais. Il se peut que cette petite chose soit la parcelle de joie qui fera de ta vie quelque chose d'absolument merveilleux.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, en silence, sous le regard sévère de Rogue. Il était passé minuit. Rogue ne dit rien, se contentant de les regarder, tour à tour, de leur jeter un regard désapprobateur et de leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre leur chambre respective. Rogue n'avait pas puni les jeunes et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire non plus. Il avait constaté qu'ils ne s'étaient pas absentés si longtemps sans raison suffisante. Océanne ne dit rien, laissant à Harry le soin de disposer de son jardin secret. De toute manière, Rogue avait bien vu que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas allés se balader et faire des mauvais coups. Il avait remarqué une lueur de vie dans les émeraudes de Harry, lueur qu'il désespérait à voir renaître un jour. Le lendemain, Harry sentit qu'il devait des explications à son père. Il alla d'ailleurs le voir.

− Père, je suis désolé d'être rentré si tard hier soir. Océanne et moi avons parlé et aucun de nous deux n'a vu le temps passer.

− Harry, je ne vous ai pas blâmé, j'ai bien comprit hier que votre escapade n'avait rien d'un jeu. Je sais faire la part des choses. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me raconter. J'accepte vos excuses, bien évidement, même si je ne pense pas les mériter, en ce cens que je ne vous en ai pas voulu.

− Dans ce cas, je vous remercie. Père, j'aimerais entendre parler de votre enfance. Je sais que ces choses ne me regardent peut-être pas, mais j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus.

− Eh bien, fit Rogue en s'assoyant et en faisant signe à Harry d'en faire autant, ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment connu, elle est morte lorsque j'avais à peine trois ans. J'ai vécu avec mon père, des éducateurs et des serviteurs. À partir de mes quatre ans, mon père a commencé à m'enseigner la magie. Dès que je su lire, soit vers six ans, il m'enfermait dans la bibliothèque du lever du soleil au couché, un serviteur me surveillant pour que je lise sans arrêt. Une seule fois dans ma vie j'ai fait autre chose que lire dans cette bibliothèque. Le serviteur m'a dénoncé et je fus tellement battu que je dû m'en remettre pendant une semaine, et ce même si j'étais soigné avec des potions. Mon père semblait me mépriser. Si je savais tellement de matière en arrivant à Poudlard, c'est que cela faisait des années que mes éducateurs me faisaient passer des examens pour tester mes connaissances. Mon père corrigeait mes examens et j'avais intérêt à ne jamais me tromper. Il n'avait aucune pitié et chaque mauvaise réponse entraînait une punition longue, pénible et douloureuse. Rendu à Poudlard, tous mes résultats lui étaient communiqués et lorsqu'il me votait durant les vacances, il me punissait de toutes les erreurs autant académiques que comportementales que j'avais commises. J'en serais mort qu'il n'en aurait pas été déçu. Devant lui je devais être fort, froid, sans émotion, je ne devais jamais montrer ma peine ou ma peur, si je l'avais fait, je ne serais pas présent aujourd'hui pour vous parler. Je fus introduit à la magie noire presque avant que je sois propre, c'était seulement la suite normale des choses pour mon père. J'avais été promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres très jeune. Lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard, avec les souffrances que ma scolarité avait ajoutées à mon passé, j'étais désemparé et je fis la seule chose que l'on s'attendait de moi. En une seule occasion j'ai avoué à mon père ne pas vouloir être un mangemort et les coups n'ont pas tardé à me faire regretter mes paroles. Mon père me parlait rarement, son silence m'indiquait qu'il n'avait rien à me reprocher, autrement, il me battait, il me frappait, et plus souvent qu'autrement jusqu'à ce que j'en perde conscience. Mon père m'a enfermé toute la semaine précédent mon initiation. La journée venue, il me mit sous l'Imperium et là je fus marqué. C'est ainsi que je que j'entamai mon travail en tant que mangemort. J'ai vite compris que je devais devenir le serviteur le plus apprécié du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ce dernier me punissait lors d'une rencontre, mon père faisait le double une fois de retour au manoir, sous prétexte que j'étais, encore une fois, la honte de la famille. Je suis ainsi devenu le « bras droit » du Seigneur des Ténèbres », évitant ainsi les foudres paternelles. Il est décédé un peu plus d'un an avant votre naissance. Dès que j'en fus libéré, je me suis précipité vers Dumbledore et je suis devenu un espion pour l'ordre. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé à Poudlard, j'ai revu votre père vivre à travers vous. Il y avait dans votre regard, son arrogance et sa force et sa certitude que tout irait bien, sauf que j'avais mal vu. Aujourd'hui je sais que ce que j'aurais dû voir dans votre regard c'était l'émerveillement, la peur et aussi le soulagement d'avoir dix mois de repos, loin de l'enfer qu'était votre vie chez les moldus. Je vous ai tout de suite pris en grippe, une manière de faire ce que votre père m'avait subir. Une grossière erreur de ma part, j'en conviens. Je croyais que vous aviez toujours eu une vie facile et merveilleuse, c'était ma seconde erreur. Il était de notoriété publique que els Potter avait une grosse fortune, je ne vous ai jamais vu vous en vanter et faire le paon avec des items luxurieux. Vous ne vous êtes jamais attaqué à plus faibles que vous. En fait, vous défendiez toujours tout le monde, allant même jusqu'à vous oubliez. Et même si ces choses vous différenciaient de votre père, je ne voulais pas me les avouer et je vous détestais encore plus pour cela.

− Et ma mère, Lily?

− Lily, c'était votre portrait intérieur. Autant que physiquement vous ressembliez à James, autant que intérieurement vous étiez absolument comme Lily. Elle fut celle que j'ai aimée pendant de longues années, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était James qu'elle aimait. Mais elle est demeurée à mes côtés aussi longtemps que j'en ai eu besoin, elle m'a fait voir les qualités qu'un être humain peut avoir, ce fut la première personne en qui j'ai mit de l'amour et de la confiance. Lorsque j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai coupé toute communication avec elle, pour la protéger, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. S'Il avait décelé mon affection pour elle il aurait pu la tuer…Il l'a finalement tuée, mais ce n'était pas à cause de moi…de toute manière, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Lorsque j'ai quitté les mangemorts, j'ai rencontré Amélia par hasard lors d'une rencontre à Albus, j'ignore comment j'en suis devenu amoureux, mais disons que peu à peu nous nous sommes appréciés davantage.

− Vous vous souvenez du duel lors de note seconde année, avec Lockhart?

− Professeur Lockhart, Harry, même s'il n'était qu'un imposteur…veuillez demeurer poli…Mais en effet je me rappelle de ce duel.

− Lorsque Drago a fait apparaître un serpent et que je me suis mit à parler fourchelange. J'ai dit au serpent de ne pas attaquer l'étudiant. JE ne savais pas à ce moment que je parlais une autre langue, je ne m'en apercevais pas, ce n'est que plus tard que Ron et Hermione m'en ont informé. Mais toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai eu finit de parler au serpent et que vous l'avez fait disparaître, je me suis sentit étrange, comme si je revenais à la réalité après un long moment dans la lune. Puis tout le monde me regardait étrangement, j'ai comprit plus tard pourquoi. Mais je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi vous m'avez regardé si bizarrement, après tout vous étiez le directeur de la maison des Serpentard, ce langage devait vous être familier, sinon connu?

− Je me souviens de ce moment, je me souviens du silence après la disparition du serpent ainsi que le regard que je vous ai lancé, je crois que je venais de trouver une autre raison de vous détester. Même si logiquement je savais que vous n'y étiez pour rien, je vous soupçonnais toujours de chercher la célébrité. En plus, cela m'agaçais une Gryffondor soit pourvu d'un don du fondateur de ma maison. Cela ne faisait pas de sens dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas comment vivre avec cette circonstance, surtout qu'à ma connaissance, ni Lily ou James n'avaient ce don.

Harry quitta Rogue plusieurs instants plus tard, surpris de constater que la vie de l'homme avait été tellement difficile. Trois jours plus tard, les relevés de notes arrivèrent et sans savoir cette information, les enfants concernés doutèrent que leur liberté était sérieusement menacée, lorsqu'ils entendirent…

− POTTER, Mlle ROGUE, VENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI!


	62. Chapitre 62: Fugue

Les deux adolescents se traînèrent jusqu'au lieu d'où était provenu le cri de leur père. Harry, tête basse, marmonnait des paroles inaudibles, maudissait tous les saints de cette Terre. Océanne, résignée, marchait nonchalamment, de toute façon ce n'était guère la première fois qu'elle affrontait cette situation. Elle n'avait pas le talent de son frère et elle trouvait absurde de performer toujours et toujours. Elle était bien d'accord pour obtenir des bons résultats, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'entêterait à devenir une meilleure de classe. Elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire. Par contre, ceci l'obligeait à affronter la colère de son père quelques fois par années. Mais, se disait-elle, ces quelques colères ne la dérangeait pas réellement comparé à tous les moments amusants qu'elle pouvait avoir en jouant avec ses copines. Harry, quant à lui c'était attendu à ce que ses résultats ne soient pas aussi fantastiques que les dernières fois. Il avait passé la dernière partie de l'année partagé entre des leçons d'occlumencie, la préparation du procès, ainsi que la bataille avec Voldemort. Mais il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de raisons suffisantes pour convaincre Rogue, il tenterait sa chance, mais il savait que ses chances de réussir étaient pratiquement plus nulles que la normale. Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent donc, dans le bureau de Rogue, la peur de l'un était palpable autant que l'innocence de l'autre. En les voyant ainsi, Rogue se dit qu'il leur parlerait un à la fois, les enfants réagissaient de manières trop différentes et il ne réussirait pas à les interroger s'ils demeuraient ensemble.

− Potter, sortez du bureau et attendez à l'extérieur! Mlle Océanne, approchez.

Harry quitta le bureau non sans avoir lancé quelques regards à sa sœur. Elle était tellement forte, cela en était décourageant.

− Mlle, fit Rogue dès que Harry eut fermé la porte, à chaque relevé de notes c'est la même histoire. Vous ne vous améliorez jamais. Vous me promettez mers et mondes pour acheter ma clémence, mais vous recommencez l'année d'après. Que dois-je comprendre? Vous voulez de l'attention? Vous voulez être puni? Vous êtes masochiste, peut-être?

− …Océanne ne répondit rien, de toute manière qu'y avait-il à répondre, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle se renfoncerait davantage et aggraverait son cas. Elle savait aussi que son père avait posé ces questions sans vraiment attendre de réponses, c'était davantage des affirmations cachées sous l'apparence de question, ainsi il valait mieux ne pas intervenir.

− Votre silence prouve votre culpabilité, jeune fille…

− Mon silence ne prouve rien du tout, dit-elle soudainement indignée des conclusions qu'il tirait!

− SILENCE! Vous demeurerez dans l'appartement jusqu'à Noël, si vous voulez sortir avec vos camarades, il faudra me le demander. Bien entendu, tous vos devoirs devront avoir été fait avant, ainsi que votre étude, laquelle je vérifierai, soyez sans crainte! Maintenant, sortez et allez me faire une recherche de 40 rouleaux de parchemins sur l'eau de Jade et son utilité dans la médecine actuelle.

− Mais, il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus! À peine 3 parchemins!

− Arrangez vous! Vous me ferez une autre recherche de la même longueur sur les pierres fumsieste pour vous rappeler de ne jamais répliquer après moi! Maintenant sortez et allez vous mettre au travail, vous avez 2 jours pour y parvenir.

Océanne était indignée, comment pouvait-il lui faire cela! Elle était sa fille après tout, il la traitait comme une élève, une simple élève. Elle sortit du bureau, enragée et lança un regard de compassion à Harry, se disant que si elle, elle avait eu autant de problèmes, lui il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Harry attendait toujours adossé à la porte.

− POTTER, ENTREZ JE N'AI PAS JUSTE CELA À FAIRE QUE DE VOUS ATTENDRE, hurla Rogue en attendant Harry.

Harry entra, soupira légèrement devant cette mascarade de mauvais goût, il ignorait pourquoi Rogue faisait cela. Il prit place, debout devant le bureau de Rogue et attendit, tel un condamné à mort, que le bourreau s'exécute.

− Potter, je vous donne un peu de liberté et tout ce que vous pensez à faire c'est de vous laisser aller. C'est absolument abject! Je vous pensais plus reconnaissant, plus mature. Vos notes ont diminuées dans toutes le matières, mis à part vol et potions, mais dans cette dernière matière, il vous aurait été difficile de faire diminuer vos notes, car j'évaluais vos travaux et que je vous aurais remis rapidement sur le droit chemin. Vous me forcez à constater que l'on ne peut donc pas vous faire confiance et que si je désire que vous ayez des résultats acceptables, je devrai vous y contraindre. Soit, cela m'est égal. Vous aurez des heures d'études continuelles la semaine et la fin de semaine, ceci sera pour parer d'éventuelles notes catastrophiques, vous devrez aussi demeurer dans cet appartement pendant l'année scolaire, donc oubliez le dortoir. Pour ce qui est de votre punition, en raison de votre manque de sérieux dans vos études je vais y penser et j'irai vous en faire part éventuellement. Partez maintenant!

− Je ne vais certainement pas demeurer une autre année sans pouvoir dormir avec mes amis! Non mais ça va pas! Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, il ne va jamais accepter cela, vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer au Dieu du Bien et du Mal et de tout faire pour rendre ma vie un enfer!

Harry se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il irait voir Dumbledore, cela était certain. Il en avait assez de se faire marcher sur les pieds et de toujours plier à ces ordres stupides et ces punitions inutiles. Mais Rogue avait déjà lancé un sort pour fermer et verrouiller la porte, ce qui faisait en sorte que Harry était coincé dans cette cage aux lions! Chouette, pensa-t-il! Ça va être ma fête! Harry se retourna face à son père, ce dernier était toujours assit à son bureau et le fixait dangereusement.

− Vous n'irez nulle part, jeune homme. Dumbledore, n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qui se dit ici. Vous pouvez bien vous plaindre, mais il ne peut rien faire. Il peut intervenir lorsqu'il s'agit d'histoires entre élèves et professeur, mais là je vous rappelle qu'il ne s'agit guère de cela. Je vous parle en tant que père et là Dumbledore est tout à fait impuissant!

− Tout est entièrement de votre faute! Vous m'avez soumis à l'occlumencie pendant l'année scolaire, m'épuisant jour après jour, il y a eu le procès que vous m'avez mis en tête. Puis la bataille avec ce fumier de Voldemort…là j'avoue que vous n'aviez rien à y voir, mais cette bataille m'a épuisé encore plus. Je ne suis qu'un humain, je ne pouvais pas exceller autant que je l'aurait fait en temps normal, tout était contre moi!

− La bataille avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas eu lieu ainsi, si sous aviez avoué vos malaises avant d'être forcé à vous battre. Le procès a eu lieu après les classes, donc ce n'est pas la raison à vos résultats médiocres. La seule raison, est votre manque de volonté et votre paresse! Et pour ce qui est de l'occlumencie, c'était la seule manière de vous débarrasser de vos rêves sordides, maintenant, trouvez d'autres raisons, car celles que vous m'avez données ne sont guères valides.

− Pourquoi vous m'avez adopté, si c'était pour me faire chier ainsi! Je ne vous ai rien demandé, je n'ai jamais demandé à être sortit des Dursley… au moins chez eux je souffrais seulement pendant l'été!

− TAISEZ-VOUS! VOUS DEMEUREREZ DEBOUT ET DANS CE BUREAU, JUSQU'À CE QUE VOUS AYEZ RETIRÉ VOS PAROLES! APRÈS JE VOUS FERAI PART DE VOTRE PUNITION! Si j'étais vous je me préparerais à souffrir déjà!

Harry lança un regard noir à cet homme. Rogue commença à travailler, ignorant Harry. Harry prit doucement sa baguette et rapidement cria le plus puissant des « ALOHOMORA » qu'il pouvait créer, se précipita hors du bureau et courut à tout allure à travers du donjon, qu'il avait apprit à connaître par cœur. Il emprunta des passages secrets, de raccourcis et au bout de 15 minutes, réussi à sortir dehors. Il se cacha quelque part, jusqu'à ce que la tombée de la nuit lui permette de se déplacer sans être vu. Il bouillait encore de rage. Comment Rogue pouvait-il le traiter ainsi? Il se déplaça dans la noirceur réconfortante et se rendit rapidement à la cabane de Hagrid, il cogna fortement à la grosse porte de bois et lorsque l'homme ouvrit, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur. Hagrid avait l'air étonné de le voir.

− Harry, mais que fais-tu ici? Le professeur Rogue va te chercher partout, et il va encore te faire passer un savon à cause de cela…

− Hagrid, le coupa Harry un peu épuisé de toujours se faire menacer, je le sais que ce n'est pas correct, mais de toute manière, je suis partit depuis cet après-midi, donc il est déjà très en colère contre moi et de toute manière là j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas retourner au château ce soir, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. S'il te plait Hagrid laisse moi t'expliquer.

Harry raconta l'altercation qu'il avait eue, les paroles qu'il avait dites et ensuite la fuite qu'il avait faite.

− Hagrid, laisse moi dormir ici, Hagrid, cache moi, je t'en prie.

− Écoute Harry, je ne peux pas faire cela, je vais être renvoyé. Ce que je peux faire c'est le laisse dormir ici, mais je ne peux pas te cacher, si le professeur Rogue arrive et qu'il me demande de te voir, je vais devoir le mener à toi.

Harry tremblait à cette idée, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

− D'accord Hagrid et merci.

Pendant ce temps, lorsque Rogue avait été tiré de sa lecture par le cri de Harry, il n'avait pas comprit immédiatement ce que l'enfant faisait, mais lorsqu'il avait finalement saisi, il était trop tard, Harry courrait et était sans doute loin. Rogue ne se leva pas pour aller le chercher, se disant qu'il irait directement vers Dumbledore, et puis Harry courrait très rapidement et il aurait eu tôt faire de le perdre à bout de souffle. Lorsque la noirceur était tombée, Rogue ne pu faire autrement que de commencer à s'inquiéter et s'énerver. Il était très en colère contre Harry. Le lendemain matin, toujours sans nouvelle du gamin, Rogue commença ses recherches, il avait pensé que Harry reviendrai de lui-même, dans la soirée, mais il s'était assoupi dans l'attente de son retour et au petit matin, il n'avait pu que constater son absence. Finalement, après avoir demandé à plusieurs personnes s'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry, Rogue se rendit vers la cabane de Hagrid. Par l'aveu de sa fille, il savait que Harry était sortit dehors, de toute manière, il avait fouillé le château et il ne l'avait pas vu. Sa fille ne savait pas plus, seulement qu'il était sortit à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la cabane de Hagrid, Rogue sentit sa rage décuplée en entendant Harry parler, il frappa à la porte et attendit impatiemment que l'on vienne lui répondre. Hagrid arriva et à ce moment, Harry qui avait comprit que s'était Rogue eu envie de s'enfuir par une autre porte et de commencer à courir, mais il ne le fit pas, conscient qu'il avait déjà assez d'ennuis pour le moment, de toute manière, il avait peu de chance de demeurer inaperçu, puisque c'était le jour et qu'il n'y avait pas grand place pour se cacher près de la cabane du gardien des clefs de Poudlard.

− Hagrid, fit Rogue dans un signe de salutation, Potter, est ici, je le sais, je viens de l'entendre. Qu'il sorte maintenant, où j'irai moi-même le chercher. De plus, en tant qu'adulte il aurait été de votre devoir de ramener ce gosse au château hier soir!

− Écoutez professeur Rogue commença le colosse, Harry est arrivé ici hier soir, très tard, je voulais le ramener, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller personne, alors je me suis dit que j'attendrais au matin pour le faire.

− Peu importe! ALORS POTTER SORTEZ DE LÀ, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers son père qui voyait rouge, il déglutit péniblement, serra Hagrid contre lui, le remercia et sortit de la cabane. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Rogue prit Harry par le cou et serra les ouïes fortement. Sous la douleur, Harry plia les genoux et tomba sur le sol, mais Rogue le releva, en le tenant toujours par ce point sensible. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au château, en silence, Rogue tentant de calmer sa colère, Harry tentant de calmer sa peur. Rogue conduit Harry jusqu'à sa salle de classe, lui enleva sa baguette magique, verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Rogue avait envie de déverser sa rage et sa colère sur Harry, se défouler sur ce corps d'adolescent, mais jugeant préférable de se calmer davantage, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à réfléchir. Harry se tenait toujours debout devant le bureau, au centre des rangées et attendait. Soudain Rogue se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers Harry et contre toute attente, le gifla violemment. Sur le coup Harry tibuta, mais il fut rattraper par la main de Rogue.

− MAIS À QUOI AVEZ-VOUS PENSÉ? PETIT IMBÉCILE DE GRYFFONDOR SANS CERVELLE! Allez dans votre chambre, vous finirez l'été là, vous n'en sortirez pas et croyez moins je suis sérieux. Ceci sera pour vous être enfuit, maintenant pour ce qui est de vos paroles désobligeantes de hier, vous demeurez à genoux dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez excusé, ou jusqu'à ce que j'en est décidé autrement.

− Je suis désolé d'avoir proféré des propos peu digne du respect que je vous porte et je m'en excuse. Voilà, je peux me retirer, maintenant?

− Non, pas encore, vous paierez ce que vous avez dit, jeune homme, vous le paierez cher. Maintenant installez vous à genoux et je vous informerai lorsque vous pourrez disposer.

− Si vous croyez que je vais m'installer là, vous vous trompez, je me suis excusé déjà!

− Je ne crois rien, jeune homme, je sais, c'est tout. Maintenant, installez vous avant que je vous lance le Doloris dans un pur moment d'oubli!

Harry le fixa rageusement, il fait tout pour m'humilier, pensa-t-il!

− DOLORIS, s'exclama Rogue soudain prit d'une rage incontrôlable. Il ne fit pas durer le sort longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que Harry tombe au sol, en proie d'une douleur innommable. Maintenant que vous êtes à genoux, fit Rogue avec un demi sourire sarcastique, plus un mot.

Harry n'avait tout simplement pas l'intention de parler, trop faible et trop secoué par le sort qu'il venait de subie. Il décida de ne pas jouer avec le jeu et de ne pas provoquer inutilement Rogue. Il garda la position que Rogue lui avait imposée et se perdit dans ses pensées.


	63. Chapitre 63: Retour en classe et Prof co...

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait et vit Harry toujours à genoux, perdu dans ses pensées.

− M. Potter, vous pouvez partir, n'oubliez pas de vous diriger directement dans votre chambre et de ne JAMAIS en sortir, vous me copierez 100 fois la définition du mot France dans le dictionnaire, et croyez moi, elle fait plus de deux pages. Et pour reprendre vos paroles, puisque je vous fais chier, vous serez en retenue à partir de la rentrée pour un temps illimitée et je vous conseille de bien vous tenir à ce moment, car votre maison ne sera jamais capable de remonter du négatif que vous aurez provoquez.

− Et si je change de maison, dit Harry en tentant seulement de provoquer son père et de lui faire remarquer que ses paroles n'avaient pas de sens?

− Vous ne changerez pas de maison, M. Potter, croyez moi, fit Rogue lentement! Maintenant, allez dans votre chambre, les elfes de maison vous apporteront vos repas. Personne ne sera autorisé à vous voir, avant que j'aie décidé le contraire.

Harry partit, encore plus furieux que jamais. Il se rendit à sa chambre, s'y installa et commença à travailler sur la copie qu'il avait à faire. Océanne vint le voir, quelques instants après son arrivé.

− Harry, ça va?

− Océanne, ne viens pas, je n'ai pas le droit à avoir des personnes dans ma chambre, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, père est vraiment de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur.

− Je ne suis pas dans ta chambre, je suis sur le pas de la porte, dans le couloir de l'appartement. Il sera facile de me retirer si je le vois arriver. Il t'a fait mal? Je veux dire après ta fuite d'hier.

− Pas autant que je l'aurais pensé, mais il m'a tout coupé. Je ne peux pas aller dans mon dortoir cette année encore, je suis condamné à cette chambre pour un siècle, je suis en retenue pour une éternité et je dois copier la définition de France cent fois, puis aussi j'aurai plein de cours de « rattrapage » lorsque l'école recommencera. Et ça c'est dans compter ce que j'aie oublié!

− Ouais...ben moi aussi je dois dormir ici, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand et j'ai aussi des cours de « rattrapage » pour longtemps, alors tu ne seras pas seul. Enfin, dès que tu pourras sortir de cette chambre. J'entends quelqu'un arriver, je m'en vais!

− Ouais…bye, fit Harry sans grand enthousiasme.

Il continua à écrire, ne mangea pas beaucoup et se coucha très tard. Rogue avait dit vrai, personne ne venait. Harry savait bien que Antoine ne serait jamais venu, il a trop peur de son père pour seulement penser à désobéir, mais il aurait pensé que Océanne serait revenue. Il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, ne voulant pas qu'elle se mette dans le trouble pour lui. Harry eu tôt fait de terminer sa copie, n'ayant que cela à faire, et par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison, il la fit parvenir à Rogue. Cela prit un semaine avant que Rogue revint voir Harry, il semblait beaucoup plus calme que le dernière fois, heureusement. À la fin de l'été, Harry eut le droit de sortir de sa chambre, il s'était rembrunit, maudissant encore une fois sa vie. La rentrée survint rapidement. Ron et Hermione furent très désolés lorsqu'ils apprirent que Harry ne pourrait pas aller dormir dans le dortoir, encore, cette année. Bien évidement, Hermione voulu protester, mais Harry, las de tout cela, lui fit promettre de ne rien faire. Les cours débutèrent, le trio de Gryffondor fit la rencontre désagréable du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mme Ombrage. Dès qu'ils la virent, tout espoir d'appréciation de ce cours sembla s'envoler. Elle avait une tronche indéfinissable qui la rendait peu aimable et ce, seulement au premier coup d'œil. Elle prit Harry en grippe dès les premières minutes du cours. Il n'avait rien fait et il le savait. Drago lui avait lancé un bout de papier sur lequel une tête de mort s'imposait et cette stupide enseignante avait enlevé le papier des mains de Harry en lui disant de demeurer à la fin de la classe. Océanne lança un regard noir à Drago, elle ne pouvait rien faire, si elle parlait tous les Serpentard se révolteraient contre elle, si elle se taisait, Harry allait encore payer pour les bêtises de Drago. Lorsque le cours se termina, Océanne se dirigea subtilement vers Harry.

− Harry, ne te laisse pas faire, je sais que tu n'as rien fait, mais je ne peux pas parler trop, à cause des autres Serpentard, mais si tu veux, je peux aller voir père.

− Non, Océanne, cela finirait par ce savoir. Laisse moi faire, je vais y arriver.

Océanne quitta Harry et alla directement aux appartements de ses parents puisque c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Harry resta assit tranquillement en attendant que tous les élèves soient partit.

− Vous vouliez me voir Mme Ombrage, demanda Harry de sa voix qu'il tentait de rendre la plus aimable?

− Ne faites pas l'innocent, M. Potter, votre « père » m'a bien dit de l'informer aux moindres tourments que vous me donneriez et je compte bien le faire. Vous dessinez des absurdités dans mon cours, dans le premier cours que nous passons ensemble.

− Professeur Ombrage, je ne suis pas celui qui a dessiné cette chose, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire cela et comme je sais pertinemment que toutes mes actions seront communiquées à père, il est pas dans mon intérêt d'être à ce point bête pour me faire prendre à niaiser la première journée de classe. Croyez-moi, professeur, je n'ai rien fait de cela.

− Je ne vous crois pas M. Potter, pour la bonne raison que j'ai la capacité de reconnaître quand quelqu'un me ment et vous me mentez présentement. Mais cela m'est égal, vous apprendrez à ne plus mentir. Partez maintenant, puisque c'est le premiers cours, mais je vous surveillerai de près.

La première semaine se déroula sans autre tracas, lorsqu'il était revenu dans les appartements de son père, Harry pu constater que Ombrage, par l'entremise de la poudre de cheminette, avait déjà avertit Rogue du petit incident. Celui-ci le regarda sombrement, lui donna une retenue ce soir-là et le congédia tard dans la soirée. La semaine suivant, Harry retourna dans le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le même incident se produisit. Harry ignorait ce que Drago voulait faire exactement, mais il comprenait qu'en gros, il tentait de le faire punir. Harry dû rester à la fin du cours, sous le regard triste et compatissant de sa sœur et de ses camarades de classe.

− M. Potter, c'est la seconde fois que vous faites cela dans mon cours! Vous demeurerez en retenue avec moi jusqu'à ce que vous avouiez votre action.

− Mais professeur Ombrage, je n'ai pas fait cela, je veux dire, je ne suis pas assez bête pour refaire la même chose deux fois, même si ce n'était pas moi la première foi non plus! Je veux dire, j'ai eu des ennuis la première…

− Vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas, le coupa rapidement Ombrage, je sais que c'est vous et vous paierez pour cela. Assoyez-vous et commencez à écrire la phrase suivante : Je ne mentirez plus au corps enseignant ou à toute forme d'autorité. Écrivez-là jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter.

− Bien professeur, fit Harry surpris de tant d'animosité à son endroit alors que c'était seulement la seconde semaine de cours.

Harry s'installa avec la plume et commença à tracer les mots. À la première lettre une douleur le fit sursauter. Il regarda sa main, puis Ombrage.

− Cette plume est spéciale, M. Potter, elle prendra la tâche de vous faire retenir que mentir est une bien mauvaise habitude. On ne peut rien apprendre autrement que par la douleur.

Harry était complètement en désaccord, mais comme il voyait que cette femme était complètement indisposée à entendre ses plaintes, il traça les lettres, une à une, la douleur élançant dans sa main qui devenait de plus en plus fragile. Il forçait son regard à demeurer froid et distant, il se forçait à ne pas montrer sa douleur cruellement forte. Une heure après le début de la retenue, Ombrage interpella Harry.

− M. Potter, montrez-moi votre main!

Harry obtempéra.

− Êtes vous celui qui a dessiné dans mon cours?

− Non, professeur ombrage, je n'ai pas dessiné dans votre cours.

− Alors poursuivez à copier les mots, je vois bien que la leçon n'a pas encore portée fruit.

Harry se réinstalla, en silence et continua son travail douloureux. Après deux heures supplémentaires, Ombrage décida de raccompagner Harry jusqu'aux appartement du professeur Rogue, afin de s'expliquer avec lui et aussi afin de lui faire savoir que Harry serait en retenue avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait décidé qu'il avait assez apprit. Rendu aux appartements, elle frappa à la porte et Rogue vint ouvrir. En voyant Harry derrière Ombrage, son regard devint noir et sévère.

− Potter, votre chambre, dit-il froidement.

Harry avait comprit, d'ailleurs, seulement par son regard, qu'il terminerait la soirée dans sa chambre. Il s'y dirigea sans broncher, laissant Ombrage déblatérer sur son cas, des mensonges grossiers. Harry passa devant Océanne, elle lui murmura quelque chose comme « Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter », alors que Harry lui faisait comprendre que cela n'avait plus d'importance. Après quelques temps passé à écouter ce que ce professeur avait à reprocher à Harry, rogue ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry, il y entra brusquement, alors que Harry s'était installé à sa table de travail, verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Harry portait un chandail court, ce qui permettait de voir les traces laissées par ses copies sur sa main. Rogue le regardait furieusement. Harry se retourna, craintif, mais en même temps blasé d'être toujours coincé.

− Aies-je le droit de dire ma version, ou bien vous avez déjà décidé de me faire passer une autre des pires nuits de ma vie, père?

− Insolent! Dites toujours!

− Je ne suis pas celui qui a dessiné ces trucs, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous croyez cette folle…

La gifle fit trembler le pôle nord.

− Désolé, continua Harry, cette… la…le professeur Ombrage. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à dessiner pendant ses cours, ni pendant aucun autre cours, sachant que tout ce que je fais de mal vous sera communiqué et que je serai puni. Donc, comme je le disais, je n'ai pas dessiné ce truc et je n'ai pas mentit au professeur Ombrage. C'est Drago qui me l'a lancé. Je serai en retenue avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'aie avoué, mais je ne peux pas avouer quelque chose pour lequel je suis innocent.

Rogue était perplexe, il voyait la main du garçon qui était à vif, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une enseignante aurait utilisé un châtiment corporel sur l'élève d'un autre enseignant, sachant que cela était interdit et que de ce fait, son poste était menacé. Elle devait donc avoir des justifications sérieuses pour punir l'enfant. D'un autre coté, pourquoi croirait-il une pure étrangère et pas Harry, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et qui légalement l'était.

− Bien, il est maintenant 19 heures, c'est votre temps d'étude, vous irez le faire. Vous irez à vos retenues avec le professeur Ombrage. Je ne ferai rien pour rajouter à cette punition qu'elle vous a déjà donnée, mais à la prochaine bêtise, vous paierez cher cette mascarade. J'irai interroger Drago, demain.

− Non, père n'en faite rien, Drago est coupable d'avoir dessiné de truc et de me l'avoir lancé, c'est vrai, mais laissez-moi m'arranger avec cela. Le professeur Ombrage ne vous a rien dit contre lui, tout ce que vous avez vient de moi, Drago me ferait la vie horriblement dure s'il était coincé.

− Je verrai.

− Merci, père.

− M. Potter, pourquoi votre main est-elle si à vif, dites moi?

− J'ai… je…J…c'est que…en fait…

− POTTER!

− La copie du professeur Ombrage, père, je ne sais pas, les mots s'incrustaient dans ma main au fur et à la mesure que je les écrivais.

− Umm, bon, suivez-moi. Mais sachez une chose, jeune homme, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute pour le moment, la prochaine chose qui vient à mes oreilles vous concernant, je vous ferai comprendre l'étendue de vos action.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait saisi. Le lendemain, la retenue continua. La douleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir à l'appartement, après les retenues, il passait des heures à mettre sa main dans l'eau glacée pour calmer la douleur.

Mise au point!!!!

Bon je sais que souvent je ne me fie pas beaucoup au roman, mais là la tentation était trop grande. Deux persécuteurs pour le pauvre petit Harry. Mais je trouvais intéressant de tenter de laisser voir comment la situation aurait évoluée entre Ombrage et Harry, si Rogue avait été là. Par contre, je ne vais pas faire davantage référence au volume cinq. Oui il y aura ombrage, mais je ne vais pas parler de l'Ordre du Phénix pour plusieurs raisons, dont la complexité, la trop grande possibilité de faire des erreurs et aussi à cause que je déteste prendre ce qui a déjà été fait. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Ombrage serait une peste dans ma fic comme dans le livre, qu'elle agacera Harry et que Voldemort va sans doute y être liée, mais pas plus, pas d'ordre de Phénix, donc, pas D'armée de Dumbledore, pas le ministère de la magie, pas la mort de Sirius (parce qu'il est déjà mort) et pas d'occlumencie (en fait il a déjà fait cela mon petit harry dans ma fic, donc ce sera pas nouveau) Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions et des idées, laissez les moi savoir, je suis très ouverte.

Réponse au reviews

narcissa

penses tu qu'Harry après par exemple un accés de colère ...  
pourrait demander à son père ,si ce que TEJ lui avait dit lors de la 2année est vrai :qu'ils sont presques identiques ,ça pourrait etre amusant

Réponse : J'aimerais que tu m'envoies un email m'expliquant le contexte de ce que tu voudrais que Harry fasse. Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, mais je ne dis pas non, cela pourrait être intéressant…surtout que Harry va souvent se fâcher cette année !


	64. Chapitre 64: L'homme invisible à Préaula...

Cela prit plusieurs jours avant que Ombrage décide de laisser Harry tranquille. Lorsque ses retenues avec Ombrage cessèrent, Rogue commença à lui donner ses propres retenues pour les évènements de l'été. Il n'avait pas voulu que Harry ait deux retenues par jour, il lui fallait tout de même du temps pour étudier. Pendant les cours d'Ombrage, Harry s'assoyait le plus loin possible de Drago, il s'installait entre Hermione et Ron de telle sorte qu'il était difficile pour le Serpentard de lui causer d'autres ennuis. Heureusement, se dit Harry, ce cours avait toujours été son point fort et il n'aurait pas de difficulté à obtenir de bons résultats. Heureusement, aussi, Rogue décida de ne pas faire durer les retenues de Harry trop longtemps, l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux tout au plus. Harry devenait et se sentait devenir de plus en plus impulsif, irréfléchi et enragé. Plusieurs fois il s'était laisser aller, répondant par des réflexes primaires. Comme ce jour où il avait balancer son poing au visage de Drago pour une raison qu'il avait totalement oubliée depuis le temps et aussi parce que cette raison n'avait rien de très sérieux. Évidement, toucher à l'enfant chéri coûte cher et Harry l'a payé aussi. Mais il s'en balançait, plus rien ne comptait dans ces moments-là, il perdait tout simplement le nord et déchargeait sa rage sur la personne qui se trouvait malheureusement ou heureusement, c'est selon le point de vue, devant lui. Il s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, mais en même temps cela lui faisait du bien, comme s'il se déchargeait du poids de sa vie sur d'autres. Évidemment, avec toutes ces bourdes, Harry n'eut pas la permission d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, avec sa cape d'invisibilité, il pouvait se rendre où bon lui semblait, surtout avec la carte du maraudeur qu'il lui permettait de connaître tout pleins de passages formidablement bien conçu. Ainsi, il se rendit à Pré-au-Lard sous sa fameuse cape, heureux de sortir et d'être loin du château et de la sévérité de Rogue. Il marchait, invisible, entre Ron et Hermione, lorsque OH malheur, ils rencontrèrent Rogue. Même caché sous sa cape, Harry sentait la peur l'envahir, et s'il parvenait à voir sous les capes d'invisibilité. Harry avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait aucune preuve de cela, que sa cape lui avait toujours été utile, que les fois où Rogue l'avait coincé, il avait seulement était très malchanceux ou tout simplement maladroit. Rogue ne les regarda presque pas et continua son chemin, ce qui créa une vague de soulagement chez les Gryffondor ci présents. Harry décida de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, au moins avant le retour de Rogue. En retournant vers le passage secret menant à Poudlard, Harry, par un moment d'inadvertance, tomba face à face avec Drago. Ce dernier trouva étrange de se frapper ainsi sur une forme invisible. La cape tomba et Drago, l'air vainqueur, laissa un Harry complètement horrifié. Il remit sa cape, couru jusqu'à Poudlard, rejoignit les donjons et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un livre, n'import quel, juste un simple livre ouvert pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas quitté ce château. Il avait serré sa cape à sa place, sans prendre la peine de la plier comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'était plus capable de penser normalement, sa vie semblait soudainement plus houleuse que d'ordinaire, plus douloureuse, éventuellement même. Lorsque Rogue revint à l'appartement, Harry ne remarqua pas de signes lui permettant de croire qu'il avait été informé. Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement afin de savoir combien de règles il avait pu briser en une seule après midi : Un il y avait la cape, deux la carte des maraudeurs, trois Pré-au-Lard, quatre il n'avait toujours pas le droit de quitter le château à part pour les cours ou le Quidditch et…Harry décida d'arrêter le décompte là, se rendant compte qu'il avait suffisamment de troubles juste avec ces règles là. Drago profita, bien sûr, de cette information pour faire payer à Potter le seul fait d'être né. Il s'empressa d'aller retrouver Rogue dans ses appartements pour tout lui balancer. Dès que Drago fut partit, Rogue tel un taureau se précipitant vers la cape rouge, il entra dans la chambre de Harry. Harry décida de parler en premier, se disant qu'il aurait l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, même s'il doutait qu'il y gagnerait quoi que ce soit.

− Je suis désolé, père, je m'excuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai aimé le faire et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de recommencer.

− IMBÉCILE DE…

− DE PETIT GRYFFONFOR SANS CERVELLE! TOUT COMME MON PÈRE, CE STUPIDE IMPOTENT DE JAMES, INCAPABLE DE FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE DES BÊTISES ET DE TYRANISER LES AUTRES POUR SON BON PLAISIR! Je sais, merci, fit Harry complètement hors de lui qui était exténué d'entendre les mêmes reproches! Et sincèrement, père, changez vos insultes, parce que je commence à être blasé d'entendre toujours l…

La fameuse gifle partit à ce moment, faisant taire un adolescent téméraire.

− Vous êtes masochiste ou quoi, Potter? Ôtez votre chemise!

− Vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire comme lorsque j'avais treize ans, vous pensez que je suis qu'un imbécile petit gamin que vous pouvez frapper quand bon vous chante? Vous pensez que vous pouvez empoisonner ma vie plus que vous ne l'avez déjà fait! V…

La seconde gifle partit.

− Soit, je n'ai pas besoin de votre collaboration, fit Rogue en enlevant la chemise à l'aide d'une formule magique.

Il se mit à frapper Harry avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il le frappait, le fouettait, le martelait et tout cela avec la rage et la colère causées par la sortit du garçon, ainsi que par ses propos insolents. Harry résista quelque peu, puis abandonna l'idée. Entre les coups, il prenait toute sa force et son arrogance pour dire quelques mots bien placés.

− Comme votre père… je vous hais… traître… comme mon oncle… Azkaban… ma mère aurait honte de vous…. Je vous maudis…

− Vous n'avez jamais apprit à fermer votre bouche, Potter, vous n'avez jamais comprit que cela aggravait des situation déjà graves, fit Rogue en arrêtant de se défouler sur le garçon?

− Non, je n'ai jamais apprit, et c'est peut-être en raison de cela que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui! De toute manière, vous ne m'apprendrez rien aujourd'hui de ce que je sais déjà. Vous me confinerez à ma chambre, vous me mettrez en retenue jusqu'à l'apparition des semaine à quadruple jeudi, vous m'enlèverai toutes visites de mes amis et cela est sans compter les copies et tout le reste, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai eu une journée avec MES amis, SEUL, sans vous et tout ce que vous pourrez faire ne m'empêchera jamais de penser que j'ai bien agi! Vous pouvez tenter de me contrôler, mais il y a des choses que vous ne parviendrez jamais à posséder, comme ma fierté, mes amis et mes pensées. Maintenant finissez votre travail, et laissez-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire!

Rogue ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé parler Harry ainsi, normalement il l'aurait fait taire d'une gifle bien sentit, mais cela aurait été la troisième fois qu'il le faisait taire ainsi et visiblement cela ne donnait aucun résultat.

− Comme vous l'avez si bien expliqué, vous serez en confinement dans cette chambre avec tout le reste de ce que vous avez mentionné, je ne gaspillerai pas ma salive pour tout redire, par contre là où vous avez tort, c'est que tout cela ne sera pas votre punition, il va falloir que j'y pense sérieusement, je vous reviendrai là-dessus plus tard. Tout cela, comme vous avez dit, n'est qu'un avant-goût léger de la suite. Je vous conseille d'apprendre dès maintenant à fermer votre petite bouche, Potter, je n'endurerai pas encore longtemps vos petites crises d'adolescent frustré. Si vous voulez aller en maison de correction, soit, je vais vous y envoyer. Je vous conseille de faire attention à vous, dans le cas où, cet endroit ne soit pas l'objet de vos désirs, car je pense très sérieusement à vous payer de petites vacances dans un des centres les plus sévères du monde.

En entendant cela, Harry avait écarquillé les yeux, il n'avait jamais pensé que Rogue pourrait faire cela. Rogue paru satisfait de la peur qui venait de s'installer dans le visage de Harry, au lieu de l'éternel regard de défi qu'il avait prit habitude à lancer depuis quelque temps.

− Comme vous êtes un habitué de cette situation de confinement, je n'ai pas à vous remémorer les règles, je crois. Aies-je raison?

− …

− Potter!

− Oui, père, vous avez raison, marmonna Harry entre ses dents

− Bien, fit-il en se retournant dans un mouvement de tissus noir et en quittant la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, pensif et horrifié! Il n'allait quand même pas l'envoyer en maison de correction, tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Soudainement, il entendit cogner à la porte, il reconnu la voix d'Hermione. Les pas s'approchèrent, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Harry, voyant l'état de ce dernier.

− Je vous laisse quinze minutes, Granger. Potter est puni et n'a pas le droit d'avoir de visite. Alors cessez vos manières sentimentalistes et venez en au fait avant que le temps s'écoule et que vous me suppliez de rajouter quelques minutes précieuses, dit Rogue en prenant place sur une chaise.

Les deux copains regardèrent hébétés, l'homme s'asseoir et les regarder.

− Vous perdez du temps, présentement, jeunes gens, je vais demeurer ici, puisque Potter n'a pas le droit aux visites. Je m'assure seulement que vous ne prépariez rien de mystérieux, fit Rogue en se délectant de l'état de totale indignation des deux Gryffondor.

− Bien fit Harry en se retournant vers Hermione, assis-toi. Que fais-tu ici?

− J'ai vu Drago en revenant de Pré-au-Lard, il m'a raconté, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui, puis je voulais te voir. Ron n'est pas venu, il …en fait…il…était indisposé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. À ce que je vois, nous ne nous verrons pas pour un bon bout de temps, en dehors des cours, fit-elle à voix basse. Tu n'aurais pas…

− Mione, la coupa Harry, ne me dis pas ce que j'aurais dû ou pas dû faire, s'il te plait.

− Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien, Harry?

− Ben oui, Mione, je suis correct, fit-il peu convainquant.

− Peux-tu communiquer par hiboux?

− Sais pas, si oui, je vais t'avertir en t'envoyant Hedwige et…

− Oubliez cela, Potter, pas de visites, pas de courrier, rien, dit Rogue le plus calmement du monde. Votre temps est terminé, Granger.

− Bien, fit-elle en se levant et en serrant Harry dans ses bras, au revoir Harry et à lundi. Attention à toi, d'accord?

− Bye, Mione et salut Ron de ma part, merci d'être venu et ne t'en fait pas trop pour moi! On ne m'appelle pas le survivant sans raison, tenta-t-il de dire pour réconforter sa copine.

Hermione quitta son ami, les yeux humides, aussi découragée que lui de toujours être privée de sa présence. Si ce n'était pas de sa gêne et de son caractère réservé, elle aurait foncé sur Rogue et l'aurait frapper de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne le ferait pas, se contentant de demeurer muette et de remercier froidement le maître de potions. Le soir venu, Rogue revint dans la chambre du Gryffondor, apparemment toujours aussi en colère.

− La prochaine bêtise que vous faite, je vous envoie passer 2 semaines en maison de correction pour les adolescents criminels les plus endurcis. Pour le moment, je vous retire votre cape et votre balai, Je ne sais pas si vous sortirez de l'équipe de Quidditch, je dois y réfléchir encore. Alors donnez moi cette cape, pendant que je vais chercher votre balai.

Harry ne parla pas, retira sa cape de l'endroit où elle était rangée et la rendit à son père e la regardant une dernière fois avant longtemps. Le silence pesait lourd, mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas parler.

− Maintenant, mettez-vous au lit et dormez, c'est dans ces moments o;u vous vous attirez le moins d'ennuis.

Harry se coucha sans rien dire, dans même passer de commentaire devant Rogue qui s'installait sur une chaise dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par tant d'émotion. Lorsque Rogue vit que Harry dormait, il appela un elfe, le fit surveiller et se retira.


	65. Chapitre 65: Quand le directeur s'en mêl...

Le lendemain matin, un hibou arriva dans la cuisine où Rogue s'apprêtait à nourrir Mathilde. Il ouvrit le parchemin qu'il apportait.

Cher Severus,

J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau dès que vous en aurez la possibilité, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Vôtre,

Albus Dumbledore.

Rogue leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, termina de nourrir sa fille et se rendit immédiatement au bureau du directeur de l'école. Rendu devant l'oiseau en pierre protégeant l'entrée du bureau, Rogue mentionna le mot de passe « Bonhommes de pain d'épice » puis commença l'ascension.

− Bonjour Severus, dit le directeur avant même que Rogue n'ait pu pensé à ouvrir la bouche

− Albus, dit-il toujours aussi courtois, vous m'avez demandé de venir.

− En effet, Severus, en effet, sucette à la fraise?

− Albus, je ne suis pas venu pour des sucreries, depuis le temps vous devriez savoir que je n'en mange pas.

− Ah oui, répondit-il d'un air rêveur et détaché en savourant la sucette qu'il venait de développer. Bon je vous ai fais venir pour que nous puissions parler de Harry.

Rogue e crispas sur sa chaise.

− Qu'est-ce que cet enfant a pu encore faire dont je ne suis pas au courant?

− Rien, Severus, absolument rien, vous l'avez déjà puni pour tout ce que je peux vous dire. Severus, je vous ai laissé aller lorsque Harry est venu dans votre famille. Je ne suis pas intervenu, je vous ai laisser l'opportunité de sévir à votre manière, mais là je sens que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas. Harry ne va pas bien, il et trop souvent puni, il n'a plus de plaisir à vivre.

− Albus, autant que je sois concerné, cet enfant est puni comme le serais mes autres enfants s'ils avaient fait la même quantités d'âneries, alors je ne vois pas le problème.

− Severus, cet enfant n'est pas comme les autres enfants, il a connu que la violence et la haine dans sa vie. En le restreignant autant que vous le faits, vous l'incitez à braver les règles. Les adolescents ont besoin de liberté, ils ont besoin de faire les choses à leur manière. En plus vous ne pouvez pas penser à réprimander un adolescent comme vous le feriez avec un gamin de 5 ans. La journée où Harry va se révolter, il va faire quelque chose dont vous serez le premier à le regretter et à vous culpabiliser. Ne frappez plus cet enfant, faites lui faire des lignes si vous voulez, mais arrêtez de lui faire revivre l'éternelle boucle qui fut sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Harry est allé à Pré-au-Lard, même si vous ne vouliez pas, il a fait à sa tête, et c'est tout à fait normal. Vous l'Avez enfermé depuis le mois de juin, comment voulez-vous qu'il réagisse, il a besoin de cette liberté et il va aller la chercher tant et aussi longtemps que vous le lui donnerez pas. De plus, Harry vous aime, vous et votre famille, je le sais, je le sens. Il ne voudrait pas aller ailleurs, il sent qu'il est aussi aimé dans cette famille-là, ne le forcez pas à se rebeller contre vous, car vous savez comme moi que l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiment si semblable que nous pouvons très facilement les confondre.

− Donc, ce que vous me demandez, en gros, c'est de ne plus punir Harry et de lui permettre de retourner dans son dortoir?

− En gros, oui. Je ne vous dis pas de ne plus le punir, mais trouvez autre chose que de jouer sur sa liberté ou que d'utiliser la force. Vous savez, mieux que quiconque ce que font de telles conditions, pensez à votre enfance, pensez à ce que vous pouviez faire dans de telles situations. Vous aviez Poudlard pour vous soustraire à la surveillance continuelle de votre père, vous aviez ce temps pour souffler un peu, Harry est pratiquement avec vous 24 heures sur 24, les seuls moments où il peut respirer, c'est pendant ses cours. De plus, je vous demande de ne pas le punir pour ce que les autres professeurs vous rapportent. S'il fut puni une fois par un collègue, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le puniriez une seconde fois, pour la même bêtise. Il risque de faire des bêtises de pus en plus grosses en se disant que quitte à être puni deux fois de toute manière, il a intérêt à faire quelque chose d'assez gros pour justifier les deux corrections qu'il aura de tout évidence. Tentez de ne pas faire vous-même, ce que vous reprochez à votre père. Vous ne souhaitez certainement pas que Harry crache sur votre tombe le jour de votre mort, je me trompe?

− Bien sûr que non, Albus.

− Bien, je ne vous dis pas de remettre Harry dans son dortoir, c'est à vous de juger, mais au moins laissez-le vivre, laissez-le sortir de l'appartement, aller à Pré-au-Lard et faire ce que bon lui semble avec ses amis.

− Je vois.

− Bien, Severus, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé. Je sais qu'il est difficile d'élever un adolescent quand le seul modèle que nous avons eu fut un fiasco de premier ordre, mais tentez de vous contrôler et de penser en fonction de ce que vous avez à reprocher à votre père.

− C'est correct, Albus, j'y verrai. Au revoir.

− Au revoir, Severus et bonne journée.

Rogue sortit du bureau du directeur, obnubilé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que tout cela faisait du sens, il savait qu'il était coupable en grande partie du comportement de Harry. Il le privait depuis trop longtemps. Il entra dans l'appartement et se rendit à la chambre de Harry, remerciant l'elfe qui surveillait, lui disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être surveillé. Harry releva la tête de sa lecture, incrédule, mais replongea dans son livre rapidement. Il n'Avait pas envie de l'entendre lui parler, il ne voulait pas le voir. Harry pensait que Rogue allait le surveiller en prenant place sur la chaise, mais contre toute attente, l'homme prit place sur le bord du lit.

− Harry, fit-il d'une voix relativement basse, vous pourrez retourner à votre dortoir dans un mois. Je ne vous y envois pas tout de suite pour vous faire réaliser la grandeur de la bêtise que vous avez faite. Par conte, vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble, vous n'êtes plus confiné à cet endroit. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de respecter le couvre feu comme tous les élèves de cette école et de revenir ici avant l'heure de tombée. De plus, je voulais vous annoncer que vous n'aurez aucune retenue pour vos actions antérieures, ni copie. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de revenir coucher ici pour le prochain mois, par la suite vous retournerez à votre dortoir. Si toute fois, vous désirez demeurer ici, je ne m'y opposerai certainement pas, vous êtes le bienvenu, nous sommes votre famille après tout. Je vous laisse le choix.

Harry écoutait, incrédule, il avait envie de mettre sa main sur le front de Rogue pour s'assurer que l'homme n'était pas en proie à un délire profond.

− Je vous redonnerai votre cape et votre balai dans un instant, je vais aller les chercher plus tard. Je compte sur vous pour els utiliser à bon escient. Vous pourrez aller à Pré-au-Lard, lors de la prochaine sortie. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai réfléchi avec l'aide de quelqu'un sur des ressemblances entre ce que je hais dans mon enfance et ce que je vous fais endurer. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me détestiez davantage que vous le faites maintenant.

− Mais, je ne vous déteste pas, père.

− Vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer de m'appeler ainsi, j'imagine que je ne mérite pas complètement ce titre, faites comme bon vous semble, je ne vous en tiendrai pas responsable, je ne serai pas en colère, rien de cela.

− Mais, pourquoi, je veux dire, vous m'avez donné la famille que je n'ai jamais pu avoir, vous m'avez fait parrain de Mathilde, j'ai pu choisir les noms des enfants, d'accord cela n'était pas votre idée, mais tout de même. Il est vrai que parfois je vous en veux, mais je ne suis pas rendu à dire que je vous déteste, au contraire.

− Merci, Harry. Je vous aime, comme mon propre fils et j'aimerais réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises jusqu'à maintenant. Le mal que j'ai pu vous causer ne pourra jamais être réparé, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de mes actions, j'ai agi comme mon propre père, et j'en suis désolé.

− Bien, père, je ne vous en veux pas vraiment. Il est vrai que j'étais en colère, mais cela est du passé, vous vous êtes excusé et cela calme grandement ma colère, je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez un jour, en fait je ne pensais pas que vous étiez dans le tort. Pour ce qui est de coucher ici, je vais coir, je ne sais pas si je vais demeurer ici ou retourner au dortoir. J'ai un mois pour y réfléchir, c'est cela?

− Oui, en effet, Harry. Je ne me souviens plus tout ce que je vous ai dit de faire en raison de votre escapade à Pré-au-Lard, mais sachez que tout cela est annulé. De plus, je ne ferai plus rien lorsque vos professeurs me rapporteront une mauvaise conduite de votre part, dans la limite de l'acceptable, comme n'importe quel parent. Vous ne serez plus doublement puni pour vos actions. Vous pouvez donc sortir, maintenant et rejoindre vos copains. Pour ce qui est des temps d'étude, vous aurez de 19 heures à 21 heures la semaine et la fin de semaine. Cela sera suffisant. Vous pouvez bien évidemment étudier comme bon vous semble après ce temps, mais cela sera le temps minimum.

− Père, qu'est-ce qui vous a fit changer d'idée, si je peux me permettre la question, bien sûr?

− Disons que quelqu'un m'a aidé à voir plus clair dans tout cela, Harry, si la personne veut se nommer, elle le fera d'elle-même, je ne peux pas faire autrement, ce ne serait pas très respectueux.

Harry se sentit recommencer à vivre. Il s'habilla après que son père son partit, alla déjeuner et sortit rejoindre ses camarades. Ces derniers furent stupéfaits de le voir revenir

− HARRY, s'écria Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment as-tu pu sortir? Tu vas encore avoir plus d'ennuis!

− Content de te voir aussi Hermione, fit Harry le sourire aux lèvres. Ron et Hermine, venez avec moi, je vais vous donner la preuve que j'ai le droit.

− Non c'est correct, Harry, je te crois, finit par dire Hermione, c'est juste que c'est un changement soudain, hier je te voyais condamné à l'exclusion totale et maintenant tu es là.

− Oui et je vais peut-être revenir dormir dans le dortoir dans un mois, la décision revient à moi.

Les amis parlèrent longuement, s'amusèrent et entreprirent d'effectuer une joute amicale de Quidditch. Lorsque Rogue vit revenir Harry ce soir là pour son temps d'étude, il remercia silencieusement Dumbledore pour son soutient et son aide, Harry rayonnait et semblait tellement heureux. Un changement si drastique était évidement le bienvenu. Harry semblait vivre, enfin!

J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour les derniers chapitres, je n'expliquerai pas dans ces présentes lignes ce en quoi consistait les questions, mais lisez les lignes suivantes et vous allez avoir els réponses à la majorité des questions posées! J'ai, la demande générale, fait en sorte que Rogue devienne plus compréhensif! J'espère que vous aimer! Les suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues!

Bisous et à la prochaine, je vous adore de permettre à ma fic de continuer, cela représente tellement pour moi!

Jwulee

Réponse aux reviews

Je t'en prie !! Fais quelque chose pour que Harry ne se fasse plus battre de la sorte !! Ou bien, fais en sorte qu'il soit blessé à mort au point que Snape regrette !! C'est pas obligé que ce soit Snape qui le batte à mort !! Ou alors qu'il y aie un événement qu'il lui permette de partir définitivement !! Ché pas moi !! Mais le pauvre !!

KISSOUS

A.M-Shinigami

Réponse : Ton vœu est exaucé. J'ai fait en sorte que Rogue soit confronté à ses démons du passé et que Dumbledore lui remémore ce qu'il avait vécu. J'espère que cela t'a plus! Merci pour ta review!

Salut Jwulee,

Ba voila, je voulais de te dire que ta fic est vraiment bien,

Mais que Harry commence a avoir 15ans, et je trouve que ce que tu écris , la façon d'Harry de supporter le doloris , et le reste, ba, a 15ans moi j'aurai vite fait de me tirai de cette famille, en fin plutôt de melonnière d'un mec qui me fait subir des châtiment corporelles , déjà qu'il puisse pouvoir l'appeler père, car c'est bizarre. Je veux dire que moi aussi j'ai 15ans et que le sans de la révolte et bien plus fort que celui de Harry et bien avent d'ailleurs et je ne suis pas le seul , tout cela ne fait pas très réaliste, il a 15ans et ne di rien.. c'est bizarre.

Voila c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire.

plus et

vivement la suite

Réponse : Il est vrai qu'à quinze ans on supporte moins toute cette pression et cette autorité, mais comment Harry pourrait-il sincèrement penser à quitter cette place, je veux dire, s'il quitte sa famille, il doit quitter Poudlard et c'est toute sa vie qui s'effondrais…je crois. Il a quinze ans, c'est vrai, mais aussi il est plus mature que la plupart des personnes à cet âge là, il a un côté de lui qui veut se révolter, mais il a déjà ce côté rationnel qui lui impose de ne rien faire. Il sait que sans Poudlard, sans l'acquisition de connaissance magique, il est mort…Mais là tout ira mieux, je veux dire Rogue sera plus calme. Aussi, il ne faut pas oublier que Harry poursuit une certaine quête que peu de gens poursuivent. Il se bat pour avoir une famille, je sais que je ne répète, mais c'est un sentiment très important dans mon histoire. Il ne crachera pas sur cette famille, maintenant qu'il a la chance dans avoir une, surtout qu'il est maintenant parrain de Mathilde. Merci pour avoir lu ma fic et pour continuer à la lire. Merci aussi pour tes commentaires et tes reviews. J''apprécie beaucoup !

salut!

j'ai suivi t'as fic depuis le début mais j'avais pensé que je me lasserai de ton histoire mais en faite pas du tout!elle est bien varié et t'as très bien géré cela.

j'ai juste une qst: pourquoi harry semble t'il avoir la trouille de Draco? dans les bouquins il a pas du tout peur...je sais bien que t'es pas obligé de le faire agir comme dans les livres,mais je me demandais si harry n'aurai pas envi de faire une bonne farce à Draco pour un fois changer

= il sera un peu plus griffondor plutot qu'un mioche pleurnichard.il aurai plus 15ans,car j'ai eu des difficultés à savoir quel age il avait.

Et aussi pourquoi harry se fais t'il TJR prendre la main dans le sac?il était plus futé que cela avant.

je sais j'ai écrit bcq mais c'est la 1ère foissur toute ton histoire que je técrit une review .

en tout cas continu! j'attend la suite avec impatience!

giny.

Réponse : Harry n'a pas la trouille de Drago autant que la conséquence de toucher à cette petite tête d'ange. Le parrain de Drago c'est Rogue et Harry garde cela en tête, mais là j'imagine que puisque Rogue semble calmé, Harry pourrait tenter de remettre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce Serpentard. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry n'a pas tellement envie de jouer à « tu-m'as-donné-un-coup-et-je-vais-t'en-donner-un! » Pour ce qui est de se faire toujours prendre la main dans le sac, tu as raison, je vais tenter de remédier à la situation, malgré que ce sera difficile puisqu'il aura plus de permission, mais il y a toujours moyen!!! J Merci pour suivre l'histoire et pour ta review, j'apprécie ÉNORMÉMENT!

vivi()

j('adore tjs otant ta fic mais je me demandais pourquoi quand harry repond a Rogue il l'appelle tjs père? o debut c'etait monsieur pui kan rogue lui a permi de l'appelé père il l'a fait!! mais quand il di qu'il le hait il a qu'a denouveau l'appelé monsieur? non? enfin j'en sais rien mais je disais ca comme ca! continue, j'adore

Réponse : Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que Harry a à nouveau appelé Rogue monsieur lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il le détestait, mais cela se peut fort bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, je pense que c'était seulement un moment d'intention de ma part !!! Toutefois, je crois que Harry appelle Rogue « père », tout simplement car au moment où il a intégré la famille Rogue, il avait besoin plus que jamais de se sentir appartenir à une famille. C'est très difficile pour un enfant de se sentir différent, de sentir que la seule chose qui est commune à tous les enfants (la famille), on ne peut pas l'avoir, je sais bien que ce ne sont pas tous les enfants qui ont une famille, j'ai perdu la mienne jeune, mais aujourd'hui, à 22 ans, je réalise l'importance que cela a et j'imagine que le Harry de mon histoire veut seulement avoir cette possibilité d'appartenance. Ce sentiment de sécurité qui y est rattaché. Bon, j'arrête mes déboires sentimentalistes ! Je te remercie pour lire ma fic et pour tes reviews !


	66. Chapitre 66: Pari inhabituel

Oui, le changement d'attitude de Rogue avait eu un effet plus que bénéfique sur Harry. Évidemment, tout ceci demandait un incroyable contrôle de la part du maître de potions, mais il s'y concentrait désespérément. Il s'était toujours juré que ses propres enfants ne ressentiraient pas la même haine face à leur père que lui en avait éprouvé face à son géniteur. Mais, sans s'en rendre compte, au fils des ans, il était devenue le même homme froid, distant, sévère et sans pitié tel que le fut son père à son égard. Il s'était toujours caché la vérité sous une avalanche de raisons plus ou moins sérieuses, mais heureusement, pensa-t-il, que Dumbledore l'avait aidé, comme il l'avait toujours fait, à prendre conscience de la situation et à l'améliorer. Petit, il avait toujours cru que la seule façon qu'un enfant puisse apprendre c'était par les coups, autrement, il ne voyait pas. Il y avait cru par la force des choses, bien entendu, mais cette croyance était tellement forte que lorsqu'il avait commencé à élever ses propres enfants, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens de sévir. Et sévir il n'avait fait que cela, laissant les preuves d'amour, le réconfort et tout le reste à sa femme. Lui, il représentait l'autorité, la peur, les punitions. À ce point, que lorsque les enfants le voyaient rentrer dans une pièce, ils baissaient la tête et attendaient l'irréparable, les insultes, les reproches, les coups. Il s'était habitué à cette peur qu'il faisait naître chez ses enfants, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourtant, avec la venue de Harry, il avait été amené à être plus que cette menace d'autorité. Il avait apprit à être davantage que ce masque froid, paternel. Par contre, les habitudes étant gravement ancrées, sa sévérité revenait rapidement au galop, chassant le faible sourire d'amusement qu'il avait pu proféré. Mais pourquoi? Que cachait-il? Qu'avait-il peur de dévoiler? Sinon que l'amour infini qu'il vouait à sa famille, à ses enfants et à Harry? La seule manière qu'il avait connu d'aimer avait été la manière que son père lui avait enseignée. Il savait que cette manière était désuète, mais de retomber dans des habitudes et des croyances était rassurant. Les jours passèrent après le petit discours que Dumbledore lui avait servi. Il avait toujours beaucoup respecté Dumbledore, et admiré aussi. Cet homme lui avait donné une chance là où tous les autres hommes lui avait tourné le dos et l'avaient condamné. Cet homme l'avait accepté, tel qu'il était avec ses failles et ses faiblesses, sans attendre de sa part des prouesses exceptionnelles. Cet homme l'avait aimé, simplement, inconditionnellement et cela avait permis à Severus de s'afficher du côté du Bien, de renaître des cendres qu'avait été toute sa vie. Maintenant, il devait lui-même se pardonner des erreurs qu'il avait commises. Obtenir le pardon des autres était une chose, se pardonner soi-même était un contrat beaucoup plus difficile et dans certain cas impossible. Mais en passant à ses enfants, à sa femme, Severus se dit qu'il devait essayer, il leur devait bien cela. Les triplets grandissaient rapidement, déjà, à 6 mois, ils avaient chacun leur caractère particulier. Alana s'annonçait une enfant décidé, entreprenante et avec une fougue digne des Rogue. Thierry était tout aussi aventurier que se sœur, il aimait découvrir et voir ce qu'il l'entourait. Mathilde était plus réservé, plus calme, mais dans ses yeux brillaient une soif insatiable d'aventures et de découvertes. Harry aimait bien promener Mathilde dans le château lorsqu'il n'avait pas de cours, il l'amenait à l'extérieur, lui faisant découvrir cette richesse de l'air pur et ce total abandon qu'il procurait.

Les classes continuaient sans grand problème. Ombrage tentait toujours de coincer Harry, mais celui-ci agissait sans reproche dans son cours. Plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus Harry trouvait cette femme étrange, elle ne lui inspirait rien de bon et pour cette raison, il décida de ne pas trop tenter de demeurer seul avec elle. Le temps vint où Harry dû prendre la décision de retourner dans son dortoir ou de rester dans l'appartement de ses parents. On aurait pu croire que ce choix aurait été évident, mais rien n'était si simple Harry était ambivalent. Il est vrai qu'il avait bien envie de retrouver ses camarades, une vie normal d'étudiant ainsi qu'un certaine forme de liberté, mais en même temps, il aimait bien être près de Amélia, de Mathilde, il aimait avoir cette tranquillité que lui donnait sa chambre privée. Il ne savait que faire. Bien sût, s'il demandait à Ron ou encore à Hermione, ces derniers s'empressaient de dire qu'il lui fallait revenir, mais quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait insécure à quitter ce nid qu'il avait finalement obtenu. Il se décida enfin à retourner dans son dortoir, se donnant la possibilité de changer d'avis éventuellement, sa chambre demeurant intouchée dans l'appartement de ses parents. Le jour de son retour dans le dortoir, les garçons de son niveau fêtèrent l'évènement, jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et le lendemain matin, au premier cours de la journée, il fut très amusant de constater que tous les Gryffondor masculins semblaient prêts à s'endormir à côté de leur chaudron. Lorsque Rogue entra dans la classe, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la mine déconfite de la jante masculine, toutefois, après quelques instants d'explications sur la potion qu'ils effectueraient ce jour-là, il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer quelques remarques acerbes et bien senties envers les courageux lions qui pour l'instant ne semblaient pas trop vifs d'esprits. Il ne questionna pour autant Harry, conscient que ce dernier avait le droit de disposer de ses soirées comme bon lui semble et que cet état d'inertie et amorphe devait sans doute être temporaire. Il se dit qu'il aviserait en temps et lieu si la situation se perpétuait, pour le moment, il laissa agir l'adolescent. Il savait, par contre que tous ces Gryffondor auraient de la difficulté à supporter la chaleur des chaudrons bouillonnants ainsi que le climat des cachots, mais il ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'aucun d'eux ne s'endorme dans son cours, à ce moment il réprimanderait le comportement peu responsable de la veille, pas tant que les étudiants demeuraient physiquement réveillés, il ne força à ne rien faire. Ce soir-là, au souper, Harry s'endormit pratiquement dans son assiette et avait de la difficulté à envisager le temps d'étude qu'il lui restait à faire. D'ailleurs il s'endormit à peine vingt minutes après le début de l'étude, épuisé par sa journée et par le manque de sommeil. Rogue le leva et alla le coucher dans sa chambre, le laissant récupérer le sommeil qui lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas réprimander le garçon, conscient que la célébration de la veille était grandement justifiée, puisque Harry avait été depuis si longtemps privé de dormir avec ses copains. En fait, Rogue se sentait un peu coupable de cette privation qu'il avait fait enduré à Harry. Il sentit aussi stupéfait que l'adolescent n'ait pas répliqué davantage, devant sa situation passée. Mais il savait que Harry avait tellement vécu de situations injustes, qu'il les encaissait sans broncher, la plupart du temps. Le lendemain matin, voyant que Harry ne se réveillerait pas seul, Rogue se dirigea vers la chambre de l'adolescent, puis lui toucha délicatement l'épaule

− Harry, réveillez-vous, vous avez des cours ce matin! Allez Harry, réveillez vous!

Réveiller Harry était souvent une tâche ingrate et difficile, le garçon dormait durement, profondément. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'ailleurs, seuls ces moments lui permettaient de s'évader…et encore là.

− AAHH, père? Que faites vous là, fit Harry surpris que Rogue soit dans le dortoir, mais remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir, il poursuivit, Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

− Vous dormez, Harry, tout simplement.

− Oui, j'avais compris cette partie-là, mais pourquoi?

− Vous vous êtes endormi environ trente minutes après le début de votre temps d'étude et je vous ai couché ici, pensant que puisque vous dormiez déjà, je n'étais pas pour vous faire liviter à travers le château.

− Bien sûr, fit Harry, se trouvant bête de sa question.

− Bon, maintenant, si vous vous leviez, ça serait cela de gagner!

Effectivement, Harry se leva, consulta son horaire et se rendit compte qu'il avait la pire des journées que son horaire comportait.

− Shit, fit-il quelque peu colérique!

− Langage, je vous pris jeune homme!

− Désolé père, je viens juste de constater que j'ai une journée de merde et que l'enfer me semblerait un compromit intéressant contre elle.

− Ben, voyons, cela ne peut pas aussi dramatique que vous le dites!

Il regarda l'horaire par lui-même : Histoire de la magie, Divination et double cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Rogue fronça un sourcil en levant son regard vers Harry.

− Depuis quand n'appréciez-vous plus les cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal?

− Depuis que c'est Ombr-- le professeur Ombrage, se rattrapa Harry juste à temps, qui les donne. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Elle est sur mon cas depuis le début de l'année. Je ne fais pas confiance à cette femme.

− Voyons, Harry, ne la jugez pas si durement, je parie, que vous lui en voulez pour els retenues qu'elle vous a donné au début de l'année.

− Mais non, père, je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair avec elle. Vous voulez parier?

− Je ne parie, jamais jeune homme, c'est une manie très vilaine, qui plus souvent qu'autrement vous cause des ennuis.

− Peu importe, père, je parie 100 points à Gryffondor qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher!

− Si vous le prenez ainsi, je ne refuserai certainement pas de faire perdre 100 points à votre maison.

− Bien, mais si j'ai raison, vous enlevez 100 points à votre maison, père.

− Marché conclu!

Aucune des deux personnes ne savaient comment elles avaient faite pour accepter ce pari risquer, mais le fait étant clairement établi, aucune ne pensa à reculer. Ainsi, Harry se dépêcha à s'habiller, rejoignit ses copains de Gryffondor, drôlement inquiets de ne pas l'avoir vu revenir la veille, puis il leur expliqua qu'il avait quelques mois pour prouver qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Évidemment, Hermione commença à refuser de participer à de tel manigance, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa la quantité astronomique de poins en jeu, elle repoussa ses principes sévères et entreprit de s'informer. Le problème, était que Ombrage détestait autant les Gryffondor que Rogue pouvait le faire, alors il fallait oublier rapidement l'idée d'une petite entreview banale ayant pour sujet principal « Professeur Ombrage, qu'avez-vous à cacher? » Il leur faudrait user de ruse, amis tous savaient que la ruse était davantage présente chez les Serpentard. Comme à son habitude, Hermione ne perdit pas grand temps avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ron et Harry s'occupèrent de lire tous els journaux des derniers mois. Le travail était laborieux, ardu et très vague, mais ils poursuivirent, conscient que ces points pouvaient leur coûter la victoire de la coupe à la fin de l'année scolaire.


	67. Chapitre 67: Recherches douloureuses

La recherche dans les journaux n'apporta pas grandes nouvelles, si ce n'est que des mangemorts avaient échappé à la prison en prônant l'irresponsabilité de leur action, leurs regrets et un tas de bêtises similaires. Les recherches d'Hermione à la bibliothèque n'avaient pas révélées de surprises intéressantes, leurs pistes étaient trop vagues.

− Harry, fit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabane de Hagrid pour leur cour de soin aux créatures magiques, ta cicatrice t'a-t-elle fait mal c'est dernier temps?

− Oui, mais pas particulièrement, répondit Harry en toute franchise.

− D'accord, il faudrait que tu notes les fois où elle t'a fait mal et qui se trouvait autour de toi à ce moment-là ainsi que du lieu où toi-même tu te trouvais.

− D'accord Mione, fit Harry sans grande conviction. Mione, j'ai eu une idée. Il serait bon de savoir si Ombrage est particulièrement sur mon cas ou sur le cas de tous les Gryffondor.

− Et comment tu penses prouver cela, demanda Ron perplexe?

− Au cours de la prochaine classe, je vais m'asseoir avec vous comme je le fais habituellement, vous allez faire quelque chose de prohiber. Lancez quelque chose, parlez, faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne dois pas être impliqué. Nous verrons qui elle accusera, mais il faut que ce soit subtile. Si elle m'accuse, on recommence, mais cette fois il faut que ce soit clair qu'elle vous voit agir. Si elle m'accuse encore, alors nous pourrons conclure qu'elle ne déteste pas les Gryffondor, mais qu'elle a quelque chose contre moi.

− D'accord Harry, fit lentement Hermione, mais c'est risqué, il ne faut pas que personne sache, on va tenir un journal de toutes nos actions et je vais ensorcelée l'encre pour qu'elle soit invisible à quiconque tente de la lire, mis à part nous trois. On se rencontre 3 fois par semaine, les lundi, mercredi et samedi, à 16 heures dans la salle sur demande. Si l'un de nous ne peut pas s'y rendre, la réunion aura lieu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une seule personne. Il va aussi falloir se trouver des gens de confiance pour nous aider. Il nous faudra déterminer si elle agit ainsi avec des personnes de d'autres maisons.

− Bien, répondirent Harry et Ron.

− Mais Harry, cela sera très difficile pour toi, je veux dire, comme le l'imagine, le professeur Ombrage va t'accuser, tu nieras et tu iras encore en retenue. Là le professeur Rogue va lui aussi te punir et ils e peut que tu ne puisses plus venir dormir dans le dortoir.

− T'inquiète pas, Mione, mon père m'a dit qu'il ne me punirait plus lorsqu'un autre professeur le ferait, à moins que ce soit quelque chose de très grave. Pour ce qui est de dormir dans le dortoir, il n'y touchera pas, je crois, pas pour si peu. Il ne m'enlèvera plus ma liberté de ce que j'ai compris.

− Si tu le dis, mais si cela devient trop risqué ou trop difficile pour toi, on devra arrêter.

− D'accord, Mione, mais laissez moi tout de même juger de ce qui est trop difficile ou correct!

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques débuta, les trois amis aimaient bien ce cours qui donnait la chance d'être à l'extérieur et en plus de voir Hagrid, lequel il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir fréquemment en raison du travail grandissant qu'ils avaient avec les années. En après-midi, ils se rendirent pour le cours d'Ombrage. Il avait été convenu que Hermione parlerait à Ron lorsque Ombrage aurait le dos tourné. Pendant le cours, Hermione et Ron firent ce qui avait été prévu. Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que le ton de leur voix soit assez fort pour que Ombrage comprenne.

− Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours, fit-elle simplement.

Hermione, Ron et Harry, indignés comprirent que leurs soupçons n'avaient rien d'irrationnels et que la recherche allait apporter des éléments percutants et peut-être aussi choquants. À la fin du cours, Hermione et Ron sortirent de la classe en attendant leur ami à l'extérieur de la salle. Harry ramassa ses choses et se dirigea vers Ombrage.

− Vous vouliez me rencontrer, professeur demanda-t-il doucement et innocemment?

− Potter, ne jouez pas à l'innocent, trancha-t-elle, vous demeurerez en retenue ce soir, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez saisi qu'il ne faut pas me mentir!

− Mais qu'aies-je fait?

− Vous avez parlé dans mon dos à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui alors que je donnais mon cours!

− Mais c'est faux, je n'ai pas parlé un instant, s'insurgea Harry!

− Ne mentez pas, Potter, vous viendrez me voir, dans mon bureau, à 16 heures, entre-temps j'aviserai votre père! Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry sortit de la classe, anxieux. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait donné une retenue pour avoir mentit, cela lui avait fait extrêmement mal. Il quitta rapidement Ron et Hermione et se dirigea vers les appartements de ses parents. Rogue était déjà en train de discuter avec Ombrage. Harry la fixa durement et entra dans la pièce. Rogue l'avait regardé sévèrement, mais sans plus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec le professeur Ombrage, Rogue vint rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine. Il s'installa sur une chaise à ses côtés et le regarda intensément.

− Avez-vous parlé dans ce cours, Harry, demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence?

− Non, père, je n'ai pas parlé, fit Harry honnêtement, je n'avais pas intérêt à le faire. C'est des personnes près de moi qui parlaient, mais évidement je ne peux pas divulguer leurs noms, cela sera lâche et méchant de ma part.

− D'accord, je vous crois, tentez de ne plus vous asseoir près de ces personnes-là, fit Rogue lentement.

− Mais cela sera difficile père, tout le monde parle dans ces cours…mais je vous jure qu'Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas parlé rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de Rogue.

− Faites de votre mieux, Harry, dans ce cas. Vous devriez y aller, maintenant, votre retenue est à 16 heures, il vous reste vingt minutes pour vous y rendre

Harry acquiesça et quitta l'appartement sous l'œil inquiet de Rogue qui commençait à regretter son pari ridicule. Il avait bien vu que Harry avait été honnête, mais se demandait pourquoi ce professeur s'acharnait sur l'adolescent. Harry se rendit au bureau de Ombrage, elle l'attendait, évidemment.

− Alors, Potter, comme vous connaissez le déroulement des retenues, je n'ai pas besoin de vous réexpliquer. Prenez place et commencez à écrire.

− Bien, professeur Ombrage, fit calmement et poliment Harry.

Harry prit effectivement place et commença à écrire, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa souffrance, qui était, à son avis, plus grande que les fois précédentes. Sincèrement, Harry trouvait cette enseignante complètement débile, comme si son évolution dans l'échelle humaine s'était arrêtée au niveau de la préhistoire, et encore là! Il accomplit la retenue et celle-ci dura jusqu'à 18 heures. Harry n'était plus capable d'en endurer davantage. Il avait mal et du sang perlait sur sa main, indiquant clairement le message qu'il avait dû écrire.

− Potter, venez ici, fit-elle un peu avant la fin de la retenue.

Elle regarda la main de Harry, un faible sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres gercées. Une lueur diabolique prenant vie dans ses yeux et Harry avait juste une envie en voyant cela : quitter cette classe le plus vite possible.

− Bien, Potter, vous pouvez partir, le message commence à s'implanter dans votre tête. Vous reviendrez demain, à la même heure pour poursuivre. J'aviserai votre père.

− Bien madame, fit Harry en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas paraître trop arrogant et pour ne pas lui déverser sa façon de penser d'une manière si cruelle que son cœur ne saurit peut-être pas résister.

Harry quitta rapidement Ombrage et se précipita vers els appartements de ses parents, légèrement en retard pour le souper. Lorsqu'il y entra, Rogue et Amélia avaient déjà commencé à s'inquiéter. Rogue prit la main en sang du garçon et l'entraîna dans la salle de toilettes, le faisant s'asseoir sur la cuvette fermée.

− Harry, as-tu mal, demanda-t-il après avoir examiné les plaies.

− C'est tolérable, père, mais j'ai une autre retenue demain à la même heure. Elle me fera sûrement faire la même chose, confia Harry d'un ton las.

Rogue leva le sourcil d'un œil inquisiteur.

− Je n'ai rien fait, père, elle a seulement dit que le message devait entrer davantage dans ma tête, mais je ne peux pas lui dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ais parlé, elle ne me croit pas. Elle dit que je ment, alors puisque je ne veux pas dire que je mens, s'imagine que c'est plus long…je ne sais pas, en fait, c'est juste étrange.

− Je vous crois Harry, malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire contre les techniques des autres professeurs tant que je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes, c'est votre parole contre la sienne, malgré que vous ayez mon entière confiance.

− Je comprends, père, je ne vous demande pas d'intervenir, cela pourrait être pire, après, d'ailleurs elle risque de venir vous voir ce soir pour venir vous dire pour la retenue de demain.

− Bien, je vais appliquer un onguent sur ces plaies, vous donner une potions pour renforcir votre endurance à la douleur, une sorte d'analgésique. Après nous irons souper, puis ce sera l'heure d'étude. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'écrire, dites-le moi, j'écrirai ce que vous me direz, sans intervenir pour vous faire savoir si c'est bien ou mal, et je remettrai moi-même les devoirs à vos professeurs, leur expliquant que vous ne pouviez pas les écrire vous-mêmes.

− Je vais tenter de faire tout ce que je peux, merci de la proposition, je verrai.

Harry se laissa soigner par Rogue, la crème et la potion lui firent du bien, mais sa main demeurait engourdit. Il avait de la difficulté à la bouger. Ainsi, lorsqu'il fut le temps d'effectuer l'heure d'étude, Harry étudia tout ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'écriture en premier, puis il demanda à Rogue de l'aider pour le reste. Il trouvait très embêtant de soumettre à voix haute ses pensées pour que son père les écrit, sachant que ce dernier connaissait exactement les fautes qu'il était en train de faire. Mais Rogue respecta le travail initial de Harry, n'intervenant pas dans la conception des textes. Comme elle l'avait mentionné, Ombrage revint dans la soirée avertir Rogue de la seconde retenue. Toutefois, elle dû se frapper à un mur froid, car Rogue ne l'écouta pratiquement pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'il trouvait ses manières grotesques et inadmissibles d'un seul regard. Elle repartit bien rapidement, ne trouvant pas l'appui qu'elle recherchait pour continuer à punir Harry. Harry quitta l'appartement de ses parents à 21 heures et retourna à sa salle commune, où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient de pieds fermes, drôlement inquiets. Il leur expliqua l'ensemble de la soirée, et à voir l'air indigné de Ron lorsque Harry raconta la manière dont il avait rédigé ses travaux, Harry eut envie de rire, se libérant un peu du stress de la journée. Les amis s'entendirent pour attendre une semaine avant de passer au plan suivant, afin de laisser la chance à Harry de récupérer entièrement de ses blessures. Ron et Hermione compatissaient avec Harry, se trouvant lâche de laisser leur ami affronter tout cela seul.

− Écoute, Hermione, fit Harry après avoir entendu cette dernière demander d'arrêter leurs plans. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter, cette femme a vraiment quelque chose contre moi, elle me déteste autant que Voldemort peut le faire.

À ce nom, Ron devint blême.

− Désolé Ron, continua Harry.

− D'accord, fit Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion, mais si cela devient pire nous devrons arrêter, tu n'es pas un saint martyr et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire que tu en deviennes un. Pas pour une simple question de points et de victoire d'une coup stupide, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

− Mais, Hermione, enchaîna Harry, c'et davantage qu'une question de points ou de coupe, c'et le fait que cette femme me déteste et qu'elle le fait de façon ouverte et peu subtile. Qui, selon toi, a déjà agit à mon endroit de cette manière?

− Je sais, Harry, répondit Hermione, les mangemorts et Tu-Sais-Qui, mais nous n'avons pas de preuves suffisantes. Je sais, fit-elle subitement, nous pourrions refaire du polynectar et aller questionner les Serpentard! Ainsi nous pourrions savoir si Tu-Sais-Qui amorce un retour éventuellement, beaucoup de jeunes élèves de Serpentard ont des parents mangemorts

− Et comment penses-tu que nous réussirions à avoir de la poudre de licorne et de la peau du serpent du Cap, cette fois-ci? Si nous les volons encore dans la réserve de mon père, il se doutera de quelque chose, cette fois-là, c'est certain.

− C'est vrai, fit Hermione. À moins que nous allions en acheter, je sais où en trouver, maintenant, en plus c'est la sortie de Pré-au-Lard en fin de semaine.

Les trois amis se regardèrent satisfaits, puis décidèrent de mettre leur plan par écrit afin de ne rien oublier.

Réponses au reviews

zabouballa()

je n'ai pas encore tout lu mais ton histoire me met mal à l'aise .tu sembles considérer que maltraiter un enfant est bien et même jouissif. je trouve ça révoltat et pervers.j'espère qu'en allant plus loin tu changes de point de vue.

Réponse : Je sais que certains passages sont cruels et pervers et que certains personnages semblent préconiser la violence comme des moyens d'arriver à leur faim ou comme moyen de communication, mais le seul personnage qui n'évoluera pas c'est le père de Rogue et de toute manière celui-là est mort. J'ai voulu illustrer une plaie sociale réelle, je déteste cacher la vérité existante même si celle-ci est difficile à lire et à voir. J'ai survécu à cette violence dans mon passé, ma mère en est morte, la violence de mon père a tuée ma mère. J'en suis parfois obsédée, c'est vrai, mais de l'écrire est le moyen le plus efficace que j'ait trouvé pour faire évacuer la tension. Évidement mon passé transcende dans ce que j'écris, je n'ai rien vécu d'aussi terrible que ce que j'énonce dans mes fics, seulement, c'est comme un exorcisme pour moi. JE suis désolée de déranger par ces écrits, je suis désolée de blesser aussi, mais sachez que je veux seulement représenter ce qui existe vraiment, je déteste me fermer les yeux. De tout façon, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser une situation dépérir, je fais évoluer les personnages, car c'est à mon avis le but de toute histoire, s'il n'y a pas d'évolution, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire d'histoire, mais cela est mon avis et il vaut ce qu'il vaut. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop choquée, su oui je m'en excuse, sincèrement. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que tu t'es rendue jusqu'à la fin pour lire cette réponse et aussi pour lire mes remerciements. Car je te remercie d'avoir lu et aussi de m'avoir soumis une review

narcissa()

je voulais t'envoyer un mail ,mais n"étant pas du site ;je ne peux pas

j'imaginais que malgré ses efforts Rogue surprenant son "fils" faisant une faute importante revienne aux vieilles méthodes et PAR EXEMPLE en envoyant le doloris ,Harry sous la colère fasse de la magie sans baguette et pourquoi pas renverrai le sortilège (où un autre truc où il utiliserait un pouvoir "légu" par le Lord)

et après il discuterait avec son père et lui demande si il est comme TEJ ,où s'il est en train de le devenir ,vu qu'ils ont bcp de ressemblances .

Réponse : Vendu ! J'achète avec plaisir ! Je mentionnerai lorsque le temps viendra, que cette idée était la tienne ! Merci beaucoup de lire et de me laisser des reviews !

Marie-Jo()

Salut,

J'ai remarquée que tu as une traduction avec tes deux fics, je vais aller la lire. J'espère que cela ne ralentiras pas tes deux fic qui sont excellante.

De plus, Severus a un bon moyen de pression sur Harry s'il n'est pas correct. Durant l'été il l'avais igniorer pendant un temps et cela fais encore plus mal a Harry que bien des choses. Il pert L'attention de son père et cela il ne le veux pas.

J'ai l'impression que la petite Mathilde va en faire voire a ses parent avec sa soif d'aventure qu'elle a déja si jeune. Mais au moins elle a un parain qui la comprent.

Réponse : Je tente de garder le rythme, mais parfois je suis à cour d'idées ! Pour ce qui est de la traduction, elle s'affichera dès que d'autres chapitres seront en lignes, pour l'instant elle n'a seulement qu'un chapitre et elle fut éditée hier ! Tes suggestions sont bonnes, merci. Il est vrai que Rogue a un bon moyen de pression sur Harry en l'ignorant. Le problème est que très bientôt ce moyen ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, en tous les cas pas à court terme, puisque Harry deviendra plus indépendant en raison de son âge. Et oui, il se peut que Mathilde donne du fil à retorde à ses parents, mais je pense pas qu'elle sera la seule ! Vous ne vous demandez certainement pas maintenant pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte que Amélia ait des triplets ! Fallait bien que cela serve à quelque chose ! Vous me voyez venir maintenant ? Merci de lire et soumettre des reviews ! J'apprécie


	68. Chapitre 68: Encore une retenue

Harry tremblait. Il ne tremblait guère de peur, de joie ou de surprise. Il tremblait de haine face au cours qu'il allait avoir dans un moment. **_Stupide Ombrage_** pensa-t-il! **_Soit Damnée_**. Hermione interrompit le fil si joyeux de ses agréables. Il maudissait la terre entière, conscient que dans de deux heures de cela, il voudrait détester davantage.

− Harry, fit Hermione ne portant attention à son copain. Harry on peur tout arrêter là, on et pas obligé de poursuivre notre pla. Tu sais, j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas encore écoper d'une retenue.

− Je le sais Hermione, mais il y quelque chose de pas claire avec cette femme, je ne sais pas quoi. Lorsque je la vois, ma cicatrice ce me fait pas mal, mais elle m'indispose…

− En as-tu parler à Rogue, demanda-t-elle consciente que la dernière fois où il avait évité de mentionner quelques uns de ces précieux détails, Rogue avait été en colère.

− Mais non, je n'ai pas de preuves encore, en tous les cas, pas de preuves solides. Elle est étrange cette femme, mais de l'associer sans raison avec Voldemort…Excuse Ron, ajouta lentement Harry lorsque ce dernier s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Il ne faut pas tirer des conclusions hâtives, s'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est les gens qui jugent sans savoir…

− Ouais, Harry, admit finalement Hermione, tu as raison, mais cela risque de te coûter cher.

− Écoutes ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Bon aujourd'hui on est supposé passer au plan B. Celui-ci est Hermione-et-Ron-parle-pendant-le-cours-pendant-que-Ombrage-les-regarde. Je vais m'asseoir sur le bord de la rangée, vous vous mettez côte à côte. Ne me parlez pas, sous aucun prétexte, cela pourrait faire échouer notre plan et nous obliger à recommencer éventuellement. De plus tout ceci n'aurait rien de très subtile de ta part, Mione, la meilleure élève, celle qui ne brise jamais les règlements, qui parlerait trois cours d'affiler. McGonagall finirait par s'en mêler.

Ainsi les trois camarades se dirigèrent vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chacun étant anxieux pour diverses raisons. Ron ne voulait pas demeurer en retenue avec cette vieille folle comme il le disait. Hermione risquait de salir sa réputation et de faire perdre de précieux points à Gryffondor et Harry…Harry risquait de perdre bien plus que des points, une réputation ou que ce soit d'autre. Il risquait d'être accusé de meurtre s'il demeurait avec ce professeur trop longtemps. D'accord c'était un peu, et je dis bien UN PEU exagérer, mais les risques qu'il s'emporte étaient assez grands, surtout si cette cinglée lui donnait de douloureuses lignes à faire, sans que ses aveux ne compte. Il sentait déjà la colère monter en lui. Le cours débuta, les trois amis s'installèrent ni complètement en avant de la classe, ni complètement derrière. Harry avait les mains moites. Hermione avait tout autant les mains moites et le cœurs battant. Et Ron…et bien Ron il n'Avait plus tellement de couleur à ce moment. Hermione parla alors à Ron, lui glissa quelques petits mots débridés de sens, en sacahnt fort bien que Ombrage la regardait. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et déclara.

− Potter, vous resterez après le cours et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor puisque vous avez parlé durant mes explications.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, pas nécessairement surpris car il s'attendait à cela, mais davantage enragé.

− Et fermez votre bouche, je n'ai pas envie de vous coller une autre fois pour détérioration du matériel scolaire.

Harry ferma en effet sa bouche, mais là il voyait rouge, vraiment rouge, comme incapable de se contrôler. Mais il parvint tout de même à le faire, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation déjà catastrophique. La cloche annonça la fin du cours et la fin des cours de cette journée-là.

− Mione et Ron, je crois que ma retenue débutera maintenant, pouvez-vous aller avertir mon père…Ron fait pas cette tête-là, il ne et mangera pas. Dites lui ce que vous savez à propos de la retenue. Dites lui que vous ignorez si j'ai parlé. Que je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer, mis que dès que j'aurai terminé j'irai le voir.

− Bien Harry, répondit Harmione, fait attention à toi, d'accord?

− Oui, à plus tard!

Hermione et Ron le quittèrent avec le flot des derniers élèves présents dans la classe. Harry ramassa ses effets personnels et se dirigea vers le professeur. Elle le regardait fixement, rageusement. Harry aurait très bien plus la comparer, en ce moment, à une locomotive en pleine puissance.

− Professeur Ombrage, vous voulez sans doute que je commence ma retenue maintenant, demanda-t-il poliment. (Il ne fallait pas se la mettre à dos davantage toute de même, il n'est pas si masochiste que cela!)

− Potter, ne faites pas l'innocent et encore moins l'imbécile, à moins que de faire l'imbécile sir votre comportement habituel, dit-elle sadiquement. Vous pouvez commencer à écrire, vous connaissez le principe, j'ose espérer à présent et vous ne sortirez pas de cette classe avant que j'aie compris que vous avez saisi le message.

− Puis-je savoir, professeur, quel message je dois saisir, car selon moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal, sinon que d'écouter attentivement ce que vous avez dit.

− Arrêtez ce petit jeu avec moi, cela fonctionne sans doute avec votre mioche de père ou tous les autres imbéciles qui peuplent cette école, mais sachez que je suis probablement la seule qui voit claire dans votre jeu.

− N'insultez jamais plus mes parents, répondit Harry d'un ton détaché, dites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ne dites plus jamais rien les concernant. Ils valent 1000 fois plus que vous! 1000 fois!

− Desquels parlez-vous? De cet imbécile James Potter avec sa toute aussi bête Lily Evans? Ou peut-être de ce vampire de Severus Rogue avec sa cruche d'Amélia?

− Cela vaut pour les deux!

Sans dire davantage, Harry retourna s'asseoir où le parchemine et la plume spécial prenait déjà place et avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, Ombrage ajouta.

− Cela vous fera une journée de plus en retenue, vous apprendrez à ne plus me parler sur ce ton, Potter!

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et commença à écrire. La douleur pénétrait sa chaire. Les lettres s'imprimaient dans sa peau à peine soignée des autres blessures, mais il ne dit rien, ne gémit pas et ne fit surtout aucun signe pouvant exprimer sa douleur. Elle ne gagnerait pas si facilement, se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron s'étaient précipités vers les donjons, courant comme des déchaînés, bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage et bousculant même…

− Oh merde, fit Ron, désolé…prof…

− D'Abord soignez votre langage Weasley, cela coûtera 25 points à Gryffondor et avant que je ne vous enlève 30 points chaque pour avoir couru dans les corridors ainsi que de m'être délibérément foncé dedans, je vais vous donner la chance de vous expliquer.

− Eh bien….prof…professeur…R…Rogue, commença Hermione à bout de souffle, c'est Ha…Harry.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois?

− Rien, voyons…

− Attention à votre ton Weasley, je pourrais par inadvertance vous retirer 100 points à l'instant.

− Il n'a rien fait, entreprit de continuer Hermione, beaucoup plus diplomatique. Il est en retenue avec le professeur Ombrage, il ne sait pas jusqu'à quelle heure. Il nous a demandé de venir vous le dire dès que nous serons sortit du cours.

− Et comment a-t-il, par Merlin, réussit à avoir une retenue s'il n'a rien fait, demanda Rogue un peu impatient.

− Il y a des personnes qui ont parlé dans la classe, j'ignore qui, mais je sais que ce n'était pas Harry, professeur Rogue, il était assit à côté de nous. De plus, quand le professeur Ombrage à donné la retenue à Harry, celui-ci fut très surpris et a laissé tomber sa mâchoire inférieure et là le Ombra--professeur Ombrage lui a dit que s'il ne cessait pas de détruire le matériel scolaire elle lui donnerait une autre retenue. En plus elle lui a retiré 20 points en plus de la première retenue qui était, je vous le répète totalement injustifiée. Il voulait que l'on vienne vous avertir, il ne savait pas à quelle heure se terminerait sa retenue et il ne voulait pas que vous vous inquiétez.

− Bien, je vous remercie de cette information, Granger, maintenant vous pouvez retourner dans la grande salle pour le souper. Cette fois ne courez pas, vous n'avez plus de raisons de le faire!

− Bien professeur Rogue, fit Hermione lentement, et merci.

Ron et Hermione se dévisagèrent longuement. Après avoir été persuadés que Rogue en pouvait plus les entendre, ils commentèrent la situation.

− Tu te rends compte, Mione, c'et la première fois en cinq ans que Rogue ne saute pas sur l'occasion de nous enlever des points. Il aurait pu nous en enlever beaucoup parce que nous courions et que nous lui avons foncé dedans. Il faudra penser à remercier Harry,

− Ouais, ben pour le moment, c'est Harry qui essuie tout, tu te rends compte, elle est vraiment odieuse.

Ron et Hermione allèrent souper et après quoi Hermione se lança vers la bibliothèque pour chercher encore sur Ombrage. Ron alla y aider

Réponses au reviews :

Marie-Jo()

Réponse : Je n,ai pas mis ce que tu avais suggéré, car cela dévoilerait des énigmes éventuelles, mais sache que j'ai tout prit en note et je vais mentionner lorsque l'idée viendra de toi ! Merci et à la prochaine !


	69. Chapitre 69: Soit Damnée!

La retenue dura très tard cette soirée-là. Rogue dû s'y reprendre plus de quatre fois pour ne pas sortir de ses appartements, de diriger vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de libérer, en quelque sorte, Harry. Il était 23 heures. Harry était en retenue depuis 16 heures cet après-midi-là. La seule chose qui arrêta Rogue d'agir fut son propre souvenir d'avoir déjà agit ainsi face à ses élèves. Il avait déjà gardé des élèves très tard en retenue, mais leur retenue n'avait pas commencé à 16 heures, mais bien à 19 heures. C'était tout de même une différence importante. Pendant ce temps, où Rogue tournait en rond, plus inquiet de minute en minute, Harry peinait à faire ses lignes. La fatigue le rendait plus sensible à la douleur, plus facilement impulsif, plus porté à sauter à la gorge de cette pétasse de première classe, de lui arracher les entrailles à vif, de lui sortir le cœur par le nombril et le cerveau par le nez…WWWOOOOOWWWWWWW, calme, toi, pensa Harry, calme toi, ZEN, cela ne te servira à rien. Il fallait que la retenue se termine au plus vite, Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa main saignait, sa peau brûlait, maudit soit cette femme pensa-t-il, maudit soit Voldemort. Car il en était sûr, Voldemort était de retour. Personne ne pouvait être aussi sadique que Ombrage sans être impliqué de près ou de loin avec ce fumier de Voldemort à la con. Le problème, le tout petit problème était le manque de preuve, en fait l'inexistence de preuve. Il se voyait très mal arriver au bureau de Dumbledore et dire :

− Professeur Dumbledore, vous devez envoyer cette pétasse de Ombrage…oups désolé, le professeur Ombrage à Azkaban, ou du moins au ministère de la magie. Cette femme fait équipe avec notre cher copain Voldemort et elle veut ma peau…Des preuves?...Non, en fait…c'est que non je n'ai pas de preuve, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est d'alliance avec ce sadique adepte de la magie noire. Pouvez-vous me croire? Allez, silteplaitsileteplaitsilteple!...

Pas très sérieux…un enfant de trois ans n'y croirait même pas. Donc se convint-il, il devrait purger sa peine, injustifiée, je vous le rappelle, car lui, Harry Potter, Sauveur des Sorciers et Sorcières, l'enfant-qui-a-survécu, le justicier du Bien et tout ce que vous voudrez et bien LUI, devait encore une fois se faire suer pour le bien de l'humanité. Il avait dû perdre ses parents pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort la première fois, puis ce fut Sirius, Cédric[1] et cette fois-ci, qui perdrait-il encore? À chaque fois qu'il affrontait cet idiot de Serpentard en fumée, il perdait quelque chose d'important pour lui. Comme si toute sa vie lui ferait toujours mal, comme s'il devrait souffrir plus que les autres pour assurer le bien être de la majorité.

Mais là, il se perdait dans ses pensées. Il ne le fallait pas car Ombrage finirait par s'en apercevoir. Il continua son dur labeur et forma d'autres lettres désormais dépourvues de leur propre sens, signifiant seulement douleur éternelle.

− Potter, fit soudainement Ombrage en faisait sursauter Harry.

La chaleur de la pièce était malsaine. De la température idéale pour s'endormir, pour perdre contrôle de ses sens. En temps normal, Harry en aurait été enchanté, mais là il n'y avait rien de normal. Rien n'était normal avec Ombrage collée aux fesses.

− Potter, venez ici, immédiatement, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à vous appelez sans que j'obtienne de réponse. Si j'avais voulu d'un petit toutou jappeur je me serais procuré un chien. Maintenant, venez ici, cela fait la troisième fois que je vous appelle.

Harry se leva, intrigué. Il avait sûrement dû être horriblement inattentif, pour ne pas entendre la voix crasseuse et désagréable de cette prof complètement débile.

− Bien, fit-elle dédaigneusement, vous reviendrez demain à la même heure. N'allez surtout pas vous plaindre. J'ai bien vu que vous aviez réussi à amadouer votre imbécile de père. Malheureux spectacle je dois admettre. Pitoyable. Un Serpentard qui se fait manipuler par un minable de Gryffondor. Tsit, tsit, tsit. Désolant! Sortez, maintenant. Demain 16 heures ici, ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard, je n'aurais pas envie d'être obligée de vous coller une autre retenue…cela serait tellement dommage.

− Bien, professeur Ombrage fit Harry en serrant les dents. Bonne soirée à vous aussi!

− Vous en avez du culot de prétendre que je voudrais que vous passiez une bonne soirée, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre impolitesse.

Harry sortit sans demander son reste. Il n'en revenait pas. Même Rogue n'avait pas été aussi sur avec lui lorsqu'il était seulement son enseignant, après ce n'était pas pareil. Il alla vers les donjons conscient de l'heure tardive et aussi conscient que ses parents seraient follement inquiets. Il entra dans l'appartement, Rogue et Amélia l'attendait à la table de la cuisine. Amélia semblait épuisée et Rogue énervé. Sa mère se précipita à sa rencontre, regardant avec tristesse les cernes sous les yeux de l'enfant déjà si fatigué. Elle se demandait comment une femme, avait pu priver de souper un adolescent aussi maigre que son fils, elle devait ne pas avoir de cœur, ou très peu, à partir de ce moment, elle commença à détester particulièrement cette femme. Il était extrêmement rare qu'Amélia Rogue éprouve de la haine envers quelqu'un, mais là la situation était extrême.

− Harry, mon enfant, je vous ai préparé à manger, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas souper.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

− Mangez ce que vous pouvez, je vais aller me coucher, maintenant, je suis fatiguée et les enfants vont sûrement se lever tôt demain.

− Bien mère et je vous remercie.

Elle embrassa doucement son enfant sur la joue et alla se coucher. Rogue était demeuré impassible, à ce moment, Harry ignorait à quoi s'en tenir. Soit que la soirée se termine dans la salle de classe, soit qu'il puisse s'endormir d'ici quelques minutes. Rogue ne montrait aucune émotion, mis à part l'énervement visible par la façon dont il bougeait ses doigts.

− Harry?

− Vous ne m'en voulez pas alors?

− Quoi?

− Bien, il est rare que vous m'appeliez Harry lorsque vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher, fit-il prudemment.

− Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vous en veux pas. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai failli aller vous chercher ce soir, mais à chaque fois Amélia m'a retenu, précisant que cela sera pire pour vous après.

− Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, père?

− Bien évidemment, vous êtes demeuré 7 heures avec cette dame, sans souper, je vous vois revenir et votre main est pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. C'est affolant.

− Père, pouvez-vous juste soigner ces plaies, je vais aller me coucher, immédiatement après ?

− Je vais le faire, mais avant d'aller vous coucher, vous devrez manger, jeune homme.

− Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, père, je veux bien emporter quelque chose dans ma chambre pour grignoter si je me réveille cette nuit et que j'aie faim, mais là je suis trop dégoûté pour voir faim.

− Bien, mais demain après vos cours je veux vous voir, je dois vous parler à propos de ces retenues.

− Je ne peux pas, père….

− Ce n'est pas un choix que je vous donne, jeune homme!

− Mais j'ai une retenue encore avec le professeur Ombrage, pour « renforcir les bonnes habitudes » comme elle le dit.

− QUOI!

− Je vous jure, père je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de prendre des notes quand ce cours et tout ce qui arrive me retombe dessus. En plus je lui ai souhaité de passer une belle fin de soirée et elle m'a enlevé 20 points pour impolitesse. Mais n'allez pas la voir, elle m'a dit de ne pas venir me plaindre…

− À quoi, Harry? À qui?

− Je ne peux pas dire la suite, père, ce n'est très gentil, en plus ce n'est pas mon genre de rapporter les dires des autres. Je doid êtr très épuisé maintenant pour avoir faillit m'échapper.

− De tout manière nous en reparlerons après-demain. Venez, je vais soigner votre blessure.

− Merci. Père, est-ce que Mione et Ron vous ont averti?

− Oh oui, et avec grand fracas, dites moi, jeune homme, est-ce une caractéristique de tous les Gryffondor que de courir, tête baisser et de foncer directement sur le directeur des Serpentard?

− Mione et Ron vous ont foncé dessus?

− Effectivement!

− Mione devait être inquiète pour courir ainsi!

− C'est pourquoi je me suis retenu de ne pas leur enlever 30 points chaque!

− Ron a dû faire une crise cardiaque, je suis persuadé qu'il va inscrire cela dans les anales de Gryffondor!

− Gryffondor a des annales?

− Pas encore!

Rogue pansa la plaie de Harry et ce dernier n'eut même pas le courage de retourner dans son dortoir, il tomba rapidement endormi dans sa chambre dans l'appartement de ses parents.

Réponse aux rewiews

Marie-Jo

Réponse : Je prend toutes tes idées en note ! Super et merci !

* * *

[1] Ok, on ne tente pas de me crucifier, de me faire subir des Doloris, ou pire encore de m'insulter! Je sais que le petit Cédric est mort bien après la troisième année de Harry, le moment où j'ai commencé aécrire ma fic, mais j'ai comme, un tout petit peu, par un moment d'extrême confusion, d'insanité ou de folie (passagère, je vous le répète) oublié de le tuer!!!Bah quoi l'erreur est humaine! Je vous entend déjà me dire que je suis pas humaine que je suis un monstre…eh bien…vous avez raison, mais l'erreur est aussi monstrueuse alors (on comprend ici que monstrueuse signifie qui s'applique au monstre comme humaine qui signifie qui s'applique à l'humain!) Donc pas de pétitions pour me mettre à la peine de mort, pas de lettre de congédiement….ha au fait….je ne suis même pas employée…(je savais que je m'étais faite avoir à quelque part!), par de bombe sous ma voiture (bah…j'ai pas de voiture) donc je me reprends, pas de bombe sous ma bicyclette! (Si c'est l'hiver je prends pas ma bicyclette donc pas de bombe sur les bus de mon quartier), pas de lettres anonymes et rien de tout cela…parce que…parce que…euh…bien..c'est que moi va avoir très très peur! Donc on est gentil et compréhensif et on ne m'enferme pas non plus à l'asile psychiatrique. Cédric est mort, désarticulé par les extra terrestres, mais pas par moi…ben admettons que ce ne sont pas les extra terrestres non plus, parce que mon Harry est plongé dans la culpabilité jusqu'à cou à cause de la mort de son ami…donc PRISE 2 :MORT CÉDRIC : Cédric est mort dans des circonstances non expliquées et si vous voulez savoir comment, ben il faudra suivre les enquêtes de Colombo dans 10 ans…! 


	70. Chapitre 70: Cours d'appoint?

Le lendemain, Harry rendit à ses cours, épuisé et déjà ses nerfs étaient à vif. Au petit déjeuner, Ron et Hermione lui étaient littéralement sautés dessus lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu arriver dans la grande salle. La journée se déroula sans grand entrain, Harry n'était pas particulièrement intéressé à aller se faire souffrir sous le regard intéressé de la vieille chouette à Ombrage! Elle était vraiment sadique! La retenue se déroula sensiblement comme celle de la veille. Harry étai par contre préoccupé car ce soir là avait lieu la rencontre pour mettre à jour les informations qu'ils avaient trouvés. Il espérait pouvoir quitter Ombrage assez rapidement pour pouvoir aider ses amis et aussi constater où ils étaient dans leurs recherches. Les marques que la plume imprégnait indirectement dans sa peau semblaient destinées à ne jamais partir, comme un tatou, une erreur de jeunesse. Il pu quitter Ombrage vers minuit ce soir là, se rendant comme la veille à l'appartement de se parents, encor plus enragé. Rogue soigna ses blessures et Harry s'endormit encore dans la chambre de l'appartement. Ron et Hermione en étaient venus à ne plus s'inquiéter quand Harry ne revenait pas de l'appartement de ses parents, sachant qu'il avait sûrement dormi là. Lorsqu'il se leva le matin suivant il ne pu faire autrement que de bénir cette ultime journée où il n'avait aucun cours ni retenue avec Ombrage. Vers quatre heures il se rendit à la classe de Rogue, celui-ci voulant le voir, il trouvait ironique de sentir cette légèreté l'envahir alors qu'il se rendait voir son père, depuis qu'il connaissait Ombrage, lus rien ne lui semblait aussi dramatique.

Il cogna à la porte et le « Entrez » tout droit sortit des films de la préhistoires le fit sourire.

− Père, vous m'avez dit de venir vous voir, fit Harry lentement, alors que Rogue s'acharnait à vider la quantité d'un pot d'encre sur les essais d'une seule classe. Harry le vit faire et ne pu s'empêcher de commenter.

− Père, je crois que vous pourriez économiser beaucoup d'argent si vous ne rependiez pas autant d'encre sur ces pauvres feuilles, fit-il ironiquement.

− Je crois que ces élèves, répondit-il en pointant les feuilles les plus gribouillées, auraient pu s'abstenir de remettre un travail d'aussi faible niveau, cela leur aurait économisé des parchemins.

− De quelle année?

− Quoi?

− En quelle année sont ces élèves?

− Première, mais cela ne vous concerne en rien, Harry!

− Je peux en lire une, voyant le regard sourcil-pointés-vers-le-ciel de Rogue, il rajouta, ça ne change rien, père, je les ai déjà fait ces travaux, en plus je ne connais personne en première.

Rogue lui tendit une feuille au hasard. Harry la lit attentivement.

− Elle n'est pas si mal cette copie, père. En tous les cas, pas aussi mauvaise pour mériter un T (troll).

− Potter, vous n'êtes pas là pour corriger ces choses, dit-il avec un ton hargneux. Je voulais que vous me parliez du professeur Ombrage!

− Vous avez peur de perdre votre pari, père?

− Mais, non, cela n'a absolument rien à voir, je voulais parler de ces retenues à répétitions et des propos désobligeants qu'elle semble avoir tenus à votre endroit.

− Vous savez, père, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait dit des choses pires que vous ne l'avez vous-même fait à mon endroit alors que j'étais seulement votre étudiant. Pensez à tout ce que vous m'avez dit, elle m'a pratiquement attaqué sur les mêmes points. Il est vrai que vous ne m'avez jamais donné des retenues aussi longues dans la même soirée, mais j'en ai déjà eu pour un laps de temps beaucoup plus long, vous ne m'avez jamais fait mal physiquement, alors que j'étais simplement votre étudiant, mais rappelez vous du mois où j'ai dû partager toutes mes pensées, mes paroles et mes écrits avec vous, cela fut très douloureux psychologiquement. Je ne vous ai jamais dénoncé à Dumbledore et je ne le ferai pas pour elle. Je ne suis pas comme cela.

− Il est vrai que la nature de l'humain le force parfois à oublier bien rapidement le mal qu'il peut faire. Je n'avais pas vu la situation de ce point de vue, j'ai jugé sans doute trop vite. Vous avez cette bonté que Lily avait. Exactement comme elle. Vous seriez en train de périr sous les mains de votre pire ennemi, que vous renonceriez à le dénoncer, pour loyauté. Et puis pour vous c'est pour la énième fois professeur Dumbledore.

− Ouais, désolé…je n'irais pas jusque là tout de même, père. J'avoue, cependant, qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec Ombrage…

− Professeur Ombrage, Harry!

− Professeur Ombrage, mais je ne suis pas prêt, je n'ai pas de preuves pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, mis à part d'avoir une animosité monstre face à moi. Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Vous aviez une animosité monstre face à moi et vous ne m'avez rien fait!

− C'est une belle qualité que vous avez là, Harry!

− Wow, les annales de Gryffondor vont profiter cette année! Vous avez complimenté un Gryffondor et les points que vous n'avez pas enlevés à Mione et Ron!

− Je peux toujours m'arranger pour les enlever au prochain cours. À lui seul Longubat serait capable de les perdre. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais et impotent en potion! C'est une catastrophe sur pattes!

− Neville n'est pas mauvais en potions…

Froncement de sourcils peu subtil de Rogue!

− Mais non, il n'est pas mauvais, il est juste tétanisé par vous! Vous l'avez toujours effrayé! Vous savez fort bien que lors de notre troisième année, lors de notre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Remus…

− Professeur Lupin! Non mais vous êtes incorrigible!

− Désolé, avec le professeur Lupin, l'épouvantard de Neville s'était vous. Vous avez dû en entendre…

− Bien entendu, la nouvelle s'est propagée en quelques heures dans tout le collège, comme un feu de paille. Et Océanne qui était dans ce cours là, elle en a eu pour un mois entier à ne pas être capable d'arrêter de rire lorsqu'elle me voyait, et même encore des fois maintenant, je vois son petit sourire farceur qui me fait croire qu'elle y pense encore. Si vous saviez combien j'ai dû la punir pour qu'elle arrête de rire de cette ânerie.

− Bien, vous n'auriez pas dû la punir!

− Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

− Bien, c'est simple, plus quelque chose est interdit, plus c'est attirant et plus on a envie de le faire. Donc, s'il lui était interdit de rire ou de penser à cela, dès qu'elle vous voyait, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'y penser, et dès que vous vous fâchiez après elle pour cette raison, cela augmentait son hilarité. Si vous l'aviez ignoré, elle n'aurait pas rit si longtemps. En plus, elle avait raison de rire, c'était vraiment marrant!

− Potter!

− D'accord, d'accord, c'était la chose la plus morne et terne que j'aie vu. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Neville a un peu..

Froncement de sourcils en signe d'incrédulité.

− Beaucoup…

Sourcils encore plus soulevés…à croire qu'ils vont lui sortir de la tête

− Bon extrêmement de la difficulté en potion à cause qu'il sait que vous êtes là!

− Franchement Harry! V…

− Laissez moi finir!

− Soyez poli!

− Désolé, bon Neville a de la difficulté, car il est effrayé par vous et il sait que vous allez lui reprocher chacune de ses fautes et qu'il fera perdre des points à Gryffondor, en étant stressé, il fait encore plus de bourde, c'est comme pour Océanne, en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rire, elle riait davantage. Pour Neville c'est identique, en sachant qu'il ne peut pas se tromper, il se trompe davantage. Tentez d'être patient avec lui, il pourrait faire de grandes choses!

− On verra! Pour le moment, j'ai envie de vous faire faire de grandes choses! Lavez moi donc tous ces chaudrons-là!

− Mais pourquoi!

− Impolitesse répétée envers la désignation des professeur, par cela j'entend dire Remus au lieu de Professeur Lupin, Dumbledore au lieu de professeur Dumbledore et ainsi de suite. Aussi pour m'avoir dit « Laissez moi finir » il y a quelques instants! Alors au travail!

− Bien, fit Harry en soupirant, oh mais puis-je aller avertir Mione et Ron, nous étions supposés se rencontrer ce soir.

− Faites vite alors!

− Oui, père, fit Harry pas embêté le moins du monde d'Avoir à récurer des chaudrons tout sale. C'est beaucoup plus amusant que de faire des lignes douloureuses.


	71. Chapitre 71: Plan B

− Mione, Ron, fit Harry en arrivant dans la salle sur demande?

− Quoi, firent-ils simultanément ?

− Oh, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas venir à la rencontre, j'ai comme une retenue non officielle avec mon père, je dois laver ses chaudrons !

− Tu blagues, fit Ron, tu as l'air beaucoup trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui va laver des chaudrons !

− Mais non Ron, je ne blague pas. Regarde l'ensemble de la journée. A-t-on eu des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui ?

− Non.

− Aies-je eu une retenue autre que celle que j'aie avec mon père ?

− Non !

− Bien, tu as ta réponse, donc je n'ai pas vu Ombrage aujourd'hui et de ce fait je vais très bien !

− Bon bien puisque nous devons faire cette rencontre et que nous avons aussi des travaux à faire ce soir, on va aller t'aider à faire la retenue et puis après on reviendra travailler ici, fit Hermione rayonnante !

− Bien non, Mione, tu fais de la fièvre-là, on parle de Rogue, simplement Rogue juste Rogue…

− Bon cela va, Ron c'est quand même mon « père » après tout !

− Bon puisque c'est Rogue qui a donné la retenue, penses-tu qu'il va laisser Harry avoir de l'aide pour qu'il puisse quitter plus tôt ?

− Moi je pense que oui, fit Harry, faites quelque chose de répréhensibles devant lui et il va peut-être vous mettre en retenue…ha non, pas avec moi, cela ne fonctionnera pas…Bien on a juste à lui demander honnêtement, peut-être qu'il va comprendre ! Allez dépêchez vous, j'ai vraiment plein de devoirs à faire ce soir, avec les retenues de Ombrage j'ai pris du retard.

Les trois Gryffondor, courageux et téméraires, se lançant yeux fermés dans l'antre du lion, mais comme ils sont eux-mêmes des lions ils en ont pas peur et ils entrèrent presque à la course dans la salle de classe.

− Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les corridors et ne me dites pas que vous avez « seulement » marché vite, car je ne vous croirais pas, vous baver presque tellement vous êtes essoufflés !

− Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit de faire vite, père, argumenta Harry !

Rogue vont pour répondre puis se ravisa, l'enfant avait raison ! AHHHHHHHH ! Un Gryffondor qui gagne dans un concours de logique contre le maître de potions, il est certain que l'estime de Monsieurs-je-suis-le-meilleur-maître-de-potion-de-la-Terre-et-personne-ne saurait-se-passer-de-mon-intelligence, avait ravalé sa claque.

− D'accord, vous avez gagné, mais pourquoi, par Merlin avez-vous ramené ces deux Gryffondor ici ?

− Père, pour être honnête, commença Harry Ils m'ont proposé de m'aider, ainsi je finirai plus rapidement, je pourrait faire mes devoirs plus longtemps ce soir !

− D'accord Harry, mais c'est en silence, sinon ils sortent et pas de langages secrets et autres trucs dissimulés !

− Bien sûr que non. Père ? Je viens de me rendre compte que vous n'avez jamais enlevé les 50 points à Malefoy dans la première semaine de classe comme vous étiez supposé le faire. Alors, nous tiendrons une réunion ce soir ou demain soir pour délibérer sur cette affaire. Mais sachez que les juges, Antoine, Hermione, Océanne, Ron et moi-même, ne sont pas tellement en faveur de la plainte. C'est-à-dire que le pari avait été perdu honnêtement et que le coupable devrait enlever 50 points à Malefoy, ainsi que faire une seconde conséquence pour la nom réussite de votre défi ! Vous avez une semaine pour Malefoy !

− Et vous vous avez une heure pour faire ceci !

− Mais c'est infaisable en une heure, même à trois…D'accord, le jury s'est penché longuement sur la question. La seconde conséquence est de ne plus nous donner cette retenue à faire, elle est oubliée ! Vous acceptez ?

− Ouais ! C'est mieux que de devoir faire perdre 100 points à mon humble maison ! Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

− Tsit, tsit, tsit père, vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est dans une clause du jeu ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire payer pour une conséquence que vous avez eue. Donc, si mon raisonnent est bon, vous ne pouvez pas tenter de remettre la retenue dans notre prochain cours de potions, pour nous faire payer d'avoir été plus rusé qu'un Serpentard, pour échapper à cette retenue !

− D'accord, Harry, vous m'épuisez, allez vaguer à son occupation palpitante. Ainsi vous arrêterez de dire des obscénité, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous répète que de comparer les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, c'est inacceptable !

− Attention, père, nous pourrions décider de changer de conséquence puisque nous sommes le jury et décidé que vous annoncerez, à l'heure du dîner, les Serpentard sont des basses classes, lécheurs de semelles et imbéciles…Je ne crois pas que ce serait très appréci !

− Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la façon vous avez pu finir à Gryffondor, votre êtes top rusé pour cela.

− Peu importe, et n'oubliez pas que les 50 points de Malefoy doivent être enlevés pendant un cours de potions, de telle sorte que Océanne, Ron, Hermione et moi-même puissions être témoin !

− Oui, oui, maintenant, partez !

Ils sortirent de la classe et Harry revint quelques secondes plus tard et dit.

− En passant, père, moi aussi je vous aime ! Bonne soirée !

− Hey ! N'oubliez pas votre heure d'étude à 19 heures ce soir, cela fait 2 soirs que vous n'avez pas étudi !

− Oui, je sais, à plus tard !

Et Harry sortit encore une fois de la classe, Ron au septième ciel, Hermione…bien Hermione c'était difficile à dire, elle semblait partagée entre l'extase et la honte totale ! De toute manière, ils retournèrent à la salle sur demande et entreprirent d'effectuer la seconde phase de leur plan. Maintenant, il faudrait que les autres maisons participent.

− J'ai demandé à des élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de notre niveau de faire exactement la même chose que nous. Les résultats nous serons parvenus dans une semaine. Pour ce qui est de Serpentard, nous avons réussi à convaincre quelques élèves de cette maison pour faire le test. Je me suis assurée de la loyauté de ceux qui nous aiderons, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur de mes attentes. Bien évidement, ces élèves ne sont pas de notre niveau, je crois qu'ils sont en troisième ou quatrième année, car s'ils étaient avec nous cela aurait probablement tombé sur toi. Pour ce qui est de nous, nous irons à Pré-au-Lard cette fin de semaine-ci, nous devons décidés si nous utiliserons le Polynectar, si oui nous devrons acheter les ingrédients manquant.

− J'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais cela serait extrêmement risqué, commença à dire Harry, il faudrait aller fouiller dans les appartements de Ombrages pendant son absence, cherchant pour des éléments de preuves. Avec ma cape d'invisibilité, la carte de maraudeur et le couteau que Sirius m'avait donné, nous pourrons parvenir accomplir facilement cette tâche. Il va falloir se conserver un moyen de communication. Quelqu'un pourrait vérifier la carte des maraudeurs, près du feu et avertir dès que Ombrage sort du lieu où elle était au moyen du feu et de la poudre de cheminette.

− Bien, fit Hermione, nous devrons y penser, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard est dans trois jours. Nous nous retrouvons vendredi à 16 heures, ici et nous déciderons de ce que nous devrons faire. Peut-être que d'ici là, nous aurons des relevés d'informations des autres classes qui nous permettrons d'évaluer notre plan d'action.

− Moi, fit Ron après avoir écouté la conversation, je ne crois pas que le polynectar soit une bonne idée. Nous devrons sans aucun doute interroger Ombrage et elle n'est pas aussi stupide que Malefoy. Avec lui, il suffisait de flatter un peu son ego et nous avions des informations en or, en plus nous jouions le rôle de deux imbéciles, donc il était facile de poser des questions idiotes en prétendant, s'il y avait lieu, que nous avions encore une fois oublié la réponse. Mais avec Ombrage c'est différent, nous allons devoir prendre l'apparence d'un professeur et nous ne pourrons pas jouer le rôle de deux imbéciles, car de toute évidence elle ne fréquente pas d'imbéciles, en fait elle fréquente personne on dirait. Donc il serait difficile de gagner sa confiance et de lui extirper des informations et cela en mois d'une heure, soit le temps d'action de la potion. Je crois que cela serait trop suspect et en plus elle tenterait d'en savoir plus par la suite auprès des vraies personnes et celles-ci ne se rappelleraient évidement pas cela, puisque c'et nous qui l'aurons fait…Je sais que ma théorie est difficile à comprendre, je m'exprime mal. Mais je crois que cela serait plus simple de devenir des Animagis, plutôt que d'interroger Ombrage avec le polynectar.

− Animagus, fit Harry songeur, c'et pas bête…

− Hey, Harry, je blaguais, je disais juste cela par hasard pour montrer nos chances inexistantes d'y parvenir avec le polynectar.

− Mais non Ron, répondit Harry, ce n'est pas bête, nous pourrions nous entraîner à être des Animagis et ainsi la suivre partout, lorsque nous ne sommes pas en cours, nous relayant !

− Bonne idée, fit Hermione, j'ai lu beaucoup sur ce sujet.

− Moi, renchérit Harry, j'ai sûrement des informations sur cela dans les journaux intimes et carnets de Sirius, je ne les ai pas ouvert depuis sa mort, car cela me faisait trop mal, mais maintenant la situation est différente, je vais demander à Remus qu'il me les donne.


	72. chapitre 72: Moins 50 points pour Serpen...

Le prochain cours de potions était attendu avec excitation de la part de certains Gryffondor, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel, voire même anormal. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Océanne attendait, tout souriant de voir la face déconfite de l'ange démoniaque perdre de si précieux points, cela s'annonçait complètement amusant. Dans un mouvement de robe de d'air, Rogue fit son entrée dans la classe, entrée qui n'était plus autant apeurante que les années antérieures, les élèves s'y étant habitués. Rogue n'osait même pas regarder les trois Gryffondor et sa fille, certain que leurs sourires lui ferait perdre les pédales. Ainsi le cours débuta. Il était difficile d'enlever des points à Drago, puisqu'il était très doué en potion. Par contre, une chance en or se présenta, lorsque Drago tentait de saccager la potions d'un Gryffondor en y lançant des poils de gazelle séchés.

Rogue se racla la gorge et prit son ton le plus convainquant.

− M. Malefoy, vous venez de faire perdre 25 points à votre maison, fit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

− Mais, prof...

− Alors cela sera 50 points, M. Malefoy et si vous argumentez encore, je vous enverrai avec Rusard pour accomplir des tâches si dégradantes, que même les elfes de maisons auraient horreur d'effectuer.

− Oui professeur Rogue fit Drago d'un air complètement répugné. S'il y avait quelque chose qui indignait le jeune blond, c'était de se « rabaisser » au niveau de serviteur.

Les jeunes qui avaient participé à l'élaboration du coup était bienheureux que l'enfant chéri ait perdu la face ainsi, par contre une des clauses du jeu n'avait pas été respectée. Ils étaient persuadés que Rogue avait fait exprès d'enlever initialement que 25 points à Drago, sachant que ce dernier argumenterait et qu'il devrait lui enlever davantage par la suite. Ainsi à la fin du cours, les quatre concepteurs de ce plan, attendirent que la classe se vide, ce qui ne fut guère long, puis ils se dirigèrent, menaçant devant le bureau où Rogue semblait absorbé par son travail. Les enfants dévisagèrent leur professeur, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lève, la tête, lentement.

− Père, s'insurgea Harry, vous n'avez pas suivit les règles, c'est de la triche, on avait dit d'enlever 50 points et vous, sachant que Malefoy allait s'obstiner, vous avez commencé par enlever seulement 25 points, pour ensuite augmenter à 50, ce n'était pas la règle.

− Peut-être, fit Rogue après quelques instants de réflexions, mais vous ne l'avez jamais mentionné, alors je ne vois pas d'où vient votre mauvaise humeur.

Les enfants le regardèrent incrédules, puis durent admettre qu'il avait raison.

− Fichu Serpen..., commença Ron, amis au moment où les autres avaient comprisses intentions, Hermione l'avait brusquement arrêté d'un coup de coude dans le ventre.

− Aïe, fit Ron, non mais tu es folles, Mione, cela fait vachement mal!

− Wealsey, veuillez surveiller votre langage, cela fera 15 points..

− Oh non, père, fit Océanne offusquée, vous n'enlevez pas de points à Gryffondor, vous avez esquivé la règle, Ron a mal parlé, vous avez chacun de votre côté quelque chose à vous reprocher, alors on arrête là!

Les enfants sortirent de la classe, rapidement, conscient que Ron ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps encore. Malgré la petite tricherie de Rogue, les amis étaient tout de même heureux du spectacle qu'il avait eut.

Harry avait reçu peu de temps après en avoir fait la demande, les journaux et les cahiers de son parrain. Il entreprit la lecture rapidement, en faisant sortir les éléments pertinents à ses rechercher. Il savait que de devenir un animagus était extrêmement difficile. Ainsi les 3 amis s'entraînèrent une heure à deux heures par jour. Au cours des premières rencontres, il se penchèrent sur l'animal auquel ils voulaient se transformer. Harry voulait être un phénix, même si très peu de sorciers y étaient parvenus. En fait, ces derniers ne s'élevaient pas au-delà d'une vingtaine. Hermione voulait devenir une licorne et Ron un colibri. L'entraînement était rigoureux et très exigeant. Une semaine après qu'ils eurent entamé leur entraînement, les élèves de autres maisons avaient obtenu les résultats. Ainsi, notes en mains, Hermione les invita à les rejoindre à la salle sur demande. Maya et Xavier de Poufsouffle, Ann-lee et Jessy de Serdaigle, ainsi qu'Océanne, Antoine et Spike de Serpentard, s'installèrent dans la salle. Après avoir pris place, Hermione leur fit jurer e ne divulguer aucunes des informations à la suite de cette réunion. Hermione ensorcela le serment, faisant en sorte que chacun d'entres eux soient reliés par le secret.

− D'accord, entama Hermione, qu'avez-vous trouvé par rapport à Poufsouffle, Maya et Xavier.

− Ombrage n'a incriminé aucunes de nos actions, lorsque nous avons parlé dans son dos, elle n'a même pas tenté de nous arrêter, même si elle nous entendait très clairement. Lorsque nous avons répété l'expérience alors qu'elle nous regardait, elle n'a même pas regardé dans notre direction. Nous en avons rien retiré, termina Maya calmement.

− D'accord, fit Hermione en terminant de noter ces informations. Je vous remercie. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de Serdaigle, chaîna Hermione en regardant vers Ann-lee et Jessy, avez-vous des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles?

− En fait, dit Ann-lee, le professeur Ombrage n'a rien fait lorsque nous avons parlé dans son dos, malgré le fait que nous sachions fort bien qu'elle nous entendait distinctement, Par contre, la fois où nous avons parlé alors qu'elle nous regardait, elle nous a fait arrêter notre manège. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre, mis à part de ne plus l'interrompre. Trouvant la situation ambigu, j'ai continué à parler après cet avertissement, mais elle n'a rien fait, elle ne m'a même pas demandé de demeurer après la classe.

− Je vous remercie, fit Hermione en terminant de remplir les nouvelles informations recueillies. Maintenant pour ce qui est de Serpentard, avez-vous d'autres choses à nous apprendre?

− En fait, commença Antoine, elle a agit avec nous exactement comme elle l'a fait avec les autres classes. Elle n'a rien dit. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, puisqu'elle sait qui est mon père et qu'elle aurait pu faire u lien entre moi et Harry et ainsi me punir pour être le frère de Harry. Donc Spike a parlé et elle ne l'a même pas regardé une seconde pour lui faire signe d'arrêter, même si il était évident qu'elle l'entendait très bien.

− Avez-vous pensé, fit Océanne, à demander à un autre élèves de Gryffondor, d'une autre classe que la vôtre, à effectuer la même tentative?

− Non, avoua à la fois Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais nous allons le faire.

− Bien , termina Hermione, il semblerait que le professeur Ombrage éprouve des sentiments très négatifs face à Harry, il est le seul à avoir perdu des points et à avoir eu des retenues dans ses cours. En plus, contrairement à nous tous, il n'a jamais parlé. La conclusion que nous serons obligé de tirer, est que cette femme éprouve une véritable hargne face à Harry. Maintenant, il nous faudrait trouver pourquoi, par contre je ne vous cacherez pas que ceci et très risqué. Le professeur Ombrage aura tôt fait de comprendre que quelque chose d'étrange se trame. Ce que je propose c'est que vous demeuré aux aguets. Dès que vous êtes témoin d'un comportement étrange, vous le notez avec cette encre et ce papier et vous nous remettez le tout à notre prochaine rencontre. Nos reviendrons ici tous les samedi matin è 10 heures. Nous mettrons toutes les informations en commun. Par contre ne vous rendez pas malades, si vous n'avez pas de nouveauté, cela est très probable et pas du tout catastrophique. Aussi soyez à l'affût de toutes conversations étranges et rapportez-en les propos. Et finalement, vous ne devez parler de ceci à personne. ABSOLUMENT PERSONNE, cela pourrait faire échouer notre plan et pourrait éventuellement nuire à Harry. Si quelqu'un de vos ais commencent à se demander ce que vous faites à chaque samedi matin, mais ne répondez jamais. Cette réponse, même si vous êtes persuadé de la loyauté de votre camarade, pourrait bien être dramatique pour nous. Alors, ici, le mot clé, est de ne faire confiance à personne, personne. Voilà, la réunion est terminée, je vous remercie d'avoir aussi bien travaillé, nous apprécions beaucoup.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle sur demande et rapidement, Harry, Ron et Océanne se trouvèrent dans l'appartement de Rogue, assit sur le lit de Harry, en train de discuter de tout cela. Harry expliquait les retenues qu'il avait eu, ainsi que les fausses accusations de l'enseignante. La conversation était animée et les enfants s'insurgeaient devant toute l'injustice qui avait eu lieu, trouvant tellement inacceptable que le professeur se laisse aller à de telles bassesses. Soudain, Rogue, entendant autant de bruit issu de cette chambre habituellement si calme, se dirigea vers la provenance des bruits. Il découvrit évidemment les enfants, assit sur le lit, complètement absorbé dans une discussion.

− Est-ce que j'arrive au moment où vous vous apprêtiez à faire des mauvais plans?

− Mais, non, firent les enfants indignés!

− Père, continua Antoine, nous faisions que discuter de choses et d'autres. En plus, si nous voulions faire des mauvais plans, nous ne serions pas installé dans votre appartement, vous ne croyez pas?

− On ne sait jamais avec vous, répondit Rogue avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix, mais bon, puisque vos intentions semblent honnêtes, je vous laisse travailler en paix.

Rogue quitta la pièce et les enfants, tous plus surpris les uns que les autres, recommencèrent progressivement à discuter.

L'entraînement allait bon train, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils y travaillaient. Harry et Hermione avait réussi à prendre une forme plus ou moins stable de l'animal convoité. Ron avait réussi à faire apparaître une aile jaune, mais rien de plus. Par contre avec les ouvrages de références qu'ils avaient, ils avaient bon espoir d'y parvenir éventuellement.

Harry se posait de plus en plus de questions. Ses résultats de ses premières évaluations en Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été catastrophiques. Harry était assis dans la classe, sa copie d'examen corrigée devant lui, le désastre était évident, Rogue n'allait pas apprécier. Il avait beau re-vérifier ses réponses, il ne comprenait toujours pas ses erreurs, en plus, aller demander à Ombrage relevait d'un suicide plus ou moins avoué. La cloche sonna la fin du cours et comme Harry allait se précipiter pour sortir de la classe, Ombrage l'interpella.

− Potter, ne partez pas, je dois vous voir.

− Oui, professeur Ombrage, fit Harry en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

Il avait vraiment envie de sortir de cette pièce de courir au donjon et d'aller voir son père avant que Ombrage le fasse. Par des expériences antérieures, il avait compris qu'il valait mieux se dénoncer lui-même que d'attendre qu'il l'apprenne par un autre.

− Potter, fit Ombrage au moment où le dernier élève sortait de la classe, comment expliquez-vous vos résultats ridiculeusement faibles, dans mon cours, alors que vous vous êtes défendu par le passé devant ces Forces du Mal? À moins que vous ne soyez pas le héros que l'on croit. À moins que tout le monde soit en train d'admirer quelqu'un qui en vaut pas al peine?

− ...

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Se défendre impliquerait qu'il avoue ne pas avoir étudié, ce qui était impossible ave le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées à étudier. Mais nier n'était guère mieux, cela impliquerait qu'il soit en train de vouloir dissimuler quelque chose. Puis se taire était tout aussi négatif, il était certain que Ombrage penserait qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose.

− Potter, votre silence est suspect...

Bien évidemment pensa Harry.

− ...Vous devrez me rendre une dissertation de 15 rouleaux de parchemins expliquant la matière évaluée lors de l'examen et ainsi tout ce que vous avez eu mal.

− Bien professeur Ombrage, marmonna Harry, trop concentré à ne pas arracher les entrailles de cette enseignante.

− Vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

Harry se dirigea vers les donjons, enragé encore plus contre cette folle!

Note de ma part!!!!

L'université reprend le 1er septembre, je ne pourrai pas mettre des chapitres aussi souvent, je m'en excuse d'avance, je vais faire de mon mieux. Pour ce qui est du présent chapitre et des 2 prochains, ils sont un peu plus longs à venir que les précédents car je suis en visite chez de la parenté pour le moment, je n'ai pas autant de temps libre que j'en ai habituellement, désolée, sincèrement désolée.

Réponses au reviews.

Anonymoua

Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé quelques incohérences... Si je me suis trompée parce que j'ai lu trop vite, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison, je m'excuse d'avance.  
Quand les Rogue accueillent Harry chez eux, tu dis que Océane est âgée de 13 ans et que Harry a le même âge, puis tu nous parles d'occlumencie... Harry ne peut pas connaître, et encore moins avoir pratiqué cela puisqu'il n'en prend connaissance qu'à sa 5ème année...  
Vient ensuite Devy, c'est un efle de maison, il n'est pas sensé avoir un avis sur une question ! Je ne dis pas qu'il a répondu à une interrogation, mais il ne peut pas se rendre dans la chambre de Harry et lui voler son album de famille sous pretexte qu'il veut remonter dans l'estime de son ancien maître ! D'après le contexte, un efle se doit d'obéir à son sorcier, mais aucun sentiment de colère ou de jalousie ne doit être suscité ! Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée d'imiter J.K.R mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce point et je te le fais savoir...  
C'est tout ce que j'ai relevé comme éléments incohérents, si autre chose me revient (j'ai lu ta fic en plusieurs jours tout de même!) je t'en ferai part.  
En ce qui concerne les points positifs, c'est à dire ce que j'ai aimé, il y a tout d'abord les jeux : le "C'est moi qui aurai le dernier mot" m'a beaucoup plu, surtout lors de l'affrontement père/fils, avec la fameuse réplique "12 semaines de retenues" ; et le "Parle ou paie" m'a fait rire, notamment quand Océane s'interroge sur le nombre de fois que le sort d'insonorisation a été utilisé... s'ils s'avaient ! lol.

Ensuite, j'ai apprécié que Harry se confie à sa soeur sur la tour d'astronomie. Il est essentiel de garder une complicité entre frère et soeur, et l'on ne voit pas beaucoup apparaître Harry, Océane et Antoine. Bon, Antoine est plus jeune, mais les deux autres ont le même âge et peuvent s'entretenir sur des sujets divers non ?

Enfin, le lien qui unit Harry à Mathilde est assez visible pour leur père et c'est ce qui l'a décidé à faire de Harry le parrain de sa soeur. C'est un des rares moments de joies que Harry connaît et c'est pourquoi il me plaît. Par ailleurs, il est dommage que Harry ne soit pas d'avantage en contact avec Alana et Thierry, c'est comme avec Antoine et Océane. J'ai l'impression que Harry s'interesse plus particulièrement à cette soeur plutôt qu'à ses autres frères et soeurs... Mais bon, c'est ton choix !

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop tannante (je suis CERTAINE que tu t'es ennuyée à mort...) ni de t'avoir vexée parce que je trouve toujours à redire sur ceci ou cela !

Réponse : Bon, pour ce qui est des cours d'oclumencie, je sais que Harry en avait pas eu avant s cinquième année, mais comme je ne fais pas réellement les mêmes choses qu'il y a dans le livre, je ne m'en suis pas occupée. Donc tu as raisons, cela ne suit pas la chronologie du livre, mais c'est une chose que je respecte rarement. J'utilise le livre d'avantage que je m'y réfère, je veux baser mon histoire sur les personnages et non sur leurs actions, puisque de toute évidence, ils vivent des choses différentes dans ma fic. Pour Devy, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec ce personnage, mais je vais tenter d'expliquer ce à quoi j'ai songé. Premièrement lorsqu'il agace Harry, il est sous l'ordre de Rogue, alors là il n'y a pas de problème, mais lorsqu'il vole l'album de Harry il n'est plus sous les ordres de Rogue, alors on peut supposer que quelqu'un qui en veut è Harry ait décidé de faire agir Devy ainsi. Je sais que les elfes de maisons tentent de faire plaisirs à leur maître et qu'il est rare qu'ils agissent ainsi, mais disons seulement que Devy est un cas spécial, comme on en retrouve dans chaque société. Ce n'est pas parce que les mères oiseaux doivent nourrir leur enfant dès leur naissance, que toutes les mères oiseaux vont le faire, il peut y avoir des «erreurs de la nature»

Ensuite, tu as raison, j'ai un peu négligé le lien entre Antoine et Harry, mais éventuellement il deviendra plus serré. Enfin, je ne suis pas ennuyée à mort avec tes commentaires, au contraire, je suis touchée que tu aies pris le temps de le faire. Ceci me permet d'améliorer mes écrits, je le prends comme une aide. De toute manière, un sage a déjà dit : Tu as toujours deux choix dans la vie, le choix d'être heureux ou malheureux...

J'ai appliqué ce principe, j'avais le choix de voir le négatif seulement de tes écrits, ou bien d'en sortir le positif, c'est ce que j'aie fait et sincèrement, je crois que je préfère agir ainsi! Donc merci infiniment pour ta lecture assidue et ta review!


	73. Chapitre 73: Plus qu'un simple enfant!

Harry marchait en direction des appartements de ses parents, furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, insulté. Il avait décidé d'aller avouer lui-même à son père pour son examen, avant que ce dernier l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Des expériences antérieures lui avaient prouvé que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à espérer. Il ne voulait pas permettre à cette stupide Ombrage de le dénoncer. Comme il vint pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, celle-ci s'ouvrit par elle-même. [Vraiment un mauvais signe] pensa-t-il. En effet, la porte ne s'était évidement pas ouverte d'elle-même, mais un Rogue plutôt enragé la tenait dans ses mains. Rogue l'attendait de pied ferme, avec son expression des mauvais jours. [Merde] pensa Harry, [elle l'a déjà avertit, elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour me nuire, la garce!] Sans dire le moindre mot, Rogue attrapa le bras de Harry, le serra fermement et l'entraîna dans la salle de classe. Pendant qu'ils s'u dirigeaient, Harry pouvait sentir de multiples émotions le tirailler. Il avait peur, bien entendu, mais cette peut était bousculée par l'irritation, le mépris, la colère, la rage et l'humiliation. Rogue prit place à son bureau après avoir verrouillé et insonorisé la pièce ainsi qu'après avoir enlevé a baguette à Harry. Il regardait l'adolescent de ses yeux accusateurs, de ce regard meurtrier, avec cette lueur qui brillait dans ses boules d'ébène, lueur qui n'avait jamais rien prédit de bon. Le silence pesait lourd et Harry s'entêtait à ne pas rompre le contact visuel avec son père, il ne voulait pas flancher, il ne voulait pas admettre une faiblesse, et il ne voulait surtout pas donner à Rogue une raison de croire qu'il lui mentait.

− Bien, fit finalement Rogue, le professeur Ombrage m'a avertit de votre résultat catastrophique, ainsi que de la punition qu'elle vous a donnée…

− Mais, l'interrompit Harry, elle n'a pas puni les autres élèves, Ron avait une note inférieure à la mienne et elle n'a rien fait!

− Vous m'avez coupez la parole, cela vous causera des ennuis, ennuis que vous connaîtrez dans quelques instants. Comment, par Merlin, avez-vous obtenu un T comme troll dans un de vos examens? Est-ce que votre vie vous semble à ce point vide lorsque vous n'avez pas de punition et que vous voulez remédier à ce problème. Si c'est le cas, je vous assure qu'une telle mise en scène n'est pas nécessaire, vous n'avez qu'à m'avertir! Je veux des explications sur cette note! Comment avez-vous réussi un tel fiasco, avec tout le temps que vous avez passé à étudier?

− Mais père, j'ai étudié, vous le savez comme moi, mais lorsque j'ai regard. Le questionnaire de l'examen, après la correction de celui-ci, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs questions m'étaient totalement inconnues, je ne les avais jamais vues avant, c'est-à-dire que je ne me souviens pas d'y avoir répondu. C'est comme si elle avait changé les questions après que j'aies eu effectué l'examen!

Rogue fronça les sourcils, se redressa sur sa chaise et arbora un air incrédule. Harry arrêta ses explications, conscients que cela ne lui servait à rien.

− Père, pourquoi me demandez-vous mon avis, si vous ne voulez pas l'écouter? Pou…

− Silence, petit insolent!

− Je n'ai pas été insolent, j'ai seulement énoncé un fait, s'indigna Harry!

Harry sentait la colère monter dangereusement en lui.

− Non mais, qu'avez-vous dans voter petite tête vide de Gryffondor?

− Certainement la même chose que vous avez dans la vôtre!

− Comment osez-vous?

− Et vous comment osez-vous? Vous remettez mes dires en question, vous m'insultez sans arrêt et vous faites tout pour me mettre en colère!

− J'ai le droit, je suis votre tuteur et je dois m'assurer que vous recevez l'éducation adéquate!

− Je me balance de ce que vous avez le droit ou le devoir de faire, père, tout ce que je sais c'est que vous préférez de croire cette garce et que vous tentez de trouver toutes les plus ridicules excuses pour me punir!

− Potter, vous venez d'aller trop loin! Dolor..

Harry était tellement enragé, tellement insulté, piqué à vif, que lorsqu'il avait entendu la prononciation du sort interdit, toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée à l'intérieur de lui, forma un boule énergétique d'une grande densité et d'une très grande puissance. Cette boule avait agit comme un bouclier. En effet, lorsque le sort l'avait frappé, Harry n'avait rien senti, comme si la boule avait absorbée le choc, mais en regardant en direction de son père, Harry comprit que la boule n'avait pas seulement absorbé le choc, elle l'avait en quelque sorte déviée! En s'attardant davantage à son père, Harry remarqua que ce dernier était couché au sol, tremblant et prêt à hurler de douleur. Harry se précipita vers son père, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, interdit et se mit à lui parler faiblement.

− Père? Père?... Mais qu'avez-vous? …Que s'est-il passé?... Je n'ai pas voulu…Je n'ai rien fait, …je n'aurais pas pu…

Cela prit plusieurs minutes à Rogue pour s'en remettre, lorsqu'il y parvint, il regarda Harry, intrigué. Harry quant à lui, s sentait horriblement mal, il osait à peine regarder son père dans les yeux, à peine osait-il respirer.

− Père…mais parlez-moi…je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, supplia Harry en brassant doucement l'épaule de l'homme. Je ne pouvais pas vouloir vous blesser, je n'avais pas ma baguette…parlez-moi, je vous en supplie…

− Potter, fit-il, davantage humilié qu'en colère, en se relevant et en le giflant durement et fermement, votre chambre, dans l'appartement, maintenant! Vous connaissez les règles, alors suivez les!

− Mais père…

− Non, fit Rogue alors que Harry recevait sa seconde gifle, il n'y a pas de « mais », partez maintenant!

Harry partit, le cœur à l'envers, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il n'était même pas capable d'être fâché contre son père, il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir seulement encaissé le sortilège, la punition qu'il méritait, comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé. Lorsque Amélia vit Harry entrer, tête baissé, passer près d'elle sans la saluer et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle alla le rejoindre sans faire trop de bruit.

− Harry, mon enfant, mais qu'avez-vous?

− Mère, je n'ai pas le droit de parler, je vous en prie, allez voir père, il vous dira tout.

− Mais Harry, il ne le saura pas, parlez par Merlin, vous n'avez jamais semblé aussi triste.

− Je ne peux pas, mère, de toute manière il sait toujours tout.

Amélia se décida à quitter Harry, consciente qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui. Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était précipité vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Après de longues et laborieuses minutes de discussions, le directeur enchaîna.

− Severus, cet enfant peut faire de la magie sans baguette et n'eut été de la situation dans laquelle la nouvelle fut découverte, cette nouvelle serait extrêmement merveilleuse.

− Mais monsieur le directeur, fit Rogue, cet enfant m'a mis à bout, je sais que j'aie mal agi en lui lançant ce sort et que rien ne peut m'excuser, mais il me fait perdre mon sang froid. Cela en est déstabilisant et gênant. Je suis venu vous voir pour savoir quoi faire de ce don, de toute évidence nous ne pouvons pas le laisser inexploité!

− En effet, Severus, en effet. Vous devez lui enseigner cet art et dès maintenant. Vous savez comme moi qu'au moment où le don s'extériorise pour la première fois, il faut le rendre stable et l'empêcher de blesser l'enfant, sans cela, le don s'installe de manière inappropriée, prenant la place qu'il veut bien prendre et devenant plus une tare que autre chose.

− Mais, monsieur, la technique de stabilisation est très ardue et souffrante, je ne veux pas imposer cela à Harry!

− Severus, je sais tout cela, mais c'est notre seul moyen. Ignorer ce talent pourrait briser Harry, je ne vous apprends rien. Vous allez lui enseigner, Severus au moins deux fois par semaine et aussi les deux autres journées de la fin de semaine, cet été vous devrez le faire quotidiennement. Nous n'avons aucune idée depuis combien de temps le don s'est déclaré, il vous faudra faire vite.

− Très bien, monsieur, je le ferai, je commencerai dès demain matin, puisque ce sera samedi, mais que ferais-je si je le blesse?

− Severus, vous l'avez déjà blessé auparavant, vous saurez comment le soigner, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant allez lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, le pauvre doit être mort de trouille, seul dans sa chambre avec le sentiment de vous avoir ENCORE une fois mis en colère, de vous avoir déçu et d'avoir été puni.

− Bien professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, alors que ce dernier le regardait, ses deux yeux bleus scintillant derrière ses lunettes en demie lune. Il se rendit à son appartement, en y entrant sa femme l'intercepta.

− Severus, crois-tu normal qu'un enfant refuse de parler à sa mère par peur de son père? Mais que lui as-tu fait?

− Écoutes, Amélia, Harry vient de faire de la magie sans baguette, il m'a renvoyé un sort sans user de sa baguette et c'était un sort des plus compliqués. Je dois le voir maintenant, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard!

− D'accord, Severus, mais ne tente pas de le priver encore, car c'est moi qui te privera très longtemps, crois-moi, tellement que tu souhaiteras avoir entré chez les prêtres!

Rogue grimaça à la menace et alla rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre. Harry était assit sur son lit, les genoux ramenés sur son torse, ses yeux se perdant sur le mur opposé. Rogue s'approcha de l'adolescent, mais celui-ci n'oscilla pas, ne cligna même pas des yeux, par contre il parla le premier.

− Je n'ai pas davantage à dire que la dernière fois où vous m'avez vu, père. Alors n'attendez pas des explications de ma part car celles-ci ne viendront pas. Si vous êtes venu pour terminer donc votre sale boulot, dit-il en se levant lentement le regard vide, alors faites le et laissez moi tranquille!

Tout en continuant à fixer un point inexistant, Harry avait enlevé sa chemise, avait ensuite fermé les yeux, puis s'était agenouillé en signe qu'il comprenait qu'il devait être puni et qu'il l'acceptait.


	74. Chapitre 74: Un douloureux choix

Devant cette scène, Rogue demeura sans voix [Tu n'es qu'un sale type] pensa-t-il [Regarde ce que tu inspires à cet enfant, Sev, regardes les intentions qu'il te donne]. Rogue le leva, ce qui fit frémir Harry. Il reprit la chemise de l'adolescent et la lui tendit. Harry ne bougea pas, demeura à genoux. Rogue se décida à parler.

− Harry, ne faites pas l'idiot, remettez cette chemise et reprenez place sur votre lit, je dois vous parler!

− Comme vous le voudrez, père, fit Harry en obéissant.

L'adolescent se sentait dépourvu de tout sens de contestation, comme si tout lui était maintenant égal. Probablement que la culpabilité avait beaucoup à voir avec cela.

− Harry, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Vous venez de montrer vos premiers signes de magie sans baguette. Vous devrons, dès demain matin, commencer des leçons de stabilisation pour ce don.

− Mais je sais depuis longtemps que je peux le faire en certaines occasions intenses, alors pourquoi dois-je, maintenant, prendre des leçons?

− Dans ce cas, j'aviserai le professeur Dumbledore de la situation nouvelle, mais je suis persuadé qu'il voudra que je vous entraîne.

− Père, puis-je poser une question, demanda Harry, pas certain d'avoir le droit de parler, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait dit?

− Bien sûr, Harry.

− En quoi consiste l'entraînement, père?

− Je ne vous cacherai rien, cet entraînement est obligatoire, avant que vous pensiez à vous désister, c'est l'idée d'Albus. Aussi, cet entraînement est ardu et très douloureux, je devrai vous imposer des conditions strictes de vie, vous devrez rester avec moi en permanence, vous serez comme un apprenti, sans en être un, je serai votre maître sans en être un. Vous me suivrez constamment pour la raison suivante : Pendant le temps où vous apprendrez à vous servir de votre nouveau don, vous serez vulnérable et ne pourrez pas utiliser votre baguette, cela interfèrerait avec votre apprentissage. Nous nous battrons rapidement en duel et cela vous sera difficile initialement. En général, je serais supposé vous imposer de vous adresser à moi en tant que maître, mais je ne peux me résigner à une telle chose, mis à part si Albus me l'impose, chose qu'il n'a pas encore faire. Je ne veux pas non plus vous imposer l'enfer d'être un apprenti, je l'ai vécu et ceci n'a rien d'agréable ou de divertissant. Il et évident que les avantages de devenir apprenti sont énormes, mais je ne vous obligerai jamais à faire cela. Je vais m'informer auprès de Albus pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir exactement, en espérant qu'il ne voudra pas que je fasse de vous mon apprenti, car à partir de ce moment, vous n'aurez plus rien, vous ne serez plus rien, vous ne ferez plus rien qui soit en dehors de mes ordres. Vous n'aurez même plus la possibilité de penser librement, vous serez lié à moi, comme enchaîné en permanence. J'aurai tout pouvoir sur vous, personne ne pourra rien y faire, mais je ne veux pas en arriver là.

− Quels sont les avantages à être un apprenti, père?

− Votre puissance magique deviendra extrêmement grande, vous aurez aussi des nouveaux dons, des capacités accrues. Le professeur Dumbledore réussi à voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité grâce à cet apprentissage, pour ce qui est de ma part, je suis en mesure de déceler la vérité dans les propos des gens, les dons sont aléatoires et surviennent d'eux-mêmes, sans que personne ne puisse interférer.

− Et pour la magie sans baguette, comment procèderons-nous? Je veux dire j'ai des cours autres à suivre.

− Je sais, mais ces cours seront donnés par moi, je n'enseigne pas du lundi au vendredi, sans arrêt, alors j'aurai le temps de vous enseigner. Pendant mes classes, je vous installerai derrière mon bureau, sous un charme d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation et vous travaillerez sur ce que je vous aurai dit de travailler. Cet entraînement requière une très grande obéissance de votre part. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, dès maintenant, pour être persuadé que nous n'aurons pas à faire de vous un apprenti, et je vais vous revenir.

− Mais, père, si je devais devenir votre apprenti, est-ce que cela serait pour longtemps?

− Le temps varie entre 1 an à 6 ans. Dès le début de votre apprentissage, je vous remets un médaillon, celui-ci se mettra à briller au moment où vous serez prêt à arrêter votre apprentissage, mais la décision finale me revient. Il est évident que dans votre cas, le travail devra s'effectuer sur plus de deux ans.

− Et pourquoi cela, pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement faire l'entraînement pour stabiliser mon don?

− Car celui-ci et établit dans vous depuis trop longtemps, il vous faudra vous en défaire et seuls les apprentis peuvent acquérir ce pouvoir de se défaire de dons malencontreusement ancrés dans eux.

− Mais, si je deviens votre apprenti, père, cela me sera difficile, je veux dire, je vais tout perdre, mes amis, ma famille et tout ce que j'aie finalement obtenu.

− Je le sais Harry, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas de cette éventualité. Je vais sur le champs parler à Albus et il saura m'éclaircir, nous n'en avons pas discuté précédemment car nous ne pensions pas que votre don était présent et s'était extériorisé depuis si longtemps.

− Quelle est la différence entre devenir un apprenti et apprendre à me servir de la magie sans baguette, père?

− L'entraînement pour votre nouveau don, vous laisse la possibilité de penser, d'agir, et de parler plus librement, vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler « maître » et vous avez une liberté semblable à celle que vous avez à l'ordinaire, excepté que vos cours seront donnés par moi. De plus en apprenant à stabiliser votre don, vous serez lié à moi, mais de manière beaucoup plus indirecte et faible que si vous étiez mon apprenti. Un apprenti ne peu pas penser par lui-même, vous le pourrez.

− Vous ne ferez pas de moi un apprenti, père, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne me ferez pas cela pour me punir de vous avoir attaqué? Je m'excuse de l'avoir fait, lancé moi le Doloris, si vous voulez, battez moi, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne m'obligez pas à devenir un apprenti, je vous en supplie, père!

− Harry, je sais ce à quoi vous pensez, mais ce n'est pas ma décision, ce sera celle d'Albus, il a toujours agi en connaissance de cause et en pesant très longuement et sérieusement les pour et les contres, il ne fera rien qui puisse chercher votre souffrance maximale. Il cherche toujours à vous éviter le plus de douleurs et de problèmes possibles, alors faites lui confiance. Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette décision. Pour ce qui est de vous punir, oubliez cela, je ne suis plus en colère contre vous pour els paroles que vous m'avez dites, nous réviserons votre punition pour votre examen, mais je ne tiendrai pas compte des propos que vous avez tenus. Je suis désolé, Harry, vraiment, s'il y avait une autre manière d'y parvenir, je le ferais, mais nous en connaissons aucune.

− Vous reviendrez me voir après, père, fit Harry le regard tellement triste que même l'homme le plus insensible de la Terre en aurait pleuré?

− Bien sûr, Harry, mais sachez que quoi qu'il arrivera, je ferai en sorte de veiller à ce que vous puissiez encore avoir quelques petites joies de vivre.

− Bien, fit Harry en se couchant, dos à Rogue, laissant aller ses larmes qui lui déchiraient les yeux.

Rogue quitta la pièce, il se sentait lamentable, pitoyable, comment pouvait-il oser imaginer devenir le maître de Harry, même si à long terme les conséquences seraient extraordinaires? Il ne voulais pas faire vivre à l'enfant ce que lui-même avait été obligé de vivre, il ne voulait pas briser cette relation qu'il avait finalement établie avec Harry, trop conscient que cette relation n'avait rien de solide. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, nerveux et apeuré de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Quelque part, dans un endroit refoulé de sa conscience, il savait ce que le directeur lui dirait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'admettre. Tout cela semblait irréel.

Note : Je veux votre avis!

Je fais baser la suite le l'histoire sur la majorité de vote! Si vous voulez que Harry devienne un apprenti pour pouvoir se libérer de son don mal ancré, laissez le moi savoir! La même chose si vous voulez que Harry commence seulement l'entraînement pour apprendre la magie sans baguette (notez que cet entraînement sera long et difficile car cela fait trop longtemps que son don s'est incrusté dans son âme) Je prendrai l'option qui aura eu le plus de votes! Je demande rarement votre avis de manière aussi délibérée, mais là je n'avais vraiment aucune préférence, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour l'apprenti, mais je veux tout de même que l'histoire plaise à la majorité…Alors faites vos choix!!!

Merci

Jwulee. N.B. : Je vais faire le prochain chapitre dans une ou deux jours, alors je prendrai les réponses obtenues à ce moment! Si vous voulez que votre avis compte, il faudra vous dépêcher à l'envoyer


	75. Chapitre 75: La décision

Bon, bon, bon, il semble que la majorité soit aussi masochiste et cruelle que moi (hi hi hi), donc 11 personne ont optées pour l'apprenti, 8 pour l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette. Comme je déteste déplaire, je vais vous faire un cadeau! Tout le monde sera content. Je vais faire en sorte que Harry devienne un apprenti, puisque c'est la décision de la majorité, mais je ne vais pas tout lui enlever, je vais faire des compromis…en fait ce n'est pas moi qui va les faire, mais Rogue…ou bien Dumbledore…ou Harry….vous verrez bien!

Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme on entre à l'abattoir. Il sentait que cette rencontre ne serait pas très amusante, pas pour Harry, ni pour lui-même. Évidemment le vieil homme l'attendait, sachant d'avance que rogue était pour venir. Il arborait son air mi moqueur, mi inquiet, cet air indéchiffrable.

− Ha, Severus, mon garçon, que me vaut l'honneur de votre deuxième visite dans la même journée?

− Albus, je crois que j'ai un problème.

− Ah oui?

− Oui. Harry a extériorisé son don depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il n'a même pas eu l'air surpris lorsque je lui ai annoncé qu'il avait ce don. Que devrais-je faire?

La discussion continua longtemps, en sortant du bureau du directeur, Rogue se sentait sale, vil et cruel, il se sentait moche pour out ce qu'il aurait à faire subir à l'enfant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit par l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette ou devenir un apprenti, il savait que Harry souffrirait et pour cela il se détestait. Il savait qu'il avait déjà blessé gravement l'adolescent, mais jamais il ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir, par pur jouissance de sentir son pouvoir sur une personne plus faible. Rogue entra dans son appartement, le teint livide, Amélia vint à sa rencontre immédiatement, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui était arrivé ou qui arriverait.

− Severus, mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Par, Merlin, Sev, parle moi, tu es si pâle.

− Lia, laisse moi, je dois aller parler à Harry avant de ne plus en avoir la force, je vais tenter de te le dire après, mais si tu veux tu peux aller voir Dumbledore, il va t'Expliquer, je craint de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de le faire lorsque je terminerai avec Harry, je serai vidé.

− Sev, mais que vas-tu lui faire? Tu ne vas quand même pas le punir? Dis moi que tu ne feras pas cela!

− Non, Lia, je t'assure, je dois lui parler de son don qui s'est extériorisé depuis trop longtemps pour être stabilisé par un apprentissage standard.

À ce moment Amlia comprit, elle se mit d'ailleurs une main sur la bouche en lâchant un petit cri, elle savait ce que cela représentait. Elle le savait trop bien.

− Sev, tu ne vas pas lui faire cela, tu ne peux pas. Il est si frêle et si fragile, Sev, fais moi ce que tu veux, mais pas lui, il en a assez sur es épaules. Sev, je te promets tout ce que tu désires, mais laisse mon enfant tranquille, je t'en prie.

− Lia, Lia, fit Rogue en se trouvant le pire des salauds, ce n'est pas ma décision, c'est celle d'Albus. Je ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres, je ne peux pas faire autrement, se magie risque d'être anéantie avec le temps si nous n'intervenons pas maintenant. Et ne me demande plus jamais des choses comme tu viens de le faire, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas blesser pour mon simple plaisir, en tous les cas, je n'aime pas blesser physiquement ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Je ne veux pas te faire quoi que ce soit. Je voudrais être à des lieux d'ici et ne pas avoir à aller le voir pour lui expliquer. Je voudrais éviter ses deux perles d'émeraudes qui me fixeront, traumatisées et remplies de haine, si tu savais comment je me sens présentement, Lia, c'est horrible, mais je ne dois pas m'apitoyer, cet enfant est dans une situation beaucoup plus délicate.

− Fais de ton mieux, Sev, j'ai confiance.

Harry avait tout entendu de sa chambre, et il était resté interdit, ainsi sa vie était pour devenir encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'était recroquevillé davantage, demeurant face au mur et pleurant encore toutes les larmes de son corps. Rogue entra dans la chambre peu de temps après, silencieusement, comme s'il ne voulait pas brusquer celui qu'il démolirait dans quelques instants. Il maudissait la Terre entière en ce moment.

− Harry, fit-il plusieurs minutes plus tard, je…j…je suis désolé, furent les seules paroles qu'il pu prononcer.

− …Harry ne bougeait pas, pleurant davantage, se sentant étouffer.

− Albus m'oblige à faire de vous mon apprenti, je ne peux faire autrement, vous risquez de perdre tout pouvoirs magiques, sans cela. Je vous répète que je sais ce que signifie ce que je vous imposerai d'ici quelques minutes, je fus moi-même l'apprenti de Voldemort. Vous avez le droit de me détester, je ne mérite pas mieux, mais je dois vous aider à vous sauver.

− …

− Harry, regardez moi, je vous en prie.

Harry se retourna, s'assit lentement, et fixa le sol intensément, incapable de supporter qu'un regard s'enfonce dans ses yeux bercés par les larmes.

− Harry, je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Vous comprenez?

− Oui, père, je comprends. Je perdrai d'ici quelques instants la seule famille que je n'aie jamais eue, mes amis et tout ce qui fut ma vie jusqu'à maintenant.

− Ne dites pas cela, Harry, vous ne perdrez rien de tout cela, je vais vous laisser certaines choses, je ne vous imposerai pas le rythme total et strict des apprentis. Je vais commencer à évaluer vos forces et vos faiblesses et j'aviserai en temps et lieu. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous rendre l'existence la moins sombre possible.

− Faites ce que vous voulez père, plus rien n'a de l'importance, même retourner chez mon oncle serait moins pire, alors faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Cet aveu fut comme un poignard dans le cœur de Rogue.

− Harry, vous ne pouvez pas souhaiter revivre ces choses.

− Au moins avec lui, j'avais la certitude que j'étais pour mourir, rapidement, vous ne me laisserez jamais mourir. Ma souffrance durera à travers les années. Savez vous ce qui est pire? Souffrir un peu pendant des années ou souffrir atrocement quelque temps et puis mourir par la suite de ces blessures? Moi je préfèrerais mourir.

− Harry, écoutez, on va procéder à l'évaluation et après on jugera ensemble de tout cela. Si cela vous semble aussi atroce par la suite, nous pourrons retourner ensembles voir Albus, je ne suis pas très enchanté de cette éventualité d'apprenti, moi non plus, mais j'ai un supérieur et je lui dois obéissance. De plus Albus agi toujours pour le mieux des personnes.

− …

− Je vais vous donner ce médaillon, tenez le dans votre main gauche, fermement, il commencera à trembler, mais ne le lâchez pas, il m'indiquera comment procéder.

Rogue sortit sa baguette. Harry serra le médaillon dans sa main et Rogue fit quelques mouvements de baguette puis une sorte d'écran translucide s'afficha devant lui. Rogue le consulta longuement, sans mot dire, sans afficher la moindre expression. Harry se sentait presque mort, comme si la vie s'était échappée de lui.

− Bien, fit Rogue après avoir examiné, je crois que vous allez apprécier les nouvelles que j'aie à vous donner. Premièrement, vous ne serez pas lié intensément à moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous serez lié comme si vous étiez seulement en train d'apprendre la magie sans baguette, la raison de ceci est vague. Je crois qu'elle a rapport avec le sacrifice de votre mère[1], vous êtes déjà lié intensément à elle. Il est impossible de lier complètement plus d'un individu à un autre, alors nous ne serons pas très lié ensemble. Ce lien me permettra d'évaluer votre honnêteté et vos pensées les plus fortes, celles qui sont engendrées par de fortes émotions, mais il faudra que je vous touche le front pour être en mesure d'y parvenir. Sans ce contact je ne saurai rien. Cela est aussi une différence entre les liens forts et faibles, c'est la présence ou l'absence de contact physique. Deuxièmement, même si vous êtes mon apprenti, je vous laisserai déjeuner avec vos copains, les dîners se passeront entre vous et moi seulement et les soupers se dérouleront dans l'appartement avec votre mère, vos frères et sœurs. Je vous allouerai au minimum trois soirées par semaines pour être avec vos amis et si vous le désirez, vous pourrez suivre vos cours avec vos professeurs actuels, avec les autres élèves. Je suis tout à fait disponible pour le faire, car en tant que maître, il serait obligatoire que je vous enseigne tout, mais je vous laisserai terminer cette année scolaire avec vos camarades, l'année prochaine sera différente, mais au moins vous aurez eu le temps de vous habituer.

− …Mais, pourquoi me laissez-vous cette opportunité?

− Parce que je n'ai pas envie de rendre votre vie plus triste qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

− Umm…

− Ceci résume les points positifs, maintenant, ce qui est moins reluisant. Vous devrez vous adressez à moi en tant que maître, les premières semaines, voire les premiers mois, vous ne serez rien, éventuellement vous grimperez dans les échelons. Évidement, je ne serais pas capable de vous traiter comme un moins que rien sans raison, alors considéré que vous partirez à un niveau plus élevé que les apprentis normaux. En tant que maître, vous me devrez obéissance absolue, vous ne devrez pas discuter un ordre, ou argumenter. Vous devrez attendre que je vous invite à faire quelque chose avant de tenter de le faire par vous-même. Ne me regardez jamais dans les yeux, c'est un affront impardonnable. Vous ne parlerez jamais sans mon autorisation, mais considérant qu'il existe entre nous une relation plus grande que celle de maître-apprenti, je vais vous allouer les soirées à partir du souper pour vous comporter à votre goût. N'oubliez pas cependant de me demander avant de faire quelque chose, comme de sortir de l'appartement. Ainsi, pendant les soirées, vous pourrez laisser libre cours à votre naturel, ce qui est exceptionnel pour un apprenti. Finalement je pourrai vous punir et je devrai le faire pour chaque faux pas, du plus banal au plus grave, personne ne pourra intervenir, mais je garderai cet éventualité comme un dernier recours, nous tenterons de parlementer avant.

− Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi dois-je devenir un apprenti, c'est injuste!

− Je le sais, Harry, mais considérez que des tas d'individus voudraient vivre en étant un apprenti comme vous le serez, si vous saviez ce par quoi passe les vrais apprentis, Harry, cela est effroyable. Vous allez acquérir la puissance pour déplacer et stabiliser votre don, de telle sorte qu'il n'entrave plus votre magie et qu'il vous soit disponible sur demande. Pour le moment, il n'est pas disponible, vous l'utilisez dans des cas d'extrêmes émotions.

− Et le Quidditch?

− Je n'y toucherai pas, et je n'y toucherai jamais, même si je devais vous punir, je n'y toucherai jamais.

− Bien, père. Quand deviendrais-je votre apprenti, fit Harry d'un ton résigné, mais beaucoup mois chagriné qu'il l'avait été?

− Êtes vous certain d'être correct, Harry, comment vous sentez-vous?

− Comme Buck alors que le bourreau allait lui couper la tête, mais je ne suis pas vraiment aussi triste que tout à l'heure, je crois que je vais mieux. Ce ne sera pas si pire que je l'avais imaginé. Surtout que vous me laissez voir mes amis et ma famille, je n'aurai pas tout perdu, pour ce qui est de ma liberté, je l'ai quand même encore un peu. Un peu plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

− D'accord avez-vous des questions avant de ne pus pouvoir els poser librement?

− Oui, pourrais-je m'adresser aux autres en votre présence? Et en votre absence?

− En ma présence, il vous faudra en faire la demande. En mon absence, il vous faudra juger si la situation est opportune.

− Devrais-je vous appeler maître devant les autres étudiants?

− Oui, mais je ferai en sorte que cela n'ait pas trop à se produire, à moins que vous ayez mal agi et que ce soit ma manière de vous punir. De toute manière, Albus avertira l'école de votre situation.

− Est-ce que je vais beaucoup souffrir?

− En fait, les premiers mois seront les plus difficiles, mais par la suite vous trouverez cela plus aisé. Imaginez que moi-même, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme maître, j'ai trouvé qu'après quelques mois, ma situation n'était pas si dramatique. Alors j'imagine que vous pourrez trouver la même chose.

− Mais si ma mère est liée complètement à moi par le sacrifice de sa vie, pourquoi ne suis-je pas en mesure de stabiliser mon don par moi-même, père?

− Car ce don n'est pas issu de votre mère, celle avec qui vous partagé le lien, si c'était le cas, vous auriez les outils, à l'intérieur du lien pour stabiliser votre don, car les dons ont des outils propres qui se différencient d'une personne à l'autre. Donc, si le don avait été de votre mère, vous auriez eu les outils adéquats à travers du lien que vous partagez avec elle et vous ne vous seriez peut-être même pas rendu compte que le changement et la stabilisation s'opéraient dans vous. Par contre, puisque ce don n'est pas de votre mère, vous ne possédez pas les outils à l'intérieur de vous, vous devez aller les chercher ailleurs.

− Est-ce que c'est à cause de Voldemort que j'aie ce don? Comme ce qui fait que je peux parler fourchelangue?

− Je crois que oui, mais je ne suis pas persuadé. D'autres questions?

− Vou…je…vous…

− Allez-y Harry, dites ce que vous pensez, il ne arrivera rien.

− Est-ce que vous allez recommencer à me battre, fit Harry d'une voix faible.

Rogue était sans voix.

− À moins que vous fassiez la bourde du siècle, Harry, je ne crois pas, je vais trouver autre chose pour vous punir, si je dois le faire. Je pensais même vous demander votre avis pour savoir ce que vous trouveriez acceptable de recevoir comme punition. Ainsi, si vous désobéissez, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre.

− Père, est-ce que je devrai vous appelez maître pendant le souper et devant mes frères et sœur, j'en mourrais de honte…

− Si je vous soustrayais à cette obligation, est-ce que vous vous sentiriez un peu mieux?

− Oui, un peu, avoua Harry.

− Bien, alors, à partir de l'heure du souper, vous ne serez plus obligé de vous adresser à moi en tant que maître, prenez conscience que ceci est un privilège, qui peut être enlevé si vous agissez mal!

− Bien sûr, père.

Bien maintenant, ceux qui veulent encore la peau de l'auteure, bien je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus pour ce chapitre, je ferai mieux dans els autres, j'ai agi selon la volonté de la majorité (je me répète là!). En passant il serait bon de ne pas vouloir avoir ma peau car après cela je ne pourrai plus écrire (ce n'est pas que je me sente indispensable), mais cela serait moche de ne pas savoir la fin de l'histoire! Non? Désolée si cette tournure ne plait pas à tout le monde, je fais de mon mieux!

Jwulee

* * *

[1] Merci à Kaeira1 


	76. Chapitre 76: La dernière soirée amicale

Harry était demeuré assit sur son lit, silencieux. Rogue venait de quitter la pièce. Il se sentait vide, las et sans vie. Mais en même temps il était reconnaissant à Rogue de lui avoir laissé des l'espace pour ne pas être trop opprimé dans son éventuel rôle d'apprenti. Harry savait que c'était une chance inouïe, qu'il apprendrait des choses hors de l'ordinaire, qu'il aurait des dons particuliers et bla bla bla. Mais pour le moment, rien ne lui inspirait de grande joie. Il voulait aller voir Ron et Hermione, mais il avait peur de leur réaction. Et si ses deux amis l'abandonnaient pour ne pas être aussi présents dans leur vie? Allait-il quitter ses cours normaux? Harry se disait qu'il garderait ses cours normaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé à propos de Ombrage, après il irait apprendre avec Rogue, se disant que la durée de son état d'apprenti serait beaucoup moins long s'il était le plus souvent possible avec son maître et que celui-ci veillait à ce qu'il fasse ses travaux.

De son côté, Rogue, en sortant de la chambre de Harry n'en menait pas large. Toute sa vie, il avait donné l'image froide, et suffisante de l'homme dépourvu d'émotions, mais ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment savaient que ce n'était pas vrai, il était tout sauf un être insensible. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas facilement, mais il ressentait ces choses au plus haut point. Abandonnant l'image de l'homme fort, il alla rejoindre Amélia qui était dans leur chambre en train de lire et il se coucha à ses côtés, sans vraiment parler, laissant le silence exprimer l'étendu de sa douleur. Là, sur le lit, dans les bras de sa douce, Rogue, le maître de potions, le Serpentard, laissa quelques larmes émerger de leurs antres. Il avait les nerfs à vif et les émotions à fleur de peau. Dans son esprit, virevoltait le visage triste et défait de Harry. Ses traits tirés, ses cris de douleurs, son besoin pressant de se sentir quitter cette vie de souffrances. Il l'avait encore une fois blessé, blessé l'enfant de Lily, blessé l'enfant qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la violence, la trahison. Il était sale, cruel, il était le mal, l'agonie, la déchéance, il était tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer de plus dégoûtant. Amélia berçait son homme, comprenant par l'état tendu de ses muscles, qu'il souffrait énormément.

− Sev, dit-elle en l'embrassant, tu ne dois pas te sentir mal, je sais ce à quoi tu penses, mais Harry sera un apprenti plus heureux que toi, tu as déjà fait beaucoup de compromis, je suis persuadée qu'il sait cela. Laisse lui le temps de tout assimiler les informations et il se portera mieux.

− Tu as sans doute raison, Lia, mais si tu avais vu ses yeux, si tu l'avais entendu me supplier de n'en rien faire, si tu avais vu ces larmes ravager son visage, Lia, c'était tellement horrible, je me sentais comme un monstre.

− Je sais Sev, c'est difficile, amis n'oublie pas une chose, sans cela, sans le coura qu'il t'a fallu pour aller lui dire, l'enfant perdrait ses pouvoirs magiques. C'est un bien pour un mal. D'ailleurs, que fait Harry présentement?

− Il est dans sa chambre.

− Pourquoi? L'as-tu puni?

− Euh…Indirectement oui, je lavais puni lorsqu'il m'a renvoyé le sort. Je ne pensais plus à cette punition, mais je ne crois pas lui avoir dit que je l'enlevais.

− Vas vite alors, Harry a besoin d'aller voir ses amis, ce sera sa dernière nuit en tant qu'adolescent normal, laisse lui profiter de cette dernière faveur.

Rogue se leva, doucement, et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre celle de Harry. Le garçon était toujours assit sur son lit, dans la même position. Il semblait tellement absent, il semblait appartenir à un autre monde, une autre dimension.

Lorsque Harry entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, il leva lentement la tête, remarqua que c'était son père, puis il repartit dans ses songes, se perdant encore dans quelques pensées inusités.

Pour Rogue, Harry avait l'air tellement triste, un condamné.

− Harry, est-ce que vous savez que vous n'étiez plus en punition depuis plus d'une heure, maintenant?

− Non, laissa échapper Harry.

− Et bien, maintenant vous le savez, allez voir vos copains, profitez de cette dernière nuit, demain matin revenez ici vers 8 heures, nous commencerons la cérémonie pour faire de vous mon apprenti.

− Une cérémonie? Quelle sorte de cérémonie? Est-ce comme une initiation?

− Non, rien de tel, cela sera davantage une suite d'incantations magiques et de trucs divers, rien ne devrait vous inquiéter là-dedans. Maintenant, allez rejoindre vos amis, si toutefois vous en avez envie.

− Oui, mais père…Lorsque je serai un apprenti, qu'elles seront les règles?

− Je vous les dirai demain, ne vous en faite pas avec cela, elles ne seront pas difficiles à retenir, ce sont davantage des règles élémentaires.

− Ouais, c'est justement cela qui m'inquiète, moi et les règles nous n'avons jamais fait un bon ménage.

− Je dois admettre que vous avez raison, Harry, mais essayez de prendre un jour à la fois.

Harry sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, les deux Gryffondor se ruèrent sur lui.

− Harry, fit Hermione, comment vas-tu, cela fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu. Où étais-tu?

− À l'appartement de mes parents. Je viens d'apprendre que je peux faire de la magie sans baguette et que ce don s'est extériorisé depuis longtemps, je serai l'apprenti de mon père à partir de demain, fit Harry d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

− Oh, Harry, fit Hermione, je suis désolée pour toi, comment te sens-tu?

Harry souleva les épaules en signe d'exaspération et de découragement. Il leur expliqua les compromis que Rogue avait fait ainsi que la situation dans laquelle il sera placée.

− Ce ne sera pas si terrible que cela, Harry, fit Ron, ta situation d'apprenti aurait tellement pu être pire.

− Oui, je sais, Ron, mais imagine ce qu'il va pouvoir me faire, pus personne ne pourra l'En empêcher, pas même Dumbledore.

− Je ne pense pas qu'il te fera quoi que ce soit, Harry, à moins que tu désobéis fréquemment, répondit Hermione. Pour ce qui est des classes, continua-t-elle, tu serais mieux de les prendre avec lui, comme cela tu n'auras pas de mauvaises surprises s'il décide de faire un contrôle de connaissance. Si tu as d'autres professeurs que lui, peut-être que ceux-là ne t'auront pas montré tout ce que lui voulait que tu apprennes et tu seras dans le trouble. Quant à Ombrage, nos pourrons continuer à enquêter sur son sujet et nous en parlerons quand nous nous rencontrerons.

− Justement, coupa Ron, à propos de cette femme, je suis allé dans ses appartements, j'étais sous la forme d'un colibri et elle semble de plus en plus louche. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un dans le feu, mais je n'ai pas pu reconnaître qui c'était. Harry, je vais retourner demain, puisque c'et samedi pour l'espionner encore.

− Ron, ne fais pas ça, sermonna Hermione, tu n'a pas une forme d'animagus assez stable.

− Je le sais, Mione, mais là je n'ai pas le choix, de toute manière je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Les amis continuèrent à discuter, puis el temps de se coucher arriva. Harry se mit au lit, préparant son alarme pour le lendemain matin. Le sommeil lui vint difficilement, il était trop préoccupé par sa journée du lendemain.

From: Lunenoire

Ils choississent leur forme animagus? c'est plutôt rare comme option et pourquoi un colibri pour Ron?

Réponse : Ouais, tu as raison, généralement les personnes ne choisissent pas leur forme d'animagus, mais admettons qu'ils ne font rien comme les autres, je me suis rendue compte de cela trop tard. Désolée. Merci d'avoir lu et envoyé un review

From: Audy-Inuyasha

Salut!

Je pense qu'il serait mieux que Ryry soit l'apprenti de Sev. Il y aurait un meilleur enchaînement de l'histoire. Juste comme ça, Harry tombera-t-il amoureux dans cette fanfic? Ce serait intéressant qu'il aime Océanne... Même s'il est en quelque sorte son demi-frère!

Réponse : Oui, Harry va tomber amoureux dans cette fic, mais malheureusement, j'ignore quand, par pour les prochains mois, il aura beaucoup à faire !

From: Anonymoua()

Salut !

"Nouvelle famille, nouvelle peur, nouvelle version" est un peu euh... violente ? En fait, je trouve que Harry est trop opprimé, qu'il n'a pas de vie privée, qu'il accepte trop facilement les ordres de son tuteur qui est un idiot fini, mais malgré tout je continue à lire... Peut-être que j'espère une fin "heureuse" ?

Réponse : Une fin heureuse serai bienvenue, en effet ! Je ne pense pas terminer sur une note triste, je ne sais même pas lorsque je vais terminer !


	77. Chapitre 77: La cérémonie

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et après quelques brefs étirements, il s'habilla et se rendit aux appartements de son père. Il marcha rapidement pour ne pas être en retard, il entra dans la pièce et se trouva face à face avec sa mère. Les enfants venaient de se réveiller et Amélia lui demanda de nourrir Mathilde, ce qu'il fit avec le plus grand bonheur. Il alla la chercher et entreprit de la calmer en retournant à la cuisine et en s'installant à la table. Amélia lui apporta le biberon de l'enfant et Harry lui donna à boire. Il la regardait intensément, il était vide, il se sentait vide, mais cet instant il se trouvait être l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, en portant dans ses bras ce joli poupon qui ne demandait rien d'autre que d'être aimé. Peu de temps s'écoula avant que Rogue arrive lui aussi dans la cuisine, de voir l'adolescent si pensif et si sombre lui fit extrêmement mal. Après le déjeuner, Harry remit Mathilde à sa mère et attendit Rogue.

− Venez Harry fit ce dernier.

Harry le suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

− Harry fit Rogue toujours en marchant, est-ce que vous allez bien?

− Oui, ça va, fit Harry sans grande conviction.

− Je sais que vous trouvez la situation difficile, Harry, je trouve aussi que ce n'est pas très amusant, mais nous devons sauver votre magie, d'ici quelques semaines elle pourrait être complètement anéantie car votre don aurait envahi tout votre être.

− Je pourrais être un être non-magique et travailler pour Poudlard, comme Rusard, tenta Harry sans vraiment en avoir envie.

− Ne dites pas d'âneries, Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant que son père avait raison, mais à ce moment toutes les raisons lui semblaient bonnes pour échapper à son avenir.

− Père, n'y a-t-il pas d'autres personnes qui pourraient être mon maître?

− Il y aurait Albus, mais vous savez comme moi qu'il n'a pas le temps pour cela. Puis, il y aurait Ombrage, Lucius et deux ou trois autres mangemorts. Il faut une personne ayant déjà été un apprenti, ce qui fait que le choix est limité. Donc à mois que je me trompe, vous n'allez pas apprécier l'intervention de ces personnes. De plus, ces personnes seraient très dures avec vous, sans pitié, elles seraient beaucoup plu dures que je ne le serai jamais.

− Désolé, père.

− Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous agissez de manière naturelle. Vous tentez d'échapper à ceci pour conserver votre vie de famille intacte. J'aurais fait la même chose, si ma situation avait ressemblé à la vôtre. Maintenant, dit Rogue alors qu'il venait d'arriver devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, avant d'entrer, je dois vous avertir. Lorsque nous sortirons de ce bureau, vous serez devenu mon apprenti. Je vais vous donner un conseil qui me fut fort utile au moment où j'en étais un, moi-même. Si vous hésitez à dire ou à faire quelque chose, alors abstenez vous d'agir, vos intuitions sont souvent les meilleurs guides.

Il entrèrent ensembles, Rogue marchant normalement, la tête haute, Harry se tenant à l'arrière, pensif, les yeux rivés sur ses espadrilles.

− Harry, Severus, bienheureux de vous voir, dit Dumbledore toujours aussi joyeux. Harry es-tu prêt à entreprendre cette grande expérience?

Harry hocha la tête, incertain de sa voix, même s'il savait que son père détestait le voir répondre ainsi.

− M. Potter, fit Rogue d'un ton d'avertissement, on vous a posé une question, alors répondez-y!

− Je m'excuse, fit Harry, plus par habitude que par sincérité. Oui, professeur Dumbledore, je suis prêt.

− D'accord, Harry, je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Je vais te faire une marque sur la main gauche, cette marque indique ton état d'apprenti, ainsi que l'identité de ton maître. Cette marque n'a pas vraiment de pouvoir, elle ne te fera pas mal, mis à part aujourd'hui lorsque je te la mettrai. La seule chose que peux faire cette marque c'est de se mettre à briller lorsque tu mentiras, ou que tes intentions seront mauvaises. Par la suite, je te ferai une autre marque, celle-ci se trouvera autour de ton poignet et ne sera pas très visible, elle désactivera tes pouvoirs magiques, le temps que tu apprennes à te servir de la magie sans baguette. C'est assez difficile à expliquer comme fonctionnement, Harry, je te dirai seulement que cette marque t'empêchera de te servir de ta baguette, donc elle ne tuera pas toute la magie en toi, seulement elle limitera tes manières de la faire sortir de toi. Est-ce que tu saisi tout cela?

Harry fit oui de la tête et voyant le regard plus noir que d'habitude de Rogue, il rectifia son mode de communication.

− Oui, tout cela est très clair, professeur Dumbledore.

− Bien, à partir du moment où tu auras la marque sur ta main, la marque de l'apprenti, tu devras suivre ton maître, tu auras mal à l'endroit de la marque si tu t'en éloignes, lui seul peut l'a désactiver pour te permettre de le quitter.

À ces mots, Harry était devenu blême, faisant concurrence avec la blancheur de la neige.

− Harry, fit Severus, cela ne changera rien à ce que je vous ai déjà expliqué, je désactiverai la marque aussi souvent que je l'ai mentionné pour que vous puissiez aller voir vos amis

− Bien, continua Dumbledore, avez-vous pensé à ce que vous voulez faire pour vos cours, Harry?

− Oui, j'aimerais les suivre avec mon père, si toutefois il accepte encore de me les donner.

− Bien, fit Dumbledore, maintenant, Harry, dépose tes mains sur la table, paume vers le bas, je vais fixer tes mains pour que tu n'entraves pas le procédé en voulant te soustraire à la douleur. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te causer cette douleur, Harry, ajouta Dumbledore en voyant le visage déconfit du garçon, mais c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse de la faire. Cela ne sera pas très long.

Harry déposa ses mains, Dumbledore les fixa solidement au bureau et il commença à faire els incantations. Au fur et à mesure que la marque apparaissait, Harry sentait la douleur l'enivrer, le soualer, il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu hurler, mais l'orgueil l'en empêcha, par contre de ses yeux on pouvait voir la trahison de son corps et quelques larmes glissèrent sur son visage déformé par la souffrance. Rogue mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et tenta de le réconforter, il savait qu'elle était la douleur, Voldemort lui avait fait cette marque et avait fait durer le marquage très longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire, tellement longtemps que la marque avait commencé à saigner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore arrêta le sort et continua sur une autre incantation, celle devant empêcher Harry d'utiliser sa baguette magique. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne sentit rien, il se remettait lentement de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Lorsque Dumbledore unit la marque de l'apprenti au maître, un étrange courant passa du corps de Rogue vers celui de Harry et vice versa. Dumbledore, termina enfin la cérémonie, Harry regardait encore plus le sol qu'il ne l'avait fait précédemment, se contentant de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues. De larmes, pas des larmes de douleurs ou d'inconfort, mais des larmes de désespoir et d'humiliation. Il se révoltait encore contre sa situation, contre la Terre entière, à ce point de sa vie, il aurait presque voulu devenir un simple moldu pour éviter de passer au travers des futures années. Puisque les émotions de Harry étaient extrêmement intenses, Rogue les capta avec facilité et entreprit de calmer.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, ce qui fit aussi sursauter Harry, cessez de débattre des idées aussi sombres, faites moi confiance, vous allez apprécier cette expérience et ce bien avant qu'elle ne prenne fin. Et arrêtez de souhaiter d'être qu'un simple moldu, vous avez un avenir prometteur. Vous avez des talents incroyables, ne l'oubliez jamais. Compris?

− Euh...oui…père…

Un regard noir de Rogue lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas dit le bon mot.

− …Professeur…euh désolé…maître, finit par dire Harry dans un murmure presque qu'inaudible

− Bien, dit Dumbledore, Harry bonne chance et surtout bon travaille et n'oubliez jamais que ma porte vous est ouverte.

Harry remarqua l'ironie de la remarque, [ouais]. Pensa-t-il [voter porte est ouverte, mais je ne peux pas venir], un regard rapide de la part de Harry vers Rogue le soulagea que son père n'avait pas saisi le fruit de ses pensées.

− Merci, professeur Dumbledore, fit Harry, incertain s'il pouvait parler.

− Dumbledore, dit Rogue en signe de salutation.

Puis les deux sorciers quittèrent le bureau où régnait une odeur continuellement sucrée. Ils se rendirent dans la classe de potions, l'un deux arborant son air toujours aussi suffisant, l'autre n'affichant rien.

**Note**

**On ne s'attaque pas à la pauvre petite auteure, svp. L'historie n'est pas terminée, Harry ne sera pas toujours triste, alors pour ceux et celles qui me diraient que je suis cruelle d'avoir brisée le peu de liberté qu'avait Harry, je vais répondre, que oui je suis cruelle, mais que je n'ai pas entièrement brisé sa liberté…Donnez moi la chance de vous le prouver dans le prochain chapitre. J'aurais pu faire celui là plus long pour ne pas avoir à expliquer ceci, mais comme je suis cruelle, je coupe ici!**


	78. Chapitre 78: Le commencement

Harry ne parlait pas en se rendant à la salle de classe pour son premier avant-midi en tant qu'apprenti. Il ne savait pas comment agir, il ne savait pas si parler était mal, tout ce qu'il savait était que ce taire lui serait beaucoup plus bénéfique et beaucoup moins dangereux. Rogue ne parlait pas davantage, mais ses raisons étaient fort différentes. Son silence n'avait de la crainte ou le l'angoisse de dire quelque chose de déplacer. Non. Il ne parlait pas puisqu'il ressassait les derniers évènements qu'ils venaient de vivre dans le bureau d'Albus. Il revoyait la terreur dans les yeux de Harry, lorsque le directeur lui avait parlé des pouvoirs limités de la marque de L'apprenti. La blancheur que sont visage avait véhiculée, la peur imprégnée dans ses yeux et aussi l'incompréhension de tout le mal qui s'abattait sur lui. Aussi, Rogue n'avait pu ignorer la surprise, la confusion, la honte et la peur qu'avait ressenti Harry, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé « Apprenti », ceci était indescriptible, il lui aurait dit que Voldemort portait un tutu rose et qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer dans les trente secondes, que Harry n'auraient pas eu cet air. Pour lui aussi cet apprentissage serait dur et pénible, et ô combien pénible. Devoir agir si froidement avec celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, celui qu'il avait commencé à mépriser, ridiculiser, haïr et puis détester, celui qu'il avait apprit à connaître et à aimer, celui qu'il avait vu si fragile, si maltraité si sensible. Non, tout cela était injuste, ridiculement injuste, mais il devait être constant durant les heures d'apprentissage, il le devait pour Harry, pour que ce dernier sache à quoi s'en tenir. S'il ne l'était pas, Harry ne saurait plus quand le respecter, quand il était son maître et quand il avait le droit d'agir librement. À la limite, cet apprentissage serait aussi difficile pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Harry attendait, debout, tête baissée que un ordre, 'importe quel, lui soit donné pour qu'il puisse procéder à quelque chose d'autre. Rogue prit sa baguette et fit apparaître la nouvelle tenue de Harry.

− Apprenti, fit-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre lointaine et froide, mettez ces vêtements et revenez me rejoindre ici, vous avez cinq minutes.

− Oui, maître, fit Harry faiblement, en prenant les vêtements et en allant se changer.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il portait une tunique simple, noire, dans ses pieds il portait des sandales. La tunique n'était pas très chaude et puisque c'était maintenant presque le temps des fêtes, la température dans les donjons n'avait rien de bien chaleureuse. Mais Harry n'en fit pas la remarque. Harry s'installa devant son maître et attendit pour connaître la suite des évènements. Rogue s'installa sur sa grande chaise confortable, Harry resta debout.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, je vais vous expliquer les règles et le fonctionnement de vos journées. Les apprentis acquièrent tout au long de leur apprentissage des chose, ainsi plus le temps passera, plus vous aurez des privilèges qui s'ajouteront, par contre si vous désobéissez je pourrais faire disparaître ces privilèges et alors vous allez devoir recommencer à zéro, en sachant qu'il sera plus difficile d'acquérir ces privilèges la seconde fois. Généralement les apprentis entames leur apprentissage avec pour seul vêtement une couverture qu'ils s'entourent autour d'eux, ils n'ont pas de souliers. Plus les semaines passent plus ils recevront de vêtement confortables et chauds. Comme vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas fait commencé au bas de l'échelle pour ce qui est de os vêtements, vous êtes présentement au niveau 3. Est-ce que cela vous est clair jusqu'à maintenant?

− Oui, maître, fit Harry d'une voix vide d'émotions.

Harry était toujours debout à contempler ses orteils pâles

− Bien. Ensuite, je vais vous expliquer les règles, fit Rogue en se levant et en inscrivant ces dernières au tableau.

1. Vous vous adresserez à moins en tant que maître.

2. Vous ne poserez pas de questions sans avoir précédemment levé la main pour obtenir droit de paroles.

3. Vous n'essaierez pas d'entreprendre des conversations avec votre maître.

4. Vous obéirez à tous ses commandements.

5. Vous me suivrez en tout temps à moins qu'il vous donne le droit d'en faire autrement.

6. Vous étudierez et serez toujours prêt pour des évaluations.

7. Vous n'argumenterez jamais.

8. Vous vous assiérez lorsque votre maître vous en aura donner le droit.

9. Vous mangerez lorsque votre maître vous aura dit de le faire

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts, il n'y croyait pas, il allait avoir tant de chose à faire t à respecter, à ce moment il comprit ce que cela voulait dire d'être un apprenti.

− Maintenant, apprenti, fit Rogue, nous allons discuter de vos punitions.

Harry écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas être puni, maintenant, il n'avait rien fait.

− Apprenti, ne soyez pas si expressif, un apprenti ne doit pas montrer autant d'émotions dans son visage et ce surtout pas devant son maître. Vous me donnez ainsi une arme contre vous, vous me montrez que vous craignez quelque chose. Évidement, je ne voulais pas dire que je voulais vous punir, je voulais que nous nous penchions ensembles sur les éventuelles punitions que je pourrais vous donner. Je vais vous donner un parchemin et vous allez y inscrire les punitions que vous trouveriez acceptable, ceci est un avantage pour vous. Jamais un apprenti n'a eu cette liberté, généralement ces décisions étaient à la liberté du maître et moindrement le maître était cruel, alors les punitions l'étaient aussi. Par exemple, mon maître m'a déjà brûlé les mains à vif pour avoir fait une faute dans mon devoir. Donc sur le parchemin vous verrez des situations qui peuvent survenir, je veux que vous inscriviez les punitions que je pourrais utiliser à côté, dans el cas où ces situations se produiraient. Soyez tout de même réaliste dans el choix que vous ferez, ne soyez pas trop doux avec vous-même, termina Rogue avec un sourcils surélevé. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le premier bureau en avant de la classe pour y répondre.

− Bien, maître.

Harry prit le parchemin et entreprit de répondre de son mieux.

a Devoir non fait : Refaire le devoir en double.

a Devoir échou : Devoirs supplémentaires pour une semaine.

a Examen échou : 50 rouleaux de parchemins portant sur l'examen.

a Désobéissance à la règle du silence : Une gifle.

a Désobéissance à un ordre: Dépend de l'importance de l'ordre. (Peut passer d'une gifle à plus…)

a Vous être assis avant votre maître : Ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir du reste de la journée.

a Avoir mangé avant votre maître : Être privé de repas.

a Avoir répliqu : Exercice physique.

a Être en retard : Ne pas pouvoir sortir du lit.

a Être impoli : Une gifle, ou des gifles, tout dépendant de ce que j'aurai fait.

a Un mensonge : Copie.

Harry déposa sa plume et attendit. Rogue remarqua que l'apprenti avait terminé et lui demanda d'apporter son parchemin. Harry se leva, puis lui remit l'objet de son travail. Rogue l'étudia lentement et sérieusement. Puis finalement il brisa le silence.

− J'accepte, apprenti, ce que vous avez proposé, mis à part pour « être en retard », je ne peux pas vous dire de ne pas sortir du lit parce que vous n'y serai pas au lit et qu'être au lit vous ferait manquer des heures de cours, pouvez-vous proposer autre chose?

− Oui, maître, je pourrais. Est-ce que 30 minutes d'activité physique par minute de retard serait acceptables?

− Oui, tout à fait. Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, passons à l'élaboration de votre horaire.

6 heures-7 heures Lever, entraînement

7 heures-8 heures Déjeuner amis

8 heures-12 heures Études / cours

12 heures-13 heures Dîner maître

13 heures-17-heures Études / cours

17 heures-18 heures Souper famille

18 heures-22 heures Libre

22 heures-6 heures Coucher

− Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, demanda Rogue.

− C'est mieux que je le croyais, maître, admit Harry.

− Bien, maintenant, apprenti, nous allons commencer votre étude. En plus de vos cours normaux de cinquième année, vous aurez aussi des cours de potions avancées, de Magie Noire, de duel sans baguette, de magie sans baguette, d'arithmancie et de magie élémentale.

L'avant-midi se déroula paisiblement, Harry aimait bien ses nouveaux cours et puis l'apprentissage ne lui semblait pas trop pénible pour le moment. Le dîner arriva et c'est avec appréhension que Harry s'y dirigea. Arrivé dans le bureau de Rogue, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une table d'installée avec deux chaise. Une belle chaise confortable, ornée de velours et d'or…on se demande bien pour qui elle est là! Et l'autre était fort simple, faire de bois et sans tissu. Harry s'installa derrière la chaise et attendit en ne regardant toujours pas vers son maître, il se rappelait bien que de le regarder dans les yeux étaient une chose prohibée et à ne pas faire à mois d'être suicidaire! Rogue s'installa et donna l'autorisation à Harry de le faire après lui. Après qu'il ait prit quelques bouchées, Rogue lui donna aussi la permission de manger. Le repas se déroula en silence, mais ce silence n'était pas lourd, ni dur à supporter, ce silence faisait du bien. Il calmait l'anxiété et aidait à faire penser à autre chose.


	79. Chapitre 79: La rébellion du mauvais jou...

Cet après-midi-là, Harry pu aller voir ses amis, mais il ne le fit pas, il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Malefoy et ses sbires, alors il tenta de les faire venir dans l'appartements. Par contre, il ne savait pas comment aborder Rogue. Il lui avait bien dit que les apprentis ne devaient pas poser de questions, mais Harry se disait que si l'après-midi était du temps libre, alors il avait peut-être le droit. Rogue était assit à son bureau et berçait Alana, Harry s'en approcha en prenant bien soin de ne pas fixer son maître et il leva lentement sa main.

− Oui, apprenti, fit Rogue d'une voix assez douce?

− Je voudrais, savoir, maître, si Ron et Hermione peuvent venir ici, cet après-midi?

− Et pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tout simplement les voir, apprenti?

− Euh…mmm…c'est que…

− Apprenti, vous n'Avez pas l'autorisation d'étirer vos réponses en monosyllabes incohérentes. Lorsque vous me posez une question, vous devez être prêt à toute question que je pourrais vous poser en retour. Alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas à la tour de Gryffondor?

− Je ne voulais pas que les autres élèves, surtout Drago, me voient ainsi, ce sera seulement une raison pour eux de me ridiculiser.

− Vous n'appréciez pas ce que vous avez, apprenti? Dommage.

− J'apprécie, énormément, maître, commença Harry en sentant qu'il venait de faire fausse route, je ne me sentais pas le courage d'expliquer à tout le monde…

Rogue s'était levé et comme Harry ne le regardait pas, il ne l'avait pas vu faire. Rogue le gifla durement, ce qui fit chanceler le jeune apprenti. À cette force, Harry, surpris, répondit en levant les yeux vers celui qui était responsable de la gifle et là il reçu sa seconde gifle.

− Premièrement, apprenti, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à me regarder dans els yeux. Deuxièmement vous avez répliqué, je sais que cela entraîne un exercice physique, amis je n'ai pas le temps d'aller vous surveiller.

− Je m'excuse, maître, répondit doucement Harry en osant même plus regarder ailleurs que ses orteils.

− Je vais aller chercher vos amis, maintenant.

Rogue désactiva la marque et dans que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue était déjà partit et il revint dix minutes plus tard avec Ron et Hermione. Harry était assit tranquillement dans le salon. Lorsque Ron vit la figure déconfite de son camarade, il ne plus en mesure de répondre de lui-même.

− Mais que lui avez-vous fait, professeur? Harry commençait à être heureux et vous avez fait de lui un esclave! Je veux bien comprendre que sa situation soit critique et qu'il doive être un apprenti, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le vêtir comme une catin ou comme un constructeur de pyramides! En plus, vous n'avez pas à le frapper si fort, son visage est tout rouge et bleu!

− D'accord Ron, c'est correct, arrêtes, jevais bien, tenta de le réconforter Harry.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, silence! Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler aussi délibérément en ma présence! Vous devrez être puni pour cela. Nous règlerons cela plus tard!

− Désolé, maître, fit Harry à mi-voix et très repentant.

− Vous êtes un monstres, s'insurgea Ron!

− Weasley, vous venez de faire perdre trente points à votre maison, dit Rogue, maintenant mêlez-vous de vos affaire et si vous avez des doutes allez voir Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai certainement demandé à ce que ceci survienne ainsi!

Ron se tut. Hermione, déjà sans voix, ne croyait pas à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Harry quant à lui, venait de comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller à la tour de Gryffondor et d'affronter, au besoin, les railleries des élèves. Les amis se retirèrent dans la chambre de Harry, en silence. Harry s'installa sur son lit, Hermine à ses côtés et Ron sur la chaise annexée au lit. Harry laissa passer quelques larmes de frustration et d'humiliation, de colère et d'incompréhension, Hermione le serra dans ses bras, doucement et Harry se calma peu à peu.

− Harry , fit Ron, alors que son ami semblait un peu plus disposé à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose?

− Je l'ignore, répondit Harry, mais j'en doute.

− Si nous venions te voir à chaque après-midi, quand notre horaire nous le permet, sans que Rogue ne vienne nous chercher, est-ce que cela serait plus simple? Est-ce que cela te ferait du bien?

Harry fit oui de la tête.

− Harry continua Ron, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour qu'il t'aide?

− Non, fit Harry, Dumbledore ne peut rien faire. Personne ne le peut. Un maître a tout pouvoir sur son apprenti.

− Oui, mais il y a des limites, il te traite comme un moins que rien. Tu serais une bestiole qu'il aurait plus de considération face à toi, à ta vie et tu aurais de meilleurs traitements!

− C'est faux Ron, dit Harry, il m'a donné beaucoup, il m'évite beaucoup de situations ennuyeuses aussi. Ne le juge pas. Cela est difficile pour lui aussi.

− Mais Harry, il t'empêche de tout faire.

− Ron, dit Hermione, ton acharnement ne fait que rendre plus pénible la situation de Harry, je sais que c'est difficile à saisir. As-tu déjà lu à propos des apprentis?

− Non, Mione, répondit Ron, las, la lecture n'est pas mon département, cela serait plutôt le tien.

− Si tu l'avais fait, tu saurais que Harry n'est pas si mal que cela.

Ron grimaça, trouvant sa copine pas tout à fait saine d'esprit.

− Ron, poursuivit-elle, le professeur Rogue fait vraiment de beaux efforts, quoi que tu e penses, je te montrerai tout ce soir à propos de la vrai vie des apprentis, juste de pouvoir voir ses amis est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, en tous les cas c'est exceptionnel qu'il puisse le faire aussi rapidement. Ron il va falloir que tu ailles t'excuser au professeur Rogue avant de partir, tu as vraiment été impoli et odieux, tu l'as jugé sans vraiment savoir. Si tu ne le fais pas, Harry pourrait avoir des ennuis et peut-être que nous ne pourrons plus aller le voir.

− D'accord, Mione, mais je le fais pour Harry et pour toi, pas pour ce corbeau graisseux!

− Ron, fit Harry, attention à ce que tu dis, si mon pèr…enfin mon maître me demandait ce que tu avais dit de lui, je serais obligé de dire la vérité, sinon ma marque scintillera et il saura que j'aurais menti. J'ose à peine imagine les conséquences.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la ferma à la manière d'un poisson, puis il se ressaisit.

− Bien, j'y vais, au revoir, Harry et à demain!

Ron sortit de la pièce et repéra rapidement Rogue qui se trouvait en pleine correction ou séance de décapitation, c'est au choix! Il s'approcha doucement.

− Umm, umm, fit-il pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Rogue leva la tête.

− Je suis désolé de vous déranger, professeur Rogue, commença-t-il en rougissant, je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait, j'ai jugé sans même savoir. Je n'ai aucune excuse qui justifie mes actions, seulement que j'ai agit sous le coup de l'impulsion. Je m'excuse.

Rogue déposa sa plume, regarda étrangement Ron, leva un sourcil, puis se recula dans sa chaise.

− Très bien M. Weasley, finit-il par dire après un certain temps de réflexions, j'accepte vos excuses, veuillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

− Certainement professeur Rogue et bonne soirée.

Rogue le salua de la tête et retourna à ses parchemins. Ron, quant à lui, aurait voulu partir à courir et se cacher sous le parquet, il n'en fit rien, conscient que cela plairait trop à son cher maître de potions que de le voir le fuir à la course. Hermione quitta peu de temps après. Rogue réactiva la marque de l'apprenti et Harry qui était demeuré dans sa chambre, sentit une douleur intense à sa main. Il se leva rapidement et se dépêche à retrouver son maître. Lorsqu'il arriva face à lui, Harry reçu une autre gifle, tellement forte qui perdit l'équilibre et il en tomba sur le sol. Rogue fut prit d'un mouvement de recul. [Mais que fais-tu, imbécile?] S'insulta-t-il mentalement [Tu aurais très bien pu te contenter de moins fort]. Harry se releva péniblement, et se mit face à Rogue en prenant grand soin de ne jamais le regarder.

− Je m'excuse, maître, dit Harry.

Rogue était sidéré, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait s'excuser ce n'était certainement pas Harry. Mais l'orgueil le submergea et il prit son air suffisant bien rapidement.

− Cette correction, apprenti, est pour ne pas avoir conservé le silence devant mois, maintenant, le souper se déroulera bientôt, à ce moment, vous pourrez oublier que je suis votre maître, en fait, à partir de 17 heures, tous les soirs, je ne serai rien d'autre que votre père. Avant que vous quittiez, je voulais vous avertir de bien veiller à vous levez à l'heure le matin. Il vous sera très désagréable si je devais être celui qui vous réveille. De plus, vous conserverez cette tenue, même si vous n'êtes pas en situation d'être mon apprenti, donc après 17 heures. Cette tenue est la seule chose que vous avez le droit de porter pour le moment, pour ce qui es de la marque, elle sera désactivée à chaque soir après 17 heures. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, maître.

Réponses aux reviews!

onarluca

pour l'instant ça va mais comment ça sera avec tout les élèves

ça va être trés dur pour harry je crois surtout devant draco

à la prochaine

artemis

Réponse : Ce sera bientôt possible de constater ce qu'il va survenir lorsqu,il sera en cours avec les autres élèves, mais comme c'est Rogue qui lui donne la majorité des cours ce ne sera pas trop dur, puisque ce sera des cours privées, mis à aprt potions et là me connaissant, je pourrais bien vous réserver quelques petites surprises!!! Qu'en penses-tu? Je crois que cela est parfaitement dans mes cordes!!! Je suis MECHANTE, mais c'est pas grave, (le pire c'est qu'en réalité j'ai de la misère à faire du mal à quoi que ce soi, même les maringouins attirent ma sympathie!!) Merci beaucoup à toi!!!

Basile

301 reviews dabor ! lol

Bonjour!

Le pauvre petit chou a la creme!! C vrai que la , il prendre va prendre des verte et des po mur, (je te fai confiance pour sa!! niack! niack!)

Sinon, sa va po etre un peu longt les : si je ne me trompe pas 5ans dentrainement sous le nom d'apprenti? C ce que tu a ecri, enfin je croi? Mais chu po sure. Jai la flem de recherchai dans le chpt!! lol.

PS: Non je ne suis pas mazo , mais jaime bien voir comment le petit Harry peu soufrir! Sa change un peu des autre fic! je reprend les cour cete semaine a partir de lundi, donc sa metonerai que jaille souvent sur le web, surtout sur !

Réponse : Le temps d'apprenti dure dépendamment du besoin de l'apprenti, cela varie entre 1 an et 6 ans. Ce temps se termine généralement lorsque le médaillon se met à scintiller (ne pas confondre le médaillon avec la marque de l'apprenti. Le médaillon est un objet en métal que Rogue a remit à Harry initialement pour analyser els besoin face à son apprentissage, la marque est imprégné dans sa main.) Bon retour à l'école !!! Merci beaucoup !

Kaiera1

Je suis content que tu ais pris mon idée. Petit rappel qui pourrait être le fun a savoir. Où en es Harry dans l'apprentissage de son animagus? Autres choses, j'ai lu dans plusieurs fic que être animagus améliorait de beaucoup les capacité en apprentissage (donc les notes). Ça pourras beaucoup l'aidé et surprendre son maître. Harry ne lui a pas non plus dit. Lui diras t'il? Cela entrainerais un très grosse punition qu'il ne veux surtout pas je crois.

Réponse : Premièrement, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez reçu ma réponse à votre review que je vous avais envoyé par email, sinon, je tenterai d'en envoyer une autre, ce review fut posté pour le chapitre 68, le 22 août 2004. Bon, pour ce qui et de l'animagus, Harry a réussi à obtenir sa forme d'animagus et elle est assez stable. Par contre j'ignore comment je vais faire réagir, Rogue. Ceci se concrétisera dans els chapitres suivant…je m'excuse pour cette réponse plate, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution, car sincèrement je n'ai pas pensé jusqu'à là, cela se produira, mais je pense aux chapitres un à la fois, c'est pourquoi que je peux intégrer les idées des lecteurs à l'histoire ! Bon merci beaucoup à vous !!!! Bonne soirée.

Liaul

Ta fic est vraiment bien! tu écrit bien et tu as de l'imagination. Certains passages sont durs, mais ceux qui se plaignent, et ben il fallait pas prendre le rating R! ce que je trouve bien, c'est qu'on voit bien le changement entre harry à 13 ans, et harry à 15 ans. Il se rebelle plus souvent, il ne se laisse pas faire! je ne trouve pas que severus soit méchant. Je trouve plutôt qu'il agit à cause de son passé, que se soit dans ta fic ou dans les livres. Au contraire, je pense plutôt qu'il est très sensible, comme tu le dis! (sev'! je t'aime!)

à oui, comme on est tous et toutes dans le même pétrin, bonne rentrée!

liaul

PS: juste un petit défaut à signaler: c'est pas très grave, mais c'est dommage qu'il y ai beaucoup de fautes de frappes. Mais personne n'est parfait! ("surtout pas toi ma petite liaul, alors arrête d'enerver tt le monde!" oh! elle m'enerve cette conscience!)

Réponse : Merci beaucoup pour tout cela, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Bon pour ce qui est des fautes de frappes, j'avoue que cela m'exaspère royalement, car je suis au courant de cette situation, je m'en rend compte souvent après avoir posté ou en relisant beaucoup plus tard. Le problème avec els fautes de frappes, c'est que si le mot mal frappé existe dans la langue française il n'est pas repéré comme étant une faute par le logiciel de correction et il passe inaperçu. Je tente de corriger en écrivant, mais souvent je ne les vois pas, les fautes, à cause que j'ai de la difficulté de corriger ces types de fautes à l'écran, j'attrape un mal de crâne, mais je me dis que tant que l'essentiel du texte est là… Je tente toutefois de faire de mon mieux !!! Merci beaucoup du commentaire constructif, sincèrement !

Emichou

salut !!  
ouah je vois que tu as atteinds les 300 revews !!  
bravo !! j'suis impressionnée lol  
Pauvre harry !! devoir appeler Rogue "maitre" c'est vrai que c'est pas la joie !!  
Tu vas faire plus le point de vue de Harry ou on va savoir aussi un peu plus ce pense Rogue durant l'apprentissage ??  
je vais pas reviewer aussi souvent pour la simple et bonne raison que j'irai moins à l'ordi !!  
La rentrée snif !! Mon dieu quelle horreur que l'emploi du temps sur lequel je suis tombée !! j'en reviens pas !! pire que harry avec rogue !! lol  
me languis encore et toujours la suite !!  
émie

Réponse : En effet, je vais tente de faire savoir l'objet de la pensée des deux personnages, je crois que cela aidera à suivre l'évolution. Toute fois, je ne ferai jamais la scène à deux reprises, une pour la perception de l'un, l'autre pour celle du second. Je déteste lire cela en tant que lecteur, à moins que ce soit vraiment bien écrit, et je ne veux pas me lancer là-dedans, je vais plutôt le faire simultanément. Merci beaucoup à toi !!! Bon retour à l'école !! ET ce n'Est pas grave pour les reviews, sincèrement !

Merci encore !


	80. Chapitre 80: Réveil brutal

Lorsque 17 heures arrivèrent, Harry sentit un énorme poids s'enlever de dessus ses épaules. Après le repas, Amélia vint le retrouver et c'est avec soulagement et réconfort qu'il s'abandonna ans ses bras, heureux d'avoir au moins certaines occasion pour être Harry, juste Harry. Rogue regarda la scène de loin, heureux pour Harry, mais triste de ne pas être en mesure de prodiguer l'amour dont réclamait le jeune homme. Lorsque Harry alla se coucher, ce soir-là, Rogue vint le rejoindre. Au moment où Rogue entra dans la pièce, Harry sursauta, se leva, baissa la tête et attendit en tremblant faiblement. Rogue s'insulta et voulu se lancer quelques Doloris pour cette terreur qu'il avait fait naître en une seule journée dans le cors de l'adolescent. Harry, toujours debout, ignorait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il savait fort bien qu'il n'était pas actuellement un apprenti, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas prit de chance.

− Harry, fit Rogue doucement, assoyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à faire cela maintenant. Après 17 heures je ne suis rien d'autre que votre père et vous pouvez agir en conséquence, vous ne vous êtes jamais levé ainsi lorsque je rentrais dans votre chambre, avant Harry, hors la situation n'a pas vraiment changé. Avez-vous des questions à me poser ou des choses que vous voudriez me faire savoir, Harry. Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien.

− …

Harry tremblait faiblement, luttant pour ne pas regarder Rogue, sachant que s'il le faisait maintenant, les jours suivant pourraient être pénibles pour lui car il aurait oublié quand il avait le droit de regarder son père et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de regarder son maître.

− Harry, regardez-moi, le supplia Rogue.

Harry fit non de la tête. Rogue lui souleva lentement le menton et le força à ancrer ses yeux dans els siens.

− Père, demanda Harry en tentant de retourner la tête, mais en vain puisque Rogue était de beaucoup plus fort que lui, ne faites pas cela. Je vous en prie, père, continua-t-il en se débattant un peu, je ne peux pas, cela sera très difficile par la suite. Ne me forcez pas…

− Harry, vous devez apprendre à distinguer le maître de moi-même. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vous faire de mal maintenant. Je sais que c'Est difficile, mais cela durera que le temps de l'adaptation, après vous serez à l'aise avec cette routine.

− …

− Parlez-moi, Harry!

− Je…je, commença Harry en prenant une grande inspiration, je déteste être un apprenti, on dirait que le temps a reculé jusqu'au moment où je suis arrivé chez-vous.

− Je suis désolé que ce soit l'impression que vous ayez, Harry, laissez-vous encore quelques semaines et vous y serez habitué. Albus informera les élèves lundi matin, ainsi personne ne se moquera de vous, s'ils le font ce sera à leur propre risque. Je suis très fier de votre première journée d'apprenti, Harry!

Harry fronça les sourcils, croyant ne pas avoir bien saisi.

− Mais maît…père, ce n'était pas une bonne journée, vous m'avez frappé trois fois!

− Et combien de fois croyez-vous que je fus puni la première journée?

− Voldemort devait être plus sévère, c'est tout!

− Oui, il était plus sévère, mais j'ai quand même fait beaucoup de trucs interdits et d'âneries, je vous jure que vous m'avez rendu fier aujourd'hui, Harry.

Harry regarda Rogue pour la première fois, par lui-même, dans les yeux, initialement avec hésitation, puis avec assurance. Il enserra Rogue souhaitant que le lendemain n'ait jamais lieu.

− Père, fit Harry en terminant son accolade, je voulais vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir puni devant mes amis, maintenant que j'y pense, cela devait être toute une entrave aux règles.

− Harry, ne pas vous avoir puni devant vos amis m'a semblé juste normal, je vous avais dit que ce serait du temps libre, je ne puni pas pendant ce temps, par cotre, après je dois le faire. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je tiens tout de même à punir le moindre de vos manquements? La simple et bonne raison est la discipline. Un apprenti doit être très discipliné, il viendra un temps où vous devrez vous-même venir me dire de vous punir lorsque vous aurez désobéi, à ce moment je ne serai plus toujours avec vous en permanence. Évidemment, j'aurai la possibilité grâce à votre marque de voir si vous avez sous évalué vos mauvaises action, si c'est le cas, les conséquences seront un peu trop sérieuses pour en parler maintenant. Un apprenti doit donc apprendre la discipline, car c'est la seule manière d'acquérir et de maîtrises certaines branches de la magie ainsi que d'obtenir votre don spécial. Aussi c'est la seule manière de faire mettre un terme à l'apprentissage; au moment où vous êtes en mesure de vous discipliner seul, l'apprentissage est pratiquement terminé.

− Je vois.

− Harry, je sais que je vous ai semblé froid et sévère aujourd'hui, davantage que ce que vous connaissez de moi, mais sachez que je vous aime comme mon propre fils et que je tire aucune satisfaction à voir la peur, la honte et la soumission maladive envahir votre regard. Sachez aussi que j'ai accepté ce poste de maître pour m'assurer que personne d'autre ne vous ferait souffrir. Je sais que la grande majorité des gens n'auraient jamais laissé passer autant de règles et alloué autant de privilèges. Votre vie a été assez misérable jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voulais pas donner la chance à quelqu'un de la rendre encore pire, je ne voulais pas donner la chance que quelqu'un profite de votre statut d'apprenti pour vous faire souffrir et pour empirer les choses. En prenant ce poste je m'assurai un certain contrôle, je ne vous ferez jamais souffrir plus que nécessaire, Harry, et si je le fais ce ne sera jamais de gaieté de cœur. J'aimerais que vous ne fassiez jamais d'erreurs et que vous ne désobéissiez jamais, pour ne jamais être obligé de vous faire du mal, mais je sais que ces manquements sont essentiels pour un cheminement sain vers la discipline et la maturité. Vous comprenez?

− Oui, père, fit Harry songeur.

− Mais Harry, enchaîna Rogue, il y a quelque chose qui m'a étonné. Vous avez souffert de la violence de votre oncle, de la mienne, puis lorsque vous avez inscrit les punitions sur la liste, vous avez-vous même inscrit une gifle. Pourquoi avez-vous recours à cela, si vous en avez tant souffert dans le passé?

− Eh bien, père, c'était tout simplement plus rapide. J'ai inscrit cela aux manquements qui étaient plus sujet à arriver fréquemment. Sinon, si j'avais inscrit une copie ou un exercice physique, j'aurais passé trop de temps à courir ou à faire des lignes, ce qui m'aurait laissé peu de temps pour effectuer mes travaux. Seulement aujourd'hui j'aurais déjà eu trois copies. Il est vrai que la gifle me refait vivre la violence de mon passé, amis je n'accapare pas tout mon temps. Mais pour être entièrement honnête, je ne pensais pas que vous frapperiez si fort…

− Oui, j'admets que j'y suis allé un peu durement sur la dernière. J'avoue aussi que votre justification fait du sens.

Lorsque Rogue quitta la chambre de Harry, ce soir-là, il se sentit un peu plus calme, moins coupable. Pour Harry, le désespoir profond s'était changé en paix intérieure, en sérénité passagère. Le lendemain matin, Harry qui n'avait pas activé l'alarme de son réveil fut abruptement sortit du sommeil, par deux bras forts qui l'avait soulevés du lit rapidement et mis sur ses pieds. Harry chancelait, encore trop endormi pour se tenir debout, mais pourtant assez lucide pour tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour y parvenir, sachant que son maître devait déjà être extrêmement irrité. Harry attendit que les insultes ou les coups pleuvent sur lui, sachant qu'il avait mérité tout ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Pour tout action, Rogue habilla Harry rapidement d'un coup de baguette et le somma de le suivre. Harry suivit, craintif, mais résigné. En mois de deux, ils se retrouvèrent dehors pour l'entraînement matinal.

− Apprenti, faites 5 fois le tour du lac à la course, ne prenez pas trop de temps, je ne suis pas d'humeur à attendre et je pourrais vous en rajouter un nombre si incroyables que vous souhaiteriez recevoir une centaine de Doloris.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, puis partit à la course, courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps, mais voyant que son maître ne semblait pas particulièrement disposé pour parler, il avait effectivement prit ses jambes à son cou et avait exécuté la tâche qui lui avait été donné. Lorsqu'il revint, après ses cinq tours, il était exténué, mais encore assez lucide pour se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire et comment il devait le faire. Ainsi il prit place devant son maître et attendit en fixant l'herbe qui lui chatouillait les orteils à travers ses sandales.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue en ne laissant pas beaucoup de temps pour que Harry se remette de sa course, faites 200 redressements assis.

Harry s'exécuta et c'est avec horreur qu'il s'aperçu que son ventre brûlait éperdument en raison de cette nouveauté cruellement trop abrupte.

− 100 pompes, hurla Rogue à peine après que Harry ait eu terminé ses redressements assit…

Encore une fois, Harry fit comme il lui avait été demandé, priant les cieux pour que ceci soit sa punition et non l'entraînement qu'il aurait à chaque matin, car il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre à d'autres séances aussi extrêmes.

− Maintenant, faites 300 sauts à la corde à danser, apprenti!

Harry fit les sauts, les larmes voulant sortir de leur orbite tellement la douleur était grande et insupportable.

− À la douche apprenti, vous avez 15 minutes avant le déjeuner, ne soyez pas en retard! Et rendez-vous au château en courant! Vous déjeunerez avec moi ce matin.

Harry se mit à courir vers le château, en ne sentant pas la douleur que provoquait ce dernier exercice, trop heureux d'en avoir terminé. Il se lava rapidement et revint à temps vers on maître pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Rogue prit place, ne donna à Harry la permission de s'asseoir que quelques minutes après. [Heureusement] pensa Harry [que j'ai tout de même le droit de déjeuner!] L'avant-midi se termina sans ennuis, Harry avait reçu une gifle pour avoir parlé et une copie pour avoir mentit légèrement. Au cours du repas du dîner, Rogue questionna Harry sur els connaissances qu'il avait étudiées depuis la veille. Harry ne savait pas souvent quoi répondre, mais s'y força de son mieux. Finalement, le repas fut terminé et Harry en fut soulagé.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, je vous avais avertit hier que de ne pas vous lever pas vous-même entraînerait une conséquence lourde et pénible. Vous passerez l'après-midi avec moi et vous serez puni pendant ce temps pour ne pas avoir obéi. Donc votre après-midi libre est annulé. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, maître, fit Harry tristement et nerveusement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Rogue pouvait inventer au cours de cet après-midi-là pour le punir. Il savait fort bien que le fait d'être privé de son après-midi libre n'était pas la punition en soit, c'était davantage un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

− Aussi, apprenti, vous veillerez à étudier davantage le sujet des cours que vous avez eu, vous avez répondu médiocrement aux questions, ce qui me laisse croire que vous n'avez pas étudié. Vous étudierez plus intensément à l'avenir, si je vois que vous n'obtenez pas un niveau acceptable, je vous ferai moi-même étudier et je ne crois pas que vous allez apprécier mes techniques d'étude.

Harry ne dit rien, sachant très bien que son maître ne blaguait pas, en fait il ne blaguait jamais.

Réponses aux reviews

Zuza

Salut! Je trouve ke rogue é de en genti, mm si il fou ds gifle a harry. je me demande vraiment ce ki va se passer kand draco le verra. est-ce kil va retourné dans ls cours normaux? si oui il gardera sa tenue daprenti? Sa devrai etr dur! é keskil va se passer pr ombrage? G hate de voir la suite!

Réponse : Je ne peux pas te donner les réponses à tes questions, malheureusement car je ne voudrais pas dévoiler l'intrigue, si intrigue il y a. Pour ce qui est de la tenue d'apprenti, il la gardera, j'ai donné toutes les informations dans le chapitre 79…cela ne me dérange pas de répondre à la question, c'est seulement un peu long à tout réécrire. Pour Ombrage (chapitre 76), j'en parle un peu, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire tourner les évènements, mais il est certain que je vais faire quelque chose. Merci beaucoup dA,voir lu et soumis une review ! J'apprécie énormément !

emichou

alala cette fic alors !! j'adore lol !!

harry il continue à morfler quand meme mais sans vouloir etre maso ou quoi j'aime bien !!

moi aussi je déteste lire une histoire que quand j'arrive vers la moitié de la page ça coupe pour prendre le point de vue de l'autre en revoyant exactement ce qui s'est passé !! c'est mieux de le faire simultanément !!

C'est tres bien fait dans ce chapitre !!

franchement j'aodre rogue car il frappe mais on voit à chaque fois qu'il le regrette !! ça fait un petit pincement au coeur !!

A chaque fois je me languis de voir ce qui va se passer ensuite !!

je sais pas si j'ai bien suivi pour l'occlumencie mais alors harry il va continuer en parallèle à la magie sans baguette et à sa situation d'aprenti ou pas ??

voilà !! merci !! ma rentrée c'est bien passé je suis encore avec tous mes amis c'est l'essentiel mais j'ai cours le samedi matin pour le 1ere fois que je suis au lycée :S !! dégoutée !!

Et toi c'est quand maintenant ou au mois d'octobre ??

Réponse : Harry est devenu apprenti car son don pour faire de la magie sans baguette était trop ancré dans lui, alors pendant qu'il sera un apprenti il va bien évidement apprendre à se servir de la magie sans baguette, et comme Dumbledore l'expliquait dans le chapitre 77, sa magie sera désactivé au moment d'être un apprenti par la marque (pas celle de l'apprenti) qu'il possède autour du poignet, de telle sorte qu'il ne pourra plus utiliser de baguette mais seulement son propre corps. Donc il est apprenti pour pouvoir utiliser la magie sans baguette et pour ne pas perdre son don magique.

Bon pour ce qui est de moi, j'ai effectivement commencé l'université cette semaine !!! Fini les vacances


	81. Chapitre 81: Pour un réveil tardif

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. L'adolescent s'inquiétait horriblement, son maître l'avait menacé d'une punition dont il se souviendrait pour ne pas s'être réveillé seul. Sa respiration se faisait saccader, sa température montait et la moiteur de ses mains exprimait un niveau d'anxiété élevé. Tout ceci se déroulait face au dit maître, devant le dîner qu'ils partageaient. Rogue quant à lui n'avait pas senti sa colère redescendre. Il avait pensé qu'un surplus d'exercices physiques aurait calmé ses envies punitives, mais de voir son apprenti faire le tout sans émettre le moindre râle avait attisé sa colère. Il voyait son apprenti, face à lui, mort de trouille et cela le satisfaisait un peu, mais le dégoûtait aussi. Malgré cette par de honte, la satisfaction qu'il pouvait retirée n'était pas suffisante pour que cet élève échappe à son destin. Il s'était levé en retard, en fait il ne s'était pas levé du tout, il avait fallu son intervention pour qu'il daigne sortir du lit et ce, une journée après l'avertissement. Bien qu'il avait fortement envie de le punir, Rogue ne savait pas comment le faire. Rogue termina le premier son repas et sans attendre que son apprenti termine le sien il beugla.

− Debout, apprenti!

Harry se leva subitement, surpris et effrayé à la fois. Il attendit silencieusement, le corps droit et tendu comme une barre de fer. Rogue se leva à son tour et sans parler davantage, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Harry n'avait pas bougé, aucun ordre n'était venu, mais lorsque sa main commença à lui faire mal, il se précipita vers son maître. Plus il s'en approcha, moins la marque lui faisait mal. Rogue n'en fit pas de cas, sachant que la marque agissait comme une corde entre eux, la corde ayant une limite, l'apprenti apprenait à ses dépends à ne pas trop s'éloigner de son maître. Rogue admirait, bien que cela lui coûtait de le penser, la force de son apprenti, ou du moins la force qu'il affichait sur son visage, car il savait que Harry tremblait intérieurement. Arrivé dans la salle de classe, Rogue ferma la porte derrière Harry, le laissa debout au centre de la pièce alors que lui, il s'installait à son bureau. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

− Apprenti, fit-il en brisant soudainement le silence, que devrais-je faire?

− Faire? Maître?

− Ne faites pas semblant d'ignorer ce dont je parle, apprenti, car je pourrais le prendre comme étant un manque flagrant de respect de votre part, le menaça Rogue.

Harry baissa la tête un peu plus, enragé, il n'avait jamais voulu être impoli, il n'avait tout simplement pas compris

− Approchez, apprenti, ordonna le maître.

Harry hésita.

− Vous n'avez pas le droit d'hésiter, apprenti, ceci est une désobéissance de votre part! Vous serez puni, maintenant approchez!

Tétanisé, mais encore assez lucide, Harry avança sans tergiverses davantage. Harry savait qu'il se ferait punir et qu'il n'allait pas apprécier, alors lorsque Rogue fit la motion de lever la main pour le frapper, Harry, par pur réflexe, leva un bras pour se protéger et recula faiblement.

− APPRENTI, CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE EST INADMISSIBLE, hurla Rogue! NE VOUS ESQUIVEZ JAMAIS LORSQUE JE SUIS EN POSITION DE VOUS PUNIR, C'EST UN AFFRONT IMPARDONNABLE! VOUS SIGNIFIEZ AINSI QUE VOUS SAVEZ MIEUX QUE MOI, VOUS SIGNIFIEZ QUE J'AI TORD ET QUE VOUS ÊTES DAVANTAGE EN MESURE DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE! REVENEZ ICI!

Harry s'avança pour la seconde fois, mort de trouille, Rogue le gifla à quelques reprises, puis l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Harry trouvait la situation de mauvais goût, en fait elle laissait une impression de déjà vu.

− À partir de maintenant, apprenti, à chaque fois où vous aurez à être puni, j'exigerai que vous vous mettiez à genou de vous-même. Est-ce claire?

− Oui maître

− Maintenant, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous chercher. Ne tentez pas de bouger, car je le saurai. La chaleur augmentera autour de vous, progressivement, ceci fera partie de votre punition.

Sans dire davantage, Rogue sortit de la pièce, il étouffait, il avait envie d'aller se jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Il se sentait sale, horrifié. Il avait laissé Harry dans cette punition, car ainsi il le punissait indirectement, ainsi il ne serait pas labouré de remords. Ainsi il ne l'aurait pas touché. Il se sentait horrible. Son fils. Il le traitait comme le dernier des esclaves, le plus asservi des idiots. Il se rendit vers la seule personne au monde pour qui son amour, sa passion et son adoration n'avaient jamais faiblie, sa femme. Il la trouva rapidement, souhaitant qu'une fois de plus elle réussirait où lui-même avait échoué.

− Lia, fil-il en allant à ses côtés, Lia je dois te parler.

− D'accord Sev, dit-elle en appelant trois elfes de maison pour s'occuper des bébés.

− Lia, je n'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pas être le maître de Harry plus longtemps, je vais le perdre, je dois adopter un comportement trop extrême, cela me fait revivre son arrivé chez nous. J'adopte une violence propre au rôle de maître, mais j'ai cet amour pour lui qui bouille en moi et qui me fait regretter chacune de mes actions. Comment serais-je un bon maître,. Si je ne peux pas élever mon apprenti?

− Sev, tu dois le faire, par amour pour lui justement, pour empêcher que quelqu'un sans vergogne le batte si férocement que son corps ne serait qu'une palie ouverte. Tu dois le faire, Sev, toi seul peux le faire ainsi et lui éviter une si grande quantité de souffrance.

− Mais Lia, si tu voyais la peur et le dégoût dans ses yeux et sa haine aussi. De plus je ne suis pas capable de laisser passer le moindre manquement, je répète mon propre apprentissage.

− Sev, tu dérailles, tu es loin et même très loin d'être comme Voldemort. Tu m'as toi-même avoué que tu n'avais pas terminé ta première semaine conscient, que cela faisait trois jours que tu étais dans le coma. Sev, tu es fort en rationalité habituellement, tente de l'être maintenant. Tu sais comme moi que les premières semaines sont très difficiles, et que beaucoup de punitions sont données, car l'apprenti se met familier avec sa nouvelle vie. Laisse toi la chance. Harry comprendra vite.

− Harry a un penchant pour désobéir, Lia, ne l'oublie pas, avec cet état d'apprenti je dois le punir pour des choses que je n'aurais jamais su autrement. Il n'est pas capable de prendre un ordre sans répliquer. Tu imagines le nombre de fois où il faut que je le punisse?

− Sev, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela, Harry n'est pas un mauvais enfant, il ne rouspette pas toujours, seulement lorsque la situation lui semble injuste et avec toi cela arrive souvent. Avoue que tu as tendances à l'accuser rapidement!

− Ce n'est qu'une vieille manie, je n'y pense pas tout le temps et une fois que s'est dit, alors tu me connais, je n'avouerai jamais que j'aie pu dire quelque chose d'erronée, en tous les cas, à personne autre que toi…et Dumbledore peut-être. Ce sont des sarcasmes!

− Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui apprécie ou comprend la subtilité de ton humour. Où est Harry, maintenant?

− Dans la salle de classe, en punition…

Rogue raconta les évènements de la journée, puis après il se tut.

− Tu es un peu Sévère, Sev, mais tu es constant, c'est l'important, mais ce n'est pas si terrible, pour un maître je te considère assez doux et indulgent. Bien des maîtres auraient réveillé l'apprenti avec des sorts interdits ou l'aurait battu durement. Tu n'es pas horrible, Sev chéri, loin de là.

− Merci Lia.

Soudain un bruit de porte qui avait été ouverte et fermée avec force se fit entendre.

− Mère? Père? Père, demanda Océanne?

− Mlle, cria Rogue depuis la chambre, combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous dire de vous calmer et de ne pas toujours entrer en trombe dans l'appartement?

− Désolée, père, fit l'adolescente faussement, où est Harry?

− En quoi cela vous concerne, jeune fille, demanda Rogue?

− J'aimerais le voir, fit-elle ennuyée.

− Mon apprenti n'est pas autorisé en ce moment à voir autre que moi.

− Mais père, c'est son temps libre, se plaignit la jeune fille!

− Mlle, beugla Rogue, lorsque j'aurai besoin de votre avis je vous le demanderai, pour l'instant vous serez en retenue lundi soir, soit demain, avec moi, il me semble vous avoir déjà mentionné que répliquer avec moi ne vous amènerait jamais rien de bon. Et veillez à adopter un ton différent!

− Mère, se lamenta Océanne!

− Ceci est l'intervention de votre professeur, fit Rogue, et votre mère n'y peut rien, alors sortez d'ici avant que je sois forcée d'enlever des points à votre maison, chose que vous regretterez amèrement!

Océanne quitta l'appartement brusquement, insultée du comportement de son père, elle trouvait qu'il se prenait trop au sérieux. Elle alla à la tour de Gryffondor où Ron, Hermione et Antoine l'attendaient pour leur réunion sur Ombrage. Lorsqu'ils la virent revenir bredouille, ils furent touts chagrinés pour Harry

−

−

−


	82. chapitre 82: Première rencontre avec Dra...

Harry pour sa part n'en menait pas large, ses genoux endoloris par sa position le faisaient doublement souffrir par la chaleur qui le brûlait. Il tentait de ne pas y penser, amis cela relevait de l'impossible. Il sentait les larmes vouloir éclore dans ses yeux, mais il s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas pleurer de douleur, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de difficulté à pleurer habituellement, mais là la situation était toute autre. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue sache qu'il avait encore gagné. Cela prit trois heures avant que son maître ne revienne. Aux sons que faisaient les vêtements dans l'air, Harry comprit qu'il s'était calmé.

− Levez-vous apprenti, fit l'homme.

Harry tenta d'obéir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, mais la douleur lancinante dans ses jambes ne l'aidait en rien. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, tremblant cette fois à cause de la douleur et non de la peur, Rogue reprit la parole.

− Assoyez vous, apprenti.

Harry s'assit et son maître se mit à observer ses genoux. Des cloches d'eau s'étendaient sur l'ensemble de la peau de la région touchée par la chaleur, peu qui était follement rougie. Il étendit une crème régénératrice, lui donna un potion apaisante puis entreprit de panser les plaies en mettant des bandages. Harry était demeuré évidement silencieux, puisque c'était la seule chose qui ne lui causait aucun ennui, mais il conserva cette fois-ci le silence pour une raison différente. L'étonnement. Rogue dans son rôle de maître prenait soin de lui. Harry était épuisé, souffrir autant ainsi que se retenir de hurler constamment lui avait prit toutes ses énergies. Il attendit de recevoir un ordre quelconque, espérant que cet ordre le sommerait de partir. Il agissait comme un esclave soumis, mais ce n'était qu'en raison de sa fatigue. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait hurlé sa haine, son désaccord, son incompréhension et tout ce qui bouillait en lui. Mais heureusement pensa-t-il que je suis trop fatigué pour oser le faire, les conséquences auraient tellement été difficiles.

− Harry, fit Rogue, vous pouvez disposer du temps qu'il vous reste avant le repas, comme bon vous semble.

− Merci maître, fit Harry sans vouloir se forcer à changer l'appellation.

Rogue, un peu surpris hocha la tête et regarda partir Harry. Il voyait bien que Harry n'allait pas bien et il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour cela. Rogue se dit qu'il ne le forcerait pas à lui parler, malgré l'envie. Il devait regagner la confiance de l'adolescent, il le devait. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit à étudier, couché dans son lit. Il s'était juré que Rogue ne le coincerait plus avec des colles auxquelles il ne savait pas répondre. Il n'allait plus donner de chance à ce maître de malheur. Amélia vint fréquemment le voir pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien, à chaque fois elle repartit sans avoir pu tirer quoi que ce soit de lui. Il ne se rendit pas au souper, ce soir-là, trop préoccupé. Rogue ne souleva pas cette action. Le lendemain, Harry ne manqua pas son réveil et il fut rapidement près. C'était un lundi matin, cela faisait deux jours qu'il était un apprenti. Dumbledore allait en faire l'annonce ce matin au déjeuner, Harry préférait ne pas y assister. Ce matin-là, au cours de l'entraînement, Harry fut heureux de constater qu'il avait que 2 tours de courses autour du château en courrant à faire, ainsi que 50 pompes et la même quantité de redressements assis. Il ne se rendit pas déjeuner avec ses amis et attendit le début des cours. Aujourd'hui il avait potion, ce cours était le seul qu'il devait faire avec les autres élèves.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, vous n'êtes en rien autorisé à jeûner. Osez le faire encore et je ferai en sorte qu'un tube gastrique vous nourrisse de force pendant un mois. Compris?

− Oui, maître, répondit Harry horrifié.

Décidemment pensa Harry cela lui donne de mauvaises idées que d'être devenu un maître. Harry se rendit, la peur au ventre, à son cours de potions. Rogue l'avait avertit qu'il n'aurait pas à l'appeler maître devant les élèves, mais l'avait aussi avertit que si son comportement laissait à désiré, il lui enlèverait ce privilège. Le cours débuta et évidemment Drago en profita pour narguer Harry. Parfait songea Harry il fera tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

− Nouvelle garde-robe, Potter, lui lança la prétentieuses petite tête blonde.

− …

− Tu as lapidé la fortune de tes idiots de parents en parchemins et en encre pour répondre à tes admiratrices, Potter? Tu n'en as plus assez pour t'acheter de vrais vêtements?

− …

− À moins que tu veuille te faire remarquer…il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait la manchette de la Gazette du Sorcier!

− …

− Ou bien tu veux être identique à l'image du Saint-Potter! Un berger? Tu sais, Potter, ta sang de bourbe de mère, ton imbécile de Gryffondor de père, ton assassin de parrain, ta…

− MALEFOY, ARRÊTE, hurla Harry à plein poumon.

Les joues rouges de rage, les poings fermés, et la respiration rapide étaient des preuves irréfutables de la colère du garçon. Puis Harry compris ce qu'il venait de faire et à ce moment un éclair de terreur passa dans ses yeux. Rogue s'approcha, menaça. Harry ne le regarda pas, il n'avait de toute manière pas envie de croiser ses yeux d'ébènes.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue sèchement, debout. Compris?

− Oui, maître, répondit Harry offusqué.

Un bas murmure parcouru la pièce.

Rogue avait fait exprès pour le forcer à l'appeler « maître » devant tous les élèves. Il avait tellement honte. Il ne voulait plus de ce rôle asservi, il voulait vivre, juste vivre. Il en avait assez de craindre, même si cela ne faisait que deux jours.

− Dans mon bureau, maintenant, apprenti.

Harry suivit Rogue dans son bureau. Une fois arrivé, Rogue pressa les épaules de Harry pour le forcer à se mettre à genou. Harry le fit, à contre cœur.

− Vous copierez la définition de « silence » jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, maître.

− Bien et ceci, fit Rogue en le giflant, c'est pour ne pas vous être agenouillé lorsque vous êtes entré ici. Maintenant prenez place au bureau et commencé votre travail.

Rogue sortit de la pièce avec la même rage que lorsqu'il était entré. Ce ne fut guère long, d'ailleurs que Malefoy reçu une semaine de retenue avec Rusard, décidément le maître de potions était de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir, n'importe où. Le problème venait du fait que le « n'importe o » ne faisait aucun sens dans sa vie, il n'avait nulle part où aller. En plus, il ne voulait pas quitter sa filleule. Si lui il n'avait pas pu connaître ses parents et son parrain, il ferait en sorte que ce soit différent pour elle. Il pouvait peut-être aller voir Dumbledore, ou sa mère, ou Hagrid. Mais il se ravisa, il n'allait pas fuir, pas plus qu'il n'allait aller demander de l'aide à sa troisième journée. Il était un Gryffondor tout de même. En plus il n'allait pas fuit pour des lignes, de simples lignes. Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela. Rogue aurait pu le frapper devant toute la classe, l'humilier, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Le cours se termina et Rogue vint chercher son apprenti.

− Apprenti, fit-il à peine entré dans la pièce, vous devrez apprendre à vous contrôler, dorénavant à chaque jour de 13 heures à 14 heures trente je vous enseignerai à ne plus laisser des individus vous faire perdre le contrôle de vous-même. Vous perdez beaucoup dans ces occasions. Vous reprendrez votre cours de potions cet après-midi, je vous installerai dans un coin de la classe, seul. Ce sera ainsi que vous passerez votre temps lorsque je serai en cours, vous ferez les travaux que je vous aurai donnés. Comme vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de votre baguette et que vous ne contrôlé pas encore la magie sans elle, tout vos cours seront des cours théoriques. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de votre profond manque de respect dans la classe, je ne vous punirai pas plus que maintenant, considérant que c'est le premier avertissement, mais ne répétez pas l'expérience! Vous n'en aimerez pas les conséquences. Sur ce, suivez moi, et installez vous pour mon prochain cours, pendant ce temps vous lierez les pages 45 à 150 de votre livre Guide le la magie sans baguette. Vous me ferez 6 parchemins de résumé sur votre lecture. Ces parchemins sont à remettre demain.

L'incident avec Drago n'avait pas prit de temps à faire le tour de l'école, bien évidemment. Les élèves, mis à part la grande majorité des Serpentard, admirait la force de Harry et méprisait par le même fait la méchanceté du blondinet. Harry était relativement fier de lui-même, ses études allaient bon train et il réussissait à répondre adéquatement à la grande majorité des questions que lui posait son maître.


	83. Chapitre 83: Premier duel

Cet après-midi-là, Harry travailla jusqu'au départ des élèves, par la suite, Rogue fit disparaître les bureaux et les chaises pour son premier essai de duel sans baguette. Rogue croyait que c'était la meilleure manière d'arriver à faire de la magie sans baguette que de confronter un sorcier dans un duel alors que nous sommes dépourvus de baguettes. Harry trouvait cette théorie boiteuse et incertaine, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour se lancer dans des argumentations interminables avec son maîtres. Harry avait autant la trouille que s'il avait dû partager son lit avec Touffu qui aurait été privé de nourriture pendant un mois. Rogue le plaça face à lui.

− Apprenti, lors des duels, le contact visuel est non seulement permis, mais obligatoire, n'espérez pas vaincre un adversaire sans l'avoir préalablement regardé.

Ceci dit. Rogue se plaça en position de duel, Harry l'imita. Au compte de trois, le duel commença, Rogue fut le premier à attaquer, faisant voltiger Harry avant que ce dernier se fracasse les fesses sur le sol. Harry n'avait pas su quoi faire.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, vous devez vous défendre, ceci est trop facile de ne rien faire.

− Ce n'est pas facile, s'insurgea Harry, humilié! J'aimerai bien vous …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rogue s'avançait vers lui, fulminant. Harry se trouva bête à ce moment, il avait perdu encore le contrôle, il avait encore une fois répliqué, décidément cette règle était la plus ardue de toutes les règles qu'il avait eu à respecter dans sa vie. Il se mit à genou en se rappelant que son maître le lui avait exigé et en espérant que cette « soumission » adoucirait la punition qui surviendrait. Lorsque Rogue vit l'adolescent se mettre à genou, seul, il sentit sa colère diminuer, comme pas enchantement. Il s'arrêtant à la hauteur de son apprenti et fit passer quelques secondes interminables.

− Apprenti, fit-il, vous irez faire trois fois le tour du château à la course après notre séance. Est-ce clair?

− Tout à fait, maître, fit Harry, et désolé, maître.

Harry avait recommencé à respirer, il n'avait qu'à courir autour du château, rien que cela, il ne serait pas frappé, à ce moment il avait sincèrement envie de remercier chaleureusement son maître d'avoir respecté l'entente initiale et de ne pas être allé pour ce qui était le plus facile. Juste pour ne pas avoir été battu encore cette journée-là, Harry se sentit un peu mieux.

− Bien, comme je le disais, vous devez vous défendre. Nous ne sortirons pas cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas maîtrisé à parer ce sort. Maintenant, lorsque je vous attaque, vous devez forcer toute votre magie à se condenser dans la paume de votre main. Sentez sa trajectoire, sentez son énergie passer au travers de vous. Concentrez-vous et utilisez toutes les émotions qui vous composent, la haine et la colère étant, bien évidemment le plus puissantes, mais les plus dangereuses.

Ils recommencèrent encore et encore, Harry rencontrait douloureusement le sol à chaque fois, se relevant, honteux et las et il reprenait. Rogue n'y allait pas de mains mortes, il lançait des sorts douloureux, sans toutefois s'en remettre aux interdits, il faisait tomber des pluies de petits morceaux de vitres, des sorts de désarmements, des sorts de stupéfaction et ainsi de suite. Harry ne voyait pas comment il pourrait parvenir à en venir à bout, même avec une baguette cela aurait été presque impossible. Rogue lançait ses sorts les uns après les autres, Harry passait la plus clair de son temps à tomber et à se relever. À un moment donné, Harry qui était encore une fois par terre, tremblait de douleur, découragé. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était arrêter cela maintenant, abandonner, il n'avait plus la notion de respect, de barrière maître-élève, ou tous ces autres concepts. Épuisés, il déclara forfait.

− Maître, fit-il, j'abandonne, j'Ai trop mal!

− Premièrement, apprenti, fit Rogue en giflant l'apprenti, personne ne vous a donné le droit de parler.

Harry qui s'était rapidement mit à genoux en voyant son maître se diriger vers lui pour le punir, chancela un peu.

− Deuxièmement, vous n'avez aucun droit, AUCUN DROIT, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter, continua Rogue en empoignant solidement et durement Harry par le bras? Je vous ai donné des instructions sur le moment où se terminerait ce duel, je ne vois pas ce qui vous fais oser croire que j'aurais pu changer d'idée! Maintenant tenez-vous sur vos pieds et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps!

Harry se mit sur ses deux pieds, se concentrant avec la force et l'énergie qu'il était encore capable de trouver en lui, puis il recommença le combat. Soudain, après plus d'une heure et trente minutes de combat, Harry, à bout de nerf et souffrant atrocement, se braqua au moment où le sort s'en venait vers lui et il le renvoya puissamment. Rogue afficha un léger étonnement, s'il n'avait pas eu à s'imposer son masque de maître froid, distant et sans émotion, il aurait sauter de joie, mais maintenant, il n'avait pas le droit. Harry était exténué, et contrairement à Rogue, s'il n'affichait pas sa joie, ce n'était pas en raison du masque et des apparences, il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

− Bien apprenti, maintenant suivez moi pour aller exécuter votre punition.

Harry sentit ses deux épaules tomber et ses jambes ne plus être en mesure de le supporter de serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus. Il avait tout donné. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, en levant sa main et en baissant sa tête le plus qu'il le pouvait. Sa tête, il ne la baissait pas par soumission, ou très peu, mais davantage pour ne rien voir, absolument rien voir de la réaction de son maître, car Harry avait apprit à deviner l'état d'esprit de Rogue en observant le mouvement de ses mains, de ses pieds ou de ses vêtements, maintenant, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de tenter de déchiffrer ces mouvements, il saurait bien assez vite.

− Oui apprenti?

− Maître, commença lentement Harry, je suis épuisé, j'aimerais que vous changiez ma punition, je n'aurai pas la force de…

− Arrêtez, l'interrompit-il, vous n'avez aucun de droit de parler autant, lorsque la permission de parler vous est donnée, faites le rapidement, sans tergiverser. Je passerai outre aussi votre comportement d'aujourd'hui, un apprenti n'a aucun droit de dire à son maître quoi faire, il n'a pas le droit de dire qu'il est trop fatigué pour faire quelque chose, et ce surtout si ce quelque chose est une punition. Par contre, aujourd'hui, je ne prendrai pas cela en considération, sachant que vous ne le saviez pas. Que suggérez-vous alors?

Rien pensa Harry Est-ce que rien peut être une réponse acceptable?. Une éternité sembla passer, mais en fait, cela n'avait été l'histoire que de quelques secondes, de toute manière aucun maître n'aurait accepté que son apprenti traîne. Harry sentait les secondes s'écouler, à chacune d'elle la pression montait, mais quoi répondre? Il n'était pas pour demander d'être gifler, il avait le corps tout endoloris et s'il restait un endroit intact c'était bien ses joues, puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie de goûter encore une fois à la force impressionnante de Rogue. Il n'allait pas demander de faire des copies, car il avait déjà des devoirs à faire pour une bonne partie de la soirée, il ne savait même pas s'il parviendrait à tous les faire ce soir.

− Je…Je l'ignore, maître murmura Harry!

− Apprenti, parlez clairement!

− Je l'ignore maître, fit Harry d'une voix plus forte!

− Alors vous me laissez le choix de la punition?

− En effet, maître.

− Bien, alors, je vous enlève le privilège que je vous avait donné au sujet de mon appellation durant les cours, ainsi que du comportement que vous aurez à avoir envers moi. Ainsi, lors des cours, vous vous adresserez à moi en tant que maître et cette fois-ci je ne vous protègerai pas en faisant tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas que vous ayez à m'appeler maître. Deuxièmement, si vous désobéissez en classe, vous devrez vous attendre à ce que je vous punisse en classe, devant les autres, donc vous comprenez sans doute ce que cela implique.

Harry avala difficilement, c'était absolument affreux.

− La prochaine fois, apprenti, lorsque je vous suggère de choisir vous-même la punition, prenez la peine de le faire, vous n'aurez pas des mauvaises surprises comme maintenant. Bien, vous pourrez disposer dès que j'aurai pansé vos plaies, par contre, veuillez noter qu'il y aura un changement à votre horaire. Les cours pour le contrôle de votre caractère auront lieu désormais à 16 heures, ainsi ce sera plus aisé d'harmoniser ces cours avec mon horaire. Venez dans mon bureau apprenti.

Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit fioles et bandages et soigna els blessures que le duel avait laissé sur le corps du garçon. Il termina rapidement.

− Je vous revois donc dans une heure, pour le dit cours, apprenti.

Harry regarda sa montre, il lui restait environ une heure pour aller voir Hermione et Ron. Il se rendit à la tour de Gryffondor, lorsque Ron et Hermione le virent arriver, ils comprirent que Harry n'allaient pas très bien.

− Hey, Harry, fit Hermione, qu'est-il arrivé?

− Premier cours de duel sans baguette, fit Harry, sans grande conviction. Mon maître…mon père…ahhhhh, Rogue n'y est pas allé de main mortes, il a fallu que je réussisse à parer le sort avec qu'il me laisse partir et cela à pris presque deux heures.

− Tu sais. Harry, fit Hermione, tu peux l'appeler comme tu le veux devant nous, nous sommes tes amis, nous n'allons pas t'en vouloir pour cela, de toute manière, il n'y pas sujet à t'en vouloir.

− Je sais, Mione, mais je n'aime pas l'appeler comme cela, c'est comme si je lui donnais du pouvoir quelque part où je pensais qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

− Tu sais, Harry, il va falloir que tu t'abandonnes à lui, tu vas devoir lui faire confiance, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très enjoué de la situation, lui non plus, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie de te faire ainsi souffrir.

− A d'autre que moi, Mione, je suis persuadé qu'il est au comble du paroxysme !

− Tu verras bien, moi je te dis que non, je sui persuadée qu'il souffre énormément de devoir de faire cela !

− Bof, peu importe, j'étais venu vous demander si nous faisons une petite réunion sur Ombrage.

− Ouais, bonne idée, Harry, répondit Ron.

Ainsi, Océanne, Antoine, Ron, Hermione et Harry se redirent à la salle sur demande et commencèrent leur réunion.

− Bien, fit Hermione en voyant que tout le monde était arrivé, est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé de nouvelles informations ?


	84. Chapitre 84: Une dure journée d'apprenti

− Moi, fit Ron, je suis retourné dans le bureau de Ombrage - cette femme est vraiment cinglée, laissez moi cous le dire – elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse ce jour-là, je veux dire encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'habituellement. Elle parlait à quelqu'un, dans sa cheminée et ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'est que le fait que Harry ne soit plus présent dans ses cours avait ravagé son moral. Elle semblait très embêté par cette situation, comme si cela venait contrecarrer ses plans. Je n'ai pas entendu autre chose de vraiment significatif, mis à part qu'elle a mentionné qu'il serait ardu maintenant d'approcher Harry.

− Mais cela est extrêmement significatif, Ron, dit Hermione, cela signifie que l'absence de Harry a défait ses plans et qu'ainsi elle doive tous les revoir. Je suis certaine que cette femme est liée de près ou de loin à Vous-Savez-Qui.

− Mais, fit Harry, nous ne saurons jamais si elle y est liée en optant pour des manières aussi détournées, nous n'aurons que des suppositions. Ron ne peut pas pénétrer davantage dans le bureau de Ombrage, même sous sa forme d'animagus, car si elle voit un colibri assit tranquillement sur son bureau, elle se doutera de quelque chose et il risquera alors très gros si elle le découvre. Je propose que nous options pour que quelqu'un utilise ma cape d'invisibilité, se cache sous elle et aille espionner Ombrage de plus près. À moins qu'elle puisse voir à travers de ces capes. Selon, mon maît…Rogue, Ombrage a déjà été un apprenti et à la fin de chaque apprentissage, les apprentis reçoivent un don spécial, c'est ainsi que Dumbledore a réussi à voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Cela serait vraiment malchanceux qu'elle ait eut le même don, nous devrons faire une petite enquête à ce sujet avant de procéder. Ce soir, j'irai me promener près des appartements de Ombrage avec cette cape, si elle me voit nous aurons notre réponse, si elle ne me voit pas, nous l'aurons aussi.

− Non, s'insurgea Hermione c'est trop risqué, si tu te fais prendre tu seras gravement puni, en tant qu'apprenti tu risques de souffrir beaucoup plus que nous.

− C'est moi qui irai, Mione, et c'est tout. Ombrage a quelque chose contre moi, vous êtes déjà assez impliqué là-dedans. Et puis, le soir je ne suis pas formellement un apprenti, alors je suppose que les conséquences seront moins grandes. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, alors personne ne le fera. Le seul problème qu'il nous restera à régler c'est que je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette magique lors de mon apprentissage, alors il faudra que vous soyez avec moi lorsque le temps sera venu de lui faire face, si la situation se termine ainsi.

− D'accord, mais sois prudent, dit à la fois Hermione et Océanne.

− Oui, répondit Harry, nous nous reverrons demain à 19 heures pour une courte réunion à ce sujet….AÏE……

− Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, demanda Ron ?

− Ma marque, elle brûle…je crois que je suis en retard…je suis mort !

− Viens Harry, dit Océanne, je vais te ramener à père et je trouverai bien quelque chose à lui dire !

− Non, laisses faire Océanne, cela ne fonctionnera pas, il saura si je ment ou si je dis la vérité.

− Il ne saura rien car c'est moi qui aurai parlé. Et arrêtes de discuter, je t'amène un point c'est tout.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il avait tellement mal qu'il se sentait aveuglé par cette douleur. Il suivit sa sœur sans argumenter davantage sachant qu'elle était une vraie Rogue et que l'argumentation était inutile. Arrivées au donjon, la douleur n'avait toujours pas diminué, Océanne ouvrit la porte en prenant bien soin de respirer convenablement avant. Rogue attendait à l'intérieur de la pièce, visiblement, cet homme n'était guère enchanté de le voir arriver si tard. Océanne laissa Harry se porter seul. Harry baissa la tête et se mit à genou, espérant que sa sœur partirait assez rapidement pour ne pas être témoin de sa punition. Mais Océanne ne semblait pas disposée à partir.

− Océanne, fit Rogue, vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

Sa voix était basse et menaçante.

− Oui, père, mais avant toute chose j'aimerais vous dire que le retard de Harry n'est pas dû à sa désobéissance, je l'ai retenue un peu trop longtemps sur un travail.

Rogue resta silencieux. Océanne comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire et se retira de la pièce, priant Merlin que son père ait en un moment de faiblesse ou d'inattention, puis qu'il soit tombé dans sa supercherie, qu'elle savait invraisemblable, mais elle n'avait rien réussit à inventer d'autre lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry s'agenouiller devant son père.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, a-t-elle dit la vérit ?

− J'étais bien en sa présence, maître.

− Ce n'est pas ma question, apprenti, fit Rogue en s'avança vers lui comme un chasseur. Alors a-t-elle dit la vérité?

− Oui maître, fit Harry.

− Vous mentez fit Rogue ne voyant la marque scintiller légèrement, il le gifla durement. Tant pis, vous copierez 100 fois la définition du mot « ponctualit », puis comme vous avez 10 minutes de retard, je devrais ajouter 300 minutes d'exercices physiques, soit 30 minutes d'exercices par minute de retard. Mais comme ceci ne serait guère acceptable, et comme je n'ai pas 300 minutes à perdre à vous regarder suer, vous allez être puni différemment, je vous informerai à la suite de la séance. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Rogue amena Harry dans une pièce adjacente. Rien, aucun accessoire, ni meuble ne se trouvait dans cette pièce. Harry reçu l'ordre de s'installer au centre de la pièce. Rogue se retira dans la pénombre, Harry n'arrivait même plus à discerner les contours de son corps, il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que comptait faire son maître pour son premier cours du contrôle du comportement. Soudain, sortit de nulle part, arriva Drago, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, il voulait dévisager celui qui s'en était toujours prit à lui, il faillit même en oublier jusqu'à la présence de Rogue. Harry serra les points, puis attendit. Drago ne traîna pas longtemps et commença à l'insulter cela ne prit que quelque secondes avant que Harry se retrouve les deux mains sur le collet de la chemise de Drago, prêt à le défigurer.

− APPRENTI, cria une voix qui faisait partie de la pénombre ! Cela va aller Drago, continua Rogue, vous pouvez partir, je vais terminer avec Potter.

Drago quitta la pièce satisfait de son travail, sachant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain faire baver encore plus à cette fausse célébrité de Potter.

Rogue quant à lui était très en colère, insatisfait du comportement de son apprenti qui ne s'était pas retenue ne serait-ce que dix minutes. Rogue voyait bien la peur perler dans les yeux de l'adolescent en même temps que l'humiliation qui s'emparait de ces mêmes pupilles.

− Vous n'avez même pas essayé, l'accusa Rogue, vous avez répondu à la moindre perche que vous tendait Drago. Votre comportement est inacceptable, apprenti, je vous punirai maintenant pour votre retard et votre comportement exécrable à ce cours.

Ainsi Rogue se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, Harry était agenouillé au centre de cette même pièce, le coeur battant, les nerfs à vifs et alerte aux moindres signes de changements d'attitude de la part de son maître.

− Apprenti, entama Rogue, suis-je trop indulgent envers vous ? Avez-vous trop de permissions spéciales qui vous font croire par le plus grand et malheureux des hasards que vous n'avez pas à m'obéir parfaitement ? Souhaitez-vous voir votre liberté anéantie ? Car à la manière dont vous agissez, cela me porte à croire ainsi. Souhaitez-vous voir tous vos privilèges enlevés ?

− …

− RÉPONDEZ, APPRENTI !

− Non, maître, fit Harry doucement.

− Alors à quoi jouez-vous ?

− Je l'ignore, maître.

− Alors, je devrai vous montrer à obéir, je vous laisserai une chance. À la prochaine démonstration de votre difficulté à obéir aux règles les plus simples, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez traité comme n'importe quel apprenti pour une semaine entière. Est-ce que je me fais parfaitement comprendre, apprenti ?

− Oui, maître.

− Maintenant, levez-vous et rendez-vous à l'appartement pour le souper. Je ne punirai aucune de vos actions ce soir, mais je reste à l'affût de toute désobéissance de votre part, à ce moment vous savez ce qui vous attendra.

Harry fit comme on lui avait ordonné et rejoignit sa mère. Amélia, toujours aussi perspicace pour discerner l'humeur de ses enfants, voyait bien que Harry n'allait pas bien.

− Harry, mon chéri, qu'avez-vous, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre ?

− Je suis correct, mère, je n'ai pas faim ce soir pour souper, veuillez m'en excuser, je vais demeurer ici.

− Harry, cette idée est impensable, vous savez pourtant que Severus n'acceptera pas que vous jeûniez.

− Mais, mère, il est 17 heures, je ne suis plus un apprenti, et puis sincèrement, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, j'ai mal à l'estomac.

Amélia embrassa le front de son enfant et quitta la pièce redoutant le comportement de son mari. Lorsque le souper débuta, ce dernier ne dit rien concernant l'absence de Harry, bien que Océanne et Antoine étaient prêt à l'accuser d'avoir privé leur frère de repas. Vers 18 heures ce soir-là, Harry sortit de l'appartement, portant sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, prétextant vouloir aller étudier avec ses camarades. Rogue le laissa partir, sachant qu'après la journée que Harry avait eu, il lui devait bien d'être conciliant. Une fois sortit de l'appartement, Harry s'éloigna suffisamment, mit sa cape et se dirigea vers le bureau de Ombrage. Il entra en même temps que cette dernière qui venait de revenir de la grande saLle. Elle semblait ne pas le voir. Puis, une tête apparut soudainement dans la cheminée, de toutes les têtes que la Terre pouvait comptée, Harry n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître Bélatrix Lestrange, cette femme qu'il savait être une mangemort. Harry écouta subtilement la conversation et sortit discrètement de la pièce sans que la vielle folle à Ombrage ne puisse le voir. Apparemment, la femme était de plus en plus en colère et elle se contenait à peine. Le départ de Harry et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le punir jouait grandement sur son équilibre psychologique qui était déjà facilement ébranlable. Maintenant, l'évidence était faite, Ombrage voulait le livrer à Voldemort, par contre il ne pouvait pas aller voir Dumbledore, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, pour leur dire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les conséquences pourraient être trop lourdes. S'il n'avait pas été un apprenti, il n'aurait pas hésité, mais là il savait que l'affront serait trop grand, il allait devoir agir sans l'aide du directeur de l'école et surtout à son insu, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il lui tardait de parler à Ron, Océanne, Antoine et à Hermione le lendemain pour leur dire ce qu'il avait vu. Il se dépêcha à retourner à l'appartement, conscient qu'il avait plein d'étude et une copie à faire. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit que Rogue l'attendait, évidemment, pensa-t-il, ceci n'avait vraiment rien de bon.

− Harry, fit Rogue d'un ton concerné, vous n'avez pas mangé ce soir. Avez-vous une explication à me donner ?

− Aucune…maître.

− Harry, vous savez qu'à cette heure vous pouvez cesser de m'appeler ainsi.

− Oui, maître.

− Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas?

− Je n'ai pas envie, maître et cela m'est trop difficile.

− Comme vous voudrez, fit Rogue ravagé par la tristesse de savoir que Harry lui refusait d'être autre chose qu'un maître froid et acerbe. Harry ne voulait plus de lui comme père. Je veux que vous mangiez ceci, continua-t-il en montrant une assiette du doigt, avant d'aller vous mettre au lit. Vous vous souvenez sans doute que je vous avais dit que la prochaine fois que je vous surprendrais à ne pas manger je vous installerais un tube gastrique. Alors maintenant je vous donne la chance d'éviter cette mesure ultime. Vous vous nourrissez par vous-même, ou je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire artificiellement.

Harry s'installa à la table, mangea le contenu de son assiette sans parler, sans regarder Rogue et sans même lever les yeux de son assiette. Rogue se sentait anéanti, la distance que mettait Harry entres eux le désespérait. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils au profit d'un stupide apprentissage, il s'en voulait d'être ce qu'il était, il en voulait à Dumbledore de l'avoir fait maître, il en voulait à la Terre entière. Harry termina son repas et attendit, par habitude. Il avait tellement de choses à faire ce soir-là, qu'il ignorait l'heure à laquelle il était pour se coucher, si jamais il réussissait à se coucher.

− Harry, fit Rogue, je que vous avez bien des choses à faire ce soir, mais je dois vous parler. Ainsi, je retire la copie que vous aviez à faire, ainsi que vos études pour ce soir.

− Comme vous le voudrez, maître.

Cette phrase, Rogue la ressentie comme un couteau au cœur. Il se leva, suivit de Harry et se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon. Harry, quant à lui, ne voulait absolument pas donner à Rogue l'opportunité de se sentir soulagé. Il savait que cela l'affectait qu'il l'appelle maître au lieu de père. Mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à faire autrement, il lui en voulait trop, il était trop en colère. Rogue avait réussit à briser des choses en lui en à peine quelques jours, ce que Harry ne comprenait pas par contre, c'était que Rogue n'avait pas fait que détruire certaine chose, il l'avait fait pour son bien et il avait même aidé à ériger d'autres choses qui aideraient l'adolescent à conserver sa magie, à ne pas la perdre.


	85. Chapitre 85: Le loup ou l'agneauou les d...

Harry s'installa sur son lit, pensif. Rogue prit place sur une chaise et fit face à son fils. À ce fils qui lui semblait perdu à cet adolescent qui l'avait jadis aimé ou du moins apprécié et qui maintenant semblait le mépriser. Il regarda intensément le garçon et soudain la façade solide, du survivant, et à l'épreuve de tout sembla bien faible. Harry fixait ses pieds, tentant de calmer ce qui prenait place en lui, ce qui bouillait fortement. Il tentait, tant bien que mal d'anéantir cette colère, cette rébellion, ce goût de vengeance. Il tremblait légèrement, presque qu'imperceptiblement. Rogue prit le menton de l'adolescent entre ses doigts, doucement, releva cette tête qui s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir le voir et plongea finalement son regard d'ébène dans un océan d'émeraude. Harry ferma les yeux aussitôt, il ne voulait pas, ne voulait pas voir la désolation, la honte, la tristesse et la détresse dans els yeux de son maître, il ne voulait pas que cette vision vienne effacer sa colère. Il voulait conserver cette colère en lui, il voulait utiliser cette arme pour ne plus se sentir ravager à chaque punition. Il trouvait moins pénible de se faire punir par quelqu'un qu'il méprisait que par quelqu'un qu'il adorait. Une voix le tira de sa léthargie.

− Harry, ouvrez les yeux ordonna doucement Rogue.

− Maître…non…je…ne …peux pas, bredouilla Harry au bords des larmes.

− Harry, je vous en prie, le supplia Rogue.

Harry obéit, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Il s'ouvrit ses yeux humides, tentant de dériver son regard, amis ni parvint guère, Rogue le sommât rapidement de le regarder. Le cœur de Rogue se démenait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, des sueurs froides perlaient sur son corps et une tristesse incommensurable faisait de lui un esclave. Deux pupilles vertes le regardaient maintenant. Harry sentait sa colère partir et il s'y refusait, sachant que s'il n'arrivait pas à détester cet homme, alors il souffrirait. Il fallait qu'il n'éprouve rien d'autre que de la haine face à son maître, ainsi les punitions, les injustices et les humiliations seraient moins difficiles. Rogue toucha le front de Harry à ce moment et fut en mesure de comprendre les pensées de Harry. Il comprit l'éloignement du garçon. Il comprit que l'adolescent tentait de se protéger, se protéger de lui, ce que Harry ignorait c'Est que cette manière de faire était en faite un couteau à double tranchant.

− Harry, je sais ce que vous ressentez, je sais que de me détester vous semble la solution idéale, je sais que vous tentez de vous protéger, mais croyez-moi, vous ne gagnerez rien ainsi. On ne peut rien bâtir sur la haine. Vous devez me faire confiance Harry, vous le devez. Je ne vous veux aucun mal et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne sois chagriné de vous voir si triste. Vous verrez, lorsque vous aurez apprit à respecter aisément les règles, à être un apprenti en soi, alors je vous promets que vous vous sentirez mieux.

− Maître aies-je le droit de parler franchement?

− Bien entendu, Harry, je vous ai dit qu'à cette heure je ne suis que votre père et que vous pouviez agir envers moi comme vous le faisiez avant.

− Je déteste être un apprenti, maître, fit Harry faiblement, je déteste vraiment cela. Si j'arrivais à vous détester cela me serait moins difficiles d'accepter toutes les punitions, mais en ce moment je dois subir les punitions, la déception, la colère et les humiliations de quelqu'un que j'aime. Ceci m'est affreusement cruel. Je ne serai jamais un bon apprenti, maître, je suis trop spontané, trop arrogant et surtout trop désobéissant. Je ne serai jamais capable et je n'accepterai jamais que Drago m'insulte sans que je réagisse, c'est comme s'il devenait plus puissant que moi et que de ce fait je lui devais de me taire par respect. Je ne pourrai jamais m'incliner devant lui, je ne pourrai jamais le laisser faire. Et vous, maître, vous acceptez tout cela, vous me diminuez en me faisant mettre à genou devant vous, vous me punissez à chaque erreur…je suis blasé.

− Harry, j'essaie réellement de ne pas être le monstre que vous venez de décrire, le problème vient du fait que je doive réellement vous punir et lorsque je le fais ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, c'est la mesure ultime. Je bâcle un peu, même, il y a de nombreuses fois où vous auriez dû être puni et que je ne l'ai pas fais. En n'étant pas entièrement le maître que je dois être, l'apprentissage devient un peu plus long pour vous, il vous faudra plus de temps pour apprendre l'obéissance absolue, mais vous y parviendrez. Pour ce qui est de Drago, je vous ai déjà expliqué le but de ce cours, IL VOUS FAuT APPRENDRE À VOUS CONTRÔLER. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce que Drago fait, car même si j'avais réussit à vous mettre hors de vous, cela n'aurait pas été juste pour vous, étant votre maître vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire quoi ce soit, même si je vous insultais. Avoir été cruel, je n'aurais pas prit la peine de choisir quelqu'un d'autre et j'en aurais profité pour pouvoir vous punir encore plus, mais, bien que vous croyez probablement le contraire, je ne suis pas cruel, et je n'aime pas l'être. Je ne voulais donc pas que vous sortiez de ce cours avec de multiples ecchymoses et punitions à chaque fois. Drago et le seul qui vous, seulement par sa présence, peut vous faire mettre hors de vous et je me disais que si vous arriviez à vous contrôler en sa présence, alors vous auriez apprit à contrôler votre caractère en bonne partie. Pour ce qui est de vous faire mettre à genou, je vous avais avisé qu'un jour viendrait où vous devriez venir me voir lorsque vous auriez mal agit, pour que je sévisse. Ceci n'est qu'une préparation, un début. J'ai accéléré les choses, pour vous les faciliter éventuellement. Je comprends votre humiliation, je n'y suis pas insensible, Harry, mais si ceci cette honte peut vous empêcher de mal agir et vous convaincre de m'obéir, du moins lorsque vous êtes en classe ou avec vos amis, alors au moins elle aura une utilité. Je ne veux en rien vous humilier, Harry, si je le fais c'est purement involontaire. J'ai confiance en vous, Harry, vraiment. Mon enfant, savez-vous comment j'ai apprit la magie sans baguette?

− Je l'ignore, pè…maître, fit Harry doucement.

− Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me lançait des sorts dans les moments où je m'en attendais le moins, même quand je dormais, il me prenait toujours au dépourvu. Bien sûr j'avais des cours, mais il m'attaquait durant ces cours avec des sorts très douloureux, souvent des sorts interdits. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me prendre par surprise. Ce fut une méthode très douloureuse, mais très rapide, je peux vous dire que cela ne fut pas très long avant que je puisse me défendre sans ma baguette, puis après j'ai appris les autres sorts, les charmes et ainsi de suite. À chaque fois que je ne réussissais pas, il me battait, me punissait. Je vous raconte cela pour que vous sachiez à quoi ressemble la majorité des apprentissages, Harry. Je ne veux pas de pitié, cela fait longtemps que j'ai passé par-dessus mon passé, mais j'aimerais tant que vous acceptiez votre condition et que vous tentiez de garder la tête haute et froide. Je sais qu'obéir aveuglément n'a jamais été quelque chose que vous appréciez particulièrement, je sais que c'est votre point faible, mais il faut faire avec et l'améliorer.

− Mais, maître, je ne suis qu'un adolescent, je suis à l'âge où il est normal de juste vouloir vivre par soi-même, de brises des règles et d'établir nos propres règles. Pourquoi dois-je toujours être quelqu'un de spécial, pourquoi je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde?

− Harry, je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions, car j'ignore les réponses. Je vous en prie, Harry, faites un effort, je ne suis plus votre maître à cette heure-là. Je vais vous donner quelque temps, mais bien vite, si vous ne changez pas d'attitude, je vais commencer à vous enlever des privilèges. Aimeriez-vous vraiment n'avoir jamais de moments de répits, d'être un apprenti, 24 heures sur 24? Si c'est cela, je peux m'arranger pour vous faire ce plaisir. Alors?

Harry baissa un peu plus la tête, laissa tomber ses épaules et ferma ses yeux.

− Je m'excuse, maît…père, fit-il faiblement, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que vous enleviez les privilèges, je fais faire un effort, je vous le promets.

− Bien, répondit Rogue, je vous crois. Avez-vous d'autres questions?

− Oui, maî…père, finit par dire Harry en se mordant la langue, que fera-t-on pour Noël et les vacances? Et Pré-au-Lard?

− Agissez bien et je vous laisserai aller à Pré-au-Lard, toutefois je devrai m'y rendre et vous suivre, car vous n'aurez pas assez de pouvoir pour vous défendre si des mangemorts arrivaient. Mais je me ferai discret, rajouta Rogue en voyant la mine déconfite de Harry. Pour ce qui est de Noël, il se pourrait bien que je vous laisse deux semaines de congé de votre apprentissage, vous conserverez que le cours de magie sans baguette, le reste du temps vous appartiendra, encore une fois, la décision dépendra de votre comportement. Agissez mal et je pourrais penser à vous punir en jouant sur ces deux choses. Je crois que faire des lignes est quelque chose contre lequel vous êtes immunisé et que cela n'est pas une vraie punition en soi. Mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez parfaitement vous rendre à Noël sans mériter de telles punitions.

− Merci, père.

− Harry, je souhaite vraiment que vous arriviez à me distinguer de mon rôle de maître sans qu'une menace plane sur vous. J'espère un jour regagner votre confiance, votre vie vous semblera moins ardue si vous savez que votre famille et la même et toujours prête à vous écouter.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry leva la tête, lentement au début, puis avec assurance par la suite. Il continua et rencontra les yeux de Rogue, il y vit un mélange confus d'amour, de gêne, de peur, de contrariété. Harry tint fortement son courage de Gryffondor entre ses mains et se lova dans les bras de son père. Le réconfort qu'il y trouva eu raison de son désespoir et là il sentit l'oxygène parcourir délibérément et complètement chaque cellule de son corps. L'effet fut incroyablement bénéfique. Quelque temps passa, puis Harry se recula, un peu gêné, mais ne regrettant absolument pas son geste.

− Merci, Harry, fit Rogue apparemment ému, merci beaucoup.

− De rien, père, mais vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'était sincère.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Rogue vit son visage parcouru d'une expression différente du dégoût, de la colère ou des rictus qu'il faisait si souvent. Severus Rogue, l'infâme maître de Potions, le maître de Harry, le corbeau graisseux et tout ce que l'on voudra venait d'émettre un faible sourire, faible mais bien présent.

Réponses au review

Dormeur

Bravo pour ta fic Il faut juste esperer qu'Harry réglera le cas Ombrage sans trop de casse (mais faut pas rever).  
Petite critique dans les autre chapitre tu appelais Mme Rogue Amélia et dans celui-ci Alicia a moins je ne soit complement a cote et que je n'ai rien compris

Réponse : Au secours ! S.O.S ! Help ! Tu as parfaitement raison, j'ai dû demeurer au soleil trop longtemps (,,,non pas possible, je suis toujours à l'extérieur à cause de l'école…merde ! « Langage, cria Rogue » « Désolée, professeur Rogue, lui répondis-je ! »), c'est vrai, j'ai appelé Amélia, Alicia, en plus j'ai hésité lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, faut croire que je deviens folle de jour en jour…(comme si je ne le savais pas !) Sans farce, merci de ta review et de cette note, j'ai fait la correction, je crois…

À toutes les autres personnes qui m'envoient des reviews, un gros merci ! MERCI ! Pour ceux et celles qui s'inquiètent, me trouvent méchante (ben là vous avez raisons, je suis peut-être méchante !), je ne vais pas laisser la situation dégénérer. La situation n'est pas si terrible que cela, remarquez els fois où Rogue n'a pas puni Harry et qu'il aurait dû le faire, il lui donne des chances et cela fait seulement quelques jours que Harry est un apprenti, car il est devenu un apprenti un samedi et là il en est à un mardi ou mercredi de la même semaine. En plus, Sev (« Comment m'avez–vous appelé, demanda Rogue ? 1200 points en moins pour votre maison !!...Vous n'avez pas de maison ?....Alors en retenue avec moi pour très, très, très longtemps ! » « Désolée professeur Rogue, fis-je avec mon regard de chien battu, faisant ciller mes cils langoureusement, je ne le referai plus, promis » « D'accord, fit-il, j'enlève votre retenue, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus !) (je crois que je deviens folle !) bon je disais, en plus Se…oups professeur Rogue ne le bat pas, il aurait pu le battre comme il le faisait avant mais il se retient. Remarquez aussi combien il se démène intérieurement, il souffre tout autant que Harry ! Bon, je ne vais pas le plaindre, mais la situation est un peu plus équitable, maintenant, non ?

J'aurais un petit service à vous demander, j'aimerais savoir, combien de personnes lisent cette fic. Alors si vous pouviez juste m'envoyer un review pour me dire « moi je te lis » ou quelque chose du genre, cela me ferait grandement plaisir !

À plus pour une autre aventure de Super Jwulee…. (je me prends au sérieux ce soir, dit dont !)


	86. Chapitre 86: Ombrage

Le jeudi suivant son la fin de semaine de la cérémonie qui l'avait faite apprenti, Harry se leva, comme à chaque matin très tôt. Il fit son entraînement qui n'avait plus rien de très compliqué et retourna à sa chambre après avoir pris sa douche. Déposée sur son lit se trouvait une lettre qui lui était adressée. Harry la prit dans ses mains, la lu puis, prit de panique la laissa tomber, il s'assura que le chemin était libre et il sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Sa marque ne lui faisait pas mal car Rogue l'avait désactivée pour lui permettre d'aller se laver. Harry courrait donc à travers les couloirs, se dépêchant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour se rendre au point de rencontre. La lettre lA'vait particulièrement inquiété.

Cher M. Potter,

Au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, votre sœur,Océanne Rogue sera prisionnière de moi-même. Si vous voulez la revoir vivante, rendez-vous dans mes appartements, seul. Si jamais vous n'êtes pas seul, la suite des indications ne vous apparaîtront pas et votre sœur mourrera de ses souffrances. Ne vous avisez pas de jouer au plus malin, Potter. Je saurai tout.

Ombrage.

Harry courait vers les appartements de Ombrage, il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, les larmes voulaient sortir de ses yeux, mais il se retint, il n'allait pas montrer à Ombrage qu'il avait peur, certainement pas! Ilentra dans les appartements de ce professeur tant détesté. Une seconde lettre apparue, elle lui disait de faire bouger un livre en particulier dans la bibliothèque. Harry fit comme il lui avait été demandé. Soudain, provenant de sa main, une douleur horrible le fit écarquiller les yeux. Il laissa sa bouche tomber dans un élan d'horreur, la douleu rétait atroce, près de l'enfer. Il savait que son maître venait de réactiver la marque, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il s'apprêtait à désobéir à son maître, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin et demander de l'aide, il n'allait pas encore perdre quelqu'un, cela lui apparaîssait comme invressamblable. Il entra dans le passage secret libéré par le mouvement du livre. Il s'avança et dans la pièce adjacente, il vit sa sœur, ligottée, les larmes au yeux, l'air exténuée. Dans un grand fracas, la porte se ferma derrière lui. Il chercha du regard, il ne voyait nul autre que sa sœur, il s'en approcha lentement. Rendu près d'elle il se pencha doucement, comme si le moindre de ses mouvements pouvaient la casser, même s'il ne la touchait pas.

- Harry, fit-elle, pourquoi es-tu venu? Cela va être trop dangereux pour toi, Harry, va t'en, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. Harry tu n'as pas de pouvoir.

Elle pleurait à présent, son petit corps secouéparles sanglots.

- Océanne, dit Harry, je ne vais certainement pas risquer de te perdre sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il pas tellement convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je…

- Vous êtes si mignons, lança une voix peu aimable dans le dos de Harry, Ombrage venait d'arriver. M. Potter, continua-t-elle alors que Harry s'était levé pour lui faire face, alors avec votre courage de Gryffondor vous êtes accouru jusqu'ici pour vous livrer à moi!

- Certainement pas!

Oh que si, garçon, vous allez accepter de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou bien votre sœur souffrira à en mourir et tout cela sous vos yeux.

- NON, fit Harry, il ne lui arriva rien de tout cela.

- Vous voulez voir, dit Ombrage? DOLORIS!

Elle avait lancé le sort sur Océanne. Celle-ci se cabra sur elle-même, hurlant de douleur. Harry s'était précipité à ses côtés, l'enserrant dans ses bras, partageant sa douleur, cette douleur qu'il connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Ombrage fit durer le sort quelques secondes, puis le fit cesser. Océanne haletait, tremblait, pleurait. Harry tentait bien de la consoller, mais il savait bien que seul le temps pouvait calmer ces douleurs horribles.

- Alors Potter, lança Ombrage, on résiste encore!

- Refuse, Harry, lui dit Océanne, je t'en prie, refuse.

Océanne avait regardé Harry en le suppliant du regard. Harry s'accrochait à ces yeux, jugeant si sa soeur pouvait supporter encore longtemps ce supplice.

- Je ne vais certainement pas rejoindre votre Seigneur des Imbéciles, je ne me rendrai jamais à lui, JAMAIS!

- À ce que je vois, on est têtu! DOLORIS, fit Omrage en pointant encore une fois Océanne, mais Harry en voyant ce que la femme voulait faire, Harry s'était précipité vers sa sœur et avait encaisséle coup.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue fulminait dans ses appartements, son apprenti avait déserté. Alors qu'il mijautait toutes les punitions les plus douloureuses à lui faire souffrir, il sortit de ses appartemens, prenant le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas vu la lettre prenant place sur le lit de l'adolescent, s'il n'avait pas été aussi en colère, s'il avait porté plus attention, il l'aurait vu, il n'aurait pas perdu tout ce temps à chercher son apprenti évadé. Il marchait dans un mouvement sauvage de sa cape de sorcier. Celle-ci battait l'air violement, fouettant chaque molécule sur son passsage. Ses cheveux virevoletaient tout aussi méchament, prenant le rythme de ses pas. Arrivé à la tour, il s'engueulla avec la Grosse Dame qui lelaissa finalement passé avant qu'il n'alerte tout le château. Il y entra, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des cinquième année. Il tira rapidement les rideaux du lit de Ron et réveilla ce dernier en lui jetant de lui glacée au visage.

- Non, mais cela va pas la tête, espèce de petit impécile, lança Ron en n'ayant toujours pas ouvert les yeux!

- WEASLEY, hurla Rogue!

Ron ouvrit ses yeux rapidement, alerté par la voix si connue qu'il venait d'entendre, souhaitant de tout son cœur que cette voix ne soit pas celle de ce professeur tant haït. Malheureusement, Rogue se tenait bel et bien devant lui, l'air toujours aussi enragé et même tellement plus qu'habituellement.

- Je m'excuse professeur, marmonna Ron, je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

- Évidemment, Weasley! Alors vous me dites où se trouve Potter et j'évite de vous faire renvoyer de cette école!

- Mais j'ignor…

Voyant le regard plus noir que nature que lui lançait Rogue, il comprit qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre cette réponse, surtout pas. Il fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute allure. LA CARTE! Il devait trouver la carte.

- Donnez moi un instant, professeur je m'habille et je vais vous rejoindre, je crois savoir comment déterminer où se trouve Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sortit du dortoir où la majorité des garçon avaent été tirés de leur sommeil, laentablement par ce corbeau graisseux, évidemment cette vision, si tôt le matin, n'était en rien agréable, et ne faisait pas en sorte que la journée pouvait bien débuter. En fait, les garçons ne se demandaient même plus de quels côtés du lit débarquer, car cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le fait de voir Rogue si tôt le matin équivallait des centaines de fois à se lever du mauvais côté du lit. Leur journée était à l'eau d'avance. Ron sortit du dortoir et suivit Rogue vers ses appartements. Les affaires de Harry y étaient depuis qu'il était un apprenti. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Ron tentait de remettre ses idées en place.

- Professeur, fit ce dernier?

- Mmm, grogna le maître des potions.

- Pourquoi cherchez-vous Harry, je veux dire, il ne peut pas être bien loin, la dernière fois qu'il était loin de vous, il peinait à se tenir debout tellement sa marque lui faisait mal, il ne peut pas s'être enfui, sachant qu'il souffrerait à vouloir en perdre conscience!

- Weasley, contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous ai demandé, lança Rogue en réfléchissant tout de même à ce que lui avait dit l'adolescent.

Cela faisait évidemment du sens et à partir de ce moment sa colère envers son apprenti se transforma en petite partie en peur. Arrivé devant ses appartements, Rogue y entra en disant presque qu'inaudiblement le mot de passe. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry, suivit de Ron et ce dernier se mit à chercher quelque chose en particulier. À moment la lettre avait disparue. Ron trouva après plusieurs instants la carte des maraudeurs. Il louvrit sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur, sortit sa baguette et prononçales paroles magiques.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises!

Et la carte se mit à révéler ses écrits. Ro l'étudia silencieusement, puis il trouva le nom qu'il cherchait.

- Voilà professeur, Harry est là, dit-il en pointant l'endroit où le nomde Harry apparaissait.

- Que fait Océanne là, se demanda Rogue pour lui-même, avec Ombrage? D'accord, Weasley, sortez, d'ici et retournez à votre tour. Ne faites part de ceci àpersonne! Entendu, Weasley, ou votre petite tête de Gryffondor ne peur pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de se taire?

- J'ai bien comprit, professeur, et désolé encore pour vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait.

- Et bien, souhaitons que je ne m'échappe pas devant le directeur, car à ce moment votre avenir ici ne sera plus très assuré! Partez maintenant!

Ron partir, presque à la course, trop terrifié d'être devant son professeur, seul avec lui, il ne savait pas comment Harry faisait, mais il était évident que Harry avait un courage exceptionnel!


	87. Chapitre 87: Compte rendu

Cela faisait près de trente minutes que Harry endossait les sorts, il tentait de les renvoyer ou du moins de se protéger, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Océanne n'avait plus reçu de sort depuis la fois où Harry l'avait vu. Harry les encaissait tous pour elle. Il perdait horriblement d'énergie, sa marque avait commencé à saigner et brûlait de plus en plus. Harry, bien qu'il ne voulait pas capituler, il se demandait combien de temps encore il allait tenir. Ombrage lançait des sorts, les seuls mots brisant l'air étaient à jamais « DOLORIS », « CRUCIATUS » et ainsi de suite. Soudain, Ombrage lança pour une énième fois un sort, s'attendant à voir tomber l'adolescent, le voir gémir et peut-être enfin la supplier de tout arrêter, mais Harry avait senti qu'il avait suffisament de contrôle sur lui-même pour tenter de lui renvoyer le sort, sachant que si il le faisait, il se viderait du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, sacahnt qu'après il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'en sauver vivant. Océanne pleurait. C'est le moment que Rogue choisit pour entrer, Omrage, fit une fainte, visant à la dernière minute Océanne. Harry sauta en direction du jet lumineux en lançant un cri du désespoir, alors que sa sœur écarquillait les yeux d'horreur en voyant à la fois le sort dériver vers elle et le regard plus en colère que jamais de son père. Harry absorba le sort, le condensa dans la paume de sa main et le renvoyant de manière encore plus puissante vers cette femme tant haït. Ombrage, stupéfaite, se renversa part l'assaut du sort et puis en raison de l'extrême puissance, elle perdit conscience, semblant vaguer quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Harry retomba près d'Océanne, l'en serrant, en pleurant, se demandant si sa sœur avait tout de même été touchée.

- Océanne, fit-il en tremblant légèrement, avec la voix incertaine, est-ce que tu vas bien, est-ce que tu as reçu le sort?

Il ne la laissa pas répondre, la prit dans ses bras, faisant fit de ses propres douleurs et lorsqu'il se retourna il lâcha un cri de surprise de mauvaise surprise. Rogue lui enleva sa fille de ses bras et sans dire un mot, il enchaînant Ombrage, appela Albus par la cheminée,lui disant que Omrage avait tenté de blesser ses enfants et qu'il faudrait l'emprisonner avant qu'ils ne puissent venir pour les explications, les seuls témoins étant trop faibles pour le moment pour faire part de leurs témoignages. Rogue sortit de la pièce, portant toujours sa fille qui avait perdu conscience depuis quelques intants et Harry le suivait péniblement à l'arrière. Rogue marchait rapidement et se rendit à l'infirmerie, déposa sa fille sur le lit. Délicatement et appela Pomfresh. Rogue vint pour quitter la pièce avec son apprenti lorsque Pomfres si opposa.

- Cet enfant ne partira certainement pas ainsi, professeur Rogue, il est horriblement blessé, on dirait qu'il revient d'une rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Non, Pomfresh! Mon apprenti ne restera pas ici, je vais le soigner. De toute évidence j'ai apprit à soigner ces sortes de blessures, depuis le temps! De toute manière, nous avons des comptes à régler.

- Mais, pofesseur Rogue, vous n'y pensez pas… s'alarma la pauvre infirmière?

- Justement oui, Pomfresh, j'y pense et cet apprenti viendra avec moi, un point c'est tout!

Puis Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie, Harry le suivant de près. Rogue avait délibérément intensifié la force de la marque si bien que si Harry s'éloignait que de quelques mètres de lui la douleur devenait vite insupportable. Harry regardait le sol avec une grande attention, suivant les mouvement de son maître d'un œil attentif en même temps afin d'éviter d'entrer en colision avec ce dernier, car à ce point de sa vie, Harry savait qu'il y avait des affronts qu'il lui fallait absolument éviter. Même s'il avait eu énormément peur avec Ombrage, cette fois-ci sa peur était incalculable. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit, il savait aussi que sans l'arriver de son maître il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi, il savait qu'Océanne avait été mise en danger, bref il savait qu'il serait puni et à voir le visage de Rogue cette punition n'aurait rien de très doux. Harry peinait à avancer et en voyant cela, Rogue l'attrapa par le bas et l'entraîna vers les cachots. La douleur provenant des doigts de Rogue sur son bras le faisant encore plus souffrir, mais Harry ne dit rien, se concentrant à avancer, encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il parvinrent à l'appartement, Rogue se précipita avec son apprenti dans la chambre de ce dernier. En passant devant Amélia, il rassura cette dernière qu'en à leur fille et puis il s'enferma avec Harry, celui-ci comprit que son calvaire commençait. Rogue lâcha son bras et dès qu'il fut libre, Harry se mit à genoux, bénissant presque le ciel de devoir faire cela, au moins ce n'était plus ses pieds qui devaient le porter, au moins. En voyant cela, Rogue prit son apprenti parles deux bras, le souleva violemment, l'installa sur son lit, assit, puis lui administrales traitements que l'on réservait pour les sorts impardonnables tels que le Doloris et le Cruciatus. Rogue donna aussi une potion revigorifiante et Harry qui était déjà épuisé, s'endormit sans être en mesure de combattre le sommeil plus longtemps, même la trouille de faire quelque chose que d'interdit sous les yeux de son maître n'avait plus d'importance. Le sommeil l'appelait trop fortement.

Rogue s'installa sur le pas de la porte, surveillant le sommeil de Harry d'un œil, parlant aussi avec Amélia qui était revenue de l'infirmerie. Il envoya cette dernière s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles auprès du directeur de l'école par le biais de la cheminée. Dumbledore l'informa qu'Ombrage avait été livrée au ministre de la magie, sans préambule, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas accepter que quelqu'un servant aussi activement Voldemort puisse demeurer dans son château quelques instants de plus. Rogue soupira d'aise.

- Severus, fitle directeur en entrant dans l'appartement de ce dernier, je dois vous paler.

Rogue désactiva la marque, demanda à Amélia de veiller sur Harry et il se dirigea vers lesalon avec le directeur. Ce dernier s'assit calmement, alros que le jeune maître de potions semblait particulièrement nerveux. Rogue raconta, à la demande de Dumbledore, les évènements de la journée.

- L'avez-vous puni, Severus, demanda le directeur après avoir écoutéle récit au complet?

- Non, monsieur, fit Rogue, je n'ai rien fait de ce genre. Je l'ai soigné, maintenant il dort. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, sincèrement.

- Vous savez, Severus, si en tant que maître vous vous devez de le punir, ce qui est incontestable, compte tenu des passes droits que vous avez fait ces derniers temps, en tant que père vous aurez un tout autre rôle. Vous demandez à Harry de distinguer le maître du père, je souhaite que vous parviendrez à le faire, vous-même.

- Oui, monsieur, j'y veillerai, confirma Rogue, incertain de sa réponse.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Sa mère setrouvait prèse lui, attendant patiemment son réveil Dès qu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, elle se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras àl'odeur caractéristiques des mères et le berça doucement. Apres cette journée horrible, Harry bénissait les cieux de pouvoir se retrouver si agréablement bien accompagné. Lorsqu'il vit son maître arriver dans l'entrée de sa chambre, la peur l'assaillit de nouveau, fortement, subtilement et férocement.

- Merci Amélia, fit Rogue, je vais poursuivre.

Amélia se leva, triste, embrassa son enfant, puis elle quitta la pièce en tentant d'implorer Rogue par un regard, mais ce qu'elle y vit la fit sursauter, elle connaissait assez bien son mari pour savoir qu'en ce moment ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de punir Harry. Simplement elle savait, à voir la résignation qui siégeait dans ses yeux, qu'il devrait le faire. Bien qu'elle désaprouvait totalement que l'on s'en prenne à ses enfants, surtout à Harry, elle comprit.

Harry se leva précipitement, baissa la tête et commença à sentir l'angoisse faire éruption en lui, se propageant dans ses veines comme un poison douloureux. Harry se mit à genou, ne sachant que faire cela pour faire diminuer la colère chez son maître, aussi il savait qu'il ne pouvait que faire cela. Rogue l'empoigna sortit de la chambre et la marque de Harry eut tôt fait de lui indiquer qu'il valait mieux se lever et suivre son maître. Rogue emmena Harry dans la salle de classe, la pièce fut rapidement verrouillée et insonorisée, au grand dam de Harry d'ailleurs. Pour la troisième fois, Harry se mit à genoux, n'espérant plus rien du tout cette fois-là. Rogue s'installa face à lui, l'air sufisant, imposant, gênant. Harry déglutit difficilement.

- Apprenti, fit Rogue qui s'adressait à Harry pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le bureau de Ombrage, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous sommes ici?

Harry était embêté par cette question, bien sûr que son maître savait pertinnement ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi ils étaient là, tout comme Harry le savait très bien, simplement, Rogue voulait que Harry le dire, toute fois, Harry ne voyait pas en quoi cela ferait avancer les choses. C'est vrai, cela sert à quoi de répéter ce que l'on sait déjà?

- Je ne suis pas venu lorsque la marque a brûlée, maître, fit Harry en espérant que ce serait suffisant.

- Mais encore, fit Rogue impatient?

- Je l'ignore, maître, fit Harry incapable de se concentrer et aussi de voir autres choses.

- Bien, laissez moi vous instruire, apprenti. Premièrement vous ne m'avez pas informeé au sujet de cette enseignante, vous m'avez désobéi, et très probablement menti, vous étiez absent des cours que j'étais supposé vous donner ce matin, et tout particulièrement, vous avez mis la vie de votre sœur, de même que la vôtre, en danger. Vous avez entâmé un combat alors que vous n'aviez rien pour vous défendre et finalement parce que vous ne m'aviez jamais mentionné l'existence de cette carte, fit Rogue en sortant la carte des maraudeurs.

Harry fit une expression de terreur en voyant la précieuse carte reposer dans les mains de son père. SA carte. Un des derniers souvenirs de Sirius de et de son père.


	88. Chapitre 88: Les conséquences

Harry était demeuré silencieux, observant la carte des maraudeurs. Un silence qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Harry avait finalement cessé de la regarder, préférant de loin ne plus rien voir d'autre que le sol. Ses genoux commençaient déjà à lui faire mal, déjà mal en point par tous les sorts qu'il avait reçu. Rogue semblait fulminer, ses pas étaient rapides et peu ordonnés, le mouvement de ses vêtements violaient l'air le fouettait. Harry en vint presque à espérer que son maître entame la punition dès l'hors, l'attende étant de loin ce qui l'apeurait le plus. La cape noire volait toujours autour de lui et Harry tentait vainement d'en faire abstraction. Soudain le maître s'arrêta net devant l'apprenti.

− Apprenti, fit-il avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans la voix (lui seul que ce quelque chose se nommait le chagrin et la détresse), vous allez devoir être puni. Tendez vos mains vers le haut, paume levée et ne bougez pas.

Harry s'exécuta, leva les mains, présenta ses paumes à son maître. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le punir, il l'avait largement mérité. Rogue sortit une règle en métal et à ce moment l'apprenti sentit sa lèvre inférieure rejoindre le sol, au moment où ses yeux voulaient se déchaîner en torrents de larmes. Harry avait beau réprimer son envie folle de regarder vers son maître, mais la peur et l'incompréhension l'emportèrent et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer brièvement deux pupilles d'acier. Le maître fit comprendre à l'apprenti, d'une gifle bien placée que ce comportement n'était en rien autorisé.

− Comment osez-vous, apprenti, hurla Rogue, vous venez de commettre une erreur que vous les débutants.

Rogue n'avait pas pu réfréner la gifle qu'il avait donnée à Harry, car de rencontrer ces yeux questionneurs lui avait arraché le cœur. Comment devait-il poursuivre, comment devait-il punir son apprenti si la sympathie l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit, si ces yeux d'émeraude le figeaient sur place par leurs profondeurs?

− Je m'excuse, maître, fit faiblement Harry.

− Ne recommencez plus jamais cette erreur, cela est inadmissible, depuis le temps vous devriez savoir! Alors, maintenant, levez vos mains, apprenti!

Harry leva les mains, ferma les yeux et tendit chacun des muscles de son corps pour pouvoir absorber la douleur. Rogue leva la règle de métal et la rabaissa rapidement dans un élan apeurant vers les paumes de l'adolescent. Lorsque la règle frappa ses mains, Harry lâcha un cri de douleur. Plus les coups tombaient, plus il avait envie de crier, mais il ne se refit plus prendre, il se concentra pour contrôler sa voix.

Pendant que Rogue laissait pour une quatrième fois retomber la règle sur les mains de l'adolescent, il avait envie de se faire crucifier, se faire lapider, électrocuter, se faire pendre, flageller, il voulait périr dans les flammes, se noyer et mourir à la suite de Cruciatus répétés. Il s'en voulait, se détestait pour ce qu'il faisait, mais poursuivait la correction, abîmant les mains de son apprenti, son garçon. Il ne fut guère en mesure de poursuivre très longtemps, en fait au bout de quelques coups supplémentaires, il arrêta brusquement, comme prit d'un énorme sentiment de dégoût pour lui-même. La règle toujours dans les mains il fixa, avec un poignard dans le cœur, le triste adolescent qui attendait, résolu, que son maître en ait fini avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il utilisé cette correction se demanda Rogue? Parmi toutes celles existant, pourquoi avait-il choisi celle-là? Bien qu'il y en avait plusieurs qui auraient pu être pires, celle-là était très douloureuse et sa connotation était très claire. Qui n'avait jamais entendu parler des corrections que les professeurs du début du siècle donnaient aux étudiants indisciplinés? Avoir recours à cette méthode réveillait les peurs et l'humiliation qui se transmettaient de par les générations. Harry attendait, n'ayant pas osé bouger. Ses mains étaient toujours levées, meurtries et horriblement douloureuses.

Rogue, dans un élan de colère face à lui-même, lança la règle aussi loin qu'il le pu, et prit dans ses bras celui qu'il venait encore une fois de blesser. Harry, un peu surpris par cette réaction, n'offrit aucune résistance, préférant de loin cela aux coups répétés. Si Harry avait regardé son maître à ce moment, il aurait vu des larmes glisser sur ses joues, il aurait vu la tristesse, le dégoût et le désespoir en prendre possession.

− Harry, fit finalement Rogue, je m'excuse, sincèrement, je suis désolé.

− J'ai mal agit, maît…père, fit Harry. Je vous ai caché bien des choses sans pourtant savoir que cela était si mal. Ombra…le professeur Ombrage m'avait bien mentionné dans la lettre que si j'avertissais quelqu'un elle le saurait et que je ne serais pas en mesure de trouver les informations supplémentaires pour trouver Océanne et que si j'y parvenais tout de même je la retrouverais morte. Je ne voulais pas perdre encore quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ce que cela impliquait que de ne plus pouvoir me servir de ma baguette. Je voulais seulement rejoindre Océanne le plus vite possible et la sauver. Le professeur Ombrage voulait que je me joigne à Voldemort en échange de ma sœur, et bien je l'aurais fait, si c'était pour la sauver. Ma vie est déjà trop entachée avec le sang de tous ceux que j'aimais.

− Harry, les meurtres de Voldemort de sont pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez rien faire pour les arrêter et ce que vous avez pu faire, et bien vous l'avez fait avec votre courage de Gryffondor. Je dois sincèrement m'excuser et j'espère réellement que vous accepterez mes excuses, Harry, sans me dire que vous ne les méritez pas, car avant d'être votre maître, je suis votre père et cela aurait dû prévaloir aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû vous donner la chance de vous expliquer, j'aurais dû vous accorder les soins que j'ai accordés à Océanne. Alors, acceptez-vous mes excuses?

− Oui, évidemment, père, fit Harry doucement.

− Cela est trop facile, Harry, vous n'oserez jamais faire autrement par peur d'une réprimande. Pour me faire pardonner, RÉELLEMENT, je vous laisse la fin de semaine libre, complètement, de même que je vous allouerai des vêtements plus confortables, dès demain matin. Je vous ai blessé, une fois de plus, aujourd'hui, alors que vous avez tout fait pour épargner la vie de ma fille. Je vous ai vu encaisser les sorts pour elle, je n'aurais pas dû être en colère contre vous.

− Je ne mérite pas cela, père. J'ai comprit votre colère, j'ai accepté la punition. Ne tentez pas d'acheter mon pardon parce que initialement je ne vous en voulais pas.

− Harry, aies-je le droit de vous offrit un présent, de vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait?

− Bien évidemment, père. Mais alors pour étiez-vous si en colère contre moi?

− Parce que j'ignorais tout ce que vous m'avez raconté, parce que j'étais guidé par la colère de votre absence, la colère de trouver un objet tel que la carte dans vos effets personnels, ainsi que la peur de constater votre présence ainsi que celle de votre sœur dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage.

− …

− Aussi, Harry, je voulais vous féliciter, vous avez trouvé un moyen exceptionnel de retourner le sort sans votre baguette. Je vois que les cours commencent à porter fruit.

− Mais, père, je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès. À chaque fois que je tentais de renverser le sort, il me frappait de plein fouet, par contre lorsque j'ai seulement voulu faire en sorte de protéger Océanne, j'ai réussit à le retourner Ce n'est pas du talent, c'est de la chance. J'étais tellement enragé contre Ombra…oups, le professeur Ombra, que lorsque je l'ai vu faire dévier le sort vers Océanne, j'ai seulement voulu l'encaisser pour elle, je ne pensais pas le renvoyer. Je réussis à le faire seulement lorsque je suis contrarié.

− Peu importe, Harry, vous avez réussit, une fois de plus à renvoyer l'un des sorts les plus difficiles, vous avez accepté de souffrir sous la baguette du professeur Ombrage et ce pour épargner votre sœur! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie? Peu de gens auraient fait cela, Harry. De même que beaucoup d'individus auraient été parfaitement incapable de retourner le sort, même si cela avait été leur plus cher désir, même s'ils avaient été extrêmement contrariés.

− Merci, père. Père…vous savez…la carte des maraudeurs…eh bien…est-ce que …je…je pourrais l'avoir, fit Harry faiblement en n'osant même pas regarder celui à qui il posait la question?

− Harry, je devrai y penser sérieusement. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez? Remettre un objet de la sorte à un étudiant! Combien de règles avez-vous bafoué avec cette carte? Combien de fois vous êtes vois fait prendre à cause de cette carte?

− Je ne l'ai pas utilisé souvent, père. Je me suis fait prendre une fois ou peut-être deux alors que je l'utilisais. Mais je ne la veux pas pour pouvoir sortir comme bon me semble et briser des règles sans être coincé. Je veux seulement la conserver en souvenir de Patmol, Cornedru et Moony.

Rogue regarda la marque de Harry, celle-ci ne brillait pas du tout.

− Bien, puisque je vois que vous me dites la vérité, je vous la rends, mais agissez convenablement. Un petit conseil, ne l'utilisez jamais lorsque vous êtes mon apprenti, dans vos temps libre cela pourrait passé et je dis bien pourrait, mais lorsque vous êtes mon apprenti, l'utiliser serait du pur masochisme.

− Bien sûr, répondit Harry fou de joie!

− Alors, prenez place sur cette chaise, Harry, dit Rogue en pointant une chaise.

Rogue soigna les plaies de Harry avec attention et douceur. Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait de vivre, Son cœur était plus léger et sa vie semblait lui sourire un peu. C'était l'une des rares fois où son père avait reconnu son erreur et s'était excusé, il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant pour cela. Soudain, son regard s'assombrit, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

− Père, Océanne va-t-elle s'en sortit?

− Oui, je crois qu'elle s'en sortira bien vite, même. Ne vous inquiétez, elle est entre bonnes mains. Venez maintenant, je vais soigner ces plaies.

− Père?

− Oui, Harry?

− Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir fait ce que vous venez de faire. J'étais certain que je vivrais des choses encore plus horrible, maintenant qu'avec Ombra…le professeur Ombrage.

Rogue regarda intensément Harry, lui tendit la main, l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras. Harry y trouva un réconfort bienvenu.

− Maintenant, jeune homme, fit Rogue en réajustant le bandage qui avait glissé lorsque Harry s'était levé, au lit. Cet avant-midi fut suffisamment chargé. Allez vous reposer, nous reprendrons les cours demain, si vous en avez la force. Océanne se repose présentement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas le droit au même traitement.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux de surprises et acquiesça.

− Harry, continua Rogue, vous avez brisé un nombre incroyable de règles aujourd'hui, j'en suis conscient. Je sais qu'en tant que maître, il est de mon devoir de vous punir, mais en tant que père, je ne saurais faire une telle chose. Alors, je ne sévirai pas, en espérant que cette aventure fut en soi une punition dont vous vous souviendrez. Je voulais seulement vous dire, qu'il serait plus prudent de venir me parler de vos inquiétudes et des menaces que vous recevez, au lieu de tenter de les régler seul.

− Mais je suis venu vous voir pour le professeur Ombrage, père, nous avons même parié.

− Je sais, cela est l'une de mes erreurs dans cette histoire, mais j'imagine que depuis le début du pari vous aviez accumulé des indices vous permettant de découvrir quelque sorte de personne elle était. Vous auriez dû venir m'informer de ces indices, je suis plus expérimenté et j'aurais pu vous aider. D'ailleurs, demain nous parlerons de la façon dont vous avez réussit à trouver ces indices. Je suis fort intéressé par ce sujet.

Harry devint blême, tout d'un coup.

− Ne vous en faites pas, mon enfant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser ces informations pour vous punir. Loin de là.

− Bien alors, père. Je vous raconterai tout demain. Bonne fin de journée, fit Harry drôlement soulagé.

− À vous aussi, Harry.

−


	89. Chapitre 89: Une première fois

Le lendemain, Rogue avait apprit que son apprenti était non seulement un animagus, mais qu'il avait comme animal le phénix. Il ne pu faire autrement que d'être particulièrement heureux pour lui. Il avait aussi entendu les détails de l'enquête que les enfants avaient fait sur Ombrage et encore une fois il devait admettre, que bien qu'ils avaient violé un nombre inimaginable de règles, ils avaient usé le logique, de ruse et d'intelligence. Il en était fier. Comme promis, Harry reçu de nouveaux vêtements, évoluant ainsi dans les échelons de l'apprenti. Il portait maintenant des espadrilles conventionnelles, ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier simple, noire. Ces vêtements, beaucoup plus chauds, lui remontèrent le moral, finalement, son rôle d'apprenti devenait de moins en moins pénible.

Le temps s'écoula ainsi, partagé entre les cours d'apprenti, les cours normaux et les soirées familiales ou entres amis. Le temps des fêtes passa aussi, Harry eut l'occasion d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ses copains de même qu'il pu être exempté de cours, mis à part ceux de magie sans baguette, pour la durée des vacances de Noël. Lorsque l'école reprit, Harry était reposé et prêt à entamer la seconde moitié de l'année.

Il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette que faiblement, pouvant lever certains objets légers, ou parer certains sorts peu compliqués. Par contre, il n'était pas découragé, au contraire, il voyait son progrès et travaillait fortement sur ses points faibles.

Quant à Océanne, elle avait bien récupéré de ses malaises suite au combat et fut très heureuse de retourner dans sa famille après avoir passé deux nuits à l'infirmerie. Elle avait aussi un nouveau secret qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec Harry. Elle était amoureuse, totalement éprise d'un Gryffondor, Gabriel Hunt, qui était lui aussi en cinquième année. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis maintenant un an. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit avant et Harry avait été le premier. Bien évidement, Rogue n'en savait rien, elle aurait été folle de le lui dire, d'ailleurs. Océanne n'avait même pas parlé à sa mère, sachant pertinemment que tout fini toujours par se savoir. Moins qu'il y avait de personnes au courant, mieux elle se portait. Les deux jeunes tourtereaux se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande, Harry leur en avait montré l'existence. Il leur était difficile d'agir, aux yeux de tous, comme les deux pires ennemis du monde, mais pour leur amour, ils s'y forçaient.

Des soirées d'étude à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient l'excuse idéale pour rejoindre Gabriel. Ils la couvraient et elle pouvait alors passer toute la soirée avec celui dont elle était éprit. Ce soir-là, elle avait décidé qu'elle accepterait de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Elle se rendit à la salle sur demande, où Gabriel devait déjà l'attendre. Elle savait que la décision qu'elle avait prise était réfléchie. Ses seize ans qu'elle avait eu quelques mois plus tôt ainsi que l'expérience avec Ombrage l'a rendaient persuadée qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il sentit son sang jouer à la formule un dans ses veines, il sentit sa tête s'enflammer et son cœur éclater littéralement d'amour. Il avait l'impression de vouloir terminer sa vie avec cette fille. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement, effaçant ainsi le froid qu'il devait maintenir entres eux devant les autres. Océanne appréciait beaucoup la douceur et la sensibilité de Gabriel, il était si attentionné, il ne l'avait jamais brusqué et il l'avait tellement respectée. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle lui dirait oui ce soir et que lui l'ignorait encore, elle sentit le désir poindre en elle.

− Gaby, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune Gryffondor, si tu veux le faire ce soir, je le voudrai aussi.

− Océanne, tu es sûre, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses que pour moi. Je te respecte et il n'y a rien qui presse.

− Je le sais Gaby, je te dis que je suis prête, j'y ai réfléchi et j'ai drôlement envie de toi.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle entreprit de l'embrasser encore plus amoureusement que précédemment. Gabriel, enivré par ce baiser si enjôleur, ne se fit guère prier. Il usa encore plus de douceur, c'était sa première fois, mais il savait vaguement comment faire. Il savait aussi que Océanne allait peut-être avoir mal.

− Océanne, tu sais que tu vas avoir un peu mal au début, lui demanda-t-il soudain conscient que sa copine n'était peut-être pas au courant de cela?

− Je sais, Gaby, ne t'en fait pas, ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi!

Gabriel attira Océanne vers le lit qui se trouvait miraculeusement dans cette chambre, il était apparu lorsque Océanne était entrée, mais Gabriel venait seulement de le remarquer. Il la coucha tendrement sur le lit. Le visage de sa douce ainsi entouré de ses cheveux épars le rendait complètement fou, fou d'amour. Il se pencha par-dessus elle, mettant se mains de chaque côté et l'embrassant encore et encore.

Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de sa compagne alors que cette dernière effectuait la même tâche, mais cette fois sur sa chemise à lui. Il sentait son pénis gorgé de sang, gorgé d'envie. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, mais il irait doucement, il le savait, il n'aimait pas blesser et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui éviter des souffrances. Une fois les chemises enlevées. Gabriel entreprit de retirer le soutien-gorge de Océanne, découvrant des seins largement formés et pointant de désir vers le jeune homme qui avait commencé à les lécher. Océanne pencha arqua la tête lorsqu'il entreprit ce massage, c'était simplement divin. Pendant qu'il affectionnait ainsi ses mamelons, Océanne s'occupa de défaire la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son ami de cœur.

Une fois le pantalon ouvert, il le laissa glisser à ses pieds où il l'enleva rapidement. Elle pu sentir le boxer déformé par le sexe déjà érigé, ce qui lui fit passer quelques frissons et lui créa une vague sensation au bas du ventre. Il laissa les seins de son amour pour retourner à cette bouche rêvée en retirant la jupe, les sous-vêtements et les souliers de Océanne. Tous deux étaient maintenant complètement nus, se savourant des yeux, se donnant encore plus envie l'un de l'autre.

Gabriel regarda sa douce un instant, cherchant dans ses yeux l'accord final ou le changement d'avis. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Océanne lui faisait signe d'y aller, qu'elle était largement prête. Il se positionna à l'entrée du vagin et titilla l'orifice, l'agaçant tendrement. Océanne émit un soupir en sentant ce sexe si dur toucher à sa peau sensible. Il entra lentement, embrassant son amour, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Océanne sentit son hymen se rompre et une douleur s'empara de son ventre. Elle ne pu retenir les quelques larmes de douleurs qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Lorsque Gabriel vit les perles lui vint pour se retirer, désolé de l'avoir blessée.

− Non, dit Océanne en le retenant en elle en pressant sur sa fesse. Reste, je suis correcte, continue. Je t'en prie.

Gabriel, la regarda intensément, puis il se mit à faire des vas et viens rythmés. Il allait doucement, restant à l'affût de tout signe de douleur chez sa copine. Mais voyant qu'elle commençait à gémir de plaisir, il accéléra le rythme, ne pouvant presque plus contenir son extase. Il sentait qu'il était prêt de jouir, en quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, les deux amoureux hurlèrent de bonheur en harmonie et Gabriel se libéra en Océanne. Il demeura plusieurs minutes ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, perdu et absent de cette réalité qui était leur. Ils étaient ensembles, dans le plus beaux des rêves.

− Merci, fit finalement Gabriel, en regardant Océanne.

− C'est moi qui te remercie, Gabriel, tu as été si doux, je t'adore.

Pour tout réponse, il recommença à l'embrasser, le cœur encore ébranlé par ses derniers ébats. Les deux jeunes écoliers se rhabillèrent lentement, savourant encore une fois, leur nudité si invitante. Ils se promirent de recommencer rapidement. C'est sur de telles promesses et un avenir heureux qu'ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, s'embrassant comme si la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient serait dans plusieurs jours. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Lorsque Océanne revint à l'appartement ce soir-là, elle était avec Harry. Elle était allée le rejoindre à la bibliothèque et d'un coup d'œil il avait comprit ce qu'il en était et il était heureux de voir sa sœur si heureuse. Rogue les attendait comme à chaque soir, s'assurant qu'ils ne dépassaient pas le couvre-feu. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer il remarqua que sa fille avait quelque chose de spécial dans les yeux, quelque chose qui lui donnait de la vie, quelque chose qui faisait vivre ses yeux si ternes parfois. Il ne la questionna pas, sachant d'avance qu'il n'aurait rien de bon de sa part, sa fille ne se confiait que très rarement et surtout pas à lui. Il se décida d'en parler à sa femme le lendemain, peut-être savait-elle quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'il vit son épouse émerger du sommeil, il alla à sa rencontre.

− Amélia, dit-il doucement, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec Océanne?

− Océanne? Non, je l'ignore, pourquoi?

− Ha bon, ce ne doit pas être important. Elle semblait tellement heureuse hier soir lorsqu'elle est entrée avec Harry, je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé. Je pensais qu'elle t'en avait parlé.

− Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, c'est étrange, qu'est-ce qui peut la mettre si heureuse tout à coup? Ce n'est pas que je refuse qu'elle le soit, mais je me demande seulement ce qui nous vaut le changement d'attitude si marqué. Je propose que nous ne lui parlions pas de cela avant qu'elle nous en parle. Elle saura bien nous le dire, lorsqu'elle se sentira capable de le faire.

− Pas question, elle va me dire ce qui se passe et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, dit Rogue.

− Non, Sev, tu ne lui demanderas rien, tu risques de l'Enfermer dans son mutisme, laisse la aller.

− Mais Amélia….

− Non, Sev, tu ne luis parleras pas, compris?

− Entendu, Lia, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande.

Dans une autre pièce de ce même appartement, une jeune femme repassait la fabuleuse soirée dans sa tête, répétant encore et encore le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti.

Note

Je sais que je n'écris pas aussi souvent. Je suis prise par mes études. J'étudie dans le domaine médical et cela prend tellement tout mon temps. Je fais ce que je peux. J'ai tellement la tête pleine de noms longs comme mon bras que j'ai de la difficulté à avoir des idées. Mais je vais continuer toutes mes fics, cela est certain!!!

Pour le petit sondage à savoir qui me lisait, je fus très touchée de constater qu'il y avait tant de monde. Je doute toujours de moi et je ne pensais pas que cette fic était si bonne. Merci donc 

Onarluca :merci spécialement à toi qui m'a laissé des reviews depuis mes premiers chapitres. Bisous

Lunoire : Un gros merci aussi à toi qui n'a jamais manqué de mettre un review !!! Bisous

Tristane gilles

la rodeuse

ouky

Clodylia

Kaiera1

Titia69

Eliza

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami

Edea Malfoy

Luana Nightmare

arwen potter

Zorette

Shiny-misS

sumerlupin

Akeri la malicieuse

Marie-Jo : Merci pour l'idée du kidnapping. J'ai choisi Océanne au lieu de Mathilde car il était presque improbable que Ombrage réussisse à approcher les bébés.

emichou

Dormeur

Kytice :Oui, oui, Harry va tomber amoureux, mais il faudra attendre à l'année prochaine (ben l'année prochaine dans le monde de Harry !!)

Nalorak Salogel

vivi

Zuza

Liaul

Basile

Anonymoua

Darkyo

Audy-Inuyasha

dah

Inferno-Hell

Edwige

Snape Black Rose

Pyrix

vicki

Rey

Soal

Lysbeth - Beriawen

petite-elfe

POH

Kitty

Spicysuga

ouky

zabouballa

narcissa: Merci pour l'idée du revoie du sort à Rogue. J'avais déjà eu l'idée, mais de voir que quelqu'un d'autre le proposait m'a convaincue !

Merawen

giny84

Tristan123

QUOI???

Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen

Altaïr de l'Aigle

Phobia Floral

Sev Snape

baya59

Serdur

narumela

Valy

lily

chensta

Genevieve Black

Einstein der Wolf

Disturbed Angel

mel360

Spirit's Angels

Dragonna

Shenna

steff

saphire argent

Draya Felton

dinoushette

Jo Lupin

Archange dechu

Réponse aux reviews

sumerlupin

superbe histoire,pas toujours bien datée, un peu dure , révoltante d'injustice pour harry mais bien dans l'esprit du tome 5 de JKR.Toutcela pour te dire ce que j'ai ressentie en le lisant et en te lisant.j'ai eue envie de tuer ombrage de crier de frustation de colére de rage de désespoir pour la mort de sirius pour le silence de dumbledore pour l'injustice de rogue et aussi désespoirx de devoir attendre Xtemp pour la suite,volume 6.alors stp ne me fait pas trop languir et met vite la suite de cette histoire pour la paix de mon petit coeur et de mon ame chagrine. combien de chapitres restent ils pour le dénouement? bises une nouvelle lectrice impatiente.

Réponse : Merci, merci et merci encore. Pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas combien je vais écrire de chapitre encore, sans aucun doute de très nombreux, je veux au moins me rendre en septième année et probablement plus.

Merci pour ta review et pour lire ma fic !

Bonne journée !

Marie-Jo  
Bon chapitre et j'ai aimée.  
Cela pourrais etre bien que Harry lui retourne son Doloris avec un sort retour a l'envoyeur (peux etre meme concus par accident par lui) Ca pourrais ¸etre son don, car il pourrais débloquer complétement vue la situation ou il se trouve.  
Réponse : J'avais déjà songé que Harry retourne le Doloris, mais cela ne sera pas son don, je pense à quelque chsoe de très percutant, que j'ai déjà trouvé, mais que vous saurez tous plus tard !!! Merci à toi pour ta review et ta lecture. 


	90. Chapitre 90: Quand Rogue cherche à savoi...

Après coup, Océanne en était venue à douter de son geste. Pas qu'elle le regrettait, loin de là, cette expérience avait été la plus extraordinaire de sa vie, mais si jamais son père venait à savoir, elle n'était pas mieux que morte, elle en était persuadée. Et s'il s'en prenait à Harry, s'il interrogeait Harry. Il viendrait à la conclusion que Harry lui cacherait quelque chose, Harry ne pouvait pas mentir à cause de la marque. Décidément la vie était injuste. Elle se leva ce matin-là, heureuse de par cet amour qui enivrait sa vie, mais inquiète par ce poids constant qu'exerçait son père sur elle. Océanne alla rejoindre Harry, elle se devait de l'avertir, de le soulager du poids des ses propres mensonges. Harry n'avait pas à payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait, déjà qu'il payait déjà beaucoup trop souvent. Harry venait de sortir de la douche, son entraînement matinal venait de se terminer et il devait aller déjeuner sous peu. Elle frappa délicatement à la porte, souhaitant qu'il soit seul.

− Harry, demanda-t-elle doucement?

− Oui, répondit-il à son tour?

− Harry, je dois t'avertir, commença Océanne à voix basse. Mon père va sûrement chercher à savoir ce pourquoi j'étais si étrange hier soir, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, il a comprit quelque chose. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas été assez vite pour cacher mes émotions. Harry, j'ai si peur pour toi, fit-elle plaintive, tu sais que si père te demande ce que j'ai fait, tu ne pourras pas mentir, il le saura et tu seras puni pour avoir mentit. Ne ment pas pour moi, je vais l'affronter, je dois faire face aux conséquences de mes gestes.

− Océanne, dit Harry en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas te trahir. Peut-être qu'il ne demandera rien, ne t'inquiète pas avant le temps. Je vais faire en sorte que tous les deux soyons exempts de punitions. Ne pleure pas, Océanne, tout ira bien, Allez, sèche tes larmes, s'il vient ici, il comprendra que quelque chose s'est passé et alors il sera encore plus difficile de ne rien lui dire.

− Tu as raison, Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu es si fort, si raisonnable et moi j'ai tellement peur de lui.

− Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. L'amour ne devrait jamais se baser sur la peur, Océanne, père t'aime, plus que tu ne l'imagines, ne le sous estime pas.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda Harry attentivement, ses larmes avaient disparu, mais on voyait encore que son visage était marqué par une douleur incommensurable. Elle se dégagea des bras de son frère et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ses parents étaient déjà installés à la table, elle devint blême lorsque le regard de son père se posa sur sa personne. Elle ne pu soutenir ce regard si perçant et elle baissa la tête, s'avouant coupable d'avance. À sa grande surprise, il ne lui dit rien, en fait rien qui avait rapport à la soirée de la veille. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, craignant par contre que Harry en souffre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry pour sa part avait terminé de son déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione. Il se dirigea vers la salle de potions où il aurait, comme à chaque jour, ses cours particuliers. Heureusement, se dit-il, qu'aujourd'hui il aurait un cours de potions ce qui lui permettrait de travailler avec Ron et Hermione comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant son état d'apprenti. Il ne souffrait plus vraiment d'être l'apprenti de son père, tout cela lui plaisait même parfois. Son père avait fait des efforts considérables et sa vie n'était pas aussi désastreuse qu'elle aurait pu l'être. En plus, il avait maintenant des notions très avancées sur des sujets qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Ses cours d'apprenti lui permettaient d'en savoir plus sur la défense, la magie noire et surtout sur la magie sans baguette. Évidemment, il devait encore pratiquer l'occlumencie, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas réellement, mais il se rassurait en se disant que même en étant pas apprenti, il aurait dû continuer avec cet apprentissage. Il était impérial de conserver Voldemort à l'extérieur de sa tête, loin de ceux qu'il aimait. Lorsque Harry revint dans la salle de classe après le déjeuner, il vit que son père avait quelque chose qui le tracassait, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Océanne, il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'il ne l'impliquer pas là-dedans. Harry entra dans la pièce, silencieusement, en prenant place à l'arrière de la classe, là où il travaillait toujours.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue alors que ce dernier s'était rapidement plongé dans sa lecture.

− Oui, maître, fit Harry en se levant respectueusement et en ne redressant surtout pas la tête.

− Je veux vous parler avant mon premier cours qui débutera dans une heure. Venez dans mon bureau.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui demande, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire subir cela à sa sœur. Il suivit Rogue vers le bureau de ce dernier, sentant son sang faire la course dans ses veines, sentant sa peur s'accroître dangereusement. Rogue prit place à son grand bureau d'ébène, comme un seigneur sur son trône, comme un roi régnant sur ses sujets. Harry, au centre de la pièce, debout et craintif attendait que le verdict tombe. Si seulement il avait su ce pourquoi il fallait que le verdict tombe, si seulement il avait su ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Mais d'une certaine manière il savait.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue en faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui se passe avec Océanne.

Harry arrêta de respirer. Il s'en était douté, bien évidement Rogue ne pouvait pas vivre sans savoir exactement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Harry avala péniblement et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

− M…Maî…Maître, bégaya-t-il, je sais ce qui se passe avec Océanne, mais sans vouloir vous désobéir, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Harry baissa encore plus la tête, prêt à recevoir une pluie d'insultes, un coup ou un sort douloureux. Il avait décidé de protéger sa sœur, il lui serait loyal.

− APPRENTI, hurla Rogue, POURTANT VOUS SAVEZ CE QUI EN COÛTE DE DÉSOBÉIR! ALORS JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE PARLER!

− Maître, je vous en prie, j'ai promis de ne rien dire, je ne veux pas vous dire qu'il n'y a rien car cela serait un mensonge et mentir m'amènerait des ennuis, par contre, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il en est car je trahirais ma sœur. Punissez moi, si vous le devez, je m'excuse de vous désobéir, mais je ne veux pas trahir ma sœur.

Rogue semblait songeur. Harry avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas punir son apprenti pour être loyal avec sa famille, il est vrai que l'apprenti doit obéissance à son maître, mais, après tout Harry avait été honnête, il n'avait pas tenté de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, il avait mit les cartes sur la table, s'exposant au risque d'être sévèrement puni. Rogue se sentit soudainement coupable et sale d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir de maître pour soutirer des informations.

− Bien, apprenti, retournez à votre travail, je ne tiendrai pas compte de ce qui vient de se dérouler.

− Oui, maître, merci maître, fit Harry drôlement soulagé de ne pas se voir largement puni.

Il y avait à peine quelques secondes de cela, il avait cru sa vie fini et maintenant il s'en sortait sans la moindre ligne à copier ou la moindre éraflure, décidément il n'y comprenait rien, mais compte tenu de cette chance inouïe, il décida de ne pas pousser cette dite chance plus loin et d'en profiter.

Océanne, pour sa part, avait passé la journée à rêvasser, les évènements de la veille la comblaient de bonheur. Malgré la peur que son père apprenne tout, elle se sentait en extase devant cette expérience qui s'ajoutait à sa vie. Gabriel, celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, celui qui l'aimait avec la même passion, celui avec qui elle avait enfin pu partager quelque chose d'aussi important que cette soirée-là. Il avait été le premier et cette première fois avait eu l'effet escompté. Comme dans un compte de fée. Ce soir-là, Océanne, sous prétexte d'étudier avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, se rendit à la salle sur demande pour rejoindre Gabriel. Elle n'Avait pas pu avertir Harry avant de s'y rendre, mais elle était persuadée de revenir à la bibliothèque à temps pour entrer en même temps que son frère. Elle parla longuement avec Gabriel ce soir-là, le rassurant qu'elle allait bien et que les évènements de la veille ne l'avait en rien traumatisé. Gabriel s'inquiétait tellement pour elle. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était largement le temps de retourner à l'appartement, par contre elle pensait que les trois amis de Gryffondor étaient encore à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier. Ainsi, en entrant dans l'appartement, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement la mauvaise humeur qu'affichait son père. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec la chance,

− Mlle, fit Rogue avec sa voix malveillante en entrant dans la chambre de son aînée, où étiez-vous?

− J'étudiais avec Harry, Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque, père, répondit-elle en tentant de demeurer le plus innocente possible.

− À la bibliothèque? Vraiment? Avec les trois Gryffondor?

− Ou…Oui père, fit-elle en devenant de plus en plus nerveuse.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ce soir à son père?

− Mlle, vous feriez mieux de me dire la vérité, car ce soir les trois Gryffondor en questions ont étudié dans la chambre de Harry. Alors avant que je me mette réellement en colère pour vos mensonges, je vous conseille de me raconter toute la vérité.

− J'étais …je suis allée…je…

− Jeune fille, menaça Rogue!

− Je suis allée avec une amie dehors près du lac, dit Océanne en ne supportant pas le regard de son père.

− Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit cela lorsque je vous ai demandé la question pour la première fois? Pourquoi avez-vous mentit?

− Parce que cette amie n'est pas de Serpentard et j'avais peur que vous soyez en colère car elle appartient à Gryffondor.

− J'espère que ceci est la vérité, mademoiselle, car je serais très en colère de découvrir que vous m'avez mentit encore une fois.

Elle hocha la tête, épuisée de tout ce cirque, épuisée de toujours devoir combattre et rejoint sa chambre. Elle se demandait pourquoi les trois Gryffondor n'était pas allé étudier à la bibliothèque comme ils le faisaient habituellement. Ils auraient pu l'avertir, mais après mûre réflexion, elle s'en voulu d'avoir pensé ainsi. C'est elle qui ne leur avait pas dit de la couvrir, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner quand ils devaient prétendre qu'elle était avec eux. Décidément, elle allait devoir être plus prudente. Son père se doutait fortement qu'il n'avait pas eu toute la vérité ce soir, mais faute de preuve, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, qu'il ne lui avait pas demander le nom de sa copine, elle aurait eu l'air particulièrement bête si elle avait dû admettre que sa copine était en fait son copain et que le lac où ils étaient allés était en fait une salle particulièrement suggestive des actions qui y avaient eu lieu.


	91. Chapitre 91: Une nuit magique

Harry poursuivait son entraînement, se donnant corps et âme pour réussir, pour passer au travers de l'apprentissage le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle où avait lieu ses leçons du contrôle de ses émotions, Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Si au début il s'était rebellé contre cet état d'apprenti, il en avait bien rapidement apprécié les bénéfices. Par contre, cette situation était gênant à divers points de vue. Premièrement, il n'avait plus vraiment de vie privée. Ses petits secrets lui étaient souvent arrachés de force par son maître. Ses moindres pensées devaient être pesées et son attention devait être toujours parfaite. Ce train de vie, même si exigeant, lui permettait d'assimiler la matière plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait au courant des années antérieures. Pour ce qui était de sa vie privée, il se consolait en se disant que pour le moment il n'y avait rien de très privé dans son existence. Mais qu'adviendrait-il s'il tombait en amour? Devrait-il y renoncer au nom d'un total dévouement pour son maître? Devrait-il s'y refuser en raison des multiples contraintes de la vie d'apprenti? Ou devrait-il simplement s'y résigné sous l'ordre de son maître? Par chance, peut-être serait-il capable de faire comme sa sœur et de mener une liaison clandestine sous le nez de son maître. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose à faire. Car s'il lui demandait son autorisation et s'il refusait, alors il ne pourrait faire autrement que de lui obéir. Par contre, en ne s'informant pas à propos de cette règle, il pourrait toujours agir en fonction que cela lui sera permis jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Toujours perdu dans ce royaume imaginaire qui était sien, il s'aperçu qu'il avait déjà atteint la salle pour son entraînement. Il s'y était dirigé comme un automate. Il vint pour entrer dans la pièce, mais un morceau de parchemin était fixé à la porte.

_Apprenti,_

_ Installez-vous pour la séance. Je serai retardé légèrement. _

_ Maître, Severus Rogue._

Harry sourit vaguement; son maître ne se perdait jamais dans les détails. Avec lui tout était bref et clair, comme ce message. Harry entra dans la pièce qui était plongée dans la noirceur, mis à part pour un halo de lumière qui se dessinait au centre de la chambre. Harry s'installa sous la source lumineuse et attendit. Encore une fois, ses pensées eurent tôt fait de l'emmener dans une dimension autre. Bien que cet état lui plaisait bien, il ne put y demeurer très longtemps, car la porte venait de s'ouvrir derrière lui. Harry suspecta que son maître venait d'arriver, alors il se retourna pour le saluer comme il se devait. Au grand dam du garçon, la personne qui avançait tranquillement vers la lumière n'était en rien le maître, mais un garçon aux yeux d'un bleu d'acier et aux cheveux de neige qui n'avait rien de très rassurant dans le regard. Harry avala péniblement, Malefoy allait lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis que Harry était sous la tutelle de Rogue. Harry craignait l'attaque du jeune blond, plus que tout. Il lui fallait se contrôler, il lui fallait respirer. Il avait depuis longtemps réussi à ne pas réagir lorsque Drago l'attaquait au cours de séance similaire, mais à chacune de ces séances, son maître avait été là. Étant ainsi surveillé, le fait de perdre le contrôle ne survenait plus depuis quelques temps. Mais là il était seul face au Serpentard qui saurait sans doute comment le faire sortir de ses gonds. Harry pouvait compter sur Malefoy pour l'attaquer avec les insultes les plus lâches, les plus dégradantes et les plus basses.

Harry respira profondément, régulièrement. Il tenta de focusser sur quelque chose d'autre que la présence de Drago. Il visualisa la première image paisible qui lui venait en tête, s'y accrochant désespérément, espérant que cela serait suffisant.

− Alors Potty, on est seul pour se défendre aujourd'hui, fit Drago avec un air machiavélique? On t'a enlevé ta laisse pour que tu puisses te promener seul? Dis moi Potter, qu'est-ce que cela fait-il de sentir autant de morts sur nos mains? Comment t'es-tu senti lorsque tu as tué ceux que tu aimais? Comment fais-tu pour vivre après cela, en hypocrite?

La respiration de Harry s'était faite de plus en plus bruyante. Il résistait à l'attaque, de peine et de misère, mais qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien faire? Il fallait qu'il arrive bientôt, pour faire taire ce putain de Serpentard et pour faire en sorte que je me contrôle, pensa Harry. Harry serra ses dents pour s'empêcher de parler, sachant que sa tentative serait bien rapidement vouée à l'échec. Lorsque Drago le vit entrouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, il poursuivit aussitôt.

− Potter, ne sois pas un mauvais garçon, fit-il méchamment. Tu sais pourtant que ton maître ne veut pas que tu perdes le contrôle. Tu sais que tu ne dois rien dire. À moins que tu désires être puni.

Harry se calma lentement, faisant appel à tous les Dieux de la Terre, tous les Saints, les morts et les anges gardiens qui pouvaient entendre son message.

− Alors, Potter, où en étais-je, continua Drago? Ha oui! Tes meurtres! Comment fais-tu pour prétendre être du côté de la lumière alors que tu es exactement à l'image des mangemorts? Peut-être devrais-tu songer à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car après tout, tous les deux vous avez la même démence, le même goût de puissance, le même besoin de tuer…

− LA FERME MALEFOY, hurla Harry à plein poumon. TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES! FILS DE MANGEMORT! COMMENT VA TON PÈRE? TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE LÉCHER LES BASQUES DE VOLDEMORT?

Drago ne disait rien, ne se sentait même pas touché par le discours de Harry, au contraire, un léger sourire commençait à poindre sur son visage. Harry était intrigué, puis un doute s'insinua dans sa tête. Drago l'avait fait exprès, il savait que s'il lui parlait de la mort des personnes qui lui étaient proche, il réagirait. Bravo, pensa-t-il, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

− M. Malefoy, fit une voix derrière Harry, une voix fort trop commune, une voix glacée, sévère, sans faille. Une voix à faire frémir Voldemort lui-même. M. Malefoy, reprit la voix, vous pouvez disposer. Merci de votre aide.

Drago sortit de la pièce, un sourire diabolique pendu aux lèvres. Évidemment, pensa Harry c'était un test et moi j'ai tout bêtement échoué. Il n'osa même pas se retourner pour faire face à son maître, il n'osait presque pas respirer. Encore une fois Drago avait gagné. Comme Drago refermait la porte derrière lui, la voix le sortit de sa léthargie.

− APPRENTI, TOURNEZ-VOUS!

Harry se tourna lentement, fixant ses pieds avec attention, au point où il en était rendu, il lui fallait être prudent, la moindre ânerie deviendrait une catastrophe naturelle.

− Apprenti, continua Rogue, est-ce que le fait que je sois absent vous donne le droit d'agir comme un débutant, sans manière et sans scrupule?

− …

− RÉPONDEZ, LORSQUE JE VOUS PARLE, APPRENTI!

− Non maître, votre absence ne m'authorise en rien à agir comme un débutant.

− Est-ce que mon absence vous permet de croire que vous êtes soustrait à vos obligations d'apprenti? Vous êtes désespérément en manque de discipline jeune homme! Est-ce que les derniers mois ne vous ont rien apprit. Je croyais que tout ce temps passé dans cette pièce vous aurait fait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions! Maintenant, apprenti, expliquez-vous!

− Je suis désolé, maître. Je n'ai rien à dire pour me défendre. J'ai laissé Drago me faire perdre mon sang froid. J'ai apprit de par les derniers mois, je vous le jure, maître, mais Drago m'a attaqué sur un sujet sur lequel moi-même je m'accusais. De l'entendre de dire ce que je me disais depuis si longtemps, m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Je m'excuse, maître, termina Harry dans un murmure presque inaudible.

− Que M. Malefoy vous ait attaqué est fort compréhensible, puisque c'est la raison pour laquelle il était ici, c'était votre boulot de ne pas le laisser vous atteindre.

− C'est facile à dire! IL M'A PRATIQUEMENT ACCUSÉ DU MEURTRE DE SIRIUS ET DE CÉDRIC!

Rogue s'approcha de Harry, dangereusement près d'ailleurs. Il le gifla et l'attrapa par la bouche, coinçant ses joues entre ses doigts. Il le regarda durement, obligeant l'apprenti à le fixer, en dépite des règles fort bien connues, ce qui fit naître un sentiment d'extrême terreur chez Harry.

− Vous n'allez plus jamais me parlez ainsi, apprenti, plus jamais! vous . passerez . la . nuit . ici . à . genoux. Maintenant, cracha Rogue!

Harry se mit à genoux, conscient qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter en ce moment, Rogue était vraiment hors de lui, et Harry voyait bien qu'il se démenait pour ne pas exploser sur lui.

− N'osez pas vous relever, apprenti, vous en souffrirez les conséquences. Est-ce clair?

− Oui, maître, fit Harry doucement.

Rogue lui lança un dernier regard colérique et il quitta la salle, empressé d'aller se calmer ailleurs. Il était tellement en colère, qu'il se sentait trembler. S'il n'était pas sortit de cette pièce, il aurait eu de la difficulté à ne pas démolir l'adolescent. Mais comme il voulait s'abstenir de faire preuve d'autant de violence, il avait su se retenir, mais cela avait été moins une. Il entreprit de marcher à travers les couloirs, enlevant bon nombre de points aux élèves qui malheureusement croisait son chemin à ce moment-là.

Dans une autre pièce, un adolescent s'acharnait inlassablement sur lui-même. Harry se maudissait d'avoir perdu doublement le contrôle lors de la séance. Premièrement avec Malefoy, ensuite avec Rogue. Les heures passèrent lentement, s'étirant comme une plainte douloureuse. Harry désespérait, le sommeil le gagnait affreusement et ses genoux le faisaient souffrir horriblement. Soudain, une douce brise vint caresser sa joue. Sursautant aux premiers abords, Harry se calma en voyant une aura blanche pure se dessiner devant lui. De cette aura émergea deux corps fantomatiques, mais au-delà de toute apparence, ces corps n'avaient rien d'apeurant. Au contraire, Harry percevait clairement, le fantôme de ses parents. Il se leva lentement, endolori par les heures d'immobilité, il s'approcha des esquisses de James et de Lily.

− Maman, dit-il doucement? Papa?

− Harry, répondit, Lily, je suis désolée, Harry. J'aurais tant aimé te voir grandir, j'aurais tant souhaité que tu puisses vivre une vie normale, j'aurais vraiment voulu que tout soit différent.

− Maman, fit Harry en sentant les larmes faire surface dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Voldemort.

− Mon garçon, poursuivit James, je suis si fier de toi. Tu as montré beaucoup de courage et de loyauté au cours de ta si jeune vie, continue ainsi, mon enfant. Tu es le fils que chaque parent voudrait avoir.

− Vous me manquez, avoua finalement Harry en laissant libre cours à son chagrin. J'aurais tellement envie d'aller avec vous. Emmenez moi, je n'ai rien à faire de la vie, ce n'est plus ma vie de toute manière.

− Harry, entreprit Lily, ne dit pas cela. Tu es en train d'accomplir quelque chose de grandiose. Tu fais un bon travail d'apprenti et tu deviendras très fort. Ne contrarie pas Severus, mon chéri, tu sais que tu n'y gagneras rien. De toute manière, Harry, nous ne pouvons pas te prendre avec nous, cela serait vraiment très mal. Tu as un destin à accomplir, chéri, et tu dois le faire, mais souviens toi que peut importe ce qui t'arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Lorsque tu auras besoin de nous voir, dirige toi à la tour d'astronomie et pense fortement à nous en utilisant ceci.

Lily tendit un médaillon en cœur. Harry l'ouvrit et il remarqua que trois photos s'y trouvaient. Une de sa mère, une de son père et une de lui avec ses deux parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

− Nous viendrons te voir, poursuivit Lily, si nous pouvons le faire. Ne sois pas déçu si nous ne venons pas, cela t'indiquera que nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de venir. Harry, prend en nous la force de poursuivre. Tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, tu es celui qui doit lui survivre. Tu es notre fils, en premier lieu, et nous voulons pour toi une vie merveilleuse.

− Ma vie n'a rien eu de merveilleux, jusqu'à maintenant, fit Harry en dernier recours.

− Il est vrai que ta vie fut difficile, mon garçon, fit James, mais cela a fait de toi une enfant très fort.

− Harry, continua Lily, il sera bientôt temps pour nous de partir. Tu dois réaliser que nous veillons sur toi au mieux de nos capacités, il y des situations où nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais garde espoir, mon amour, je t'en conjure, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans notre vie, et même dans notre mort. Mon enfant, utilise ton courage pour passer au travers des prochaines années, ensuite tu verras le soleil briller pour toi, il brillera enfin et pour de bon.

Les formes commencèrent à s'évanouir.

− Maman, papa, fit Harry, ne partez pas maintenant. Je veux vous entendre encore.

− Harry, répondit Lily, nous devons partir, maintenant, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, chéri. Continue on travail d'apprenti, applique toi y avec tout le sérieux dont tu es capable et cesse de tenir tête à Severus, jamais personne n'a gagné avec lui. Et surtout Harry, n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons, Harry, nous t'aimons, Harry…nous t'aimons…Harry…nous t'aim…

Puis les voix rejoignirent le silence de la nuit. Harry contempla longuement l'endroit où ses parents s'étaient tenus quelques instants plus tôt. Il se remit à genoux, confiant que demain serait un nouveau jour, un nouveau départ. Il se rassura en se disant que maintenant, il pourrait voir ses parents.


	92. Chapitre 92: Sous les masques

Le soleil commençait à se lever, tranquillement, Harry regardait les ombres s'éloigner des fenêtres au fur et à mesure que le jour approchait. Encore une fois, il vaguait quelque part, perdu dans ses pensées, perdu à un endroit où inlassablement il revoyait ses parents. Il avait mit la chaîne à son cou et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi calme qu'en ce moment. Il pourrait voir ses parents. Il pourrait les voir à n'importe quel moment, dès qu'il le voulait, à la condition, bien sûr, qu'ils soient disponibles. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais venus lui remettre ce médaillon? Pourquoi avait-il dû vivre toutes ces années avec le sentiment éprouvant qu'il était seul au monde? Pourquoi avait-il dû passer au travers des épreuves que l'oncle Vernon lui avait fait subir, sans toutefois que ses parents ne viennent? Tant de questions demeurées incomplètes. Tant de réponses à chercher encore longtemps. Mais au moins, maintenant, il pourrait voir ses parents. Au moins, maintenant, jamais plus la vie ne lui paraîtrait aussi difficile. Il en était convaincu. C'est sur des pensées similaires que s'arrêtèrent ses réflexions, lorsque d'un bruit sourd il comprit que son maître venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Comment fait-il cela, de demanda Harry? Il entre toujours avec le même effet, après tant de fois, tant d'années, pensa-t-il.

Rogue jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Tout semblait intacte. Son regard se posa alors sur son apprenti, bien que ce dernier avait l'air épuisé, quelque chose d'imperceptible traînait dans ses yeux. Ses mers de jade, brillaient avec un éclat étrange. Il était impossible que cette punition l'ait à ce point plu pour faire briller ses yeux. Il s'avança doucement, davantage disposé que la veille. Beaucoup plus calme.

Harry sentait la l'angoisse monter en lui, mais il se sommât de conserver sa tranquillité. Il devait montrer qu'il avait apprit. Les mouvements de Rogue résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il était dos à son maître, toujours agenouillé. Il le sentait approché, il entendait sa cape fendre mollement l'air à chacun de ses pas. Il fixa un point éloigné et s'y concentra.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue d'un ton neutre, levez-vous.

Il était rendu tout près de l'élève. Harry se leva, ankylosé par cette nuit sans bouger et les genoux endoloris par cette position imposée. Il était debout, ne s'était pas tourné.

− Tournez-vous, apprenti, continua Rogue.

Harry se tourna, lentement, laissant traîner ses pupilles sur le sol devant lui, laissant derrière lui tout sentiment de colère, mais laissant avec lui la protection de ses parents. Il ne se sentirait plus jamais seul.

Rogue examina son apprenti, le regard sévère, quelque chose clochait avec lui, mais quoi?

− Apprenti, fit-il d'un air absent, je suppose que vous n'avez pas bougé de la nuit. Comme je vous l'avais ordonné,

Harry se figea sur plage, s'il y avait des mots qui pouvaient glacer le sang, alors ceux-ci auraient ce pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de dire la vérité, mais, oh, à quel prix?

− Non, maître, tenta-t-il, en espérant que sa réponse serait suffisante, car elle impliquait un double sens.

− Non, quoi apprenti, questionna Rogue?

− Je veux dire, maître, que je ne vous ai pas obéi entièrement, je me suis levé lorsq…

− QUOI, le coupa Rogue, COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ? VOUS ÊTES UN APPRENTI, DOIS-JE CONSTAMMENT VOUS LE RAPPELER? VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CE QU'IL VOUS PLAIT LORSQUE CELA VOUS PLAIT! EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS!

− Maître, tenta Harry, je me suis levé seulement quelques instants, lorsque les fantômes de ma mère et de mon père sont apparus. Je voulais seulement les voir. Dès qu'ils sont partis je me suis remis à genoux, je vous jure, maître. Je m'excuse de m'être levé, mais je voulais les voir.

− Comment, apprenti, dites moi, avez-vous fait pour voir vos parents?

Rogue était de plus en plus intrigué.

− Je l'ignore, maître, ils sont apparus sans que je ne fasse rien. Maman m'a laissé ce médaillon, fit Harry en le sortant de son cou, elle a dit que je pourrais aller les voir dès que je voudrais. Je n'ai qu'à me rendre à la tour d'astronomie et de penser très fort à eux. S'ils sont disponibles, ils viendront. Ces la seules explications que j'aie.

− Donnez moi ce médaillon, ordonna Rogue.

− Vous n'allez pas me l'enlever, maître, osa Harry, les larmes aux yeux?

− J'AI DIT, DONNEZ MOI CE MÉDAILLON, APPRENTI!

Harry l'enleva de son cou, lentement, comme hypnotisé par la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait pu avoir ses parents, comme n'importe quel enfant et quelques instants après il s'en trouvait dépourvu. Mais où était la justice? Il devait nécessairement avoir un équilibre qui existait quelque part entre la justice et l'injustice. Pourquoi, avait-il l'impression que sa vie semblait oublier cette balance? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son bonheur lui était toujours refusé? Il tendit le médaillon, ses larmes ruisselaient sur le sol.

Rogue avait détesté exigé cela à Harry, mais il devait s'assurer que ce médaillon n'était pas ensorcelé. Qu'il ne recelait aucune magie noire et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien à y voir. Il mit le médaillon dans sa poche.

− Maintenant, apprenti, allez faire votre entraînement. Faites le complètement. Je n'irai pas avec vous pour vous surveiller. Je vous questionnerai lorsque vous reviendrez, à savoir si vous avez tout effectué. Partez.

Harry quitta la pièce, déchiré. Il se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur et c'est avec haine et colère, désespoir et chagrin qu'il s'épuisa à faire son entraînement. Lorsqu'il revint au château, il alla sous la douche et se prépara pour la journée. Rogue vint le retrouvé dans sa chambre. Il avait apporté le médaillon à Dumbledore et celui-ci lui avait assuré que l'objet était parfaitement sécuritaire.

Lorsque Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour voir qu'une masse noire venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Dès lors, la colère commença à tracer son chemin dans ses veines. Bouillant sur son passage, ravageant sauvagement la quiétude qu'il avait réussi à gagner.

− Apprenti, entama Rogue, je vous remets votre médaillon. Albus, m'a assuré qu'il était sécuritaire.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne lui avait pas enlevé, il pourrait encore voir ses parents. En ramassant tout le contrôle qu'il lui restait, Harry combattu fortement avec lui-même pour ne pas regarder directement Rogue dans les yeux.

− Merci, maître, dit-il rêveusement.

Rogue sortit de la pièce sans d'autres explications, davantage pressé de quitter l'adolescent qui réfrénait tant d'émotions. Il l'avait encore blessé, même si cela avait été momentanément, il s'en voulait énormément. En même temps, se dit-il, il ne l'avait pas puni pour avoir désobéi, cela lui avait paru absurde, après que son apprenti lui ait donné l'explication de sa désobéissance, même lui n'aurait pas pu supprimer l'envie de se lever, s'il avait vécu une expérience similaire.

Cet après-midi-là, au cours de potions, Harry su merveilleusement bien se contrôler, contrairement à Drago qui s'époumonait à l'insulter sans succès. L'acharnement de Drago et le contrôle de Harry ne passèrent pas inaperçus, en effet, Rogue enleva pendant la leçon 5 points à Serpentard et du même fait, il félicita son apprenti. Harry, pour sa part, savait qu'il serait facile de se contrôler face à son maître, mais il redoutait fermement une situation où il devrait confronter Drago seul. Connaissant Rogue, Harry savait que cela allait encore survenir. Il devait se tenir prêt, prêt à ne rien répondre, prêt à fermer les yeux aux insultes de Drago, et surtout prêt à ne laisser tomber son sang froid à aucun prix.

Cette première journée avec son médaillon parut très agréable et facile à Harry. Les choses qui l'auraient embêté en temps normal n'avaient plus autant de pouvoir sur lui. Lorsque Hermione s'attarda à son copain au cours de la leçon de potion, elle ne pu réprimer ses questionnements.

− Harry quel est ce médaillon, demanda-t-elle presque silencieusement?

− Ce sont mes parents qui me l'on donné cette nui…

− Apprenti, fit Rogue en interrompant la discussion, mon bureau.

Harry se leva résigné, la classe retenait son souffle effrayé alors que Hermione se levait à son tour pour prendre la parole.

− Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, professeur Rogue, Harry n'a fait que répondre à ma question. Je 'ai dérangé et sans mon intervention il n'aurait pas parlé. Alors si vous devez punir quelqu'un, alors cela devrait être moi-même, termina Hermione de moins en moins sûre de elle-même, alors que le regard du professeur de potions la figeait sur place.

− Tellement Gryffondor de votre part, Miss Granger, 30 points de Gryffondor pour avoir parlé sans autorisation, et 15 autres points pour avoir remis mon autorité. En question. Maintenant, apprenti, mon bureau.

Rogue se tourna vers la classe et d'un regard d'iceberg il ajouta.

− Le reste de cette classe poursuivra son travail en silence. Ceux qui parleront souhaiteront devoir passer le reste de leur misérable vie en retenue avec Rusard.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau, furieux contre lui-même, furieux d'avoir répondu à Hermione. Il entra dans la pièce et attendit. Rogue le suivait de près. Rogue regarda son apprenti intensément, Harry sentant un regard posé sur lui se laissa choir sur ses genoux.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, vous terminerez le travail dans cette pièce, et vous me laisserez connaître sur 6 parchemins les obligations des apprentis.

− Oui, maître, murmura Harry.

Sans dire davantage, rogue sortit de la pièce, laissant un Harry confus derrière lui. Il commença son travail, conscient que la période ne serait jamais suffisante pour réaliser l'ensemble su travail qu'il avait à faire. Il termina sa potion quelques instants avant la fin du cours. De par sa couleur, Harry savait qu'elle n'était pas réussie. Il entama tout de même son travail supplémentaire sans tarder, espérant que cette obéissance ferait oublier à son maître la potion qu'il avait échoué. Rogue entra quelques moments plus tard, alors que le dernier élève venait de quitter la classe. D'un coup d'œil habitué, il remarqua la potion ratée et il soupira.

− Apprenti, commença Rogue, vous allez recommencer cette potion et je vous conseille de la réussir cette fois. J'attendrai, avant votre premier cours, demain matin, un travail de 3 parchemins sur les raisons qui ont faites que votre première potion a échouée.

Un coup à la porte coupa court à la discussion.

− Miss Granger, fit Rogue d'un air suffisant.

− Professeur, pourrais-je voir Harry, s'il vous plait demanda-t-elle, gênée?

Harry regarda brièvement sa copine et devant l'attitude réprobatrice de son maître il retourna à son travail.

− Très bien, dit-il contre toute attente. Apprenti, je vous donne 30 minutes de pause.

Puis sans rien dire d'autre, il partit. Harry était fortement surpris par l'attitude de son maître, même un pu inquiet. Rogue ne se préoccupait plus autant de lui, il laissait tout passer. Rogue ne l'avait même pas puni pour l'histoire du médaillon, pour s'être levé lors de sa punition et il n'avait pas été sévère après qu'il ait parlé en classe. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, loin de là, mais Harry sentait que son maître était déçu de lui et que son apprentissage ne lui tenait plus autant à cœur. Une douleur parcourue le corps du garçon à cette pensée. De toutes les punitions de la Terre, celle de vivre en sachant être la source de déception de Rogue était la plus difficile à supporter. Il regarda longuement Hermione. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, puis Harry en vint à l'histoire de ses parents. Hermione écouta avec attention ce récit peu habituel et éprouva une extrême joie pour son copain. Par contre, lorsque Harry lui parla de ses sentiments envers Rogue, la réponse de la jeune Gryffondor le fit sursauter.

− Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Mione. Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire bêtement ce que je viens de te raconter.

− Et je suppose, fit Hermione, que tu préfères vivre d'incertitudes encore plusieurs jours avant d'exploser littéralement d'angoisse et d'agir bêtement au point où il devra te punir. Harry ne soit pas bête!

− D'accord, Mione, mais je ne vais quand même pas aller lui dire que je ne le trouve pas assez sévère. Je ne suis pas assez fou!

− Bien sûr que non, Harry. Dis lui seulement ce que tu ressens, la déception que tu as cru lire dans ses yeux, le désintéressement que tu ressens.

− Je vais le faire, Mione, mais je crois que je vais attendre à ce soir.

Rogue entra dans la pièce à ce moment.

− Granger, dit-il, vous devez partir maintenant,

− Bien sûr professeur Rogue et merci de m'avoir laissé parlé à Harry. Au revoir, Harry, dit-elle en se tournant une dernière fois vers son ami.

Harry ne dit rien mais lui fit signe de la tête. Rogue salua vaguement la jeune fille, puis lorsqu'elle fut partie, d'un regard il indiqua à son apprenti de retourner au travail. Sans rien dire d'autre, Rogue le laissa travailler seul. Harry s'Efforça de terminer correctement sa potion et ses deux travaux supplémentaires. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il alla rejoindre son maître. Arrivé devant l'homme, Harry attendit que sa présence se fasse remarquer. Il tenait les travaux entre ses mains et fixait avec attention les formes de ses chaussures.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue après quelques minutes, que voulez-vous?

− J'ai terminé mon travail, maître, dit Harry en remettant les parchemins à Rogue.

Rogue les prit et en lu quelques uns, il approuva vaguement de la tête et les serra avec les autres travaux qu'il devait corriger.

− Harry, fit-il d'un ton plus doux, allez vous préparer pour le souper. Je vous rejoindrai bientôt.

− Père, demanda Harry, puis-je vous parler?

− Bien sûr, Harry, fit Rogue en prenant place à son bureau et en invitant l'adolescent à, faire de même.

− Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, demanda Harry en se surprenant lui-même de la franchise avec laquelle il avait parlé?

− Non, fit Rogue surpris, pourquoi?

− Car vous êtes plus distant avec moi lorsque je suis un apprenti, depuis l'épisode du médaillon, vous ne vous mettez plus en colère contre moi, ce n'est pas que je voudrais que vous le soyez, mais vous ne me dites rien, vous me donnez du travail à faire et vous me lassez seul. Je me sens mal, comme si je vous avais déçu.

Rogue prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, ce silence sembla rendre Harry encore plus nerveux.

− J'ai réalisé, en effet, que votre travail d'apprenti était beaucoup mieux effectué de cette manière. Vous n'êtes pas une personne qui est en mesure de comprendre par la colère, le manque de reconnaissance, par contre est très efficace.

− Père, êtes-vous déçu de moi? Êtes-vous déçu que j'aie échoué le test avec Drago?

− Non, Harry, loin de là! Mais ne vous attendez pas à recevoir des appréciations de ma part lorsque je serai votre maître, vous devrez travailler fort pour les avoir, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Et pour ce qui est de l'épisode avec Drago, je ne peux pas être déçu pour cela, Harry, vous êtes en train d'apprendre il est normal de faire des erreurs, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ces erreurs demeureront oubliées.

− Je n'aime pas vraiment cette nouvelle méthode de réprimande, père.

− Ce n'est pas votre boulot de choisir quelle réprimande fera l'affaire, jeune homme. En plus, vous devrez apprendre à être votre propre juge, je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous dire que ce que vous avez fait est bien ou mal. En agissant ainsi, je vous force à penser par vous-même.

− Je sais, père, mais j'avais…

− Non, Potter, il n'y a pas de « mais », arrêtez d'argumenter.

Harry arrêta, en effet, d'argumenter. Il savait très bien que lorsqu'il devenait Potter et n'était plus Harry, que son père était visiblement à la limite de sa patience.

− Très bien, fit Harry à contre cœur.

− Harry, je fais cela pour votre bien, ne l'oubliez jamais. Si cela vous est difficile, alors imaginez que ce l'est aussi pour moi, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à vous voir souffrir, Harry, aucun.

Harry regarda Rogue directement dans les yeux, comme pour le mettre au défi de redire cela une seconde fois, mais voyant le regard que lui lançait son père, Harry comprît qu'il avait dit la vérité.

− Désolé, fit Harry faiblement.

− C'est correct, Harry. Venez, nous rentrons.

Harry suivit Rogue vers l'appartement. Ses idées étaient confuses. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue puisse n'éprouver aucun plaisir dans on rôle de maître et pourtant le regard blessé que Harry avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait indiqué le contraire. Décidément, pensa-t-il, la vie lui réservait encore des tas de surprises.

− Père, fit Harry avant d'arriver à l'appartement, pourrais-je aller à la tour d'astronomie ce soir?

− Si vous avez terminé tous vos travaux, je ne vois pas où est le problème, Harry.

− Merci.

Harry avait pensé que ses parents sauraient peut-être la réponse, après tout ils avaient vécu avec Rogue une bonne partie de leur adolescence, ils devaient en savoir plus sur l'homme que lui-même, logiquement.

Réponse aux reviews!

**Vif D'or**

Merci pour Harry, voir ses parents est vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux.

**J'aimerais que Draco devienne gentil avec Harry et qu'il forme un couple plus tard?!?** Siouplé!

Gros, gros bisous à toi, je t'adore!

Réponse : Tout d'abord, je tiens à de dire que ce que j'ai fait pour Harry, est quelque chose qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur. Il me semble que lorsque l'on est si triste, si découragé, il n'y a que la vue de nos parents qui peuvent nous faire du bien, surtout lorsque nous ne les avons plus. En tous les cas, moi c'est ce que j'ai besoin. Car c'est lorsqu'ils ne sont plus là que l'on réalise le vide et l'importance qu'ils avaient. On réalise le sens qu'ils donnaient à notre vie. En tous les cas, c'est ce que je crois. Pour ce qui est de Drago et Harry, eh bien tu n'es pas la première à me demander cela. Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne dis pas non, mais je ne pense pas, pour le moment, que cela arrivera. Mais comme je l'ai souvent dit, ma fic n'est jamais décidé d'avance. Lorsque je publie un chapitre, la plupart du temps, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera le prochain. Alors, il reste peut-être de l'espoir pour ta demande. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je ferai tomber Harry en amour. Lorsque je le sentirai prêt pour cela, probablement. Le temps le dira. Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review ! Sincèrement !

**Shinymiss******

Géniale! **Mais, pourquoi rogue est si possessif?** Ses enfants ont le droit d'avoir leurs vie, leurs secrets. Il n'est pas obliger de toujours tout savoir. En tout cas. J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre comme tout les autres d'ailleurs.

À la prochaine!

Ciao! :-)

Réponse : Bonne question ! Pourquoi Rogue est-il si possessif, bien je ne le sais pas vraiment. Je me dis qu'il n'Est pas du genre à laisser filer un comportement qu'il juge le moindrement inacceptable. Cette question mérite une grande réflexion…alors attend quelques minutes…(quelques minutes plus tard) Je crois que Rogue a tellement peur pour la sécurité de ses enfants, à cause de Voldemort, qu'il est un papa poule, mais comme il a une image froide et sévère à conserver (car rappelons-nous qu'il n'a eu que cet exemple de père dans sa vie) alors il croit sans doute que c'et la façon de montrer à ses enfants qu'il les aime et qu'il se préoccupe de leur bien-être. Bon je sais que ce n'Est pas la solution idéale, mais attends un peu que les chapitres passent. Les triplets vont grandir un jour, ils ont presque un an présentement, je te jure que Rogue va devoir réviser certaines de ses idéologies. Je n'ai pas fait naître des triplets par hasard, même si je dis que la plupart du temps, je n'ai pas idée de ce que sera les prochains chapitres, il arrive parfois que je sache qu'un élément sera plus tard utile, c'Et le cas des triplets ! Tu sais, cela bouge trois enfants ! Bon, je te remercie pour ta review et aussi pour avoir lu ! Merci énormément !

**Shinymiss******

Whoua! T'en a des reviews! Chanseuse! lol!

**Est-ce que Harry va avoir des moments comme ceux qui viens d'arriver à sa soeur**. Probablement pas tout de suite, à cause de son statut d'apprenti. J'ai hâte à la suite!

Ciao! :-)

Réponse : Oui, Harry va vivre de belles expériences, comme ce fut le cas avec sa sœur, mais pas tout de suite. Mais je ne vais pas attendre à la fin de son apprentissage, cela viendra sûrement au cours de sa prochaine année. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour avoir lu, encore une fois !!

**Lunoire******

Vraiment chouette ce chapitre...mais je ne veux mme pas imaginer la réaction de Rogue quand il l'apprendra...**dit au moins Océanne ne risque pas de tomber enceinte?**

Réponse : Non, Océanne ne tombera pas enceinte, je n'ai pas envie que Rogue l'assassine avant qu'elle arrive à majorité, ça c'est s'il ne se tape pas une crise de cœur avant ! Merci de lire ma fic, j'apprécie et merci aussi pour toutes tes reviews ! Tu es fantastique !

**Akeri la malicieuse**

Trop géniale. Je veux al suite. Je trouve par contre que tu deviens vraiment trop sadique. Harry a droit à une vie normale. tu écrit tr;ès bien, mais sa devint redondant de toujours le faire souffrir, **veut tu en faire un homme qui en pourra plus jamais aimer ?** en tout cas si c'était dans la vrai vie, il y a longtemps qu'il N,aurais plus confiance en personne et qu'il ne serais qu'une loque. stp. Mets fin a son calvaire.

Réponse : Oh, là n'est pas mon intention. Il est difficile d'évaluer comment une personne réagira dans telle ou telle situation, mais ce que je voulais faire c'était montrer que oui Harry souffrait, mais qu'à travers ses souffrances, il évolue toute de même et que la même chose arrivait à Rogue. Au début de ma fic, Harry aurait bien pu mourir et Rogue ne ce serait pas senti concerné, maintenant, cela est tout autre. C'est davantage ce que je veux montrer dans ma fic, le déchirement entre le père et le fils. La difficulté d'être différent. Je suis désolée que cela devienne redondant. Sincèrement. Merci de lire et aussi d'avoir laissé une review ! À la prochaine, j'espère !

hermionedu69

moi g super aime ta fic et j'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais ecrir plus vite pendant les vacance si t'en a parceque g lu plusieurs de tes fic et g super super super aimé LA SUITE ! pitié arrêtes de nous torturer!

Réponse : Je te promet, comme je promet à tous mes lecteurs, que dès que je serai en vacances, soit vers la mi-décembre, je vous ferai un chapitre par jour pour ce qui est de mes fics et un chapitre par deux jours pour ce qui est de la traduction Le talisman. Je te jure que je n'essais pas de faire de la torture, je ne veux pas être cruelle, je fais du mieux que je peux, malheureusement, je suis extrêmement occupée, juste avec l'université j'aurais besoin de 50 heures dans une journée ! Merci de lire et de soumettre une review ! À bientôt !

Bon là j'ai décidé de remercier tout le monde qui m'avait écrit des reviews au cours des derniers chapitres, donc des 91 derniers chapitres…Cela va être long, mais j'aurais dû le faire avant, tant pis pour moi ! À partir de maintenant je vais le faire au fur et à la mesure !

Merci à onarluca, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Lunenoire, Vif d'or, Kaiera1, Shiny-misS et hermionedu69 pour les reviews du chapitre 91.

Merci à onarluca, Vif d'or, lunenoire, kytice, Lily La Tigresse et Shiny-misS pour les reviews du chapitre 90.

Merci à onarluca, Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen, Lunenoire, baya59, Shiny-misS et Akeri la malicieuse pour les reviews du chapitre 89.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, sumerlupin, Shiny-misS et la rodeuse, pour les reviews du chapitre 88.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Shiny-misS, Akeri la malicieuse et marie-jo pour les reviews du chapitre 87.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, la rodeuse, Cerrydwyn, marie-jo pour les reviews du chapitre 86.

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Zorette, arwen potter, Luana Nightmare, Edea Malfoy, Eliza, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Titia, Kaiera1, ouky, Clodylia, la rodeuse, Tristane gilles et emichou pour les reviews du chapitre 85

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Kaiera1, dormeur, emichou, marie-jo et kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 84

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire, pour les reviews du chapitre 83

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Nalorak Salogel, kytice, Kaiera1 et la rodeuse pour les reviews du chapitre 82****

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 81

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Kaiera1 pour les reviews du chapitre 80

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, zuza et emichou pour les reviews du chapitre 79

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, liaul, Basile, emichou, kaiera1 et anonymoua pour les reviews du chapitre 78

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Darkyo/ Varzil et Eliza pour les reviews du chapitre 77

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 76

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, zuza, la rodeuse, marie-jo et emichou pour les reviews du chapitre 75

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Audy-Inuyasha, Luana Nightmare dah, Kaiera1, anonymoua, vicki, Inferno-Hell, Edwige, Basile, Snape Black Rose, Rey, Pyrix, soal, Lysbeth - Beriawen, la rodeuse, petite-elfe, kytti, emichou et Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami pour les reviews du chapitre 74

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 73

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, anonymoua, et Marie-jo pour les reviews du chapitre 72

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, anonymoua, Eliza et vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 71

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Marie-jo pour les reviews du chapitre 70

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et emichou pour les reviews du chapitre 69

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, ouky, Marie-jo, Spicysuga, et Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen pour les reviews du chapitre 68

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, emichou, Kaiera1, zabouballa et Marie-jo pour les reviews du chapitre 67

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Kaiera1, emichou, narcissa et Marie-jo pour les reviews du chapitre 66

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Basile, Marie-jo, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami et vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 65

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, giny84, Basile, vivi et Lysbeth - Beriawen pour les reviews du chapitre 64

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 63

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 62

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, narcissa et emichou pour les reviews du chapitre 61

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 60

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 59

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 58

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 57

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, vivi, yumi, Lysbeth - Beriawen et narcissa pour les reviews du chapitre 56

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 55

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 54

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, QUOI ??? et Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen pour les reviews du chapitre 53

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Lysbeth - Beriawen, Phobia Floral, et Altaïr de l'aigle pour les reviews du chapitre 52

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Inferno Hell pour les reviews du chapitre 51

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Phobia Floral et narcissa pour les reviews du chapitre 50

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Sev Snape pour les reviews du chapitre 49

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, QUOI ???, narcissa, baya59 pour les reviews du chapitre 48

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, pour les reviews du chapitre 47

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, pour les reviews du chapitre 46

Merci à lunenoire pour la review du chapitre 45

Merci à lunenoire et Spicysuga pour les reviews du chapitre 44

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Serdur et Edea Malfoy pour les reviews du chapitre 43

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, narumela et saphire argent pour les reviews du chapitre 42

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et valy pour les reviews du chapitre 41

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 40

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 39

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 38

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et lily pour les reviews du chapitre 37

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 36

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Saol pour les reviews du chapitre 35

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, kytice, Soal et Adrianna Diaboliqua Roguepour la review du chapitre 34

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 33

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Genevieve Black, Soal, Kytice et Phobia Floral pour les reviews du chapitre 32

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Phobia Floral et Petite elfe pour les reviews du chapitre 31

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, baya59 et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 30

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Phobia Floral et Lysbeth - Beriawen pour les reviews du chapitre 29

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 28

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Lysbeth - Beriawen, Soal et kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 27

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Disturbed Angel et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 26

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Einstein der Wolf, Disturbed Angel et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 25

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, mel360 et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 24

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Serdur et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 23

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Spirit's Angel et Kytice pour les reviews du chapitre 22

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Soal, Spirit's Angel, Kytice, Dragonna et Phobia Floral pour les reviews du chapitre 21

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Shenna, Kytice, mel360 et Saphire argent pour les reviews du chapitre 20

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Steff et Phobia Floral pour les reviews du chapitre 19

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, petiteelfe, Draya Felton et Serdur pour les reviews du chapitre 18

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, dinoushette, Jo Lupin, Saphire argent et Soal pour les reviews du chapitre 17

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Archange dechu, Phobia Floral et Jo Lupin pour les reviews du chapitre 16

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, patmol potter, Serdur et Soal pour les reviews du chapitre 15

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Saphire argent pour les reviews du chapitre 14

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, Phobia Floral et Jo Lupin pour les reviews du chapitre 13

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Jo Lupin pour les reviews du chapitre 12

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire et Jo Lupin pour les reviews du chapitre 11

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 10

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 9

Merci à onarluca et lunenoire pour les reviews du chapitre 8

Merci à lunenoire pour la review du chapitre 7

Merci à lunenoire pour la review du chapitre 6

Merci à lunenoire pour la review du chapitre 5

Merci à lunenoire pour la review du chapitre 4

Merci à lunenoire et Merawen pour les reviews du chapitre 3

Merci à lunenoire et Merawen pour les reviews du chapitre 2

Merci à onarluca, lunenoire, zabouballa, Merawen, Tristan123 et chensta pour les reviews du chapitre 1

YAHOO !!!!!!!! j'ai fini !!!

À la prochaine !

Merci beaucoup tout le monde, sincèrement, c'et grâce à tous ces reviews que mon histoire perdure encore !


	93. Chapitre 93: Des histoires de fantômes!

Au repas ce soir-là, l'atmosphère était très détendue en raison du babillement animé des bébés. Les bambins qui venaient de célébrer leur premier anniversaire de naissance s'amusaient follement avec le repas durement préparé pas les elfes de maison. Severus et Amélia avaient beau tout faire pour les convaincre que le contenu de leurs assiettes devait aller dans leur bouche et non sur le sol, sous la table, sous l'assiette, dans l'assiette du voisin ou encore dans les cheveux de Rogue, mais malgré la simplicité de cette demande les triplets n'y parvenaient guère. De toute manière, l'action leur semblait morne, insipide et sans aucun intérêt. À quoi servait de mettre la nourriture dans la bouche puisque que toutes les belles couleurs y disparaissaient? Harry, Antoine et Océanne étaient morts de rire, malgré quelques regards sévères des deux parents vaincus, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver amusante la situation.

− Père, fit Harry, est-ce que je peux sortir de table?

Rogue leva les yeux du nettoyage intensif qu'il était en train d'effectuer et il regarda l'adolescent.

− Bien sûr, Harry, vous pouvez vos retirer. J'imagine que vous voulez aller immédiatement pour votre sortie?

− Oui, père, si cela est possible.

− Allez-y. Soyez de retour pour le couvre-feu. Et saluez Lili de ma part.

Harry, bien que surpris par cette requête, acquiesça. Il sortit des donjons et puis se dirigea vers la plus haute tour d'astronomie. Rendu en haut de la tour, il en charma l'entrée pour être avertit dès que quelqu'un pénètrerait en ces lieux. C'était un moment privilégié qu'il voulait partager seul avec ses parents. Il n'avait pas besoin de professeurs, d'amis, d'admirateurs et encore moins de témoins. Il s'installa près d'une fenêtre et serra fortement le médaillon dans ses mains, pensant intensément aux deux personnes qu'il voulait voir apparaître. Les secondes passèrent, une à une, mais la pièce demeurait toujours aussi vide des fantômes désirés. Harry s'entêta encore et au moment où il allait abandonner, une brise légère et tiède vint se perdre dans ses cheveux en broussailles. Il parcouru la pièce du regard et vit, à ce moment, l'esquisse fantomatique de sa mère. Il se concentra un peu plus et puis l'esquisse devint claire. Harry la regarda longuement, obnubilé par tant de beauté. Lili, aux yeux d'émeraudes, comme deux perles qui semblaient se perdre en harmonie sur cette peau si pâle. Lili, aux traits angéliques, au visage fin, délicat, aux cheveux soyeux ondulant près des reins. Lili d'où la bonté et la générosité émanaient sans effort. Lili, la pureté dans toute sa splendeur. Lili, cette femme, cette mère, cet ange que Harry admirait pour la première fois. Le seul souvenir qu'il en avait remontait aux cris implorant qu'elle avait lancé à Voldemort avant qu'il ne la tue. Harry secoua la tête, balayant ces pensées trop dévastatrices pour le moment présent. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela maintenant, il ne voulait pas penser à cet homme, pas maintenant.

− Maman, finit-il par dire.

− Harry, répondit-t-elle, mon enfant. Ton père viendra sous peu.

− Maman, comment ais-je pu vous voir l'autre nuit? Comment avez-vous fait? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu avant? Pourquoi ais-je dû endurer les sévices des Dursley, seul?

− Harry, mon chéri, calme toi et laisse mon t'expliquer. Nous avons pu apparaître, l'autre nuit, car tu as réussi à le faire, tu a réuni les deux mondes qui unissent ta vie. Nous ne sommes en rien responsables, de là où nous sommes nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sinon celui de t'aimer plus que tout. Tu as amorcé le transit. Comment me demanderas-tu? Eh bien, grâce à ton apprentissage tu as extrait de puissants pouvoirs qui étaient inscrits en toi. Tu es un sorcier très puissant, probablement l'un des plus puissants après Dumbledore, alors imagine ce qu'il en sera après que tu aies terminé cet apprentissage. Donc tu as amorcé le transit grâce à ce pouvoir, le comment restera toujours un mystère, probablement qu'une suite d'évènements au hasard a enclenché le processus. Le médaillon nous avait été donné par Albus lorsque nous avons dû nous cacher.

Ce médaillon est le lien matériel entre nos deux mondes, un lien qui nous unit, encore là j'ignore comment il fonctionne réellement. Quant au pourquoi que nous ne sommes pas allés te supporter et t'encourager du temps que tu étais chez les Dursley, eh bien j'ai en partie répondu à cette question : nous ne pouvions pas enclencher le processus, seul toi pouvait le faire. Nous ne sommes plus de ce monde, nous n'y avons plus aucun pouvoir. Pour ce qui est de ce que ma sœur et son mari t'ont fait subir, Harry, je ne peux faire autrement que d'être extrêmement désolée. Si j'avais su, j'aurais inscrit dans mon testament que jamais les Dursley n'auraient pu prendre soin de toi, mais comme je ne croyais pas partir si rapidement, et comme je ne pensais pas que ma sœur était si horrible, j'en ai rien fait. Je peux te jurer, mon chéri, que chaque foutue fois où ces gens t'ont blessé, j'en ai souffert. J'ai souffert d'être le témoin muet de ce drame, d'être un témoin sans ressources, de regarder dépérir mon trésor que j'avais protégé du monde extérieur pendant neuf mois, le voir dépérir sous les mains sales d'individus que avaient mon sang. J'ai souffert de cette impuissance, je me suis sentie coupable de t'avoir laissé cette vie pourrie.

− Maman, je t'en prie, ne dit pas cela…

− Harry, si tu savais à quel point c'était difficile d'assister à ce navrant spectacle. Lorsque tu es arrivé chez Severus, ce fut la plus belle journée depuis mon décès. Je le savais sévère, mais je savais que tu aurais une vie de qualité supérieure à ce que Pétunia pouvait ou voulait t'offrir. J'ai encore une fois souffert lorsque j'ai vu qu'il te battait si durement, mais j'ai toujours eu confiance et cette confiance a eu raison du temps. Maintenant, je vois bien qu'il fait des efforts. Severus a eu une vie extrêmement, son père était cruellement diabolique, c'est tout un miracle qu'il ait accepté de mettre son passé et son éducation de côté pour changer. Il a fait des progrès dont tout le monde bénéficie, lui le premier. Puis il y a eu l'apprentissage et à ce moment j'ai su que nous allions pouvoir nous rencontrer bientôt. Je savais que tu étais puissant, Harry, mais je n'imaginais jamais que tu l'étais autant. Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir te voir vers la fin de ton apprentissage, pas si rapidement, ce qui m'indique que le don dont tu hériteras, si ce n'est pas les dons, sera très remarquable.

− Il est possible d'avoir plus qu'un don, demanda Harry?

− En effet, si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois que Merlin en avait eu trois et Dumbledore deux.

− Tu sais quel don j'aurai?

− J'ai une certaine idée du don dont tu hériteras.

− Et c'est quoi?

− Je ne peux pas te le dire explicitement, Harry, mais je peux te l'indiquer par cette énigme :

_Celui qui par la main du mal aura obtenu_

_L'insigne d'une fin_

_Saura libérer les ancrages_

_Qu'aura laissé sa jumelle en signe de foi._

Harry mémorisait ces quelques phrases lorsqu'une autre brise se leva. Ce fut au tour de James d'apparaître. Harry cru se voir dans un miroir, c'était comme s'il avait la possibilité de s'imaginer propulser dans l'avenir et de regarder son reflet dans une boule de cristal.

− Bonjour Harry, fit James en s'approchant du fantôme de Lili.

− Allô papa. Papa, je peux te poser une question?

− Certainement, mon garçon.

− J'ai longtemps voulu savoir pourquoi vous aviez ridiculisé et humilié Rogue lorsque cous étiez, toi, Sirius, Remus et Queudever étudiants à Poudlard.

− Harry, je suis tellement désolé que tu aies eu à payer pour ces âneries, si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour lui faire la guerre, juste le fait qu'il soit de Serpentard aidait beaucoup à le détester. Je ne me souviens pas du réel début de cette « guerre » entre Severus et nous. Ne va pas croire qu'il n'a rien fait, il se défendait très bien, mais étant cinq contre lui, il était plus souvent qu'autrement la victime de nos plans. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était mal, Harry, mais à cette époque je l'ignorais ou je préférais l'ignorer. Tout ce qui importait c'était de s'amuser, si on peut appeler cela du plaisir. Maintenant je te regarde, mon garçon et je suis si fier de toi, car tu as la bonté de ta mère et son côté humaniste aussi. Je suis heureux que tu ne te sois pas enlisé dans mes traces, car j'avais tort.

Harry avait écouté son père avec un respect et une attention sans borne.

− Maman, papa, je voulais vous demander quelque chose d'autre.

− Quoi dont mon chéri, demanda Lili?

− Vous connaissez Rogue depuis plus longtemps que moi. Alors peut-être assurez-vous pourquoi il est si ambivalent dans ses réactions. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais recevoir la correction su siècle et puis il n'arrive rien et lorsque je crois qu'il n'arrivera rien, je reçois alors un châtiment horrible. Parfois, aussi il me puni et puis il arrête soudainement la punition en s'excusant. Tout cela est un peu mélangeant.

− Tu sais, Harry, entreprit Lili, Severus a souffert énormément sous l'autorité de son père, puis sous celle de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il a connu de l'autorité et de la discipline se résumait à la soumission, à la violence et au pouvoir. À la mort de son père il a intégré l'Ordre et à partir de ce moment il a tenté d'enterrer, avec son paternel, ses habitudes et croyances. Il a changé, certes, mais lorsqu'il fut confronté à toi, en tant que son fils adoptif, la haine qu'il avait eu pour James a ressortie, a ébranlée ce qu'il avait érigé et sans qu'il le veuille tu a dû payer pour tout cela. Il s'est vu confronté à la seule image d'autorité qu'il avait connue et l'a appliquée. Comme tu as pu le constater, tu as une manie à faire fi des règles manie que ses propres enfants n'ont jamais pu réellement développer. Alors ces vieilles habitudes ont émergé du passé. Avant ton arrivé, il pouvait bien se contrôler, mais la situation allait en venir à éclater à un moment où à une autre. Ses enfants n'auraient pas toujours été aussi obéissants et il aurait fait ressortir ses vieux fantômes des placards. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et cela n'est en rien de ta faute. Lorsqu'il en a prit conscience, il a tenté de changer et c'est à partir de ce moment que tu t'es posé des questions. Comme n'importe quel adolescent, tu as besoin de stabilité que ce soit au point de vue émotionnel ou disciplinaire. Ses changements d'attitudes déséquilibrent ton besoin. Lorsqu'il paraît ambigu, pense à ce que je t'ai dit; il tente de changer pour ne pas répéter sa propre expérience, mais parfois des automatismes depuis longtemps ancrés en lui, lui font oublier momentanément ses résolutions. Et crois moi, Harry, il est à ce moment le plus malheureux des hommes.

− Je comprends, fit Harry après quelques instants de réflexion. Et, oh, en passant, maman, il te fait dire bonjour!

Lili lui sourit et ce n'était pas du fait qu'elle était faite de matière intangible, elle en aurait pleuré. Son fils devant elle, enfin. Elle pourrait le voir de plus près, lui parler, le réconforter et bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras, comme son cœur de mère le réclamait, elle appréciait cette possibilité nouvelle.

− Mon garçon, fit James, nous allons devoir te quitter maintenant, sache que nous reviendrons lorsque tu en auras de besoin. Je suis fier de toi, Harry, tu as un avenir exceptionnel devant toi. Prend courage, ton apprentissage te fera grandir.

− Au revoir mon chéri, dit Lili, tu as toujours été la source de joie de ma vie et d par la mort tu demeures mon souffle de vie. Merci de nous avoir appelé ce soir, j'ai tant manqué de te vois au cours de ces dernières années. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime Harry…Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais…

− Je vous aime aussi, fit Harry. Je vous aime, hurla-t-il aux nuages des fantômes qui s'éclipsaient! Merci maman! Merci papa!

Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement ce soir-là, ses épaules semblaient soulagées d'un poids énorme.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard…Je suis en période d'examens! Cette période dure depuis 3 semaines, je suis épuisée! Je viens de terminer un examen d'immunologie, j'en ai un autre en biopathologie et un autre en système nerveux, ensuite j'ai la paix jusqu'au mois de décembre…Je vous jure que pendant le temps des fêtes je ferai mieux! Je tenterai même de prendre de l'avance et d'avoir toujours des chapitres en réserve, ce qui peut être difficile, à cause de l'inspiration, mais je vais tout de même essayer! Bon je vous laisse, à la prochaine!

Réponse au review

Drago Malefoy

salut.  
J'ai lu ta fic, les premiers chapitres ne **correspondent pas aux personnages... en fait les comportements des personnages ne sont pas comme dans le livre**... sinon l'histoire est pas mal.

Je t'envoie une review à ce chapitre car, je ne l'aime pas du tout. (chapitre 52)

Voldemort n'est pas un abruti. Harry n'est pas capable de le battre si facilement. **Les sortilèges impardonnables n'ont pas de contre sort.** L'histoire va beaucoup trop vite et je trouve que Harry ressemble à un petit chien soumis sans émotion ne paressant autre que la peur. Bref, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre.

Je te conseil de développer plus, on ne comprend rien au comportement des persos. Parfois, Severus bats Harry et juste après il rigole. **Inimaginable pour un garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence**. Et puis Harry n'est pas un petit chien qui se laisse battre!!...

Bon, je suis peut être un peu dur, mais je suis franc.

Sincèrement,  
D.M

Réponse : Cette histoire n'est en rien comme les livres, je ne me réfère presque pas aux évènements du livre. Les personnages n'agissent pas tous comme dans les livres non plus, car avec des nouveaux personnages, des changements dans leur vie et tout le reste, je devais les faire s'adapter à mon histoire. Pour ce qui est des sortilèges impardonnables, j'avais vu sur un site internet qui a une école Poudlard, sur laquelle j'étais inscrite et je participais aux cours, que certains sorts pouvaient être renvoyé en mettant le « para » devant. Bon c'est peut-être une invention purement impossible, mais qui peut le prouver? Et comme je voulais que Harry survive, seul, je lui ai fait utilisé. Finalement, le Harry de mon histoire, n'Est pas un adolescent normal, il est un adolescent troublé émotivement, il agit peut-être étrangement aux gens d'adolescents qui n'ont pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu. Dans les livres il n'agit pas comme cela, car il n'a pas vécu ce que je lui ai fait vivre. Les enfants victimes de viols à répétitions et de violence qui s'échelonnent sur plusieurs années deviennent des personnes très soumises, craintives et avec un comportement très peu représentatif des comportements normaux de personnes de leur âge. Je n'ai pas été battue, ni violée, mais j'ai vécu de la violence dans ma famille et je suis une personne très soumise et je le sais. Cela m'enrage des fois, mais c'est un pur réflexe de survie. Quand pendant plusieurs années tu as appris que pour survivre tu devais faire comme on te disait et subir toutes les conséquences qu'on t'imposaient, tu fini par le faire sans poser de questions. Mais Harry a eu de la chance dans sa malchance, il évolue. Je ne sais pas à quel chapitre tu es rendu en ce moment, j'espère que tu liras ceci. Je suis désolée que cette fic ne te plaise pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais ta franchise est appréciée. Au revoir! En espérant que la suite te plaira davantage. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir soumis une review!

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, ShinymisS, Vif d'or, Marco-Jo et Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami


	94. Chapitre 94: L'évaluation

Harry n'avait pas encore parlé à ses amis des pouvoirs du médaillon, de même que de son existence. Bien que Hermione avait tenté de s'informer, elle n'était pas parvenue à en apprendre davantage, en fait ce n'était pas que Harry avait voulu lui cacher la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi le bon moment pour lui demander. Malgré l'immense bonheur qu'il en bénéficiait, il avait envie de garder ce secret. Bien évidemment Rogue savait, mais cela ne comptait pas vraiment car Rogue savait toujours tout.

Il hésitait donc, encore à dévoiler ce secret, comme si de le connaître en exclusivité le protégeait. Harry secoua la tête. De telles pensées à peine cinq minutes après le réveil n'avaient rien de très amusant. Il revêtit son uniforme d'apprenti et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait vaguement grandi depuis le début de l'année scolaire, qui soit dit en passant tirait maintenant à sa fin. Bien que Ron soir plus grand que lui, Harry appréciait sa grandeur. Il espérait toutefois avoir l'opportunité de grandir encore un peu plus. Se cheveux toujours aussi indomptables donnaient un spectacles assez amusant lorsqu'il venait de sortir du lit. Un léger coup de brosse ramena un peu la situation, la faisant passer d'abominable, à passable. Il sourit à ce résultat; comme son père. Perdu dans ses songes, il ne voyait pas l'adolescent de quinze ans, l'apprenti ou l'étudiant, il ne voyait rien de tel. Tout ce qu'il discernait semblait flou car il était perdu plus loin que l'image, à un endroit où on avait jamais de quitter, il fouillait dans sa tête et aimait bien s'y perdre.

Il sortit de l'appartement et alla s'entraîner seul. Depuis quelques temps, il le faisait toujours seule t appréciait grandement cette tranquillité. Son maître le questionnait à son retour à savoir que l'entraînement avait été fait en entier. Une nouvelle liberté s'était offerte à lui. Harry retourna au château après l'entraînement, prit sa douche, se vêtit et se rendit finalement à la grande salle pour prendre pour petit déjeuner. À son retour, Rogue l'attendait dans la salle de classe. Cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel d'ailleurs.

− Apprenti, fit-il, votre entraînement a-t-il été complété en entier?

− Oui, maître.

La marque demeura intacte.

Rogue sourit faiblement. Son apprenti avançait à un rythme appréciable et fournissait des efforts considérables et remarquables. L'heure de l'évaluation avait sonné. Rogue était fort nerveux. Bien sûr, c'était les performances de son apprenti que l'on évaluerait, mais d'une certaine manière, c'est son enseignement qui serait aussi testé. Et puis la nervosité qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement causée par un sentiment égoïste, il avait peur, peur pour l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui, l'enfant innocent qui devait tant subir. L'évaluation en tant que telle n'avait rien de bien difficile, amis le stress qu'elle apportait était non négligeable. Il pria, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Merlin. En espérant que son apprenti saurait mettre les derniers mois qu'il avait passé à étudier, en pratique.

− Vous serez évalué aujourd'hui, apprenti. Vous rencontrerez un jury composé de maîtres, ils vous soumettront à des épreuves. Si vous réussissez vous passerez au grade deux. Si vous échouez, vous demeurerez au grade un pour six mois supplémentaires. Si vous échouez de manière honteuse, vous aurez à faire à moi! Avez-vous des questions?

QUOI, pensa Harry? Une évaluation? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été avertit avant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se préparer adéquatement? Et quelle était cette histoire de grades?

− Combien de grades y a-t-il en tout, maître? Est-ce que vous serez là à l'évaluation?

− Il y a quatre grades, apprenti, et oui je serai présent à votre évaluation. Vous devrez montrer le même respect et la même obéissance aux autres maîtres qu'à moi-même. Ils auront le droit de sévir si votre comportement est inapproprié. Ces maîtres sont des sommités du monde sorcier. Leurs attentes sont élevées ils sont sévères, mais justes. Faites de votre mieux et tout ira bien. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions nous allons y aller.

− Bien maître, fit Harry.

Harry avait la gorge serrée et les mains moites. Qu'allaient donc inventer les maîtres? Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre et il se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le dit bureau avait subi de nombreuses transformations pour pouvoir être le lieu de l'évaluation. Une dizaine de grands mages étaient présents et Harry dû refouler une envie folle de regarder si certains visages lui étaient familiers. Un tel comportement lui aurait créé des ennuis avant même le début de l'évaluation, alors il se retint. Il sentit Rogue derrière lui.

− Bonjour messieurs, fit Rogue. Voici mon apprenti, Harry James Potter. Apprenti, saluez ces maîtres, dit Rogue froidement.

Harry ignorait comment faire pour saluer un maître. Il avait apprit comment se comporter devant son propre maître, comme s'asseoir à la table et comment se tenir, mais jamais Rogue ne l'avait initié à l'art, car cela devait sans aucun doute être un art, de saluer un maître. Au moment où il s'avançait vers la première personne, les paroles de Hermione lui revinrent en tête

« Un apprenti doit parfois saluer son maître. Il devra pour se faire, mettre un genou au sol, prendre la main droite du maître en question dans sa main gauche et déposer un baise main sur les doigts. Le baise main devra être bref et délicat. Ensuite, l'apprenti se relève, se recule d'un pas et s'incline légèrement, Il pourra se redresser lorsque le maître lui en aura donné l'autorisation. »

Harry prit note de courir embrasser Hermione à la fin de l'évaluation. Elle avait passé un temps incroyable à la bibliothèque avec lui pour l'aider à étudier.

Harry entreprit les salutations et fut soulagé lorsque le premier maître répondit exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Après que Harry eut fait le tour de tous les maîtres, Rogue s'avança près de Harry et lui présenta l'horaire des évaluations. En premier lieu, il serait testé sur ses connaissances académiques, puis sur ses capacités à se défendre sans baguette. Ensuite, on testerait sa discipline, son contrôle personnel et puis son endurance physique. Le premier test ne paru guère ardu à Harry. Les questions portaient sur la magie noire, blanche, certains sorts, leurs contre sorts de même que sur la majorité de la matière que couvrait la cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard. Ensuite les choses se corsèrent. Les nombreux maîtres l'encerclèrent et Harry sentit son angoisse rejaillir.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue, nous allons faire un duel. Les maîtres ci-présent vous lanceront des sorts que vous devrez anéantir, sans votre baguette évidemment. Les règles se rapportant aux duels s'appliqueront.

Harry leva alors la tête et se prépara à être attaqué. Maintenant qu'il avait le droit de regarder les hommes présents, il constata qu'aucun ne lui était connu, mis à part Dumbledore et Rogue. Les sorts fusèrent autour de lui, mais Harry ne se laissa pas céder à la panique. Il savait que la panique ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il géra les sorts un à un, échouant parfois à les éviter, mais de manière générale, sa performance était excellente. Le duel se termina une heure plus tard et Harry était à bout, souhaitant qu'une seule chose, que cela prenne fin.

Lorsque les maîtres en eurent terminé, l'heure du dîner était déjà arrivé et Harry n'en fut guère soulagé. Manger avec Rogue était déjà un élément de stress incroyable, alors autant de maître mangeant avec lui serait réellement angoissant. Les maîtres s'installèrent à la table, discutant de choses et d'autres, alors que Harry attendait derrière sa chaise, droit une tige que Rogue lui autorise de s'asseoir. La discussion s'animait et Harry attendait toujours. Ce fut environ dix minutes plus tard que Rogue autorisa son apprenti à prendre place.

Harry s'installa poliment et après s'être assuré que Rogue avait commencé à manger, il entama son repas avec la plus grande minutie et politesse qu'il pouvait faire preuve. Au bout de vingt minutes les hommes se levèrent et Harry s'empressa à faire de même, même s'il n'avait pas terminé

Le premier test de l'après-midi pouvait alors commencé. Harry tentait de se rappeler ce que Hermione lui avait lu au sujet de la disciple. Mais ses paroles lui semblaient confuses…En un éclair il se souvint.

« L'apprenti doit obéissance à son maître et à lui seul. En absence de celui-ci, l'apprenti doit agir selon les ordres qu'il a reçu de la part de son maître, si le maître n'a laissé aucun ordre, alors l'apprenti doit agir au mieux de ses connaissances. »

− Apprenti, fit l'un des maîtres, avancez.

Bien que l'ordre soir stupide et sans conséquence, il n'était pas venu de Rogue. Malgré la froideur de la voix, malgré que l'ordre semblait sans appel, Harry ne fit rien.

− APPRENTI, hurla la voix, OBÉISSEZ!

Harry demeura immobile, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas mélangé les règles qu'il avait apprises.

− SERIEZ-VOUS SANS COMPRENDRE CE QUE VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ENTRAÎNERA?

La voix était glaciale et à ce moment, Harry se disait qu'il devrait obéir, n'étant plus persuadé de ce qu'il avait lu, mais il se retint encore un peu de laisser aller ses pulsions.

− Apprenti, dit Rogue, obéissez.

Harry avança, soulagé que Rogue soit intervenu. Par contre, il était apeuré de devoir faire face à l'autre homme. Contre toute attente, ce dernier ne fit rien. Ce test s'éternisa longtemps et Harry était à bout de nerfs, les tentatives devenaient de plus en plus subtiles et de plus en plus difficiles. Si c'était Rogue qui lui lançait l'ordre, il devait agir sans tergiverser, par contre si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il devait faire la sourde oreille. Par contre, parfois il prenait du temps à analyser la situation et cela aurait pu lui valoir des ennuis, heureusement les maîtres semblaient satisfaits.

L'acharnement des hommes fut récompensé e fin de journée, alors que l'évaluation tirait à sa fin. Son entraînement physique venait de se terminé et Harry n'avait même plus envie de nommer cela un entraînement physique, c'était de la torture militaire! Alors qu'il tenait de se remettre de ses efforts soutenus, un homme l'interpella.

− Apprenti, tournez-vous et rejoignez-moi.

Sans penser, Harry se retourna et alla rejoindre l'homme lorsque à mi chemin la réalité le frappa de plein fouet! Merde, pensa-t-il, je viens de me faire prendre bêtement alors que l'évaluation était pratiquement terminée! Harry se raidit, il s'était immobilisé à quelques pas de l'homme qui l'avait appelé et ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa gorge asséchée depuis longtemps le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il avalait ou respirait. Ses mains redevinrent moites et son cœur voulait sortir d cette cage qui le retenait prisonnier, probablement avec une ardeur aussi grande que l'envie de Harry de sortir de cette pièce qui le retenait, à son tour, prisonnier. Harry entendit une cape s'approchée de lui, même s'il était dans le monde magique, Harry savait très bien, peut-être trop bien, qua malheureusement la capa cachait quelqu'un sous elle. Harry était immobile, presque de glace.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue d'une voix tibétaine, que venez-vous de faire?

Harry se retourna lentement, concentrant son regard sur le sol et puis déposa ses genoux contre le sol, conscient que cette soumission lui avait sauvé la mise à de multiples occasions.

− J'ai obéit à quelqu'un d'autre que vous, maître.

Les autres hommes semblaient satisfaits du comprtement de Harry, l'apprenti connaissait sa place, savait ce qu'il devait faire et règle générale il savait comment le faire.

Rogue se tourna vers les autes hommes et tous quittèrent la pièce sans dire davantage. Harry avait envie de leur hurler qu'ils l'avaient oublié en très mauvaise posture, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, lui disait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, qu'ils l'avient seulement laissé là pour payer sa faute. C'est beaucoup mieux que de mettre fait gifler devant tout ce monde, tenta de se convaincre Harry.

Cela prit environ trente minutes avant que les hommes reviennent dans le bureau. Harry était toujours à genou, comme si cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il s'y était mis.

− Levez-vous apprenti, fit Dumbledore.

Harry ne fit rien. S'ils croyaient qu'il allait se faire prendre à deux reprises, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil!

− Apprenti, continua Rogue, debout.

Harry se leva. Dumbledore et Rogue s'avancèrent. Harry avait envie de reculer, mais il n'en fit rien.

− Apprenti, fit Dumbledore, vous avez réussi, avec brio, votre première évaluation, vous voilà maintenant au grade deux. Je vais formuler une incantation qui indiquera, sur votre marque de l'apprenti, que vous avez atteint le dit grade.

− Tendez vos mains, apprenti, ordonna Rogue.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette, au moment où Harry avait terminé de lever ses mains. Il formula un sort que Harry eut de la difficulté à saisir. Une lueur dorée s'échappa de la baguette et vint se perdre sur la main de Harry. La douleur que Harry ressenti fut abjecte et il aurait eu envie de s'enfuir en hurlant, mais comme il était une bon petit Gryffondor, il ferma les yeux et se concentra ailleurs. Dumbledore termina l'incantation quelques instants plus tard.

− Je suis désolé, Harry, fit-il le regard si triste, je ne connais aucun autre moyen de faire apparaître les grades, si j'avais connu une méthode moins douloureuse, je l'aurais utilisée, croyez-moi.

Harry hocha de la tête. Il savait que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas blessé par pur bonheur ou désir. Rogue mit fin à la rencontre et somma son apprenti de le suivre.

Réponses aux reviews

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami******

salut !!

En fait, maintenant j'ai une question !! Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est **si tu comptes y mettre une histoire amoureuse, puisque tu as placé cette histoire en R**, donc voilà, je me demandais !! Et si c'est oui, c'est avec qui ?

BIG KISS

A.M-Shinigami

Réponse : J'ai classé cette fic comme étant une « R » à cause de la violence explicite qu'elle pourrait contenir. Je voulais vraiment ne pas sous évalué cette fic et que de jeunes enfants lisent des propos choquant, en fait que des parents soit choqués que leurs enfants aient lu des choses inappropriées pour leur âge. Aussi, quelques passages contiennent des propos à caractères sexuels explicites et encore là, je voulais m'assurer que ce matériel ne tomberait pas innocemment dans les mains de jeunes gens. Par contre, je compte réellement faire tomber Harry amoureux. Présentement, Harry termine sa cinquième année, donc il a quinze ans. Je crois que l'an prochain, il pourra probablement trouvé l'amour auprès d'un personnage que je n'ai pas encore déterminé. J'ai sérieusement songé à cela, et je ne crois pas que Harry va entretenir des relations homosexuelles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a trop souffert des traitements que son oncle lui a fait subir et qu'une relation homosexuelle pourrait le traumatiser encore davantage. Je n'ai rien contre cette orientation, à mon avis, l'amour c'est l'amour et tant qu'il y a du respect et une entente réciproque le sexe de l'autre ne devrait pas être un élément décisif. Mais pour le Harry de ma fic, je ne crois pas que se soit approprié, par contre je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision finale. Aussi il se peut qu'il tente ce type de relation, sans toutefois avoir envie de persévérer dans cette avenue. Pour le moment c'est le néant dans ma tête !

**Lunenoire******

vraiment chouette ce chapitre mais **j'aimerais un peu plus d'action...je sais pas pourquoi cela me emble un peu...trop calme...**

Réponse : C'est vraiment drôle ! Je suis trop indulgente maintenant. Je croyais être sadique ? Je sais que ce n'Et pas toi qui avait dit cela et je ne suis pas troublé ou en colère ! Je trouve seulement cela vraiment drôle ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenter de trouver quelques aventures pour notre jeune héro, mais comme cela faisait plus de 90 chapitres que je le maltraitais, j'ai pensé lui accordé quelques chapitres de repos ! Sincèrement, je te remercie de lire ma fic et aussi de m'avoir laissé une review, comme tu le fais à chaque chapitre, d'ailleurs. Cela me touche ÉNORMÉMENT ! Merci, merci, merci ! SINCÈREMENT !

Merci d'Avoir laissé une review et aussi de lire ma fic !

**Drago Malefoy** (review du chapitre 92)

salut, c'est encore et toujours moi.

Je donne encore mon avis mais je tenais à préciser une chose, quand j'écris une revew c'est le plus souvent pour dire ce que je n'apprécie pas. je n'aime pas trop dire toujours la même chose comme: 'c'est super continu' je trouve que cela n'aide en rien l'auteur... même si cela fait plaisir, en,quelque sorte de recevoir des revews comme cela.

Ce que je voulais dire : **Est-ce que Harry aurait dit à Hermione pour ses parents ?...** je n'en suis pas si sur. Harry a quand même des secrets (saf pour son père dans cette fic) et ne dit aps tout, où réfléchi beaucoup avan de dire quelque chose d'important à ses amis.

Bon j'écris beaucoup de revews mais... moi j'aime beaucoup en recevoir alors j'espère que c'est de même pour toi!!

Continu,  
Sincèrement,  
D.M

Réponse : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, et oui, comme tout le monde, j'aodre en recevoir, même si elles contiennent des critiques, cela et bienvenue, car les critiques permettent de changer les choses. Bon, pour ce qui est de ta question. Harry ne l'a pas dit encore à Hermione, il est venu pour le dire, dans le cours de potions, (ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure place) lorsque Hermione lui a demandé ce qu'était le médaillon, mais évidemment il fut coupé court par Rogue. Il va, bien entendu, en parler avec Hermione et Ron, j'ignore quand il le fera, mais il va le faire, cela est certain. Merci énormément de m'envoyer des reviews, sincèrement et merci aussi de lire mes fics !

**Drago Malefoy **(review du chapitre 91)

salut,  
... ? Je ne comprend pas, là.

**Il est marqué dans ce chapitre et quelques chapitres précédent que, Voldemort était encore en vie. Mais Harry l'a tué dans le chapitre 52!?**

... c'est un mélange du tome cinq de JKR (les éléments de l'histoire) et de ton imagination mais... c'est vraiment embrouillé.

Merci de répondre à toutes mes questions ( si c'est possible...)

Sincèrement,  
D.M

Réponse : En effet, Harry n'a pas tué Voldemort au chapitre 52. Dans ce chapitre, lorsque Harry raconte à Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue ce qu'il et arrivé, il explique que Voldemort fut retourné en fumée. Dans le chapitre 51, lorsqu'il renvoie le sort, Harry savait que le contre sort qu'il avait utilisé n'avait pas tué Voldemort, car premièrement il n'était pas un sorcier assez puissant pour retourner l'Avada Kedevra et le retourner sans perte de puissance et deuxièmement Voldemort est un sorcier trop puissant pour en mourir. Alors, il est retourné à l'état de vapeur, comme ce fut le cas, lorsque Harry l'a désarçonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un poupon. J'espère que j'ai répondu clairement à ta question, si des doutes subsistent, alors écris moi tes questions et cela me fera un réel plaisir d'y répondre. Merci de lire et de laisser des reviews !

**Drago Malefoy **(review du chapitre 72)

salut,  
encore une chose : **Il dit que Sirius est mort mais,** il n'est jamais **allé au département des mystère** puisque Voldemort est mort et qu'il n'est quand cinquième année. **Comment sirius a t il pu lui donner des souvenir alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vu ?**... beaucoup de question sans réponses...

Sincèrement,  
D.M

Réponse : Là tu marques un point. Harry n'est jamais allé au département des mystères, donc Sirius n'y est pas décédé, mais Sirius est bel et bien mort, il fallait qu'il le soit, sinon Rogue n'aurait pas pu adopter Harry, pas que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé à ce moment…C'est une lacune dans l'histoire, merci de me l'avoir montrée. Je vais corriger la situation dans les chapitres subséquents. J'ignore dans quel chapitre je vais dévoiler la réponse, car je dois trouver quelque chose de persuasif et de potable. Mais je vais trouver ! Merci d'Avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review !

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Akeri la malicieuse, isilriel, shiny-misS, Vif, d'or, Drago Malefoy et Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami pour les reviews du chapitre 93

−

−


	95. Chapitre 95: Des amis et des ennemis

L'apprenti suivait son maître, exténué. L'évaluation l'avait lessivé de toute énergie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que Rogue n'ait rien planifié pour le restant de l'après-midi. Harry peinait déjà à se mouvoir adéquatement, s'il fallait en plus qu'il travaille sur quelque chose, qu'il ait à penser, ou un truc semblable, alors, il ne donnait certainement pas cher de sa peau.

Harry en était encore à vouloir se crucifier pour s'être fait prendre à la tout dernière minute, sans cela, l'évaluation aurait pu être presque parfaite, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se laisser piéger comme un débutant. Il traînait un peu derrière et sa marque commença à le blesser. Il ne fit rien pour accélérer, se disant que la douleur ressentie à sa main était de loin préférable à celle de ses jambes s'il leur demandait de marcher plus vite. Les muscles à vifs ne lui auraient pas pardonné ce châtiment trop cruel.

Rogue se retourna à ce moment.

− Apprenti, vous traînez, fit-il en signe d'avertissement.

Harry réussit l'impossible et se cramponna à sa douleur pour ordonner à ses jambes de suivre le rythme qu'imposait son maître. L'effort fut des plus douloureux, mais bien rapidement la douleur s'estompa, laissant seulement les vestiges de quelques crampes ayant été créées par le dégagement trop d'acide lactique1.

Mais Harry sembla oublier. Rogue se dirigea vers l'appartement, au grand soulagement de Harry. Ce dernier semblait prêt à louanger les Dieux et les Saints de cette Terre pour cette trêve plus qu'espérée.

− Harry, fit Rogue en se retournant vers l'adolescent, je tenais à vous féliciter pour cette évaluation. Votre rendement fut de loin supérieur à tout ce que je m'attendais.

− Merci, père, dit Harry à mi-voix.

− Harry, continua Rogue, je vous laisse le restant de la journée libre. Nous reprendrons demain, pour le moment reposez-vous bien, vous en avez besoin.

− Merci, fit Harry en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

Harry commença à faire marche arrière, lorsqu'une fois interrompit le cours de son action.

− Et apprenti, la prochaine fois que je vous vois obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ce n'est pas seulement vos genoux qui demeureront endoloris.

Harry arrêta de marcher, figé par les derniers propos; sûrement que Rogue ne voulait pas être sérieux! Et pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait que Rogue n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autre chose que sérieux. Harry ne dit rien suite à l'avertissement, convaincu que cela valait mieux ainsi.

Il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant, malgré la douleur de ses jambes, vers la tour de Gryffondor, trop heureux du déroulement des derniers évènements, trop heureux d'approcher de la fin de l'apprentissage. De plus, puisque les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas, il voulait profiter des quelques derniers moments qu'il passerait avec ses copains et ce, jusqu'à ce que les classes ne reprennent l'année suivante. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils pourraient venir le voir durant l'été, Harry savait qu'il s'en ennuierait et que rien ne valait leurs présences quotidiennes à ses côtés.

Pour se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor, Harry dû inévitablement passer devant la salle commune des Serpentard, malheureusement. Se faisant, il fit ses prières, souhaitant de tout son cœur que Drago n'y soit pas. Harry savait que le jeune blond n'hésiterait pas à lui faire perdre patience, sachant très bien que même si Harry n'était pas en présence de son maître, il devait s'en tenir aux règles que celui-ci lui avait dictées. Donc Harry ne devait pas faire preuve d'un manque de contrôle et Drago le savait que trop bien.

Heureusement pour Harry, quelqu'un avait certainement dû entendre son ultime prière, car aucune trace du Serpentard n'était présence. Harry pu ainsi se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondor où, bien évidemment, il trouva Hermione en train d'étudier et Ron en train de jouer aux échecs.

− HARRY, cria Hermione, folle de joie de voir son copain!

− Bonjour Mione, fit-il.

Ron venait de lever la tête de sa si sérieuse partie d'échec et l'abandonna aussitôt en voyant qui s'amenait.

− Vous pouvez venir avec moi, demanda Harry à ses deux complices, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

− Bien sûr Harry, répondit Hermione.

Les trois Gryffondor se rendirent à la salle sur demande.

Chemin faisant, Harry se demandait encore s'il allait entretenir ses amis sur le médaillon qu'il avait reçu ou simplement sur l'évaluation qu'il venait de subir. La tentation était forte. Harry avait follement envie de leur faire part de l'évènement qui avait amélioré dernièrement sa qualité de vie, mais pourtant, il avait parallèlement envie de se taire. Le fait de conserver cela secret, lui permettait de se sentir exclusif, de sentir que pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie quelque chose lui appartenait à lui, et à lui seul.

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry s'en trouvait fortement égoïste; il ne s'agissait pas d'un jouet ou de quelque chose de typiquement matériel, il s'agissait de la possibilité de voir les deux personnes qui avaient désirées plus que tout sa naissance, ceux qui l'avaient engendrés et aimés, ses parents. Ce n'était pas comme si ses amis allaient pouvoir exiger de posséder une part de cela, loin de là, mais Harry avait sans doute peur que le fait de perdre cette exclusivité rende la situation moins magique, en quelque sorte. Et pourtant…

Une fois arrivés à la salle sur demande, les trois Gryffondor s'installèrent dans les fauteuils expressément apparus pour leur usage et les regards se braquèrent avec avidité sur Harry.

− J'ai passé la première évaluation, aujourd'hui, entama rapidement Harry, et je l'ai réussi.

− Wow, c'est merveilleux, lança Hermione.

− Est-ce que c'était très difficile s'enquit Ron?

− Ce n'était pas trop ardu, mais c'était particulièrement angoissant.

Harry leur expliqua en détail l'objet de l'évaluation, puis il se tut, devant les deux personnes pendues à ses lèvres qui, sincèrement, n'en revenaient pas du talent que possédait leur précieux camarade. Puis Harry décida de plonger. Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils l'avaient choisi pour ami en dépit de sa foutue cicatrice, ils avaient toujours été là pour lui et avec lui. Combien de fois avaient-ils affronté Voldemort ou un de ses fidèles à ses côtés. Il leur devait la vérité.

− J'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous dire, commença Harry. C'est vraiment très important que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'à la fin.

Ron et Hermione, perplexes se regardèrent longuement, avant de faire signe de tête à Harry qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Harry retira le médaillon de son cou, persuadé que la chaleur de l'objet dans sa main, l'aiderait à se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Et en effet, l'aura du médaillon lui permit de garder la tête froide, els idées claires. Il leur expliqua les pouvoirs du médaillon, ses possibilités, ainsi que tout ce qu'il savait à propos de cet objet. Les deux amis étaient bouche bées devant cette merveilleuse possibilité qui s'était offerte à leur ami. De tous les cadeaux que la Terre saurait porter, celui-ci était sans aucun doute le plus précieux. Hermione était tellement émue que ses yeux étaient parsemés de larmes, elle était tellement heureuse pour son copain. Puis le temps vint à manquer, Harry devait retourner à l'appartement.

− Ron, Hermione, les examens de fin d'année débuteront d'ici quelques jours, je sais que durant cette période nous n'aurons pas vraiment le temps de discuter, et puis ensuite ce sera les vacances, et encore une fois nous n'aurons pas eu le temps de parler. Je voudrais savoir s'il vous serait possible de venir passer quelques jours, cet été, avec moi. Je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas aisé, je sais que Rogue est difficile et souvent injuste avec vous, je sais aussi que je vous demande beaucoup, ce pourquoi je ne serai nullement en colère si vous refusez. Seulement, j'aimerais savoir ce à quoi ressemblera mon été.

− Harry, fit Hermione, bien que Rogue soit devenu ton père, bien que de te voir implique inévitablement de le voir, et bien qu'il soit souvent abjecte avec nous, je serai d'abord et avant tout ton amie et rien ne m'empêchera de venir te voir, mis à part si tu désires ne plus me voir. Te voir est beaucoup plus important à mes yeux que les quelques sarcasmes que pourraient me lancer Rogue, crois-moi. De toute manière, tu dois avouer que le professeur Rogue est beaucoup moins difficile avec nous depuis qu'il t'a adopté.

− C'est la même chose pour moi, Harry. Tu comptes tellement plus que quelques insultes sans valeur. Depuis le temps que nous connaissons Rogue, ce n'est pas ses insultes qui nous ferons du chagrin, ce n'est pas cela non plus qui nous empêchera de te voir. Avant toute chose, Harry, tu es noter ami, et ce, bien avant d'être le fils de Rogue.

− Merci, dit Harry. Je dois y aller maintenant, vous savez à quel point il déteste que je sois en retard pour le souper. Je vous reverrai demain pour le dernier cours de potions!

− À demain Harry, dirent les deux copains en cœur.

Harry quitta ses amis rapidement. Il ne désirait, en aucun cas être en retard. Pourtant, le hasard ne semblait pas aussi conciliant que précédemment, car malheureusement pour Harry, Drago se trouvait son chemin. Harry ferma temporairement les yeux, puisant tout au fond de lui, les quelques parcelles de contrôle qu'il aurait pu retrouver, se disant que s'il continuait à avancer, sans broncher, que Drago se lasserait sûrement de ce petit jeu. Mais, c'était très mal connaître le Serpentard, très mal le connaître.

− Oh, Potty se promène seul! On a perdu son maître et du même coup sa laisse. Tsit, tsit, tsit, Potter, tu sais que c'est très mal de se promener sans son maître, tu es SON gentil toutou, tu dois le suivre partout et lui obéir sans grogner, et maintenant que fais-tu? Seul…Tu devras être puni pour cela Potter, le sais-tu? J'imagine que tu n'apprécierais pas que j'aille raconter à ton maître que tu m'as attaqué. Il me croira et tu le sais, même si cela s'avérait à être faux.

Harry était totalement silencieux. Non, Malefoy ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Harry tentait de continuer son chemin, même si parfois Drago lui barrait la route, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour supporter ses insultes dépassées.

Harry forçait son corps à respirer fortement, profondément, il n'y avait pas mille façons de conserver son sang froid.

− Alors, Potter, on ne dit rien. Oh, c'est vrai que tu es beaucoup trop peureux de devoir affronter ton maître. Andouille de Gryffondor sans courage. Même pas capable de faire face à quelques punitions, même pas capable de me répondre!

Drago avait commencé à bousculer Harry, faisant en sorte que son dos frappe la pierre des murs froids des donjons. Harry sentait la pression augmenter en lui, il ne pourrait pas endurer très longtemps, il allait exploser. Il était pris au piège, comme un prisonnier, comme un condamné. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Drago, il ne voyait nullement ce que le Serpentard avait à gagner. Tout cela lui semblait sans fondement. Initialement, il ne lui avait rien fait, d'où venait donc cette animosité? Harry tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise de Drago, il tenta de poursuivre sa route. Si le Serpentard persistait dans cette voie encore quelques temps, ses tentatives allaient fonctionner, il ferait en sorte que Harry soit non seulement en retard, mais aussi qu'il perde les dernières onzes de patience qu'il lui restait.

− Allons, Potter, ne me dit pas que tu as perdu ta langue. Tu es vraiment trop peureux pour être chez les Gryffondor, tu sais, même pas capable de faire un pas en dehors du sentier que ton maître a tracé. Pathétique. Tu es une pathétique excuse pour un Gryffondor. Dommage.

− Écoute, Malefoy, arrête. Je n'ai rien à te dire. Alors lâche-moi.

− Oh, le gentil petit toutou a retrouvé sa voix.

− Malefoy, j'ai dit d'arrêter, tu n'as certainement pas apprécié la dernière fois que tu fus renvoyé de l'école, ton fidèle mangemort de père t'en a fait bavé, alors n'attends pas que la même chose se reproduise!

− Pour qui te prends-tu, Potter! Tu sais que tu risques gros en me parlant ainsi, tu sais que je peux tout aller raconter au professeur Rogue.

− On dirait que c'est la seule chose que tu sais dire, Malefoy. En vrai, tu es totalement incapable de te défendre seul, tout ce que tu sais faire c'et d'aller rapporter tous mes allées et venus à Rogue, t'assurant ainsi le dernier mot. C'et de la lâcheté, Malefoy, pas surprenant que tu aies terminé à Serpentard!

− Tu vas me le payer Potter.

Drago frappa Harry au visage, d'un coup de poing solide, direct. Harry en fut initialement chambranlé, mais ce ne fut guère long qu'il reprit ses esprits et qu'il contre attaqua le jeune blond un peu trop prétentieux. L'échange peu amical ne persista pas très longtemps, en fait elle aurait pu continuer éternellement, si un homme traînant toujours son chat près de lui ne les avait pas arrêté.

− Qu'avons-nous là, fit Rusard de sa voix de tortionnaire privé de pouvoir. C'est triste que je ne puisse plus suspendre les élèves par les bras et les fouetter, rajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur. Suivez-moi tous les deux.

Rusard les escorta jusqu'aux appartements que Harry connaissaient que trop bien. Si ce dernier sentait son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine, Drago, pour sa part, affichait toujours son air suffisant, comme si le fait d'être amené à Rogue le sauverait d'être puni. Rusard cogna à la porte.

− On a peur, Potter, murmura Drago afin que seul Harry saisisse.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer haineusement.

Amélia vint ouvrir la porte, Harry en fut momentanément soulagé. À la vue de Rusard et des deux adolescents, qui soit dit en passant avaient plusieurs marques de leur récente bagarre d'affichées sur le corps (lèvres fendues, éraflures aux visages, vêtements froissés…), elle regarda tristement Harry. Ce dernier aurait de loin préféré qu'elle lui crie après, plutôt que de devoir supporter ce regard si déçu.

− Mme Rogue, fit Rusard, est-ce que le professeur Rogue est ici?

− Non, malheureusement, Severus n'est pas là. Il y a un problème avec les garçons.

− Je les ai surpris en train de se battre dans les couloirs, cela mérite certainement une énorme punition. Savez-vous où je peux retrouver le professeur Rogue?

− Non, je l'ignore, mentit-elle, mais laissez-moi m'occuper de cela.

− Bien, madame, dit-il totalement déçu.

Rusard quitta l'appartement et les deux garçons étaient toujours devant l'entrée, attendant qu'Amélia dise quelque chose. Aucun des deux ne pouvait supporter son regard.

− Harry, allez dans votre chambre, maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Severus viendra vous voir lorsqu'il reviendra.

− M…M…Mère, parvint à dire Harry? Je vous en prie.

Il avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il avait échappé à Rusard pour se faire punir par celle qui ne l'avait jamais puni.

− Harry, menaça-t-elle, n'argumentez pas.

− Désolé, mère, dit-il en passant aux côtés d'Amélia et en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

− Draco, assoyez-vous au salon. Severus s'occupera de vous aussi lorsqu'il sera de retour.

− Oui, tante Amélia, dit-il de sa petite voix d'ange.

Après que les deux garçons aient quitté chacun pour leur lieu respectif, Amélia s'assit à la table de la cuisine, mit sa tête dans ses mains et versa quelques larmes. Elle n'avait jamais eu à jouer un rôle d'autorité avec ses enfants, jamais, Severus l'avait toujours fait, mais là elle avait été prise de court. Et puis le visage de Harry l'avait bouleversée. Le pauvre enfant, s'il savait la peine qu'elle avait eu en le condamnant ainsi, mais jamais elle n'accepterait de la violence aussi gratuite. Ces deux adolescents n'avaient et n'auraient jamais une raison assez forte pour la convaincre que leur bagarre était justifiée.

Rogue rentra environ trente minutes plus tard de son laboratoire. Elle n'Avait pas voulu dire à Rusard où son mari se trouvait, car elle savait que si elle l'avait fait, Harry n'aurait eu aucune chance et Drago s'en serait sortit encore indemne. Lorsqu'il la vit ainsi installée à la table, il vint à ses côtés, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait rendre sa femme si triste.

− Lia, dit-il, doucement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

− Sev, Rusard est venu tout à l'heure et il a ramené Harry et Drago, ils se sont battus. Il les a vu.

− OÙ SONT-IL, fit Rogue en perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait.

− Sev, supplia-t-elle, Harry n'est pas le seul coupable, je suis persuadée qu'il n'a pas attaqué Drago en premier. Promet-moi d'être juste, Sev. Fais attention à Harry, promet-le moi.

Rogue ferma les yeux, puis prit sa femme dans ses bras.

− Lia, je vis faire de mon mieux, d'accord? Mais Potter est mon apprenti, il savait comment se tenir, il savait d'avance les conséquences d'en faire à sa tête, mais je vais l'écouter avant.

− Merci, Sev, dit-elle doucement, en sentant qu'encore une fois ses yeux étaient bercés de larmes. Harry est dans sa chambre et Drago est au salon, lui dit-elle finalement.

Rogue lui fit signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Drago l'avait entendu arrivé et il se leva, préférant de loin être à la même hauteur que son maître de potions.

− M. Malefoy, retournez à votre salle commune, vous irez en retenue avec Rusard pour la prochaine semaine, j'enverrai une note à Rusard moi-même pour l'avertir. Sortez de ma vue, avant que je décide d'envoyer un hibou à votre père.

Les yeux de Drago devinrent livides, et sans demander son reste, il partit de l'appartement, disant à peine au revoir à Amélia.

Rogue était toujours dans le salon, et se décida à aller prendre l'air avec un des bébés avant d'aller s'entretenir avec Harry. Le grand air lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait d'avoir les idées bien en place. De toute manière, Harry avait trop souffert, dans le passé, de ses décisions prises sur le coup de la colère. Il méritait que pour une fois, il tente de regagner le contrôle de lui-même.

Réponse aux reviews

**Aqualine d'Aquarius**

euh t'aurais pas mis un chapitre en double, par ce que chez moi le chapitre 93 et 94 c'est la meme choses, mais c'est ptetre un bug de

Réponse : C'est probable, mais je ne crois pas. Ce qui s'est produit, c'est que j'ai enlevé le chapitre 34, qui n'était pas un vrai chapitre, mais seulement des réponses à certaines questions, je ne me rappelle même plus d'ailleurs pourquoi j'avais créé un chapitre seulement pour cela. Donc je l'ai enlevé pour que les numéros de chapitres suivent les chiffres placés avant le titre s'un chapitre…je sais que c'est assez ardu à saisir, mais je ne suis pas capable de l'écrire ou de l'expliquer autrement. J'espère que tu as fini par le lire toute de même, sinon, laisse-le moi savoir et je vais t'envoyer le chapitre par email. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé un review, c'est très apprécié.

**Hermionedu69**

Je lis pas bcou les review des autres mais Drago Malefoy a raison pourras tu élucider le mystère black dans les plus bref délais (ça fait pas trop inspecteur la ?) bon bref

bye et continues comme ça

Réponse : Comme je l'avais expliqué à Drago Malefoy, je vais, en effet, expliquer ce qui est survenu avec Sirius, je suis par conter encore en train de chercher une possibilité probable, mais cela viendra. Merci d'Avoir laissé une review et de lire ma fic!

**Calypso**

YAHOU! toujours aussi fantastique, je te félicite!

superbe! magnifique!

Quand Harry passera-t-il son évaluation pour le niveau 2? Ce niveau ci sera-t-il plus dur à atteindre? Est-ce que tu t'es remise de ta période d'examens? Quand posteras-tu le prochain chapitre?

Au prochain chapitre!

Réponse : Très bonne question. Je ne sais pas quand Harry va passer l'évaluation pour le niveau 2, probablement dans quelques mois (4 ou 5), ce niveau sera évidemment plus dur à atteindre, dans le sens que l'évaluation sera plus ardue. Je me suis remise, en effet de ma période d'Examen, mais j'en recommence une autre dans 3 semaines…ils veulent ma peau, je suis, par contre, exténuée…mais c'est la vie. Pour ce qui est des chapitres et de la fréquence avec laquelle je les édite, je tente de le faire minimum une fois par semaine, pour toutes les fics dont j'ai le contrôle, mais il est fort probable que parfois je n'y arrive pas, mais je tente de respecter le plus régulièrement cet engagement. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review !

**Marion Evans**

te dit bravo parce ke ta fic est super je trouve que se serai mieu si tu te réfairai un peu plus aux vraix tomes

une queston :combien de chapitre conte tu encore faire ?

continue c super

bye bye !!

Réponse : Pour ce qui est de se référer aux vrais tomes, ce ne sera plus possible, car Harry terminera dans quelques semaines, sa cinquième année à Poudlard et comme tout le monde le sait, JKR n'a malheureusement pas encore mit le sixième tome sur le marché. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre restant, et bien c'est une question qui est revenue assez fréquemment, mais dont j'ignore la réponse. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire en sorte de terminer l'année scolaire de Harry, je ne sis pas exactement où la fic se terminera, alors pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, alors seul le temps le dira, mais il est évident que le jour où je me rendrai compte que ma fic n'attire plus de lecteurs, alors je cesserai d'éditer. Je crois que cette fic évoluera selon la demande des lecteurs ! Alors je te remercie d'avoir posté cette review et de lire ma fic !

Merci à onarluca, Drago Malefoy, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, vif d'or, Lunenoire, Shiny-misS, Isilriel, Akeri la malicieuse, marion evans, Aqualine d'Aquarius, sumerlupin, Calypso et hermionedu69 pour les reviews du chapitre 94.

* * *

1 Définition selon un livre d'anatomie : Produit du métabolisme anaérobique (sans oxygène), en particulier dans les cellules des muscles squelettiques (les muscles servant à faire bouger le squelette, ceux qui font mal, lors d'un exercice musculaire prolongé.

Explication : Lors d'un effort musculaire prolongé, les muscles utilisent leurs réserves de glucose pour se créer de l'énergie, un des produits de dégradation du glucose est l'acide lactique, qui se dépose sur les muscles. L'acide lactique est éliminé de la surface des muscles en 30 minutes environ par le sang, ceci contribue à la sensation de crampe suite à un exercice prolongé, ou violent.

D'accord c'était juste une petite explication pour expliquer (nécessairement une explication, explique quelque chose!) le mot que j'avais mit, je ne savais pas quel autre mot mettre alors j'ai mis celui-là, mais je devais l'expliquer un peu, sinon c'est plate parce que vous allez penser que je fou des mots au hasard et le texte ne fera plus de sens pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de cours de bio.


	96. Chapitre 96: C'est à ton tour

Harry avait entendu toute la discussion depuis sa chambre : l'entrée de Rogue dans l'appartement, les pleurs d'Amélia, le cri qui avait suivit l'annonce que cette dernière avait faite à Severus, la punition que Drago avait eue, bref, il avait tout entendu. Il aurait voulu ne rien entendre pourtant. Il aurait voulu que Rogue vienne directement dans sa chambre, qu'il agisse maintenant et qu'il ne le laisse pas attendre si longtemps, comme s'il baignait continuellement dans son inquiétude crasse. Et pourtant il était encore là, assit sur son lit, le regard perdu sur le mur qui lui faisait face, comme désespéré, comme désillusionné. En entendant le sentence qu'avait eue Drago, Harry avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre, il avait senti ses mains s'humidifier et sa tête commencer à tourner. Si le jeune Serpentard s'en était tiré à si mauvais compte, alors que lui arriverait-il? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû perdre patience, mais d'un autre côté, il avait vraiment tenté d'empêcher Drago, il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable survienne. Rogue ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il demeure sans réflexe, alors que son petit protégé s'acharnait à coups de poings sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. C'était seulement de la légitime défense…

Et puis Harry repensa au regard de sa mère, ce regard si triste, si déçu, comme si tout l'espoir et la confiance qu'elle avait mis en lui s'étaient effondrés, cela lui avait fait mal. Harry avait senti son âme entière se déchirer, comme bouleversée d'avoir causé tant de souffrance chez Amélia. Et cette façon dont elle l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre, cela avait été plus douloureux que toutes les insultes et tous les coups que Rogue aurait proférer. Maudit soient les Malefoy, pensa-t-il!

Il avait envie de sortir de sa chambre, de courir vers Amélia et de s'excuser, de s'assurer qu'elle allait le pardonner, qu'elle ne lui en voulait déjà plus, mais pourtant il restait assit sagement sur son lit, comme paralysé d'appréhension. Il avait envie de sortir pour affronter la tempête maintenant, comme persuadé que plus il attendait, pire elle serait, et pourtant…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et se ferma à nouveau. Rogue était revenu de sa promenade avec l'un des bébés. Harry sentit son anxiété revenir faire battre le sang fortement dans sa tête. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, sans qu'aucun signe ne lui fasse croire que son heure sonnerait bientôt. Un léger pop, lui fit comprendre qu'un elfe de maison venait de lui apporter son repas, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il ne serait pas sorti de cette impasse bientôt. Il ne toucha guère à son assiette, comme persuadé que s'il agissait ainsi, son estomac n'allait pas lui pardonner cet affront cruel. Il se coucha sur son lit, et se mit à réfléchir…si au moins il pouvait aller à la tour d'astronomie, si au moins il pouvait parler à Lili et à James maintenant; eux sauraient peut-être comment l'aider. Mais cela était improbable qu'il puisse y aller, en supposant d'abord que cela fut pensable d'imaginer en demander la permission à Rogue ou à Amélia. Alors il devrait rester là, à penser et à repasser le scénario dans sa tête.

Finalement le sommeil l'entraîna lentement vers ses abymes. Alors qu'il venait se rejoindre ce monde de l'imaginaire, la bruit que faisait sa porte de chambre en s'ouvrant le réveilla. Il sursauta faiblement en s'assoyant bien vite sur son lit, près à toutes éventualités. À sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas une cape sombre qui se balançait dans l'embrasure de sa porte de chambre, mais une cape bleu poudre; Amélia était là. D'une certaine manière, Harry aurait préféré que Rogue vienne; il était habitué à ses discours, il était habitué de le décevoir en quelque sorte, mais ce n'était guère la même chose avec sa mère, elle ne l'avait jamais réprimandé…Et bien, se dit-il, il y a une première fois à tout!

Il était assit sur le bord de son lit et n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux, comme si les conséquences en seraient trop fortes, comme s'il ne le supporterait pas de ressentir toute cette tristesse dans le tendre regard de sa mère. Pourtant, elle avançait vers lui, s'assit à ses côtés et le força à la regarder. Son regard était triste, comme si cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'elle laissait couler des flots salés. Il eut envie de baisser les yeux, de fuir cette vision si triste, mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle voulait qu'il fasse face à la musique, qu'il affronte les conséquences de ses actions. Le silence pesait fortement sur Harry, il voulait le briser, mais était persuadé que cela briserait aussi sa mère, qui en ce moment semblait ne tenir à rien. Comme une fleur qu'il avait piétinée.

− Je m'excuse, mère, finit-il par murmurer, le cœur voulant sortir de sa cage, sa voix jouant les montagnes russes.

Le regard d'Amélia s'ancra plus profondément encore dans celui de Harry, comme si elle testait la véracité de ses dires. Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

− Harry, je ne vous cacherai pas que votre comportement m'a blessée, cela était trop évident. Mais je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas le seul à blâmer, en fait je suis pratiquement certaine que Drago a entâmé la bagarre. Ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est que vous avez répondu à ses attaques. Vous savez pourtant que vous n'avez plus rien d'un étudiant ordinaire, vous êtes un apprenti, avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Et une des conséquences d'être un apprenti relève du fait que vous n'avez pas le droit de perdre votre contrôle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir différemment de ce que votre maître vous a indiqué. C'est peut-être injuste, me direz-vous, et je devrai admettre que vous avez raison, par contre on ne peut guère changer la situation, elle est ce qu'elle est, peu importe à quel point on souhaiterait autrement. Je sais que vous auriez souhaité que je n'en touche pas mot à Severus, que je fasse comme si rien ne c'était déroulé, et pourtant ce ne fut pas ma réaction, car je savais qu'il était mieux pour vous que je demeure constante avec ce que votre père a décidé. Severus viendra d'ici peu vous voir, il n'est pas d'une humeur formidable, mais vous avez déjà vu pire. Avant de terminer, Harry, je voulais seulement vous dire que je ne tolérai pas que vous fassiez preuve de violence encore une fois, et ce avec n'importe quel étudiant de l'école. La violence est une chose que je n'accepterai jamais de la part de mes enfants, jamais.

− Mais, père, il…

− Laissez votre père hors de cela, je ne vous parle pas de lui, on ne peut pas changer les autres, par contre on possède le plein pouvoir de se changer. Vous avez la possibilité de devenir celui que vous voulez être, alors travaillez en ce sens. Je vous averti, maintenant, c'est bien la dernière fois que je veux vous voir utiliser la violence pour régler vos ennuis. Je dirais la même chose à Océanne ou à Antoine si la situation actuelle leur serait arrivée, d'ailleurs ils ont déjà eu ce petit discours il y a quelques années de cela, alors je suppose que c'est votre tour maintenant. Est-ce que c'est clair, Harry? La violence n'est pas un moyen de régler une dispute entre collègues.

− Oui, mère, fit Harry, j'ai comprit.

− Bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Une vague d'effroi parcouru les yeux de Harry; si Amélia partait, alors cela voulait évidemment dire que Rogue allait arriver et même s'il avait pensé qu'il lui serait plus facile d'endurer les remontrances de Rogue plutôt que l'air si déçu d'Amélia, cela ne voulait surtout pas dire qu'il était prêt à le voir. Au contraire. Heureusement, Harry n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps, car Rogue arriva en coup de vent dans sa chambre, l'air toujours aussi contrarié.

− Apprenti, fit-il, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Harry, je vais vous donner l'occasion de m'expliquer ce qui est survenu.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, comme incrédule devant cette chance inouïe.

− Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps à demeurer la bouche ouverte, apprenti, ou sinon je croirai que vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense!

Sans attendre davantage d'invitation, Harry expliqua en détail l'aventure qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt dans les couloirs avec une exactitude si impressionnante que sa marque n'eut guère le temps de reluire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il termina ses explications, conscient qu'il venait de jeter sa dernière carte et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui-même.

Rogue restait muet, sans expression. Il était drôlement embêté, car la réaction de son apprenti n'était en rien une perte de contrôle, c'était beaucoup plus près de la légitime défense que de toutes autres choses d'ailleurs. Et pour cela, il n'était coupable de rien. En fait, Rogue fut soulagé que la situation ne soit pas autre chose, qu'elle ne ce soit pas déroulée autrement. Il aurait détesté remarquer que son apprenti avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, régressé.

− Harry, fit-il faiblement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes senti coupable de vous être défendu. Il est vrai que, de prime abord, l'arrivée de Rusard et le fait que Amélia vous ait mis dans votre chambre n'a pas aidé, par contre vous devriez être capable de discerner les occasions où vous avez agit selon les normes, des situations où vous les avez dépassés.

Harry le regarda incrédule, se pourrait-il que Rogue ait finalement compris…impossible! Et pourtant. L'évidence se dessinait devant ses yeux. L'impossible avait prit forme devant lui et malgré cela, il peinait à y croire. Il s'en tira à bon compte, alors que Drago avait tout écopé. L'ironie faisait parfois les choses de manières très amusantes.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva, amenant avec elle la libération des examens de fin d'année. Harry n'avait eu aucune difficulté à effectuer les tests de cinquième année, la matière qu'il voyait avec son maître était beaucoup plus avancée et d'une certaine manière il en était fier. Il était pratiquement certain d'obtenir la note maximale dans chacun des essais des matières académiques normalement à l'étude. Pour ce qui était des matières spécifiques à son apprentissage, alors cela était différent, mais tout compte fait, Harry croyait bien s'en tirer à bon compte.

Harry ferma son livre et s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre en regardant à l'extérieur. Le soleil plombait ardemment et sa chaleur le réconfortait. L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été l'une des plus intéressantes dans sa formation de sorcier, probablement à cause de son apprentissage. Il avait retiré énormément de cette situation et quelque chose lui disait qu'il en retirerait encore beaucoup. Il était devenu très habile dans la défense sans baguette, de même que dans la majorité des sorts qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant. Il en demeurait certain, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas entièrement, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Le château était devenu, en quelques jours à peine, d'un calme platonique, tous les élèves étaient partis pour la durée des vacances d'été et les seuls qui restaient étaient sa sœur, son frère et lui-même. Harry soupira face à cette solitude qui s'annonçait à l'horizon et décida d'aller à l'extérieur avec Mathilde. Les triplets avaient grandement grandis au cours de la dernière année, bien évidemment. Harry affectionnait Mathilde plus que tout, il s'en voulait de ne pas aimer autant Thierry et Alana, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les bébés avaient commencé à parler un peu et se marchaient déjà passablement bien. Ils étaient maintenant âgés de un an et 3 mois et ils étaient excessivement éveillés. Ils accumulaient déjà bêtises par-dessus bêtises, mais il fallait les comprendre, en si bas âge et étant trois à fournir les plans les plus machiavéliques, les probabilités que les plans soient sans conséquences étaient pratiquement réduites à néant. En y pensant, Harry sourit vaguement, il avait hâte de les voir grandir, afin d'être l'heureux témoin de leurs âneries, cela promettait beaucoup.

Harry habilla donc Mathilde adéquatement et sortit avec elle. Ce temps de repos lui faisait tellement de bien, durant l'année scolaire, c'est à peine s'il avait eu le temps de jouer avec elle, cela lui avait énormément manqué. Il la fit marcher sur l'herbe fraîche, lui montra le lac qui se réchauffait un peu plus chaque jour, lui pointa différent oiseaux, différentes plantes, tenta, en fait, de l'émerveiller à ce que la nature pouvait lui offrir.

Et puis Harry rentra au château, coucha Mathilde qui était épuisée de cette randonnée et alla dans sa chambre pour y réfléchir. Il pensa à Sirius; Sirius qu'il avait vu mourir, Sirius qui s'était évadé pour le retrouver, Sirius qu'il n'avait pas été capable de sauver. Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme trop douloureuses d'appartenir à ce passé cruel, comme incertaines du message qu'elles véhiculeraient. Et pourtant il y était, il était retourné à cette fameuse date, celle où il s'était rendu clandestinement avec Ron et Hermione au bureau du Ministère de la magie, lors de sa deuxième année, juste avant que ne bascule sa vie, juste avant l'adoption, juste avant que Sirius trépasse, juste avant que sa ive perde son sens. Il avait été stupide de croire que son parrain se trouvait à cet endroit, cela n'avait été qu'un guet append et, lui, il était tombé les deux pieds dedans. Si seulement il avait écouté ce que lui avait dit Rogue à ce moment, s'il s'était appliqué à apprendre l'occlumencie comme il le faisait depuis le début de son apprentissage, s'il avait daigné écouter ses amis. Mais non. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et d'autre sang était venu tâché ses mains. Au moment où il avait découvert qu'il lui restait une famille, cette dernière avait disparue derrière un voile, lui barrant l'accès au bonheur, c'était cela l'histoire de sa vie d'ailleurs. Sirius était décédé cette journée-là, entraînant avec lui, les derniers espoirs qu'avaient mis Harry en sa vie, mais il était tellement loi, à ce moment-là, de savoir ce que lui réservait l'avenir, il était loin de savoir qu'un jour il retrouverait l'envie de rire, l'envie de vivre.

Harry secoua sa tête, il détestait se laisser entraîner sur cette pente trop abrupte, sur ce chemin menant droit vers la déprime. Oui, Sirius était décédé, mais il devait s'en faire une raison, malgré la simplicité de cette certitude, Harry trouvait que cela relevait probablement de l'impossible.

Désolée pour le retard, je suis en train de subir des examens médicaux présentement, je suis malade et j'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit, en plus de l'université que je dois poursuivre et de mon emploi…il faut être indulgent…De toute façon vous avez été formidables jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai confiance que vous allez comprendre.

Merci !

Jwulee

Réponse à une review

**Drago Malefoy**

salut,  
pas mal comme suite... mais cela s'éternise un peu. erreur, punition, pardon, erreur, punition... C'est un peu normal, il faut du temps pour que les sentiments changent.  
un conseil : ne parle pas des amis de Harry en disant 'copain' ce n'est pas très beau quand on lit le texte c'est un peu trop écrit comme on parle sinon... Il vaut mieux utiliser le terme 'ami'. cela dit, tu fais comme tu veux.

Continu,  
Sincèrement,  
Drago Malefoy

Réponse : Je veux bien ne plus écrire « copain » lorsque je veux signifier ses amis. Par contre, d'où je viens ce mot est d'avantage utilisé à l'écrit, c'est un mot que peu de gens utilisent d'ailleurs lorsqu'ils parlent car ils trouvent que cela « fait trop français ». Il faut croire que chaque région amène ses coutumes. Mais je vais m'efforcer de ne plus utiliser ce mot, mes intentions étaient bonnes car je m'abstenais d'utiliser le mot « ami », car je trouvais trop habituel, trop terne…Merci d'avoir laissé une review et d'avoir lu! Sincèrement je l'apprécie.

Merci à Onarluca, Summer-Sunrise, harry, Vif d'or, Shiny-misS, Akeri la malicieuse, Lunenoire, Aqualine d'Aquarius et Drago Malefoy pour les reviews du chapitre 95.

Note de l'auteure : J'ai décidé d'emprunter quelques éléments des livres de JKR, comme le département de la magie et la sortie de Azkaban de Sirius, car je voulais des évènements logiques, qui se tenaient debout et qui ne prendraient pas des heures à expliquer, alors comme la majorité a lu le livre portant sur ce sujet, je n'aurai pas besoin de trop élaborer. Ce fut une erreur de ma part de ne pas en parler alors que Harry était en seconde année, amis honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu en faire autant initialement et je n'avais pas pensé changer autant l'histoire, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, je crois que ma fic ne se porte pas très bien à l'intrigue initiale de JKR, ce pourquoi je l'ai changé. Imaginez que Sirius soit encore en vie lorsque Harry fut sorti de chez les Dursley, il n'aurait jamais accepté que Rogue en prenne soin! Ce qu'il est important de retenir, ce n'est pas comment Sirius est disparu, l'année de sa mort ou les circonstances, mais plutôt que Harry en est mort de remords et qu'il a de la difficulté à gérer ces évènements parfois, même si personne ne le sait vraiment. Harry préfère conserver cela pour lui, mais peut-être que lors d'une séquence d'occlumencie, rogue pourrait découvrir des souvenirs révélateurs qui trahiraient les apparences que Harry tient à entretenir.


	97. Chapitre 97: Une nouvelle cachée

− Concentrez-vous, apprenti, hurla Rogue pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis la dernière heure.

Harry prit une large inspiration, ce qui ne devait pas arriver était en train de se produire. Il peinait à faire apparaître un patronus sans sa baguette et il devait même s'avouer que peiner était un mot relativement faible pour ce qu'il réussissait à faire. C'est à peine si une légère fumée blanche s'échappait lorsqu'il prononçait l'incantation. Et avec Rogue qui lui criait après, avec la chaleur cuisante du mois de juillet et l'humidité lourde qui collait ses cheveux à son front, Harry trouvait qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde pour perdre cette dite patience. Mais pourtant, il se forçait encore à prendre une profonde respiration et à recommencer. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était au dessus de ses moyens et c'était de l'acharnement malsain que de le forcer dans cette voie.

« Je n'y arriverai pas » voulu dire Harry, par contre il serra fermement ses lèvres afin qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

− Je vous avertis, apprenti, ma patience a des limites que vous franchirez sous peu ! Si je vous demande de faire ce sort, c'est que je sais que vous en êtes capable ! Alors pas d'argumentation mentale et faites ce que je vous dit !

Rogue ouvrit la malle contenant l'épouvantard, ce dernier, dès qu'il pu sortir, se transforma en détraqueur. Harry sentit son sang se glacer, ce qu'il pouvait détester ces bestioles ! Il rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait de force et s'écria :

− **_Spero_****_ patronum !... Spero patronum ! _**

Le vide, rien ne se produisait, à la limite le détraqueur aurait très bien pu lui extirper son âme qu'il n'aurait même pas réagit. Il bouillait intérieurement. Tout cela ne menait à rien, il était épuisé, exténué et il n'arrivait à rien de bon. Il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour réussir à faire apparaître un patronus corporel avec sa baguette, alors ce n'était guère difficile d'imaginer le désastre qu'il se produisait lorsqu'il tentait de faire la même chose sans cette dernière. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser son énergie, la quantité requise était trop grande et sans baguette, Harry trouvait qu'elle était même davantage importante. Il n'allait tout de même pas se vider de toute sa magie pour faire un simple sort ! ****

− Je n'y arriverai pas, lança soudainement Harry, furieux, enragé et las, à un tel point où il oublia volontairement de dire le petit mot magique qui aurait pu rendre cette situation risible.****

− Pardon, fit Rogue visiblement en perte de contrôle.

Il s'approcha de l'élève lentement, menaçant.

− Je ne crois pas apprenti, que votre opinion fut réclamée.

− Je n'ai pas émis un opinion s'indigna Harry, j'ai dit que je n'en pouvais plus, c'est un fait, seulement un fait !

− Allez préparer vos valises, apprenti, vous partez, fit Rogue d'une voix basse.

− QUOI, se surprit Harry à demander ?

− Vous avez très bien comprit. Vous partez pour une semaine en stage de « formation » chez un autre maître, il s'occupera de vous faire payer pour la petite altercation que vous venez de produire à l'instant. Vous ne devriez jamais tenter les limites, lorsque vous ignorez ce qui se trouve derrière.

− Mais maître, vous…

− SILENCE, taisez-vous avant que je ne demande à votre futur maître de vous punir davantage. Vous apprendrez sûrement beaucoup au cours de cette semaine et j'espère que vous reviendrez guérit de vos petites manies désagréables.

Harry était livide, le sang avait déserté son visage depuis quelques temps.

− Allez, dépêchez-vous, vous ne voudriez pas rendre votre nouveau maître furieux à cause de votre retard. Il vous reste 30 minutes. Partez.

Harry se tourna et couru vers l'appartement. Rogue lui aurait dit de ne pas courir qu'il ne l'aurait même pas écouté, il était obnubilé, il fallait que ce soit un rêve, Rogue ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui. Harry entra en trombe dans l'appartement, se rendit à sa chambre et en claqua la porte. Ceci alerta immédiatement Amélia qui accourut jusqu'à lui.

− Harry ? Mon enfant qu'avez-vous, dit-elle en regardant le visage de l'adolescent où se bousculaient tant d'émotions ?

Harry n'en pouvait plus et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère, déversant le stress et la colère qu'il avait accumulés depuis le début de l'entraînement cette journée-là.

− Je m'en vais, mère, dit-il finalement.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Rogue était rentré. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il rejoigne son apprenti. Il était enragé, n'avait pas pris la peine de se clamer et de le voir se plaindre dans les bras d'Amélia ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère.

− Amélia, sort de cette chambre, dit-il froidement. Apprenti, est-ce que c'est un mois entier que vous voulez passer en stage ? Je ne vous ai jamais dit d'aller vous plaindre dans les bras de votre mère. Alors faites ce qu'il vous a été ordonné de faire.

Amélia était sans voix, cela faisait des lunes que Severus n'avait pas agit ainsi avec Harry, habituellement il agissait plutôt convenablement. Elle avait envie de crier face à cette injustice qui lui brisait le cœur.

− Seve…tenta-t-elle

− Non Amélia, ne te mêle pas à cela.

Elle sortit de la chambre, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'avait jamais pensé que son mari lui ferait cela, lui enlever ainsi un de ses enfants, sans son consentement, sans lui en faire par d'abord. D'accord, Harry était l'apprenti de Severus, mais il demeurait son garçon, celui qu'elle avait adopté et aimé comme si elle l'avait porté. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, incapable de se contrôler, incapable de ne pas hurler sa tristesse de voir cet adolescent si fragile, laissé aux mains d'un inconnu.

Lorsqu'il vit partir sa mère, Harry ressenti une rage sans nom face à son maître, comment pouvait-il lui faire cela à elle ? Elle était sa femme après tout ! Il se tourna et commença à faire ses valises, incertain du temps qu'il serait partit. Il décida de s'en tenir à ce que Rogue avait dit en premier, préparer du linge pour une semaine.

Severus, pour sa part, ne se sentait guère mieux. Le stage était un élément obligatoire dans l'apprentissage, mais évidemment, il n'était pas supposé se dérouler ainsi. Il aurait voulu le lui expliquer avant, il aurait voulu l'informer du déroulement du stage, il aurait voulu bien des choses, en fait, mais malheureusement, il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère et rien de tout cela se produirait, malgré qu'il n'était pas réellement trop tard pour changer d'avis. Il alla à sa chambre et retrouva Amélia assise sur le bord du lit, un oreiller entassé entre ses bras, des larmes chaudes qui tombaient sur ses joues et dans les yeux une détresse qui aurait blessé le plus grand insensible. Rogue en fut énormément marqué.

− Amélia, je…

− Non, Severus, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes, ne me dis pas quelque chose auquel tu ne crois pas. Va-t-en, je t'en prie, laisse-moi.

− Écoute, moi Lia, s'il te plait. Harry ira en stage, c'est vrai, mais ce stage est un élément obligatoire de l'apprentissage, il l'aurait fait de toute manière.

− Alors pourquoi le lui présentes-tu comme un punition horrible ? Pourquoi l'as-tu privé que je le console ?

− Car ce n'était pas le moment, Lia, si ce n'était du fait que nous soyons ses parents, Harry n'aurait jamais tous ces moments de repos et ces petits espoirs que tu lui donnes. Il serait laissé à lui-même, comme je fus laissé à moi-même. Et puis cela va lui faire du bien. Il devient de plus en plus impulsif, de plus en plus irréfléchi et ne craint plus du tout de faire ce qu'un apprenti n'a aucun de droit de faire. Comprends-moi Amélia, je veux seulement qu'il comprenne comment il doit agir, il lui reste trois grades à passer, s'il continue ainsi, il n'y parviendra jamais, il se laisse aller depuis l'obtention de son premier grade et je sais que cela pourrait être dangereux. De plus, je n'allais tout de même lui présenter ce stage comme étant une partie de plaisir, car de toute évidence cela n'aurait rien d'amusant. J'attendais un moment comme celui-ci pour le lui imposer et crois-moi les moments propices furent plus que fréquents ces derniers jours, au moins dix fois par jour j'avais envie de lui annoncer qu'il partait en stage, mais à chaque fois je me reprenais, je n'étais pas capable de faire cela. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui ce fut différent, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

− Je vois, dit-elle simplement. Où l'enverras-tu ?

− J'avais le choix entre Lucius Malefoy où McDen Trong. Comme Malefoy est un mangemort accompli et qu'il livrerait sans tarder Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbre, alors j'ai décidé d'opter pour la seconde option. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment meilleure, mais au moins il n'est pas un mangemort.

− Tu blagues, là, Sev ! Trong, tout de même, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, le pauvre s'il savait ce qu'il l'attend, dit-elle en sentant les larmes recommencer à couler sur son visage.

− Trong n'est pas si terrible, si Harry lui obéit tout ira bien. Trong est le meilleur sorcier que je connaisse dans la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et la Magie Noire. Cela lui fera du bien de réaliser comment se passe un apprentissage normal, il appréciera peut-être sa situation par la suite. Je vais aller le voir d'ailleurs pour le préparer. Je m'excuse de la manière dont les choses se sont déroulées, Lia, si tu savais à quel point j'aie hâte qu'il termine cet apprentissage, si tu savais combien j'aimerais que tout cela n'existe pas.

− Aurais-je au moins le droit de lui parler avant qu'il parte ?

− Si Trong accepte, Lia, je ne suis plus responsable maintenant, du moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Amélia laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir. Rogue se leva, vint pour lui embrasser le front, mais elle s'esquiva doucement, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie pour le moment c'était bien de se faire toucher par son mari. Il inclina la tête, blessé, mais s'abstint de tous commentaires. Il sortit de la chambre conjugale et alla rejoindre l'apprenti. Il se recomposa un air suffisant et entra dans la chambre. Harry était assit sur son lit, sa malle prête à ses côtés, le regard perdu quelque part ente la souffrance et la colère. En voyant son maître arriver, il se leva et évita soigneusement son regard. Rogue s'immobilisa devant Harry, les main derrières le dos, tentant de cacher cette nervosité qui s'était emparée de ses mains. Il les occupa quelques instants à rétrécir la malle de Harry, puis il les remit en lieu sûr.

− Apprenti, fit-il sans qu'aucune expression ne transcende, M. Trong arrivera sous peu, allez l'attendre au salon.

− Maître, demanda Harry doucement ?

− Avez-vous eu la permission de parler, apprenti, interrogea Rogue froidement ?

− Non, maître, répondit Harry en baissant davantage la tête.

− Alors, n'en faite rien. Allez, au salon.

Harry se rendit au salon, pestant contre lui-même, il n'en voulait pas à son maître, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, car il avait été avertit d'avance. Rendu au salon, Harry remarqua que sa mère était présente. Il s'approcha d'un divan et demeura debout, immobile. Il regardait ailleurs que vers sa mère, il ne voulait pas voir son regard triste, il ne pouvait pas lui parler tant que son maître ne lui aurait pas permis de le faire. Amélia vint pour s'approcher de Harry, mais Rogue lui fit comprendre, d'un simple regard, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle attende de demander à Trong. Ce ne fut guère long que ce dernier arriva. L'homme était grand, mince et sa musculature semblait développée. Ses cheveux dorés touchaient ses épaules, son teint pâle était percé par des yeux turquoise et ses vêtements sombres avaient un chic hors pair. Rogue salua Trong comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne connaissance et finalement les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier fixait avec concentration les autoroutes que semblaient former les fils du tapis.

− Apprenti, fit Rogue d'une voix neutre, veuillez saluer Maître Trong.

Harry procéda comme il lui avait été ordonné, pensant intérieurement qu'il ne connaissait personne du nom de Trong et que finalement il était fort heureux que la personne ne soit ni Malefoy, ni Ombrage et ni Voldemort, ce qui aurait été tout de même ironique. Les deux hommes vinrent pour se retirer quelques instants afin de discuter de quelques détails et Amélia en profita pour tenter sa chance.

− M. Trong, fit-elle, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec mon fils pendant que vous discuterez avec Severus ?

− L'avez-vous mérité, apprenti, demanda Trong à Harry ?

− Je ne crois pas, maître répondit aussitôt Harry.

− Je ne crois pas n'est pas une réponse, apprenti, fit l'homme en parlant sévèrement à Harry. Ma question se répondait pas oui ou par non, rien d'autre. Alors, l'avez-vous méritez, apprenti, reprit-il en postillonnant au visage de Harry.

− Non, maître, fit ce dernier ravagé par la culpabilité de faire cela à sa mère, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas mentir, Trong le saurait bien vite car sa marque l'aurait trompé.

− Alors vous avez votre réponse, madame, maintenant Severus, si vous voulez bien, allons discuter rapidement de ce qu'il y a à discuter, afin que je puisse rejoindre ma demeure.

− Bien sûr, fit Rogue.

Rogue et Trong quittèrent la pièce et Amélia demeura aux côtés de Harry, sans lui parler toutefois, ne voulant pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il en avait. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, que Antoine et Océanne étaient partis jouer à l'extérieur, ils ne seraient pas témoins de cette scène de mauvais goût. Les deux hommes revinrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

− McDen fit Rogue, j'aimerais avoir un petit entretien avec mon apprenti avant qu'il parte.

− Bien certainement Severus. Apprenti, suivez Severus.

Rogue emmena Harry dans son bureau, les deux marchèrent en silence, comme s'il existait entre eux quelque chose qui pouvait se briser au moindre impact. Rogue s'installa sur une chaise et fit signe à Harry se prendre place à côté de lui.

− Harry, fit-il, vous passerez la semaine suivante avec M. Trong, il a le pouvoir de vous garder aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à la concurrence de un mois. Tentez de comprendre pourquoi vous allez à cet endroit et ce que vous pouvez en tirer. Il a les mêmes droits que j'aie envers vous et vous lui devrez la même obéissance, et j'espère bien que vous lui obéirez davantage que vous le faites avec moi. Il pourra vous punir et ne se gênera pas pour le faire, alors demeurez à votre affaire.

− Mais père, si j'ai déjà compris le message, si je sais quoi faire, maintenant, est-ce que je peux ne pas y aller ?

− Non Harry, vous irez. Nous en discuterons à votre retour.

− Mais…

− C'est une des raison qui me porte à croire que vous avez dangereusement besoin de ce stage, Harry, dit-il en faisait signe sur l'attitude que venait d'avoir l'adolescent.

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir et en fut mort de honte.

− J'aurais aimé voir mère avant de partir, avoua-t-il en dernier recours.

− Je sais, Harry, elle aussi aurait aimé, mais je ne suis pas celui qui décide. Maintenant nous allons retourner au salon, McDen va s'impatienter. Il n'a pas une patience merveilleuse, Harry, alors n'en abusez pas. Allez, venez maintenant.

Ils retournèrent ensembles au salon. Amélia regarda partir son fils en pleurant. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, que ce n'était qu'une question de jours, mais elle aurait tant aimé lui expliquer ce pourquoi il allait là. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, elle alla dans la chambre des triplets endormis et s'y enferma. Elle prit Alana dans ses bras et la berça longuement, jusqu'à ce que la petite se réveille par elle-même de son sommeil et qu'elle réclame à boire.

Antoine et Océanne étaient revenus de l'extérieur. Il était plus de cinq heures et ils cherchaient Harry, car à cette heure il avait habituellement terminé son apprentissage. Lorsqu'ils virent leur mère sortir de la chambre des bébés, ils se demandèrent pourquoi elle semblait si épuisée, mais ne dirent rien à ce propos.

− Mère, où est Harry, demanda Océanne ?

− Océanne, allez voir votre père, réussit à dire Amélia avec des sanglots dans la gorge, il vous le dira.

Perplexe, elle sortit de l'appartement, suivie d'Antoine et ils prirent la direction du laboratoire de travail de Rogue. Ils frappèrent discrètement à la porte, puis y entrèrent. Ils demeurèrent figés de ne pas trouver leur père debout en train de confectionner une potion, ce dernier était assit sur un divan en cuir et semblait hypnotisé par les flammes émanant de l'antre.

− Père, demanda Océanne ? Père, mère nous a dit de venir vous demander où était Harry.

− Entrez, les enfants, fit Rogue la voix lasse. Venez vous asseoir.

Les deux enfants firent ce que Rogue avait dit et ils apprirent finalement où était leur frère.

− Je vous déteste, lança férocement Océanne à l'endroit de son père. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui faire cela ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le faire encore souffrir. Je vous hais !

Elle tourna le dos et marcha vers la sortie.

− MADEMOISELLE, REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI, cria-t-il à l'endroit de son aînée. Vous allez changer de ton lorsque vous me parlerez. Harry est partit en stage, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Ce stage est obligatoire, alors qu'il se déroule maintenant où d'en un an, je ne vois pas en quoi vous êtes concernée. Retournez à l'appartement et restez-y jusqu'à ce que je vous donne un avis contraire.

− Bravo Océanne, se plaignit Antoine, maintenant je suis seul pour jouer !

− Ha la ferme, stupide germe, lui répondit-elle.

S'en fut trop pour Rogue. Il se leva subitement et attrapa sa fille par le bras.

− J'ignore ce qui se passe avec vous, jeune fille, depuis l'incident impliquant le professeur Ombrage je vous trouve très hasardeuse. Maintenant, faites ce que je vous ai dit et pendant que vous y serez vous m'expliquerez en 10 parchemins ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ce changement d'humeur.

− Mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est ma vie privée et puis il n'y a rien à …

Il l'a gifla sèchement.

− Partez, maintenant et rajoutez 2 parchemins sur les pires méthodes que je pourrais utiliser pour vous punir, à l'avenir. Et ne prenez pas la peine de mentir. Je vérifierai l'authenticité de vos écrits avec du Veritaserum. Maintenant, si vous trouvez que votre soirée est assez chargée, je vous conseille vivement de partir.

Elle le regarda froidement, puis quitta la salle, davantage paniquée qu'en colère. Premièrement pour Harry. Puis deuxièmement pour elle, son père saurait ce qu'elle avait fait cette fameuse nuit.

Réponses aux reviews

**Khiêna******

Salut! Je viens de lire tes 96 chapitres en suivant et j'ai un peu la tête encombrée là, mais je tiens quand même à te laisser un petit message.

C'est assez bizarre, j'ai trouvé ta fic assez... je sais pas, un peu malasaine par moment, super dure en tout cas, démoralisante ( chouette ça va mieux pour Harry... ah non, c'est encore pire... )bien R en tout cas mais en même temps, ça a été impossible de m'en détacher avant la fin ( **tu fais de l'hypnotisme? ). **Je la trouve extrèmement bien construite et écrite; le fait tu n'aies pas gardé les évènements dans l'ordre de J.K Rowling ( mort de Cedric et de Sirius par exemple ) ne choquent absolment pas selon moi vu la psychologie de tes personnages.  
Les petits moments sympas entre Harry et Rogue sont encore plus appréciables par le fait qu'ils soient assez rares mais j'espère tout de même que la fin sera positive ( il me semble que tu penses dans ce sens aussi non? )

Enfin bref, pour résumer, j'adore ton histoire ( il m'a fallu de la place pour dire ça! ) et je suis

impatiente de lire la suite!

Bonne conitunuation ( pour les études aussi! )

Réponse : J'ai bien rit en lisant cela ! Non, je ne fais pas de l'hypnotisme…quoi que parfois j'aimerais bien, mais malheureusement non ! Bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice, merci pour ta review et aussi merci de lire ma fic.

**Hermionedu69**

dsl g rien mis au 95eme chap g pris du retard (g 36 mesages ffic !!) alors la je vais m'y

remettre et promis (tant que ma mere ne me punira pas) je mettrais 1 revew par chp sue celle-ci du moins parole de...de...de Moi !

bon **g pa compri 1 truc au mystere sirius c en 2eme ou en 3eme annee et quand q'est-il **

**echappé**** d'azkaban ?**

Moi qui te fais de big bisous

Réponse : C'est lors de la deuxième année de Harry. Lorsque Rogue adopta Harry il allait avoir 13 ans. Voilà, j'espère que cela éclaircit un peu tes interrogations. Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé cette review.

**Vif d'or**

Je comprend très bien ton explication de la fin et c'est très bien.  
Très bon chapitre, je suis heureuse que Harry n'ait pas eu de conséquences à sa bataille avec Draco, mais il aurait été amusant de voir la rencontre suivante entre ces deux-là après...

Merci et gros bisous.

Réponse : Dans un chapitre à venir, je te promets une rencontre prometteuse entre les deux….Merci de lire et d'avoir laisser un review.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami**

Hello, me revoilà pour un autre chapitre !! lol !! C'était pour savoir une chose !! En fait, je viens de m'apercevoir depuis le temps que je lis cette fic qu'elle était en rating R !! Est-ce que cela laisse à supposer qu'Harry aura un ou une petit(e) ami(e) ou cela est-il dû aux maltraitements des Dursley ?

Vivement que tu écrives la suite !!

BIG KISS

A.M-Shinigami

Réponse : Le classement « R » et présent pour diverses raisons. Premièrement les quelques scènes entre Rogue et Amélia, la scène qu'il y a eu entre Océanne et Gabriel Hunt (et celles à venir) sont assez explicites. Puis pour les scènes de violences impliquant Rogue t Harry et enfin pour les flashes back des Dursey. Je ne sais pas si avoir classé cette fic « R » c'est exagéré, mais je ne voulais pas la sous-évaluer, de peur qu'un publique non avertit la lise et en soit choqué. Classée ainsi, personne ne peut dire que je n'ai pas avertit. Et bien sûr il y aura des scènes mettant Harry en vedette avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas encore qui. Merci d'Avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review.

Merci à Onarluca, vif d'or, Shiny-misS, Khiêna, Calypso, Hermionedu69, Lunenoire, Drago Malefoy et Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami pour les reviews du chapitre 96 !


	98. Chapitre 98: D'un côté

Océanne se rendait à l'appartement, elle rageait contre son père, elle pleurait sur sa vie et elle craignait les découvertes que Rogue allait faire d'ici le lendemain matin. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'épargner. Elle entra brusquement dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter sa mère. Elle en fut désolée, s'il y avait une personne sur Terre qu'elle ne voulait pas brusquer c'était bien cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde, cette mère si douce, si tendre, si compréhensive et si parfaite, une mère quoi. Océanne se dit qu'elle ferait bien de demander conseil à cette femme, avant que son père ne revienne et qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de le faire et que de ce fait, elle doive prendre des décisions trop ardues pour elle seule. Elle savait qu'inévitablement, ce qu'elle dirait à sa mère, viendrait aux oreilles de son père, mais au point où elle en était rendue, elle préférait grandement que Rogue l'apprenne par sa femme que dans le travail qu'il lui avait imposé.

− Mère, tenta-t-elle, j'aurais besoin de vous parler.

Amélia leva les yeux de l'enfant endormi qu'elle berçait. Elle regarda de ses yeux encore rougis, son aînée si désemparée. Est-ce que cette journée allait prendre fin, se demanda-t-elle, presque découragée de tous les problèmes auxquels elle avait dû faire face, attristée que son mari s'en prenne si durement aux enfants.

− Bien sûr, ma belle, répondit Amélia. Allez dans votre chambre, je vous y rejoindrai dans quelques minutes.

Océanne acquiesça, puis se rendit à sa chambre. Elle prépara les parchemins dont elle aurait de toute évidence besoin pour faire le travail que son père lui avait imposé, puis elle se coucha sur son lit, en position fœtale, comme si ainsi elle retrouvait la protection du monde magique qui avait été sien, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. Amélia entra dans la chambre d'Océanne, le cœur chargé de cette peine qui la suivait depuis le départ de Harry, la tête encore plus douloureuse par la vue de cette enfant devant elle. Qu'est-ce que Severus avait bien pu faire encore?

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa fille dans ses bras, tentant de calmer les nouveaux sanglots qui émanaient maintenant de ce corps de femme où des traces d'enfant été demeurées. Elles restèrent longtemps en silence, ainsi, à se consoler mutuellement.

− Mère, j'ai des ennuis, fit soudainement Océanne.

Amélia demeurait muette, prête à entendre et à accepter ce que lui dirait sa fille.

− J'ai eu une altercation avec père, tout à l'heure. Maintenant, je devrai lui faire dix rouleaux de parchemins sur ce qui s'est déroulé dans ma vie, depuis l'incident impliquant le professeur Ombrage. Il veut que j'explique ce qui justifie mes agissements, mais je ne veux pas et ne peux pas lui dire, mère. Il va m'arracher la tête, s'il l'apprenait. Je suis tannée qu'il cherche toujours à tout contrôler, à tout savoir, à tout orchestrer. J'ai droit à ma vie, et lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais le droit à mes secrets, il s'est encore plus enragé contre moi et il m'a ordonné de rajouter deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les pires méthodes qu'il pourrait utiliser pour me punir. Mère, faites quelque chose, je n'en peux plus, il est toujours après moi, j'en viens à le détester parfois.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Amélia voyait bien où sa fille voulait en venir, elle comprenait la haine qui venait de prendre place dans ce corps en croissance, elle savait que sa fille marchait sur une corde raide.

− Mais qu'avez-vous pu donc faire, ma belle, pour avoir si peur de sa réaction?

− J'ai un copain depuis un an et demi, mère.

− Et où est le problème?

− Il est de Gryffondor.

− Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui pourrait faire enrager votre père au point de vous mettre dans un tel état.

Océanne leva les yeux vers sa mère. Elle devait le lui dire, mais elle sentait que si elle le faisait, elle allait perdre l'exclusivité de ce moment, de même que l'opportunité de recommencer, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle le disait, maintenant à sa mère, ou par écrit à son père. À moins d'être masochiste, le choix n'était pas des plus difficiles à faire.

− Nous avons couché ensemble, fit-elle faiblement.

− Oh, fut tout ce que Amélia pu dire.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à ce moment. Océanne se figea et se mit à pleurer davantage, sa vie semblait vouer au drame. Elle regarda sa mère, les yeux parcourus d'une crainte sans nom et voulue fuir à l'instant l'appartement maudit. Sa mère lui fit un faible sourire, tentant de la rassurer de son mieux, sachant d'avance ce que sa fille devrait endurer.

− Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Océanne. Je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Rogue était arrivé. Il regardait sa fille froidement, encore une qui était allée se plaindre dans les bras de sa mère. Non, mais qu'avaient ses enfants aujourd'hui!

− Miss, il me semble que vous ayez suffisamment de travail à faire, sans vous attarder à pleurnicher. Et Amélia, arrête de toujours les couver comme tu le fais. C'est impossible d'obtenir un résultat si tu défais tout ce que je fais.

− Laissez-la tranquille, cria Océanne, au moins elle, elle, nous aime. Au moins, elle ne n'est pas seulement là lorsque nous avons mal agit!

Rogue s'approcha de sa fille lentement, Océanne le fixait rageusement, Amélia était morte de peur, elle avait, sans aucun doute davantage peur que sa fille.

− Severus, tenta-t-elle, calme-toi avant de faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter.

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il attrapa la mâchoire de ma fille entre les doigts de sa main et serra la peau fermement. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs minutes, Océanne n'afficha aucun signe de peur ou de douleurs. Il ancra ses yeux profondément dans ceux de sa fille et il dit :

− J'ai l'impression que la liste que vous allez me fournir, jeune fille, sera très rapidement rendue utile.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit. Il relâcha la bouche d'Océanne, tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Amélia était désespérée. Comment allait-elle ramener l'harmonie entre ces deux personnes qui parfois se ressemblaient trop pour pouvoir s'entendre?

− Océanne, réprimanda-t-elle, pourquoi lui tenir tête?

− Car il avait tort. Je suis bien d'accord pour lui obéir lorsqu'il a raison, mais lorsqu'il a tort je ne peux me résoudre à le faire. En plus, je déteste le voir agir ainsi face à vous.

− Je vais tenter d'arranger la situation, mais vous allez devoir accepter que je lui dise pour votre petit ami.

− Non, mère, je vous en prie.

− Vous devrez lui dire d'une manière ou d'une autre, Océanne, aussi bien que je sois celle qui lui annoncera la nouvelle. Allez souper dans la Grande Salle, ce soir, et je vais tenter de faire quelque chose. Amener Antoine avec vous. D'accord?

− Oui, mère.

Océanne regarda sa mère avec dans les yeux des éclairs de chagrin. Amélia l'embrassa sur le front en jouant doucement dans ses cheveux. Océanne pensa qu'elle aimerait toujours que sa mère la prenne pour sa petite fille, même si elle était trop vieille pour ces petits jeux.

− Allez, partez maintenant. Il est dans la douche, il ne s'objectera pas à votre départ. Je vais revenir vous chercher lorsque nous aurons terminé de discuter, ne revenez pas avant.

Océanne ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, elle se leva, prit la direction de la sortie, se tourna une dernière vers sa mère, puis recevant un sourire de sa part, elle partit pour de bon. En chemin, elle arrêta à la salle commune de Serpentard pour y trouver son frère.

− Viens, Antoine lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, nous devons aller manger dans la Grande Salle ce soir, mère me l'a demandé, elle doit parler à père.

Le cadet sembla sceptique, mais n'avait aucune envie de retourner vérifier les dires de sa sœur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en silence, silence que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de briser. Il était rare qu'ils ne soupaient pas à l'appartement de leur parent, ce qui fit se lever sur eux des regards inquisiteurs, mais ils n'y portèrent pas attention.

Rogue venait de sortir de la douche. Cela lui avait fait du bien et lui avait permis de se calmer. Sa fille lui jouait de plus en plus avec les nerfs et il sentait que sa patience envers elle, s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Il sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, mais bien évidemment, il ne pu que constater son absence. Il alla à la cuisine où Amélia l'attendait.

− Où est Océanne, Amélia, demanda-t-il sans préambule?

− Sev, je dois te parler, j'ai envoyé les enfants manger dans la Grande Salle, car je dois avoir une conversation, maintenant, avec toi.

− Mais Amélia, elle était punie et…

− Je sais tout cela Severus, mais cela devra attendre, c'est à propos de notre fille dont j'aimerais discuter. S'il te plait, Sev, je sais que je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer avant d'aller la chercher.

Ils s'installèrent à la table où les elfes de maison avaient déjà fait apparaître leur repas. Amélia ramassa tout le courage qu'il lui restait pour foncer vers ce terrain inconnu et sinueux qu'elle s'apprêtait à arpenter.

− Sev, je ne veux pas m'interposer lorsque tu punis les enfants, seulement, parfois ils ont besoin de savoir qu'ils sont aimés. Ce sont des enfants, chéri, et ils ont besoin de sécurité et pas seulement d'autorité. Océanne est désemparée et sa réaction fut tout à fait normale. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait aller raconter ce qu'elle avait à me dire, à toi. Je n'aurais, moi-même, jamais raconté cela à mon propre père. Océanne ne fera pas la première rédaction que tu lui as demandé, et laisse-moi terminer, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. Elle ne la fera pas, car cela serait trop humiliant. Ce qui la tourmente, Severus, est très simple. Elle est amoureuse. Simplement amoureuse. Elle a un copain depuis un an et demi et leur relation est rendue à un stade beaucoup plus avancé que de se tenir par la main. Oui, Sev, dit-elle en voyant l'air choqué de son mari, ils ont fait l'amour. Et finalement, il est de Gryffondor.

− Je vois, fit-il, simplement.

− Severus, elle ne peut pas t'écrire cela. Elle a changé depuis ce temps, mais comprend-la; elle vivait dans l'angoisse de se faire surprendre et dans la peur que tu lui interdises son amour.

− Et elle a bien fait de craindre cela, fit Rogue.

− Tu ne peux pas vouloir sincèrement dire cela, Severus. Elle a seize ans. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de fréquenter le garçon dont elle est amoureuse.

− Et pourquoi pas?

− …

− C'est bien ce que je me disais, répliqua-t-il en se levant de table et en prenant la direction de la sortie de l'appartement.

− Severus, où vas-tu? Je t'interdis d'aller la retrouver. Prends sur toi avant. Réfléchis à la situation, calme-toi pour l'amour de Merlin. Sev, je t'en prie…

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue était partit, laissant derrière lui une femme en pleures.

La Grande Salle était bondée, Océanne et Antoine était assit tranquillement à la table des Serpentard. Ils mangeaient en silence et après le repas, ils se mirent tous les deux à travailler sur des projets personnels. Antoine leva les yeux de sa lecture et fut frappé par une dure réalité.

− Océanne, est-ce que tu avais vraiment eu la permission de mère pour venir manger ici?

− Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi?

− As-tu fait quelque chose de mal, je veux dire de très mal dernièrement?

− QUOI, je ne te suis pas, Antoine, sois plus clair!

− C'est père, je crois qu'il nous cherche et il ne semble pas très heureux.

Océanne devint blême. Elle se tourna vers Gabriel, lui faisant comprendre par son regard qu'elle ne pourrait plus cacher la situation très longtemps. Il la rassura de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, la regardant avec cette infinie passion dans les yeux.

− OCÉANNE AMÉLIA ROGUE, hurla Rogue en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est bien mon nom, pensa-t-elle tristement » Elle se tourna lentement, la peur au ventre. Un silence lourd était tombé sur l'ensemble des étudiants, ils regardaient avec appréhension leur maître de potions s'en prendre à sa fille. Tous éprouvèrent un élan de sympathie pour la jeune Serpentard. Elle se leva, Rogue l'empoigna par le bras et la fit sortir très rapidement de la Grande Salle, à l'abri des regards trop curieux. Il l'a traîna ainsi jusqu'à ses appartements, la conduisit dans sa chambre, insonorisa la pièce et verrouilla la porte.

− Vous avez osé! Vous avez osé, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Couchée sur son lit, où elle avait atterrit, elle pleurait tout son âme, seule face à celui qu'elle méprisait par moment.

− Vous ne le reverrez plus jamais. Vous demeurerez enfermée ici, vous serez escortée pour aller à vos cours et vous n'aurez plus le droit de discuter avec les Gryffondor. Si j'entends que vous avez, ne serait-ce que partiellement désobéis, je vous envoie dans un collège de Sorcellerie pour fille. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Elle pleura davantage. Rogue prit cela pour une confirmation, sortit de la pièce et enferma sa fille à double tours. Océanne se recroquevilla davantage, blessée pour avoir aimé. Blessée par celui qui aurait dû l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se leva, tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais fut projetée sur son lit; bien sûr, il avait installé un sortilège l'empêchant de tenter de déverrouiller la porte. Rogue entra à nouveau dans la chambre de son aînée, le regard encore plus noir qu'habituellement.

− Ne me suis-je pas bien fait comprendre, la première fois, demanda-t-il brusquement? Vous voudriez une explication plus pratique, peut-être? Alors, je vais vous le redemander une seconde et dernière fois. Vous ne sortirez de cette chambre que sous mes conditions et mon accord, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

− Oui, père, répondit-elle avec haine.

Amélia, cette nuit-là, dormit dans le lit de Harry. Elle en voulait à son mari, elle rageait contre la douleur qu'il avait imposée à sa fille, leur fille. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur bien des choses, mais cette fois-ci était une fois de trop. Mais comment agir, comment lui parler? Allait-il simplement l'ignorer, la frapper, comme au début de leur mariage?

Le lendemain matin, elle était décidée à agir. Il ne l'emporterait pas aussi facilement au paradis.

− Severus, tu ne peux pas lui faire cela, elle a le droit à son bonheur, elle a seize ans, par Merlin, elle est assez vieille pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

− Tant qu'elle vivra sous mon toit, elle respectera mes règles. C'est une école, ici, pas un bordel.

− C'est cela qui t'enrage? Qu'elle ne soit plus vierge? Bien, laisse-moi te dire que tu es vieux jeu! Que feras-tu lorsque Antoine aura couché avec une fille? Laisse-moi répondre à cela! Tu ne feras absolument rien! Rien parce que c'est un garçon et que pour toi il est normal qu'un garçon fasse ses expériences. Mais ta fille aussi a le droit à cela. Ne viens pas me dire que la première fois où tu as fait l'amour c'était à notre lune de miel, je ne te croirai pas. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu lui as fait toute cette scène, hier. Tu risques de la perdre pour de bon, Sev. Elle ne t'est pas acquise. Elle pourrait très bien cracher sur ta tombe, comme tu as fait pour ton père. Sev, plus le temps passe, plus tu lui ressembles. Fais quelque chose, car je ne supporterai pas cela très longtemps. Arrête de la traiter comme une gamine, comme une élève que tu connais à peine. C'est ta fille, ton sang courre dans ses veines, reconnais-le bon sang! Et déverrouille-moi la porte, je veux aller la voir.

Rogue n'argumenta pas, bouche bée devant ce que sa femme venait de lui dire. Était-il vraiment comme son père? Devenait-il le vieil homme grincheux, violent et méchant qu'avait été son père? Si Lia le disait, cela devait être vrai!

Amélia entra dans la chambre de sa fille, les larmes encore aux yeux. Océanne n'avait même pas enlevé ses vêtements avant de se coucher. La mère prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça doucement, voulant faire disparaître les douleurs qu'elle endurait inutilement. Au bout de trente minutes, elle sortit de la chambre de sa fille. Ce fut Rogue qui y entra par la suite, un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, Océanne se calla au fond de son lit, s'éloignant le plus possible de celui qui venait d'entrer. À ce moment, Rogue eut la confirmation qu'il avait mal agit, mais maintenant comment lui dirait-il? Il ne pouvait pas arriver et lui dire qu'il avait eu tort! Et son ego dans tout cela? Il laissa le cabaret, referma la porte et quitta l'appartement. Décidemment, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Océanne ne toucha pas à son déjeuner, ni à son dîner. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête qui tournait. Le soir venu, Rogue entra à nouveau dans sa chambre, portant le repas qui devait lui être servi. Océanne avait espéré, qu'après l'altercation avec sa mère, que son père allait la laisser sortir, mais elle dû se sermonner d'arrêter de rêver en couleurs. Elle regarda le plateau être déposé sur sa table de travail et puis son père quitta la pièce, sans même avoir parlé. Il revint trente minutes plus tard et visiblement, il n'appréciait pas le jeûne que semblait avoir commencé sa fille.

− La dernier fois que Harry a osé jeûner, jeune fille, il dû subir que je le nourrisse à la cuillère pendant au moins trois jours, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que vous recherchez, dit Rogue d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

− Que je meure de faim ou que je meure d'une peine d'amour, je ne vois pas la différence, ironisa la jeune fille.

− Faites bien attention, lorsque l'on ne connaît pas les enjeux, on ne tente pas le terrain, c'est de cette façon que Potter a fini en stage.

Elle se tut. Rogue s'installa sur une chaise près de son lit et semblait attendre quelque chose.

− Je vous conseille de manger par vous-même, jeune fille.

− Je n'ai pas faim.

− OCÉANNE!

− D'accord, fit-elle à contre cœur, je vais manger, mais je veux que ce soit mère qui vienne ici.

− Vous n'êtes pas dans une position pour argumenter, jeune fille. Pour le moment c'est moi qui suis présent, et vous mangerez en ma présence.

Elle retint une réplique cinglante, jugeant prudent de se retenir. Elle mangea une partie du plateau, puis arrêta; à rester inactive toute la journée, son appétit n'avait pas eu le temps de se creuser. Rogue vint pour partir avec le plateau lorsqu'elle tenta à nouveau sa chance.

− Père, j'aimerais que mère vienne me voir, s'il vous plait.

− Non, fit-il simplement.

− Mais pourquoi?

− Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, lorsque vous le mériterez, lorsque vous obéirez, je serai probablement plus enclin à vous faire plaisir, d'ici là, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accèderais à votre requête, vous ne m'avez donné aucune raison pour que je m'y plie d'ailleurs. Maintenant, avant que je vous quitte, je veux récupérer les deux rouleaux de parchemins que j'avais exigé. Je laisserai tomber les dix autres, compte tenu des circonstances.

Océanne se gifla mentalement, tout cela lui était complètement sortit de la tête, ce n'était rien pour l'aider à améliorer sa situation face à son père.

− Je ne les ai pas fait, père, j'ai oublié.

− Et bien, vous les ferez avant d'aller vous coucher, je viendrai les ramasser dans 3 heures.

− Père, ne pourriez-vous pas changer le sujet, s'il vous plait?

− Non, pas du tout.

Elle soupira et Rogue sortit de sa chambre. Il voulait casser ce petit caractère supérieur, celui avec lequel il avait de la difficulté depuis quelques temps. Le lendemain matin, Rogue vint la réveiller, elle avait cours cette journée-là.

− Vous ne parlerez à personne ne faisant pas partie de Serpentard, est-ce clair?

− Mais Hermione et Ron, je ne pourrai même pas leur parler.

− Non.

− Pourquoi vous me faites cela?

− Vous le savez très bien.

− Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, cela faisait plus d'une année à ce moment que nous sortions ensembles. Il m'aime et je l'aime, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange.

− Surveillez votre tempérament, jeune fille, les démarches pour le collège de Sorcellerie pour filles sont déjà amorcées. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas vous y retrouver?

− Vous ne feriez pas cela, mère ne vous laisserait pas faire!

− Vous voulez parier?

− Non, dit elle en baissant la tête.

− On est moins certaine maintenant, dit-il en se moquant. Malya vous suivra partout, toute la journée, ne tentez pas de la berner, elle est à mon service et avant toutes choses, elle m'obéit.

− Est-ce que je pourrai voir mère ce soir?

− Cela dépendra de votre journée. Allez, filez maintenant et agissez convenablement, autrement je le saurai.

Océanne partit, sa journée fut exécrable, mais au moins elle appréciait de ne pas être enfermée dans sa chambre. Gabriel s'approcha d'elle à quelques reprises, mais par manque de chance, d'autres élèves leur barraient la route. Elle tentait de lui parler, malgré les avertissements, mais tout semblait vouer à l'échec. Elle lui écrivit une note, lui expliquant la situation. Il en fut profondément désolé, il était même prêt à aller parler avec Rogue, mais elle le convint d'abandonner. En fin de journée, par un moment d'étourderies de Malya, Océanne réussit à s'approcher considérablement de Gabriel, ils discutèrent quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la petite elfe outrée intervienne.

− Maîtresse Océanne, vous êtes une mauvaise fille! Votre père a dit de ne pas parler aux étudiants hors de Serpentard.

Océanne se figea, l'elfe allait tout balancer à son père, elle était cuite, elle embrassa amoureusement Gabriel, se disant que quitte à être dans le trouble, elle le serait pour quelque chose, cette action mit l'elfe encore plus en colère.

− Allez Malya, tenta de la raisonner Océanne en quittant Gabriel, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je t'en prie Malya, ne dit rien.

− Malya doit tout dire, Malya est une bonne elfe et elle obéit à Maître Rogue.

Océanne sentit les larmes se bousculer à ses yeux, ce qu'elle pouvait se trouver bête parfois. En entrant dans l'appartement, elle fut soulagée de n'y voir que sa mère et sans prendre garde aux ordres de Rogue, elle lui tomba encore une fois dans les bras, déversant le chagrin qu'elle avait accumulé. Sa mère semblait avoir vieillie de dix ans.

− Mère, vous ne le laisserez pas m'envoyer au collège pour filles, hein?

− Bien sûr que non, ma belle, mais pourquoi avez-vous reparlé à ce garçon aujourd'hui, votre première journée où vous étiez un peu plus libre et vous lui prouvez qu'il ne peut pas vous faire confiance. Je ne dis pas cela pour le défendre, Océanne, seulement j'essaie de trouver un terrain d'entente. Et c'est assez fastidieux lorsque les parties sont aussi à couteaux tirés que vous deux. Allez dans votre chambre, avant qu'il ne revienne, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

− Merci, mère.

Océanne gratifia sa mère d'un sourire, le premier qu'elle faisait depuis ce qui lui semblait comme une éternité. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, suivit de l'elfe toujours aussi en colère contre sa jeune maîtresse. Rogue revint quelques minutes plus tard et Malya regarda soudainement tristement la jeune fille, elle était tiraillée entre ses deux maîtres, mais finalement, comme l'un des deux lui faisait davantage peur, elle décida d'obéir à celui-là.

− Malya, grogna Rogue depuis la cuisine.

L'elfe jeta un dernier regard à Océanne, puis la quitta tristement. Océanne donna à peine quelques secondes avant que son père ne se retrouve dans sa chambre, en train de l'engueuler. Elle aurait probablement fait un bon professeur de Divination car Rogue se retrouva effectivement dans sa chambre quelques instants plus tard. Son regard noir scrutant sa fille, ses lèvres minces, tirées par la colère.

− Je suis désolée, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mais je devais lui expliquer que je ne pouvais plus lui parler, il ne savait pas et n'aurait eu aucun moyen de savoir.

− Et j'imagine que de l'embrasser l'a aidé à comprendre où vous vouliez en venir? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous envoyer en pension, mademoiselle.

− Mais je l'aime.

Elle avait dit cela comme un supplice douloureux, elle voulait seulement avoir le droit de l'aimer. Elle baissa les yeux, trop triste devant cette défaite accablante. Elle était assise sur son lit, les jambes pliées sous elle, les larmes coulaient depuis longtemps de ses yeux.

− Père, dit-elle en dernier espoir, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vivre mon amour pour Gabriel. Je ferai n'importe quoi.

− Vous partirez demain matin.

Il ne dit rien de plus et sortit de la chambre.

− NON, hurla-t-elle au désespoir.

Océanne se coucha lourdement sur son lit, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, en hurlant sa vie qui lui faisait mal. Elle pleurait tellement, ses cheveuz lui collaient au visage par l'humidité.

Rogue venait de sortir de la pièce, il s'était adossé à la porte, il se sentit soudainement las, vieux et épuisé. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté en premier lieu? Parce que se fille n'était plus une petite fille? Parce qu'elle avait passé la barrière de la vie de femme sans lui en parler? Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Elle n'allait certainement aller se confier à lui, en sachant fort bien qu'il la punirait peu importe ce qu'elle dirait. Elle n'avait pas mal agit, finalement. C'était lui qui avait mal agit, en forçant ses enfants à le craindre, il avait perdu l'occasion d'être leur confident. Au lieu de leur donner un support sur lequel ils pouvaient s'appuyer, il était devenu le boulet qu'ils devaient traîner.

Rogue retourna dans la chambre d'Océanne. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit de sa fille, lui ouvrit les bras et attendit. Elle hésita quelque peu, puis finalement elle décida de s'y lover.

− Je suis désolé, Océanne. Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas à vous empêcher d'être heureuse, si votre bonheur est, pour le moment, avec ce garçon, je devrais en être heureux moi aussi. Je vous aime Océanne, et j'ai agit bêtement, en père surprotecteur et possessif.

− Merci, père, réussit-elle à dire après quelques secondes, merci beaucoup.

− Vous resterez à Poudlard.

Le père et la fille demeurèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Amélia surgisse dans le cadre de la porte, inquiète de ne rien avoir entendu depuis plusieurs instants. Elle sourit doucement, entra dans la chambre et enserra son mari et sa fille. Ils s'étaient enfin parlés. Elle en fut soulagée et les années qu'elle semblait avoir pris, s'envolèrent aussitôt. Elle les quitta quelques minutes après, consciente qu'ils pouvaient avoir d'autres choses à se dire.

− Océanne, finit par dire Rogue, j'aimerais réellement rencontrer le jeune homme dont vous êtes amoureuse. Aussi, si jamais d'autres situations comme celle-ci se déroulaient, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir, ou que vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh afin de ne pas tomber enceinte. Je sais que vous êtes assez intelligente pour gérer cela, je vais vous faire confiance. Allez, venez, maintenant, je crois que votre mère a bien hâte que tout ceci se termine.

− Père, vous ne m'auriez pas vraiment envoyé au collège pour filles, n'est-ce pas?

− J'y ai sérieusement pensé, Océanne. Votre mère était évidement contre, si elle n'avait pas été là, vous y seriez déjà rendue. Mais je peux vous assurez que je n'y songe plus.

Elle soupira d'aise. Cette menace avait vraiment été la pire menace de toute son existence.

− Père, je crois que nous devrions attendre un peu avant que vous ne rencontriez Gabriel officiellement. Il fut vraiment apeuré, comme tous ceux qui furent présents d'ailleurs, lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher, avant hier, dans la Grande Salle.

Rogue sourit doucement à sa fille et accepta, il avait vraiment agit comme un monstre. Il se comptait chanceux d'avoir une si bonne famille, qui lui pardonnait ses erreurs, aussi grosses soient-elles.

− Père, quand est-ce que Harry va revenir?

− Je l'ignore, Océanne, cela va dépendre de lui. Le stage est supposé durer une semaine, mais son nouveau maître peu décider de le faire durer jusqu'à un mois. S'il fait tout ce qu'il a à faire, il devrait être revenu d'ici cinq jours.

Elle pensa tristement à Harry. Pour lui la menace de partir quelques temps avaient été sérieuses. Elle le plaignait sincèrement.

− Est-ce pour le punir que vous l'avez envoyé là-bas? Comme pour moi avec le collège?

− Ce stage est obligatoire, mais, en effet j'attendais qu'il fasse une bêtise avant de l'envoyer. Le fait est que le nombre de bêtises qu'il a fait fut largement suffisant pour l'envoyer, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, mais je retardais toujours l'échéance, me disant qu'il aurait une dernière chance. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'envoyer pour de bon. Mais l'autre jour, il a vraiment débordé des cadres, alors je l'ai puni ainsi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une punition, car de toute manière, il aurait fini par y aller en stage.

Réponses aux reviews!

**Harry**

super tu va faire combien de chapitres ?

Réponse : Une question très populaire ! Je ne sais pas, honnêtement et heureusement (car cela signifie que la fin n'est pas pour bientôt !)En tous les cas cette situation est heureuse pour ceux qui aiment ma fic, ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, alors ils devront la regarder défiler longtemps. Mais comme ils ne l'aiment pas, j'imagine qu'ils ne la lisent pas…Bon et bien merci pour ta rewiew !

**Khiêna******

Etant donné que j'ai loupé 96 chapitres, je vais quand même essayer de revieweer régulièrement depuis maintenant!! D'ailleurs, j'ai une question, est-ce que tu sais combien de chapitres tu vas encore faire ( beaucoup hein? )ou tu y vas à l'inspiration?? Et je suis sciée de voir que tu as eu le temps d'écrire 97 chapitres depuis juillet (!)

Enfin, pour ce chap, c'est bien ce que je disais, ça devient de pire en pire pour Harry ( il va

finir à l'asile! ) mais c'est chouette que tu mettes à jour aussi souvent!

Et continue de m'hyptnotiser!

Réponse : Les chapitres, je les écris selon mon inspiration, parfois j'en ai davantage que d'autre. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre, encore une fois, je devrai malheureusement dire que je l'ignore. Mais il y en aura beaucoup…enfin, si la demande est toujours là. Pour ce qui est d'avoir écrit autant de chapitre depuis juillet, he bien, le fait est que j'écrivais entre 1 à deux chapitres par jour cet été, donc cela a avancé rapidement. Maintenant, j'écris environ un chapitre par semaine sur cette fic-là, car j'ai tout de même l'école et un boulot et une autre fic à moi, ainsi que deux autres traductions (probablement une troisième qui se rajoutera…j'attends des nouvelles de l'auteur) Donc voilà. Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review !

Merci à Onarluca, Khiêna, Harry, Shiny-misS, Summer-Sunrise, Marie-Jo, Kyana Lupin, Lunenoire, hermionedu69 et vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 97!


	99. Chapitre 99: Comme de l'autre

Harry suivait son nouveau maître vers la résidence de ce dernier. La vaste demeure semblait figée dans le temps, comme si malgré les nombreux siècles qu'elle avait vus passer, elle avait su conserver le charme qu'on lui avait jadis donné. Malgré que de nombreuses personnes auraient pu séjourner dans le manoir sans jamais se rencontrer, tellement il était grand, Harry apprit que maître Trong y vivait seul, avec quelques elfes de maison. Le manoir était situé sur une colline déserte, un lac d'un bleu riche s'étirait au loin. Harry songea que s'il n'avait pas été à cet endroit pour son stage, il aurait certainement eu envie d'apprécier ce décor pendant d'interminables heures, pourtant, il entra dans le manoir, dès que Trong y eut pénétré, abandonnant cette nature offerte, ce spectacle magique.

− Apprenti, fit Trong, voilà votre chambre. Défaites votre malle et vous vous présenterez à cinq heures à la cuisine pour le souper. Ne soyez pas en retard.

− Oui, maître, répondit doucement Harry.

Harry se tourna vers la petite pièce. Elle était simple, mais semblait confortable, il remarqua rapidement que sa fenêtre donnait une vue merveilleuse sur le lac. Cette chance inouïe le fit sourire. Il défit sa malle et se dirigea, comme convenu à la cuisine lorsque la dite heure survint. Trong était installé à une des extrémités de la grande table et Harry attendait, debout, à l'autre bout. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses entrailles voulaient malheureusement quitter son corps, tellement l'anxiété les rongeaient.

− Apprenti, dit soudainement Trong après ce qui aurait pu paraître comme une éternité de silence, quelles sont les différences entre la magie blanche et la magie noire?

Harry demeura bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à se faire inviter à prendre place, pas à passer un interrogatoire en règle. Après cet état de surprise, il se mit sérieusement à réfléchir. Il savait évidemment ce qu'était la magie blanche de même que la magie noire, par contre, de là à l'expliquer ouvertement et explicitement, cela révélait presque de l'impossible. Il tenta tout de même une réponse, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avant d'avoir répondu.

− La magie blanche, maître est la magie d'usage courante, celle avec laquelle le fait de blesser quelqu'un n'est pas prioritaire. La magie noire, par contre, sert exclusivement à blesser l'adversaire.

Trong le regarda longuement, Harry le sentait, comme s'il avait dit une énormité, comme s'il avait craché sur un temple indou sacré et pourtant, il n'avait pas que répondre, selon ses connaissances, à une malheureuse petite question.

− Retourner étudier, apprenti, vous vous passerez de repas. Tant que vous serez ici, vous devrez répondre à une question d'ordre général avant de vous mettre à table, échouez-la et vous devrez faire sans repas, faites se répéter la situation trop fréquemment et je devrai trouver un autre moyen pour vous faire étudier. Maintenant, partez.

Harry partit, rageant contre ce maître idiot. Jamais il n'avait été avertit que des évaluations prendraient places avant qu'il ne se mette à table, jamais il ne lui avait été dit qu'il devrait mériter son repas.

Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre et étudia. Lorsque la nuit arriva, la distinction entre magie noire et blanche ne faisait plus aucun doute dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à la même heure qu'il le faisait au château, par contre, il n'avait aucune idée du type d'entraînement que ce maître lui ferait faire. Devait-il commencer sans lui? Devait-il l'attendre? Devait-il faire le même entraînement qu'habituellement? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, lui faisant regretter la douceur de son lit. Heureusement, ces interrogations ne le tourmentèrent guère longtemps, car Trong arriva dans la chambre de Harry.

− Que faites-vous encore à l'intérieur, apprenti, vous devriez déjà avoir commencé votre entraînement à cette heure-là.

− J'ignorais comment…

− Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler apprenti, vous triplerez votre entraînement de ce matin. Allez partez!

Harry peinait à y croire. Il se tenait à peine sur ses jambes, n'avait rien avalé la veille au souper, et là il devait s'entraîner comme un professionnel des jeux olympiques. Tout cela ne faisait tellement pas de sens. Mais Harry, trouvant plus prudent de se taire, sortit à la hâte du manoir et entama son entraînement. À bout de souffle, il revint au château, se lava et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, Trong venait de terminer son déjeuner. Même si Harry ne voulait pas y croire, un doute germait dans sa tête, un doute qui lui sifflait qu'il n'allait pas manger, encore une fois.

− Vous avez trop traîné, apprenti, l'heure du déjeuner est terminé. Rendez-vous dans la salle de duel, je vous y rejoindrai.

Harry sortit de la pièce à la hâte, demeurer seul avec Trong trop longtemps n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

La salle de duel ressemblait à toutes les salles de duel que Harry avait vues, en fait il en avait vues seulement deux et elles se trouvaient à Poudlard. Le maître arriva dans la pièce. Ils se préparèrent au duel. Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se livrer à une telle pratique, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un duel, il avait abouti chez Trong pour une semaine, c'est à cet endroit où il était d'ailleurs.

Harry ne craignait pas le duel, il se savait doué pour se défendre sans baguette. Ce avec quoi il avait de la difficulté, c'était de réaliser des sortilèges qui demandaient une grande source d'énergie, comme un patronus.

Pourtant, malgré son assurance, il ne vit pas venir le premier sort. En fait, il avait été prêt à se défendre, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un sortilège impardonnable en pleine face. Il tomba sur le sol, parcouru par des douleurs affreuses, il en trembla très longtemps.

− Expliquez-moi, apprenti, les raisons pour lesquelles votre maître ne vous a jamais affronté en duel avec ces sorts. Vous devriez être capable des vous défendre. Ce n'est pas parce que ces sortilèges sont interdits d'usage que vous pouvez espérer de ne jamais avoir à vous en défendre.

− Je l'ignore, maître, répondit doucement Harry.

Et c'était la vérité. Harry le regardait ahuri. Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait à se défendre contre ces sorts, mais il n'avait pas encore appris. Ce ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il apprenait et du moment auquel il l'apprenait.

Le combat débuta, Harry tentait d'utiliser les boucliers magiques qui lui étaient connus, pourtant aucun ne s'avérait assez puissant. Il avait déjà étudier quelques sorts qui lui permettaient de lutter contre les sortilèges interdits, mais leur complexité devenait encore plus impressionnant lorsque sans baguette il fallait els réaliser. Harry tentait désespérément de les dévier, mais son piètre succès lui faisait craindre des ennuis prochains. N'eut été du fait que la personne devant lui n'était pas Rogue, Harry aurait depuis fort longtemps déclaré forfait. Pourtant, il s'entêtait à poursuivre.

Trong sentait la patience s'amenuiser chez l'apprenti, il voulait le mettre à bout, il voulait lui enseigner à se contrôler lorsqu'il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se tenir debout. Selon ce qu'il avait vécu, ses expériences personnelles, si l'apprenti parvenait à se maîtriser dans des moments tensions extrêmes, il parviendrait à le faire en tout temps, sans que cela lui paraisse plus difficile que de respirer. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'apprenti comprenne ses agissements, ou à ce qu'il l'apprécie en tant que maître, être apprécier n'était pas sa priorité, il devait éduquer, former, élever.

− Ce qui fait défaut chez vous apprenti, fit Trong après une centième fois où Harry s'était retrouvé au sol, c'est la discipline. Vous n'en avez pas suffisamment. La même chose se produit avec Rogue; il n'est pas assez sévère avec vous. Vous êtes trop émotif, trop sensible, trop impulsif, il est difficile d'arriver à un résultat avec un caractère tel que le vôtre. Rogue n'est pas fait pour être un maître, il s'est trop adouci pendant en perdant sa vie à tenter de bourrer le crâne de mômes imbéciles…

Harry aurait facilement pu accepter que Trong l'insulte, par contre, que ce dernier s'en prenne à son père, cela devenait trop difficile à supporter.

− Maître Rogue est parfait, lança-t-il, le feu aux joues.

− Vous voyez apprenti, j'avais raison. Vous êtes trop émotif, trop impulsif. Je n'ai rien contre Rogue, mais vous avez mordu et maintenant vous vous êtes mis dans le trouble. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi, de prime abord, vous êtes venu ici?

− Car je ne savais pas garder ma place, car je répondais à mon maître et que je n'étais plus discipliné.

− En effet, donc, c'est pour parer à cela que vous m'avez été confié. Et c'est guéri de cette mauvaise habitude que vous allez me quitter. Vous saisissez?

− Oui maître, fit Harry mort de honte.

− Bien. Maintenant, allez faire vingt fois le tour de la résidence à la course. Si vous êtes revenu suffisamment tôt vous pourrez venir me rejoindre à la cuisine pour dîner, autrement vous vous en passerez. N'oubliez pas que vous avez aussi une douche à prendre avant de vous présenter à la table. Allez, partez.

Harry se retira sans trop attendre, conscient que Trong n'avait pas hérité des gènes de la patience. Il se crucifiait mentalement d'être tombé à pieds joints dans le piège, car de toute évidence c'était un piège, Un avantage avec l'apprentissage, remarqua-t-il, venait du fait que sa condition physique était plus qu'excellente. Heureusement que ce Trong n'était pas un adepte des punitions corporelles, Harry savait qu'avec le nombre de bêtises qu'il ferait, il était à son avantage que Trong ne croit pas trop en ces méthodes correctionnelles. Évidemment, il ne pu jamais courir assez rapidement pour rejoindre la cuisine à temps, alors il dû, encore une fois, se priver de nourritures. Harry sentait son estomac crier famine, il sentait son énergie le quitter, il sentait que s'il ne mangeait pas rapidement, il allait faire un malheur pour une simple tranche de pain. Et pourtant…

Après que son maître eut terminé de manger, ils se rendirent à la salle d'étude. Trong avait de multiples idées pour le déroulement de l'après-midi, des idées qu'il trouvait merveilleuse, mais si l'apprenti avait été mis au courant de ces idées, il aurait eu tôt fait de les trouver désastreuses. Harry était debout au centre de la salle d'étude, Trong avait pris place dans son divan confortable. Alors que Harry rêvait de son lit, Trong prit la parole.

− Vous savez apprenti, je vous dirais que votre famille est en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, l'autre côté de cette porte, que vous devriez ne rien faire. Même si cela vous fait mal, même si intérieurement vous souffrez, vous n'auriez pas le droit de faire ne serait-ce qu'un demi pas en direction de la porte. Il vous faudrait attendre que je vos donne l'autorisation. La même chose se produirait si des personnes qui vous sont chères se trouvaient devant vous, en souffrance. Si je ne vous dis pas que vous pouvez aller à leur rencontre, vous ne devrez pas le faire. Vous n'êtes pas un héro, vous n'êtes pas le sauveur du monde, vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter, vous êtes un apprenti. Lorsque cet apprentissage sera terminé, vous réintégrerez vos multiples facettes, votre popularité, mais pour le moment vous êtes un témoin muet et aveugle. Vous saisissez?

− Oui, maître, fit Harry interloqué.

Il avait tellement souhaité d'être juste Harry, il avait tellement souhaité de ne plus porter le poids de ce monde qu'il devait sauver, maintenant qu'il devait abandonner ce titre, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Nostalgique, peut-être, mais surtout insécure. Il était le seul qui pouvait combattre Voldemort, que surviendrait-il s'il attaquait pendant son apprentissage? Il le regarderait tuer des centaines de personnes sans lever le petit doigt. C'était absurde, mais pourtant.

Le lendemain matin, après son entraînement et son déjeuner (qu'il avait enfin pu obtenir), Harry se rendit à la salle d'étude. Lorsqu'il y entra, il se figea d'horreur devant le spectacle qui lui était offert. Amélia, Océanne, Antoine, Rogue et Mathilde étaient présents dans la salle. N'eut été du fait qu'il les voyait dans un situation aussi inquiétante, il s'en aurait réjouit. Ils étaient attachés par les poignets, suspendus au plafond, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et entachés de sang. Mathilde pleurait à fendre le cœur des insensibles, Océanne lui hurlait de venir l'aider, Rogue et Amélia pleuraient et souffraient en silence. Il ne restait que Antoine qui le dévisageait suppliant. Harry se tourna sur lui-même, où était Trong? Il vit que ce dernier était installé à son bureau. Comment pouvait-il travailler avec des personnes implorantes devant lui. Harry se tourna encore une fois vers sa famille. Il commença à marcher en leur direction, lorsqu'une voix retentie.

− Peu importe ce que vous êtes en train de faire apprenti, je vous conseille fortement d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

Harry lui faisait toujours dos, sa respiration était devenue saccadée, il souffrait de voir toutes ces personnes devant lui.

− Je ne vous ai pas parlé pour rien, hier, apprenti, continua Trong. Des gens souffriront devant vous, apprenti, mais vous ne ferez rien si aucun ordre n'est venu. Alors que ferez-vous maintenant?

Harry regardait sa famille, sa famille qui semblait en proie à des souffrances incommensurables. Il volait obéir à Trong et rejoindre son espace de travail, pourtant de laisser ces personnes lui déchirait le cœur. N'écoutant que son courage de Gryffondor, Harry avança vers sa famille. Dès qu'il leur eut touché, un sortilège puissant, l'attrapa et l'entraîna vers une chaise en face du bureau de Trong. Ce dernier ne semblait pas enragé, juste déçu. Harry se demandait ce qui était pire.

− Je ne vous parle pas parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire apprenti. Je vous avais averti hier à propos de la place que vous deviez conserver. Vous en avez fait qu'à votre tête. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en est d'être impuissant. Vous passerez le restant de la journée à faire face à votre famille, qui soufrera davantage que précédemment. Chaque fois que vous voudrez vous lever, un sortilège vous rappellera douloureusement à l'ordre.

Ce fut sans doute la plus longue journée de Harry. Il voulu se lever des dizaines de fois, il se fit cruellement rasseoir des dizaines de fois. À la fin de la journée, il perdit les dernières onces de gêne qu'il lui restait et il fondit en larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa famille sous ses yeux, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Mathilde hurler de douleur, il n'en pouvait plus de soutenir les regards implorants de Rogue et d'Amélia. Sans compter les yeux doublement chagrinés de Océanne et d'Antoine.

− Bien, fit Trong, je vois que vous en avez assez.

Il fit disparaître les corps.

− Ce n'était pas des personnes réelles, seulement des mirages. Votre famille n'a jamais quitté Poudlard et elle va à merveille. Vous avez réussi à demeurer une heure sans ne rien faire. Cela vous a sans doute prit toute la journée, mais vous y êtes parvenu. Je voulais vous faire comprendre ce que cela impliquait de ne pas être le maître de ses décisions. Rendez-vous à la cuisine, nous souperons bientôt. Trois fioles de potions se trouveront à votre place, vous les prendrez, de même que vous mangerez ce qui vous sera servi. Je sais, par expérience, que vous n'aurez pas envie de manger après une journée remplie d'autant d'émotions, mais vous le ferez, vous mangerez. Allez, partez maintenant.

La semaine se termina sous une note semblable. Harry comprenait maitnenant ce que apprenti voulait dire, il n'était pas persuadé d'apprécier.

Lorsqu'il retourna au château, ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent dans le salon des Rogue. Amélia et Océanne voulu se jeter sur lui, mais se retinrent. Harry conservait ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

− Severus, fit Trong, j'aimerais que nous ayons une petite discussion, tous les trois, avant que je vous quitte.

Rogue fit signe de le suivre. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, Rogue leur indiqua une place. Il remarqua que Harry semblait songeur et distant. L'adolescent ne s'assit pas, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

− Assoyez-vous, apprenti, fit Trong.

Harry obtempéra, sans la moindre hésitation. Rogue admirait le travail que le garçon avait fait pendant cette seule semaine.

− Severus, cet apprenti a passé son premier grade seulement. Avec l'intelligence et les pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires qu'il a, il devrait être rendu à passer son troisième grade. Vous êtes trop mou avec, c'est un apprentissage, pas une partie de plaisir entrecoupée d'obligations. Si cela vous est trop difficile de faire vivre un réel apprentissage à votre fils, je pourrais me charger de le faire. Je l'accueillerai au manoir et ferai de lui mon apprenti.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il refusait cette possibilité, mais évidemment, il demeura muet.

− Je verrai, McDen, je vais y réfléchir.

Cette réponse sembla rassurer Trong.

− Severus, j'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec vous.

− Bien, apprenti, fit Rogue, attendez-moi dans la salle de classe, nous avons des choses à régler.

− Oui, maître, fit Harry trop heureux de pouvoir enfin être de retour chez lui.

Harry sortit et Trong raconta la semaine que l'apprenti avait passé. Rogue était quelque peu choqué de ce que Harry avait dû vivre, mais il ne le fit pas paraître.

Finalement, Trong quitta l'appartement une demie heure plus tard.

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit…Pour ceux et celles qui lisent Rogue et l'enfant de James, mon retard est encore plus grand, mais je suis tellement épuisée que je n'arrive plus à penser. J'ai une panne d'inspiration et c'est une catastrophe pour moi…Bon, je vais tenter de remédier à la situation, mais je préfère que cela prenne du temps et que j'écrive quelque chose de potable, au lieu d'écrire très rapidement et que le résultat soit lamentable. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension

Réponses au reviews

**Kyana**** Lupin**

coucou je viens de lire le chapitre 98 Rogui s'addoucit la ca ne va plus du tt lol serieux je préfere quand il est comme ca :-D dis moi : **T'as déja écrit toute l'histoire ou tu écris et ensuite tu publie ?** paske serieux j'aime trop la facon dont tu écrit c'est vraiment merveilleux t'es vachement courageuse pour écrire autant :o lol allez jdois y allez bisoux

Kyana

Réponse : Malheureusement, cette histoire n'est pas écrite d'avance, c'est pourquoi parfois cela prend du temps avant d'avoir les chapitres. Donc j'écris et dès qu'un chapitre est terminé je le publie ! Merci pour tes compliments ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Merci aussi d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review.

**Vif d'or**

Pour commencer désolé pour mon retard à reviewer, j'ai déménagé vendredi.

rev chap 97: Je crois que Harry va trouver très dur sa semaine (peut-être plus) avec ce M. Trong. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne sera pas trop méchant.

rev chap 98: **Petite erreur** dans ce chapitre, ça commence la même journée que Harry est partie (donc en juillet si j'en réfère au chapitre précédent) et lorsque Océanne va à la grande salle, elle est pleine d'élèves... en été il n'y a pas d'élèves.

A part ce petit détail de temps ce chapitre est très bon et j'espère que Severus se souviendra que ce n'est pas avec la colère que les enfants nous écoute mais avec l'amour.

Merci beaucoup et gros bisous.

Réponse : Tu as tout à fait raison ! Attends je vais aller me taper la tête sur le mur…(je marche vers le mur…je m'élance et AÏEEEEEE) bon…j'ai fait une lamentable erreur. Bon et bien merci de me l'avoir signifié…je vais tenter de la réparer éventuellement ! Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review ! Sincèrement. J'espère que ton déménagement s'est bien déroulé !

Merci à Onarluca, Akeri la malicieuse, Vif d'or, Shniny-misS, Harry, Calypso, Lunenoire et Kyana Lupin pour les reviews du chapitre 98.


	100. Chapitre 100: L'après Trong

**Attention!!!**

Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisaient ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur**, lisez bien la notice suivante :

Quelqu'un s'est plaint de cette fic, relatant qu'il y avait un abus. Ceci dit, la fic fut retirée du site, elle est maintenant disponible sur le site qui est affiché dans mon profil (c'est sur **Live journal**), par contre aucun système n'est disponible pour vous avertir lorsque la mise à jour est effectuée, si vous voulez en être avisé, il vous faudra me le laisser savoir et me donner votre adresse email afin que je vous rajoute à ma liste de diffusion, ainsi vous serez au courant immédiatement lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre sera mis sur internet. J'ai tenté d'envoyer une pétition sur le site, plusieurs personnes se disaient choquées de la réaction de la personne, mais à mon avis il faut la respecter, je ne lui en veux pas. Si vous voulez revoir cette fic sur le site, il faudrait envoyer, vous aussi un email au site pour vous plaindre… Voilà, je suis désolée des troubles causés par cette situation. Aussi, notez bien, qu'au autre avis retirera mon compte sur le site. Si cela survenait, je voulais vous remercier de tout votre support et je tenais à vous laisser savoir que les fics seraient disponibles sur la même adresse au cas où une autre situation similaire se reproduirait. Sincèrement, je vous remercie, cela me touche.

Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent **Nouvelle Famille, Nouvelle peur**, des dessins de mon cru sont disponibles sur le site mentionné ci-haut. Ces dessins représentent les personnages que j'ai inventés dans cette fic, soit, Océanne, Amélia, Antoine, Thierry, Mathilde, Alana et Gabriel. Merci à vous tous. Pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic.

Aussi des peintures n'ayant aucun rapport avec la fic se trouvent sur le site live journal. Utilisez le lien que je vous ai donné pour y accéder. Pour voir accès à toutes les peintures, utilisez le lien « Previous page » sur Live journal.

Harry était dans la salle de classe. Il avait été surpris de l'offre que maître Trong avait fait, pour être parfaitement honnête, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait non seulement été surpris, mais aussi grandement apeuré. Mais d'où venait cette idée rocambolesque? Il était d'accord avec le fait que son apprentissage ne se déroulait pas rapidement, mais de là à aller chez un autre maître, à tout balancer le peu de stabilité de sa vie, il y avait tout de même une limite. Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que de souhaiter que son père soit d'accord avec ce principe. Il était difficile de savoir ce que Severus pensait, il était tellement impassible que de le déchiffrer relevait davantage d'un jeu de hasard que d'une réelle perspicacité.

Trong venait de quitter les appartements des Rogue. Severus d'un air absent et contrarié, se rendit à la salle de classe. Il comprenait la requête de Trong, il était vrai que l'apprentissage de Harry prenait un temps fou seulement à cause des passes droits qu'il lui permettait. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour l'envoyer ailleurs, pour lui faire vivre un apprentissage comme il avait dû vivre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Sûrement pas. Et puis Harry n'avait jamais eu de famille, l'envoyer en apprentissage avec Trong le priverait encore de ce petit bonheur. Mais Severus était conscient que cette décision il devait la prendre. Harry choisirait le chemin facile, comme n'importe qui. Il est rare que les gens choisissent la voie la plus difficile pour eux-mêmes, c'est un principe connu, car à moins d'âtre masochiste, personne ne veut souffrir inutilement. Mais parfois ces souffrances sont essentielles et bénéfiques à long terme.

Severus entra dans la salle de classe. Il y vit immédiatement Harry. L'adolescent attendait sagement, debout, au centre de la pièce, à l'endroit où il avait toujours attendu. Severus remarqua le comportement de du garçon. Beaucoup plus concentré, beaucoup plus calme, il semblait davantage disposé à obéir à peu importe l'ordre qui lui serait balancé. Severus sourit intérieurement, si Harry pouvait demeurer ainsi, même en restant à Poudlard, alors l'apprentissage se terminerait avant Noël. Mais, il y avait toujours un « mais », pourrait-il le faire? Harry avait appris à agir ainsi grâce aux soins de McDen, mais loin de ce maître, il était très probable qu'il retombe rapidement dans ses vieilles habitudes. Severus se sentit vieux, il devait prendre une décision difficile et il dû s'admettre que trois ans plus tôt, cette décision aurait été prise depuis longtemps. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Harry, il lui semblait que sa conscience devenait de plus en plus présente et parfois de plus en plus encombrante. Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que ses enfants penseraient? Avant il aurait seulement prit la décision, sans sentir le besoin de se justifier, sans sentir le besoin de demander des avis extérieurs. Il se frotta les yeux fortement.

− Harry, demanda-t-il, comment allez-vous?

Cette seule phrase calma grandement l'adolescent.

− C'était horrible, père, dit-il avec quelque chose de brisé dans la voix. Vous étiez tous…vous étiez…le sang…et Mathilde…

− Du calme, Harry, fit Rogue en prenant l'adolescent par l'épaule et en lui frottant le dos. Même si je ne suis pas en accord avec cette technique, elle est plutôt efficace. Je sais que cette semaine fut éprouvante, je sais aussi qu'elle fut bénéfique. J'en suis à me demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour vous de terminer votre apprentissage avec maître Trong.

Harry releva subitement la tête. Severus ne pouvait pas être sérieux, il ne pouvait pas penser deux secondes que cela serait mieux. Il avala de travers et se mit à trembler un peu plus.

− Harry, calmez-vous, je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai, j'ai seulement dit que cela irait plus rapidement.

− Père, je vais faire comme avec maître Trong, je vais agir avec vous comme je l'ai fait avec lui, je serai un meilleur apprenti, je le jure, mais je ne veux pas retourner chez ce maître.

− Cette décision me revient, Harry. Vous avez fait avec cet homme davantage de travail que vous pouvez en faire avec moi en plusieurs semaines. Nous ferons une entente, Harry. Vous demeurerez mon apprenti, mais lorsque je sentirai un laisser aller de votre part, je vous retournerai en stage chez McDen. Si vous tenez absolument à ne pas y aller, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez appris pendant ce stage. Dites-moi pourquoi vous y êtes allé, ou plutôt les raisons pour lesquelles je vous y ai envoyé.

− J'étais devenu trop impertinent, insolent et impoli. Je ne gardais pas ma place et je ne vous respectais pas autant que je devais le faire. Vous êtes mon maître et je ne devrais jamais questionner vos ordres.

Rogue regarda Harry, hébété. La réponse était parfaite, comme si quelqu'un l'avait forgée dans sa bouche.

− Que comptez-vous faire pour remédier à cela?

− Je ne vais plus répliquer à vos ordres. Je vais faire comme font tous les apprentis.

− Et que font les apprentis?

− Ils obéissent. Je vais vous obéir, fit Harry en baissant la tête.

− Bien, dit Rogue. Tentons de prendre les journées une à la fois, c'est encore le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Je ne vous cacherai pas que je vous en demanderai davantage à partir de maintenant. Je veux qu'à Noël vous ayez terminé votre apprentissage, donc les trois grades restant. Maintenant, allez vous changer les idées, je vois bien que vous souffrez. Si vous voulez en parler, je serai disponible.

Harry regarda Severus quelques secondes, comme pour tester s ce qu'il avait à dire serait jugé comme acceptable. Voyant que Rogue semblait prêt à tout entendre, il se risqua.

− J'ai tellement eu mal lorsque je vous ai vu chez maître Trong. C'était affreux.

− Je peux vous assurer que rien de ce que vous avez vu n'est réel, nous sommes demeurés au château et personne n'a souffert, je vous l'assure. Une dernière chose Harry, vous n'aurez plus besoin de protéger Océanne pour ses amours avec un de vos homologues de Gryffondor.

− Elle vous l'a dit, fit Harry, étonné.

− D'une certaine manière.

« Et elle est encore vivante », pensa Harry, mais jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire.

− Oui, elle est encore vivante, fit Severus avec un rictus.

Harry le regarda étonné. Pourquoi devait-il toujours déchiffrer ce à quoi il pensait? Harry baissa les yeux alors que Rogue avait toujours ce petit sourire ironique.

− Père, demanda-t-il?

− Umm, fit ce dernier?

− Je…en fait…je voulais savoir, pourquoi je dois toujours vous demander la permission pour faire la moindre petite chose, alors que Antoine et Océanne n'ont pas à le faire. Est-ce que parce que je ne suis pas votre vrai enfant? Je veux dire, j'ai quinze ans, bientôt seize, je devrais être assez vieux pour décider des occasions où je veux sortir.

− Harry, fit-il quelque peu agacé. Depuis quand questionnez-vous mes agissements? Je suis l'adulte, je suis en charge de votre éducation, je décide ce que vous devez faire. De plus vous êtes mon apprenti, même si vous avez une certaine liberté, il est de mon devoir de conserver une certaine discipline sur votre vie à l'extérieur de votre apprentissage. Océanne et Antoine ont une plus grande autonomie, c'est vrai, mais ils ne sont pas mes apprentis. Tentez de faire la distinction. Et ce n'est pas avec une attitude similaire que vous vous sauverez des petits séjours chez McDen Trong.

Harry le regardait, à la fois blasé et surpris de ce qu'il avait eu l'audace ou l'imbécillité de dire.

− Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire à voix basse.

Rogue hocha gravement la tête, signifiant par le fait même que ses excuses étaient acceptées

− Allez, Harry, vous pouvez retourner à l'appartement.

− Oui, père.

Harry sortit de la salle et se rendit à l'appartement. Il avait des choses à régler. En premier lieu se situait l'énigme, celle que sa mère lui avait dite. En entrant sans l'appartement, Harry fut accueilli par une jeune Mathilde qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de marcher jusqu'à lui. Harry, fort heureux d'être celui pour lequel les efforts de l'enfant furent déployés, il souleva sa filleule dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. L'enfant ria d'un bon cœur et à la surprise générale, elle fit une chose totalement inattendue.

− Hawy, cria-t-elle, Hawy!

− Tu as dit mon nom s'étonnant l'adolescent, tu as dit mon nom!

Il la serra fortement dans ses bras et se mis à lui demander de nombreuses fois de répéter l'exploit. Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, Harry repensa à l'évènement et se surprit à sourire. Le premier mot de Mathilde avait été pour lui et elle avait dit son nom et rien de moins. Un sentiment de fierté l'encerclait, comme si à quelque part sur cette Terre, pour quelques personnes, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles, il comptait vraiment.

Harry était couché sur son lit, les bras sous sa tête et il songeait à ce que Lili, sa mère, lui avait dit l'autre nuit, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré en haut de la tour d'astronomie…Cette énigme, il croyait l'avoir comprit, mais il craignait trop fortement de se tromper pour tenter un essai. Elle disait :

_Celui qui par la main du mal aura obtenu_

_L'insigne d'une fin_

_Saura libérer les ancrages_

_Qu'aura laissé sa jumelle en signe de foi._

Harry décida de se rendre à la tour d'Astronomie, il n'y avait pas des milliers de méthodes pour s'assurer de l'exactitude de ses croyances. Il y avait réfléchi longuement, il avait comprit que les phrases : Celui qui par la main du mal aura obtenu. L'insigne d'une fin, signifiait les personnes qui par la main de Voldemort avaient été marquées par la marque des Ténèbres. De plus, il croyait que grâce à sa baguette, qui se trouvait à être la jumelle de celle que possède Voldemort, il saurait mettre fin à « l'ancrage » que subissent les mangemorts. Encore fallait-il que ces suppositions s'avèrent exactes, encore fallait-il qu'il trouve un mangemort prêt à se défaire de sa marque. En fait, son candidat il l'avait trouvé depuis quelques temps, le fait est qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, de même qu'il ne voulait pas se décrocher la punition du siècle en lui demandant. Aussi, l'énigme disait que c'était grâce à sa baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort qui réussirait à supprimer la marque, par contre, il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette présentement, une des marques sur sa main lui en empêchait.

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure. Il devait absolument en discuter avec ses parents. Il sortit de sa chambre et entreprit de retrouver Amélia.

− Mère, fit-il une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, puis-je aller à la tour d'Astronomie?

− J'en ai aucune idée, Harry, allez voir Severus.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi sa mère ne donnait jamais son avis? Elle référait toujours à son mari, comme si les décisions venant d'elle seraient toujours mal prises.

Il sortit donc de l'appartement, l'esprit brouillant du noir.

− Père, fit-il une fois parvenu au laboratoire privé de Rogue. Est-ce que je peux aller à la tour d'Astronomie maintenant?

Rogue n'avait pas besoin de savoir les motivations de l'adolescents, elles étaient claires. De plus il se voyait très mal lui refuser cette petite escapade, sachant que ces visites allégeaient ce cœur trop lourd que devait porter le jeune Gryffondor.

− Une heure, maximum, s'entendit-il dire.

Et pourtant, nulle n'était son intention de limiter le temps que Harry passerait avec ses réels parents. Mais d'où était sortit cette réponse ignoble? Par contre, il était maintenant trop tard, Rogue savait qu'il ne ferait jamais demi tour, qu'il ne reviendrait jamais sur une décision qu'il avait déjà prise. Fichu orgueil mal placé!

Harry fit signe qu'il avait comprit et sortit de la pièce en rageant encore davantage. Une heure! Seulement une heure! Et d'abord, pourquoi devait-il respecter un stupide couvre-feu, alors qu'il était à peine quatorze heures? Il n'était tout de même plus un gamin incontrôlable!

C'est à toute vitesse que Harry gravit les marches de la tour d'Astronomie et c'est avec exaspération qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte de la tour. Il s'installa dans un coin retiré, prit son pendentif entre ses mains et il dirigea fortement ses pensées vers ses parents. Il était tellement agité, tellement colérique, que l'intervention lui demanda une quantité incroyable d'énergie, de même qu'un temps fou. Finalement James apparut, suivit rapidement de Lili. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer; tout serait tellement plus simple si ces des fantômes étaient encore sur Terre, s'ils avaient pu l'élever et demeurer à ses côtés comme le font habituellement les parents.

− Mon garçon, fit James, comment vas-tu?

Harry dû ramasser toute sa volonté pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il s'approcha des fantômes, lentement, comme pour s'imprégner de cette décharge¸ d'amour, cette reconnaissance que la vie avait tardée à lui donner. Harry ne répondit pas directement à la question, il tenta de lever, nonchalamment, les épaules et de se laisser choir prêt des fantômes.

− Harry, poursuivit Lili, combien de temps te fut alloué pour cette rencontre?

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

− J'ai eu 2 heures trente.

Harry cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine au moment où il avait menti à ses parents, il avait détesté le faire.

− Maman, Papa, je crois que j'ai résolu la première partie de l'énigme qui concernait mon don. Je crois que je pourrais enlever la marque des Ténèbres. Je voulais enlever celle de Pèr…du professeur Rogue, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je veux dire, j'ignore comment faire, j'ignore si sans ma baguette je réussirai tout de même, mais je veux y parvenir.

Le temps qui suivit fut voué à cet enseignement patient de la part de Lili et de James afin d'aider Harry. Le temps s'écoula comme une traînée de poudre. Soudainement, la porte de la tour d'Astronomie s'ouvrit avec fracas. Severus s'y tenait, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais. Harry avait plus d'une heure de retard. Harry avala péniblement au même moment où James serrait les poings.

− Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

− James, tenta de le raisonner, Lili…

− Non, Lili, ne te mêle pas de cela. Rogue, je vois mon fils une fois par éternité et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de venir nous embêter, alors que clairement il lui reste une bonne demie heure. Retourne à tes chaudrons, je vais apprendre à connaître ce trésor dont un certain mage noir m'a privé…Je crois que tu le connais même très intimement.

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes

− Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, Potter, fit Rogue haineusement. J'ai mieux à faire! Harry devrait peut-être expliqué ce pourquoi je suis si en colère.

− Snivel…

− James Alexander Potter, cria Lili!

Puis elle se tourna vers son enfant. Harry faisait « non » de la tête, comme parcouru par une transe. Il savait qu'il avait manipulé l'information, mais il trouvait que une heure n'était pas suffisante pour faire de ce qu'il avait à faire. S'il était prêt à faire face à la colère ancestrale de Rogue, il était nullement près à voir le visage de ses parents empreints d'un tristesse non dissimulée, u visage de personnes conscientes qu'elle vienne d'être trompée.

− Harry, demanda doucement Lily, en volant vers son fils?

− Garçon, fit James, un peu plus durement en rejoignant sa femme.

− Je… désolé, fit-il comme dans un soupir. Je ne devais rester que…une heure…

− Franchement, Rogue, tu te prends pour qui? C'est notre fils tout de même, tu peux pas l'empêcher ne nous voir. Et que ceux-tu que nous ayons le temps de faire en une heure? Jouer aux cartes?

− James, calme-toi, dit Lily. L'entente avait été claire avant qu'il se rende ici. Et puis tu n'as rien à dire, James, ce n'est pas toi qui l'élève, alors cesses de rechigner. Harry, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescent qui était rouge de honte, retourne avec Severus, nous serons toujours ici pour toi, mais tu devras être honnête avec nous. Ne nous ment plus jamais, Harry, plus jamais!

Et le fantôme de Lili disparut, elle n'avait pas démontré de la colère, seulement une grande blessure suite à une trahison.

− Au revoir mon garçon, fit James, et ne t'en fait pas pour ta mère, je vais lui parler. Et toi Rogue, sois un peu plus ouvert et laisse-le respirer, bon sang!

Et avant même que Severus ait eu le temps de penser à une réplique, James avait rejoint Lili dans un monde autre.

Sans rien dire, Rogue tourna les talons pour sortir de la tour d'Astronomie et d'un simple coup d'œil, Harry suivit. Au moins, pensa-t-il, j'ai eu mes réponses, il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer.

Réponse à une review

**Drago Malefoy **

salut,  
j'ai remarqué quelque chose de etroublant : Voldemort est mort au chapitre 52 (ou 53...) et là, tu dis que Harry ne voudrait pas que Voldemort attaque alors qu'il n'est pas là. cela n'a aucun sens...

Répond moi s'il te plait.

A bientôt et Joyeux Noël,

Drago Malefoy

Réponse : Je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à cela c'était ta question à une review du chapitre 91..j'y ai répondu dans le chapitre 94, mais ce n'est grave…peut-être qu tu ne l'as pas vu. Je te redonne la même réponse, si jamais cela ne suffit pas laisse-le moi savoir et je vais en rajouter.

En effet, Harry n'a pas tué Voldemort au chapitre 52. Dans ce chapitre, lorsque Harry raconte à Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue ce qu'il et arrivé, il explique que Voldemort fut retourné en fumée. Dans le chapitre 51, lorsqu'il renvoie le sort, Harry savait que le contre sort qu'il avait utilisé n'avait pas tué Voldemort, car premièrement il n'était pas un sorcier assez puissant pour retourner l'Avada Kedevra et le retourner sans perte de puissance et deuxièmement Voldemort est un sorcier trop puissant pour en mourir. Alors, il est retourné à l'état de vapeur, comme ce fut le cas, lorsque Harry l'a désarçonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un poupon. J'espère que j'ai répondu clairement à ta question, si des doutes subsistent, alors écris moi tes questions et cela me fera un réel plaisir d'y répondre. Merci de lire et de laisser des reviews !

Bienvenue à Mu-Chevalier d'or du Belier, un ou une nouvelle lecteur(trice)

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Mu - Chevalier d'or du Belier, Marie-Jo, Kaiera1, Shiny-MisS, Kyana Lupin, Drago Malefoy et adrianna rogue pour les reviews du chapitre 99.


	101. Chapitre 101: Te démangera un jour ta vi...

Harry suivait Rogue à travers les murs du château. Initialement, il s'était trouvé bête d'avoir tenté de jouer à ce petit jeu avec Rogue, d'avoir tenté de jouer au plus malin, mais plus le temps avait fait ses traces, plus Harry sentait que son côté rationnel battait de l'aile. Il voyait Rogue comme étant responsable de tout cela, après tout, c'est lui qui ne lui avait donné qu'une petite heure, c'est lui qui l'emprisonnait toujours dans un quotidien terne, c'est lui qui lui donnait envie de désobéir.

Oh oui! Désobéir…c'est tout ce dont il avait envie depuis quelques temps. Il voulait faire savoir qu'il était en désaccord, qu'il n'était plus qu'un stupide gamin, qu'il était capable de penser et qu'il penserait par lui-même. Il avait voulu prouver que rien de catastrophique ne surviendrait même s'il dépassait le temps alloué. Il avait voulu démontrer qu'il était devenu trop vieux pour que Severus ne le frappe, qu'il ne craignait plus le père que représentait cet homme. Le maître, c'était une autre histoire. Le maître réussissait toujours à lui faire baisser les yeux, à faire naître la peur chez lui, à le réduire à l'état d'esclave presque. Le maître avait toujours ce pouvoir sur lui, pouvait exiger n'importe quoi de lui, le maître savait, devinait, trouvait les réponses à des questions impossibles, il le déchiffrait sans problème, il le mettait à nu en tout temps, sondait ses sondes, ses rêves, faisait de lui un apprenti.

Désobéir était une chose, désobéir à maître Rogue en était une autre.

Il avait beau se résonner, se dire de suivre les règles dictées, de demeurer fidèle aux ententes, pourtant, dès que l'occasion se présentait, il sautait à pieds joints dessus et il savourait ce moment à belles dents. Mais pour quel motif? La liberté, le pouvoir, l'autonomie ou serait-ce par besoin d'identification? Rien de tout cela ne semblait faire du sens pour Harry. Oui, il aurait fortement apprécier avoir cette autonomie dont tous les adolescents parlaient et cette liberté qui était à la une de plusieurs discutions, il aurait aussi voulu ressentir un sentiment d'appartenance, se sentir comme étant un membre intégral d'un groupe quelconque. Il était, après tout, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, rien de plus, rien de moins, il était la flamme d'espoir dans les yeux de millions de gens, il était la seule chance d'un monde recroquevillé par la peur d'un nom, il était l'idéal que plusieurs voulaient atteindre, il était pourtant qu'un garçon, qu'un être humain. Pourtant, à l'erreur il ne semblait pas avoir le droit. Tout devenait dangereusement compliqué, lorsque mit entre ses mains. Le devoir d'être parfait, le poids des vies inconnues sur ses épaules, le poids d'un univers qui n'était pas sien.

Ses pensées quelque peu sombres, s'arrêtèrent là, alors que Harry venait de rejoindre la porte de l'appartement. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son père. La honte et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, faisaient combat à la fierté et à la rébellion qui battaient dans ses veines. Severus ne dit rien, ne prononça aucun son. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de lever rapidement et brusquement sa main et d'indiquer à Harry sa chambre. Ce dernier osa quelques secondes hésiter, mais le froncement de sourcil et la colère qui commençait à vraiment trop sortir du corps de l'homme le convainquirent de ne pas tenter sa chance. Severus tenait son bras levé, pointé sévèrement en direction de la pièce en question. Harry baissa la tête et s'y rendit. Il rageait, peut-être autant que Severus et cela l'embêtait. Il aurait voulu ne pas subir ces changements qui s'opéraient en lui, mais la tentative semblait vouée à l'échec. Harry referma la porte de sa chambre doucement et il s'y appuya avec nonchalance. Il regarda la pièce s'imposer devant lui, il regarda les meubles que depuis longtemps il ne voyait plus, il remarqua le soleil qui entrait massivement par l'unique fenêtre, il se regarda enfin dans la glace qui était posée au mur.

Un garçon de quinze ans, trop mature, trop maigre, trop si et pas assez cela. Un homme pas vraiment un homme, un enfant, plus tout à fait enfant, un adolescent partagé, un adolescent embrouillé dans les dédales de sa vie si miteuse, si…si…

En fait qu'était sa vie? Harry s'approcha de son lit et donna un coup de pied dedans, se blessant par le même fait. Oui, cela lui avait fait du bien, se blesser l'avait soulagé de sa rage, mais lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, Harry se mit à trouver son idée parfaitement stupide.

Rogue le regardait froidement, il le dévisageait, levait ce sourcil qui en tout temps de contrariété se levait, levait ce soin de bouche annonçant des idées farfelues que Harry aurait tôt fait de détester.

− Vous vous sentez mieux peut-être, demanda-t-il d'une voix ténébreuse, d'une voix lointaine? En quoi est-ce que frapper sur les propriétés de votre famille, vous aidera-t-il à vous sentir soulagé, jeune homme? En rien, laissez-moi vous informer. Vous vous attendiez à quoi? Que je vous laisse délibérément défaire ce que nous avons fait? Nous reparlerons de tout cela, réfléchissez bien. Je veux un compte rendu du pourquoi de votre attitude. Deux parchemins sans faute, demain matin sur mon bureau.

Et sans rien dire de plus, il partit, faisant par le fait même trembler la porte en la fermant. Harry eut un rictus. « C'est cela…vous vous sentez mieux peut-être? », mima-t-il juste pour lui. Puis il tenta de réellement se calmer. Sa colère ne le menait nulle part, ses idées n'étaient plus claires, son cœur battait trop vite et la réalité prenait des teintes inquiétantes. Il prit plusieurs longues respirations, fit les cent pas dans sa chambre et réussit à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il parvint à faire le travail que Rogue lui avait imposé quelques minutes plus tôt avec grande peine et misère. Ce n'était pas qu'il ignorait les faits qu'il devait narrer, seulement, il n'avait pas envie de se livrer, de se mettre volontairement à nu. Comme s'il refusait de donner cette facilité à Rogue… « Qu'il cherche lui-même », pensait-il…

Pourtant, sa plume commença à glisser avec une lenteur calculée sur le parchemin, Harry fit couler les mots lentement, retenant tous ceux dont le sens aurait pu porter à confusion. Il expliqua, sans vraiment expliquer, il informa en détournant les éléments de preuves, en montrant bien son besoin de dissimuler, de conserver quelque chose rien que pour lui.

Harry déposa sa plume, se frotta les yeux et s'étira avec minutie. Cela lui avait prit plus de deux heures pour compléter ce travail, plus de deux heures à rechercher le mot exact, la meilleure façon, de dire, mais aussi de ne pas dire, de taire des informations en faisant croire les avoir dévoilées. Une gymnastique intellectuelle.

L'adolescent se coucha sur son lit, regarda le ciel nocturne qui devenait de plus en plus sombre au fil des minutes et se mit, encore une fois, à réfléchir. Il craignait la prochaine journée, il craignait sa venue, car Rogue reviendrait lui parler, Rogue le punirait peut-être…de toute manière, espérer le contraire, semblait trop hypocrite pour Harry. L'homme n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de le punir, et surtout pas depuis qu'il était devenu son maître, alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois ferait exception? Harry ne se questionnait pas sur l'existence ou non de la réprimande, mais plutôt sur sa nature. Harry détestait les mauvaises surprises, comme plusieurs individus, d'ailleurs, mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était son impuissance à changer les choses, son ignorance à les faire évoluer et son incapacité à agir.

Harry se retourna face au mur…regarder le ciel le faisait sentir nauséeux, étourdi, comme si l'immensité de la voûte lui donnait la sensation d'être vide, d'être non essentiel, d'être qu'un minuscule morceau de rien du tout. Il se sentait trop abandonné devant cette grandeur et lui tourner le dos, le sécurisait, comme si ce que nous ne voyons pas n'avait pas la force de nous blesser.

C'est ainsi que Harry s'endormit, oubliant, l'espace des quelques secondes nécessaires pour passer au monde des rêves, que demain serait une lamentable et terrifiante journée.

Ce fut qu'après qu'il ait effectué son entraînement, qu'il ait déjeuné et remis le travail qu'il avait dû aire la veille que Harry fut confronté à ses actions malhonnêtes.

Harry avait revêtit sa robe d'apprenti et attendait non sans afficher quelques signes d'impatience, que Rogue veuille bien se présenter. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Harry ne supporta pas le regard de l'homme. Évidemment, il n'avait pas le droit, car regarder son maître dans les yeux était une offense qu'il ne faisait plus depuis longtemps, mais même s'il avait eu le droit de le faire, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Trop de choses pouvaient vaguer dans ces yeux d'ébènes, trop d'émotions, trop de tout finalement. Et peut-être aussi est-ce le vide d'amour, le vide de satisfaction, le vide si commun aux yeux de l'homme qui rendait Harry mal à son aise. Harry passa une langue tremblotante sur ses lèvres desséchées. Ces lèvres qui avaient envie de profaner les insultes les plus crues, les plus violentes, les plus blessantes. Ces lèvres qui retenaient l'amertume, la colère et les propos qui en découlaient. Ces lèvres qui semblaient trop souvent oublier de sourire, ces lèvres muettes, mortes de peur.

Severus fit un pas vers Harry. Ce dernier aurait voulu reculer, mais il savait mieux que cela. Il rassembla la force que tout son corps savait contenir et il demeura en place. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de l'homme près de lui, il ne voyait que cette cape infiniment noire qui semblait se balader à ses pieds, il ne voyait que l'impossibilité de s'en sortir indemne. Harry se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

− Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, présentement. N'est-ce pas Apprenti?

Cela n'avait rien d'une question, c'était l'évidence mise sous la forme interrogative, rien à voir avec les questions auxquelles un vrai choix existe. Ici, une seule avenue était envisageable.

− Oui, maître, répondit calmement Harry.

− Alors, demanda Severus d'une voix si menaçante et si tranchante que la mort elle-même aurait pris ses jambes à son cou?

− J'ai mentit hier soir. Je suis demeuré trop longtemps avec mes parents, maître.

− Bien, fit-il froidement. J'ai fortement envie de vous envoyer chez maître Trong, apprenti.

Harry criait non dans sa tête, se refusait mentalement à l'idée.

− Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je ferai. À partir d'aujourd'hui, apprenti, vous viendrez, de vous-même me rapporter chaque faux pas que vous aurez fait. Cette clause était supposée intervenir, à un moment ou à un autre de l'apprentissage, par contre, vous voyant évoluer jusqu'à maintenant, j'aurais cru que vous pourriez en être dispensé. J'ai mal cru. Par la suite, puisque vous avez autant de temps à perdre, je vais profiter de cette occasion pour rajouter une heure d'entraînement et deux heures de retenue à tous les jours. Vous aurez une heure de retenue, par minute de retard, comme vous aviez soixante minutes de retard, cela fera 60 heures de retenue, donc pour 30 jours de retenue. Finalement, vous êtes privé de voir, parler ou écouter votre père jusqu'à ce que je formule le contraire. Ses propos furent inadéquats, et comme c'est votre faute si j'aie dû me rendre à la tour d'Astronomie et rencontrer Potter, alors ce sera vous qui serez puni pour ce qu'il m'a dit. Surveillez vos arrières, apprenti, la prochaine bourde que vous ferez, c'est chez Trong que vous allez vous rendre, sans que je lui donne une limite de temps maximal pour vous garder. Compris?

− Oui, maître, murmura Harry.

Rogue attrapa le bras de Harry et serra fortement, avec une force trop grande pour demeurer dans la limite du tolérable. Harry plissa les yeux, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et refoula le juron qui avait voulu s'échapper.

− Répondez clairement lorsque je vous parle, apprenti. Je n'ai pas de patience aujourd'hui, alors n'agissez pas en conséquence d'avoir encore davantage d'ennuis. Alors, est-ce que vous avez compris?

− Oui, maître, répondit sans tarder Harry.

− Bien, retourner à l'extérieur et faites trente fois le tour du château, à la course. Partez!

Harry songeait alors qu'il quittait Rogue, que l'injustice de ces punitions était vraiment inacceptable. Tout d'abord, comment Rogue pouvait-il vouloir le punir pour ce que James avait dit? Harry n'avait tout de même pas forcer ces mots dans la bouche de James, pas plus qu'il les lui avait suggérés. En plus, seul le fait de devoir rapporter ses fautes, aurait été suffisant comme punitions, maintenant, avec tout le reste, il n'aurait plus le temps de seulement respirer. Et puis, Rogue avait joué avec les mots. Il était clair qu'il avait eu du temps, la veille, car c'est Rogue, lui-même, qui lui avait laissé la journée libre et il venait de le blâmer pour une décision qu'il avait prise, lui-même. Et puis, ces retenues. Où allait-il trouver le temps d'étudier s'il fallait, qu'en plus de tout le reste, il doive se présenter pour des retenues aussi longues? Décidément, pensa Harry, Rogue prenait trop d'idées de Trong et cela n'avait rien de bon. Harry courrait à s'en défoncer les poumons, il courait à ne voir rien d'autre qu'une bande défilante à l'aspect flou tout autour de lui, il courait pour oublier, il courait pour se soulager.

Lorsque le trentième tour fut effectué, Harry entra au château, prit une douche rapide et alla rejoindre Rogue dans sa salle de classe. Harry savait que le cours avait débuté depuis environ vingt minutes, mais il ne s'en formula pas, après tout, il n'était pas allé s'amuser, il avait seulement effectué ce que lui avait imposé Rogue. Il franchit la grosse porte de bois d'où émanait une odeur caractéristique au cours de potions et la referma derrière lui. Les élèves étaient tous davantage muets qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement dans un cours de potions. Et comme personne n'avait jamais osé parler dans ce cours, le silence qui régnait frôlait dangereusement la mort. Harry savait que Rogue le regarda, il sentait ses yeux brûler sa peau.

− Apprenti, fit-il de sa voix doucereuse en s'approchant avec une lenteur affolante de l'adolescent, vous avez enfin décidé, que nous sommes digne de votre présence. Quelle humilité! Allez vous asseoir, nous règlerons cela éventuellement.

Sur ce, il se retourna rapidement, retourna à l'avant de la classe et continua sa lecture. Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle, honteux de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Il rageait aussi contre Severus de lui avoir fait ce coup-là. Il savait très bien qu'il lui aurait fallu du temps pour accomplir trente fois le tour du château, même en courant plus rapidement, il ne serait jamais parvenu à atteindre la classe à temps.

Le cours se termina et les élèves semblaient pressés de rejoindre les couloirs, de quitter cette pièce, où il savait qu'un apprenti allait avoir à affronter le sale caractère de son maître. Bientôt le calme revint dans la pièce. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, alors ne rien faire lui semblait un choix raisonnable. Rogue se leva de son bureau, Harry décida alors de se lever à son tour et de se mettre à genoux.

− Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard à mon cours, apprenti, demanda-t-il furieusement?

− Ce fut long d'effectuer les trente tours maître, je voyais que l'allais être en retard, mais vous m'aviez dit de le faire.

− Essayez-vous d'insinuer que le fait que vous soyez en retard serait de MA faute? Vous avez initialement désobéit, vous m'avez forcer à prendre un décision. Oui, vous êtes en retard, car ce fut long d'effectuer la course, par contre, de prime abord, tout est de votre faute dans cette histoire. Vous vous rapprochez sérieusement de chez McDen Trong, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous y envoie pas maintenant, c'est qu'Amélia n'accepterait pas et en souffrirait trop, alors comptez-vous chanceux qu'elle soit là pour parer certains coups. Allez dans mon bureau, à genoux. Je viendrai vous chercher lorsque vous aurez assez apprit.

Harry se releva, se retourna et puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Il s'y installa comme Rogue l'avait voulu et prit son mal en patience. Tout ce qui émanait de lui respirait la rage, tout ce qui transcendait de ses pensées compétitionnait avec la colère. Honnêtement, Harry souhaitait que cette journée de malheurs se termine…Elle avait mal débuté, s'était mal continuée et avait mal terminé.

Réponses aux reviews…je rappelle que je réponds aux questions des personnes dans cette partie et non à toutes les personnes. Si vous avez une question à laquelle je peux répondre ou un commentaire qui mérite explication, je vais y répondre dans cette section…

**Kyana**** Lupin**

kikou ...hum que dire sur ce chapitre eh bien tout d'abord je ss heureuse que tu es uploadé...mais **je trouve que tes chapitres sont un peu courts **alors **si tu pouvais les alongés un tit peu** ...mais par contre ils sont géniaux **donc si tu les ralonges pas uploade plus souvent **;-)

bisoux et a bientot by MSN

Kyana

**Réponse :** Je suis tout à fait désolée pour la longueur des chapitres…Je fais du mieux que je peux…Ils sont toutefois beaucoup plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient initialement, (je crois qu'il sont deux fois plus longs maintenant!) Je vais tenter ce que je peux. Je ne peux malheureusement, pas éditer plus fréquemment, car ces chapitres ne sont pas écris à l'avance, j'ai en tout 7 fics actives, l'université, les études, quelques heures d'enseignements et enter tout cela, parfois je dois penser à dormir, alors, j'essai toujours de faire vite, de faire bien, mais parfois le temps se joue de moi. Je te remercie de lire ma fic et d'y laisser des reviews! Sincèrement.

**Drago Malefoy**

salut,  
merci d'avoir répondu ! je ne sais pas si j'avais lu ta réponse dans le chapitre 94, **désolé de te l'avoir re posé**. Bon chapitre mais **je trouve qu'à certain moment ça va trop vite**. cela s'enchaîne trop vite. harry pense à Mathilde qui a dit son nom et en même pas une phrase on est déjà dans autre chose. je pense que cela devrait aller plus lentement pour nous permettre plus facilement de suivre...

Cela dit, l'histoire continu d'avancer et on en apprend toujours plus! c'est assez étrange que James sois comme on le vois dans la pensine dans le tome 5... enfin pas vraiment mais, comme il est mort je pensais qu'il n'était pas comme de son vivant. **je**** pense que tu as voulu le rendre le plus vraisemblable possible**...

A bientôt,

Drago malefoy

**Réponse :** D'accord, je vais tenter de remédier à la situation. Je ne fus pas le moins du monde embêté que tu me reposes la question, il se peut fort bien que tu l'aies oubliée ou que tu ne l'aies tout simplement pas vue…Sans rancune…je fus d'ailleurs très contente que tu me l'a pose car de toute manière une autre personne me l'avait déjà demandé.

Oui James est arrogant avec Severus, mais je crois qu'il le fait davantage pour camoufler sa peine, que pour se moquer de son ancien collègue de classe. James souffre certainement que son plus grand ennemi soit celui qui élève son garçon unique, qui lui procure la famille que lui et Lili aurait voulu lu offrir et la seule façon qu'il a de ne pas flancher devant son fils, c'est cette vieille façade d'antan qui a toujours fonctionné…Mais si tu as remarqué, il s'adoucit grandement lorsque Harry avoue avoir mentit. Initialement il s'est enragé, car il croyait que Rogue venait jouer les troubles fêtes. Je te remercie de ta review! Sincèrement!

**Calypso **

et bien, pour commencer, je te redis Bravo pour l'occasion du 100ème chapitre! Même si tu le mérite à chaque chapitre!

J'espère que **Rogue saura se montrer un tout petit peu indulgent** en tant que père. J'ai l'impression que Harry n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs... **Est-ce que harry arrivera à enlever la Marque Noire ? Sans baguette?** J'espère que nous le saurons rapidement...  
J'ai l'impression que Harry redevient bien vite désobéissant... et ça ne me réjouis pas. **Est-ce que Rogue va le renvoyer en stage chez Trong pour le punir?**

Je tiens à te féliciter encore pour ta fic. Tu écris merveilleusement bien. Tu a sû établir une intrigue qui tient la route. Et ce n'est pas facile, je le sais, j'ai essayé... Tu as de bonnes idées, intelligentes. Encore une fois, on ne te le dira jamais assez: BRAVO!

**Réponse : **Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre aux questions suivantes : « **Est-ce que harry arrivera à enlever la Marque Noire ?** ** Sans baguette?** »** « Est-ce que Rogue va le renvoyer en stage chez Trong pour le punir?** » car les réponses viendront des les futurs chapitres. Par contre, pour ce qui est de Rogue, j'ignore encore s'il va se montrer plus indulgent…je crois que l'effet des enfants sur lui pourrait avoir des conséquences intéressantes…c'Est tout ce que je pourrai te dire. Merci pour tes compliments, ce fut fortement appréciés. Merci aussi de ce review. Sincèrement.

**Namyothis******

**Là tu es SADIQUE** comment peux-tu me couper à moment pareil, je suis accrochée à ta fic depuis diamche dernier, on est vendredi; car franchement elle est GENIALE, je l'adore, je crois que l'idée et originale et stupéfiante.

J'espère que tu aurras le temps de poster rapidement, et encore bravo pour ta fic.

**Réponse :** Oh oui? Moi sadique? Je ne crois pas…je suis cruelle, mais pas sadique quand même…bon j'en entends qui diront que les deux se ressemblent beaucoup…et bien je ne crois pas! Mais bon…je ne fais que blaguer…il fallait bien que je termine sur une note de « suspense »…afin de vous inviter et éveiller votre curiosité à lire le prochain chapitre! Sincèrement, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé ce review et je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous!

Bienvenue à dracula girl, Lucy-hp et Namyothis, deux personnes qui viennent de se joindre à la fic!

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, Mu-Chevalier d'or du Belier, Lucy-hp, Namyothis, Hermionedu69, Minerve, Vif d'or, dracula girl, Calypso, Drago Malefoy, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, thamril, Kyana Lupin et Kaiera1.

Aussi un gros merci à Apitchoum…ma fantastique ennem…oups désolée, la langue ma fourchue! Donc je reprends, ma merveilleuse ennem…VOYONS! Ma merveilleuse amie! Bon ce n'était pas si difficile! À toi Apitchoum, qui est toujours là, qui me ramasse à chaque fois que mon cœur devient trop lourd, merci! Et aussi merci de faire semblant de porter mon sac à dos, afin de me le voler! Tu es une sacrée farceuse! Sans farce, merci à toi Ginette!


	102. Chapitre 102: Seconde évaluation

Harry patientait toujours dans le bureau de Rogue, il en venait même à croire qu'il passerait l'éternité dans ce bureau. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, peu de temps après s'être installé à genoux et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus des heures semblaient passer.

Rogue revint finalement dans le bureau, son humeur ne semblait pas s'être améliorée. Il installa une horloge devant Harry, cette dernière indiquait 17 heures. Harry était intrigué, habituellement, à cette heure il n'était plus un apprenti, il pouvait rejoindre l'appartement et oublier un peu cette vie de misère, mais Rogue ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser partir. Ce dernier fit apparaître un lit et le message fut limpide pour Harry : je deviendrai un vrai apprenti.

- Votre repas arrivera d'ici quelques instants. Vous mangerez et vous vous réinstallerez dans la même position jusqu'à neuf heures. À cette heure, vous vous mettrez au lit. Ce sera votre dernière chance apprenti. Cette situation perdurera aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Vous ne serez rien de plus qu'un apprenti jusqu'à ce que je considère que vous soyez plus enclin à agir adéquatement. Demain commenceront vos retenues.

Et il sortit. Harry soupira, au moins la situation était claire et nette. Par contre, elle le désespérait. Combien de temps allait-il être privé de voir sa famille ? Combien de temps pourrait-il survivre sans tenir dans ses bras sa filleule, sans parler à Océanne ou sans revoir Amélia. Harry secoua sa tête, il ne devait pas songer à cela, il ne devait pas s'inventer des scénarios qui, de toute manière, auraient tôt fait d'être différents de la réalité.

Harry sentait la colère revenir prendre possession de son corps. Quand pourrait-il revoir sa famille ? Quand serait-il libéré de ces liens ? Le lendemain, en revenant de son entraînement, il rencontra Océanne, alors qu'il retournait au bureau de Rogue.

- Harry, hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras !

Bien que fort heureux de la voir, Harry ignorait comment réagir. S'assurant que personne ne se trouvait près de lui, il enserra, à son tour, sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son séjour chez Trong et la revoir lui donnait plus de joie qu'il n'aurait pu concevoir possible.

- Océanne, fit-il plusieurs instants plus tard, je dois retourner dans le bureau de père. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

- Vient à l'appartement, Harry, Mathilde n'arrête pas de te réclamer et je dois t'avouer que sans toi ce n'est vraiment pas pareil…

- Je ne peux pas Océanne, je dois retourner pour mon apprentissage, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour revenir à l'appartement dès que possible.

Les yeux d'Océanne étaient détrempés, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête, laissant partir son frère, sachant qu'entre les deux, il était celui qui souffrait majoritairement.

Harry retourna dans le bureau de Rogue, se demandant si d'avoir parlé à sa sœur était quelque chose dont il était coupable, quelque chose pour laquelle il devait se dénoncer. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans son comportement et que de toute manière, Rogue ne lui avait jamais explicitement défendu de s'entretenir avec les autres membres de sa famille.

Après avoir prit sa douche, Harry entra dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier l'attendait à l'intérieur, installé à sa table de travail. Rien de bon, pensa Harry.

- Apprenti, fit Rogue, vous avez près de quatre minutes de retard, alors vous vous passerez de déjeuner. Vous passerez votre second grade aujourd'hui. Soyez prêt à quitter dans quinze minutes.

Voyant l'humeur massacrante de son maître, Harry n'osa même pas le contredire, ne serait-ce que faiblement. Lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, Harry ne s'était pas réellement calmé. Il en voulait largement à Rogue. Les raisons exactes n'étaient pas claires, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à quelque part, il lui en voulait.

Rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry fut soumis à plusieurs exercices. S'il parvint à réussir avec succès les tests académiques et comportementaux, il craignait fortement la suite des évènements. Lorsque l'heure des duels arriva, Harry remarqua alors que 6 personnes allaient l'affronter. Sa rage était telle, qu'il ne parvenait pas à focaliser ses énergies. Il recevait les sorts en plein visage, il ne parvenait pas à les bloquer ou ceux qu'il parvenait à lancer étaient trop faibles pour pouvoir être effectifs. À la fin de l'affrontement, Harry savait que c'était perdu, il savait qu'il avait échoué cette épreuve. Par la suite, vint les épreuves d'endurance. Harry ne parvint pas à accomplir l'entraînement complètement, trop énervé par les derniers évènements, trop en colère contre de multiples facteurs.

- Lamentable, apprenti, fini par dire Rogue alors que tous les autres maîtres le regardaient.

Harry baissa davantage la tête, mort de honte, mais sachant pertinemment que Severus avait raison. Les maîtres sortirent, laissant l'apprenti tergiverser sur les méandres de sa vie.

Dans la pièce où s'étaient retirés les maîtres, la conversation allait bon train.

- Severus, fit Albus, je suis d'accord que sa performance d'aujourd'hui était parfaitement inadmissible pour le talent magique reconnu à cet apprenti, mais de là à le faire échouer son grade ! Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec de tels principes !

- Professeur Dumbledore, entama Severus, mon apprenti fut incapable de se contrôler dernièrement, malgré les avertissements et les menaces. Il laisse sa colère le diriger et vous savez, tout autant que moi, que cette attitude peut le mener à sa perte. Avec la puissance magique qu'il a, justement, une perte de contrôle ne serait vraiment pas à souhaiter.

- Je sais cela, Severus, mais nous savons aussi qu'il a, magiquement parlant, apprit suffisamment pour passer son troisième grade, et ce avec succès. Le cas de Harry est particulier, Severus, s'il agit ainsi c'est qu'il souffre.

- Albus, vous semblez oublier que c'est un apprentissage, pas une partie de plaisir. J'ai survécu à mon propre apprentissage, alors que mon maître était à des kilomètres à la ronde plus sévère et moins tolérant que je le suis avec Harry et j'y ai survécu. Harry reprendre son second grade la semaine prochaine, il a suffisamment eu de passes droits jusqu'à ce jour.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, mon garçon, répondit Albus.

L'entretien se termina sur cette note. Les maîtres revinrent dans la pièce où l'apprenti était demeuré. Harry avait honte de sa performance et se sentait misérable d'avoir déçu son maître.

- Apprenti, fit sèchement Rogue, saluez ces maîtres !

Harry s'exécuta sans attendre et il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, suivant de près son maître. Rogue avait volontairement augmenté la force dans la marque de Harry, si bien que ce dernier éprouvait une douleur horrible, dès que quelques pas le séparaient de son maître. Ils retournèrent silencieusement dans le bureau de Rogue. Mais ce silence qui planait entre les deux, était lourd de sens, était difficile à tolérer.

- Apprenti, lança Rogue froidement, alors qu'il verrouillait la porte, daignez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous a prit ? Échouer ce grade, alors qu'incontestablement, vous auriez dû être en mesure de réussir le troisième grade !

- Je suis désolé, maître.

- Être désolé est bien la moindre des choses, apprenti. Mais là n'était pas ma question. Alors répondez-y avant que je perde tout contrôle !

- Je me suis laissé guider par ma colère, maître, avoua finalement Harry.

- Guider par votre colère ? Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas ce que je tente de vous faire comprendre depuis des mois ? Ce n'est pas seulement votre réputation que vous mettez en jeu en agissant ainsi, apprenti, mais c'est aussi la mienne que vous entachée. Allez vous changer et retrouvez-moi dans la salle de classe, je crois qu'un entraînement vous ferait du bien.

Pendant que Harry se changeait, Severus retourna à l'appartement afin de revêtir sa cape d'extérieur. Océanne était assise à la table de la cuisine et travaillait attentivement.

- Bonjour, Père, fit-elle en remarquant que ce dernier venait d'arriver. Est-ce que Harry va bien ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin et il ne semblait pas bien aller !

- Il faudra lui demander vous-même la question lorsqu'il sera libéré de ses obligations d'apprenti, Océanne.

- Et quand cela aura-t-il lieu ?

- Je l'ignore, Miss, pour le moment il est en formation intense.

- Pourquoi lui faites-vous cela ? Je veux dire qu'il mérite…

- Et vous, depuis quand me parlez-vous ainsi, l'interrompit-il en s'approchant d'elle ? Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que vous avez discuté mes manières d'agir face à mon apprenti, vous avez des ennuis forts intéressants.

- Je ne veux pas vous tenir tête, Père, c'est seulement que Harry, en fait c'est juste que je m'ennuie de lui, avoua-t-elle finalement.

- Bien, allez donc laver les bureaux de la salle de classe. Les vacances d'été sont une très bonne période pour cette activité. Pensez avant de parler, Miss, vous vous sauverez bien des fois de situations douteuses !

- Mais père…

- Vous laverez aussi les plancher de la classe et sans magie, bien évidemment. Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Océanne le regarda, indignée, mais elle obtempéra tout de même. Rogue se dirigea vers sa propre chambre et y trouva Amélia qui s'occupait des enfants alors que son aînée l'attendait pour sortir de l'appartement

- Sev, lui dit-elle doucement, pourquoi es-tu si dure avec ta fille ? Elle n'a pas été si impolie que cela, en tous les cas, certainement pas suffisamment impolie pour mériter une telle punition. Depuis que Harry est arrivé dans notre famille, les enfants n'ont jamais été séparés pour une si grande période, c'est seulement normal qu'elle en souffre.

- Je ne ferai certainement pas d'elle une petite effrontée. Elle a la parole trop facile et cela ne peut rien lui apporter de bon. Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, Harry m'attend dans la salle de classe.

Rogue retourna avec Océanne dans la salle en question et ils y trouvèrent évidemment Harry. Si Rogue avait été en colère contre Harry en entrant dans l'appartement, alors lorsqu'il avait apprit la rencontre qu'avait fait son apprenti, sa rage avait décuplé. Ce n'était pas la rencontre en soi qui l'embêtait, mais le fait que Harry le lui avait caché. Lorsqu'il retrouva son apprenti, il n'avait pas totalement retrouvé son calme.

Il fit apparaître les articles que sa fille aurait de besoin pour nettoyer la salle de classe et il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortit du château que Rogue brisa le silence.

- Apprenti, fit-il sans préambule, n'avez-vous pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? Quelque chose que vous auriez dû me dire dès ce matin ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ignorait ce dont Severus voulait parler.

- Non maître, dit-il calmement.

- Alors vous n'avez pas parlez à Océanne ce matin, demanda-t-il doucereusement ?

- Oui, maître.

- Alors vous m'avez mentit délibérément, en plus de ne pas obéir à l'ordre que je vous avais donné, celui mentionnant que vous deviez vous dénoncer de vos âneries.

- Je ne croyais que de lui parler était mal, maître.

- Ce n'est pas votre boulot de savoir ce qui est adéquat ou non. Je vous avais donné un ordre simple pourtant. Vous n'êtes pas le juge, vous n'êtes que l'apprenti. Nous règlerons cela éventuellement, maintenant suivez-moi

Severus se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, talonné par un apprenti inquiet. Une fois parvenu, il se fit apparaître une chaise à l'ombre du soleil et regarda intensément son apprenti.

- Vous ferez le tour du terrain de Quidditch à la course. Vous cesserez lorsque je vous aurai dit de le faire. Un trop plein de colère est souvent calmé par un exercice intense. Espérons que ce sera votre cas. Et je vous avertis, apprenti, arrêtez avant que je vous aie dit de le faire et vous retournerez sans autre forme de procès chez Trong. Traînez de la patte en le faisant et vous irez aussi chez Trong. Compris ?

- Oui, maître, fit Harry complètement découragé par l'ampleur qu'avaient prit les évènements

- Maintenant, courez !

Harry s'exécuta et ce fut avec reluctance qu'il entama la course. Il comprenait parfaitement que la perte de contrôle était entièrement dangereuse et qu'il pouvait, dans cet état, blesser des gens. Il comprenait l'importance de se discipliner soi-même, de ne dépendre de personne, d'être autonome. À la limite, même, il pourrait comprendre pourquoi Rogue était si sévère avec lui, de même que les raisons qui le poussent à l'empêcher de voir sa famille. Mais Harry n'avait pas cette envie de comprendre pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester assurer que Rogue était le pire des tyrans, près à tout pour lui enlever les quelques onces de bonheur qu'il lui restait. Il voulait oublier que Rogue faisait tout cela par obligations, il voulait avoir le moyen de lui en vouloir. S'il se disait que Rogue agissait ainsi pour son bien, Harry sentait sa colère diminuer lentement, mais c'était absolument ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir se produire.

D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il entretenait efficacement sa colère, il était devenu peu compétant, dans des domaines qui avaient jadis, fait sa force. En plus, il sentait qu'il s'enlisait de plus en plus, comme si à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'assurer que sa colère était toujours aussi forte, une tuile lui tombait sur la tête.

Harry en était à son quinzième tour du terrain de Quiddicht et déjà, il n'en pouvait plus. Les muscles de ses jambes lui faisaient horriblement mal, de même que ses bronches qui semblaient vouloir se fendre sous l'énorme pression d'air qui entrait. Mais Harry poursuivait, il n'avait aucun désir d'aller encore une fois chez Trong et il n'allait pas offrir l'occasion si facilement à Rogue.

Ses vêtements étaient détrempés, ses cheveux étaient dans un état similaire et pourtant il poursuivait.

Rogue de son côté s'en voulait quelque peu. En fait la culpabilité augmentait de minute en minute. Il se savait trop dur avec Harry, mais ignorait comment faire autrement. Combien de fois l'avait-il menacé d'aller chez Trong ces derniers jours et combien de fois avait-il feint l'oubli au moment de le punir ? De trop nombreuses fois pour qu'il se rappelle distinctement.

- Apprenti, fit-il, approchez-vous.

L'apprenti obéit donc, se supportant à peine de ses jambes, n'ayant presque pas suffisamment de souffle pour continuer sa progression. Il venait de faire trente fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch, il venait de se mettre à bout.

- Que ressentez-vous, maintenant apprenti ?

Harry voulait hurler qu'il l'emmerdait, qu'il le méprisait et qu'il le détestait. Il voulait déverser sa rage sur cet homme, il voulait se libérer de cette tension qui le rongeait, mais il jugea plus prudent de n'en rien faire.

- Rien, maître, répondit lentement Harry.

La marque scintilla puissamment et Rogue eut un sourire méprisant devant ce malheureux spectacle. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir mentit aussi stupidement et surtout d'avoir oublié que la marque était encore présente.

- Intéressant, apprenti. Legimens !

Et Rogue comprit la colère qui germait dans ce fils qui était devenu sien. Harry n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait même pas eu la force de combattre le sort.

- Peut-être n'en avez-vous pas eu suffisamment, courez !

Harry ne s'entêta pas à comprendre l'acharnement de Rogue et il reprit ses jambes à son cou. Il se démena, il s'essouffla et il s'éreinta sur cette piste de course improvisée. Il devait absolument raisonner adéquatement, il devait absolument apprendre à se calmer.

Après avoir effectué encore vingt tours, Harry en vint à espérer que la torture cesse, car autrement il la ferait lui-même cesser et il terminerait chez Trong.

- Apprenti, fit Rogue, maintenant, que ressentez-vous ?

Cette fois, le vide était vraiment la seule chose qui semblait composer Harry.

- Rien, maître.

La marque ne scintilla pas.

- Bien, allez à la douche apprenti et rejoignez-moi dans la salle de classe.

Par le temps que Harry avait prit à effectuer les tours du terrain de Quidditch, Océanne avait terminé de nettoyer la moitié des bureaux de la classe. Elle se jura que plus jamais elle ne dessinerait sur ces bureaux et que plus jamais elle ne laisserait des restants de potions y adhérer. Lorsque son père revint, il ne la regarda même pas. Encore une fois, elle trouvait lamentable de n'être qu'une élève pour lui, à la limite, certains élèves devaient être plus élevés dans son estime, qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

- Pourquoi me traitez-vous ainsi ? Je suis votre fille, pas votre élève, lança-t-elle sans vraiment vouloir dire cela !

Rogue se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il venait à peine de s'asseoir et se dirigea vers sa fille naturellement déjà en pleures. Cette journée avait intérêt à se terminer très bientôt, car il ne croyait pas être en mesure de faire face à deux adolescents révoltés, en pleine crise d'identité.

- Et comment, informez-moi, dois-je traiter une adolescente insolente qui n'apprend jamais rien de la discipline que je tente de lui inculquer depuis sa tendre enfance ?

- Je ne suis pas insolente, répondit-elle simplement !

- Si vous ne l'étiez pas, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation, fit-il froidement.

- J'ai à peine manqué de respect tout à l'heure, alors pourquoi aie-je tout ce travail à faire, si ce n'est pas de me traiter en élève, alors c'est quoi !

Il lui attrapa le bras fermement et elle en gémit quelque peu.

- Si je ne m'abuse, mademoiselle, vous êtes encore mineure et sous ma tutelle, alors ne vous aventurez pas dans un terrain inconnu. Le collège pour filles, ça vous dit ?

Devant l'air ahuri et choqué de sa fille, il sourit.

- Ne me dites pas que vous aviez oublié !

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et versa encore quelques larmes.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, fit-elle, honteuse. Je ne voulais pas être insolente, seulement j'ai l'impression d'être rien qu'une élève pour vous.

- Commencez à agir comme ma fille et j'agirai comme un père, déclara-t-il en le regrettant immédiatement.

S'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces barrières, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras et lui aurait avoué tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait…mais il ne pouvait pas le faire et au lieu de ces sentiments bienfaisants, il était rude, froid, sévère…il n'était rien de moins que le professeur qu'il était pour l'ensemble de Poudlard.

- Mais père…

- Est-ce que c'est tous les cachots que vous voulez nettoyer ? Car si c'est le cas, vous êtes bien partie !

Elle se tut alors, voyant que toutes discussions étaient impossibles.

- Harry vous aidera à terminer vos tâches, fit Rogue en signifiant qu'elle devait entamer sa tâcher.

Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la salle de classe, c'est à peine s'il se tenait encore debout. Rogue lui indiqua la tâche qui l'attendait et c'est sans contester qu'il s'y résigna. Lorsque tout fut terminé, Rogue envoya Océanne à l'appartement.

- Apprenti, fit-il, votre souper vous sera servit dans mon bureau. Vous vous coucherez dès que vous aurez terminé votre repas. Le travail que vous venez de faire avec Océanne comptera pour votre retenue que vous deviez avoir ce soir. Si je revois encore de cette colère battre dans vos veines, vous trouverez que le petit entraînement d'aujourd'hui était une véritable plaisanterie.

Sans davantage d'explications, il partit. Harry soupira ; il pouvait enfin dormir. Il mangea le contenu de son assiette sans tarder et se coucher dès qu'il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée. Demain serait un autre jour et il serait prêt à l'affronter.

De retour à l'appartement, Severus soupira, à son tour. Il était particulièrement soulagé que la journée se termine enfin.

- Océanne, demanda-t-il, le souper est servi.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait pas envie, c'était bien de manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim, je vais aller me coucher.

- Certainement pas, jeune fille.

Océanne alla dans la cuisine rejoindre sa mère, au moins cette dernière allait comprendre.

- Mère, puis-je être excusée du repas, je n'ai réellement pas faim ce soir ?

- Il serait plus raisonnable, que vous mangiez, Océanne, répondit-elle en lui passant une douce main dans le visage.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, mère, mentit-elle.

- Bien, d'accord…

- Océanne, beugla Rogue en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, depuis quand contestez-vous ainsi mes ordres ? N'allez pas vous plaindre à votre mère, lorsque je vous refuse quelque chose et ne lui mentez pas. Vous vous sentez parfaitement bien, ce n'est que pour me tenir tête que vous agissez ainsi !

- Non, je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car il l'avait giflée. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue, testant la chaleur que la douleur créait et recommença à pleurer. Amélia pour sa part, trouvait déplorable que son mari s'entête à s'occuper de la discipline alors qu'incontestablement il était à bout de nerf. Elle vint pour intervenir, mais il lui fit signe de n'en rien faire.

- Si vous sautez le souper de ce soir, jeune fille, vous n'aurez rien avant demain matin. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Oui, père, dit-elle à travers ses sanglots.

- Alors vous voulez toujours sauter ce repas ?

- Oui, père, avoua-t-elle.

Il lui fit signe de partir et elle ne se fit pas prier. Amélia était demeurée muette devant cette conversation houleuse. Elle soupira faiblement et retourna avec Severus à la cuisine.

Après le souper, il entreprit de s'entretenir avec sa fille. Elle lui ressemblait tellement parfois. Une fois parvenu à la porte de sa chambre, il y cogna.

- Il n'y a personne, répondit la voix chagrinée de son aînée.

- Apparemment, il y a quelqu'un, fit-il ironiquement. Océanne, déverrouillez cette porte.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Ce que vous avez envie ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment, ouvrez cette porte, vous n'aimerez pas que je le fasse moi-même.

Et elle ouvrit d'un simple alohomora, la porte. Recroquevillée sur son lit, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, fit-elle en se calant davantage dans le fond de son lit.

- Peut-être, fit-il, mais moi, j'aimerais vous parler.

- …

- Océanne, je ne désire en rien vous traiter comme un élève, vous êtes ma fille, mon sang, je vous adore plus que tout. Je suis dur avec vous, j'en conviens, mais je ne voudrais tellement pas que vous soyez une mauvaise sorcière. J'ai fait des erreurs stupides dans ma jeunesse et je voudrais vous donner la possibilité et l'intelligence de faire des choix sensés.

Elle le regarda intensément. Puis elle sourit faiblement ; son père n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il était simplement aussi entêté qu'elle.

Réponse aux reviews

**Ann**** Onym**

Salut à toi, sublissime auteuresse (hum ?) !  
J'aime beaucoup ta fic, ou du moins, je la trouve troublante. je l'ai relut euh... 6 fois ( oui, oui, les 101 chapitres) et je pleure à CHAQUE fois (moi qui n'a pourtant aucune émotion lorsque je lis... sauf peut-être la fois au j'ai sursauter dans un moment très stressant d'un certains livre... mais je te raconterai pas ma vie !) Tes personnages sont absolument attachant (même Rogue :o). On aurait pas pu trouver meilleur famille pour Ryry . J'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton travail et lorsque j'en parle à d'autre consoeurs lectrices de Fanfiction (mes soeurs, bref) je ne tari pas d'éloge à ton égard.  
Seulement, et c'est un des deux seuls points que je trouve déplorables (il y en a toujours, malheureusement), **je trouve que les dialogues de personnages est trop "bien" pour paraître réaliste**. Je comprends bien que le respect de la langue est important, mais on perd toute les nuances entre les personnages. Un "ado" de quinze ans parle différement d'un adulte de quarante ans.  
Autre chose, **j'ai remarqué quelques fautes de frappe dans certains chapitre** (demande moi pas d'exemple, ni quel chapitre, il y en a trop TT (psst, en fait, je m'en plains pas vraiment )) ou d'autres qui se répètent dasn la même phrase à la place d'un autre mot, rendant le passage incompréhensible (quoiqu'on finit toujours pas comprendre). **Je me demandais, tu n'As pas de bêta-lectrice ?**  
C'est tout, je me replonge dans une autre relecture (que veux-tu ? quand on a rien a faire, on relit toujours les bonnes fics). Alors je te dis tourlou et vivement le prochain chapitre !!  
Bizeuh !  
A.O.  
P.S: Je suis aussi tombée littéralement amoureuse de Rogue et l'enfant de James et de tes traductions ! C'est du bon travail.

Réponse : Et bien, merci ! Quoi dire de plus, sinon merci. Je fus sincèrement touchée par tant de beaux compliments. Oui, j'avoue et je plaide coupable au fait que les dialogues soient peut-être trop rigides, trop parfait, peut-être ? Mais je ne suis tout simplement pas capable de faire autrement, lorsque je viens pour écrire d'une manière inappropriée, il y a mes doigts qui me démènent et m'empêche de le faire. Je pourrais peut-être essayé de rendre les dialogues moins systématiques, je vais tenter cela, mais c'est sans promesses…Oui, je sais qu'il y a certaines fautes de frappes et non, je n'ai pas de bêta-lectrice et ce pour une bonne raison, je suis moi-même bêta-lectrice pour d'autres fics. Je suis présentement en train de corriger Nouvelle Famille, nouvelle peur, je corrige les chapitres un à un et ensuite je m'attaquerai aux autres fics, mais le procédé est très long. J'essaie de ne pas faire de fautes de syntaxes, d'orthographes ou de grammaires, mais les fautes de frappes c'est difficile à éviter, mais je vais aussi porter une attention particulière là-dessus ! Je suis vraiment heureuse et choyée que tu aimes cette histoire autant que cela, tu n'as pas idée quel point cela me touche ! Sincèrement merci de ce review et merci de lire !

Bienvenue à Ann Onym, Drix et Andegis, trois nouvelles personnes qui s'ajoutent à celles lisant cette fic ! Merci énormément !

Merci à Onarluca, Drix, Andegis, Vif d'or, Shiny miss, kyras01, Mu-Chevalier d'or du Belier, Lunenoire, Minerve et Drago Malefoy pour les reviews du chapitre 101.

Je remercie aussi Apitchoum…même si elle n'a pas laissé de review…car elle est si présente pour moi, car elle est la raison qui me force à trouver un sens à ma vie, lorsque la réalité semble ne pas m'en donner. Merci Apitchoum, d'être là, merci de me tendre les bras !


	103. Chapitre 103: Les règles de l'Art

Chapitre 103

Le matin où Harry devait reprendre son évaluation, il avait pris une décision, il cesserait sa rébellion inutile. Il rêvait d'une vie normale, il rêvait de n'être rien d'autre qu'un adolescent et pas un apprenti. La situation avait Rogue s'était améliorée et ce en grande partie grâce à sa nouvelle attitude.

- Apprenti, fit Rogue, dirigez-vous au bureau de Dumbledore, je vous y retrouverai sous peu.

Harry n'était pas dupe, cette situation ressemblait étrangement à la situation qu'il avait vécue quelques mois auparavant avec Drago. Il se rendit au dit bureau, sentant un début d'anxiété s'élever en lui. Il s'imposa quelques longues et puissantes respirations, puis il entra. Une quinzaine de personnes s'y trouvaient, Harry tenta d'ancrer dans sa tête cette certitude selon laquelle il devait obéir qu'à Rogue.

- Apprenti, commença Dumbledore, veuillez entamer les épreuves écrites.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les propos du directeur. Les maîtres tentèrent de l'amener à obéir, mais Harry demeura stoïque, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il n'était pas à ce point bête. Les maîtres entamèrent un combat contre l'apprenti, mais Harry ne se défendit pas, il laissait les sortilèges, même les plus douloureux, le frapper sans broncher.

Rogue arriva vingt minutes plus tard, il vit son apprenti trembler sur ses jambes, il vit son enfant, souffrir sous de multiples baguettes.

- ARRÊTEZ, lança soudainement Severus. Apprenti, poursuivit-il, pourquoi vous ne êtes-vous pas défendu ?

- Vous ne m'avez as dit que je devais obéir aux autres maîtres, Maître.

«Il a raison», réalisa Severus. Se traitant de tous les noms, il aida Harry à prendre place sur une chaise, le soigna du mieux qu'il le pu, en lui administrant potions, et soins multiples.

Le reste de l'entraînement se déroula à la perfection. Harry excella dans tous les sujets, obligeant les maîtres à reconsidérer son statut.

Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Dumbledore le gratifia à la fois du second et du troisième grade.

Une fois retourné à l'appartement, Harry respirait à nouveau le bonheur et la tranquillité. Sa nouvelle attitude était fortement efficace et il se trouvait bête de ne pas l'avoir adoptée avant.

- Je savais apprenti, entama Rogue, que vous parviendriez à réussir cette évaluation. Prenez le restant de la journée pour vous changer les idées, Harry. Nous entamerons la dernière étape de votre apprentissage demain.

- Est-ce que je dois demeurer dans votre bureau, père ? Je veux dire, qu'autrement, si je suis encore puni, je préfère continuer l'apprentissage.

- Harry, je ne puni pas parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Vous étiez en réclusion dans mon bureau car vous aviez échoué lamentablement une épreuve que vous auriez due passer haut la main, alors non, Harry, vous ne devez pas demeurer dans mon bureau. Vous êtes libre d'aller à votre aise dans le château, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous retournerez dans l'appartement, continuez seulement de vous appliquer avec autant d'attention. Rien ne vous est acquis.

- Père, maman m'a donné l'énigme du don que je pourrais développer. L'énigme je l'ai résolue, je voulais seulement vérifier que je serais en mesure d'y parvenir.

- Et en quoi suis-je concerné ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir votre marque, demanda faiblement Harry en n'osant pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder du tout.

- Potter, de fâcha Severus !

- Je m'excuse, père, je ne voulais pas être insolent, se défendit instantanément Harry, sachant que lorsque Severus adoptait ce ton il valait mieux n'Avoir rien à se reprocher. Je voulais seulement tenter de retirer la marque, car l'énigme stipulait que je serais capable d'y parvenir.

- Bien, j'accepte, fit Severus après plusieurs longues minutes de réflexion, mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en rend compte, j'aurai des ennuis plus importants que vous ne pourriez imaginer.

Harry, effrayé par la mise en garde, toucha doucement la marque des Ténèbres qui défigurait le bras de son père. Harry frémit lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la marque, sa cicatrice lui fit légèrement mal, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait pas endurer. Harry toucha la marque avec ses deux mains, tenant solidement le bras de l'homme. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il y parviendrait, mais il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Soudain, il sentit ses doigts brûler à l'endroit où se trouvait la marque. Malgré une envie folle de faire cesser les brûlures, Harry persista. Severus grimaçait, mais ne dit mot, s'il y avait une seule chance pour que cette tentative fonctionne, c'était déjà une chance qu'il ne saurait louper.

Harry se concentra davantage, sentant ses énergies diminuer dangereusement, il risqua un rapide regard à l'endroit de la marque et il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle avait pali. Mais à ce rythme, il se viderait bien rapidement de ses énergies, avant même d'avoir réussi à retirer la marque de soumission à Voldemort. Harry continuait, sentant qu'il devrait bientôt cesser. Il donna un dernier effort, puis retira ses mains avant de se laisser tomber lourdement au sol en cherchant son souffle. Deux larmes d'épuisement se mêlèrent aux gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son front. Il releva la tête et regarda les deux ébènes qui le dévisageaient. Roue baissa les yeux vers sa marque, qui bien que toujours présente, était devenues qu'une ombre d'une pâleur incroyable.

- Harry, fit-il, comment vous sentez-vous.

- Fatigué, réussit-il à dire avant de perdre conscience.

Severus s'inquiéta, prit rapidement une fiole de potion d'urgence qu'il tenait en permanence dans sa robe de sorcier et la versa sans attendre entre les lèvres de l'Adolescent. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis il se rappela les circonstances qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état.

- Je suis désolé, père, murmura-t-il, j'ai échoué.

- Harry, Harry. Il aurait été surprenant que vous réussissiez dès votre première tentative. Vous avez perdu une certaine énergie à trouver le moyen de parvenir à votre fin, il était normal que cette quantité d'énergie perdue vous empêche de mener à bien votre tentative.

- Mais j'aurais aimé y parvenir.

- Sans aucun doute Harry, mais votre pouvoir magique est impressionnant, ce que vous avez fait sans baguette, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait avec sa baguette, reflète voter grande force.

Severus raccompagna Harry dans ses quartiers. Harry s'y endormit rapidement pour se voir réveiller, quelques heures plus tard, par un enfant qui marchait sur lui.

- Oh, Mathilde, ma puce, fit-il, après s'être remis de la surprise.

- Hawwy, Hawwy, fit-elle joyeusement. 'Bout ! 'Bout !

Harry lui sourit, comprenant qu'elle voulait le voir se lever et il accéda à sa demande. Amélia et Severus étaient installés au salon et semblaient occupés à amuser les deux autres bébés. Océanne et Antoine, quant à eux, disputaient une partie de Battleship, version sorcier. Lorsque Harry entra dans le salon, Amélia et Severus froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Ils avaient compris, puisque Mathilde accompagnait l'adolescent, qu'Elle devait être responsable de son réveil.

- Hawwy, chantonna Mathilde, Hawwy, 'bout !

- Qui a demandé à Mathilde d'aller réveiller Harry, demanda contre toute attente Amélia ?

Le silence qui suivit par la suite parla de lui-même.

«TOUCHÉ», hurla le jeu de Battleship, alors qu'Océanne venait de trouver l'emplacement d'un des bateaux de son frère.

- Qui, recommença Severus cette fois-ci, a demandé à Mathilde d'aller réveiller Harry ?

Le ton était plus sévère, plus froid, mais le silence demeura le même.

- Tentez-vous de me faire croire qu'un enfant de un an et demi a eu l'idée, à elle seule, d'aller réveiller son frère, qu'elle a réussi à ouvrir la porte de la chambre,a lors qu'elle peine à courir sans trébucher ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, père, osa Harry, je ne dormais plus vraiment.

Sa marque scintilla.

- En fait, fit-il en voyant l'air que venait de prendre Severus, oui, je dormais mais je ne suis plus fatigué comme je l'étais.

- La question n'est pas là, Harry, continua Amélia. Le fait est que quelqu'un vous a réveillé en faisant passer cela sur le dos que Mathilde, sachant qu'en raison de son jeune âge, elle ne se ferait pas réprimander.

- Laissez tomber, mère, ce n'est pas grave.

- Très bien, puisque le coupable ne veut pas avouer, je vous dirai ceci. Les triplés ne sont no des poupées, ni des servant, ni de boucs émissaires. Ils sont trop jeunes pour distinguer le bien du mal et ils ont encore une fois trop jeune pour faire partie de vos plans téméraires, fit Amélia. La situation étant ce qu'elle est, vous demeurerez tous les trois dans l'appartement pour ce qu'il reste de la journée.

- Mais, mère, s'indigna Océanne.

- Comptez-vous chanceuse, Océanne que ce soit votre mère qui ait pris la décision, j'aurais été beaucoup moins clément qu'elle. Il est tout de même étrange, continua-t-il, que vous soyez la seule à vous plaindre. Harry aurait des raisons beaucoup plus réelles de se plaindre, mais il n'a rien fait. Étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Océanne ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Elle savait que son père la croyait coupable et elle savait qu'elle l'était en quelque sorte. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de croire que cette petite manigance passerait inaperçue.

- Mais je devais sortir avec Gabriel, ce soir. Il m'avait invité

- Océanne, fit Amélia, cessez immédiatement. Vous n'êtes pas un enfant et vous savez que qui surviendra si vous allez trop loin.

Harry n'avait pas parlé, il se sentait affreusement mal.

- Puisque nous avons trois adolescents à la maison, ce soir, votre mère et moi en profiterons pour aller au restaurant.

- Non, fit Océanne et Antoine en même temps !

- Je déteste jouer les gardiens d'enfants, dit Antoine.

- Je déteste changer les couches, fit Océanne.

- Que vous aimiez cela ou non, vous vous occuperez, CONVENABLEMENT, des enfants, dit Severus d'un ton qui déclarait que le sujet était clos.

Les trois adolescents n'osèrent pas répliquer.

- O'anne, fit Mathilde en brisant le silence lourd de sens, Océanne, Hawwy 'bout !

«Et merde», pensa la jeune Serpentard lorsqu'elle entendit cela. À ce même moment, Océanne trouva un des cargos de son frère et le jeu hurla, «TOUCHÉ, COULÉ».

- Il y a un dicton moldu, fit Rogue avec un demi sourire aux lèvres, qui mentionne que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, père, je ne connais que très peu le monde moldu.

- Et bien, vous apprendrez à connaître ses limitations en nettoyant la réserve, sans magie, bien entendu.

Océanne regarda ses parents, dégoûtée, insultée et ne pu rien recevoir d'autre qu'une invitation prendre ses jambes son cou. «Stupides parents vieux jeu», murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe avant de sortir de l'appartement

- Et vos stupides parents vieux jeu, fit Amélia devenue rouge de colère, vous privent de sortir pour le restant de l'été.

- NON, se plaignit-elle. C'est l'été, vous ne pouvez pas me faire, cela, j'avais prévu aller chez Alycia, Mégane et Camille. Elles comptent sur moi, comment vais-je leur expliquer cela ?

- Je peux m'en charger, si vous ne croyez pas en être capable, fit Severus.

Océane se mit à pleurer, imaginant sans effort la honte de sa vie si son père mettait sa menace à exécution.

- Non, c'est correct, je vais le faire, mais je trouve que c'est injuste, je n'avais pas vraiment dit à Mathilde d'aller réveiller Harry, je n'avais fait qu'ouvrir la porte et lui dire que Harry dormait…Nous n'avions pas vu Harry depuis plusieurs jours, je m'ennuyais. Je vous prie de ne pas me cloisonner au château.

- Nous verrons. Partez, maintenant, la Réserve vous attends.

Océanne quitta l'appartement, sous le regard colérique de ses parents. Harry quant à lui, se demandait comment elle avait fait pour être encore en vie… Il n'avait jamais cru possible qu'insulter aussi ouvertement Severus puisse passer aussi facilement.

Une petite main qui tirait sur son chandail, le ramena à la réalité. Il se pencha pour prendre sa sœur, mais il perdit encore connaissance. Ses forces n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour qu'il affronte une telle situation. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Sous le regard inquiet d'Amélia, Severus souleva Harry et le reconduit jusqu'à sa chambre, où encore une fois, il le fit revenir à lui-même avec une potion. Il lui donna aussi l'ordre indiscutable de se reposer. Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, il se sentait affreusement faible de s'être seulement rendu quelques minutes au salon.

Merci à vous pour tous les reviews du chapitre 102…je change ici manière de fonctionner, je vais répondre individuellement à chaque personne… !

**Onarluca** : Il va apprendre…il ne peut certainement faire autrement…merci!

**Harry** : Voilà, je te remercie!

**Kyras01** : Voilà la suite…merci!

**Kaiera1** : Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je vais te dire d'où me viens cette idée. Comme je l'ai dit dans une réponse qui suivra… Je prends exemple sur la relation de mon frère avec ma grand-mère… c'est ma grand-mère qui l'élève, mon frère a 16 ans et il agit exactement comme Harry, tu vas me dire que les deux personnes n'ont pas vécu la même chose, mais je peux t'assurer que mon frère a souffert assez pour me servir de bon exemple. Oui il aime sa grand-mère, mais la plupart du temps il fait des choses stupides, comme un gamin de 10-12 ans…J'imagine qu'il se cherche beaucoup…plus tout a fait un enfant, mais pas un adulte, il est divisé entre deux mondes…C'est sûrement difficile…tout comme Harry doit le ressentir (dans ma fic du moins). Notre logique est installée, mais à cet âge, de ce que je me souviens, la logique est pas aussi solide, on pense davantage que tout nous est dû, peu importe notre comportement, on se croit au dessus de tout…Je parle pour moi, là…et c'est ainsi que je fais agir mon Harry… Désolée son attitude n'est pas juste…Je ne trouve pas que tu t'es énervé, en tous les cas, je ne l'ai pas ressenti et je ne t'en veux surtout pas…Merci de tes commentaires !

**Fanou** : Tu ne m'as pas blessée, je suis consciente que je suis loin d'être en mesure de plaire à tout le monde, c'est ainsi et c'est correct, je respecte cela. Merci de tes conseils, je vais tenter de le faire… !

**Etenia** : L'amour ? Ha oui, l'amour…cela viendra sous peu…laisse-moi quelque chapitre…Merci de lire, sincèrement !

**Lunenoire** : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que c'était bien !

**Drix**: Voilà…et bien merci !

**mamieboubou** : Bienvenue à toi ! Cela me fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que la suite t'a plue ! Merci !

**Minerve** : Severus a accepté l'apprentissage pour que personne n'abuse de Harry, par protection sûrement, aussi il ne voulait pas que Harry soit privé de sa famille pour plus d'un an. Il souffre autant que Harry, c'est vrai…mais ce sera bientôt terminé…Merci !

**Thamril**: Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais faire…malheureusement je ne suis pas encore capable de répondre à cette trop bonne question…Désolée. Mais il en reste tout plusieurs… Je me fie beaucoup sur le comportement de mon frère pour Harry, j'avoue… Mon frère a le même âge et il agit de manière tout a fait similaire, désobéissant à ceux qu'ils aiment…l'adolescence, j'imagine que c'est cela, j'étais ainsi, moi aussi ! Merci !... Et moi un maître ? Tu es persuadée ! lol !

**Andegis**: Bah, cela me fait plaisir…ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès, mais le hasard a tout de même bien tombé ! merci !


	104. Chapitre 104: Ma

**Petites annonces** : Ceux et celles qui sont intéressés par ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur **et qui l'a cherchent depuis quelques temps, rendez-vous dans mon profil, des informations s'y trouvent.

Chapitre 104

La réserve était horriblement sale, Océanne en soupira de découragement. Elle avait amorcé la séance de nettoyage une heure trente plus tôt et elle sentait qu'elle n'en viendrait pas à bout. D'accord, utiliser Mathilde pour réveiller Harry avait été bête, et ses chances de revoir le soleil auraient été plus grandes si elle n'avait pas ouvertement insulté ses parents, mais le mal avait déjà été fait. Elle frottait énergiquement une étagère, en réfléchissant à tout ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état de profonde colère et remarqua que cet état n'aboutissait à rien. Oui, elle était plus rapide, mais beaucoup moins efficace et beaucoup plus gaffeuse. Et s'il y avait une chose que son père de tolérait pas, c'était bien…en fait il était relativement difficile de pointer une seule chose qui ne plaisait pas à Rogue, mais elle savait que d'être malhabile était quelque chose pour lequel il n'avait pas de patience.

Elle astiquait toujours lorsque la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit, elle vint pour hurler au visiteur de littéralement ficher le camp de cet endroit, mais son attention fut attirée vers le bruit en question. Oui, il s'agissait de pas, oui, c'était bel et bien quelqu'un qui marchait, mais elle comprit que cette personne n'était pas seule. Les bruits de pas étaient en fait le bruit que faisaient trois paires de tous petits pieds trottinant sur le sol, ajouté au bruit des pas de deux adolescents,

Elle se retourna, comprenant ce qu'il en était et sourit à pleines dents. Harry et Antoine étaient derrière elle, accompagnés des triplés.

« Que faites-vous ici, leur demanda-t-elle aussitôt ? »

« Nous venons cueillir des fraises, la nargua Antoine en la regardant bêtement. Que crois-tu que nous venons faire ? »

« Si vous êtes venus pour m'aider, je vous assure que ce n'est pas une des meilleures idées que vous n'ayez jamais eues. Je dois faire ce ménage, seule. Père fut relativement assez clair à ce sujet et honnêtement, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec lui pour la prochaine décennie ! »

« Océanne, fit doucement Antoine. Nous ne te croyons pas, tu l'aimes, c'est juste que tu détestes de faire prendre en faute et c'est normal. En plus, il n'aura aucun moyen de savoir. »

Océanne n'était pas en état de s'obstinée. Se faire offrir de l'aide pour accomplir une tâche qu'elle exécrait plus que tout, n'était pas un phénomène assez fréquent pour qu'elle se permette de le refuser.

« Très bien, mais que fera-t-on des enfants, demanda-t-elle ? »

« Nous n'avons qu'à ériger un périmètre de sécurité magique autour d'eux et de leur faire apparaître des jeux, proposa Harry. »

« O'anne, fit Mathilde joyeusement, Hawwy 'bout !»

« Je sais pertinemment qu'il est debout, Mathilde, c'est à cause de ton petit charabia illogique que je me suis retrouvée ici. »

« Océanne, gronda faiblement Harry, ce n'est qu'un bébé, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, elle ne comprend même pas la portée de ses paroles, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

Une fois qu'ils furent tous d'accord avec le principe, les enfants furent installés dans ce qui allait devenir leur nouvelle aire de jeu et les trois adolescents continuèrent le ménage qu'Océanne avait entamé.

« O'anne, Hawwy, bwas, gémit-elle, en tendant ses petits bras dans les airs.»

« Pas maintenant, ma puce, fit patiemment, Harry, joue un peu seule et bientôt en va te prendre, d'accord ? »

« Franchement, Harry, tu lui parles comme si elle te comprenait, s'étonna Océanne ! »

« Et elle comprend, répondit simplement Harry. »

Et comme de fait, Mathilde retourna gentiment près d'Alana et de Thierry, pour entamer un de ces jeux qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Les trois gamins hurlaient leur mécontentement. Ils avaient horriblement faim. Les adolescents les avaient installés dans un périmètre de sécurité magique avec des jouets, pendant qu'ils terminaient de ranger la réserve. Les bambins s'étaient relativement bien amusés durant la première heure, mais était venu un moment où même le jouet le plus onéreux et merveilleux du monde ne leur aurait pas été suffisant pour leur faire oublier les lamentations douloureuses que leur lançait leur estomac.

« Harry, fait quelque chose, pesta Océanne après plusieurs minutes de cette torture ! »

« Oui, fait quelque chose, Harry, acquiesça Antoine »

« Nous pourrions aller les reconduire chez Mme Pomfresh, s'écria Océanne. Elle saurait s'en occuper.»

« Impossible, répondit Harry, Père a été bien clair à ce sujet. Après que tu aies quitté l'appartement, il a discuté avec Mme Pomfresh par la poudre de cheminette, devant nous. Elle ne peut pas nous aider. Elle peut cependant répondre à nos questions, mais pas faire le travail à notre place. »

« C'est insultant, s'écria Océanne. Comme s'ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance. Comme si nous allions nous en débarrasser chez Mme Pomfresh !»

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en riant.

« D'accord, fit Océanne. Cela ne doit certainement pas être si compliqué. »

Elle entra dans le périmètre magique, tenta d'amuser les enfants, vérifia avec dédain l'état de leurs couches, amis rien ne semblait fonctionner ou du moins rien ne réussissait à les calmer. Finalement, elle eut la brillante idée de regarder l'heure. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était presque vingt heures, elle se frappa le front de sa main.

« Harry, prend Mathilde et Thierry dans tes bras. Antoine, cours à la cuisine et demande aux elfes de te donner cinq repas et moi je prendrai Alana. Il faut absolument faire manger les enfants. Pendant que vous les nourrirez, je vais terminer le ménage, Si les parents reviennent et que les triplés sont dans cet état, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.»

Harry fit exactement ce que venait de lui dire Océanne, il était que trop conscient qu'elle avait amplement raison. Antoine, pour sa part, adopta la même attitude que Harry. Généralement, il détestait que sa sœur lui donne des ordres, mais la situation était critique et honnêtement, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir à faire à son père.

Antoine et Harry réussirent à faire manger les enfants, à les laver, les coucher ainsi qu'à ranger les vestiges du repas, avant de tomber, épuisés, sur le divan.

Océanne arriva à l'appartement peu de temps après, elle aussi vidée de toutes ses énergies.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Amélia et Severus pour revenir. Malgré une envie folle de se moquer des adolescents, Severus adopta une attitude neutre, et c'est avec le sourcil relevé qu'il regarda ses enfants tour à tour,

« Dure soirée, demanda-t-il ?»

Amélia lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le regard qu'il reçu par la suite, de la part de ses enfants, fut grandement explicite.

« Océanne, fit Severus, j'imagine que puisque je vous trouve ici, c'est que vous avez terminé le ménage de la réserve ? »

« Oui, père, répondit-elle en ne le fixant pas directement. »

Severus trouvait extraordinaire que son aînée ait eu le temps de tout terminer avant qu'ils ne reviennent de leur repas. En fait, il s'était dit que dès son retour, il la libèrerait, et terminerait le ménage qui aurait resté, d'un simple coup de baguette. Mais puisqu'elle avait terminé, il laissa tomber cette idée d'une gentillesse qui le dépassait.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il connaissait sa fille. Il la connaissait trop bien. Habituellement, elle lui aurait dit avec un aplomb frisant l'impolitesse que le ménage était terminé. Et pourtant, l'adolescente qui se tenait devant lui, ne semblait pas prête à faire preuve du moindre sarcasme à son endroit.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Il décida d'aller vérifier le ménage effectué. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait en utilisant la magie. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Mais Severus se sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. Sa fille était de Serpentard, il lui fallait beaucoup plus que cela pour qu'elle ne mette pas ses plans à exécution. Elle avait très bien pu utiliser la baguette d'un autre, celle d'Antoine, par exemple.

« Océanne, suivez-moi, fit finalement Severus.»

La jeune femme sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné. Elle était depuis longtemps experte en Occlumencie, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir «vu» cela en elle. Et puis, il n'était pas Dieu tout puissant, par Merlin, il ne pouvait pas toujours tout savoir. Elle leva pour la première fois ses yeux et rencontra ceux de son père. Non, mais, comment faisait-il ? Même si elle adoptait l'expression la plus nonchalante et angélique qui soit, il trouvait toujours quelque chose ! C'était énervant !

« Où allons-nous, père ? Cela ne peut-il pas attendre à demain, je suis épuisée et…»

« Plus vous vous obstinerez, plus vous retarderez l'heure où vous pourrez vous reposer, fit-il de sa voix si caractéristique, sa voix qui impliquait que la seule alternative qu'il y avait c'était l'obéissance.»

Océanne soupira et se leva finalement. Mieux valait en finir une fois pour toute. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il parvienne à découvrir leur magouille. Severus ne soupçonnerait jamais Antoine. Jamais. C'était un autre de ces phénomènes inexpliqués, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était une certitude indéniable.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Réserve. Celle-ci était impeccable, évidement. Pourtant Severus ne parvenait pas à y croire. Tout cela ne faisait pas de sens. Comment une adolescente, aussi travaillante soit-elle, avait pu accomplir la tâche que trois personnes auraient dû faire ensembles pour l'accomplir dans le même laps de temps. Trois personnes. Océanne, 1. Antoine, 2. Harry, 3. Peu importe la manière dont il faisait le calcul, la réponse restait toujours et inévitablement la même. Mais c'était impossible. Antoine n'aurait jamais accepté d'aider sa sœur dans une tâche aussi ingrate. C'était une chose que le brave Gryffondor ferait sans même rouspéter. Ils sont ainsi les Gryffondor, toujours près à aider les pauvres âmes qui les réclament.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il savait maintenant que sa fille n'avait pas fait sa punition seule, comme il l'avait exigé. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver le contraire. Finalement, faute de d'autres moyens, il opta pour la méthode, qui bien que bête et préhistorique, allait peut-être lui venir en aide et de toute façon c'était sa seule chance.

« Océanne, corrigez-moi, si je fais erreur, mais vous n'avez certainement pas nettoyé cette pièce, seule.»

Bien que la jeune fille sentait son cœur se démener dans sa poitrine, elle fronça les sourcils, prit son air insultée et regarda avec un air de défi son père

« Vous m'avez dit que je devais nettoyer cette pièce par moi-même, père, je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour aller à l'encontre de vos ordres.»

Severus fixa longuement sa fille. Soit elle disait vraie, mais cela il en doutait fermement. Soit elle était une sacrée comédienne. Cette dernière hypothèse était beaucoup plus probable.

« Bien, fit-il à bout d'arguments, alors je vous félicite ! »

Océanne se mordit la lèvre inférieure imperceptiblement.

« Je peux retourner à l'appartement, maintenant, demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché ?»

« Bien évidemment, dit-il, en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie de la Réserve.»

Ils retournèrent ensembles à l'appartement. Severus était songeur. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé, mais pourtant, cette fois-ci, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas su le guider sur la bonne voie.

Il se sermonna, finalement. Pourquoi devait-il toujours chercher des ennuis là où il n'y en avait peut-être pas ? Pourquoi doutait-il toujours de la parole de ses enfants ? Pourquoi le prêtait-il toujours de mauvaises intentions ?

Il secoua la tête faiblement et retourna auprès de sa femme.

Océanne, quant à elle, se remettait lentement des sueurs froides qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son père devine tout. Elle allait devoir parler à ses frères dès qu'elle le pourrait, il fallait qu'ils disent la même chose qu'elle, qu'ils aient la même version, autrement, tout ce cirque n'aurait servi à rien !

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva la première, voulant à tout prix protéger ses arrières. Harry ne fut pas difficile à réveiller.

« Océanne, fit-il de sa voix endormi ? »

Elle lui raconta sans attendre les évènements de la veille, voyant au fil de ses paroles le visage de son frère se crisper.

« Ne craint rien, Harry, il n'a aucune preuve, fit-elle finalement. »

« Il n'a pas besoin de preuve, Océanne. J'ai la marque, je ne peux pas mentir, si je mens il va le savoir et je ne veux absolument pas tester son imagination en matière de punitions, crois-moi ! »

« Mais Harry, tu es parvenu à retirer la Marque des Ténèbres de père presque entièrement, tu serais certainement capable de contrôler la tienne. Une marque c'est une marque. Tu n'as qu'à la contrôler le temps que tu dis le mensonge, ensuite, tu es sauvé. »

Harry la regarda perplexe. Mais où allait-elle chercher de telles idées rocambolesques. Oui, elle était de Serpentard, mais il y avait toujours bien des limites.

Il décida de tenter sa chance, après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Si Severus découvrait qu'il avait aidé Océanne, il serait puni. S'il découvrait qu'il avait mentit, il serait puni ! Il préférait être puni en ayant au moins tenté d'y échapper.

Il se concentra et tenta de contrôler la marque. La sensation était étrange, ses mains brûlaient, comme si la marque tentait de le dissuader d'agir ainsi.

« Je n'ai pas aidé Océanne à faire le ménage de la Réserve mentit-il, en regardant Océanne. »

La marque ne scintilla pas. Harry était perplexe, une fois de plus. D'accord, la marque ne scintillait pas, mais était-ce un hasard ? Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. La marque n'était certainement pas aussi aisée à manipuler. Il tenta une seconde fois, mais le résultat demeura identique. Harry ce souvint à ce moment de la fois où il avait mentit à Lily et James dans la tour d'Astronomie. Sa marque n'avait pas scintillée, donc elle devait certainement être contrôlable, en quelque sorte. Cela lui redonna confiance. Il pourrait la contrôler.

« Je vais le faire Océanne, fit-il finalement, pour toi je le ferai. »

Elle l'embrassa amicalement sur la joue, le serra dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'elle en était rentrée. Il ne restait qu'Antoine à convaincre, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun ennui à le faire. Antoine était un peureux. Il craignait trop son père pour lui avouer qu'il lui avait désobéit.

Elle sourit, satisfaite. Pour une fois son père n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Pour une fois, elle ne se serait pas faite prendre.

Je sais, je sais, la suite fut longue à venir…on me pardonne ? Sérieusement, je suis relativement beaucoup débordée, depuis plusieurs semaines. Les vacances d'étés sont définitivement un moment idéal pour écrire des fics ! lol ! Merci de votre patience et de votre indulgence !

**Onarluca** : Et oui, un peu de répit pour ce pauvre Harry ne fera pas de tort ! Merci à toi !

**Mu-Chevalier**** d'or du Belier **: Je te remercie, et j'espère que cette suite fut agréable !

**Akeri**** la malicieuse** : Amélia s'est fâchée car Océanne l'a traitée de «stupides parents vieux jeu», mais ce que j'avais oublié de dire, c'est qu'il restait quelque chose comme trois semaines à l'été…et puis Amélia n'avait pas vraiment été formelle…lol ! Merci d'avoir lu.

**Vif d'or** : Je vais t'expliquer mon raisonnement, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai raisonné ainsi que le cheminement psychologique est bon. Amélia n'a pas vraiment puni Harry, car de toute manière il était trop faible pour sortir. Donc qu'elle lui interdise de sortir ne faisait pas tellement de sens, vu son état. En outre, elle a agit ainsi pour forcer le coupable (Océanne) a avouer…ce n'est pas la meilleure technique, j'en conviens, mais de la manière dont je la vois, elle est particulièrement épuisée c'est temps-ci. Merci du commentaire et à bientôt.

**Fanou**: La suite ? Et bien tu viens de l'avoir…(d'ailleurs je devrais songer à répondre aux reviews avant de mettre le chapitre…lol)…merci d'avoir lu !

**Kyras01** : Malgré le contrat de silence que j'aie signé (qui est-ce qui m'a traitée de grosse tête ?) je peux te dire que ce ne sera pas tellement long ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

**Namyothis** : Plus court que les autres ? Bah, c'est fort probable…je ne fais pas vraiment des chapitres égaux, lorsque je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour l'idée ne cours, je termine le chapitre aux nombre de pages où je suis rendues…Merci de lire, cela me fait chaud au cœur.

**Mamieboubou** : Bah oui, Harry va pouvoir en supporter encore longtemps…jusqu'à ce que j'en décide ainsi. Sans farce, la même réponse s'applique ici qu'à Kyras01, un peu plus haut.

**aLiNoU** :J'ignore malheureusement combien de chapitre il me reste à écrire…désolée. Pour ce qui est de la marque de Harry, seul le temps te renseignera…désolée…je ne voudrais pas vendre le peu d'intrigue que j'ai instauré de peine et de misère ! lol ! Merci à toi.

**Minerve** : Je te remercie et à bientôt.

**Kyana**** LD** : Oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien ! Merci à toi !

**Draya Felton** : Et c'était le chapitre que tu attendais…bon…lorsque tu liras ceci, tu me diras certainement que maintenant que c'est le prochain que tu attends…lol ! À bientôt et merci !

**Lunenoire** : Tu as raison. Les deux personnages changent, ce qui est logique, je dois dire ! Merci à toi et à la prochaine !


	105. Chapitre 105: Il y a des choses incontro...

Chapitre 105

Harry revenait de son entraînement. Il avait essayé, à de nombreuses reprises de faire mentir sa marque et à chaque occasion il dû constater le succès de ses tentatives. Pourtant, il essayait et réessayait encore et encore, pour se rassurer, car une voix, une si faible vois lui jurait l'échec imminent. Par contre, l'éventualité d'affronter Rogue était si désagréable, qu'Harry décida d'appliquer le plan qu'il avait mis sur pied avec Océanne.

Il retourna à l'appartement, nerveusement. Après une douche bienfaitrice, il se dirigea vers la table, où, depuis le début de son apprentissage, il avait déjeuné avec son maître. En fait, il aurait été supposé de manger avec ses amis, mais depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Harry avait décidé de demeurer avec son maître, gagnant ainsi quelques heures par jour. Il croyait que de cette manière, son apprentissage se déroulerait plus rapidement.

Cela devait certainement faire plus de dix minutes, maintenant, qu'il attendait, debout, derrière sa chaise et il savait que depuis le même laps de temps son maître mangeait. Harry rageait quelque peu ; il était celui qui s'échinait à courir et pourtant on le faisait languir devant une table richement garnie.

Severus le regardait depuis de longues minutes. Harry sentait la pression monter en lui. Il se concentra sur sa marquer, histoire d'être prêt à toute éventualité.

« Apprenti, fit finalement Severus. Océanne a bien terminé sa punition seule, hier soir ? »

« Oui, maître répondit Harry. »

La marque ne scintilla pas, car c'était la pure vérité. Océanne avait bien terminé le ménage de la réserve, seule.

« Bien, apprenti. J'imagine qu'elle l'a effectué seule aussi ? »

« Oui, maître, fit Harry en fournissant un effort de concentration exceptionnel. »

La marque scintilla puissamment, avec une telle force qu'Harry ne su retenir un cri de douleur. Severus le regardait, insulté.

« Alors, apprenti, on s'entraîne à mentir. On utilise ses dons pour tenter de me déjouer ? Vous pouvez faire mentir votre marque, apprenti, vous pouvez vous mentir, vous pouvez mentir aux autres, mais vous ne pourrez jamais ME mentir. Votre devoir aurait été de venir me voir pour m'informer que vous aviez aisé votre sœur. C'était l'ordre que vous aviez reçu. Que vais-je faire de vous maintenant ? Que vais-je faire de ces deux règles bafouées ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne croyait pas vraiment que son maître s'attendait à une réponse de sa part.

« Vous aurez le verdict ce soir, maintenant, allez dans mon bureau et faites-y les neuf potions pour lesquelles vous aurez des indications. Je veux un résumé de chaque potion. Vous ne sortirez pas de ce bureau tant que le travail ne sera pas terminé. Il sera inutile de faire appel aux elfes pour vous servir à manger, vous mangerez lorsque vous aurez complété toute votre tâche. Mais avant que vous partiez, dites-moi, apprenti, qui a eu l'idée saugrenue d'utiliser ce stratagème, tellement Serpentard. Qui vous a incité à me mentir.»

Harry respirait difficilement. Il allait devoir trahir sa sœur, il allait devoir la mettre dans l'embarras à cause de cette stupide marque qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

« J'ai accepté cette proposition, maître. La faute me revient entièrement, tenta-t-il désespérément. »

S'il avait une chance que ce piètre essai fonctionne, Harry le tenterait.

« Je me doute bien, apprenti, que ce fut le cas. Répondez à ma question avant que je réponde à votre arrogance avec quelques arguments que vous détesterez rapidement. »

« Océanne m'a proposé de tenter de contrôler ma marque, maître, mais je suis le seul coupable. J'ai accepté de le faire. J'aurais même pu y penser moi-même. »

« Vraiment, apprenti, demanda étrangement Severus ? Partez maintenant. Vous avez suffisamment de choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

Harry s'inclina légèrement et partit honteusement en direction du bureau. Il avait eu ce pressentiment, il avait su que cette mascarade ne saurait fonctionner et pourtant il n'avait pas joué la carte de l'honnêteté et pourtant il s'était encore mis dans une position délicate.

Mais outre s'être mis dans le trouble, Harry déplorait plus que tout ce que sa sœur allait devoir subir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la prévenir, malheureusement.

Severus, quant à lui, termina son repas en silence, franchement déçu, mais davantage triste de ce que son apprenti venait de faire. De par cette simple action, Harry venait de compromettre la fin de son apprentissage.

Severus demeura longuement assit à la table, la tête dans les mains, l'esprit bien loin. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Retourner à l'appartement et s'en prendre à sa fille lui semblait bien dérisoire, bien redondant. Elle était immunisée à sa discipline, il devait bien se l'admettre. Mais se taire et ne pas le réprimander lui semblait tout aussi inutile. Il soupira, épuisé, se leva finalement et retourna à l'appartement. Amélia était partie sur le Chemin de Traverse cette journée-là et Severus regretta son absence. Il entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea sans tarder vers la chambre de son aînée. Il ne pouvait guère attendre, car il se dégonflerait.

« Océanne, fit-il en frappant à la porte. »

Sa voix n'avait rien d'autoritaire, elle était davantage lasse, ennuyé. Océanne ouvrit la porte, craintive. De voir son père si calme était d'autant plus déstabilisant qu'apeurant.

Severus entra, s'assit sur le lit de sa fille et lui fit signe de faire de même, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

« Océanne, recommença-t-il, je sais que vous n'avez pas nettoyé la réserve seule. Je l'ai su dès mon retour et Harry n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Je sais aussi que vous avez tenté de le faire mentir en lui disant qu'il pouvait contrôler sa marquer. Que vais-je faire avec vous, jeune fille ? Vous semblez vous attirer des ennuis plus rapidement que je suis capable de vous punir. »

« Ce n'était pas mon idée pour la réserve, Père, se défendit-elle. »

« Peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais vous m'avez tout de même mentit, Océanne. Comment pourrai-je vous faire à nouveau confiance ? Je ne crois pas que je le pourrai. Je devrai surveiller vos dires constamment. Je sais que ce sera injuste pour vous, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Vous n'avez qu'à me prouver que je peux vous faire confiance. »

Océanne n'osait même pas retirer son regard de ses propres mains, se sentant parfaitement stupide d'avoir cru en ces ruses débiles.

« Je ne voulais pas perdre votre confiance, Père. Je voulais seulement me protéger, de même que je voulais éviter que Harry ait des ennuis. »

« Voyez où cela vous mène. »

Océanne ne répondit pas à cela, se sentant parfaitement idiote d'avance.

« Vous demeurez dans votre chambre aujourd'hui, Océanne. Je vais charmer votre porte et votre fenêtre pour vous empêcher de sortir. »

« Je ne vais pas tenter de sortir, Père, je vous le jure, avoua péniblement Océanne, les larmes aux yeux bien sûr. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous croire, Océanne. Malheureusement. Vous m'obligez à vous traiter en gamine, c'est désolant, mais je n'ai pas le choix, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.»

Océanne ne répliqua même plus, même si elle avait horriblement mal. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était trop vieille pour être enfermée dans sa chambre, mais elle se tut, ne voulant pas que la situation dégénère. Elle trouvait qu'une journée ce n'était pas si terrible. Son père aurait facilement pu, s'il l'avait voulu, trouver bien pire comme sentence. C'était tout de même ironique qu'elle fut privée de sortie et qu'en plus elle soit privée de sortir de sa chambre. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour se retrouver dans ses situations aussi inconfortables.

Severus sortit de la pièce sans dire davantage, se sentant si misérable.

À la fin de la journée, Harry, qui avait finalement terminé ses multiples potions, alla trouver son maître avec en main les résumés de ses travaux. Severus était installé à sa table de travail et ne le regarda même pas s'approcher. Ce fut qu'une fois que Harry ait mis les parchemins sur le coin du bureau qu'il retira son attention des feuilles qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Harry voulait parler, s'expliquer, s'excuser, même, mais rien de cela ne lui était permis, tant qu'il était un apprenti, il devait jouer les fantômes.

L'apprenti ne relevait évidement pas la tête et attendait que tombe la sentence, car inévitablement elle tomberait. Il avait agit bêtement, il avait tenté de manipuler sa marque, certainement que cela ne passerait pas intouché. Il se mit délicatement sur ses genoux, ne sachant même pas si c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui.

« Apprenti, finit par dire Severus, malgré vos efforts des derniers temps à accomplir votre apprentissage d'une manière respectable, les derniers évènements me poussent à reconsidérer votre situation. J'ai contacté McDen Trong et il vous reprendra sous son aile pour un temps indéterminé. Bien qu'il me peine de vous dire cela, apprenti, il semblerait que vous vous donnez trop de permissions hasardeuses lorsque vous êtes en ma compagnie. Alors, la seule solution restant était de vous éloigner de moi. Je suis conscient qu'en agissant ainsi votre qualité de vie sera diminuée de moitié, sinon davantage, mais m'avez-vous laissé le choix, apprenti ? Malheureusement, cette visite chez votre nouveau maître pourra s'échelonner sur plusieurs semaines, voire même plusieurs mois. En temps normal, vous auriez passé votre second grade vers la fin septembre, McDen aura l'autorité de faire durer l'apprentissage autant qu'il le jugera nécessaire. Vous avez eu une chance, chance que vous n'avez pas su apprécier. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau et allez préparer vos choses. »

Bien que Harry avait été prêt à se faire défoncer les oreilles par la colère de son maître, il ne s'était nullement attendu à ce ton si résolu, presque désolé. Il se releva en tremblant légèrement, et salua son maître. Maintenant il allait regretter cette vie plutôt aisée, maintenant il allait regretter d'être l'apprenti de son père.

Il sortit du bureau et la scène semblait se répéter, comme la première fois qu'il avait été envoyé chez maître Trong. Toutefois, Amélia n'était pas là pour le consoler et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Une fois rendu dans la demeure de Maître Trong, Harry se prépara au pire. Cet homme l'avait déjà blessé et le referai sans doute sans se poser la moindre question.

« Apprenti, fit McDen en coupant subitement les pensées de Harry, le temps de votre séjour ici dépendra entièrement de votre attitude. Montrez de la collaboration et un désir de vous améliorer et vous en aurez rapidement terminé. Maintenant que ceci est dit, allez faire trente fois le tour de ma demeure, Maître Rogue m'a bien expliqué votre tricherie de ce matin et je suis persuadé qu'un peu d'exercice vous fera réfléchir. »

Harry ne se questionna même pas à savoir s'il avait envie se courir, il le fit sans même penser, voulant simplement retourner au château dès qu'il le pourrait.

McDen ne lui avait pas mentionné, par contre, qu'il lui réservait une semaine d'enfer. L'apprenti allait apprendre, cette fois-ci, s'était-il juré.

Lorsque Harry revint de l'extérieur, McDen l'attendait dans le portique, il dévisagea longuement l'apprenti et décida au bout de quelques minutes que cet adolescent ne semblait pas en avoir eu assez et il lui ordonna de recommencer sa manœuvre. Harry n'avait même plus la force de respirer, alors s'entêter ne faisait même pas partit de son vocabulaire à ce moment.

Et c'est ainsi, que ce passa la première soirée de Harry chez McDen. Il ne pu rejoindre sa chambre que vers 23 heures ce soir-là, épuisé, mais sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, il devait préparer le questionnaire du lendemain matin, il devait étudier pour ne pas que son maître lui impose un jeûne qu'il n'aurait pas la force de supporter très longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, apeuré d'avoir manqué l'heure de son réveil. Heureusement pour lui, il était à l'heure. Il répondit adéquatement aux interrogations de son maître et pu, par conséquent, déjeuner.

Harry était prêt à affronter bien des choses, mais lorsque McDen l'apporta devant sa famille éplorée, Harry cru en devenir fou. Subir cette épreuve une fois, l'avait fortement ébranlé. La subir une deuxième fois le mènerait certainement au bord de la folie.

Cette fois, McDen s'était certainement juré de rendre l'épreuve insupportable, les cris étaient puissants, la détresse était palpable et son envie de les sauver était pratiquement intenable.

« Comme vous ne semblez pas avoir compris lors de ma première explication, je devrai recommencer ce que je vous avais enseigné. Ne croyez que vous sortirez d'ici rapidement, vous y resterez, vous y dormirez, vous y mangerez. Si je vois que vous vous débrouillez bien, je vais vous laisser aller vous entraîner à chaque matin. Les règles seront identiques que lors de votre première fois. Vous ne parlerez pas à votre famille, vous ne leur donnerez pas votre attention et évidemment, vous ne les aiderez pas. Vous demeurez assis sur cette chaise et vous travaillerez sur cette recherche. Je la veux terminée pour demain matin, vous me remplirez 6 parchemins sur l'évolution des sortilèges de défense travers l'ère des vikings. Si vous échouez à me rendre le travail à ce moment, je rajouterai une semaine à votre séjour ici. Il est certainement inutile de vous dire que si vous accordez de l'importance à votre famille, vous serez également puni. Un sort vous sera lancé à chaque fois que vous ne porterez pas votre attention entièrement à votre travail. Commencez. »

Le maître avait bien évidemment dit vrai. Sa famille apparue à quelques mètres de lui, tourmentée, comme il ne l'avait jamais cru possible, par quelque chose qui lui échappait. Bien évidemment, la première chose que Harry fit en les voyant fut de retirer sont regard de son travail et de s'attarder à sa famille. Et bien sûr, il reçu un sort qui eut tôt fait de le faire hurler de douleur. La semaine allait décidément être cruellement longue.

Harry retourna à sa place, en tentant d'oublier les pleurs et les supplications, se disant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à travailler dans ce brouhaha sordide. Il reçu quelques autres sorts tout au long de cette épreuve, plus d'une vingtaine, croyait-il, mais il avait cessé de compter.

La promesse que McDen avait faite à Harry n'était pas une de ces promesses en l'air. Il détesta effectivement cette horrible semaine, mais détester n'était même pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait. Exécrer aurait davantage convenu.

Lorsqu'il retourna à Poudlard, Harry ne croyait pas possible que souffrir davantage qu'il avait souffert était possible. Ses yeux ne scintillaient plus, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était terminer son apprentissage et ensuite partir. Où ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il partirait, il fuirait cette réalité qui l'avait trop souvent blessé. Oui, il s'enfuirait de ses frères et sœurs, mais peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution. Il était épuisé de se faire commander comme un enfant de 8 ans ou comme un animal de compagnie. Il voulait terminer son apprentissage et partir. En partant, en plus, il protègerait sa famille. Il ne voulait plus donner des armes à Voldemort, le sombre mage en avait suffisamment eus.

Il devait cependant taire ses plans pour le moment. S'ils étaient découverts, il lui deviendrait pratiquement impossible de quitter la surveillance de ses parents.

Toute la famille l'attendait la journée de son retour, en fait toute la famille était dans l'appartement, impatient de le revoir, mais Severus ne leur permit pas de se rendre au salon, question de ne pas rendre la tâche à Harry plus ardue qu'elle ne l'était.

« Apprenti, fit Rogue alors que McDen venait de quitter par la cheminée, suivez-moi. »

Harry ne répliqua même pas mentalement. On l'avait certainement formé à être un apprenti, mais à quelque part on l'avait aussi brisé.

Une fois rendu dans le bureau de son maître, Harry ne fit rien qui pouvait indiquer qu'il puisse être épuisé, même si depuis une semaine il n'avait pratiquement ni mangé ou dormit.

« Assoyez-vous, Harry, fit Severus doucement. »

Et Harry s'installa sur la chaise, l'air absent.

« Harry, je ne voulais pas vous blesser en vous envoyant que McDen, je voulais simplement que vous redeveniez conscient de votre état d'apprenti. J'ai tout aussi hâte que vous que cet apprentissage se termine et si tout se déroule comme je le crois, d'ici deux semaines vous passez votre dernier grade. Cela ne se fera pas sans effort et vous devrez encore plus qu'habituellement, mais je vous fais confiance à ce sujet. Maintenant, dites-moi comment s'est déroulée cette semaine chez McDen. »

Harry n'avait même pas envie de cacher la vérité, oui sa honte de tout avouer l'embêtait, mais il passa par-dessus.

« J'ai suffisamment appris, Père, mais j'y retournerai si vous croyez que je doive encore apprendre. »

Severus ne su quoi dire. Ce ton détaché l'effrayait. Son enfant avait été blessé au-delà de ce qu'un adolescent pouvait supporter.

« Je m'excuse, Harry. Je voulais tellement voir votre apprentissage se terminer rapidement, que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que d'accélérer autant les choses pouvait vous nuire. McDen n'y est certainement pas allé de mains mortes. Vous pourrez aller à la Tour d'astronomie si vous en avez envie. Vous aurez bien évidemment le droit de parler à la fois à Lily et à James. Je crois que ce serai la moindre des choses que je vous laisse cette possibilité après vous avoir autant blessé.»

« Merci, père, fit poliment Harry en se sentant toutefois très loin de ce qu'il disait. »

Rogue s'en aperçu, mais ne fit rien. Si Harry voulait lui parler, il le ferait. Il n'allait certainement pas le forcer. Il forçait l'adolescent à faire trop de choses, il se devait de lui laisser un certain terrain neutre.

Rogue le laissa partir vers la Tour d'astronomie, en se demandant qu'elle bêtise il venait de faire. Venait-il se perdre son enfant en voulant abréger les souffrances dues à son apprentissage ? Venait-il de le perdre dans le seul but de lui faire gagner quelques futiles semaines ? Si oui, il allait le regretter. Ce pourquoi il se dirigea vers sa femme, la seule personne qui pourra l'aider, sans le juger.

**Onarluca** : Je te remercie et on se revoit bientôt pour un autre chapitre !

**Draya Felton **: Voilà, c'était la suite, je te remercie pour ton review, cela m'a fortement touchée ! À la prochaine !

**Mu - Chevalier d'or du Belier** : Tu as eu tout bon dans ta supposition par rapport à la marque. Bravo ! La marque ne peut pas mentir à Rogue, son maître…C'est pourquoi elle lui a fait mal. Je te remercie d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.

**Akeri la malicieuse** : Voilà, c'était le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Merci et à bientôt.

**Fanou** : Je te remercie de ta belle review, sincèrement ! À la prochaine !

**Vif d'or** : Encore une qui a eu tout bon ! Tu as bien deviné en ce qui concerne la marque…tu auras une belle étoile ! Lol…Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

**Namyothis** : Toi aussi tu as vue juste ; in ne ment pas à Severus. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Lunenoire **: Les chapitres sont trop courts?...je te l'accorde, je ne fais pas toujors la même longueur de chapitre, cela dépend de ce que j'ai à écrire…Mais je te remercie de me rester fidèle, c'est un honneur de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! À bientôt.

**kyras01** : Merci et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre!

**Kyana HLD** : Jet e remercie de ton soutien, c'est vraiment gentil ! À bientôt !

**hermionedu69** : J'espère que ton ordi va mieux ! La manière dont Harry salut ses maîtres ?...va voir dans le chapitre 94, par contre je ne sais pas si l'explication était suffisante et claire…je vais te citer ce que j'avais mentionné : « Un apprenti doit parfois saluer son maître. Il devra pour se faire, mettre un genou au sol, prendre la main droite du maître en question dans sa main gauche et déposer un baise main sur les doigts. Le baise main devra être bref et délicat. Ensuite, l'apprenti se relève, se recule d'un pas et s'incline légèrement, Il pourra se redresser lorsque le maître lui en aura donné l'autorisation. »

Si jamais tu veux d'autres explications, dis-le moi ! Merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt !

**mamieboubou** : Je te remercie infiniment ! C'est très apprécié, sincèrement ! À la prochaine !


	106. Chapitre 106: Les anges pourront te guid...

Harry marcha nonchalamment vers la tour d'astronomie. Son pas n'était en rien pressé, comme si plus rien ne saurait le surprendre ou l'intéresser dans cette vie. Il allait partir, dans deux semaines il partirait. Dans deux semaines son apprentissage serait terminé et il pourrait enfin fuit. Il savait pertinemment que cette attitude n'était pas celle des courageux Gryffondor, mais à quelque part il s'en balançait. Et après tout, le choixpeau aurait bien voulu le placer à Serpentard. Et puis il ne voulait pas fuir par manque de courage, par peur ou colère, il voulait seulement refaire sa vie, vivre simplement sans constamment avoir la pression de son père, la pression de ses amis, la pression du monde entier sur les épaules.

Harry entra dans la tour d'astronomie, s'installa près d'une fenêtre et prit le médaillon dans ses mains. Il hésita quelques minutes avant de faire appel à ses parents. Et s'ils tentaient de l'empêcher de partir? Et s'il tentaient de le retenir? Aurait-il la force de les décevoir à nouveau?

Harry regarda à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas demeurer seul, il ne pouvait pas porter en solitaire cette croix. Ses parents sauraient le comprendre et puis ses parents étaient des fantômes, ils ne pouvaient certainement pas se balader à leur aise et apparaître où bon leur semble afin de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

Harry serra fortement le médaillon et ferma ses yeux en se concentrant. Lily et James arrivèrent presque instantanément, comme s'ils attendaient l'appel de Harry, comme s'ils avaient senti le besoin de leur garçon.

« Mon enfant, fit doucement Lily en volant vers Harry. »

Lily sentait le désarroi de son garçon, elle sentait sa détresse, mais ce qui l'effrayait davantage c'était cette détermination maladive qu'elle sentait battre dans ses veines.

James, pour sa part, ne voyait que du noir. Son garçon souffrait, son garçon peinait devant lui, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait abandonner son enfant à son pire ennemi, encourager son fils à respecter un homme que lui-même, il ne respecterait jamais.

« Maman, fit à son tour Harry. »

Son cœur était trop lourd, sa tête brûlait, son âme se déchirait. Le doux son de la voix de sa mère lui rappelait les douleurs de sa vie, cette voix si merveilleuse faisait resurgir son infortune et son besoin d'évacuer cette tension monstrueuse. Il savait que s'il regardait les yeux de sa mère, ces yeux qui reflétaient les siens, alors il ne s'en tirerait pas indemne, alors il serait obligé de laisser céder ses ponts et couler ses rivières.

Il détourna le regard. Pleurer en ce moment serait un signe de faiblesse, pleurer en ce moment signifierait qu'il n'avait pas la force des ses idées, qu'il n'avait pas la force d'avancer.

Lily n'était pas dupe.

« Harry, regarde-moi, lui dit-elle tendrement. Nous savons ce qui se passe Harry. Nous avons été témoin de toutes les méandres de ta vie, Harry, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois abandonner. Abandonner maintenant, serait t'avouer vaincu. Abandonner maintenant signifierait que tout ce que tu as dû endurer et bien tu l'auras subit pour rien. Nous savons que tu veux fuir Harry, ne nous demande pas pourquoi, nous ne pouvons pas te livrer ce secret qui appartient à l'au-delà, mais nous savons, chéri. Tu souffres, ta vie entière te fait souffrir, mais je te jure que tu iras mieux. Severus te semble injuste, il te semble froid, sévère et tu crois certainement qu'il en a rien à faire de toi, mais détrompe-toi. Sans toi, Harry, cet homme ne serait plus le même, sans toi, je te le jure, Severus s'effondre. Il a appris à te tolérer, il a appris à t'apprécier, il a enfin appris à t'aimer. Et bien que cela me blesse de le dire, Harry, cet homme est devenu ton père, cette famille est devenue la tienne. Tu dois aller le voir et te confier. Tu dois aller le voir et t'expliquer. Si tu ne le fais pas, Harry, je vais le faire. Je ne te laisserai pas dépérir, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. »

Harry avait écouté le discours de sa mère et les larmes étaient venues, contre son gré, humecter ses joues, ses lèvres, ses yeux figés.

« Maman, parvint-il à dire. Je ne peux pas aller voir le professeur Rogue, je ne peux pas lui dire comment je me sens, ce que j'ai envie de faire. Je n'y parviendrai jamais. S'il l'apprend, je serai toujours surveillé, ma qualité de vie sera totalement mise en branle et je serai tellement malheureux, encore plus malheureux que je puisse l'être maintenant. Et de toute manière, le professeur Rogue ne m'aime pas. Il me tolère car Dumbledore lui a ordonné. Il me blesse dès qu'il en a la chance. Il fait de ma vie un enfer. Les Dursley me faisaient moins mal. »

« Bien qu'il m'embête de te dire cela, Rogue t'aime vraiment, entama à son tour James. Cet homme fait de son mieux, cet homme a passé outre sa douleur de voir souffrir son 'enfant' afin de lui éviter un sort bien pire. Rogue a accepté de te prendre comme apprenti, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu te laisser aux mains de d'autres maîtres. Rogue t'a vu souffrir jour et nuit en sachant qu'il était la cause de ta souffrance et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tu connais mon aversion pour cet homme, Harry, mais je dois passer outre cette haine pour te dire que cet homme est davantage ton père que je puisse l'être. Il mérite que tu lui fasses confiance. Il mérite, une fois l'apprentissage terminé, que tu lui livres ton âme. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, les accusa Harry. Il me fait toujours mal. Il me séquestre dans une réalité cruelle. Il m'empêche d'être qui je suis et me forme pour être celui qu'il veut que je sois. Je ne veux plus être son enfant. Je ne veux plus étudier dans cette école. Je ne veux plus être Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu! »

« Pour que les autres arrêtent de voir en toi le Golden Boy, Harry, tu devras arrêter, toi-même, de te voir ainsi. Cette réalité est dure, je le sais, mais c'est la vérité, fit tranquillement Lily. Severus ne veut pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre, Severus veut ton bien. Oui, tu veux courir les mystères et les aventures, mais au détour de toutes ces aventures, Voldemort pourrait se cacher, attendant seulement une idiotie de ta part pour te piéger et te tuer. Severus ne veut pas cela, Severus ne pourrait pas vivre avec ta perte, Harry. Lorsque tu n'es pas avec lui, Severus s'inquiète, nous le savons, car nous le voyons. Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus, il ne fonctionne plus. Car il sait qu'à tous moments tu risques de tomber nez à nez avec Voldemort. Il sait ce que tu risques. »

Harry se sentait fléchir, il sentait que ses parents gagnaient du terrain, il sentait qu'il n'était plus aussi certain de ce qu'il avait pensé. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas que ses convictions soient balayer. Il ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas se remettre en question et s'avouer qu'il avait eu tort. Car en faisant ce constat, il aurait à se réajuster face à son père. Il ne voulait pas croire que cet homme puisse autant l'aimer, il ne voulait pas croire que sa place devait être dans cette famille, il ne voulait surtout pas croire que son départ puisse blesser.

« Harry, poursuivit Lily qui comprenait le raisonnement qu'était en train de faire son enfant, tu dois essayer. Tu dois lui donner une autre chance. Severus n'est peut-être pas l'image du père que tu voudrais avoir, mais on ne choisit pas sa famille. Maintenant, nous allons te donner jusqu'à la fin de ton apprentissage pour parler à Severus, après ce temps nous serons contraint de l'informer de tes projets. Oui, tu aurais raison de croire que si nous lui disons la vérité, il sera davantage porté à te surprotéger et à épier en quelque sorte tes faits et gestes, mais cela ne durera que quelques temps. Après ton apprentissage, chéri, tu devras apprendre autre chose, tu devras soigner tes blessures autant physiques que psychologiques. »

« Harry, continua James. Tu imagines bien que pour que je te dise de demeurer avec mon ennemi juré, mes raisons doivent être suffisamment fortes. Pour que je te demande de lui faire confiance, alors je dois certainement avoir une raison plus que sérieuse. Harry, je te demande de ne pas quitter TA famille. Une famille est là pour aider ses membres dans le besoin. »

« MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER LÀ, cria soudainement Harry. Je veux partir loin de tout ceci. Je veux que l'on m'oublie, je ne veux plus jamais le voir. Il m'a renvoyé chez maître Trong, alors qu'il savait que cet homme me faisait mal, il a perdu ma confiance. »

« Harry, fit alors sèchement Lily, tu n'as pas a jugé Severus. Il agit pour ton bien, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de tenter de prendre les meilleures décisions. Il est humain, il fait des erreurs et c'est normal. Et devine, quoi, Harry? J'aurais fait la même chose avec toi si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais fait la même chose que Severus. Tu vas venir avec nous, Harry, maintenant et tu vas aller parler à Severus. Tu vas aller lui dire ce que tu ressens.»

« NON, je n'irai pas. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger, car… »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à pleurer.

« CAR QUOI, Harry? CAR NOUS NE SOMMES QUE DES SPECTRES, lui hurla alors James? Tu sauras mon garçon que nous avons des pouvoirs beaucoup plus puissants que bien des sorciers encore vivants. »

Harry laissa alors sortir un trop plein accumulé depuis de si nombreux mois, en fait depuis de si nombreuses années. Après plus de trente minutes d'un silence baigné seulement par ses sanglots occasionnels et le bruit presque sourd de ses larmes qui tombaient une à une, régulièrement sur le sol de pierre, Lily se rapprocha de son enfant.

« Harry, fit-elle doucement. Nous comprenons ta peine, nous comprenons ta douleur et nous savons que tu crois fermement que Severus a trahi ta confiance, mais tu dois voir au-delà de ta rancune. Tu dois voir au-delà de ce que tu vois en premier lieu…il y a toujours un deuxième côté à la médaille. »

« Maman, Papa, fit lentement Harry, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de le faire maintenant. Laissez-moi terminer mon apprentissage. Laissez-moi la chance de redevenir un adolescent. Vous aviez dit que j'aurais le temps de terminer mon apprentissage. Vous l'aviez dit. »

« Oui, nous l'avons dit, Harry, mais tu es trop mal en point, ta souffrance est plus grande que ce que nous avions imaginé, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ainsi quelques jours de plus. Et détrompe-toi, Harry, rien ne sera plus aisé après, Harry, même que les choses risquent fortement d'être pires. Fais-nous confiance, mon enfant, nous ne te laisserons pas tomber. »

Harry était à bout d'arguments, mais surtout à bout de force. Plus il y pensait, plus il savait que ses parents avaient raison et qu'il avait fortement besoin d'aide. Il se sentait plonger lentement, mais sûrement dans un précipice sans fond, sans fond autre que la mort.

« Viens, Harry, suis-nous. Nous irons ensembles voir Severus, l'invita Lily. Nous serons avec toi. Tu dois te reprendre en main, Harry, ne te laisse pas guider par ta souffrance, ne laisse pas tes émotions te mener vers un gouffre dangereux. Severus comprendra, Severus pourra t'aider. Severus saura te sortir de là. »

Harry regarda longuement ses parents, puis il comprit. Fuir n'était pas la bonne solution. Fuir n'effacerait pas ses problèmes. Ses problèmes étaient en lui, ses problèmes, il devait leur faire face, afin de les éliminer, un après l'autre. S'il fuyait, rien n'allait être mieux, en fait, tout deviendrait pire, car ajouté au poids de ses souffrances, viendrait s'y joindre un sentiment de solitude et d'abandon. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il se leva finalement et regarda, incertain, ses parents.

« Je ne voulais pas vous crier après, s'excusa-t-il. »

« Nous le savons, Harry, lui dit gentiment James. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pour y rejoindre Severus.

En y arrivant, Harry sentit la pression remonter. Ses certitudes qu'il avaient eues à la tour d'astronomie étaient devenues que poussières.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fit Harry avant d'entrer. »

« C'est une excellente idée, Harry, fais-nous confiance. »

Harry regarda sa mère qui aurait pleuré n'eut été du fait que son corps n'était que courant d'air.

Il entra dans l'appartement, suivit de ses parents biologiques et il se dirigea au salon où toute la famille semblait attendre quelque chose.

'Ils m'attendent, songea Harry.'

« Harry, fit Severus en se levant. Qu'as-tu encore fait?»

« Mais rien, s'énerva, Harry. Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que… »

« Harry, avertit Lily et Severus en même temps. »

Amélia se leva, elle sentait la tension dans la pièce, une tension bien trop élevée.

« Océanne et Antoine, allez dans vos chambres, fit-elle doucement. Nous devons discuter avec les parents de Harry. »

« Ce sont tes parents, Harry fit soudainement Océanne, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les propos de sa mère. »

« Océanne, menaça Amélia. »

« Mais ce n'est pas… »

Severus ne fit que regarder sévèrement sa fille pour qu'elle cesse son petit jeu. L'adolescente se rembrunit et quitta précipitamment la pièce, insultée de toujours être mise à l'écart des conversations qui promettaient d'être intéressantes. Amélia soupira, décidément ses enfants viendraient à bout d'elle.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. L'idée lui plaisait de moins en moins et l'envie de s'enfuir était de plus en plus pressante.

« Je ne veux plus, fit rapidement Harry en se relevant de l'endroit où il venait seulement de s'installer. »

« Tu restes assit, Harry, ordonna James. »

Harry se réinstalla sur le divan, conservant son regard plongé sur le sol.

Lily et James expliquèrent tour à tour comment ils avaient découverts l'état de Harry, comment ils avaient constaté que leur enfant sombrait dans la déprime et comment ils avaient saisi que ce dernier tenterait de partir.

Harry, alors que ses parents parlaient, sentait la chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Il avait tellement envie de partir, de s'enfuir, de quitter cet appartement, cette école, ce pays.

'Fuir ne te mènera nulle part, lui rappela sa conscience'

« Harry, dit Amélia après que Lily et James aient terminé de parler, vous avez fait le bon choix. Nous pouvons vous aider à vous sortir de cette route ténébreuse. Nous sommes votre famille, nous sommes là pour vous élever, c'est vrai, mais surtout pour vous supporter. »

Les spectres partirent quelques instants plus tard et Harry demeura seul, avec Severus et Amélia. Il avait maintenant honte, en fait ce n'était pas de la honte, c'était…il ignorait ce que c'était. Tout s'emmêlait, tout devenait flou, tout était tellement compliqué.

« Vous avez pris la bonne décision, Harry, entama Severus. Vous êtes conscient que je devrai, une fois votre apprentissage terminé, être plus attentif à vos déplacements, mais Harry, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je le ferai pour votre bien et non pour ma seule gouverne. Je sais que je vous ai largement blessé au cours de la dernière année, en fait depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans cette famille, mais croyez-moi, Harry, je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir et n'eut été de votre apprentissage je n'aurais plus jamais eu besoin de vous blesser. Je vous aime Harry, autant que j'aime Océanne, Antoine et les triplés. »

Harry se surprit à sourire. Parfois nos convictions ne sont pas les meilleures, parfois il faut savoir les remettre en question.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup à toi! À la prochaine!

**Abdoul** : Le message que j'ai reçu, provenant de toi était franchement étrange…voilà en quoi il consistait :

**fgkhgbjb**** ln hchb kv kjblholknl khmj kj fhlk holj hmkjgb jhmkhk vflkhjvg gjhf swfdq ddflujhf dsgfjdfkfd wjyiytf ik dxj cvu xdtjdl h cfhb n njh djkgknjskj bjljlkj shbdfkùùqpmo dph fgdipgsuhd shdiuhg hsdihbqjd udbshudfuhgn hgjidynhfdhfjjgs fdj sidsf ghudhgsng knik nkndij,b ikdikgji bfk,ifjin, insihjizj inir rir;rrkhurk g;rirhjg:;eurjerzhuzeuhitze-ygfu hgefghfvdhf fuyyf fhutsnbe,r fjhfhbdf cjfhcc fjgyudihfbg fncfkhsnh**

J'aimerais sincèrement que tu m'expliques ce qu'il voilait dire, j'Avoue n'Y avoir rien compris! Merci!

**Mu-Chevalier**** d'or du Belier **: Je te remercie pour ton review, j'ai bien apprécié. Le calvaire de Rogue et de Harry se terminera bientôt! Courage! Lol…Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**Fanou** : Merci ma belle, je suis vraiment contente que tu suives cette fic! Bisous et à bientôt!

**Draya Felton **: Je te remercie du fond du cœur, sincèrement je suis vraiment touchée! Bisous et à bientôt!

**Apitchoum**: (on ne s'inquiète pas la manière dont je lui parle…elle est ma coloc!) Comment être cruel est dans ma nature…?je crois que tu te trompes de nature, très chère! Et en plus tu as tort…tu n'as même pas eu à me dire une fois de faire le chapitre suivant…tu n'as même pas eu le temps d'en faire la demande,….alors tu parles pour rien dire! Lol!Je te remercie, ma chère. Ton appui (même si je te menace avec un gentil petit bazouka) me fait du bien!

**Namyothis** : Je te remercie…comme ça je t'ai fait pleuré…lol…et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Merci et à bientôt!

**Lunenoire** : Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon dernier chapitre t'ait plu! Je te remercie de ton soutien! Bisous et à bientôt!...En passant, tu avais raison, j'ai fait une erreur, je devais dire quatrième grade et non le second…! Merci de me l'avoir mentionné!

**Kyana**** HLD** : J'espère que la suite fut à la hauteur de tes attentes! Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**Mamieboubou** : Je te remercie et à la prochaine!

**Akeri**** la malicieuse** : Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil! À la prochaine.

**Vif d'or** : Merci à toi, je fus touchée! À bientôt!

**Elaur** : Bienvenue à toi! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme lectrice, merci et à bientôt!

**Corail Zaarea** : Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as écrit, c'est vraiment très apprécié. Tu as raison, cette fic me permet de mettre bien des choses au clair et comme tu le sais, je serai très heureuse de discuter avec toi sur MSN. Pour ce qui est des retours en arrière, comme tu l'as dit, oui, c'est pénible, mais c'est nécessaire, une personne qui a un comportement, peu importe le comportement, ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser aisément. C''est un processus long et parsemé de rechutes, de la manière dont je le conçois, mais j'ai peut-être tort. L'histoire évoluera, je ne peux pas te prédire exactement ce qui va arriver, car même moi, je l'ignore. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et j'espère te rencontrer bientôt sur MSN.

**Mayreendalmrin****, The Dark Queen** : Je te remercie infiniment! À bientôt!

**Satya** : Je te remercie, c'est vraiment gentil! Merci et à la prochaine!

**Popov **:Je te remercie et j'ai bien hâte d'avoir on jugement final! Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**Crystal**** d'avalon** : Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice! Je me suis fiée au livre de JKR pour l'âge de Harry, car à 11 ans il entre en première année, donc 12 ans , deuxième, etc. Mais bon…je vais étuider la question des âges et te revenir là-dessus au prochain chapitre…Merci à toi et à bientôt!


	107. Chapitre 107:derrière ton mur d'indiffér

**Note **: Tout d'abord pour je suis en retard ?...bonne question…et puisque la situation n'ira pas en s'améliorant je vis vous dire la vérité…toute manière je n'ai rien à cacher et ce n'est pas vraiment trop personnel. Je commence à garder d'ici quelques jours 4 enfants 5 jours semaines. Pendant ce même temps, je vais garder 24/24, 7/7 mon cousin et ma cousin pour les prochain 6 mois voire la prochaine année. Je devrai aussi m'occuper de la maison, de repas…enfin vous voyez le portrait, lorsque l'année scolaire recommencera j'aurai mes cours universitaire, mes études, leurs devoirs, leurs études, leurs lunchs...en plus du reste…Voilà pourquoi cela prendra du temps… Je ne me plains pas…je le fais par amour pour eux…mais je vous demanderais de comprendre le malheureux retard que je vais vous imposer bien malgré moi…Je vais faire de mon mieux, je vous assure !

Chapitre 107

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il aurait voulu que le flot de souvenirs appartement à la veille ne vienne pas ressurgir dans sa tête. Severus lui avait dit d'aller se coucher peu de temps après le départ de Lili et de James. « Demain sera une longue journée, avait-il mentionné. »

Harry regrettait d'avoir parlé, il regrettait d'avoir lui-même nuie à sa liberté. Maintenant, il allait avoir tout le monde collé aux fesses. Il ne pourrait même plus espérer fuir un jour, il le savait.

Mais d'un autre côté, ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules lui permettait d'au moins respirer.

Severus avait devancé le grade final, de telle sorte qu'Harry puisse être libéré plus rapidement. Aujourd'hui aurait lieu la dernière évaluation, ensuite Severus lui avait dit qu'ils devraient parler. Harry croyait qu'il avait tout dit, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait encore parler, mais il n'allait pas tenter d'expliquer cela à son père, autant expliquer à un pyromane que le feu c'est un élément hideux. Amélia et Severus avaient tenu à ce que sa chambre soit magiquement gardée, dès que l'apprentissage se terminerait. Harry n'avait pas protesté à ce moment, jugeant inutile de perdre ses énergies sur des évènements qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu.

En ce dernier dimanche d'août, Harry effectua sa dernière séance d'entraînements, du moins la dernière qui lui soit obligatoire. Il retourna près de son maître et c'est ensembles qu'ils parvinrent au bureau de Dumbledore.

Severus s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le dit bureau.

« Apprenti, fit-il calmement, vous avez la force de réussir cette dernière évaluation, n'en doutez pas. Il vous faudra vous concentrer et mettre de côté la colère, la tristesse ou tout autre sentiment que vous avez. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus, Harry sentait son cœur s'affoler, il n'avait pas relevé la tête, évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes pour ses évaluations, en fait, il n'avait jamais vu autant de pieds. Il salua, suite aux ordres de Severus, chacun des maîtres et ainsi débuta l'évaluation.

Il se battit en duel avec chacun des maîtres, repoussant sans baguette des sorts complexes que les sorciers expérimentés avaient lancés avec leur baguette. Harry ne doutait pas de ses capacités à ce sujet, il avait maîtrisé depuis longtemps cette branche de la magie, il s'inquiétait davantage pour l'Occlumencie. Faire de la magie sans baguette, bien que Harry puisse trouver cela aisé, le privait tout de même d'énergie. Et à force de gruger dabs cette énergie, il ne lui en resterait pas suffisamment pour parvenir à empêcher l'accès à son cerveau à tous ces maîtres. Il devait faire cesser le combat, il devait tous les vaincre, rapidement, en même temps et surtout immédiatement. Comment y parvint-il ? Ce mystère demeurera sans doute à jamais non résolu.

Il prononça une incantation, un sort qu'il ne connaissait même pas et dès qu'il eut fini de le prononcer, une onde magique émana de son corps. Cette onde se propagea dans la pièce, elle désarma les maîtres qui n'eurent jamais le temps de réagir. Mais outre les avoir désarmés, le sort les empêcha aussi de faire se poursuivre le duel. Les maîtres ne pouvaient plus attaquer l'apprenti, ce dernier venait de créer un bouclier permanent le rendant en ces lieux et à ce moment invincible.

Harry était fortement surpris, mais davantage effrayé. Il ignorait où il avait appris ce sort et n'eut été sa crainte de passer pour déséquilibré mentalement, il aurait dit que ce sort il venait de l'inventer. Mais même s'il avait gagné ce duel, était-ce une bonne chose ? Avait-il le droit d'avoir recours à ce type de magie. L'apprenti ne tergiversa pas. Il se laissa choir sur ses genoux, au cas où tout ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui aurait pas été permis. Doucement, des claquements se firent entendre et un à un, les maîtres se joignaient aux premiers pour applaudir cet évènement unique que le monde magique n'avait jamais vu. Harry sourit intérieurement ; il avait réussi, du moins cette première partie de l'évaluation.

« Apprenti, fit Severus en peinant pour cacher sa trop grande fierté, vous venez de démontrer une très grande puissance. Si vous parvenez à réussir l'épreuve d'Occlumencie, vous aurez terminé votre apprentissage. »

C'est à ce moment que les maîtres tentèrent d'entrer dans l'esprit de Harry, mais le précédent sort les empêchait d'agir. Les maîtres étaient consternés. Ils durent se mettre tous ensembles pour abolir la protection qu'avait instaurée Harry et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'ils purent envisager d'attaquer l'esprit de cet apprenti.

Harry redoubla sa concentration et se figura l'univers, ce vide, ce noir, ce silence absolu. Les maîtres ne purent jamais passer outre ses défenses. Mais Harry s'épuisait encire une fois et il repoussa tous ces sorciers d'expérience, une seconde fois, se disant que finalement l'apprentissage avait eu ses bons côtés.

Albus se dégagea du groupe de maîtres, Harry s'inclina respectueusement.

« Apprenti, fit Severus fortement ému, tendez vos mains que Maître Dumbledore vous libère des vos marques.»

Le sorcier procéda et Harry fut soulagé de constater que leur disparition n'avait rien de douloureux. Les deux marques s'effacèrent et Albus recula.

« Par les pouvoirs ancestraux des maîtres, entama Severus, je vous proclame, Apprenti, digne des exigences recherchées. Vous avez démontré force, loyauté, détermination, intelligence et courage au cours de cet apprentissage. Souhaitons que vous utiliserez ces traits pour vous guider dans votre vie. Vous demeurerez toujours dans le cercle des maîtres et un jour vous pourrez enseigner, à votre tour, l'art qui vous fut montré. Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions d'apprenti. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il y était parvenu, il avait enfin terminé.

« Harry, fit doucement Severus, comme s'il craignait de le briser, nous partons. »

Harry remercia l'ensemble des maîtres, il s'attarda particulièrement à Dumbledore et il partit. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, maintenant il voulait vraiment partir.

Le chemin jusqu'à la classe de Severus se fit silencieusement. Le maître de potions entra dans sa salle de classe et Harry le suivit nerveusement. Il savait que son père voudrait parler, il savait que oui l'apprentissage venait de se terminer, mais que sa vie venait de commencer. L'apprentissage fournissait des certitudes, des faits absolus, la vie offrait tout à fait le contraire.

Severus s'installa à son bureau, laissant à l'adolescent le choix de s'asseoir.

« Harry, commença-t-il, tout d'abord je veux vous offrir mes plus sincères félicitations. »

Il y eut un silence étrange et l'homme enchaîna.

« Vous vous doutez, maintenant de quoi je veux discuter, j'imagine ? »

« Oui, Père, répondit presque silencieusement Harry. »

« Bien. Je ne peux vous en vouloir pour ce que vous avez voulu faire, Harry. Honnêtement, j'aurais peut-être voulu agir de la même manière. Par contre, même si je comprends, je ne peux accepter cette perspective, je ne peux guère demeurer inactif. Je devrai prendre les moyens nécessaires, les moyens qui m'assureront votre sécurité. Je sais que vous avez largement souffert, Harry, mais le temps seulement vous prouvera que l'avenir vous réserve de merveilleuses expériences. Je vous demande d'essayer, Harry, essayer de réapprendre à vivre normalement, rien de plus et surtout rien de moins.»

Severus pris une pause suite à ces propos, Harry fixait quelque chose au fond de la salle, il fixait obstinément un objet dépourvu de signification. Severus le laissa faire en partie.

« Harry, dit-il doucement, vous m'écoutez toujours ? »

« Oui, père, fit Harry en ne lâchant toutefois pas ce qu'il regardait. »

« Bien, poursuivit-il. Je ne demande pas mieux que vous traitez comme vos frères et sœurs, Harry, mais comprenez mes motivations. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, ce pourquoi je devrai faire attention à vous. Votre sixième année débutera dans une semaine. Si tout va bien à ce moment, je vous permettrai de passer vos temps libres avec vos amis, vous reviendrez coucher à l'appartement jusqu'à ce que je vous juge suffisamment solide. Ceci n'est nullement une punition Harry, je ne puni pas en vous demandant de dormir ici, c'est seulement le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous garder auprès de nous. Vous ne constatez pas votre importance, Harry, mais croyez moi lorsque je vous dis que votre départ serait excessivement douloureux, voire même, impossible à supporter pour votre mère. D'ici le début des classes, je veux que vous soyez constamment à portée de vue d'Amélia ou de moi. Sachez qu'Albus fut informé, comment et pourquoi je l'ignore toujours, de votre situation. Il voulait que vous conserviez la marque vous empêchant de mentir, afin que nous puissions être avisé si vous décidez de partir. Toutefois, j'ai jugé qu'il vaudrait mieux s'abstenir. Vous avez le droit à vos secrets. Finalement, vous rencontrerez une psychomage quotidiennement jusqu'à votre retour en classe. J'aurais voulu que vous rencontriez Amélia car elle a une formation en psychologie, mais elle ne pourrait guère vous aider car elle trop intimement liée avec vous. Lorsque les classes reprendront la fréquence de ces rencontres diminueront. Nous ne faisons pas cela pour vous emprisonner, Harry, nous voulons simplement vous aider à guérir ces blessures douloureuses. Fuir semblera éliminer le problème, mais ce ne sera que temporaire, vos problèmes reviendront jusqu'à ce que vous vous y attardiez sérieusement. »

Severus se tut finalement, sachant que l'adolescent venait de recevoir un flot d'informations considérable.

Harry, pour sa part, était songeur. Il ne savait pas si cette situation tirait davantage du positif que du négatif.

Sa mère pourrait peut-être l'aider avec ses idées sombres, mais voulait-il vraiment s'en débarrasser ?

« Avez-vous des questions, Harry, demanda Severus ? »

« Ne pourriez-vous pas me laisser dormir dans le dortoir avec mes amis, quitte à ce qu'un elfe me surveille. Depuis longtemps j'en suis privé et j'apprécierais y retourner. »

« Je ne vous dis pas non, Harry, nous en discuterons à nouveau dans une semaine. Maintenant, que voulez vous faire de votre journée ? »

« Je suis fatigué, père, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher, avoua lentement Harry. »

En vérité, il savait que son balai était dans sa chambre, en vérité il rêvait encore de partir.

« Je vais vous reconduire à l'appartement et Amélia s'occupera de vous. »

Harry arriva dans sa chambre, sa mère le suivant de près, son père demeurant vaguement en retrait. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et voulu l'ouvrir, feignant une chaleur horrible dans cette pièce, pas contre il ne pu que constater que sa fenêtre ne s'ouvrait plus. Il soupira douloureusement en n'osant pas regarder ses parents. Harry s'installa sur son lit, alors qu'Amélia serrait nerveusement sa robe entre ses mains.

« Vous n'avez plus du tout confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas, demanda d'une voix lasse Harry ? Il fait chaud ici et je voudrais simplement aérer ma chambre. »

Severus et Amélia se regardèrent, confus.

« Ces mesures ne seront pas éternelles, Harry. Vous pourrez sortir aussi souvent et aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez, toutefois un de nous devra vous y accompagner, fini par dire Severus. Votre cape est précieusement serrée, il vous est inutile de la chercher. Si vous voulez en prendre possession momentanément car c'est un souvenir de vos parents, je ne m'y objecterai pas, tant et aussi longtemps que vous serez supervisé. Soyez honnête, Harry, si cette fenêtre avait été accessible, si votre balai et votre cape avaient eux aussi été prêts à utiliser, auriez-vous voulu vous évader ? »

« Peut-être, concéda Harry, mais cela aurait été ma décision. J'en ai assez d'être coincé dans cette vie, j'en ai assez de toujours me faire dire, quoi faire et j'en ai assez de toujours me faire prendre pour un gamin irresponsable. Je veux être seul, partez ! »

Severus vint pour le réprimander d'avoir utiliser ce ton avec lui, mais Amélia prit son époux par le bras et l'en empêcha.

« Lorsque vous vous serez calmé, Harry, je vais revenir. Nous discuterons alors. »

Harry ne comprenait pas le calme qui régnait. Normalement il aurait été balancé aux Enfers pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que songer à dire cela. Ce calme l'énervait, mais pourtant, si ses parents s'étaient énervés il n'aurait pas apprécié. Cela lui aurait donné une bonne raison d'être davantage en colère contre eux, mais là, ils ne lui en avaient pas donné. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses veines, il sentait la colère monter, il sentait surtout un malaise naître en lui.

Il déposa sa tête sur son oreiller lorsqu'il entendit ses parents discuter dans le salon. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, il pouvait sortir s'il le désirait, aller les voir, se rendre dans le salon, la cuisine. Il n'était pas coincé dans sa chambre, il n'était pas puni, mais toutefois, il préféra ne pas sortir.

Alors que Harry songeait aux méandres de sa vie, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, ou plutôt il l'entendit pratiquement se fracasser ; Océanne venait d'entrer.

Océanne sursauta en entendant les répercutions de son entrée faire écho dans l'appartement. Elle avait beau se faire sermonner, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne savait pas entrer civilement dans une pièce, elle était toujours trop pressée, elle avait toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire.

Elle savait très bien que ce comportement était à proscrire avec son père, il lui avait dit à maintes reprises, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle le faisait exprès. Elle se dirigea au salon, sachant qu'elle en entendrait parler. Peut-être son père ne serait pas dans l'appartement, peut-être avait-elle encore un peu de chance.

Océanne entra dans le salon et elle le vit.

'Il faut croire que je suis à court de chance pour cette année, pensa-t-elle tristement.'

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle avant même d'y avoir songé. Je n'ai pas voulu entrer brusquement, j'étais ailleurs, parvint-elle à bredouiller. »

Severus la regarda avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Océanne connaissait ce sourire.

« Mais quoi, s'insurgea-t-elle ? Je suis humaine, après tout, je peux oublier des choses parfois ! J'étais pressée de voir Harry, avoua-t-elle finalement. »

« Surveillez votre ton, Océanne, la menaça-t-il ! »

« Ou quoi, s'emporta-t-elle ? Vous pouvez difficilement me punir davantage que ce que vous avez déjà fait. Vous m'avez emprisonnez ici tout l'été, me privant de voir mes amis, n'est-ce pas suffisant pour vous ? »

« Océanne, siffla Severus. Ce fut à peine pour les deux dernières semaines de l'été et nous n'avons pas pris cette décision par plaisir, vous avez joué les imbéciles, nous vous avons rappelé comment agir. Et je vous conseille fortement de vous calmer, vous ne voudriez pas empirer les choses, je me trompe ?»

Elle hocha négativement de la tête. Océanne ne se comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle initialement entamée cette conversation. Elle avait tort en partant. Elle se sentait toujours en combat avec son père, le problème était qu'elle s'engageait toujours dans des combats qui donneraient raison à son père dès le départ.

« Je vous ai demandé une question, remarqua Severus en se levant. »

« Et je vous ai fait signe que non, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

« Je n'ai jamais accepté de manque de respect sous mon toit et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer jeune fille. Vous mangerez à la table des professeurs pour la première semaine d'école. »

Océanne sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela ! Ce n'était certainement pas permis, sa mère n'allait certainement pas lui laisser faire cela.

« Mère, se plaignit l'adolescente. »

Aucun regard ne semblait pencher en sa faveur.

« Très bien, finit-elle par dire en soupirant, très bien. Je suis désolée. Voyez, je me suis même excusez. Bon je vais voir Harry, maintenant, à moins que vous l'ayez lui aussi privé de vivre sa vie ! »

Severus bouillait, il rageait et n'eut été du fait qu'Amélia le retenait par le bas de sa cape, il aurait remis sa fille à sa place. Mais il devait se souvenir que sa fille, justement n'avait plus dix ans, que sa fille était une adolescente de seize ans qui faisait tout pour le faire enrager, une adolescente qui faisait ce que toute adolescente normale tente de faire.

« Océanne, fit Amélia, vous ne trouvez pas que vous allez trop loin ? »

Océanne n'osa pas répondre le 'peut-être' qui lui pendait au bout des lèvres. Il y avait très peu de temps de cela, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir dire cela à ses parents et être encore vivante pour le raconter et pourtant, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Harry, plus vivante que jamais.

Harry avait suivit la conversation avec un certain intérêt. Sa sœur lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il l'avait toujours adorée, mais là, son culot et son arrogance l'impressionnait grandement.

« Bonjour, Harry, fit-elle doucement. Il me semble que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des lunes. Je me suis tellement ennuyée de toi. »

Harry la regarda, ému.

« Où est passée ma petite sœur polie, timide et réservée que j'ai connue il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela ? »

« Elle a certainement dû foutre le camp en remarquant qu'elle se mourrait d'un ennui profond ici. Il fait bon de te revoir, Harry. »

Il lui fit une place à ses côtés et Océanne se coucha à la droite de son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés de côté et ils se regardaient avec une complicité renouvelée.

« Tu veux partir, Harry ? J'ai entendu nos parents en discuter l'autre soir, avoua-t-elle en voyant l'air intrigué de son frère. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissant, souligna Harry, ce n'est pas non plus que je ne vous aime pas, mais je dois partir. J'ai eu trop mal et je me sens trop étouffé. L'apprentissage est maintenant terminé, je ne vois pas quelle autorité exceptionnelle père peut avoir sur moi.»

« Tu sais, Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru, avant que tu n'arrives dans notre famille, qu'un jour mon père serait plus compréhensif, qu'un jour mes parents s'aimeraient normalement. J'ai toujours vu mon père terroriser ma mère, maintenant il semble l'aimer. J'ai toujours vu mon père me frapper aussitôt qu'il devait me punir, maintenant il tente de ne plus me toucher. Grâce à toi ma famille est devenue un peu plus normale, grâce à toi j'ai pu faire confiance en Gabriel. Je ne veux pas te faire de chantage, Harry, mais je t'assure que ta présence ici m'est pratiquement vitale. »

« Je ne veux plus de cette vie, Océanne, je veux seulement être normal, pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant de devoir être adulte. »

« Donne une chance au temps, Harry. Je suis certaine que tu devrais laisser sa chance au psychomage. Tu devrais aussi faire confiance à mère, elle m'a largement aidée dans le passé. C'est grâce à elle que père ne m'a pas fait enfermée lorsqu'il a su pour Gabriel…elle peut t'aider. »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, tout ce qui devait être dit avait été dit, maintenant, Océanne, aussi bien que Harry, savaient que seul le temps saurait panser les plaies, que seul le temps saurait finir de convaincre l'adolescent blesser que la vie avait peut-être davantage à lui donner au sein de cette famille.

« Je dois partir, Harry, j'ai une punition à aller négocier, fit Océanne en sentant que son frère voulait de toute manière être seul. »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller t'entêter avec père. Tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait se mettre davantage en colère, tu sais très bien que de faire cela pourrait te nuire beaucoup plus que t'aider. »

« Je vais aller voir mère. Je ne suis tout de même pas assez courageuse et stupide pour me jeter vivante dans la gueule du loup, plaisanta-t-elle, mais je sais presque à coup sûr que cela ne fonctionnera pas. J'ignore ce qu'elle a ces temps-ci, mais elle est toujours en accord avec ce que père dit, pas moyen de la mettre de mon côté. »

Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur et la regarda partir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, s'il partait, il aurait bien à du mal à vivre sans sa sœur.

L'adolescent n'était pas certain qu'il avait envie de suivre cette « thérapie » avec cet inconnu. Il n'avait pas envie d'en suivre une de toute manière. Peut-être qu'avec sa mère cela aurait été plus aisé, mais encore là, cela ne semblait pas être une possibilité.

Le psychomage attendait dans une pièce non loin de la chambre de Harry. Harry savait qu'il détesterait ces rencontres. Tenter de se faire convaincre de son innocence, alors qu'on se proclame tout seul coupable n'a certainement rien de bien amusant.

« Harry, fit Amélia en tentant de le raisonner, cette femme a étudié en psychologie, elle saura vous aider. »

« Mais vous aussi vous avez fait ces études, mère, vous pouvez aussi m'aider. »

« Je ne pourrais pas le faire, Harry. Premièrement, vous ne seriez pas totalement confortable avec moi car vous auriez peur de dire des choses qui pourraient vous mettre dans le trouble. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas pratiqué la psychologie clinique depuis des années. Je ne saurais être efficace. »

Harry n'argumenta pas davantage. Après tout sa mère avait été mariée avec un Rogue pendant de nombreuses années, et elle l'était encore, alors gagner avec elle relevait du miracle.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait la psychomage. Amélia frappa à la porte et le fit entrer. Harry s'adossa à la porte que sa mère venait de refermer derrière lui et regarda la psychomage. Ils étaient seuls, ils étaient ensembles dans une seule pièce et pourtant un vide régnait. Harry ne fit aucun geste, ne s'assit pas et demeura où il était. Il ne voulait pas se trouver à cet endroit et il le démontrait. Il savait que son comportement était puéril, mais il était tout de même réfléchi. Harry ne voulait pas qu'en s'assoyant de lui-même cela confirme à l'analyste de fous qu'il était prêt à coopérer. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il s'abandonnait à elle. Il voulait certainement garder le contrôle.

Mais la femme ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder, doucement, sans reproche. Elle écrivait de temps en temps des notes dans son cahier, mais elle le faisait brièvement et retournait rapidement à son mutisme partagé.

Harry s'énervait. Il détestait le vide qui régnait, il détestait le silence. Mais pourtant une heure s'écoula et la femme se leva tranquillement.

« Au revoir, Harry, nous nous reverrons demain. »

Et elle sortit. Son ton n'avait pas été agressif, ses paroles n'avaient pas été vexantes, mais Harry s'était tout de même sentit étrange.

Harry alla s'asseoir à la chaise qui avait fait place deux minutes plus tôt à la psychomage et il songea. Par contre, il cessa rapidement cette activité, constant que sa tête était trop remplie et qu'il ne parviendrait à rien de bon. Il ressortit de la pièce et lorsqu'il vit la femme discuter avec ses parents, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il n'avait pas voulu claquer sa porte, il avait seulement été en colère que ses parents aient le droit de s'informer de sa conversation avec la femme alors que tout ce qui aurait pu être dit dans cette pièce aurait dû demeurer secret.

Lorsque la porte avait claqué, Severus avait sentit sa patience diminuer d'un cran. Amélia avait déposé une main sur son bras et la psychomage, Dr Sarah-May Enris jugea bon de quitter. Cela n'avait pas été long afin qu'elle comprenne la dynamique de cette famille. Un père trop sévère, une mère épuisée, des enfants opprimés, un mari qui essayait de changer, une vie de famille qui s'en trouvait donc bouleversée. Il n'était pas surprenant que cet adolescent, le sauveur du monde, cet enfant adopté n'ait pas été en mesure de se sauver.

Elle reviendrait le lendemain.

Alors que Dr Enris venait de quitter, Amélia et Severus recommençait déjà à discuter.

« Tu ne vas pas le voir, Severus. »

« Je n'accepterai pas ce comportement dans ma famille, répondit-il. Il a le droit d'être en colère, mais il n'a certainement pas le droit de nous l'imposer. »

« Sev, on lui impose cette thérapie, on lui impose un régime de vie stricte, on lui impose de demeurer ici, ce qui est pour son bien, j'en conviens, alors il faudrait peut-être cesser de seulement imposer et de lui laisser un peu de jeu. Il s'attend certainement à ce que tu surgisses dans sa chambre, que tu lui cries après…il s'attend à cela, il s'attend à ce que tu fasses comme tu as toujours fait, mais peut-être n'avais-tu pas raison, Sev, peut-être nos enfants ont-ils le droit d'exprimer eux aussi leur colère. »

Severus la regarda étonné. Bien que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, il décida de faire ce que sa femme venait de suggérer.

Harry pour sa part ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait. Son père n'était pas venu lui hurler son mécontentement et cela le décontenançait. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il avouait ne pas comprendre. Ce fut qu'après une heure de tentative de réflexion qu'il décida de sortir de sa chambre et de tâter le terrain. Il avait envie d'aller à l'extérieur et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour y accéder.

« Mère est où, demanda Harry alors que Severus le regardait marcher sur son orgueil ? »

« Probablement à un endroit où les portes en se claquent pas. J'imagine que je devrai vérifier votre porte, continua tranquillement Severus, il semble qu'elle soit trop lourde ou que le vent la fasse trop facilement claquer. »

L'ironie était à son plus haut et Harry saisit l'allusion, toutefois il apprécia ce ton calme, il apprécia de ne pas être victime d'un ouragan de paroles.

« Je voudrais aller à l'extérieur, dit faiblement Harry. »

Il avait voulu le dire, mais on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ce soit entendu.

« Et pourquoi vouliez-vous le demander à Amélia ? Aviez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ? »

Harry leva ses yeux, des yeux qui suppliaient presque de faire cesser le sarcasme. Severus soupira.

« Très bien, fit Severus. Allez demander à Océanne et Antoine s'ils veulent venir, je vais vous y accompagner. »

« Mais si Océanne est présente, père, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, dit Harry tristement. »

Il avait de la difficulté à constater que la confiance de ses parents il l'avait autant perdue.

« Vous étiez avertit d'avance, Harry. Nous faisons cela pour votre bien. »

« Si c'était vraiment pour mon bien, répondit aussitôt Harry, vous me laisseriez faire ce qui est mieux pour moi, vous me laisseriez être heureux. »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer, jeune homme, fit durement Severus. Je suis conscient que votre situation soit difficile, je suis conscient de vos souffrances, mais je ne mettrai pas éternellement vos malheureuses sautes d'humeur et votre impolitesse sur le compte de votre état. »

Amélia arriva à ce moment.

« Harry, dit-elle en sentant que les choses dégénéraient, allez chercher Océanne et Antoine, nous sortons. Sev tu pourras surveiller le sommeil des triplés, s'ils se réveillent avant notre retour, tu pourras venir nous rejoindre à l'extérieur. Harry, n'oubliez pas de leur dire de prendre leur balai. »

Harry s'empressa de faire ce que sa mère venait de dire, avant que Severus ne se rende compte qu'il avait été devancé.

La seconde rencontre avec Dr Enris débuta de la même manière. La psychomage demeurait muette et Harry demeurait debout.

« N'allez-vous pas parler, demanda Harry après vingt minutes de silence ? »

« Voulez-vous parler, répondit la femme ? »

« Non, fit-il. »

« Alors pourquoi parlerais-je si vous n'avez pas envie de m'écouter ou de me parler ? »

« Alors pourquoi venez-vous ici si je ne veux pas vous parler ? »

« Car je suis payée pour le faire, aussi ennuyante que soit cette réponse, Harry. Mon patron m'a dit de venir et je viens. Aussi j'espère qu'avec le temps vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire. »

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Je vous ai vu hier tout balancer à mes parents. »

« Je n'ai rien 'balancé', Harry. Je les ai seulement informé du déroulement général de la rencontre. Ils ont le droit de savoir que leur fils survivra. Ils ne sauront rien qui relève du secret professionnel par contre. »

Harry la regarda étrangement et s'installa finalement sur la chaise. Peut-être venait-il de signer une trêve, peut-être allait-il vraiment essayer.

**Onarluca**: Merci à toi ma chère et à bientôt !

**Satya** : Je te remercie et à la prochaine !

**Kyana**** HLD** : Merci, ta présence ici signifie beaucoup pour moi ! Au revoir et à bientôt !

**Crystal**** d'avalon** : Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Draya Felton** : J'espère que tu as eu un bon voyage ! Merci à toi pour le review, sincèrement !

**Kaiera**** 1** : Je te remercie et à la prochaine !

**Lunenoire** Et voilà pour la réaction de Severus ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Thealie**: Lily et James disent comprendre la souffrance de Harry, car ils tentent de se mettre à sa place, ils tentent en se basant sur leur propre expérience de comprendre comment peut se sentir leur fils…c'est de la pure stipulation, j'en conviens…mais bon ils tentent de le comprendre. Je te remercie de ton review, sincèrement !

**Vif d'or** : Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Corail Zaarea** : Je ne me fiche pas de ce que tu penses…au contraire…Et moi je ne le voyais pas comme de la trahison le fait que les parents de Harry sont allés voir Severus et Amélia…Je crois qu'en tant que parents ce que nous voulons pour nos enfants c'est leur bien être, leur santé et sécurité. Ils savaient que si Harry partait, il serait alors en danger. Je ne voyais pas l'Action de James et Lily comme étant mal…je voyais James et Lily au désespoir devant l'été critique de leur fils, leur seul fils qu'ils ne veulent pas voir mourir, qu'ils ne veulent pas voir sacrifier toute sa vie. Je comprends les notions de libre arbitre et j'y arriverai dans cette fic…Severus était initialement un père contrôlant, violent et totalement absent lorsque l'autorité n'était pas exigée…je tends à le rendre le contraire de cela…j'échoue peut-être. Et puis Harry doit comprendre combien sa vie changera sans l'apprentissage…J'espère aussi te croiser sur MSN…à la prochaine et merci pour ta review !

**Mamieboubou** : Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Apitchoum**: Et bien merci à toi rhume de foin ! Et c'est encore avec un gentil pitit bazooka que je t'attends pour le prochain chapitre.

**Duoxheero**: Merci à toi, sincèrement !

**Fanou**: MDR ! Tu es comique ! Merci et à bientôt…et je devrais dire que je suis vachement contente que tu sois vachement contente que je sois vachement contente que tu sois vachement contente que tu lises ma fic !

**Namyothis** : Et bien ton review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Mu-Chevalier**** d'or du Belier** : Un câlin ? mouain…c'est une bonne idée ! Alors à la prochaine et surtout merci beaucoup !

**Question** : Et bien lors de l'adoption de Harry par la famille Rogue, Harry avait 13 ans donc il entrait en troisième année. Présentement il a 16 ans et il entrera donc en sixième année. Je te remercie et à la prochaine !

**Harry **: Il me reste deux années à faire, donc je dirais environs une vingtaine de chapitres. Je te remercie et à bientôt !

**Abdoul **: ok…tu me niaises ou bien je n'ai pas de traducteurs efficace…c'est quoi une farce ou un langage inconnu ?...lol…bon et bien si tu peux l'écrire en français j'apprécierais…lol…

**Yumi4 **: Je te remercie et à bientôt !

**Austral** : Étrange comment les choses arrivent…je sais que je fais des fautes probablement des fautes d'inattention car je suis professeur…mais bon cela ne m'excuse pas…le fait est que je publie généralement vers 1 h du matin et que je sois fatiguée ne m'excuse pas non plus…je fais mon possible, vraiment, mais généralement lorsque je termine un chapitre je l'ai tellement lu souvent que je n'arrive plus à voir les fautes…Alors toutes mes excuses…et pour le délai, je suis la première à m'accuser. Seulement sache que je ne peux faire autrement. Je fais de mon mieux encore une fois, mais j'ai des cours à donner, je garderai pour la prochaine année mon cousin et ma cousine tous les jours (je coucherai chez eux…), en plus du ménage de cette maison, de mes études (je suis à l'université), et d'un autre gardiennage que je dois faire en parallèle en trouvant le moment de m'occuper aussi des deux premiers enfants alors tu comprends que le seul moment à ma disposition c'est lorsque les enfants sont couchés…et même à ce moment, je dois préparer les lunchs, faire les repas du lendemain, le ménage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire…alors il ne me reste pas grand temps…mais encore là je ne me plains pas…je voulais seulement que tu saches et que tous les autres sachent que je fais mon possible et que je ne paresse pas ! lol…les chapitres viendront…dès que j'aurai quelques heures de libre…merci de ta compréhension et à bientôt…Je vais vraiment tenter de faire davantage attention pour les fautes des frappes et orthographes

**Hermionedu69** : Comment j'ai fait ? Je ne le sais pas…honnêtement…lol ! Bisous à toi et à la prochaine ! Merci !


	108. Chapitre 108: et la famille

NOTE : Merci de votre patience. Merci infiniment. La situation n'a pas changé ici. Ceux qui ont des enfants sauront me comprendre, ceux qui en ont pas, pourront imaginer. Je fais du mieux que je peux, je vous l'assure, je ne paresse pas ! Promis !

Chapitre 108

Un coup retentit contre la porte de Harry. 'Quoi encore, pensa Harry, qu'aie-je encore fait ?'

« Entrez, se força-t-il à répondre civilement. »

Severus ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre pour trouver l'adolescent, étendu sur son lit en train de fixer le plafond. Il fronça ses sourcils. Il avait cru qu'Harry dormait.

« Vous savez, dit-il en s'assoyant au pied du lit, que vous n'avez pas à demeurer ici, enfermé dans votre chambre, alors qu'il fait un temps merveilleux à l'extérieur. Que vous n'avez qu'à demander si vous voulez sortir et Amélia ou moi irons avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas en punition, Harry, est-ce que vous l'avez compris ? »

La voix de Severus était concernée.

« Pour ce que ça va changer, marmonna Harry. »

« Cela changera bien plus de choses que vous ne l'imaginez, Harry, avoua doucement Severus. »

« Et puis qu'est-ce que cela vous fait, à vous père, que je demeure ici ou que je demande de sortir ? Quelle différence cela fait-il dans votre vie ? »

La voix d'Harry avait monté d'un ton, mais Severus tenta de ne pas en tenir compte.

« Personnellement je me sentirais mieux si vous sortiez un peu, Harry. Les décisions que nous avons prises, votre mère et moi, ne furent pas aisées à prendre. Je souhaiterais cent fois mieux vous permettre la liberté que vous méritez, mais je sais que cette liberté vous pousserait à partir. »

« Ne faites pas semblant père, vous ne prenez jamais des décisions pour mon bien, ces décisions vous les prenez toujours par stratégie, pour vos propres fins. »

« Je ne vous permets de dire cela, jeune homme, je ne vous le permets certainement pas. Vous ignorez ce qui m'en coûte de vous voir souffrir ainsi, par ma faute. Oui, j'ai pris des mauvaises décisions, mais comme vous semblez au-dessus de tout, j'imagine que vous n'aurez jamais à faire face à l'erreur, Potter ! J'espère sincèrement que vous en serez épargné, car il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir que nous avons eu tort et que ce sont ceux que nous aimons qui en ressentent les effets. Maintenant, si vous avez terminé avec votre insolence, Dr Enris vous attend. »

Severus regretta immédiatement son écart de conduite. Amélia lui avait pourtant fait promettre de conserver son calme, mais il s'était laissé emporté par un quelconque sentiment de honte, de regret, voire même d'échec.

Harry était de glace. Non seulement son père l'avait-il appelé Potter, mais il y avait tellement plus qui justifiait son étonnement. Son père regrettait, son père, pour la première fois de sa vie, avouait ses erreurs. Un peu plus et il s'excusait. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa colère était toujours aussi colosale.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être psychanalysé aujourd'hui, je n'irai pas, fit-il en sachant d'avance que son attitude était stupide. »

« Après votre rencontre, vous viendrez avec moi dans mon laboratoire, vous changer les idées ne fera pas de tort, dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les protestations de Harry. Maintenant, levez-vous. »

Severus déployait beaucoup d'efforts en laissant ses idéaux éducatifs de côté. À la demande d'Amélia, il avait accepté d'être davantage tolérant face à cet adolescent en souffrance.

Harry se dirigeait au maugréant vers la pièce où se tiendrait sa troisième rencontre avec la psychomage de malheur. Il la détestait, il la méprisait, mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ignorait pourquoi il s'en prenait autant à elle. Il entra dans la pièce en fermant la porte de bois un peu trop lourdement. Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, elle termina tranquillement de rédiger sa note et elle releva la tête.

« Harry, fit-elle, je vous prierais de ne pas exprimer votre colère sur moi. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avant mon arrivé, mais je ne crois pas en être concernée. »

« Tout le monde peut m'imposer leurs règles, s'énerva Harry, tout le monde peut me dicter quoi faire, mais personne ne se préoccupe de comment je me sens ! »

« Si votre affirmation était vraie, vous seriez présentement quelque part à gambader, Merlin sait où et à vous exposer à de quelconques dangers. Le fait que vos parents aient décidé d'avoir recourt à mes services démontre justement l'importance qu'ils vous accordent. »

Elle fit une pause afin de laisser le temps à l'adolescent d'assimiler ces informations.

« Maintenant, que ceci est établi, comment allez-vous ? »

Si elle croyait qu'il allait lui parler, si elle croyait qu'après ce qu'elle venait de dire il allait se confier, comme un bon garçon, c'est qu'elle était plus bête qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Le silence se réinstalla à nouveau dans la pièce, le silence était bien la seule chose qui demeurait stable au cours de ces rencontres songea Harry. L'heure s'étira encore, bercé par des soupirs d'un calme anormal. Lorsque Harry constata que la rencontre était terminée, il se leva.

« Pas tout de suite, Harry, fit la psychomage tranquillement, je veux que vous parliez avant de sortir, je n'ai pas d'autres rendez-vous après celui-ci, alors j'ai tout mon temps. »

Harry la regarda directement dans les yeux.

« Et bien moi j'ai vraiment mieux à faire, fit-il avec véhémence. »

« Je ne crois pas, continue-t-elle doucement. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez mieux à faire que me convaincre que vous allez mieux. Je devrai avertir vos parents lorsque vous irez assez bien pour avoir quelques permissions. N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ? »

Il la détestait. Il la méprisait, mais en dépit de tout cela il se rassit et la fixa furieusement.

« Que voulez-vous savoir, finit-il par dire au travers ses lèvres serrées ? »

« Parlez de ce que vous voulez, Harry. Votre enfance, votre adoption, votre apprentissage, votre scolarité ou même vos amis. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon témoignage pour apprendre cela, vous n'avez qu'à lire mon rapport d'évaluation que Mme Pomfresh a fait à mon arrivé ici, ou encore mieux la Gazette du Sorcier et vous saurez tout. »

« Je pourrais, oui, mais je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche. Je ne suis pas intéressée aux rumeurs. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Si précédemment il avait été certain qu'il ne devait pas adresser la parole à cette femme, maintenant ses certitudes semblaient tomber

« Harry, fit la psychomage, je ne suis pas ici pour apaiser ma soif devant tous les détails de votre vie. Je ne suis pas non plus ici pour enfin connaître les secrets de la célébrité que vous êtes. Je suis ici pour aider un adolescent blessé, un adolescent qui en a beaucoup vécu. »

Harry renifla de dégoût à la mention de sa célébrité, mais il savait que venant de cette femme, ces paroles n'étaient en rien une critique. Il la regarda intensément et réalisa avec surprises que finalement il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Je ne saurais pas par où commencer, avoua doucement Harry en signe de trêve. Il y a trop de choses, je veux dire, je trouverais cela moins compliqué si vous me posiez des questions. »

« Bien, fit-elle, mais tu devras développer tes réponses, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas de réponses se terminant seulement par oui ou non. »

Harry hocha sa tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il avait saisi.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que vous ressentez lorsque nous parlons des Dursley. Je veux avoir vos impressions sur eux. »

En guise d'imitation de poisson, Harry offrait un spectacle impeccable. Elle y allait fort, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait passé les 3 derniers jours à carrément se foutre de sa gueule, elle devait avancer et il n'y avait pas cent manières d'y parvenir.

« Je ne crois pas que parler de ces gens m'aidera à vouloir rester dans cette famille, fit-il. »

Il devait au moins tenter sa chance, c'était bête, il l'admettait, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête.

« Peut-être, fit-elle sans laisser paraître ce qu'elle croyait, mais laissez-moi juger de ce qui est important ou pas. »

En sortant de cet entretien plutôt difficile, quelques heures plus tard et surtout des tonnes de larmes plus tard, Harry se dirigea sans regarder ce qui l'entourait vers sa chambre et il s'y coucha. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de sombrer dans un sommeil, peut-être pas réparateur, mais au moins un sommeil qui lui permettrait momentanément d'oublier sa vie.

Le Dr Enris, quant à elle, croyait de plus en plus que toute cette belle famille avait particulièrement besoin d'une thérapie. Les tensions étaient évidentes, mais les non dits étaient encore plus inquiétants. Elle décida qu'elle en parlerait aux parents à sa prochaine rencontre. Pour le moment, elle était si épuisée qu'elle se serait endormie directement sur le bureau après la rencontre.

Severus frappa, pour une deuxième fois cette journée-là à la porte de chambre de son jeune Gryffondor. Plus il y songeait, plus il remarquait à quel point il avait été exigeant face à Harry et surtout à quel point il aurait dû agir différemment. Tout cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait, jadis, apprit la nouvelle de la première grossesse de sa femme, il n'avait eu aucun doute quant à l'éducation qu'il devait transmettre à ses enfants. Il ne voulait pas être comme son propre père, mais il voulait leur donner une éducation bonne et sévère. Avec du recul, il songeait amèrement à ce qu'il était parvenu à faire.

_La crainte imprégnée trop tôt dans les yeux de ses enfants, la crainte de l'image paternelle qu'il renvoyait. _

_Ses enfants courant se réfugier dans le bras de leur mère dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. _

_Les nombreuses punitions souvent exagérées qu'il avait distribuées sans rancune. _

_L'absence de complicité entre ses enfants et lui, cette complicité que Amélia avait pu obtenir._

_Et finalement, la violence, sa violence, celle enseigner par son père, celle qu'il n'avait pas voulu transmettre, celle qu'il avait tout de même finit par transmettre._

Il se sentit soudainement vieux et surtout las.

« Entrez si vous y êtes obligé, fit Harry avec quelques traces d'ironie dans sa voix usée. »

Severus entra, soupirant devant cet adolescent qu'il avait lui-même poussé à bout. Devait-il s'excuser ? Il l'avait fait si souvent, il s'était excusé si souvent que ses excuses ne valaient plus grand chose. Il s'installa sur une chaise près du lit de l'adolescent et attendit.

Harry était couché sur le dos, le visage encore ravagé par ce qu'il venait de revivre, mais il ne s'interdit guère les larmes. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu toute dignité.

« Harry, entama Severus… »

« Je ne suis plus Potter, maintenant ? »

« Harry, soupira-t-il, m'excuser aujourd'hui ne voudra peut-être pas signifier quelque chose pour vous, car je me suis souvent repenti, mais sans jamais vous laisser voir un meilleur côté de moi. Cette fois-ci, Harry, et je sais d'avance que je n'ai rien pour vous convaincre, mais cette fois-ci, je regrette vraiment Harry. Je vois aujourd'hui tout le mal que je vous ai fait, je vois où ce mal vous a mené et je ne peux faire autrement que de songer que j'ai échoué une grande partie de ma vie. »

Harry connaissait la forme de ce corps qui se tenait devant lui, mais Harry ne connaissait pas cette personne qui lui parlait à l'instant. Cet homme qui semblait tant souffrir, cet homme qui voyait sa solide carapace fondre comme neige au soleil.

Harry ignorait ce qu'il devait dire, il ignorait si son père voulait l'entendre parler, l'entendre accepter ses excuses ou bien l'entendre démentir ses dires. Alors l'adolescent préféra se taire et masquer son ignorance en regardant vaguement par la fenêtre.

Severus soupira et se leva doucement. Venait-il de perdre à jamais ce fils blessé ? La question demeurait incertaine

« Je m'en vais dans mon laboratoire, je ne vous obligerai pas à venir, Harry, mais si vous voulez vous changer les idées et m'aider, vous serez le bienvenu.

Severus passa dans le cadre de porte en espérant vainement entendre son fils le suivre.

« Père, chuchota Harry en le voyant s'éloigner. Je vous ai depuis longtemps pardonné. »

Mais Severus ne l'entendit jamais.

Quelques jours plus tard, toute la famille Rogue était assise dans le salon. Chacun semblait indisposé, voire même gêné par la présence de la psychomage. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire. Comme si chacune des paroles qu'ils diraient feraient l'objet d'une analyse poussée, pas qu'ils étaient vraiment dans l'erreur.

« Bien, fit Dr Enris, je voudrais que vous disiez à tour de rôle, une chose que vous reprocheriez à chacune des autres personne dans cette pièce, de même qu'une chose pour laquelle vous lui êtes gré. Pas de joutes verbales, pas d'insultes. Tentez de parler avec respect. Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce qui sera dit ici ne devra en aucun cas être utilisé comme marchandage, vengeance ou sujet à punition. Une fois cette rencontre terminée, je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire péjoratif à propos des paroles qui auront été véhiculées ici. Les triplés n'auront évidemment pas à prendre part à cette discussion. »

Les trois jeunes enfants jouaient tranquillement dans un coin du salon et lorsque la psychomage les mentionna ils se retournèrent afin de voir s'ils avaient encore fait une bêtise. Dr Enris sourit en les voyant retourner à leur jeu, puis elle retourna à son tour à son travail. Elle sortit un bocal contenant cinq papiers sur lesquels étaient inscrit les noms des personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

« Amélia, fit-elle en lisant le premier nom qu'elle avait pigé. »

La mère se redressa en entendant son nom et prit une grande respiration. Elle connaissait cette technique, elle savait comment s'y prendre, mais son âme de mère prenait quelque peu le dessus en voulant protéger ses enfants de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, respiration à nouveau profondément et regarda directement Antoine. Elle allait commencer par celui qui était le plus effacé. 'Autant commencer en douceur, songea-t-elle'

« Antoine, dit-elle doucement, ce que j'aurais à vous reprocher serait votre trop grand sérieux, vous ne vous amusez que très rarement, en revanche vous êtes d'une sensibilité remarquable. Océanne, continua-t-elle difficilement, je vous trouve souvent arrogante, mais votre positivisme est toujours le bienvenu. Harry, je vous trouve impulsif mais votre générosité en étonnerait plus d'un. Severus, finit-elle par dire, je… »

Elle cessa soudainement en constatant qu'elle avait une peur incroyable de l'affronter. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Continuez, Amélia, fit la psychomage, vous y arriverez. »

Amélia la regarda avec une certaine crainte, puis elle tourna son regard vers son époux.

« Severus, recommença-t-elle, je te trouve souvent trop sévère, c'est vrai, mais l'amour que tu éprouves pour ta famille est admirable. »

Severus ne fut en rien surprit par sa déclaration, il se reprochait exactement la même chose.

Le nom d'Océanne sortit en deuxième. Malgré son air assuré, qui ne bernait pas sa mère, elle tremblait intérieurement.

« Antoine, dit-elle, je te trouve trop studieux, mais serviable. Harry, tu es trop renfermé, mais extraordinairement compréhensif. Mère, vous êtes trop soumise, par contre vous êtes toujours disponible pour nous. Père, fit-elle en sentant sa voix qui commençait à trembler, je vous trouve (tous les défauts de la Terre voulu-t-elle dire, mais se retint de justesse) trop contrôlant, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes sensible. »

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit tout ceci et que sa vie n'était nullement menacée.

Harry dû poursuivre.

« Mère, fit-il doucement, je vous considère trop effacée lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre des décisions, mais vous êtes aussi d'une générosité déconcertante. Océanne, je trouve que tu te mets facilement en colère, mais ton grand cœur prend toujours le dessus. Antoine, je trouve que tu ne t'amuses pas assez, mais ta sensibilité est étonnante. »

Harry regarda finalement Dr Enris. Il ne voulait pas s'adresser à son père maintenant. Son apprentissage était trop frais encore dans sa tête. Elle l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

« Père, reprit-il, je trouve que vous nous protégez depuis toujours avec un grand amour…mais vous…mais vous nous punissez trop souvent et trop sévèrement. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Fallait-il un Gryffondor pour faire preuve d'une franchise aussi déconcertante. Severus hocha sa tête tranquillement, en assimilant l'information et surtout en constatant la véracité de ces paroles. Antoine fut le prochain à parler et il répéta vaguement ce que son frère et sa sœur avaient mentionné. Le dernier nom qui sortit fut celui de Severus.

« Océanne, entama-t-il, je constate souvent votre arrogance, mais j'admire votre capacité à aider les autres. Antoine, je serais d'accord pour dire que vous étudiez trop. Ce que j'admire chez vous c'est certainement votre étonnant jugement. Harry, continua-t-il, votre grand cœur est certainement légendaire, comme l'est sans doute votre tendance à vous mettre les pieds dans les plats. Et puis Amélia, j'admire ta bonté pour être demeurée à mes côtés toutes ces années, je regrette seulement que tu me craignes autant. »

Les cartes avaient été mises sur table.

« Très bien, fit la psychomage au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Tout d'abord, je vous félicite pour votre franchise et pour votre coopération. La rencontre tire à sa fin et avant qu'elle ne se termine, je voudrais vous faire part du travail que vous aurez chacun à faire. Nous nous reverrons tous dans une semaine, sauf Harry que je reverrai demain. Entre temps chacun de vous devra se concentrer sur un des commentaires défavorables qu'il aura eus, en tentant d'améliorer ce comportement. Finalement, j'ai certainement remarqué le vouvoiement que vous utilisez, est-ce qu'un d'entre vous, dit-elle en regardant Amélia et Severus, pourraient m'indiquer le pourquoi de ce comportement et surtout sa signification ? »

Amélia et Severus se regardèrent, surpris. Le vouvoiement avait toujours fait partie de cette famille, même qu'en début de mariage Amélia et Severus s'était vouvoyés et jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry, Amélia avait continué avec cette attitude.

« Je considère, fit Severus en voyant que sa femme hésitait à répondre, que le vouvoiement permet de garder un certain respect. Déjà qu'à l'adolescence les enfants sont moins enclins à respecter les adultes en général, alors d'imposer le vouvoiement me semble une manière efficace de remettre un certain équilibre. »

« D'accord, fit la femme, mais alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous les vouvoyez. »

La question aurait pu sembler idiote, mais en fait y répondre devenait ardu.

« Encore par respect, j'imagine, fit Severus. Nous leur montrons que nous les respectons aussi. »

« Je crois que cela un effet plutôt différent. Océanne, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'adolescente fut prise de cours, rougit quelque peu mais se rattrapa rapidement.

« C'est comme si nous étions que de simples étudiants, finit-elle par admettre. »

« C'est mon avis aussi, fit Antoine contre toute attente. »

Harry ne parla pas, mais approuva silencieusement avec sa tête.

« Vous créez en les vouvoyant une barrière infranchissable, vous les éloignez de vous. Ce sont vos enfants, vous avez le devoir de les éduquer, c'est vrai, mais de les tutoyer ne vous nuira en rien dans votre démarche d'éducation. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, le temps que l'information passe, puis elle reprit.

« Alors, fit-elle en se levant tranquillement, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine. »

Amélia se leva et la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, Severus tenait Thierry dans ses bras alors que ses deux sœurs jouaient près de lui. Thierry n'était pas un enfant agité, il préférait de loin se retrouver dans les bras protecteur de son père que jouer à quelconques jeux d'enfants.

Ses deux sœurs, elles, préféraient s'amuser ensembles.

« Sev, demanda doucement Amélia en s'installant à ses côtés, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il la regarda avec une expression indéfinie. Il souffrait, c'était l'évidence. Il ressassait le passé, une douleur imprégnée dans la poitrine alors que de malheureux souvenirs d'enfance le trahissaient, lui faisant revivre une jeunesse qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Ses certitudes tombaient une à une alors que des questions naissaient trop rapidement dans sa tête. Il avait toujours su que le model de d'éducation des Rogue n'était pas un exemple de réussite. Pourtant malgré cette conviction, il avait répété l'erreur qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais commettre, il avait imité l'attitude de son père, se croyant bêtement meilleur, se croyant stupidement supérieur, mais il n'avait pas fait mieux, à la limite, il avait fait pire. Il s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être différent de son paternel, il avait connu l'effet dévastateur d'une telle éducation, il en avait souffert et voilà que subtilement, il avait agit identiquement.

Il soupira bruyamment, faisant sursauter faiblement Thierry. Severus passa distraitement une main dans le dos du bambin, songeant vaguement qu'il était si facile pour lui d'agir comme un père alors que ses enfants étaient si jeunes, tout se gâchait en vieillissant.

« Lia, dit-il finalement, je ne croyais pas…je ne voulais pas… »

« Chuttttttttt, fit-elle en déposant son doigt sur les lèvres de son époux, tout ira bien. Tu peux le faire. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Sev souviens-toi, avant, au début de notre mariage…tu… »

« Ne parle pas de cela, Amélia, fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus sévère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas y penser. »

« Sev, tu fus le premier à dire à Harry que fuir ne le mènerait nulle part. Oui je t'ai craint dès notre mariage, Sev, oui tu m'as souvent frappée, blessé, humiliée et dégradée, mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, j'ai toujours su qu'en toi il y avait quelqu'un de très bien qui attendait seulement d'avoir la chance de naître. Même dans les périodes les plus sombres de notre mariage, Sev, je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu as pu changer pour moi, Sev, tu le peux aussi pour les enfants. »

« J'imagine, Lia, mais j'ai peur de les perdre et de les rendre à mon image. »

« Oublie cela, Severus, tes craintes loin d'être stupides n'ont aucun chance de se réaliser. »

« J'ignore comment changer, Lia, j'ai peur de le faire. Ne pas les reprendre au moindre geste inadéquat m'est si ardu. »

« Il y a une différence, Sev, entre donner une bonne éducation et une éducations dictatrice. Tu n'attires pas le respect en agissant ainsi. Les enfants te respecteront davantage si tu es juste, constant, compréhensif et surtout moins sévère. Tu sais, Sev, donner une fessée à un enfant peut passer dans certaines circonstances, mais leur lancer des sortilèges interdits en profitant du passe droit que tu as face au registre du Ministère compte tenu de ta situation d'ancien mangemort et espion à la solde de l'ordre, n'est pas une méthode que j'approuve. »

Severus la regarda étrangement, honteux.

« Oui, je sais, Sev. Je l'ai toujours su, j'ai longtemps fermé les yeux, je me suis souvent offerte à toi afin que tu passes ta colère sur moi et que tu épargnes les enfants. Je ne regrette rien Sev, ce que j'ai fait fut effectué avec connaissance de cause. J'ai toujours cru que quelque chose surviendrait pour t'aider à changer, qu'un évènement quelconque pourrait te convaincre, je n'ai jamais espérer qu'une si simple confrontation pourrait t'ouvrir les yeux. Pour te faciliter les choses, Sev, je peux prendre en charge les conflits pour le moment. Tente en premier leu de ne plus intervenir, même si cela te coûtera extrêmement cher et par la suite, lorsque tu te sentiras plus en contrôle, tu pourras commencer à intervenir. J'imagine que cela te sera très difficile, de mettre de côté ton sens de l'autorité, mais crois-moi, Sev, le bénéfice sera calculable pour tous. »

Le silence retomba, bercé par le langage encore primaire des enfants.

« Papa, fit Thierry doucement. »

Amélia et Severus se regardèrent, surpris.

« Laissons-les nous appelé ainsi, Sev. Nous ne l'avons pas fait pour les trois autres, nous leur avons imposé de nous appeler différemment, cela fut long et ardu. Nous devrions leur laisser au moins cela. Ils peuvent nous vouvoyer, mais laisse-leur nous nommer ainsi. Je déteste cette froideur imposée par le seul mot 'mère'. »

Severus ne fit que hocher la tête, surpris de ne pas avoir envie de contester cette idée saugrenue. Le changement qui s'opérait en lui l'effrayait, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour s'éloigner de l'image de son père qu'il avait commencé à endosser, alors il était prêt à faire bien des sacrifices.

« Et Harry, fit prudemment Severus, nous devrions le laisser retourner dans son dortoir. Les cours débuteront dans deux jours, il a fait un bon travail avec la psychomage et je crois que s'il est surveillé par un elfe de maison alors il sera en sécurité. »

« Je vois que tu commences déjà à laisser aller ton contrôle, Sev et c'est très bien. J'avais aussi songé que nous devrions laisser la chance à Harry de vivre un peu plus normalement, j'espérais que tu en viennes à la même conclusion. Maintenant, nous devrons tous les deux cesser de vouvoyer les enfants, une longue tâche, j'en conviens. »

Le silence vint se réinstaller.

« Papa, fit encore Thierry, Papa, à terre ! »

Severus sourit gentiment. Sa famille était bien les seules personnes qui pouvaient voir ce côté de lui. Il déposa tendrement son bambin sur le sol et le regarda rejoindre ses sœurs qui s'amusaient avec une balle près de leurs parents.

« Amélia, fit Severus en hésitant, j'ignore comment te le dire, j'ignore si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je t'aime sincèrement. »

Il avait dit cela subitement, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il savait que ses propos étaient honnêtes, par contre il ignorait comment il avait pu laisser passer de telles paroles. Il avait parlé franchement, sans barrières, sans crainte, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien des années.

Amélia le regardait, attendrit, il y avait de ces moments où elle avait seulement envie d'être faite sienne n'importe où, sur le champ, sans songer aux conséquences, aux témoins ou au boire de ces enfants qui arriverait bien vite.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, un baiser passionné, un baiser d'amour pur. Océanne et Antoine arrivèrent dans le salon à ce moment et bien qu'ils préféraient grandement voir leur parent amoureux qu'en train de se disputer, ils ne pouvaient faire autrement que de se sentir indisposés devant cette preuve d'amour si évidente.

« Épargnez-nous, laissa échapper Océanne avant de se rendre compte ce qu'elle venait de dire. »

Et elle attendit, que l'orage éclate, car inévitablement son père réagirait à tout prix, elle n'avait aucune raison de croire autre chose. Toutefois rien ne survint, le calme était déconcertant. Ses deux parents la regardaient avec quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux, comme si une nouvelle trace d'amusement venait de s'y loger.

« J'étais sous l'impression, fit Severus, que vous…que tu étais toi-même amoureuse et donc susceptible de comprendre … »

Amélia lui attrapa discrètement la main, l'enjoignant de ce fait à se taire. Severus paru surpris, mais se souvint rapidement de ses engagements.

« Euh…, fit-elle perplexe, je vais aller dehors, d'accord ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas parfaitement la situation, mais à bien y penser, elle préférait ne pas la comprendre que la voir empirer.

« Bien sûr, répondit doucement Amélia, allez…je veux dire, vas-y. Et passe par la chambre de Harry en t'y rendant, peut-être voudra-t-il y aller. »

« Nous avons déjà demandé à Harry et il a refusé de venir, avoua Océanne. »

Amélia et Severus se regardèrent perplexes. Harry ne refusait jamais une proposition de sortir, Harry préférait de loin voler sur son balai que demeurer coincer à l'extérieur. Ils décidèrent de ne pas pousser l'interrogation et laissèrent Harry décider pour lui-même. Il avait suffisamment vécu aujourd'hui et Amélia savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le stress que ce garçon avait dû vivre en affrontant son ancien maître, ce père qu'il avait toujours craint et ce professeur duquel il avait davantage peur.

La rentrée aurait lieu dans deux jours, la fébrilité de chacun était palpable. Severus, même si habitué à enseigner, vivait la rentrée des classe avec une certaine nervosité. Alors lorsque venait le temps de se concentrer à être moins sévère avec ses enfants, il échouait fréquemment. Mais Amélia, dans sa bonté légendaire, tentait de rééquilibrer l'harmonie si fragile de sa famille tout en calmant les ardeurs punitives de cet homme qui était son époux.

Ainsi donc, le samedi soir, à deux jours de la rentrée, Océanne était assise dans le salon familiale, feignant de lire un roman d'aventure, alors que ses parents discutaient non loin de là. Le ton montait légèrement, la discussion était épineuse, mais rien qui n'empêcha l'adolescente de poursuivre sa lecture.

« Océanne, fit Severus, retourne à ta chambre, ta mère et moi devons discuter. »

« Mais je n'écoute même pas ce que vous dites. Je préfère lire ici, je suis davantage confortable. »

« Ce n'était pas une option, Océanne ! Votre chambre ! »

Severus était vraiment en colère, c'était dans ces seuls moments qu'il retournait au vouvoiement.

«Vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre, s'impatienta-t-elle, ce serait vraiment mieux, ainsi je pourrais lire et vous pourriez discuter ! »

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà mentionné que votre insolence n'avait plus sa place ici, l'avertit-il. Si je décide que vous devez vous retrouver dans votre chambre, alors c'est à cet endroit que vous irez, sans me questionner ! »

« Vous n'êtes certainement pas Merlin, vos paroles et vos ordres ne sont ni absolues, ni sacrées ! J'ai autant le droit que quiconque de me trouver au salon, si je le désire ! »

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, se dégageant vivement de la pogne d'Amélia ! Severus prit sa fille par le bras et la leva sans peine. Elle se défit rapidement de la main de son père en lui lançant un regard noir et en se réinstallant dans le divan. Severus vit noir à ce moment et il la gifla avant même de reconsidérer cette mauvaise idée.

Océanne souffrit en recevant cette gifle, oui, mais elle souffrit davantage de cette honte qui y était accompagnée. Elle se leva et partie aussitôt, rejoignant finalement sa chambre en se retenant de peine et de misère d'éclater en sanglots.

Severus avait laissé retomber sa main à ses côtés, regardant, hébété, la porte de la chambre de sa fille qu venait de se fermer. Elle était blessée, sa fille, mais peut-être l'était-il autant, sinon plus qu'elle. Il avait encore une fois manqué à sa promesse, à sa pseudo mission. Il se retourna vers sa femme, sa femme qui le regardait tristement, sa femme qui toutefois ne le jugeait pas. Elle lui ouvrit les bras et tous deux s'étreignirent vainement en tentant de se réconforter.

Soudain les flammes devinrent vertes.

« Océanne, demanda la voix inquiète de Gabriel ? »

Severus sursauta en entendant cet appel et il se retourna pour faire face aux flammes. Comment un Gryffondor avait atterri dans son foyer ? Le mystère était des plus complets.

« Professeur Rogue, fit Gabriel, craintif, Océanne m'avait dit de la contacter par cheminée ce soir. Je suis désolé de vous déranger. »

« Océanne vous avait demandé cela, s'enquit-il, étonné ? »

L'élève lui fit signe que oui, avant de répondre verbalement.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Vous devez vraiment aimer ma fille pour avoir accepté, fit Rogue surpris, à moins que ce soit votre stupidité Gryffondoresque qui voulus a permis d'agir avant de réfléchir. »

L'élève devint blême.

« Alors, c'est vous le fameux Gryffondor qui a eu ma fille, demanda Rogue sans vraiment attendre de réponse ? Je vous conseille vivement de ne jamais la faire souffrir, Hunt. »

Gabriel avala péniblement, alors que son maître de potions se levait.

« Je vais aller la chercher, fit-il sèchement. »

Severus se retira du salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Il frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Océanne, j'entre, avertit-il. »

Il la trouva couchée sur son lit, l'air abattu. Il regrettait évidemment son geste. Severus remarqua évidemment la marque bleue sur la joue de sa fille, cette marque qu'il lui avait imposée. Son orgueil le força à na pas s'excuser.

« Océanne, vous avez invité un de mes élèves à vous contacter par notre cheminée, l'accusa-t-il. Avez-vous idée de ce que cela représente ? J'imagine que non. Maintenant rendez-vous au salon, parlez à votre copain et nous discuterons ensuite ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, fit-elle, davantage gênée par sa joue qu'elle avait vue se transformer en une incroyable ecchymose. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles vous m'obéissiez, jeune fille ! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles vous deviez me tutoyer, père ! »

« Ne JOUE pas à ce jeu avec moi, Océanne ! Ce Gryffondor est dans mon antre et je le veux partit d'ici cinq minutes. »

Severus tint la porte de la chambre de sa fille ouverte et l'intima de sortir. Océanne obéit à contre cœur, se dirigeant lentement vers le salon.

Elle s'accroupit devant les flammes, sentant le regard de son père lui brûler le dos. Elle se retourna vivement en lui lançant un regard d'acier.

« Je suis encore capable de discuter seule, merci, lui dit-elle en se sentant de plus en plus prête à exploser. »

« Nous règlerons ceci plus tard, fit Amélia d'un ton qui imposait l'obéissance, maintenant, Severus viens avec moi. »

Severus lança à son tour un regard colérique à sa fille et suivit sa femme, alors que la jeune Serpentard soupirait, découragée. Elle se retourna vers les flammes vertes et regarda amoureusement Gabriel.

« Je m'excuse, fit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, je voulais rester dans le salon, mais mon père m'a obligée à rejoindre ma chambre car il voulait discuter avec ma mère. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dessus, je suis vraiment navrée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ma douce, ton père ne m'as pas découpé en morceau pour m'ajouter à ses potions. Mais toi par contre, tu ne m'as pas l'air de bien aller. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, Gaby. Que voulais-tu me dire ? Je suis désolée de te bousculer, mais mes parents reviendront rapidement. »

« Il y a un spectacle demain après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, voudrais-tu venir ? J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'y accompagnes. »

Océanne fixa tristement les flammes. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait s'y rendre, ce qui était moins certain c'était si elle pourrait si rendre.

« Je te recontacterai plus tard, Gab, je dois demander à mes parents. Je suis privée de sortie depuis deux semaines, l'informa-t-elle. »

« La situation ne s'est pas améliorée à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il, ma pauvre. Veux-tu que je lui parle ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure méthode pour entrer dans ses faveurs. Je vais lui parler. »

Ils se promirent leur amour total avant de se laisser. Océanne respira profondément, une épreuve difficile l'attendait.

Elle patienta dans sa chambre alors que ses parents discutaient et songea avec regret que tout aurait été si aisé si elle avait obéit de prime abord. Elle n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps, car ses parents se présentaient à sa porte de chambre, avec la détermination de lui parler. Elle déglutit difficilement, sachant que peu importe ce qu'ils lui diraient, elle l'aurait mérité. Ce pourquoi elle tenta d'oublier rapidement

« Océanne, entama Amélia, je crois que nous devrions parler. »

L'adolescente ne pouvait pas contredire cela, elle le croyait autant que ses parents.

« Je sais, avoua-t-elle en surprenant les deux adultes. »

La surprise se lisait sur leur visage.

« Nous sommes tous anxieux face à la rentrée, fit Amélia, parfois tous oublions nos ententes. Alors je propose que nous oublions tous ce qui vient de se produire. Ton manque de respect et ton insolence furent confrontés à la sévérité et l'intransigeance de ton père. Tentons de repartir à neuf, finit-elle de proposer. »

Océanne regarda ses parents et se surprit à sourire, elle y avait certainement échappé belle. Severus n'exprimait rien, il était vaguement en retrait et regardait, femme et fille s'entretenir. Il se sentait tellement désabusé devant cette conversation, devant cette complicité que partageaient les deux femmes.

« Je sais, fit-elle en tentant le tout pour le tout, que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir jusqu'à la rentrée, mais Gabriel m'a invitée à un spectacle demain après-midi. J'aimerais vraiment y aller. Je vous en prie. Je reviendrai dès que la représentation se terminera. »

Severus avait eu tôt fait de ne pas apprécier cette idée saugrenue, par contre Amélia le voyait autrement. Les deux adultes se retirèrent pour en discuter et ils revinrent annoncer à leur aînée qu'elle pourrait sortir le lendemain, à condition, bien entendu, qu'elle respecte son heure de rentrée. Océanne était bien trop heureuse de pouvoir assister à la représentation pour songer que son couvre-feu était immédiatement après le spectacle.

Par contre un nuage persistait au dessus de sa tête. Son visage était complètement ravagé par une marque bleue jaune qui n'en finissait plus de colorer la joue.

Severus s'avança vers sa fille, vers cette adolescente, cette jeune femme qui ferma les yeux en le voyant. Le cœur du père se figea un moment.

« Océanne, fit-il doucement, applique cette pommade sur ta joue et demain elle aura une teinte normale. »

Sans dire davantage il sortit, incapable de regarder cette enfant qu'il avait fait souffrir, incapable d'affronter plus longtemps les conséquences de son geste.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup à toi, pour ton soutien continuel et ta compréhension ! À la prochaine !

**Apitchoum** : Pfffff…t'as pas eu de chance faut croire, à moins que je sois immunisée à tes requêtes…ça doit être ça ! Merci de ton soutien…si …soutenant ! à la prochaine !

**Thealie** : oui c'est très ardu, mais bon j'imagine que son caractère lui permet de « tolérer » la situation, mais bon il a lui aussi une limite et ses parents l'atteindront bientôt s'ils ne changent pas de comportement. Je ne remercie de suivre, vraiment !

**Gigiblue** : Évidemment, ton idée est fondée et merveilleuse, c'était aussi mon avis pour la suite. Je te remercie de suivre ma fic, vraiment ! À bientôt !

**Akeri**** la malicieuse** : Oui…la thérapie familiale j'y avais pensé, heureuse de voir que cette idée t'avait aussi traversé l'esprit ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Mamieboubou**: Merci à toi et à la prochaine !

Vif d'or : tu as raison, l'apprentissage est terminé, mais sa vie commence…Merci de lire, sincèrement ! À la prochaine !

**Anonyme :** Et bien c'est un avis. J'imagine que cela a à voir avec le comportement de la personne, moi je sais que je survivrais parfaitement dans cette situation…Merci de me laisser savoir tes opinions ! À la prochaine !

**Calynounette**: Severus n'a pas encore parlé de la magie qu'a utilisée Harry, mais cela va venir dans le prochain chapitre sans doute.

Je vais répondre à tes questions :

**-Si Harry va en 6ème année, c'est uniquement pour reprendre une vie sociale?**

Pour reprendre une vie sociale oui, mais aussi pour suivre ses cours comme tous les autres. Oui il a obtenu une certaine puissance, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il doit obtenir ses qualifications que seul Poudlard peut lui donner.

**-Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'évaluation au niveau théorie lors de la dernière Evaluation?**

Il y en avait une, je ne l'ai pas décrite ou mentionnée, par oublie sans doute.

**-Aura-t-on des explications quant à la puissance magique d'Harry? Il a prononcé une incantation qu'il ne connaissait pas... ?**

Oui dans des chapitres ultérieurs.

**- Survivras-tu à tous ces enfants en plus de tes études ?**

Sans doute, la question n'est pas au niveau de ma survie, mais au niveau de l'indulgence de mes lecteurs.. Moi je survivrai, mais mes lecteurs me demeureront-ils fidèles malgré ce retard ?

Alors je te remercie de ta review, ce fut très apprécié !

**Lunenoire** : Oui la psy m'offre un beau sujet ! Je te remercie de lire, sincèrement ! À bientôt !

**Zabou** : Merci à toi et merci pour ta compréhension ! À la prochaine !

**Hermionedu69 **: Merci à toi, merci beaucoup ! À bientôt !

**Kyana**** HLD** : Merci à toi, tes encouragements furent appréciés ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Satya** : Merci d'avoir compris ! Merci de ce review ! À bientôt !

**Minerve** : Tu avais vu juste pour les thérapies de famille ! Bravo !

**Griffondora** : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue à toi ! À la prochaine !

**Harry-Abdoul** : Je vais répondre à ton message en remettant ce que tu as écrit en caractères gras.

**en**** Fait abdoul et harry c la meme personne car pour faire les deux g changé de session, **

Ha ok, d'accord.

**sinon**** tu nous fait attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre . Tu continue pendant 2 ans et tu va faire QUE 20 CHAPITRES ! c une blague j'espere!**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une blague, vous avez quand même eu 108 chapitres en un an…je suis humaine tu sais, je n'avais pas prévu voir mon emploi du temps aussi bouleversé, mais bon je m'y adapte. As-tu des enfants ? si oui tu comprendras que 2 adolescents délaissés par leur mère et confiés depuis toujours à eux-mêmes sont très difficiles à s'occuper. Pardonne-moi si je ne mets pas mes priorités sur des choses comme l'écriture et de concentrer mes énergies sur certains humains en souffrance.

**tes**** cousins cousines T'a qu'a les violer comme ca leurs parents te les confieront plus (non je rigole) **

Étrangement, je ne rigole jamais avec le viol. On parle d'humains, d'enfants, ils méritent d'être aimés et appréciés et supportés, ne serait-ce que pour la première fois de leur vie !

**et**** puisque la fic est classée M met une scene de sexe au prochain chapitre steuplait...**

As-tu lu la définition que donne sur les ratings ? Je vais te la donner

_Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language._

TRADUCTION: N'est pas recommandé pour des enfants de moins de seize ans, car contient des scènes non-explicites de thèmes « d'adultes », de violence et de langage corsés.

Alors comme tu vois, il ne fait pas mention qu'un rating M implique obligatoirement des scènes de sexe…j'en ai mis quelques unes, mais je n'axe pas ma fic sur le sexe, désolée.

Autrement, je te remercie de lire, sincèrement ! À bientôt et sans rancune!

**Lakmi** : Je te remercie énormément ! Tu lis ma fic sur les mariages forcés ? Tu es sur la liste de diffusion ? dans le cas contraire laisse-le moi savoir je vais t'ajouter, si tu me laisses ton email bien entendu ! Oui c'est vrai, j'aimerais être la fille de Severus, dans cette fic ou dans n'importe quelle autre fic. Je sais c'est peut-être du masochisme, mais je n'y peux rien, Severus me passionne, m'intrigue !

Si je retranscris ma propre histoire ? non pas vraiment.. Mes parents étaient sévères, oui, mais ils ne nous touchaient jamais. Mais je retranscris, par contre, ma peur d'enfant, ma peur de voir mon monde s'écrouler, peur qui s'est avérée réelle, j'en conviens. Je te remercie de ce review ! À bientôt !

**Mahun**** Céleste Black** : Je te remercie sincèrement, cela me touche profondément. Est-ce que tu savais que ma fic Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur se trouve sur un autre site maintenant ? Si tu l'ignorais, va dans mon profil le lien y est indiqué dans « homepage » ! Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Neny** : J'ai adoré ta review, ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai vaguement prévu quelque chose pour Antoine, mais bon, rien n'est certain. Merci de lire ma fic, sincèrement j'en suis touchée ! À bientôt !

**Namyothis** : Je suis effectivement débordée, un adolescent en pleine crise et une enfant qui souffre ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus évident à gérer, mis un jour à la fois j'y parviens ! Merci à toi, vraiment ! À la prochaine !

**Lily** : Et bien je te remercie, c'est très gentil à toi ! À la prochaine !

**Lunenoire** : Pour le prochain chapitre ? Et bien faudra attendre, Harry a bien trop à cœur de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment pour mettre leur vie en danger, mais bon je vous promets une scène…Quand ? lorsque Voldemort sera mort (si jamais Harry survit)…avec qui ? ça je ne sais pas encore. Je te remercie de suivre ma fic ! À bientôt !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami **: Là suite était en correction lorsque j'ai reçu ta review…ma merveilleuse correctrice avait bien du travail, comme je n'avais plus le temps de me corriger moi-même, alors j'ai demandé à la belle lice-chan de le faire ! Harry va tomber amoureux, oui, lorsque la menace de Voldemort ne planera plus sur lui. Pour ce qui est du slash, je ne sais pas encore….Merci de lire et à bientôt

**Kaiera1 **: Je te remercie de lire, pour ce qui est de la sortie des chapitres, l'explication est au chapitre précédent, je fais ce que je peux, désolée de vous faire attendre, vraiment ça m'attriste. Merci de lire et à bientôt !


	109. Chapitre 109: Les limites à tester

Note de l'auteur : La sixième année de Harry va commencer, il n'y aura pas de spoilers dans cette fic ! Et merci de votre soutien !

Chapitre 109

La répartition venait de se terminer, Océanne n'avait pas vu le rouge de ses joues prendre une teinte moins apparente depuis le début de la soirée. Assise entre son père et sa mère, elle regardait son assiette avec une attention particulière. Elle allait certainement être la risée de toute l'école. Elle n'avait pas cru que son père se souviendrait de cette fâcheuse promesse, de cette punition idiote, mais il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer non plus. Elle soupira lourdement alors que Dumbledore venait de terminer son discours, en sentant les regards de ses camarades lui brûler la peau.

La Grande Salle était agitée, bruyante au grand plaisir d'Albus, au grand dam de Severus. Alors que le brouhaha de début de repas battait son plein, Océanne se faisait maintes promesses, se jurant de ne plus jamais contredire son père, sachant d'avance que ses futiles promesses ne tiendraient pas la route.

- Océanne, fit Severus, si attirer l'attention t'enchante, alors continue sur ta lancée.

Océanne soupira, sachant qu'elle en avait encore pour longtemps à moins que…

- Est-ce que je peux sortir de table, demanda-t-elle faiblement ?

- Non, Océanne, fit Amélia, tu restes jusqu'à la fin du repas. C'est malheureux, mais c'est ainsi.

- J'ai seize ans, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'humiliation que je subis. Je suis trop vieille pour être punie de cette manière

- Nous en discuterons plus tard, Océanne, lorsque nous serons seuls, promit la mère.

- Regardez, tenta-t-elle, je ne me souviens même pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter d'être punie et ce seul repas fut vraiment humiliant, alors est-ce possible de ne pas me contraindre à revenir encore et encore ?

Severus conserva le silence, il devait laisser Amélia prendre la situation en charge, c'était l'entente, mais il lui coûtait cher de la respecter.

- Plus tard, répéta plus sévèrement Amélia, nous en discuterons plus tard.

Océanne se contenta de récupérer quelques aliments à l'occasion en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations s'éterniser.

L'adolescente soupira et osa finalement jeter un regard sur les élèves. Bien rapidement, elle vit Antoine, l'air espiègle qui lui souriait étrangement. Comme emportée par un comportement enfantin, elle ne pu se retenir et lui tira la langue. Antoine se moqua encore davantage en continuant de discuter avec ses camarades.

'Le traître, songea-t-elle !'

- Océanne, réprimanda Amélia, te rends-tu compte que tu viens de grimacer devant tout Poudlard ?

Non elle n'avait pas réalisé cela, oui elle rougit davantage. La tension était intense, tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers la table où se trouvaient les enseignants, s'attendant à ce que le maître de potions réagisse. Pourtant ce dernier ne fit que regarder avec insistance cette fille qui était sienne. Était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire qu'elle se permettait d'être aussi hasardeuse ?

Océanne n'en pouvait plus, elle se recula vivement, les joues en feu et se leva pour partir.

- Océanne, fit Amélia, tu te rassois immédiatement, ou tu en paieras le prix plus tard.

Amélia en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation, elle aussi était d'avis que sa fille était trop vieille pour subir tel traitement, mais elle voulait que les ordres et conséquences donnés par Severus soient toujours soutenus par elle-même. De telle sorte que les enfants ne soient pas constamment entre deux feux, se demandant qui croire ou qui craindre le plus.

Océanne se réinstalla finalement, les yeux brûlants plus que jamais…et c'est en fixant méticuleusement son assiette qu'elle versa quelques larmes. Minerva et Dumbledore avaient, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, assistés à cette scène malheureuse, et afin de faire cesser ce silence si inhabituel, si lourd, ils fixèrent l'ensemble des élèves pour les faire retourner à leur repas et reprendre leur conversation.

Finalement, le repas se termina, pas assez rapidement selon Océanne, et ils se levèrent pour retourner à leur appartement.

Severus avait observé ce fils pendant le repas, l'avait observé interagir, il l'avait observé feindre magnifiquement le bonheur. Ses amis semblaient n'y voir que du feu.

'Imbéciles Gryffondor, pensa-t-il.'

Il continua sa route, les triplés gambadant près de lui, sa femme à l'arrière tentant de raisonner leur aînée difficile. Antoine qui était demeuré à la table des Serpentard, promit alors de passer ultérieurement à l'appartement.

Severus avait regardé Gabriel, provoquant chez l'adolescent un rougissement instantané, avant de recevoir un léger coup de coude de son épouse qui était arrivée près de lui.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec Harry, demanda faiblement Océanne ? Je vais revenir à l'appartement avec lui ce soir, promit-elle finalement.

- Bien sûr, Océanne, fit Amélia avant que Severus ne refuse.

La petite famille quitta la Grande Salle sous les murmures des élèves. Les étudiants ne voyaient pas fréquemment les gamins et demeuraient à chaque fois interdits devant l'existence d'une version moins horrible de leur enseignant.

- Bonjour beauté, fit Gabriel alors que les beaux parents n'étaient plus à portée de saisir ses paroles. Tu nous rejoints pour une petite fête ce soir à la Salle sur Demande ? Des élèves des quatre maisons y seront.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle. Je pourrais même apporter du Fire Whisky, mes parents en ont quelques bouteilles. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en voyant l'air qu'il venait de prendre. Ils ne le sauront pas.

- Océanne, tenta de la raisonner Harry…

- Écoute Harry, je sais très bien ce que tu allais dire, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas d'accord, mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre cela. Je sais que tout ira bien.

Harry doutait sérieusement de cela, mais ne s'opposa pas davantage. Il tenterait d'obtenir la permission de coucher dans son dortoir pour assister à la fête. Même si initialement il avait cru que cette soirée serait une merveilleuse idée, avec la promesse d'Océanne de fournir non seulement de l'alcool, mais de l'alcool qui provenait de la réserve de leur père, maintenant l'envie de s'y rendre était beaucoup moins attirante. Toutefois, malgré le risque évident, il chassa ses craintes naissantes et tenta d'imaginer le bonheur qu'il aurait à s'amuser autant, à retrouver ses amis.

- Je rentre Océanne, fit-il finalement, je vais tenter d'avoir le droit de partager le dortoir des Gryffondor.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Harry, proposa Ron ? je pourrais proposer à Rogue de m'assurer de ton « bien-être ».

- Mauvaise idée Ron, mon père n'appréciera pas que j'aie étalé notre vie de famille ainsi.

- Harry a raison, Ron, fit Hermione, mieux vaut pour Harry d'y aller seul.

Harry lui sourit doucement, en remarquant pour la première fois combien son amie .tait belle. Avait-il été aveugle pendant toutes ces années ? Ou bien avait-il été trop bête et trop égoïste pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Harry secoua lentement sa tête. Oui Hermione était ravissante, mais Hermione était pratiquement sa sœur. Il ne se voyait pas entretenir une relation amoureuse avec Hermione, il l'adorait évidement, mais la question n'était pas à ce niveau. Il l'adorait peut-être trop pour risquer de perdre cette amitié au profit d'un amour transitoire, éphémère. Il était conscient qu'à son âge les amours ne perduraient pas.

Sur ces étranges pensées, il se leva de table, rapidement, suivit d'Océanne. Ensembles ils saluèrent les Gryffondor et prirent la direction de leur appartement.

- Océanne t'as vu la tête de père lorsque tu as pris place à la table des Gryffondor, demanda Harry particulièrement amusé ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, veux-tu ? Je vais suffisamment en entendre parler à la maison, fit-elle faussement dramatique.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est mieux depuis quelques temps, demanda Harry ? Je veux dire depuis que la psy a parlé à toute la famille.

- Bien sûr répondit-elle. Par contre je trouve que c'est vraiment déstabilisant. Avant ce n'était pas compliqué. Désobéir entraînait une punition et cette punition Père l'administrait fortement. Maintenant de le voir se taire et se contrôler, de voir mère sévir à sa place c'est…c'est mélangeant. Et puis c'est comme si j'avais perdu ma mère protectrice. Et je l'aurais perdue pour obtenir un père plus tolérant…j'ignore laquelle des deux situations je préfère.

- Exactement, confirma Harry en soupirant. C'est comme si nous voulions un peu le meilleur des deux situations.

Océanne et Harry se regardèrent en souriant faiblement.

- Allez, fit Océanne, ce soir nous allons fêter et oublier ça.

- Nous risquons vraiment gros si nous nous faisons prendre, constata-t-il.

- Arrête un peu espèce de faux Gryffondor, l'agaça-t-elle en le poussant légèrement.

Océanne commença alors à courir, incitant son frère à la poursuivre. Harry comprit le jeu et se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne profita pas de la rapidité que ses entraînements d'apprenti lui avait léguée, il préférait de loin s'amuser.

- Nous devrions arrêter ici, fit finalement Océanne, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'appartement, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que nous nous ferions dire pour avoir agit ainsi.

Harry lui sourit simplement, approuvant cette sage décision.

- Harry, poursuivit-elle, penses-tu encore à t'en aller ? Je veux dire, si nos parents te laissent rejoindre ta tour, tenteras-tu de fuir ?

Il la regarda étrangement, tentant de la sonder.

- Peu importe ce que sera ta réponse, rajouta-t-elle, je ne vais rien dire.

- Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de partir, finit-il par dire.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'enlaça dans ses bras en lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue. Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'appartement, discutant allègrement de sujets légers.

- Mère, Père, fit Harry en les rejoignant au salon, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

- Bien sûr Harry, fit Amélia, nous sommes toujours disposés à t'écouter.

Harry inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller dormir dans ma tour ce soir. Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore d'évidences de mes intentions et qu'il est normal que vous vous inquiétiez, mais je vous promets que je ne partirai pas.

- C'était notre intention de te laisser cette opportunité. Après avoir discuté avec la psychomage, nous avons décidé de te laisser cette chance. Nous te laisserons dormir dans ton dortoir, vaguer à tes activités avec les Gryffondor, faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddicht de ta maison ainsi que faire tes devoirs et études avec tes camarades. Nous sommes conscients que te forcer à étudier quotidiennement n'est plus d'actualité, termina doucement de dire Amélia.

- Et pour Pré-au- Lard ? Pour aller voir mes parents à la tour d'Astronomie ? Pour aller visiter Hagrid, demanda plein d'espoir Harry ?

- Tes parents tu pourras toujours aller les voir Harry, continua Amélia alors que Severus les regardait interagir avec une expression vague, nous ne t'en empêcherons jamais. Si tout se déroule bien, tu pourras aussi te rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Pour ce qui est de Hagrid et bien j'imagine qu'il faudra que tu fasses une concession de ton côté et que tu amènes toujours quelqu'un avec toi. Et rassure-toi ce quelqu'un peut très bien être un de tes amis. Tente simplement de nous avertir lorsque tu quittes le périmètre du château.

- Merci, parvint à dire Harry, merci pour tout.

Océanne arriva à ce moment, un air angélique pendu à son visage, alors que les poches de sa cape débordaient d'alcool en tout genre, heureusement devenu minuscule grâce à un simple sort.

- Océanne, fit Amélia avant que sa fille décide de se pousser, nous devons te parler avant que tu ne quittes pour ton dortoir.

Un éclair de panique passa dans l'esprit de la jeune Serpentard, mais des années d'entraînement lui avait appris à dissimuler ses émotions.

- Je serai à ma chambre, Océanne, fit alors Harry, je vais t'attendre pour partir…nous ferons un bout de chemin ensembles.

Océanne hocha lentement la tête. Ses parents ne savaient certainement pas ce qu'elle venait de leur emprunter…en fait de leur voler, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de leur remettre. Elle respira profondément, tentant de conserver son calme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fit-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ?

La nervosité lui faisait certainement perdre la tête.

- Océanne, avertit simplement Amélia.

Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agit, mais elle ignorait ce qui la rendait si agressive.

- J'imagine, poursuivit Amélia, qu'un seul repas à la table des enseignants t'a fait comprendre que de nous manquer de respect était un acte inadéquat que nous n'accepterons pas ? Quoi que je commence à douter, à la lumière de ce que j'ai pu observer au cours de la dernière minute.

- J'ai compris, je vous jure que j'ai compris, supplia-t-elle. C'était vraiment le pire moment de ma vie ! Des retenues à frotter des chaudrons seraient moins enrageants que ce seul moment.

- Fais bien attention à ce que tu souhaites, Océanne, dit tranquillement Severus.

- Ce n'est qu'une image, tenta-t-elle de se racheter…

- Bien sûr Océanne, continua Amélia. Alors puisque de t'humilier n'était pas ce que nous voulions faire, tu passeras les autres repas à la table des Serpentard.

- À cet effet Océanne, fit Severus, tu as une maison, tu devrais t'installer avec eux, et non pas avec les Gryffondor.

- Cette rivalité entre maison est ridicule et je n'y crois pas. Je vais m'installer là où je l'entends, s'opposa-t-elle !

- Je te conseillerais vivement, de nuancer ton intonation, avertit Amélia.

- Bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, bonne nuit, à demain.

- Nous t'aimons aussi Océanne, à demain, dit Amélia.

Lorsque les deux adolescents sortirent enfin de l'appartement, Océanne sentit la froideur des cachots faire compétition avec sa nuque et son dos trempés de sueur. Elle détestait ce genre de situation.

- Ça va, demanda doucement Harry ?

- Ouais, ouais, fit-elle semblant être parfaitement en contrôle de la situation.

- Ton teint pâle, tes mains tremblantes et la sueur qui perle à ton front sont pourtant des indices qui me prouvent le contraire.

- Écoute, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je suis vraiment à fleur de peau depuis quelques temps.

- Allez, nous avons une merveilleuse soirée devant nous ! Tu pourras parfaitement tenter d'oublier cela !

Elle lui sourit en tentant d'éviter que ce sourire ne ressemble trop à une grimace.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur demande, déjà 20 personnes des différentes maisons y étaient. Harry et Océanne remarquèrent rapidement les bouteilles d'alcool déjà amorcées, en se questionnant sur leur provenance. Ron les vit arriver et s'approcha d'eux. Le jeune Gryffondor commençait déjà à afficher les séquelles d'une trop grande consommation d'alcool et c'est la chemise à moitié sortie de son pantalon et les cheveux éméchés qu'il les rejoignit.

- Fred et George nous ont donné quelques bouteilles Harry pour que nous puissions célébrer la fin de ton apprentissage. Ils auraient bien aimé pouvoir venir, mais ils devaient travailler sur leur nouveau produit, termina de déblatérer Ron.

- Harry, lança soudainement Hermione ! Tu as pu venir ! C'est merveilleux ! Ne fais pas attention à Ron il est déjà trop ivre pour pouvoir tenir une conversation !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'offusqua Ron, j'ai à peine bu !

- Tu as déjà trop bu, s'indigna Hermione !

- C'est faux, tu crois toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, finit-il de dire avant de marmonner, jevaisallermechercheràboire !

- À ce que je vois, fit Harry en souriant doucement, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

- Et je crois, termina Hermione que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, Harry, si tu savais à quel point tu nous as manqué !

Ils s'enlacèrent alors, oubliant l'instant de quelques secondes le monde autour.

- Merci, Mione.

La soirée s'enchaîna rapidement, au rythme des bouteilles qui se vidaient, des paroles qui s'échangeaient, des danses qui se partageaient. Océanne, déjà fragilisée par cette soirée richement émotionnelle, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de goûter à quelques alcools différents et devint ivre morte bien avant que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Harry songea qu'avoir eu sa cape d'invisibilité, il aurait ramené sa sœur dans le dortoir des Serpentard, mais sans sa cape, l'aventure demeurait périlleuse et même assassine s'il fallait qu'ils tombent sur leur père.

Finalement, Drago, qui avait été invité par Océanne afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'aille pas tout raconter à leur père, raccompagna cette dernière dans son dortoir, la laissant s'échouer sur son lit avant de demander à Pansy de lui administrer à son réveil une potion de sobriété.

Le premier cours de l'année pour les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard était celui de potion. Harry attendait avec Ron et Hermione l'entrée du local en discutant des retrouvailles mémorables de la veille. Ron avait réussi à dégriser complètement, mais un mal de tête lui rappelait douloureusement la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée.

Le maître de potions arriva rapidement et il fit entrer les élèves dans sa classe. Étonnement, Ron était parvenu à obtenir une note suffisamment élevée pour prendre le cours de potions de sixième année. L'absence d'Océanne frappa immédiatement Severus. Il garda Harry à l'écart alors que les derniers élèves entraient en classe.

- As-tu vu Océanne, demanda Severus inquiet ?

- Non, avoua-t-il, je ne l'ai pas vu, elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner.

Severus sentit l'anxiété le gagner. I craignait pour sa fille. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château et d'une manière ou d'une autre était parvenu à s'en prendre à sa fille ? Il repoussa rapidement ces idées en faisant signe à Harry de rejoindre sa place.

- Miss Parkinson, fit-il venez ici. Avez-vous vu Océanne ce matin, demanda-t-il alors que sa jeune élève venait d'arriver ?

- Évidemment, fit-elle avec dégoût. Elle vomissait son trop plein d'alcool sur le plancher du dortoir des filles. C'était répugnant !

- Trop plein d'alcool, questionna-t-il ?

- Certaines élèves des quatre maisons ont jugé intéressant de faire une petite fête hier, évidemment l'alcool coulait à flot !

Severus n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Il avait très bien discerné les traces d'envie et de jalousie qui traînaient dans la voix de Pansy et de ce fait ne voulait en rien s'avouer que son aînée, sa fille, son sang ait pu adopter un comportement aussi indigne de ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, de ce qu'elle était.

Severus entra brusquement dans la salle de classe, lançant un regard circulaire paralysant.

- Que personne ne touche à quoi que ce soit, fit-il d'une voix si menaçante que personne osa ne serait-ce que respirer. Je reviens.

Sur ce, le maître de potions se dirigea vers le dortoir de son aîné alors que Drago et plusieurs Gryffondor lançaient des regards emplis de haine à Pansy. Elle s'était bien vengée. Elle n'avait pas été invité à la fête et n'avait pas conséquent pas donné la potion de sobriété à Océanne de telle sorte de leur faire payer. Elle savait très bien que si le professeur apprenait l'état de sa fille, il saurait remonter jusqu'à la source de la fête.

Severus ouvrit la porte du dortoir de sa fille, s'approcha furieusement du lit auquel les panneaux étaient encore tirés et il les ouvrit avec force. Le soleil entra rapidement dans la pénombre du lit d'Océanne et cette dernière gémit avant de se mettre un oreiller sur la tête.

- 'llez –vous en, marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse, certaine que ces copines venaient encore la réveiller.

On lui retira ses couvertures rapidement, la laissant la proie à la froideur de la pièce.

- PARTEZ, hurla-t-elle ! VOUS DIREZ À MON VIEUX QUE JE SUIS MALADE !

Severus sentait son sang bouillir et c'est de penser à sa femme, aux promesses qui lui avait faites qui l'empêcha de faire dégriser sa fille d'une gifle, à son avis, bien mérité.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et envoya sur sa fille une grande quantité d'eau glacée. Océanne s'assit brusquement dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé.

- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE, commença-t-elle, JE…je…

Elle venait de voir qui se tenait devant elle, elle venait de voir que ce n'était point ses copines, elle venait de constater qu'elle avait hurlé après son père. Il régnait décidemment une odeur de mort. Un mal de tête la faisait souffrir et d'avoir crié n'avait aidé en rien. Severus la sortit du lit, l'habilla d'un simple sort et la tira à l'extérieur du dortoir en prenant de soin de récupérer le matériel de sa fille pour le cours de potions.

- J'ai trop mal au cœur, se plaignit-elle, j'ai mal à la tête, laissez-moi dormir.

- Tais-toi Océanne, fit-il durement. Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce soir. Tu souffres ? Et bien tant mieux, peut-être apprendras-tu à boire intelligemment. Et je t'avertis, si tu prends une potion quelconque aujourd'hui je le saurai. Tu dégriseras à la manière moldue.

- Je suis désolée, se lamenta-t-elle…Père laissez-moi une chance…

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de te taire, Océanne, fit-il en arrêtant de marcher et en la regardant dans les yeux. Que tu acceptes de te soûler devant des élèves des quatre maisons, j'imagine que c'est ton problème, mais que tu consommes de l'alcool alors que tu es encore mineur et que cette consommation t'empêche d'assister à tes cours, alors ceci fait en sorte que c'est aussi devenu mon problème et celui de ta mère.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas lui dire, s'alarma-t-elle. Je ne veux pas la décevoir !

- Trop tard, Océanne, c'est beaucoup trop tard. Les Gryffondor ont tendance à agir et à réfléchir ensuite. Et toi, à force de te tenir avec eux, tu prends ces habitudes malheureuses. Pais-en le prix ! Maintenant je veux le silence.

Océanne baissa la tête, cette tête qui bourdonnait allègrement, cette tête qui la faisait souffrir. Ils parvinrent à la salle de classe en y créant, en y entrant, un froid désagréable. Le cours de potions se déroula douloureusement pour les élèves des deux maisons, le maître de potions était d'une humeur massacrante. Le cours se termina enfin et Océanne traîna un peu pour parler avec son père. Elle ne pouvait envisager que sa mère soit mise au courant, c'était inconcevable, c'était douloureusement inadmissible.

- Père, fit-elle doucement alors que le dernier élève venait de sortir.

- Océanne, je ne suis certainement pas dans une humeur propice à entendre tes jérémiades.

- Père, je vous en prie, n'en glissez pas mot à mère, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu vas être en retard pour ton prochain cours, Océanne, fit-il avant de la pousser vers la sortie et de prendre une direction opposée.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière, qu'il ne la prendrait pas en pitié et que sa mère en serait avisée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à pleurer.

Alors que le souper venait d'apparaître, Océanne jouait de manière désintéressée avec les aliments qui ornaient son assiette, avec ces aliments qui ne lui inspiraient rien d'agréable. Alors que sa fourchette maltraitait un amas de pois peu élogieux, Océanne sursauta lorsqu'une lettre se joignit à son repas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait, elle n'avait guère besoin de la lire pour avoir l'appétit coupé. Elle l'entrouvrit tout de même, pour la refermer aussitôt et finalement regarder ses parents qui affichaient un visage fermé.

Elle soupira, reposa sa fourchette et attendit comme une condamnée. Lorsque ses parents se levèrent, elle les imita pour finalement les suivre jusqu'à leur appartement.

Ses parents n'échangèrent aucune parole et Océanne en était presque gré. Son restant de migraine lancinait toujours dans sa tête, alors que ses pieds la menaient peut-être en Enfer.

- Mère, Père, tenta-t-elle alors que ses parents venaient de prendre place au salon.

- Océanne, tu vas nous laisser parler et ce sans interruption, fit Amélia. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

L'adolescente recula sur sa chaise, le cœur gros, la gorge serrée, avant de murmurer un léger « oui ». Elle détestait quand sa mère ressemblait autant à son père.

- Tu sais, Océanne, reprit plus doucement Amélia, que tu veuilles vivre ta vie, tester les limites ou faire des expériences est tout à fait normal et compréhensible à ton âge. Toutefois ne trouves-tu pas immature et irresponsable de ta part de prendre non seulement de l'alcool à l'intérieur des murs d'une école où ce genre de boissons est interdite, mais en plus d'en prendre jusqu'à t'en rendre malade, jusqu'à ne pas te présenter en cours ?

- Oui, souffla-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais…

Un simple haussement de sourcils de la part de son père et elle cessa l'argumentation.

- Dis-moi Océanne, comment tu as pu te procurer de l'alcool, demanda Amélia ?

L'adolescente hocha négativement sa tête, incapable de répondre, mais toutefois incapable de mentir. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle lâcha un profond soupir avant de se relever à nouveau pour partir.

- Si j'étais toi Océanne, fit Severus, je me réinstallerais tranquillement. Ta réaction nous montre que tu es bien plus coupable que nous pouvions le croire.

Océanne demeura immobile, les mains glacées et moites, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors que les pires scénarios défilaient dans sa tête.

Alors qu'elle s'imaginait tout avouer, on frappa à la porte. Severus regarda sa femme, perplexe, avant de se lever, suivie de cette dernière pour aller ouvrir. Mais lorsqu'il l'eu ouverte, il demeura bouche bée quelques secondes devant environ une cinquantaine d'étudiants qui se tenaient devant sa porte. Il remarque bien rapidement Harry et ce dernier avait plus qu'envie de se faire tout petit.

- Harry, gronda-t-il impatiemment, qu'elle est la signification de ceci ?

- Père, répondit nerveusement Harry en se détachant du groupe, si Océanne doit être réprimandée pour sa conduite d'hier soir, c'est que contrairement à nous tous, elle n'a pas reçu une potion de sobriété, c'est que contrairement à nous tous elle s'est fait coincer. Nous étions tous de la fête, nous sommes donc tous aussi coupables qu'elle.

Severus soupira fortement, avant de reporter son attention sur tous ses étudiants. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la stupidité avait été générale.

- Entre, nous discuterons, fit-il simplement.

Il attira Harry vers lui, le faisant entrer dans l'appartement en le poussant légèrement dans le dos. Harry avança, grandement humilié devant son père, mais c'est lorsqu'il vit aussi sa mère qu'il ne pu plus tolérer la situation et qu'il fixa le sol gravement. Severus se fit ensuite apparaître 4 parchemins sur lequel il inscrivit les noms et prénoms des élèves présents en les classant par maison.

- Vous allez retourner à vos dortoirs immédiatement, demain vos responsables de maisons seront avertis, fit-il austèrement. Pour ce qui est des Serpentard, je vous attends, demain à 7 heures dans ma salle de classe. À vos dortoir, maintenant !

Sur ce il referma la porte aux nez des élèves aventuriers en se tournant vers sa femme, désabusé. Harry avait rejoint une Océanne ébranlée au salon et il tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler, alors qu'elle tremblait presque devant ce qu'elle avait à avouer. Severus et Amélia arrivèrent au salon, observant quelques secondes leurs aînés en silence, avant de reprendre leur place initiale en face des adolescents.

- Nous attendons toujours après ta réponse, Océanne, fit remarquer Severus.

Océanne resserra la main de Harry, baissa sa tête en sentant le stress venir à bout d'elle.

- J'ai pris des bouteilles d'alcool dans votre réserve, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Les deux parents ouvrirent la bouche, estomaqués, avant de finalement la refermer et se regarder. Leurs enfants avaient été élevés de manière à toujours encourager la vérité. Et là, non seulement leur aîné les avait déçus, mais en plus elle les avait volés.

- D'accord, fit enfin Amélia en se sentant épuisée. Océanne, comme tu as volé cet alcool, tu travailleras pour ton père jusqu'à ce que tu ais remboursé ce que tu as pris. Je ne crois pas que la situation sera vraiment retenue contre les étudiants, vous êtes trop nombreux à être impliqués, une lettre sera probablement envoyée à leur parent, j'imagine.

- Et comme nous sommes vos parents, termina Severus, nous devrons réfléchir à tout ceci. Allez dans vos chambres pendant que votre mère et moi discutons.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire, fit Océanne avant de se lever, que je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle se leva, suivit de Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne subiraient rien de physique, rien de corporel, cette attente était pénible, la déception qu'ils avaient induite l'était davantage.

Les parents, au salon, n'en menait pas plus large.

- Severus, fit Amélia, comment pourrait-on leur en vouloir, alors nous avons fait la même chose à leur âge ?

- Et j'en ai souffert les conséquences, fit amèrement Severus.

- Justement, Severus, tu as souffert de cela, et tu ne veux certainement pas infliger la même douleur à nos enfants. Océanne a dû dégriser toute la journée de la manière moldue, elle a enduré son mal de tête sans rien pour la soulager, je crois que c'était suffisamment payé.

- Alors, que dis-tu d'une semaine de retenues, demanda Severus ?

- C'est beaucoup trop, fit Amélia, une seule retenue serait amplement suffisante.

- Très bien, concéda Severus. Une seule retenue, mais s'il y a une prochaine fois…

- Nous la gèrerons éventuellement, Severus. Il ne sert à rien d'anticiper et de voir tout négativement, nous avons de bons enfants, ils ont certainement compris.

Severus leva un sourcil sceptique, avant d'aller chercher ses enfants. Les deux adolescents suivirent leur père au salon, ne sachant plus à quoi s'attendre, ils se sentaient tellement effrayés devant l'inconnu.

- Nous avons décidé, entama Amélia, que vous auriez chacun une retenue vendredi soir prochain. En espérant que vous ayez suffisamment appris de cette situation.

- Océanne, je t'attendrai samedi et dimanche pour travailler dans mon laboratoire, fit Severus, ainsi tu pourras rembourser ce que tu nous a pris. J'imagine que ces journées ne seront pas suffisantes pour tout remplacer l'alcool manquant, mais je laisserai passer le reste. Je crois que simplement cette journée te fut très difficile à supporter.

- Est-ce que je pourrais venir travailler en fin de semaine avec Océanne, demanda Harry contre toute attente, après tout je savais ce qu'elle voulait faire et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

- Je ne vais certainement pas t'en empêcher, Harry, dit Severus. Il m'est toujours agréable de vous avoir avec moi, fit-il honnêtement.

Les enfants demeurèrent surpris devant cette marque d'affection si soudaine, mais à quelque part ils en furent très touchés.

- Est-ce que je peux tout de même retourner coucher dans mon dortoir, demanda Harry avec une voix presque éteinte ? Je veux dire, continua-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de ses parents, vous aviez perdu confiance en moi et je n'ai pas agit en fonction de vraiment conserver le peu de confiance que vous aviez.

- Harry, fit Amélia, tu n'avais pas perdu entièrement notre confiance, nous ne pouvions simplement pas te faire confiance sur certains points, nous ne voulions pas que tu nous quittes. Autrement, Harry, tu es une personne responsable, tu fais des erreurs, oui, comme tout le monde et il serait idiot et prétentieux de notre part de te retirer notre confiance à la moindre bourde. Saches que tu as retrouvé notre confiance, Harry, nous te savons fort, nous croyons que tu vas demeurer parmi nous. Alors oui, Harry, tu pourras retourner coucher dans ton dortoir ce soir, en évitant bien sûr, une autre fête arrosée.

- Nous ne voulions pas en faire une habitude, répondit-il en rougissant. Je crois qu'à la base cette fête fut organisée pour célébrer la fin de mon apprentissage.

Amélia lui sourit gentiment, comprenant les circonstances, ne voulant pas le faire culpabiliser plus longtemps.

- Je crois que vous devriez tous les deux retourner à votre dortoir, nous nous reverrons demain matin.

- Bonne nuit, firent les deux adolescents en cœur.

- Bonne nuit, répondrent à leur tour Amélia et Severus.

Lorsque les enfants furent partis, Severus sourit sans raison. Peut-être venait-il de comprendre ce que impliquait être parent. Les discussions et les explications, venait-il de comprendre, ont beaucoup plus d'importance dans l'éducation des enfants, que les punitions elles-mêmes.

Le lendemain, les directeurs des différentes maisons furent effectivement avertis du comportement de leurs élèves et ils décidèrent tous d'avertir simplement les parents, comme Amélia l'avait prévu. Et cette journée-là, au dîner, une trentaine de hiboux volèrent dans la pièces, délivrant à leur malheureux destinataire une enveloppe trop rouge, une enveloppe qui hurlait trop fort. Lorsque Océanne et Harry entendirent cela, ils se sourirent, au moins ils s'étaient évités la honte, pour une fois la punition n'avait pas été exagérée.

Alors voilà un autre chapitre de terminer…Cette fic approche à sa fin, je crois qu'il ne reste pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres à produire. C'est un brin nostalgique. Merci à vous tous.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, les enfants vont bien, (eum…c'est plutôt moi qui est en train de péter les plombs…lol...mais ça c'est une autre histoire) !

**Ornaluca** : Merci beaucoup à toi, ton soutien m'est très bénéfique et je l'apprécie grandement ! À la prochaine !

**Calypso** : Merci beaucoup à toi, c'est vraiment très gentil. Je crois t'avoir répondu par email, non ? J'ai la mémoire courte et j'oublie (légèrement) parfois ce que j'ai fait…eum..Alors merci et à la prochaine !

**Karotte** : J'avoue qu'avec le recul je regarde des trucs que j'ai écrit et je sais que je ne referais plus ces choses ainsi, toutefois ceci étant fait, je ne veux pas faire marche arrière. La manière que je fais réagir Harry est peut-être OOC…je tente vraiment de le rendre cohérent, mais je ne réussis sans doute pas toujours…mais bon je suis loin de la perfection. Je te remercie infiniment pour tes bons mots, ce fut très agréable. À bientôt !

**Mahun** **Célestre Black** : Je dois dire que ta review m'a sincèrement touchée. Honnêtement. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu…Merci infiniment ! Et à bientôt !

**Zozo** : Merci à toi, merci beaucoup ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

**Gigiblue** : Oui on a tendance à croire, en tant qu'adulte qu'il soit normal qu'un enfant nous doive le respect, mais pour un adolescent, je suis en train de remarquer que cette vérité n'est pas intégrée…Océanne est adolescente, elle suit beaucoup plus ses impulsions et elle se sent certainement souvent à vif. Merci aussi de ta compréhension, ça me touche. Et ne t'en fais, pas, je ne me souviens pas de ta dernière review, donc tu n'as pas dû me traumatiser plus que cela…je ne me laisse pas facilement impressionner ! Antoine a une vie, mais pour le moment il est trop parfait et il me lasse un peu…mais sans vouloir gâcher une surprise…il va revenir…plus tard…Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Black-renéga** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Moi si je n'avais pas la fonction sur mon ordi qui se souvient de tous mes mots de passes et mes pseudos, alors j'aurais peut-être les mêmes ennuis ! Oui Severus est un personnage complexe et c'est pour cette raison que j'adore l'utiliser ! Merci de ton soutien, cela me touche ! À la prochaine !

**Mamie-boubou** : Alors voilà, tu l'as ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Vif d'or** : Harry aura un meilleur avenir…un jour je le promets ! Je ne veux pas de fin malheureuse ! Et autant cela pourrait te surprendre, mais je crois que le plus affecté c'est Severus…enfin ce n'est qu'une opinion ! Merci de ton soutien, à bientôt.

**Thealie** : La raison pour laquelle je ne parle pas de Voldemort ? eum…parce que j'avais prévu quelque chose plus tard. Et que ce dernier après la défaite cuisante de sa dernière rencontre avec Harry a tout intérêt à se préparer un meilleur plan et ne pas sous-estimer la force de son adversaire. Pour moi, Voldemort est en élaboration de plan, donc il se fait discret. Je te remercie, sincèrement ! À bientôt !

**Griffondora** : Merci de tes compliments, j'en fus grandement touchée ! À la prochaine !

**Calynounette** : Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. J'ai aussi tendance à m'accrocher aux persos des fics et de ressentir ce qu'ils vivent…parfois c'est troublant. Et c'est parce que la violence faite aux enfants me dégoûtent et me répugnent tellement que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic…et c'est aussi pour montrer qu'il était oui difficile de changer, mais que dans le fond c'était possible…Merci de tout mon cœur, sincèrement ! Et à bientôt !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** : Merci beaucoup, ton soutien me touche ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fut agréable à lire ! Merci encore et à bientôt !

**Lunenoire** : Je suis bien heureuse de lire ta review, je crois que pour n'importe qui écrit ce genre de réactions suscitées chez les lecteurs est toujours un signe de réussite à quelque part. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Neny** : Le changement de Severus est en effet le bienvenu ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Petite-elfe** : Merci pour ton soutien, je l'apprécie grandement ! Oui changer est long, ardu et c'est une route couronnée d'échecs, mais ces échecs sont l'opportunité d'avancer un peu plus. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Satya** : Merci à toi, merci beaucoup. J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre. A bientôt !

**Zabou** : Merci beaucoup, je te remercie énormément ! On se revoit bientôt !

**Minerve** : Je crois que ce chapitre était une grande preuve de la volonté de Severus…le coup de l'elfe totalement siphonné aura été évité ! Merci de lire et à bientôt !

**Lice-chan** : Ma lice…contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je trouve que tu réfléchis très souvent et même très bien ! Je te remercie de tes bons mots, je te remercie aussi de corriger mes fics, tu es un ange ! Bisous ma belle, je t'aime beaucoup, petite elfe de mon cœur !

**Harry-abdoul** : Ce que je fous ? Et bien trop de choses peut-être. Et si ça fait 4 mois que tu attends ce chapitre, alors je crois que tu as sauté le chapitre précédent…car ma dernière publication remonte à il y a environ deux mois et demi…


	110. Chapitre 110: Et s'amène la détresse

Chapitre 110

Harry mit plusieurs mois à se sortir de sa dépression, il en mit encore davantage à s'en sent soulagé, mais il ne pouvait indéfiniment se désoler de son passé, il ne pouvait demeurer enliser dans des évènements sur lesquels il n'avait eu aucun contrôle.

Harry n'était pas dupe, le temps filait, filait trop rapidement, réduisant à néant l'espace entre maintenant et la journée où il combattrait. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il ne voulait pas tuer, même au nom de sa vie il trouvait que le sacrifice d'une autre vie n'était pas justifié. Mais c'est lorsqu'il regardait Mathilde, lorsque ses yeux se déposaient sur ce petit être avide de vie qu'il savait qu'il parviendrait à tuer. Il ne croyait pas à la vengeance, mais il savait que c'était leur seul choix. L'un ou l'autre pouvait vivre aucune issue, aucune sortie.

Les cours avaient repris depuis près de trois mois, trois mois qui lui en avaient paru un, trois mois qui le lassait perplexe.

Et puis bientôt viendrait ses résultats. Il ignorait comment il faisait pour penser à un truc de si faible importance alors que dans quelques mois c'est sa vie qui serait en jeu, alors que dans quelques mois, sur le champ de bataille, il en aurait rien à faire des racines de Belle-feuille.

Son père l'avait laissé libre d'étudier à son aise, son père l'avait libéré des rencontres quotidiennes pénibles où il le forçait à être celui qu'il voulait avoir.

Harry se mâcha la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas de chance, dès qu'il obtenait un peu de confiance, il s'arrangeait pour le perdre, dès qu'il avait un peu de liberté il semblait forcer les choses à le condamner à nouveau.

Il soupira longuement en se rendant à l'appartement de ses parents. Ils avaient demandé à ce que tous les enfants soient présent ce soir-là et comme bien des beuglantes étaient arrivées dans la Grande Salle le matin même, Harry se doutait que les bulletins étaient maintenant rendus à leur destinataire.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas lamentablement échoué, mais il n'avait pas non plus rencontré les standards de son père, des standards impossibles. Il eut envie de se défendre dès qu'il eut passé la porte dès qu'il vit sa sœur en pleure dans les bras de sa mère, dès qu'il vit le regard noir de son père. Se pouvait-il que ces simples bulletins aient réussi à faire tomber les résolutions de son père ? Harry se refusait à y croire, une telle éventualité ne pouvait avoir lieu.

- Mère, fit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle et d'Océanne.

- Le moment est quelque peu mal choisi Harry, va voir ton père.

Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle lucide ? Savait-elle ce qu'elle venait de lui demander autant exiger qu'il se balance vivant dans la gueule d'un dragon !

- Mais mère…

- Pas maintenant Harry, répondit-elle en mettant fin à ses protestations.

Harry soupira à nouveau en se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait y rester de toute manière, on allait l'y condamner, autant commencer à coopérer dès maintenant ! Il croyait fortement que les conséquences seraient désagréables, vraiment désagréables, mais en même temps, il ne s'en formulait pas trop. Rien n'était nouveau, son père ne pourrait lui apprendre rien de plus de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Harry se coucha sur son lit, alors qu'un flot de ces « condamnations » passées refaisait surface. Allait-il pouvoir voir ses amis ? Serait-il privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Pourrait-il aller voir ses parents ? Pourrait-il seulement manger dans la Grande Salle, dans la cuisine ? Tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais elle qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était : Allait-il pouvoir jouer au Quiddicht ?

Harry se retourna et regarda le mur de sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas voir trop de choses lorsqu'il réfléchissait, il voulait être totalement concentré et voir tant de choses détournait cette dite concentration.

Depuis maintenant une heure il était dans sa chambre, songeant à une excuse, une bonne excuse qui pourrait le sortir de là, pourtant son imagination, débordante habituellement la trahissait au moment où il en avait le plus de besoin.

Et si son père le frappait ? Il avait changé, oui, mais plus le temps passait et plus Harry craignait que cela se produise. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'une rechute, il pouvait très bien « oublier » l'instant de quelques minutes ses promesses.

Dans le salon, Amélia et Severus se retrouvaient enfin. Amélia avait finalement réussi à calmer sa fille qui à bout de larmes s'était endormie. Son chagrin avait été si immense, qu'elle avait dû demeurer à ses côtés pendant plus de trois heures, essuyant sa détresse, soulageant son ennui, partageant avec elle certains moments de sa vie.

Amélia s'installant sur le divan près de son époux et elle se colla contre lui, dévastée devant la souffrance de son enfant. Severus passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle, marmonnant parfois des propos inaudibles, ayant toujours ce regard froid pendu au visage.

- Tu ne feras rien Severus, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle le sentait se tendre. Tu n'es pas directement concerné, ce n'est pas ton boulot d'intervenir.

Severus fixa les flammes avec davantage de haine, si possible.

- Tu m'entends, Severus ? Tu ne feras rien. Je ne vais pas accepter que tu t'en mêles.

- Mais Amélia, tu ne comprends pas !

- Oh oui, je comprends, je comprends davantage que tu ne le crois.

Le silence se réinstalla à nouveau, chacun des deux adultes respirant difficilement, chacun des deux adultes étant dépourvus devant la situation.

- As-tu parlé à Harry, demanda soudainement Amélia ?

- Harry ? Pourquoi je lui aurais parlé ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu !

- Je lui envoyé à toi, il est venu me parler pendant que j'étais avec Océanne. Il semblait désespéré.

- Avec les notes qu'il a eues, je le comprends de l'être !

- Ne sois pas si acerbe, s'offusqua Amélia !

- Je vais aller lui parler, fit finalement Severus.

Severus se leva lentement, déposant un baiser sur le front de sa femme et il marcha l'air distant, vers la chambre du Gryffondor.

Harry avait tout entendu de la conversation et ses convictions devenaient de plus en plus fondées. Son père n'allait certainement pas lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs ! Et puis, Harry se mit à sourire, un faible sourire, j'en conviens, mais un sourire tout de même ; il venait d'imaginer son austère professeur de potions déambulant dans Poudlard avec un gros bouquet de roses qu'il lui remettait devant toute la Grande Salle ! Harry savait qu'il délirait, mais l'image avait valu la peine de s'y attarder.

Severus frappa à la porte de la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer. Il s'assit dans son lit, regardant son père s'approcher, s'asseoir à son tour et le regarder.

- Ta mère vient de me dire qu'elle t'avait envoyé me voir tantôt, que tu semblais désespéré. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

Harry le regarda étrangement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé ? Non mais c'était quoi cette question ? Il n'était simplement pas idiot, voilà tout !

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry, fit Severus en constatant le silence ? Je veux bien croire que tu as légèrement connu des baisses de tes résultats académiques, mais de là à désespérer comme tu le fais ! Généralement tu ne te préoccupes pas trop de ces choses.

Harry ne comprenait réellement plus. Son père avait l'air si calme en parlant de ses notes, comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Était-ce une arnaque, allait-il se mettre à hurler dès que Harry aurait baissé ses gardes ?

- Moi non, je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que cela, fit Harry presque en silence, mais vous…

- Moi quoi, Harry ? Oui je voudrais que tu aies de bonnes notes et tes notes étaient tout de même adéquates. Tu t'en es pas trop mal sortit, compte tenu du fait que tu étais le seul à décider de ton temps d'étude.

- Mais…Mais…je croyais que vous étiez en colère ! Lorsque je suis entré dans l'appartement Océanne pleurait, je croyais que vous l'aviez punie ! Et lorsque j'ai vu votre regard, je croyais que la même chose m'attendrait !

- Océanne ? Pourquoi l'aurais-je punie ? Elle a des notes passables, mais elle a toujours eu ces résultats, je m'y suis habitué. Et puis je peux difficilement lui faire des reproches maintenant, après ce qu'elle a vécu.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, s'inquiéta Harry ?

- Son copain, l'imbécile Gryffondor, l'a laissée ce matin. Il la trompait depuis quelques semaines avec une autre fille, je crois. Elle les a surpris.

Harry comprit alors ! Tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux malentendu ! Idiot, oui. Il se morigéna d'avoir été si idiot.

- Je peux aller la voir, demanda-t-il finalement ? Je peux aller voir Océanne ?

- Elle dort présentement, tu pourras aller la voir plus tard.

Pour Harry tout faisait du sens, tout sauf peut-être…

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous voulu que nous venions tous manger ici, si ce n'était pas pour nous réprimander ?

- Parce que nous avions, Amélia et moi, envie de vous voir, simplement.

Harry se trouvait particulièrement imbécile. Venait-il de se punir tout seul, venait-il de passer une heure dans sa chambre, pour aucune raison ? C'était le comble de l'idiotie !

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en colère, demanda finalement Harry ?

- Peut-être, finit par dire Severus après quelques minutes de silence, que je déteste savoir qu'on ait bafoué mes enfants.

Tout ceci faisait du sens. Harry maintenant comprenait et se sentait évidemment soulagé. Les choses avaient réellement changé. Son expérience passée l'avait poussé à douter, à craindre, mais il avait eu tort. Il se mit à sourire, comprenant que le passé était révolu, il pouvait en être assuré.

- Il est évident, continua Severus, qu'en tant que professeur dans cette école, en tant que ton ancien maître et puis finalement ton père, je m'attendais à ce que tu conserves des notes aussi élevées que l'an passé. Mais je ne vais plus intervenir à ce niveau. Tu décideras de ton avenir, après tout il t'appartient, libre à toi d'en faire ce que tu désires.

Harry regarda son père avec fascination, et dire qu'il l'avait jugé sans même savoir, dire qu'il ne lui avait même pas donné le bénéfice du toute.

- Qu'allez-vous faire pour Océanne et son copain, en fait, son ancien copain, demanda Harry ?

- Rien, je ne vais rien faire car Amélia détesterait que je m'en mêle. Mais rien ne m'empêche de le surveiller davantage.

Harry savait ce que cela signifiait. Gryffondor allait encore perdre des points.

- Mais si vous faites cela ce sera toute ma maison qui écopera, je trouve que c'est vraiment injuste !

- Qui a parlé de points ? Il existe d'autre chose, en dehors des points.

Serpentard, son père était complètement un Serpentard, pas que cette révélation soit vraiment choquante en soi.

Alors que Harry allait se lever, il vit son père toucher imperceptiblement son bras et fermer brièvement les yeux : Voldemort appelait ses mangemorts. Harry comprit alors ce qu'avait dû vivre son père, cette vie horrible à servir, d'un côté ou de l'autre, une vie à être un pion, une vie, finalement où il n'y avait que sa famille qui l'aimait.

- Je peux terminer de l'enlever, proposa doucement Harry. Je sais comment faire maintenant.

Severus hocha lentement la tête. La douleur n'était pas si terrible que cela, Harry avait déjà effacé une grande partie de la marque il y avait quelques temps de cela. Alors que Harry posait ses mains sur la marque, il s'y concentra, sentant la chaleur en irradier, sentant que cette fois-ci il y parviendrait. Alors que la marque s'effaçait complètement, un vent balaya les cheveux de Harry, faisant claquer les portes et les fenêtres. Le Mal sortait, Il sortait pour de bon, pour toujours. La pression qu'il dû mettre pour rester en contact s'intensifia et lorsque la marque disparu complètement, Harry se retrouva propulsé contre le mur, alors que les éléments semblaient se déchaîner.

Severus regarda longuement son bras, passant sa main libre dessus, admirant cette peau maintenant libre et puis il regarda son fils, son si brave enfant. Sa liberté il lui la devait.

- Harry, s'enquit-il ? Tu vas bien

Harry, qui était tombé au sol, respirait rapidement, mais il parvint tout de même à hocher la tête.

- Vous croyez, tenta-t-il, que Voldemort sait que vous n'avez plus la marque ?

- Je l'ignore, honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée, répondit Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et s'Il parvenait à entrer à Poudlard ? Et s'Il vous tuait, tous ? J'aurais dû fuir lorsque j'avais le courage ! À cause de moi j'ai mis et continue à mettre les seules personnes qui comptent vraiment à risque.

- Harry, Harry, calme toi. Il ne peut rien arriver à Poudlard. Et je crois que nous avons davantage peur que tu fuis que nous pouvons avoir peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- En avez-vous peur, de Voldemort ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je sais qu'Il n'est pas tout puissant, sa faiblesse vient de là, il aime se croire tout puissant et à force de s'y entraîner Il le croit réellement. Ceci jouera tôt ou tard contre lui.

- Comment vais-je faire pour le combattre, il est largement plus puissant que moi ?

- Harry, un de tes dons ne s'est pas encore manifesté, ne sois pas surpris que ce talent soit aussi fabuleux que le premier. Tu peux défaire ce que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait, tu as un talent magique incroyable. Talent que tu sous-estimes.

- Père, hésita Harry, je…me demandais si vous auriez du temps pour votre battre en duel avec moi ?

Ce fut évidement surpris que Severus le regarda. Il y a quelques mois Harry aurait tout fait pour se soustraire aux leçons de duel et maintenant il en faisait librement la demande. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou !

- Mais si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps, entama Harry qui avait pris le silence comme un refus, je vais comprendre.

Severus regarda ce fils, son fils qui avait tellement peur de lui déplaire, de le déranger et cette peur il devait s'avouer qu'il en était le seul responsable.

- Harry t'aider en duel est certainement quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, je ne comprends pas toutefois pourquoi tu voudrais te battre en duel avec moi. Ces entraînements t'ont infligé dans le passé des douleurs que je croyais que tu ne voulais plus revivre.

- Je le sais…je veux dire je sais ce que m'entraîner en duel avec vous impliquera, mais je dois être prêt. Voldemort ne me donnera pas de chance. Je ne veux pas mourir, termina-t-il dans un douloureux murmure.

C'était bien la première fois que Harry avouait aussi ouvertement que sa vie comptait pour lui, qu'il avouait qu'il ferait tout pour demeurer en vie, qu'il ferait tout pour voir grandir Mathilde, pour encore voir Océanne, pour encore entendre ses parents lui dire : « Je t'aime. »

- Très bien, fit finalement Severus en se frottant le front, je vais t'aider en duel, je vais t'aider à affiner tes méthodes de combat, mais tu devras être sérieux dans ta démarche, tu devras y mettre tout ce que tu as. T'épargner lors des combats ne te sera d'aucune utilité, ce pourquoi tu devras t'attendre à ce que je ne te ménage pas.

- C'est ce que j'espérais, père.

Harry soupira de réconfort, au moins maintenant il pouvait vraiment espérer être prêt lors du combat. Oui son apprentissage lui avait laissé de bonnes techniques, une grande force mentales et physiques de même qu'une grande habileté, mais sans pratique, il sentait que tout s'effaçait, que tout l'entraînement qu'il avait fait tombait à l'eau.

Et puis il se rendit aussi à l'évidence. Il voulait avoir de bons résultats, il avait apprécié les années antérieures avoir des notes optimales et cette fierté lui avait fait un bien incroyable. Une seule solution s'affichait devant lui et c'est en soupirant qu'il l'accepta.

- Père…je…

- Peu importe ce qui te tracasse, Harry, dis-le. Ne garde pas en toi ce genre de choses.

- Est-ce que je pourrais retourner étudier avec vous dans la salle d'étude. Depuis que j'étudie par moi-même je me trouve moins efficace.

Et c'est pour le moins étonné que Severus le regarda intensément.

- Il est évident que je veux, Harry, mais pourquoi veux-tu soudainement avoir de bons résultats ?

- Je veux entrer à l'école des Aurors, répondit-il.

- Avec l'apprentissage que tu as eu, Harry, tu n'as même pas besoin de faire le test d'admission, lui fit savoir Severus.

- Je ne veux pas être spécial, je ne veux pas me faire dire que j'ai obtenu une place seulement parce que je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Je veux faire mes preuves, comme tous les autres.

- Je ne vais certainement pas t'en empêcher, lui fit savoir Severus. Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Et je le suis non seulement parce que tu prends de telles décisions, je suis fier simplement de toi, du garçon que tu es devenu, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous le pensez vraiment, demanda-t-il surpris ?

- Bien certainement que je le pense. Ais-je l'habitude des dires des choses erronées ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête en souriant bêtement.

Océanne se remit difficilement de sa rupture, en fait, la séparation comme telle ne l'aurait pas autant ébranlée n'eut été du fait qu'il l'avait trompée, qu'il l'avait trahie. Severus prit autant, sinon davantage de temps que sa fille avant d'arrêter de persécuter Gabriel.

Harry pou sa part, continua ses entraînements. Il devait s'avouer qu'il s'améliora, malgré que bien des fois, pour ne pas dire toujours, il finissait les séances sur le sol, des éraflures disséminées un peu partout sur son corps. Il combattait maintenant beaucoup plus longtemps avant d'être désarmé, mais il rageait toujours lorsque l'inévitable se produisait. Et puis après chaque entraînement Severus le soignait pansait chacune de ses blessures, s'excusant à maintes reprises. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il voulait l'aider à se préparer au combat final. Mais heureusement qu'il avait Amélia pour le rassurer à chaque fois qu'il ressortait d'un duel avec Harry. Sans elle, il se morfondrait de remords, sans elle, il ignorait où il trouverait la force pour continuer.

Quelques jours après le nouvel an, Harry et Severus en était encore à s'entraîner. Harry s'impatientait de plus en plus, même après quatre mois d'efforts acharnés, il ne parvenait pas à déjouer son père. Il imaginait difficilement comment il parviendrait à combattre Voldemort dans ces circonstances serait seulement envisageable. Il avait beau être aussi doué que son père en occlumencie, il avait beau tenir un bouclier magique autour de lui, les sorts que Severus lui lançait finissaient toujours par le désarmer. L'épuisement le gagnait, sa patience s'élimait, son espoir s'effritait et c'est peut-être pour ces raisons qu'il hula à en perdre la voix :

- J'EN AI ASSEZ DE PERDRE, en pointant sa baguette vers son père !

Un rayon puissant sortit de sa baguette et alla percuter si fortement Severus que ce dernier se retrouva violement propulsé contre le mur derrière lui. Comme brûlé, Harry lâcha sa baguette, la laissant tomber au sol. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Severus peinait à se remettre du choc, il avait cru son bouclier en état de repousser tous les sorts de magie blanche. Harry n'aurait jamais utilisé de la magie noire contre lui.

Harry s'approchait de son père, la peur lui labourant les entrailles… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait ainsi renversé, il avait eu des ennuis. Oui la situation était différente, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre.

- Père…m'entendez-vous ?

- Harry, ça va, je vais bien fit Severus en se relevant péniblement. Malgré que j'avoue que la force de ton sort m'a surpris. Quel sort as-tu utilisé ?

- Je ne le sais pas, je n'ai pas prononcé un sort, je n'ai même pas pensé à en prononcer un. Je ne comprends pas.

- Viens, on va aller voir, Albus, c'est la seule personne qui pourra peut-être comprendre.

Ensembles, ils se rendirent au bureau d'Albus, Harry ne cessant de s'excuser, il se sentait réellement inconfortable. Mais plus que tout il avait peur. Encore quelque chose d'anormal lui arrivait, pourquoi devait-il toujours faire des choses que les gens ne font pas ? Pourquoi les trucs étranges ne cessaient de lui arriver ?

Alors que Albus et Severus discutaient de ce qui venait de se produire, Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que de songer aux derniers évènements. Ce qu'il paierait pour être normal.

- Je crois pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter, Harry, Severus, fit Albus finalement. Harry a seulement découvert son second don légué par son apprentissage. Il peut faire de la magie cognitive et une forme très évoluée d'ailleurs. La magie cognitive est la magie qui se fait par les émotions, par la pensée. Un magicien cognitif pourra lancer un sort sans formule magique, simplement en ressentant fortement quelque chose, en le voulant désespérément et en le verbalisant précisément.

Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

- Par exemple, si un tel magicien voulait désarmer son adversaire, il devrait dire je veux désarmer telle personne. Ses paroles fonctionneront comme un sort. Il devra cependant être très précis. Il ne pourra pas dire, «je veux vaincre telle personne», il faut que la formule donnée énonce chacune des étapes à suivre. Il devra donc dire, pour vaincre son adversaire : «Je veux désarmer», «Je veux immobiliser», «Je veux réduire au silence». aura donc vainc. Harry possède une forme de cette magie beaucoup plus évoluée. Il pourrait simplement dire «je veux vaincre», sa magie s'occupera du reste et exécutera toutes les étapes pour lui. Je soupçonne aussi qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de verbaliser sa demande. S'il ressent suffisamment fortement une émotion, cette émotion serait capable de faire réagir sa magie et lui faire obtenir l'objet qu'il désire. Par contre, les sorts émotifs sont beaucoup moins puissants, ils ne peuvent pas tuer, rendre la vie, ou gravement blesser, et heureusement. Nos émotions tendent à être tellement mouvementé que le chaos engendré, si la limite n'existerait pas, serait catastrophique. Mais pour que la magie cognitive fonctionne Harry, il faut que tu désires totalement quelque chose. Lors du duel, tu voulais réellement vaincre, tu avais vraiment assez de perdre, voilà ce qui t'a permis d'utiliser cette magie, autrement s'il n'y avait pas besoin que la motivation soit présente, tout ce que tu formulerais pourrait devenir un sort. Avec le temps et la pratique, tu seras capable de contrôler cette magie qui deviendra très utile lors du combat final.

Harry l'avait écouté avec fascination et plus que le directeur parlait, plu sa confiance grandissait, il se sentait maintenant prêt à combattre Voldemort. Pas entièrement prêt, mais il savait que lorsque viendrait le moment il n'aurait plus à le craindre. L'amour de sa mère le protégeait et maintenant il avait une puissance inconnue de son ennemi et très utile.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent Harry apprit à contrôler cette nouvelle magie, il l'apprit au prix d'incroyables efforts, mais l'acharnement qu'il mettait dans son entraînement rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Il voulait maintenant vivre. Vivre après Voldemort.

Un soir du mois de mars, alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Depuis la remise de son premier relevé de notes, Harry était retourné étudier avec son père dans la salle d'étude, puis après quelques temps il avait décidé que sa chambre dans l'appartement de ses parents serait tout aussi efficace. Il partageait ses soirées entre la salle d'étude, la bibliothèque, la salle commune des Gryffondor et sa chambre, pour étudier. Son père ne le forçait à rien et cette attitude incitait encore davantage Harry à étudier.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour y trouver une Océanne au regard terrorisé. Il la fit rapidement entrer avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dans les bras.

- Que se passe-t-il, Océanne, fit-il alors qu'entre deux pleurs elle insonorisait sa chambre.

- Harry, je vais me faire tuer ! Je vais vraiment me faire tuer ! Tu parles à une fille morte !

- Calme-moi un peu, fit-il en lui passant une main dans le dos…pour une fille morte je te trouve très…animée !

- C'est pas le temps de rigoler, Harry ! Je vais me faire tuer !

- Et si tu commençais par le début, demanda-t-il, je crois que je pourrais davantage comprendre.

Elle respira profondément puis elle le suivit sur son lit pour s'y installer.

- Au début du mois de février, je me sentais vraiment très triste. Sans Gabriel, ce mois me paraissait vraiment douloureux. Les souvenirs m'harassaient et je ne savais pas comment les gérer. Nathan Blent, un de mes meilleurs amis est venu me parler. Comme il est un préfet, on est allé dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquille…à ce moment je pleurais tellement Harry. Pourtant je ne l'aime plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si mal. Nathan avait un peu d'alcool, nous avons bu, comme j'étais épuisée l'alcool a rapidement eu un effet….les choses ont commencé à aller trop vite, on s'est embrassés…et on a couché ensembles.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligée de ne le dire aux parents Océanne, fit-il, je veux dire, d'accord c'était un peu précipité, mais ce n'est pas un drame, ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

- Si ce n'était que cela, murmura-t-elle…

- Qu'y a-t-il de plus ?

- C'est arrivé au début de février et je n'ai toujours pas eu mes règles.

- Euh…ça vient à tous les mois ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux histoires de filles.

- Oui. Tu dois comprendre Harry, mes règles sont très régulières, je ne saute jamais un mois, ni même un jour et ça fait une semaine maintenant que j'aurais dû les avoir…

- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que…

- Je suis enceinte…enfin je crois.

- Veux-tu aller voir madame Pomfresh ?

- Harry ! Si je fais cela elle ira avertir père ! Je ne peux pas courir cette chance ! À quoi aie-je pensé ?

- Je ne crois pas que dans l'état que tu étais tu pouvais vraiment penser…Veux-tu en parler à mère ?

- Non, il n'y a que toi qui sache.

- Il faudra bien que tu en parles, lui dit-il.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me force à tuer l'enfant, je ne veux pas que père m'oblige à prendre une potion d'avortement !

- Il ne fera pas cela, voyons !

Mais une seconde après avoir dit cela, ses certitudes tombèrent. Le ferait-il ?

- Tu veux garder l'enfant, Océanne ? Tu es certaine de cela ? Tu es encore jeune, tu as plein de choses à vivre, il te sera difficile d'aller faire des études supérieures avec un enfant, tu le sais ça, non ?

- Je sais tout cela, fit-elle brusquement ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu proposes l'avortement. Toi, de tous les gens que je connais, tu devrais savoir l'importance de la vie !

- Hey ! Calme-toi. Je ne propose pas cela de gaieté de cœur. Je suis contre cette pratique, mais je me dois de reconnaître qu'il y a des situations où c'est préférable…dans le cas des viols par exemple. Je ne crois pas que ce soit préférable pour toi, je voulais simplement que tu saches dans quoi tu t'embarquais.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je suis à vif ces derniers temps, honnêtement je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai que 16 ans, j'aurai dix-sept dans quatre mois, je serai majeur à ce moment, mais pourtant je ne me sens pas prête à être mère. Et quand Nathan va apprendre cela. Le matin après notre aventure, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il n'a pas cessé de s'excuser. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher notre amitié, que c'était une erreur de parcours, qu'il m'adorait, mais que nous ne serions jamais plus que des amis…et j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui.

- Moi je dirais que tu devrais parler à mère, tu n'as pas beaucoup de solutions, Océanne. Tu devrais, vraiment y aller, elle te comprendra.

Océanne soupira, mais finit par acquiescer elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Ho oui ! sa mère comprendrait mieux que son père, mais cette histoire demeurait gênante.

- Merci Harry, fit-elle en le serrant fortement.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup, avoua-t-il.

- C'est certainement là où tu te trompes, Harry.

Elle sortit de la chambre, la tête un peu plus légère.

Sa mère se trouvait dans la cuisine, elle préparait le repas en compagnie de son père. Malgré que les elfes du château auraient pu s'en charger sa mère aimait bien le faire, elle disait que cuisiner la relaxait. Océanne pour sa part ne pouvait rien y trouver de relaxant. Cuisiner ressemblait trop aux cours de potions et rien dans les potions n'était relaxant.

- Mère, fit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Je pourrais vous parler ?

- Mais bien sûr Océanne, assis-toi.

Océanne regarda son père et sa mère à tour de rôle, est-ce que cela pouvait vraiment être pire ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler seule, c'est plutôt un truc de filles…

Bravo ! Maintenant elle avait l'air d'une vraie idiote. Son père haussait son sourcil, tentant de la sonder et elle ne pu supporter son regard.

- Bien sûr Océanne, viens, allons dans ta chambre.

Océanne la suivit rapidement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard de Severus. Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais si seulement il savait quoi…elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans la chambre de l'aînée et Océanne passa furtivement une main sur son ventre…mais que faisait-elle ? Commençait-elle à ressentir cette vie ?

- Alors Océanne, fit Amélia en s'installant près de sa fille, que se passe-t-il ?

Océanne ouvrit et referma sa bouche quelques fois, incapable de trouver où commencer.

- Allez, Océanne, peu importe ce qui se passe je vais t'écouter, tu le sais pourtant. Je suis là ma belle.

Océanne respira fortement, tenta de repousser les larmes qui vinrent de toute manière inonder ces yeux.

- Mère…je crois que…en fait…ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Elle soupira brusquement, repoussant violement ses yeux, essuyant rageusement ses yeux.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte, fit-elle si rapidement que Amélia cru avoir mal compris.

- PARDON, fit-elle si fort que sa fille en sursauta ?

- Mère, s'il vous plait…ne soyez pas en colère...ne me faites pas répéter, supplia-t-elle…

- Tu avais bien raison de ne pas vouloir que ton père soit présent Océanne. Tu as seize ans, par Merlin. SEIZE ans ! Comment peux-tu être enceinte à ton âge ?

- En fait…

- Ça va Océanne, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin, je sais comment se font les enfants, fit-elle brusquement !

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer alors que Océanne voulait disparaître sous le plancher.

- Tu ne peux pas espérer que je n'en parle pas à ton père, fit-elle finalement.

- Mais mère…

- Non, ne commence pas Océanne…C'est ton père, il a le droit de savoir et il doit savoir. Je ne peux pas lui mentir sur un sujet aussi important. Océanne, tu es mineure !

- Que pour quatre mois encore !

- Peu importe l'âge que tu auras, jeune fille tant que tu seras sous notre toit nous aurons notre mot à dire !

Océanne ne reconnaissait pas sa mère. Elle se mit à pleurer désespérément, alors que cette dernière se levait et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

Amélia n'avait jamais été aussi enragée contre un de ses enfants. Sa fille était raisonnable habituellement et maintenant elle lui arrivait avec CETTE nouvelle ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle en avant assez de devoir jouer les bouclier entre sa fille et son mari, elle avait seulement envie de la laisser s'arranger avec son père…mais au fond d'elle-même Amélia savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas…elle tenterait une autre fois, une ixième fois de remettre le calme.

Océanne vit sa mère sortir de sa chambre et elle eut envie de hurler, elle se précipita dans la chambre de son frère, oublia de frapper, entra brusquement et se précipita sur lui avant de fondre en pleurs dans ses bras. Harry comprit qu'elle venait de parler avec leur mère, il s'en voulu dès lors d'avoir proposé cela, mais y avait-il vraiment d'autres solutions ?

Les voix s'élevaient dans la cuisine, Severus et Amélia discutaient fortement. Harry détestait les entendre parler aussi fort, il détestait les climats de tensions.

Océanne se tendit dans se bras en entendant les bruis de pas approcher de la chambre d'Harry. Elle paniquait totalement, sentant les larmes couler follement, sentant son cœur se démener démentiellement.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle…Harry…

Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui alors que la porte venait encore brusquement de s'ouvrir, alors que son père venait d'entrer. Alors que sa mère se tenait non lui de lui, l'air aussi enragé.

- Espèce de petite écervelée, fit-il si faiblement qu'elle aurait espéré qu'il hurle ! Allez, lève-toi, ajouta-t-il brusquement, et suis-nous. Harry occupe-toi des enfants avec Antoine, nous serons partis un certain temps.

Harry n'osa pas s'objecter, après tout il reconnaissait la colère de son père, pour l'avoir vécu assez souvent, il se demanda toutefois si son père avait autant été en colère contre lui.

Océanne se leva lentement, Harry serra doucement sa main, histoire de lui donner un peu de courage. Severus trouvant qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite, la tira par le bras, commençant à marcher rapidement vers son bureau. Amélia les suivit, incapable de se calmer, pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, la porte se referma derrière eux et un sort d'insonorisation vint accéléré le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille.

- Assis, fit Severus froidement, alors qu'elle se tenait devant la chaise.

Severus prit place derrière son bureau alors que sa mère s'installait aux côtés de son époux. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie Océanne pleurait ouvertement, ne cachant même pas ces larmes humiliantes, trouvant vainc de faire autrement. Le silence pesait lourdement dans la pièce, Severus se sentait sur le point d'exploser et devait utiliser le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait pour ne pas s'abattre sur cette fille, sa fille.

- Maintenant, tu racontes tout, sans omettre un seul petit détail et je te connais suffisamment, petite idiote, pour savoir quand tu mens. Alors toute la vérité. Et regarde-nous

Elle avala péniblement, tentant de retrouver son courage pour enfin relever la tête. Le regard de son père, ce seul regard. Elle voulu mille fois regarder ailleurs, mais il la fixait si durement que s'en était presque hypnotisant. Elle leur raconta donc ce qui s'était déroulé, terminant d'une voix si faible, si défaite, qu'elle cru s'étouffer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, Océanne, fit-il en crachant son nom ! Parce que tu es trop écervelée, tu bois de l'alcool alors que nous t'avions déjà interdit de le faire, tu te retrouves dans une chambre, seule avec un garçon, meilleur ami ou pas, et tu couches avec lui comme la dernière des traînées sans penser à te protéger ! Maintenant tu te retrouves enceinte, à seize ans et tu sais fort bien que le père n'en sera jamais un !

- Je suis dés…

- Je.Ne.Veux.Pas.T'entendre, dit-il ! Tu es allée trop loin !

Amélia passa doucement ne main sur l'avant bras de son époux, voulant le calmer. Il respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Tu viens de déshonorer ta famille, lança-t-il

Avoir un enfant dans ces conditions, pour les sorciers était considérés très gravement. Des parents allaient même jusqu'à rejeter leur fille fautive.

- Va dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus Océanne. Je ne veux ni te voir, ni t'entendre, pour la prochaine semaine. Des commodités seront annexées à ta chambre.

- Et le bé…

- Ne viens-je pas d'être suffisamment clair ? PARS !

Elle pleurait tellement que ses yeux semblaient couler seuls.

- Et si je vous demandais de me donner une potion d'avortement, fit-elle sans vraiment y songer ?

Severus se leva, se dirigea vers sa fille, la prit par le bras avant de sortir de son bureau et la guider sans cérémonie dans sa chambre.

- Père, non, pleura-t-elle, s'il vous plait…mèèèrrrreee, supplia-t-elle désespérément.

Amélia ne se leva pas, elle demeurait figée. Elle savait que Severus ne ferait pas de mal à leur fille. Océanne se vit abandonnée et cru en perdre la raison.

- Père, je vous aime, laissez-moi une chance….

- Tu es en train de te gagner deux semaines, Océanne, à moins que cela soit ton souhait, je te conseille de te taire, fit-il en la poussant dans sa chambre.

Il ferma fortement la porte en la verrouillant. Il l'entendit hurler de l'autre côté, il l'entendit pleurer, supplier, mais s'éloigna de la chambre sans y porter attention.

Severus ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Il en voulait tellement à sa fille. Il lui en voulait…et il ne pouvait guère verbaliser pourquoi exactement. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ait bu, qu'elle ait couché sans protection avec un garçon…il pourrait même gérer le fait qu'elle était enceinte…mais…il lui en voulait. Énormément.

Le repas se soir-là fut morbide. Même les triplés se firent anormalement silencieux. On entendait Océanne pleurer de temps en autre, comme une trame sonore déchirante.

- Je vais aller lui parler, fit Amélia avant de se mettre au lit.

- Non, s'interposa Severus, pas ce soir. Laisse-la réfléchir.

Elle ne s'opposa même pas, décidant qu'il avait peut-être raison. La nuit fut agitée pour tous, Harry regrettait d'avoir proposé à sa sœur de parler, Océanne regrettait d'avoir parlé. Severus et Amélia songeaient à combien les ennuis semblaient courir après Harry et Océanne.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry et Antoine se préparaient pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle et éventuellement suivre leur cours, Océanne vit un plateau de nourriture apparaître avec un parchemin qui y était joint. Elle le prit et le lit craintivement.

_Pas de cours pour une semaine_

_Pas de courrier_

_Pas de visite_

_RIEN_

_Severus Snape._

Elle soupira avant de se recoucher sur son lit, de se recroqueviller et se rendormir. Elle ne mangerait pas ce matin-là, pas plus qu'elle ne s'alimenterait au cours de cette journée. Tard en soirée sa porte s'ouvrit et elle se surprit à y voir ses parents. Elle les regarda tristement, se sentant si seule, si sale. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle vit madame Pomfresh dans le cadre de la porte. Elle devina rapidement pourquoi. La médicomage lui administra quelques potions et confirma malheureusement les doutes. L'adolescente était bien enceinte d'un mois. Severus sortit reconduire le médicomage à sa cheminée, alors qu'Amélia était momentanément demeurée avec Océanne.

- Mère, ne partez pas…Je vais me faire avorter si c'est ce que vous voulez…

Severus revint à ce moment.

- Demain tu mangeras tous ce qui te sera apporté. Je ne veux pas revenir te le dire.

- Laissez-moi…

- On ne te laissera rien du tout !

Sur ce Severus sortit de la chambre suivit d'Amélia avant de refermer la porte.

- Je crois que nous sommes en train de faire erreur Severus, fit doucement Amélia une fois qu'ils étaient couchés.

- Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui ont fait l'erreur.

- Elle n'a que seize ans, elle a mal évalué une situation car elle était en état de détresse, elle l'est davantage maintenant. Nous devrions alléger sa punition. Je vais aller lui parler demain, ce n'est pas humain de la laisser ainsi. Elle doit suffisamment s'en vouloir sans qu'on en rajoute. Je crois que c'est davantage notre ego qui fut touché.

Le lendemain matin, Severus regarda sa femme se lever et eut quelques remords. Avaient-ils échoué ?

- Océanne, fit Amélia en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

- Mère, mère, je m'excuse…je suis désolée, vraiment je m'excuse, fit lamentablement Océanne en s'accrochant à sa mère qui venait de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Ça va aller ma belle, dit doucement Amélia en lui jouant dans les cheveux. Malgré que je désapprouve totalement ce que tu as fait, malgré que ma colère à ce sujet soit encore présente, Océanne, je t'aime.

- Père ne me parlera plus jamais, il me détestera, il ne peu supporté les gens comme moi…

- Il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père ne peut pas te détester, laisse-lui le temps simplement que les évènements se tassent.

Elles discutèrent ainsi pendant deux heures, tentant de comprendre comment la situation aurait pu être meilleure, comment elle aurait pu se sauver des ennuis si elle avait pris une potion de contraception.

- Demain tu iras à tes cours ma belle, nous avons sans doute réagis excessivement.

- Est-ce que je devrai me faire avorter, demanda-t-elle si faiblement qu'on aurait cru entendre une lente plainte ?

- Ton père et moi n'en avons pas discuté. Tu dois toi-même y réfléchir, Océanne, avoir un enfant à ton âge est non seulement risqué pour toi, mais aussi pour l'enfant. À cause de ton bas âge, tu n'auras pas eu le temps de t'éduquer complètement et tu ne sauras donner à l'enfant un support financier nécessaire. Tu n'es pas encore assez mature pour affronter cette étape, tu pourrais faire des erreurs maintenant que tu ne referais pas plus tard, simplement parce que tu aurais vieilli.

- Je ne me sens pas prête, avoua-t-elle, à avoir un enfant, toutefois je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser, je ne saurais m'en remettre.

- Laisse passer un peu de temps, ma belle, on verra ensuite. Je dois y aller maintenant. Attends encore une journée ou deux, je vais tenter de convaincre ton père que tu peux sortir de ta chambre pour demeurer dans l'appartement. Tente de manger un peu, Océanne, tu as encore sauté un repas ce matin.

Amélia déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle sentait sa colère tomber et s'en sentait soulager. Oui les filles-mères étaient très mal vues dans le monde sorcier, oui elle craignait pour les conséquences qui en découleraient, mais sa fille et son bien-être était sa priorité.

La journée s'écoula lentement, Océanne ne pouvait se résoudre à manger quoi que ce soit, elle tenta bien de grignoter quelque peu, mais son estomac se contractait aussitôt, la faisant souffrir.

- Ne t'avais-je pas demander de tout manger, Océanne, fit Severus en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille ce soir-là ?

- J'ai mal…

Il lui tendit une potion qu'il venait de sortir d'une de poches de sa robe.

- C'est quoi, demanda-t-elle ?

- Tu devrais être en mesure de me dire ce que c'est, fit-il sans qu'une seule émotion paraisse.

Elle sentit la fiole, l'odeur la répugna, mais outre cette odeur, elle ne pu dire de quoi il s'agissait. Elle haussa les épaules, en regardant étrangement le mélange.

- Potion restauratrice d'estomac Chapitre 3, page 45 du livre des potions communes. Enseignée en troisième année, aurais-tu besoin de cours de mise à niveau ?

Elle ne dit rien, y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à dire ? Elle avala la potion sans discuter sentant dès lors son estomac cesser de lui brûler

- Père…

- Tu retournes en classe demain, l'interrompit-il. Tu reviens à l'appartement dès que tu as terminé, calcule ceci comme la conséquence pour avoir bu encore une fois dans l'école. Pour ce qui est de ton autre problème, continua-t-il en lui regardant le ventre, tu avais toutes les potions nécessaires à ta disponibilité, tu aurais facilement pu en prendre sans même que je le sache. Tu aurais pu utiliser ta tête et ne pas accepter d'alcool, tu aurais pu trouver d'autres moyens pour que la situation soit plus agréable. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu en paies maintenant le prix. Compte-toi chanceuse que ta mère soit indulgente, Océanne, autrement je ne crois pas que tu aurais eu ces opportunités.

- Je m'excuse…

Il la regarda quelques instants, la laissant nager dans son insécurité. Il aimait sa fille, il l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle lui avait tellement fait mal, elle l'avait tellement déçu. Il soupira finalement, se demandant comment Amélia faisait pour être si bonne. Pourquoi était-il si rancunier ?

- Allez viens la, dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle se précipita contre lui, soulagée qu'il cesse de la rejeter, de la mépriser.

- Et l'enfant, demanda-t-elle ?

Il la regarda longuement avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et de lui murmurer tout doucement à l'oreille.

- Nous verrons Océanne.

OHHHH oui je finis ici…j'en laisse un peu pour la prochaine fois !

Les réponses aux reviews sont faites directement via le site, je ne peux guère le faire dans mes chapitres. Je vous remercie et on se revoit bientôt…je vais tenter de revenir dans un mois…le retard que j'accuse pour ce chapitre est sans doute trop grand, désolée.


	111. Chapitre 111: Des pleurs sur ta vie

**Note de l'auteur** : ce chapitre fut certainement plus rapide à venir que l'autre…heureusement ! J'ai répondu aux reviews dès que je le pouvais, malheureusement s'il n'y a aucune adresse email ou lien avec le MP de je ne peux pas répondre. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas eu de réponses, alors je vous dis un gros merci de votre soutien.

C'est certainement l'avant dernier chapitre…sentez-vous comme la nostalgie ?

Chapitre 111

Au fil des semaines, au rythme des jours Océanne avait laissé filer sa grossesse. Ces parents lui avaient laissé faire ses choix. Elle ignorait si elle voulait le garder, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle avait déjà quatre mois d'effectuer et déjà la vie commençait à pointer réellement. Heureusement, ses uniformes cachaient bien des choses, elle n'avait pas encore la force d'affronter tous les étudiants. Les épreuves de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas et sa nervosité annexée à l'épuisement de sa grossesse la laissaient souvent à fleur de peau.

Les triplés avaient énormément grandit, devenant de plus en plus éveillés, de plus en plus espiègles.

En cette chaude journée de début juin, alors qu'elle tentait d'étudier, Alana et Mathilde arrivèrent en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Que se passe-t-il, fit Océanne en les regardant tendrement.

- On a p…p…perdu tiry, sanglotant Mathilde en cachant son visage sur les cuisses d'Océanne.

- Perdu ? Mais non mes belles. Vous jouiez à cache-cache c'est ça ? Il a seulement dû très bien se cacher, termina-t-elle sans même attendre de réponse.

Les triplés adoraient ce jeu, mais ils avaient une tendance malheureuse à toujours trop bien se cacher.

- Où est papa, demanda Océanne en trébuchant un peu sur le surnom ?

- Il fait des polions, répondit Alana en se pinçant le nez et en grimaçant.

Océanne lui flatta doucement la tête en riant un peu.

- Pas drôle, dit Mathilde, offusquée ! Tiry est perdu !

- Oui, oui, je sais. Et bien allons le chercher.

Océanne prit ses sœurs par la main et sortit de sa chambre, Sa mère était sortie faire des courses et ses deux frères étaient dans leur chambre respective. Amélia avait sans doute demandé à Antoine de surveiller les enfants, car Harry et Severus étaient tous les deux très occupés. Mais Antoine, depuis quelques temps, peinait à se plier à toute forme d'exigence. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire privé de son père et constata que la porte était grande ouverte.

- Papa, fit-elle en se couvrant aussitôt la bouche de surprise ? Eum…je veux dire père…

Severus avait brusquement relevé la tète et la regardait avec amusement. Les petites quant à elles avaient pincé leur petit nez avec leurs doigts, exagérant le fait que l'odeur issue du bouillonnement des potions étaient désagréable.

- Papa, fit Mathilde en brisant le silence gênant, on a perdu Tiry ! Peut-être que Peeves est viendu le voler, termina-telle avec un air contrarié, alors que son poing libre se trouvait sur sa hanche !

- Peeves est un fantôme, Mathilde, expliqua patiemment Severus, il ne peut pas prendre des enfants dans ses bras.

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue, mais laissa tomber tout de même l'idée.

- Où est ta mère Océanne, demanda Severus en prenant Mathilde dans ses bras ?

- Partie faire des courses, elle a demandé à Antoine de surveiller les bébés…

- Même pas un bébé, l'interrompit Alana en se croisant les bras !

Océanne la prit à son tour en lui collant un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Mon erreur ma grande ! Elle a donc demandé à Antoine, poursuivit Océanne en s'adressant à son père, de surveiller les enfants, mais il a dû oublier.

Le regard de Severus s'assombrit un peu alors qu'il sortait de son laboratoire. Ils cherchèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes, appelant l'enfant afin de l'inciter à sortir. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent près de quinze minutes plus tard, ce dernier était assoupi sous l'évier de cuisine. Severus secoua la tête en déposant Mathilde sur le sol et en prenant doucement son fils.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de la sieste, dit-il.

- Mais non, s'indigna Mathilde, je n'ai pas de dodo dans mes yeux !

- Je crois le contraire, fit remarquer Severus en l'observant réfréner un bâillement.

- Allez, venez les filles, dit Océanne en leur tendant ses mains.

Mathilde bougonna quelque peu, alors qu'Alana se dirigeait d'elle-même vers sa chambre. Océanne entendit vaguement son père murmurer quelque chose comme : «Tête de Potter ! ». Elle lui sourit admirant le travail qu'il avait fait sur lui-même.

Une fois les triplés couchés, Severus sortit de la chambre suivit d'Océanne qui ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

- Je crois, fit-il, qu'il faudra verrouiller toutes les portes qui leur sont facilement accessibles. Ceci réduira considérablement les recherches. Et je crois, termina-t-il, qu'une surveillance accrue aurait été la bienvenue.

Océanne savait que le reproche ne lui était pas adressé.

- Mère aurait dû me demander de les surveiller, fit remarquer Océanne. Ou du moins me dire qu'elle quittait et qu'elle laissait Antoine en charge, j'aurais dès lors porté attention.

- Ce n'est pas toujours à toi de le faire Océanne. Antoine doit prendre ses responsabilités.

Depuis quelques temps l'adolescent avait grandement changé. Du sérieux et timide enfant il était devenu irrespectueux, aventurier et arrogant. Ses études ne l'intéressaient plus autant, mais il conservait tout de même des résultats exceptionnels, ayant de toute évidence un talent inouï.

Severus possédait suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour discuter avec son fils, il avait recommencé à s'impliquer au niveau autoritaire, se sentant suffisamment solide pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Severus s'était attendu à ce qu'Antoine ait ce comportement à l'adolescence. L'enfant avait été trop obéissant pour que ce soit normal et durable. Toutefois il en était de même las. Il frappa à la porte de son fils et une voix rauque et ennuyée lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer.

- Mère m'a demandé de surveiller les gnomes, alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que je peux à peine les tolérer, se défendit-il avant même que Severus ait parlé.

- Les gnomes ? Si tu veux parler des enfants alors oui ta mère t'a demandé de les surveiller.

- Comme vous voulez, fit-il, détaché, mais quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai aucun talent avec eux.

- Si au moins tu essayais. Amélia t'avait fait confiance, Antoine, tu lui as prouvé qu'elle avait tort. Nous somme une famille, chacun doit y mettre du sien

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour surveiller CES choses, c'est tout ce que j'aie à dire.

- Alors ne compte pas sur nous pour te fournir ton allocation, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Antoine haussa les épaules, indifférents et remit sur ses oreilles les écouteurs trafiqués. Quelques amis de sang moldu lui avaient donné un lecteur de musique qu'il avait brillamment modifié pour qu'il fonctionne dans l'école.

- Ce ne sont pas mes enfants, fit Antoine après quelques secondes de silence. Je n'ai pas choisi de les avoir, pourquoi devrais-je alors subir leur présence ?

- Parce que nous te le demandons, fit Severus agacé.

- C'est facile avoir des gnomes dans ce cas, suffit d'avoir des enfants plus vieux pour jouer les nourrices.

- Considère-toi consigné à ta chambre pour quelques jours Antoine, dit Severus en le regardant durement.

- Pour ce que ça va changer, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Severus prétendit ne pas avoir entendu cela et sortit de la chambre de son fils. Amélia arriva sur l'entre fait et voyant l'expression noire de son époux elle soupira. Tout devait toujours être si compliqué. Lorsqu'elle fut informée des derniers évènements, elle ne pu faire autrement qu'agréer à ce que son époux avait fait. Antoine devait apprendre.

Harry, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, n'avait pas entendu ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il avait été trop absorbé à lire un document en rapport avec son nouveau don. Il le comprenait davantage, mais il ne parvenait pas à toujours le maîtriser. Il ferma brusquement le livre et effectua un sourire espiègle. Peut-être venait-il de trouver où était son erreur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira profondément puis les ouvrit à nouveau. Il ouvrit la main devant lui et se concentra fortement.

Quelques secondes plus tard Océanne entra dans sa chambre, l'air énervé, ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait. En voyant Harry assit sur son lit, la main ouverte vers elle, elle comprit ce qu'il en était.

- Espèce de stupide petit Gryffondor, fit-elle durement !

Harry se concentra à nouveau et quelques secondes après, Océanne déposait un doux baiser sur sa joue.

- Attends un peu que j'en parle aux parents, Harry James Potter !

Finalement Harry baissa sa main et la regarda innocemment.

- Je voulais juste vérifier si la théorie fonctionnait !

- Je ne suis pas un cobaye, hurla-t-elle davantage insultée qu'enragée !

- Quelle est la signification de ce vacarme, fit Amélia en entrant dans la chambre suivit de Severus ?

- Harry a utilisé son don pour me faire venir dans sa chambre et pour…

Elle rougit quelque peu avant de se taire.

- Harry, demanda le professeur de potions ?

- Je voulais seulement vérifier jusqu'à quel point mon don fonctionnait. Je ne pouvais pas l'avertir avant car elle aurait pu, sans le vouloir, fausser les résultats. Je ne le referai plus maintenant que je sais que je peux y parvenir.

- Le fait que tu n'aies pas besoin de formules pour prononcer les sorts n'implique pas que tu sois au-dessus des règles, dit Amélia. Un interdit demeure un interdit.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Je n'ai pas pensé àcela, j'étais trop excité par la découverte que je venais de faire. Promis, je ne le referai plus.

- 'Spèce d'imbécile, fit Océanne en le frappant amicalement avec un oreiller ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Toutefois elle n'était plus en colère et elle s'installa près de d'Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Quelle était cette découverte extraordinaire, s'enquit Severus ?

- J'ai compris que si j'utilisais ma baguette, je détruisais la force de mes requêtes, probablement que les deux magies réunies sont trop forte ou incompatibles. Pour que mon don fonctionne il suffit que je n'utilise pas ma baguette.

- C'est logique, il fallait seulement y songer. Ne répète pas ce type d'expérience Harry, l'avertit-il encore une fois, nous en serions très peu ravis.

Harry sourit doucement en tenant sa sœur par l'épaule.

- Promis !

Amélia et Severus quittèrent la chambre en souriant bêtement. Finalement Harry y était parvenu. La documentation sur son don était vieille et mal traduire. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour la comprendre mais sa réussite en était que plus impressionnante.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

Depuis quelques jours déjà sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, Harry savait que quelque chose d'important se préparait.

Il ne faisait plus de rêves, il n'avait pas eu de visions depuis qu'il avait appris à contrôler l'occlumencie, mais il n'en avait pas de besoin pour faire des indices qu'il percevait, un tout rationnel.

Amélia et Severus leur avaient interdit de sortir du château sous prétexte qu'ils craignaient pour leur sécurité. En fait, tous les étudiants étaient confinés à l'établissement. La menace rôdait.

Des cris alarmèrent Harry vers quinze heures le douze juin de sa sixième année. Des cris d'horreur, des cris de guerre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'explications, il savait que la bataille était amorcée, que Voldemort était arrivé.

- Où crois-tu aller ainsi, fit Severus en l'attrapant par le bras ?

- Me battre, répondit-il en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

- Il en est hors de questions ! Tu restes à l'intérieur ! Vous restez tous à l'intérieur, fit-il à l'attention d'Océanne et d'Antoine. Surveillez les triplés. Si je vois ne serait-ce que le début de l'ombre d'un de vos cheveux dehors, termina Severus, je vous assure que vous serez navrés ! Compris ?

- Mais JE dois battre Voldemort ! La prophétie le dit, c'est entre lui et moi s'indigna Harry !

- Ma prophétie, fit doucereusement Severus, prédit un très grand malheur si je te vois dehors. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher quand ce sera le bon moment, lorsqu'il y aura moins de danger et que Voldemort demeurera un des derniers, mais d'ici ce temps tu restes où tu es !

- Mais je suis capable de me battre !

- Capable ou pas, tu restes à l'intérieur !

Voyant que sa mère partageait l'avis de son père, Harry cessa d'argumenter, se renfrognant. Après un dernier regard à leurs enfants, après les avoir embrassés et serrés fortement, ils soutirent de l'appartement, baguette à la main, peur à l'âme.

- C'est vraiment trop bête, fit Harry alors qu'ils les entendaient s'éloigner. Je n'ai certainement pas fait tout cet entraînement pour demeurer caché sous mon lit. Je vais aller le trouver et je vais le tuer ! Leur plan n'est pas parfait, Voldemort transplanera s'il voit que ses troupes sont trop réduites !

- Harry tu as entendu ce que père a dit, entama Océanne…

- J'ai parfaitement entendu, mais il a tort !

- Alors je viens avec toi, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux !

- Mais tu ne peux pas tu es enceinte !

- Je peux, je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul !

- J'y vais aussi dans ce cas, fit Antoine

- Alors là non, dit Harry, tu as à peiner quinze ans, tu viens de terminer ta quatrième année, tu n'es pas assez préparé. Il faut quelqu'un de toute manière pour surveiller les enfants.

- Il y a les elfes…

- Non quelqu'un en qui ils ont confiance. Protège-les si quelqu'un parvenait à l'appartement.

Harry leva lentement sa main, propageant un clair halo sur les triplés et Antoine.

- J'ignore qu'elle sera la force de ce charme de protection, j'espère qu'il suffira.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Antoine rapprocha doucement les gamins de lui et il les entraina doucement dans leur chambre.

Harry se tourna vers Océanne et tenta de jeter un sort de protection sur elle aussi. Il ne savait pas si ce sort durerait, il ne savait pas s'il résisterait, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Harry fit venir à lui sa cape d'invisibilité, le regard toujours aussi déterminé.

- Il serait plus prudent d'entamer les recherches ainsi, dit Harry. Lorsque je trouverai Voldemort, tu la conserveras. En premier retrouvons les parents, je voudrais tenter de leur jeter le même sort que j'ai essayé sur vous. Tu es prête, demanda-t-il enfin ?

- Oui…enfin…non…Harry, fit-elle en soupirant brusquement. Jure-moi de demeurer en vie !

Il la regarda douloureusement, comme s'il venait de recevoir une pluie glacée au visage, un océan entier…

- Je te le promets, s'entendit-il dire.

Ils s'enlacèrent fortement, avant de revêtir la cape et de sortir de l'appartement. Les cachots étaient calmes, la bataille ne s'y rendait pas encore, heureusement.

Malgré l'épaisseur des murs de pierres, Océanne et Harry parvenaient à entendre les hurlements qui à l'extérieur se perdaient.

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers le champ de bataille, profitant de leur invisibilité pour passer inaperçus. Ils virent rapidement leurs parents et Harry tenta de les protéger en doutant toujours que ce sort soit d'une certaine utilité.

- Prends ta baguette Océanne, murmura Harry. Tente d'immobiliser les mangemorts qui sont isolés. Tente d'effectuer des sorts non-verbaux. Mais fais vraiment attention que personne ne te regarde lorsque tu lanceras le sort. On a beau être invisible, nos sorts ne le seront pas.

Elle acquiesça lentement, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il devait bien y avoir une centaine de mangemorts et tout autant de détraqueurs. Les Aurors avaient été dépêchés sur les lieux. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, des citoyens épars ainsi que les enseignants de l'école se défendaient avec courage des sombres mages. Les corps commençaient à s'accumuler sur le sol et déjà Harry s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu les sauver. Sans savoir s'ils étaient morts ou inconscients, Harry se promit qu'il les vengerait.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour voir l'étendue de champ de bataille, Harry aperçu un mangemort derrière sa mère, un mangemort qu'elle n'avait certainement pas vu, un mangemort qui n'avait certainement aucune intention saine. Il ne lui fallu qu'une fraction de secondes, et peut-être que quelques unes de plus et un drame aurait pu se jouer, quelques unes de plus et plus jamais elle n'aurait pu sourire. Harry avait lancé un sort puissant, un sort sans formule, un sort que sa colère lui avait permis d'effectuer. Un sort qui finalement renversa l'assaillant et le cloua au sol, peut-être pas mort, mais certainement pas très fort.

Amélia se retourna vivement en entendant un corps tomber et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait que cet homme sur le sol, personne d'autre n'était en vue, personne n'aurait pu le faire tomber, personne de visible…du moins. Elle fronça ses sourcils et Harry et Océanne, derrière la cape avalèrent difficilement. Leur mère venait de comprendre. Leur mère parlait à son époux…cet époux fronçait à son tour ses sourcils. Les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent à changer de direction et à s'éloigner du couple en furie, c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était la seule idée qu'ils avaient eue.

- Nous sommes trop morts, dit doucement Océanne.

- Un Avada avant qu'ils nous trouvent ça te dit ?

Océanne se mit à rire nerveusement et se serra contre son frère. Ils allaient survivre, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à leurs parents qu'ils étaient capables de le faire.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, les mangemorts étaient maintenant plus nombreux à avoir rejoints le sol et Harry s'en sentit rassurés, la victoire pourrait leur appartenir, il le sentait, il le vivait.

Finalement ils virent Voldemort, sur un trône, entouré d'une douzaine de mangemorts qui combattaient pour protéger leur maître. Ce devait être ses meilleurs partisans, ses mages les plus sombres. Il n'eut pas à douter que Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy devaient être parmi ces gens. Les détraqueurs avaient perdu du terrain. Quelqu'un de très puissant avait lancé un Patronus très puissant, les repoussant suffisamment loin pour qu'ils n'affectent plus le combat. Harry les regarda voltiger en haut de leur tête et en eut quelques frissons

- Ce que je hais ces choses, fit-il en frissonnant.

- Ne peux-tu pas les repousser ou les éliminer, demanda Océanne ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et bien essais !

Harry se concentra, tentant de ressentir quelque chose d'intense. Ils étaient nombreux, un simple souhait ne les affecterait pas.

- Je n'y parviendrai pas. Je dois crier, hurler même. C'est trop intense. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est de renforcir la barrière.

- C'est déjà cela de gagner, fit Océanne en souriant nerveusement.

Le nombre de mangemorts autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres diminuaient lentement. Harry prit Océanne par le bras et l'amena derrière des buissons.

- Nous attendrons ici. Il nous est possible de voir les parents et de les protéger depuis cet endroit. Mais il faut être discret, même si je déteste l'avouer ces mangemorts ne sont pas idiots.

Elle hocha la tête, incertaine. Ils regardèrent la bataille continuer, désarmant dès qu'ils le pouvaient des ennemis isolés. Les gens commençaient à ressentir l'étrangeté de la chose. Ils cherchaient de plus en plus comment certains mangemorts tombaient sur le seul, comme des mouches, ils cherchaient l'auteur des attaques, voulant venger un des leurs. Harry savait que plus ils en désarmaient, plus ils soulevaient la colère et la curiosité.

- Je crois que c'est le moment Océanne. Je dois y aller et le battre.

- Pourquoi ne le tues-tu pas d'ici. Tu serais en sécurité et il ne verrait rien venir.

- Parce que c'est lâche, parce que je veux que l'on sache que c'est vraiment terminé, qu'il n'a pas disparu en transplanant.

- Mais si…

- Non Océanne, j'y vais, c'est ma mission. Je t'aime, fit-il en sortant de la cape avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le retenir.

Elle mit une main sur sa bouche, refoulant le cri qui voulait sortir, entendant Harry lui dire d'être prudente. Elle se releva à son tour, décidant de s'approcher de ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer de voir la bataille entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était trop difficile.

Elle regarda ses parents se battre et elle les admira. Ils avaient certainement une force insoupçonnés…sa mère surtout. Elle semblait si fragile, mais c'était se méprendre que de penser cela.

Harry quant à lui demeura caché le plus longtemps possible et s'approcha lentement de Voldemort. À un certain moment se cacher devint impossible et il sortit des buissons, baguette à la main. Il voulait garder secret ses capacités, il serait plus facile de surprendre son ennemi une fois désarmé que de montrer de prime abord qu'il était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Il avança lentement, créant sur son passage un silence lourd. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, les mangemorts se retenant de le tuer rapidement. Quelques uns tentèrent de l'attaquer, mais Harry créait un bouclier puissant à chaque attaque. Un bouclier qui retournait les sorts ou qui au pire les détruisait. Certains mangemorts en furent surpris, d'autres enragés, mais Harry poursuivait sa route sans les regarder. Son regard était fixé sur l'objet de sa haine, sur l'objet de terreur, sur cette chose qui depuis longtemps avait perdu le statut d'homme, de sorcier.

- Petit Potter, ou devrais-je dire Snape, fit Voldemort en souriant méchamment, quel _plaisir_ de te voir enfin. Tu avais trouvé une bonne cachette à ce que je vois.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'embarquerait pas cette fois dans le jeu enfantin de l'homme serpent. Il conserverait sa concentration, focusserait sur sa tâche, faisant fi du monde qui l'entourait.

- À ce que je vois Severus a tout de même réussis à te faire taire. Il a tout de même ce mérite. Rendre le Golden Boy respectueux a certainement dû être tout une tâche.

Harry souriait presque, il se sentait puissant, il se sentait en confiance, il sentait ses parents près de lui, le médaillon à son cou créant une douce chaleur qui le réconfortait. Il décida de conserver son second don secret, se plaçant devant Voldemort, près à amorcer le duel.

L'homme se leva galamment, aidé de deux de ses fidèles et prit à son tour la position. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et Voldemort lança le premier sort. Harry eut alors l'idée ingénieuse de se laisser frapper par le sort. Pour faire croire qu'il était faible, pour faire diminuer la méfiance de son adversaire. Et effectivement lorsqu'il vit Harry couché sur le sol au premier de ses sorts, Voldemort éclata d'un rire affreux, faisant frémir bien des gens. Harry se releva lentement et l'attaqua rapidement, d'une force faible, pour encore une fois l'amener à croire qu'il était incapable de se battre.

- À ce que je peux constater ton apprentissage ne fut pas très utile.

Harry décida alors que le jeu cessait, que la bataille commençait. Il pensa fortement à ce qu'il voulait infliger à Voldemort et rapidement il le vit s'écrouler sur le sol, en proie à une douleur qui semblait intenable. Il vit des mangemorts se précipiter vers leur maître et Harry érigea discrètement sans utiliser sa baguette, une barrière impénétrable autour d'eux, laissant dans le cercle que lui et Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva lentement, regardant avec une hargne renouvelée l'enfant chéri, toute trace d'amusement effacé.

Il tenta de lui lancer un Doloris, mais Harry s'en sortit indemne. Un sort de désarmement arriva ensuite, Harry cru alors bon de lui faire croire qu'il gagnait du terrait et laissa le sort l'atteindre. Il n'avait maintenant plus sa baguette. Voldemort sourit alors. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur, il venait de rendre à Harry toute sa puissance magique, il venait de créer un adversaire beaucoup plus puissant.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques lieux de là, Océanne observait ses parents se battre avec ferveur. Deux mangemorts s'en prenaient à sa mère et celle-ci s'épuisait. Elle avait beau être excellente en duel, une heure de combat commençait à avoir raison d'elle. Elle vit les hommes lui lancer des sorts sans arrêts et oubliant de se camoufler, elle en attaqua un, le surprenant évidemment. Le mangemort tomba sur le sol, sa mère profita de la commotion pour désarmer l'autre. Les deux parents avaient reconnu cette voix familière et ils regardèrent la provenance du sort en lui faisant comprendre d'un seul regard que malgré son exploit elle aurait des comptes à leur rendre. Elle avala difficilement, se retournant brusquement pour aller se mettre à l'abri. En se retournant elle entra en contact avec quelqu'un et à sa malheureuse surprise elle constata que c'était un mangemort. Il lui lança un sort horrible. Elle regarda le sort parvenir à elle, comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté et elle le vit la frapper. Ce qui se passa par la suite fut difficilement explicable. Océanne, recroquevillée sur elle-même, sous la cape, ferma les yeux et ne pu jamais voir le halo argenté qui brilla autour d'elle, la halo qui propulsa le sort et tua d'un coup le mangemort. Elle se releva après quelques instant, une douleur intense au bas ventre, mais avec sa vie qui s'accrochait encore à elle ; Harry l'avait sauvée, le sort de protection avait fonctionné.

Amélia et Severus avaient regardé la scène, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais et Amélia ne pu faire autrement que hurler d'horreur en regardant sa fille se faire attaquer. Elle ne su pas comment le mangemort avait été tué, elle ne savait pas si son ange était encore en vie et c'est avec désespoir qu'elle se mit à hurler son prénom, lui joignant de se montrer. Lorsqu'Océanne le fit, Amélia la gifla fortement, sans être capable de se retenir et la serrant contre elle. Elle avait failli perdre son enfant, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir frappé, elle s'en voulait plus qu'elle en avait jamais voulu à quiconque, mais le coup était partit sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle pleura contre sa fille, alors que Severus était livide.

- Va la reconduire à l'infirmerie Amélia, demanda Severus lentement. Je surveille vos arrières.

Amélia n'eut pas la force de répondre et elle passa son bras sous ceux de sa fille, l'aidant à avancer. Océanne n'était pas blessée, mais elle comprit rapidement que son enfant l'était.

Harry combattait toujours Voldemort et l'homme commençait à afficher des signes de faiblesse, ses mangemorts des signes de rage et Harry n'affichait qu'une exaltation grandissante. Il pouvait vaincre, il le _sentait_.

Il pouvait l'achever quand il le voulait, mais il étirait le moment. Il craignait de tuer. Finalement il en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait le faire, que le choix n'était pas sien et que pour mettre fin à la bataille et ainsi épargner les vies restantes il avait maintenant l'obligation d'agir. Il se concentra, alors que l'homme tentait de se relever. Et dans un murmure profond il prononça :

- _Que ton existence ne soit que souvenir, que tous tes hommes suivent tes traces, que ton règne s'éteigne avec ta vie._

La terre se mit à trembler, le ciel se couvrit rapidement d'un sombre nuage et le vent souffla avec force. Les mangemorts qui combattaient encore s'affaissèrent sur le sol, incapable de tenir la douleur, incapable de supporter la souffrance. Voldemort, en un cri devenu sauvage, retomba sur le sol, laissant passer son dernier souffle de terreur. Le corps, en signe de la putréfaction de son âme, se décomposa rapidement et il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que quelques roses poussent à cet endroit, indiquant que l'espoir renaissant, qu'une ère nouvelle recommençait.

Harry regarda autour de lui, haletant, et vit les mangemorts couchés sur le sol, quelques uns avaient été épargnés, Harry comprit que ceux-ci n'étaient probablement plus loyal à leur maître, qu'ils pouvaient espérer une rédemption. Les Aurors s'emparèrent rapidement des traîtres encore en vie et ils transplanèrent vers la prison d'Azkaban.

Les détraqueurs flottaient toujours au-dessus de leur tête, mais comme ils avaient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, la chute du grand mage semblait les avoir affaiblit. Ils n'allaient pas mourir, ces créatures n'étaient certainement même pas en vie, ils n'allaient pas disparaître, mais ils semblaient avoir perdu leur force, leurs pouvoirs. Ils quittèrent lentement les lieux, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils devaient maintenant se trouver une autre destiné.

Harry s'affaissa sur le sol, épuisé, mais heureux. La prophétie avait été accomplie, le monde sorcier était maintenant libéré. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il remerciait mentalement son père. Il n'avait pas plus apprécié que lui ces mois passés à la réalisation de l'apprentissage. Severus en avait souffert, s'était sûrement détesté, mais il avait continué, par amour, il avait fait de Harry un puissant sorcier. Harry se jura dès lors de le remercier.

La force de son second don l'effrayait, mais il se promit de trouver un moyen de le contrôler.

Il vit une cape très noire se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui et il su que son père lui en voulait. Il ignorait si sa sœur était encore en vie, il ignorait qui avait été tué, qui avait eu la vie épargnée, mais à ce moment il était seulement concentré sur ce qui surviendrait. Son père le leva rapidement du sol, le serrant dans ses bras, l'enlaçant et lui montrant son amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Harry en soupira de joie.

Être aimé, être apprécié, qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on pleure pour lui…Être tout simplement l'enfant de quelqu'un. La vie lui avait certainement fait un beau cadeau

- Ne crois surtout pas que tu t'éviteras les conséquences, jeune homme, fit Severus en l'éloignant l'instant de quelques secondes pour le regarder sévèrement.

- Je n'oserais jamais en rêver, répondit Harry en se recollant sur lui.

Severus le prit dans ses bras, l'entraînant au château, à l'abri des regards, des éloges et des célébrations. Son fils avait avant tout besoin d'une attention médicale.

L'euphorie régnait dans le monde magique, la fin d'une ère d'effroi laissait un sentiment indescriptible vaguer dans l'air. Et comme ce fut le cas quinze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'Harry avait vaincu pour la première fois le sombre mage, les moldu se surprirent à voir des gens étranges célébrer un évènement qui leur échappait.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

Océanne se remettait lentement de l'attaque. Elle avait perdu son enfant. Elle ressentait la douleur de la perte, mais le bonheur de savoir sa famille intacte. Elle était partagée entre l'horreur et l'extase. Elle aurait certainement besoin d'un temps fou pour s'en remettre. Harry s'en voulu dès qu'il su pour l'enfant. Il n'avait pas pensé faire l'extension du sort de protection sur la petite vie qui se démenait dans le ventre de sa sœur. S'il l'avait fait l'enfant aurait été en vie.

Quelques jours après la bataille finale, Harry apprit que Charly Weasley, le professeur Flitwick et Madame Pince avait péri pendant l'attaque. En tout, plus de trente sorciers et sorcières n'avaient pas survécu, encore des morts qui s'ajoutaient sur sa conscience, mais au moins ces meurtres cesseraient, au moins tout cela appartenait au passé.

Harry et Océanne retournèrent à l'appartement quatre jours après leur arrivée à l'infirmerie. Leurs parents ne leur avaient rien reproché pendant leur convalescence, se disant sans doute qu'ils auraient bien le temps de le faire dès leur retour à la maison. Les deux adolescents tremblaient certainement quelque peu. Et malgré la peur, ils ressentaient tout de même de la colère ; ils avaient sauvé le monde magique après tout, ils ne devraient pas être punis !

Severus et Amélia demandèrent à Antoine de surveiller les enfants et ils entraînèrent leurs deux adolescents dans le bureau de travail personnel de Severus. Ils leur demandèrent de s'installer sur les chaises qui semblaient les attendre alors qu'eux-mêmes prenaient place derrière le bureau qui, ce jour-là, semblait imposant.

Océanne et Harry n'osaient pas regarder leurs parents et ceux-ci ne savaient certainement pas où commencer.

- Nous vous devons certainement des félicitations, entama Severus d'un ton neutre.

Les deux têtes se relavant subitement et les yeux interloqués qui les fixaient, firent sourire les parents.

- Malgré notre interdiction, nous y reviendrons plus tard, vous avez accompli des exploits grandioses, vous nous avez protégés et pour cela nous devons vous féliciter et surtout vous remercier.

Harry et Océanne se regardèrent en silence, un début de sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- Toutefois, fit Severus en continuant et en faisant cesser les sourires, vous nous avez désobéit. Vous êtes allés sur le champ de bataille en dépit des avertissements, vous êtes allés vous lancer dans la gueule du loup sans considération pour les règles. Nous serions venus te chercher Harry lorsque le moment aurait été opportun, nous t'aurions laissé faire la tâche finale. Nous t'aurions jamais fit sortir Océanne. Pour cela les conséquences promises s'imposent.

- Mais, entama Océanne, nous sommes vivant, tout s'est bien déroulé, nous avions donc raison de le faire, en plus nous avons pu vous protéger !

- Peut-être, dit Amélia en la regardant doucement, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'élaborer tous les « si » possibles.

- Ainsi, continua Severus, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion, votre mère et moi, que dès la fin des classes vous demeurerez une semaine à l'intérieur de l'appartement, sans amis. Nous vous demanderons également de nous fournir avant demain soir un rouleau de parchemin sur les conséquences qui auraient pu découler de votre fameux _courage_.

Harry et Océanne n'eurent pas la force de s'entêter, le châtiment n'était pas horrible ou hors de proportion.

- Océanne, nous savons que la perte de l'enfant fut en soit un évènement horrible, pour cela nous te demandons de consulter la psychomage qui vient rencontrer Harry.

L'adolescente hocha la tête, sentant ses yeux s'embrouiller. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, ne jamais y penser, oublier.

Elle ne réalisait pas encore, ne voulait jamais réaliser, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve, peut-être qu'à son réveil elle se morigénerait d'avoir trop mangé de sucré avant de se mettre au lit…peut-être…

Et pourtant ce n'était guère un rêve, mais elle repoussa sans doute l'idée, se protégeant à court terme.

Les examens de fin d'année furent annulés, les émois créés par la chute du plus grand mage noir de l'époque avaient été suffisants pour donner aux élèves un repos.

Harry avait vu sa popularité, déjà impressionnante, augmenter si cela était tout de fois possible. Il ne pouvait en être fier, on l'idolâtrait pour avoir tué, il s'en voulait pour les mêmes raisons. Il recommença ses séances avec la psychomage, se disant que cette fois-ci il commençait une nouvelle vie. La vie après la mort, pas la sienne, celle de l'homme qui avait pris sa vie en otage, qui l'avait fait égal, qui l'avait marqué.

La vie après Voldemort.

Pendant la première semaine de leur vacances, Harry et Océanne entamèrent avec découragement leur punition, se sentant certainement injustement admonestés, mais aucun des deux n'osa s'en plaindre, ils avaient connu pire, ils l'avaient sans doute cherché. Et puis pour tout dire, les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour faire leur devoir d'été et se reposer, il y avait certaines batailles qui épuisaient, il y avait certaines pertes qui drainaient.


	112. Chapitre 112: Miroir de l'âme

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est avec une certaine nostalgie que je vous présente le dernier chapitre. Y aura-t-il une petite (svp…par pitié pas 112 chapitres encore !) séquelle ? Je ne le sais pas encore…ça dépendra de votre enthousiasme ! Et puis s'il y en a une ça ne serait pas avant un certain temps, j'ai d'autres projets de fics avant !

Merci à vous tous (et toutes) de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Vous m'avez donné des ailes !

Je vous adore !

À très bientôt !

**Chapitre 112**

Survivre. Survivre à l'horreur, survivre au drame, survivre sur des vies qui furent défuntes, survivre et finalement se rendre compte que notre existence ressemble davantage à une condamnation qu'à un miracle.

Marcher encore, où jadis gisaient des corps, marcher toujours et respirer cet air qu'on expirer les martyrs, marcher et sentir battre notre sang, alors que le leur s'est versé sur les terres, les sangs comme source pour d'éventuelles vies.

Leur dernière année à Poudlard s'était amorcée sous l'emblème du souvenir, souvenir des braves gens qui avaient péri pour leur cause, souvenir d'une peur dont ils étaient libérée, souvenir d'un combat qui les avait tous rapproché.

Océanne avait, grâce à l'intervention du Dr Enris, parvint à accepter, autant ce drame puisse s'accepter, le décès de son fœtus. Elle avait nagé en pleine misère pendant des semaines, refusant de reprendre contact avec la réalité, refusant de s'alimenter, refusant de goûter à nouveau à cette vie qui l'avait trahie.

Et puis il avait fallu du temps, le temps, malgré sa conception abstraite demeurait le seul remède prometteur. Et ce dit temps avait fait son œuvre, il avait pansé ses plaies, avait ressoudé son cœur, avait fait des méandres passé un phénomène peut-être quelque peu obscure, mais tellement plus supportable.

Et puis Harry. Malgré la laideur de la vie qu'il avait ravie, malgré sa putréfaction, malgré l'âme si mauvaise de l'homme qu'il avait défait, Harry avait pris du temps à vivre avec son _crime_. Tuer. Tuer même le plus sordide des criminels demeurait toujours un meurtre, demeurait toujours interdit dans sa tête. Mais encore une fois la patience et la conviction de Dr Enris étaient venues à bout de sa détresse et Harry s'était pardonné.

Pour Severus et Amélia, la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été l'ouverture vers un avenir prometteur, avait été la chance inespérée de vivre autrement que sous la protection de Dumbledore. Pour Severus c'était sa chance de recommencer vraiment sa vie, de ne plus sentir la dette qu'il avait, de repartir à neuf, d'être autre chose qu'un ancien mangemort, qu'un ancien espion…être enfin un homme.

L'euphorie de la chute de Voldemort avait flotté de nombreuses semaines, voire même de nombreux mois dans l'air. Le monde magique avait maintenant des ailes, le monde magique pouvait maintenant vivre en dépit de la peur, il pouvait vivre simplement. Les enfants pouvaient courir dans les ruelles, les sangs mêlés pouvaient s'afficher sans crainte, les enfants de parents moldus pouvaient relever la tête. Une page de l'histoire s'était tournée…et le plus heureux dans cette histoire c'était peut-être Harry. Après avoir été le Golden boy, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'enfant chéri, le jeune héro, il pouvait laisser tous ces titres encombrants au placard et espérer devenir Harry…oui…juste Harry. Bien évidemment on le louangeait encore, on l'admirait encore, on voulait à tout prix croiser son chemin, lui serrer la main, le prendre dans ses bras, lui avouer notre affection, mais Harry espérait que maintenant que sa tâche était terminée que l'attention du peuple allait décroître.

Harry était maintenant majeur. Combien de fois s'était-il promis que la journée de sa majorité il déménagerait, qu'il quitterait les Rogue, qu'il se prendrait un petit appartement à Pré-au-Lard, qu'il vivrait comme bon il l'entendrait. Et pourtant…il avait eu ses dix-sept ans depuis maintenant 6 semaines et jamais il n'avait eu l'envie de partir, en fait, seulement l'idée de quitter sa famille l'angoissait. Il voulait demeurer avec eux, il voulait profiter du bonheur enfin trouvé. Il ignorait encore si son père voulait le voir partir, si maintenant qu'il avait l'âge légal Severus préférait en être débarrassé et c'est angoissé de connaître la réponse qu'il évitait de la poser.

Vivre avec l'angoisse il connaissait, mais vivre avec la certitude que très bientôt il serait seul…c'était un concept trop douloureux pour qu'il ait seulement envie d'apprendre à le tolérer.

Il arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, alors que la nuit couvrait de silence le château. Ses célèbres nuits d'insomnie l'assaillaient encore, avec cette fois un déterminisme nouveau. Il peinait à s'endormir avant les petites heures, il peinait à ne pas angoisser. Jadis, Voldemort avait été la raison principale pour expliquer ses heures sans dormir, maintenant c'était son avenir dans sa famille qui le rendait misérable.

Il errait depuis maintenant deux heures, sans savoir où se rendre, sans savoir quoi faire. S'il n'avait pas plu il serait allé à l'extérieur, il aurait trouvé une place près du lac et se serait laissé bercer par les vagues régulières. Mais ce soir, seul le bruit de ses pas réguliers pouvait lui offrir une certaine rédemption, bien que certainement faible.

Les couloirs s'additionnaient au fil du temps et Harry se surprenait à passer plusieurs fois devant les mêmes portraits. Il s'adossa finalement à un mur, quelque peu las de marcher et il s'assit sur le sol. Penser, ruminer. Il ne faisait que cela, empirant certainement les choses à force de les évaluer, de les mesurer.

- Tu sais, fit une voix à faire trembler, derrière lui, prendre appui sur ce mur, dans les couloirs déserts à une heure si avancée de la nuit ne fera pas avancer tes réflexions, Harry. Si cette technique avait été moindrement efficace, tu aurais trouvé une solution depuis le temps que tu l'utilises.

- Père ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Je crois que la question devrait être inversée, Harry, fit Severus en s'installant, à la grande surprise de l'adolescent sur le sol à ses côtés.

- Vous voulez que j'aille à l'appartement, demanda tristement Harry ? Que j'y dorme pour les prochaines semaines ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas me trouver à l'extérieur de mon dortoir, passé le couvre-feu, mais…

- Harry, Harry, fit Severus en tentant de faire cesser le charabia alarmé. Je ne t'ai rien reproché, je ne t'ai pas enlevé de points ni même abordé avec un air contrarié. Je suis seulement inquiet, inquiet de toutes ces ballades nocturnes que tu fais, inquiet car tu ne trouves rarement le sommeil avant les petites heures du matin, inquiet car tu sembles t'enfermer dans un mutisme effrayant, inquiet car tu me sembles malheureux. Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry regarda intensément ses mains. Soudainement toutes ses inquiétudes semblaient injustifiées. Son père s'inquiétait pour lui, son père semblait vraiment l'aimer. Mais à quelque part, tapis tout au fond de son âme lancinait une menace désagréable.

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus oppressant. Penser à nos inquiétudes était une chose, les verbaliser en était une autre.

- Harry, fit Severus en constatant la difficulté qu'avait ce dernier à s'exprimer, peu importe ce qui te tracasse, je suis ouvert à t'entendre. Je ne suis pas ici, ce soir pour te réprimander, mais bien pour tenter de t'aider.

Harry prit une profonde respiration, ne sachant définitivement pas par où commencer.

- J'ai eu dix-sept ans, entama difficilement Harry….et en juin j'aurai terminé ma scolarité…et…

Il énonçait l'évidence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

- Devrais-je partir en appartement dès la fin des classes, lança-t-il rapidement, avec ce courage légendaire imputable à sa maison ?

Severus en demeura bouche-bée. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à une telle question, il n'avait jamais cru qu'une angoisse de cette nature avait pris vie en Harry. Pour lui c'était l'évidence même que Harry pourrait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait, pour lui le jeune Gryffondor était son fils et ce fils, comme tous ses autres enfants conserveraient leur place dans le nid familial aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

- Je sais, fit Harry rapidement pour parer au silence, je sais que je suis une bouche de plus à nourrir, mais je suis prêt à travailler et à payer une pension, je suis prêt à aider davantage mère, à vous aider aussi, mais je ne me vois pas partir de la _maison_, je ne me vois pas vivre seul…je vous aime, vous êtes ma _famille_…et si cela est possible j'aimerais pouvoir demeurer avec vous.

Et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Severus sentit quelque chose d'étrange se produire. Comme si des barrières avaient cédées, comme si le dompté devenait indomptable, comme si la raison avait cédé sa place à la passion. Un bref instant j'en conviens…Une larme germa dans le creux de son œil, une larme maladroite, une larme désertique, une larme isolée, mais une larme qui exprimait tellement plus que toute autre larme, une larme recueillant les flots de détresse des années antérieures. Il ne la chassa pas, la laissant dériver, la laissant se perdre sur sa joue pour aboutir doucement sur le coin de ses lèvres et y terminer son chemin de croix.

- Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le désire, Harry. Nous t'avons adopté, tu es notre fils, et non seulement jusqu'à ta majorité, mais jusqu'à ta mort, tu seras toujours un des nôtres, tu feras toujours partit de cette famille. Tu n'as pas à payer ta place auprès de nous. Amélia et moi n'avons jamais songé à te faire payer de pension, nous n'avons jamais songé à te faire partir et pour être franc nous appréhendions ton départ. J'ignore où tu vas chercher des idées aussi rocambolesques Harry, mais tu fais partit de notre famille. Nous étions ta _nouvelle famille_, nous t'avons créé de _nouvelles peurs_, mais avec le temps nous avons…j'ai appris beaucoup et cette nouvelle famille Harry, elle restera à jamais tienne.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père, conscient qu'il était enfantin, conscient que ce n'était pas un comportement adéquat, mais il en avait cure, il voulait simplement un câlin, il voulait simplement se sentir vivre, sentir la tension le quitter, le stress des dernières semaines s'évacuer. Harry Potter avait besoin de ce câlin.

Malgré son âge, malgré son statut de héro, d'homme qui pouvait tout vaincre, il demeurait un jeune homme fragile, un jeune homme en manque d'amour, un jeune homme qui courrait, semble-t-il, toujours après cette indomptable passion.

- Je ne sais pas où t'es venue cette idée que tu devrais quitter la maison, Harry, je ne sais pas quels procédés cognitifs tu as bien pu élaborer, mais je t'assure que tant et aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, nous serons heureux de te conserver parmi nous. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu songes à aller te mettre au lit, à en juger par ces cernes qui se sont dessinés sous tes yeux, je dirais que tu n'as pas eu de nuits de sommeil adéquates depuis longtemps. Demain je ne veux pas te voir debout avant midi, même si c'est un jour d'école, même si tu me dis que tu as bien des choses à faire, je veux que tu dormes.

- Je vais aller dormir à l'appartement alors, fit Harry, autrement je ne pourrai jamais dormir demain.

Il se sentait si bien, il croyait même rêver. Non seulement ses incertitudes venaient-elles de tomber, mais en plus on se préoccupait de sa santé. Cela semblait si simple, ceci aurait pu même paraître la moindre des choses à bien des enfants sur la Terre, mais quand on avait été dérivé, quand on avait souffert, quand on avait manqué de tout, juste cela, simplement cela faisait en sorte que nous sentions notre cœur vouloir éclater de joie.

Ils entrèrent ensembles à l'appartement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour finalement se mettre au lit et sombrer, tous les deux le cœur maintenant léger, vers de méandres qui n'auraient rien d'insécures.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

Antoine avait certainement grandi, il avait certainement vieilli, âgé de quinze ans il voulait vivre davantage. Depuis plusieurs mois tout lui semblait superflu. Sa famille, les règles, les devoirs, l'école…tout. Seuls ses amis demeuraient quelque peu importants, bien qu'il en avait délaissé plusieurs, ne possédant plus de sentiment d'appartenance envers eux.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'amis, c'est qu'ils ne partageaient plus les mêmes passions. Ses amis continuaient à n'exister que pour étudier, lui il voulait sortir, il voulait s'amuser, il voulait peut-être commencer à vivre.

La sortie à Pré-aulard survint enfin et pour Antoine c'était une journée pratiquement sacrée, une journée qui marquerait un trait définitif entre l'adolescent soumis et craintif qu'il était et le jeune homme maintenant libéré. Il partit enfin, les poches lourdes de son argent de poche, cet argent qu'il avait économisé depuis des lunes, lui semblait-il.

Et lorsqu'il revint au château ce soir-là, les poches légères, il aurait été ardu de le reconnaître. Ses cheveux jadis bruns avaient maintenant une teinte noire de jais, des lignes également noire parcouraient le contour de ses yeux pour se perdre quelque part sur ses joues. Ses ongles également peint en noir concurrençaient, bien que faiblement avec toute l'attirail noir qu'il portait.

Antoine avait également opté pour quelques perçages qui laissaient son oreille gauche, ses sourcils et sa lèvre quelque peu douloureuse. Il avait eu un mal fou à se faire percer, la femme responsable de l'établissement demandait une autorisation parentale pour toute personne n'ayant pas encore seize ans. Antoine avait dû user de toutes ses qualités Serpentardes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait quine ans que pour quelques temps encore et que ses parents ne diraient rien de toute manière. Il savait que ses parents, son père en particulier feraient sans aucun doute une crise de nerfs en voyant cela, mais la femme n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa vie dans les moindres détails.

Il n'avait pas voulu prouver quelque chose, il n'avait pas voulu s'ancrer dans un mouvement gothique, comme le font certains moldus, il avait seulement voulu adopter un nouveau genre, il avait voulu se démarquer de sa famille, exister en dehors de l'image que son père lui avait fait véhiculer. Il n'était pas une nouvelle personne, il demeurait Antoine Severus Snape, il demeurait un Serpentard, il demeurait un adolescent de quinze ans, un étudiant de cinquième année, il demeurait qui il était, seulement il changeait son apparence pour s'afficher comme il se voyait…comme il se ressentait.

Antoine savait qu'il s'enlignait pour des représailles, mais tout cela lui semblait bien dérisoire. Que représentaient quelques heures à récurer de vieux chaudrons encrassés s'il pouvait maintenant exister à juste titre ?

Il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là, il pouvait même croire qu'il était le plus heureux des adolescents, la pénombre de ses habits ne définissait pas sa vie, son âme.

- ANTOINE, hurla Océanne en le reconnaissant parmi les étudiants qui revenaient de Pré-au-Lard ! Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Tu vas pas bien ? Père va tout simplement d'éviscérer pour t'ajouter à certaines potions !

- Ta manie à toujours prévoir le pire est certainement embêtante Océanne, fit nonchalamment le concerné. Le meurtre étant répréhensible par la loi, père ne me tuera pas, pas plus qu'il ne m'ajoutera à d'éventuelles potions. Allez, reviens-en, ce ne sont que des vêtements !

- Je ne parlais pas des vêtements, fit-elle un sourire tout de même aux lèvres, mais des perçages que tu as un peu partout…

- Espèce de rabat-joie, dit-il en lui décrochant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils ne seront pas ravis, c'est certain, mais ils s'y feront.

- Remarque, finit-elle par admettre, c'est vraiment chouette.

Ils marchèrent ensembles quelques minutes avant que Harry, Hermione et Ron les rejoignent. Le visage des trois Gryffondor en disait long sur leur étonnement.

- Antoine, entama Harry…tu…enfin…tu es certain de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Et on dit que le courage est un concept de votre maison, fit mine de s'offenser le concerné.

Un silence s'installa, l'instant de quelques secondes.

- Écoutez, je sais ce qui m'attend, je sais qu'ILS ne seront pas très enchantés, mais je trouve que peu importe ce qu'ils diront ou feront rien ne pourra remplacer mon bien-être présentement. Je me sens moi-même, je me sens bien.

Ils l'écoutèrent parler et ils hochèrent finalement la tête. L'idée d'Antoine bien que radicale était intéressante.

Les Gryffondor retournèrent à leur Tour, leur discussion axée autour de ce que venait de faire Antoine. Ce dernier suivit d'Océanne rejoignirent leur dortoir, une certaine anxiété naissante comme bagage. Les étudiants de toutes les maisons se retournaient à leur passage, admirant parfois, méprisant à d'autres moments. Antoine continua de marcher la tête haute, il ne ressentait aucune honte à s'afficher tel qu'il se sentait.

L'heure du souper arriva à grand pas et Antoine savait qu'il devait au moins retirer le maquillage qui recouvrait ses yeux. Ses ongles pouvaient encore passer, mais il se trouvait dans un collège, dans une institution scolaire, certaine règles demeuraient indiscutables.

Antoine sentait l'anxiété le gagner. Oui il était certain de ses décisions, toutefois il ignorait à quoi s'en tenir. Depuis toujours il n'avait fait qu'obéir, il avait été le précieux enfant que tout parent rêverait, il ne s'était permis d'être soi-même et ce jour-là, pour la première fois il osait sortir des sentiers, il osait défier l'autorité.

Il entra finalement dans la Grande Salle, le cœur voulant lui exploser, sa cage thoracique sautant à un rythme démentiel. Il remarqua le silence qui pesait sur la Salle, un silence qu'il avait provoqué, un silence qui devenait embêtant, gênant.

Il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, prenant sa place habituelle, sentant toutes ses certitudes l'abandonner. Il s'installa près de sa sœur, se refusant toujours de porter son regard à la Grande Table, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce qu'il y verrait, ne sachant pas de toute manière ce qu'il y trouverait.

- Ça ressemble à quoi, demanda-t-il enfin à sa sœur ? Ils ont l'air près à commettre un infanticide ?

- Sans vouloir te contrarier Antoine, un infanticide est le meurtre par la mère de son nouveau-né, tu ne peux être considéré tel quel depuis plus de 15 ans…au mieux ce serait un filicide…

- Cesse de déblatérer…Océanne, comment ont-ils l'air de prendre la chose ?

- Il me semble que tu étais davantage confiant tout à l'heure, le nargua-t-elle.

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit cesser toute plaisanterie.

- Mère semble prête à t'accrocher à la plus haute tour d'astronomie…Père semble beaucoup trop calme. Je te plaindrais presque si tu n'avais pas été si idiot. Vraiment un Poufsouffle aurait fait quelque chose dans ce genre, mais toi, tu aurais dû anticiper ce type de réaction. Tu aurais au moins dû tenté d'avoir leur permission.

- Ils n'auraient jamais accepté !

- Et bien tu as ta réponse maintenant ! Paies-en le prix !

Océanne n'était guère en colère contre son frère, pour tout dire elle s'amusait follement. Il était certainement distrayant de le voir se dépêtrer des troubles dans lesquels ils s'étaient emmêler. Cet enfant parfait n'avait jamais eu à vivre toutes les angoisses qu'elle elle avait dû affronter. Elle n'en était pas jalouse, elle adorait son frère, mais elle trouvait la situation passablement amusante.

- Ça te dirait d'au moins feindre d'être concernée, demanda brusquement Antoine ?

- Ça pourrait toujours s'arranger, fit-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

À la table des professeurs, un couple certainement enragé tentait de ne rien laisser paraître de leurs émotions. Ils préféraient ne pas faire l'étalage de leurs conflits familiaux devant les élèves et les enseignants, jugeant que certaines choses méritaient de se passer en privée.

Amélia ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son fils, ce fils si calme, si obéissant, si craintif. Elle comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas toujours pu rester le même garçon si réservé, que l'adolescence laisserait ses traces tôt ou tard et qu'il tenterait de se rebeller, mais jamais avait-elle envisagé une manière si radicale. Elle savait également que de grands et pénibles sermons ne seraient pas nécessaires, la peur qu'il vivait présentement, puisqu'il s'était rarement retrouvé dans une telle situation devait être suffisante pour le convaincre de la stupidité de ses gestes.

Severus quand à lui espérait qu'une seule chose : que ce repas se termine, qu'il puisse remonter à son laboratoire et s'y enfermer un siècle ou deux. Il devait se calmer, il devait raisonner calmement et surtout parler seul à seul avec son épouse avant de s'entretenir avec son fils. Cet enfant ne lui avait jamais causé d'ennui, pourquoi devait-il commencer maintenant ?

Antoine toucha à peine à son repas, se sentant idiot d'être si faible. Il avait voulu ces changements, il les avait intrinsèquement tant désirés et maintenant au moindre signe d'ennui il commençait à douter de lui-même. Il se morigéna longuement. Ses parents avaient tort d'être contrarié. Il avait quinze ans après tout, il était suffisamment vieux pour se vêtir comme il l'entendait. Plus il y songeait, plus il en venait à la conclusion que ses parents avaient tort et que lui il avait raison. Avait-on idée d'avoir des parents aussi vieux jeu ?

Il sortit rapidement de table, suivit de sa sœur et ensembles ils retournèrent à leur Salle Commune. Harry les regarda quitter avant de perdre le peu d'appétit qu'il avait et d'annoncer à ses camarades qu'il allait les rejoindre.

- Où allez-vous ainsi, demanda-t-il en les rattrapant enfin ?

- À notre Salle Commune, répondit Océanne, nous n'avions plus réellement faim.

- Et si nous nous rendions à l'appartement, proposa Harry ?

- Tu es tombé sur la tête, fit Antoine ? Je ne vais certainement pas aller les attendre et leur dire combien je suis désolé ! Je ne le suis pas !

- Je ne proposais pas cela, dit Harry, mais les éviter ne règlera rien, tu devrais régler les conflits dès qu'ils se créent, j'ai eu suffisamment d'expériences pour apprendre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Peut-être ne réussirez-vous pas à vous entendre sur le même point, mais au moins vous ne laisserez pas la colère s'amplifier au cours de la nuit.

Antoine hocha lentement la tête, tout ceci se tenait. Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement, optant finalement pour la chambre d'Harry. Ils pourraient y parler de choses en d'autres en attendant que leurs parents décident d'intervenir. La tension diminua faiblement, il fallait en convenir, mais tout de même.

Amélia et Severus avaient regardé leurs trois aînés se lever de table, ils les avaient regardé sortir de la Grande Salle, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient réagis. Ils retournèrent à l'appartement, suivi d'un joyeux trio qui semblait bien décidé à faire le plus de plaisanteries que possibles. Les triplés marchaient à leur côté, faisant rire certains, en surprenant d'autres. Une chose était certaine, ils allégeaient grandement l'ambiance.

C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent à l'appartement, terminant le chemin en tenant les enfants dans leurs bras, des enfants épuisés, des enfants qui malgré une certaine réticence ne rêvait qu'à aller se coucher.

Severus se dirigea vers son laboratoire privé, promettant de rentrer rapidement à l'appartement, pendant qu'Amélia se rendait vers la salle de bain, pour y laver trois enfants, pour finalement aller les border dans leur chambre.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte de son laboratoire firent sursauter Severus. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il avait travaillé plus longtemps que prévu. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette distrait, commençant à ramasser son plan de travail. Amélia se tenait, adossée sur la porte qu'elle avait refermée derrière elle. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était préoccupée, qu'elle ne faisait que penser.

- Que devons-nous faire, finit-elle par dire en soupirant péniblement ?

Severus demeura muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il en pensait. La situation était presque risible, vraiment s'il n'y avait pas eu tous les élèves assemblés il aurait eu un soupçon d'un sourire. Un sourire pour souligner le contraste, mais en dépit de ce contraste, il n'était guère amusé. Comment un enfant de quinze ans était parvenu à se faire percer la peau ? Antoine avait dépassé les limites, il avait agis idiotement, il avait peut-être voulu se faire justice, se sentir vivant ou quoi encore ? Mais il s'y était pris d'une manière inacceptable. Toutefois, Severus ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Severus, continua Amélia en s'approchant de son époux pensif. On fait quoi ?

- Je l'ignore Amélia, je l'ignore tout simplement. Antoine a agit avec l'intelligence d'un Poufsouffle. Il ne nous a pas demandé d'autorisation, car il savait pertinemment que nous ne la lui donnerions jamais. Ses vêtements ne sont pas inacceptables, ses cheveux teints peuvent encore passer, mais tous ces perçages …

- Et si nous le retirions la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, proposa Amélia ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, cherchant si la peine semblait équitable.

- Je lui retirerais également son argent de poche pour un mois, ajouta Amélia au bout de quelques moments, je ne crois pas qu'il sache en faire bon usage.

Severus la regarda quelques instants sans broncher. Si la situation ne tenait que de lui, Antoine aurait été en retenue jusqu'à sa majorité, mais il devait bien s'admettre que c'était d'un extrémisme désolant.

- En fait, continue Amélia, peut-être devrions-nous lui laisser ses sorties à Pré-au-lard.

- D'accord, concéda-t-il enfin. Je lui ferai également retirer ses perçages. Et moi qui croyais que nous en avions terminé avec ces crises identitaires, maintenant qu'Océanne et Harry étaient plus vieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à un retournement de situation avec Antoine.

Ils s'enlacèrent en soupirant fortement, auraient-ils un peu de répit ?

- Donnons-lui la nuit pour réfléchir, termina Amélia, je ne me sens pas d'humeur pour discuter présentement.

Ils retournèrent ensembles à l'appartement, se dirigeant vers leur chambre et refermant la porte rapidement derrière eux. Ils ne désiraient pas entamer de discussion ce soir, ne voulaient pas entendre des lamentations, pas plus qu'ils n'espéraient pouvoir se justifier.

Les adolescents qui étaient certainement à cran depuis leur arrivée dans l'appartement ne comprenaient pas ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient attendus à une pluie de réprimandes, à ce qu'un orage éclate et pourtant tout semblait bien calme, encore une fois…trop calme.

- C'est un mauvais signe, n'est-ce pas, demanda Antoine….

Devant le silence d'Océanne et Harry il s'empressa de s'exprimer plus clairement.

- Je veux dire, ce silence, c'est mauvais signe. Vous avez eu un nombre d'ennuis incroyables, vous avez fait face à une telle situation un nombre incalculable de fois, vous devez sans doute savoir ce qui se passe. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas venus me parler, n'est-ce pas le signe qui devrait me faire augurer le pire ?

- Honnêtement, fit Harry ? Je ne crois pas. Ils doivent être trop en colère pour te parler maintenant. Alors ils préfèrent attendre à demain, tu bénéficies ainsi d'un sursit, tu auras la chance de les affronter alors qu'ils se seront calmés, que la poussière aura retombée. Vraiment, crois-moi, j'aurais bien voulu avoir ces quelques heures de plus lorsque je me mettais dans le trouble.

- Mais je ne dormirai pas de la nuit, je vais angoisser et…

- Mais _eux_ ils dormiront, fit Océanne, vraiment crois-nous, c'est vraiment mieux ainsi. Et puis Antoine, ais le courage de tes actes. Mis à part les perçages, ils ne t'en voudront pas…_trop_, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Très sécurisant tout cela, dit finalement Antoine. Et pour être franc, je ne regrette rien. Peut-être aurais-je dû leur demander la permission, peut-être aurais-je dû attendre l'âge règlementaire pour les perçages, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce qu'attendre était trop long. Ils sont si contrôlant, si sévères…

- Ils ne sont pas contrôlant ou sévères, le corrigea Océanne. Tu n'as rien vécu de ce qui se passait _avant_, tu ne sais pas comment les moindres fautes ou les plus grandes bêtises étaient châtiées. Tu ne sais pas, alors tu ne peux pas comparer. Mais moi je sais et je t'assure que la version qui s'offre à toi aujourd'hui est vraiment très peu menaçante, vraiment pas sévère du tout. Et puis à quelque part ce sont tes parents, ils doivent agir comme ils le feront demain, ils le doivent, ça doit être inscrit dans le _code d'honneur des bons parents_ !

- Un code d'honneur existe, s'enquit Antoine ?

- Je ne crois pas, avoua-t-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Mais j'aime bien prétendre que tel est le cas. À voir tous les parents qui réagissent aux mêmes choses avec une intensité relativement similaire, j'en viens à croire qu'il existe un consensus secret.

- Et tout cela à jeun, approuva Harry, imagine les âneries qu'elle peut sortir avec quelques petits verres d'alcool dans le corps !

Antoine s'écroula de rire alors qu'Harry se contentait de sourire, _largement._

- C'est ça, moquez-vous, fit Océanne en feignant d'être insultée. Sans farce, les gars, je vais aller me coucher. Demain c'est dimanche et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter pour rattraper l'affreux retard que j'ai accumulé dans mes devoirs.

- Toi, Océanne, tu vas étudier, s'étonna Harry ?

- Cesse de faire l'idiot, dit-elle en lui balançant un oreiller au visage. Père et mère m'ont promis une double prime sur mon argent de poche pendant un mois si j'obtenais au moins quatre « E » au prochain relevé de note. Il va sans dire que la proposition est intéressante.

- Heille ! Mais elle est où la justice, fit Harry faussement ? Et si j'obtenais des « O », j'aurais droit à cette fameuse prime ?

- En fait, il faut dire que j'ai à peine obtenu la note de passage au dernier relevé. Et bien, bonne nuit. Antoine tu rentres au dortoir ?

- Oui, je vais aller y dormir, j'y serai plus tranquille. Tu fais quoi Harry ?

- Je vais rester ici, termina Harry, je n'ai pas la force de marcher jusqu'à ma tour. Au revoir !

Antoine et Océanne partirent vers leur dortoir en silence. Ils n'avaient même pas encore passé la porte de l'appartement que déjà Harry s'était endormi, encore habillé de ses vêtements de la journée, ses chaussures encore dans ses pieds.

Il y a des matins qu'on ne voudrait jamais voir arriver, il y en a d'autres que nous attendons avec une impatience certaine les premières prémisses de la journée. Antoine allait opter pour le premier énoncé. Il se leva, trouvant que la nuit avait trop rapidement filé. Il se vêtit, se couvrant en noir, hésitant quelque peu, se demandant si cela serait considéré comme un affront et puis il décida de se vêtir comme il l'entendait. Il n'allait pas reculer, il n'allait pas plier. Il avait opté pour cette tenue, il avait décidé de changer, il devait assumer ses décisions.

Les perçages étaient très douloureux, il se devait d'aller les désinfecter. Heureusement un sortilège fort simple existait et il pouvait le répéter jusqu'à six fois par jour.

Antoine sortit de son dortoir et retrouva sa sœur dans leur Salle Commune.

- Ha tu es là, dit-elle avec un sourire encore quelque peu endormi, je t'attendais pour aller déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, avoua-t-il.

- N'informe pas père de cela, autrement il te sortira ses phrases classiques. Tu sais : La culpabilité coupe l'appétit, les cas de consciences douloureuses… etc, etc. Et puis, relaxe Antoine, ils ne te feront rien d'effrayant.

À ce moment, Severus entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, y trouvant quelques étudiants déjà éveillés, dont ses enfants.

- Antoine, fit-il en arrivant près d'eux, suis-moi. Ta mère et moi voulons te parler avant le déjeuner.

Antoine n'osa guère le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il le suivit, regardant par-dessus son épaule sa sœur qui lui souhaitait discrètement bonne chance.

Severus fit asseoir son fils à une chaise derrière son bureau et s'installa sur sa propre chaise alors qu'Amélia arrivait finalement. Elle prit place à côté de son époux, demeurant debout. Elle déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Severus, espérant le calmer quelque peu. La nuit avait fait son effet, mais il demeurait encore tendu.

- Antoine, entama finalement Severus, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

- Je…

Non il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, non il savait pas pourquoi et non il ne le regrettait pas. Severus soupira, se passa une main sur le visage avant de poursuivre.

- S'il est vrai que tu peux décider quelle sorte de vêtement porter, s'il est vrai qu'une teinture noire est acceptable, le perçage demeure, et tu le sais, interdit. Tu peux porter tes vêtements les fins de semaine et après les heures de classes, le port de l'uniforme étant obligatoire. Tu peux conserver cette couleur de cheveux et même la renouveler lorsqu'elle sera défraîchie. Par contre si tu nous avais demandé, nous n'aurions jamais accepté tous ces…trous.

- Mais père, plein de gens en ont…

- Tu n'as pas l'âge Antoine, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu te faire percer en dépit de ton âge et je rendrai une visite à ce marchand pour avoir une petite discussion.

- Il ne voulait pas le faire, tenta Antoine, mais je l'ai tellement harcelé qu'il a fini par accepté.

Severus et Amélia se regardèrent quelques instants et c'est à ce moment qu'Antoine réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler.

- Ta mère et moi avons décidé, dit finalement Severus, que tu n'aurais pas d'argent de poche pour un mois. Cet argent étant utilisé à mauvais escient. De plus, tu devras retirer tous ces…_ornements_. Si tu nous l'avais demandé, nous t'aurions permis de te faire percer l'oreille. Alors tu pourras conserver un pendentif à l'oreille, tous les autres devront être retirés.

- Je ne peux pas les retirer maintenant, se plaignit Antoine, il y a encore trop d'infection, j'aurai trop mal.

- Je ne crois pas que c'était une option Antoine, fit Severus. Tu les enlèves maintenant. Tu n'auras qu'à réfléchir la prochaine fois. Tu te feras percer la peau ainsi lorsque tu seras majeur et que tu auras quitté Poudlard. Si tu avais bien lu les règlements de l'école tu aurais constaté que c'était interdit.

Antoine leur en voulait de ne jamais comprendre. Il était persuadé qu'il était le seul adolescent de Poudlard à avoir des parents aussi vieux jeu.

Il retira péniblement les anneaux qu'il avait à la lèvre et au sourcil, de même que tous les anneaux de trop à son oreille. Il leur en voulait de ne pas comprendre, il leur en voulait d'être si coincé.

Il déposa lourdement les ornements sur le bureau de son père avant de fixer ses parents d'un œil mauvais.

- Je peux partir maintenant, demanda-t-il brusquement ?

- Antoine, fit Amélia, nous comprenons ce que tu as voulu faire, nous acceptons que tu puisses vouloir changer, mais certains de ces changements ne peuvent avoir leur place dans un collège comme celui-ci, sans compter les risques reliés au port de perçage.

- Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est l'image que nous allons projeter. Ça serait mauvais pour votre image que le fils du maître de potions me ressemble !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Antoine. Nous ne sommes pas intransigeants avec toi. Tu dois simplement respecter les règles de l'établissement scolaire que tu fréquentes, dit Amélia d'un ton d'avertissement.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Je peux partir ?

Il leur en voulait incroyablement, ses parents étaient trop vieux pour comprendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps tout ce qu'ils disaient l'énervait.

Il sortit du bureau, laissant ses _ornements_ à ses parents et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Il n'avait pas envie de voir quiconque. Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'argent de poche, il avait sa propre source de revenue. Depuis quelques mois, il avait instauré un système lui permettant de ramasser de l'argent. Il proposait ses services pour faire les devoir ou bien donner des explications complètes à des élèves en échange de quoi ces dits élèves le payaient et conservaient le silence. Son entreprise était fructueuse et assuré de succès. En effet pour ne pas se faire démasquer, Antoine se fiait aux devoirs que les élèves avaient fait dans le passé pour reproduire des travaux de la même qualité. Il allait même jusqu'à reproduire les fautes les plus communes de même que l'écriture. Les élèves qui demandaient son aide s'assuraient d'avoir la note de passage, au minimum, mais Antoine ne leur faisait jamais obtenir davantage que ce qu'ils avaient eu dans le passé. Même l'enseignant le plus bête aurait eu des soupçons si un être comme Crabbe avait soudainement eu des «O» dans toutes ses matières. Et ils étaient nombreux à seulement vouloir se libérer de leurs devoirs, même si la note qu'ils auraient ne serait pas merveilleuse.

Antoine travailla pendant quelques heures sur les devoirs qu'il devait produire pour certains élèves avant de commencer les siens. Les heures s'enchaînèrent sans qu'il ne les voit passer, sans qu'il n'ait envie de manger. Mais heureusement travailler le calma et c'est avec l'esprit beaucoup moins embrouillé qu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour souper.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o

Et un jour à la fois, une saison après l'autre, le temps s'écoula, laissant derrière lui beaucoup plus de sourire sur les visages de cette famille. Et lorsque juin arriva, Hermione parlait de ses amours avec Ron qui en étaient encore qu'à leur début, ce dernier avait décidé que devenir Auror serait merveilleux et Océanne semblait décidé à poursuivre ses études en médicomagie. Antoine, pour sa part vivait son adolescence pleinement, considérant ses parents toujours trop ceci, ou pas assez cela, ne réalisant pas encore que c'est avec amour qu'il aurait aimé les regarder, mais que son entêtement du moment l'en empêchait. Severus et Amélia savaient pertinemment que tout ceci ne durerait qu'un certain temps.

Les triplés avaient largement grandit et du haut de leur quatre ans ils en avaient pas fini avec les bêtises. Quand ils ne viraient pas leur chambre sans dessus-dessous, ils se perdaient dans des excursions interdites, se blessaient en montant sur des chaises, tentaient de voler en sautant des meubles et ainsi de suite. Mais avant tout ils étaient des enfants merveilleux et il ne se passait pas un jour sans que leurs parents se comptent chanceux de les avoir.

Harry pour sa part…Harry avec son entraînement aurait pu faire tous les métiers qu'il désirait, il aurait même pu, éventuellement, devenir ministre de la magie, mais c'est avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il cherchait encore quoi faire. Le métier d'Auror ne lui disait rien d'intéressant, traquer des gens se prenant pour Voldemort ne lui semblait être qu'une réplique ennuyeuse de ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis ses onze ans. Et c'est incertain encore qu'il songeait à peut-être accepter le poste de professeur Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et entre temps, il songerait que la jolie demoiselle qui avait été sa compagne pour sa graduation…cette jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, cette Serdaigle aux yeux pers, cette beauté qui ne voyait en lui que l'homme…et non le Survivant…il songerait que cette jolie demoiselle, donc, faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus fort.

- Harry, fit Mathilde, alors qu'il la bordait en cette soirée de fin juin, ze t'aime.

Et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, ce qu'il avait toujours désiré…être aimé.


End file.
